Pokemon: End of the Journey Part 3
by evanscinemas1
Summary: 2 months after the events of Part 2, Ash and Misty have been preparing for the arrival of the Dominion's as best they can. With the research team in Sinnoh looking into the Temple, they can only hope they'll find some answers in time. Because once the Dominion's arrive...Hell will ravage the world...Join our Heroes in the final, breathtaking, part of..."END OF THE JOURNEY"!
1. 2 Months Later

**Would you look at that! I'm already back with the beginning to Part 3 :D**

 **That didn't very long at all! Like what? 2 days? What can I say, except...I'VE BEEN SO EXCITED TO REACH THIS POINT IT'S UNBEARABLE! Lol**

 **Part 3 is officially under way, and before we begin, a few notes.**

 **1.) For anyone just now clicking into this story. You should be able to read Part 3 without having read the other parts. Granted, you will be missing some key points that make this part so much more fun and enjoyable.**

 **2.) I have no overall chapter plan for this part. I have the story planned out, but not how many chapters. Part's 1 & 2 were based to be 20 chapters, but for Part 3, I'm just going to write until I feel that the story has reached the end. So it could be more than 20 chp. or less. It could go either way at this point. Think of the first two parts as a setup, or backstory, for the main story to come.**

 **3.) Part 3 will be headed down a darker path than the others, I mean it is the final part! I will include as much of the light stuff as I can, but ultimately it will be very serious, and probably a wee bit hectic haha. Don't worry though! This will forever be an Ash and Misty story, so expect fluff ;)**

 **4.) It will be following more than just where Ash and Misty happen to be at that time. I know that's how I wrote Part's 1 & 2, but this time around, we will probably be getting chapter's that don't feature them at all. :O Oh no! How could I do that! Once again, don't worry! Ash and Misty story!**

 **5.) Quit reading my babbles and start Part 3 already!**

* * *

Long, long ago...before People and Pokemon. Before stars, planets, and solar systems. Before the universe was just a speck of dust, there existed nothing. Or more accurately, what living beings perceive to be nothing...Darkness. Creatures more terrible than the imagination can dream, thrived among the Darkness, fighting for dominance. Then Dominion's rose up from the deepest pits of blackness and claimed their place as the dominant force. And for a time longer than a God can live, the Dominion's reigned supreme. Until at on moment in time, Arceus came to be. The Dominions, despising the light emitting from Arceus, began their crusade to destroy the new God. In his defense, Arceus created the first life form, Mew. And from Mew, the Legendary Pokemon. Together, they pushed the Dominions back into the pits, and drove away the Darkness. And for billions of years, the Dominions watched and cursed the light as it has grown...no longer...

* * *

"Ash...Aaaasshhh...ASH"!

"Huh"?

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the light flooding in from the bedroom window. He yawned wide, and stretched his arms out above his head. A light giggle made him reopen his eyes, and he looked for the source.

Misty sat on the edge of his bed, smiling down at him as he stretched.

"About time" she teased him.

"Come on babe" Ash groaned, "can't I sleep just a little longer. We we're up late".

"I know that dork" Misty started, pointing her finger at him, "and who's fault was that"?

"Your's" Ash muttered, turning on his stomach to hide his face in his pillow.

"Ash Ketchum" Misty raised her voice, "it is already four o clock in the afternoon, and we only have three more hours before the wedding, so get OUT of bed"!

Ash tilted his head enough to reveal on eye glaring at her, so Misty threatened him with, "or no sex for a month"!

You'd have thought a plane had flown through their room. Ash was out of bed, and into the bathroom before Misty could blink.

"I'm going to have to remember to use that more often" she mused to herself with a smile.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, followed by May's voice, "Misty? Is he up yet?! We really need to get a move on"!

Ash suddenly burst back into his bedroom from his bathroom, stark naked, frantically digging through his dresser drawers.

"I just got him up" Misty called through the door, suppressing her giggle at the sight, "just go on ahead without us. Tell Maria and Terrence we'll be there soon after".

"Alrighty! See you two there in a few" May's voice came from the other side as Ash swept back into the bathroom.

Misty could hear her walking away down the hall, and walked herself over to Ash's bathroom door.

"Don't be a Slowpoke in there! We are leaving in ten minutes" she rapped on the door.

"I got it! I got it" his muffled voice shouted back.

Misty smiled wide to herself, relishing the authority she could have over him. She then walked over to the dresser mirror to check her appearance one last time. Turning left, then right, to see all angles of herself. Then fixing a curl in her hair, she nodded in approval.

She was in a sleek light, navy blue, strapless dress, which glittered in the right lighting. A pair of the same colored high heels, which forced Misty to be a few inches taller, and she had a frilly blue wristband on her left wrist. Opal earrings hung just underneath her fiery orange hair, which had been curled just enough to give off a wavy look.

The bathroom door burst open behind her, and Ash stepped out wearing a straight black tux. His hair was, naturally, a wild mess. Not that he hadn't tried to tame it down, Misty could tell he had, the comb was still stuck in his hair. He was fumbling with his tie, trying desperately to get it to figured out.

Misty giggled as he walked up to her, and with the most pitiful of expressions, held out the tie for her to do.

"Come here" Misty said sweetly, and took the tie in her hands.

Ash watched her gently tighten his tie, and smooth it out down his chest. Misty then reached up and removed the comb from his hair.

"I gave it a shot" he shrugged, nodding to the comb in her hand.

"I like it better messy anyway" she grinned at him.

Ash smiled back, and then for the first time, looked over her appearance. He had to pick his jaw back up before speaking.

"Wow...".

"What"?

Ash didn't reply, he let his body motions do that for him. Locking his brown eyes with her light blue ones, and slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Oh I get it" Misty breathed out as he broke the kiss, "you think I'm beautiful"!

She gave him a quick wink, but Ash shook his head, making Misty's smile falter.

"I think you're absolutely gorgeous" he corrected her.

Misty's smile strengthened, and she gave him one more quick kiss before saying, "come on! We need to hurry"!

* * *

 _6 weeks ago..._

" _I'm terribly sorry, but the Hoenn Officials haven't been able to find anything on your missing persons case" Officer Jenny was saying, but Ash was having trouble processing her words._

" _They've done everything they deem possible" she continued, "but one missing person from Kanto isn't on their priority list right now. Not since Mt. Chimney erupted"._

" _But we can't just leave him to Team Rocket" Ash protested, clenching his fists._

" _We are continuing investigating here in our own Region" Jenny told him, "but, that is all we can do at the present time"._

 _Ash opened his mouth once more, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from speaking._

" _Thank you Officer Jenny" Professor Oak said, stepping past Ash, "please keep us updated"._

 _Officer Jenny nodded to Oak, and with an apologetic look to Ash, left the room._

" _This is bullshit..." Ash muttered._

 _He was sitting in Oak's lounge room with the Professor, Misty, Pikachu, May, and Cameron. Ash sat back into his seat, placing his hands over his face._

" _They could have killed him by now..."._

" _And it wouldn't be your fault" Oak told him, "Everett stayed behind to give you all the chance you needed. That was his choice, one that I know he would make again and again"._

 _The older man looked around the room at the younger guilty faces. Cameron's in particular looked worse for wear._

" _No one told me Mt. Chimney erupted..." he mumbled with horror._

" _They don't know what the cause was" Professor Oak said, "however...it is very likely your Groudon was the cause..."._

 _Upon seeing Cameron's face become more distressed, Oak continued swiftly, "thankfully, no one was injured! Lavaridge evacuated just in time"._

 _A tiny bit of the fear left Cameron's face, and May rested her hand on his shoulder._

 _A moment of awkward silence engulfed them, making Pikachu's cheeks spark in tension. Ash jumped forward as his PokeGear rang out, thankful for the quick distraction. Pulling it out of his pocket, he decided to leave the room to answer it._

 _Once he was out in the hall, he flipped it open and answered, "hello"?_

" _Hiiiiii Ash"!_

" _Maria"?_

" _The one and only" Maria's voice rang out through the speaker, "hey! Is Misty with you? I've got a question for you both"?_

" _Um..." Ash turned back to the door he had exited through, but found Misty already walking through it._

 _She paused when she saw him turn to her, and slowly shut the door behind her._

" _Yea, she is" Ash said into the PokeGear, "what's up"?_

 _Misty cocked her head to the side, giving Ash a funny look. She could hear a voice through the speaker, but was unable to understand it. Ash's eyes widened, and he said, "oh...maybe I should have had that on speaker. Just a second"._

 _He lowered the PokeGear, and pressed a button, "say that again"?_

" _I saaaiiiddd, Terrence just asked me to marry him" Maria was trying her best not to shout with excitement, "and we were wondering if you and Misty would like to be a groomsman and bridesmaid"?!_

" _A bridesmaid" Misty asked in shock, "really"?!_

 _"HI Misty! Yea, what do you say"?!_

 _Misty was a tough, tomboy, didn't take shit from anyone kind of girl...but in this moment, she couldn't hold back her inner girly girlishness._

" _Oh my God" she squealed, making Ash eye her with amusement, "I wouldn't turn that down for the world! What color dress should I wear? When is the wedding? How did he propose? Wait! I didn't even know you two were a thing-"._

" _Misty" Ash cut in with a chuckle, "slow down a little bit"._

" _Blue, March 6th, and he surprised me on my front door" Maria laughed through the tiny speaker, "as far as being a thing, that's a looooong story! Come over for lunch and I'll fill you in, and we can start planning with the other girls"._

" _Sounds good" Misty winked unnecessarily, "I'll see you soon then"!_

" _I'll take it that Ash is going to be the groomsman then"?_

" _OF course! I'll kick his butt if he tries to be a wimp about it"._

" _Alrighty! I'll see you at lunch then"!_

 _Maria's end of the call hung up, so Ash closed his PokeGear and replaced it in his pocket._

" _A wedding" Ash asked Misty, "don't we have more important things to worry about"?_

" _Yes" she agreed, "but we still have to live life. So let's have some fun while we can"._

" _At least I'll get to see you all dressed up again" Ash smiled, unfortunately, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this._

* * *

May walked up to Professor Oak's lab, Cameron right behind her.

"Allow me" Cameron sang, swerving around May and opening the door for her.

"What a gentleman" May curtsied, pulling the bottom edges of her dark red dress out slightly, and then walked inside.

The main hall was already packed with people, which took May by surprise. She checked her watch to make sure she had the right time. Two and half more hours, wow, their families liked to be early.

"May! Cameron"!

The two turned to the shout, and wide grins spread across their faces. Brock and Delila were waving them over, standing beside Delia, Professor Oak, and another man neither of them had seen before. Delila wrapped May into a tight hug as soon as she was within reach, her pink hair tickling May's nose.

"I have something important to tell you later" she whispered in May's ear ominously.

"Ooooooh I love secrets" May whispered back devilishly.

"How's it going Cameron" Brock boomed, shaking his hand, "you two decide to ditch Ash and Misty"?

"Don't tell me my son was still asleep" Delia sighed exasperatedly, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Yea, he was" May admitted, "Misty got him up as we were leaving though, so they should be here soon".

The man behind Professor Oak cleared his throat, gaining the groups attention.

"Oh where are my manners" Oak realized, "May, Cameron, this is Lance Silver. Champion of the Kanto Elite Four".

"Any friend's of Ash's are always a friend of mine" Lance said, stepping forward and extending his hand.

May and Cameron's mouth had dropped open, and they were frozen in awe. Lance looked down at them with his intense stare, waiting for one of them to shake his hand.

"H-hi" May squeaked out, reaching her hand forward to take his.

"Nice t-to meet you" Cameron stuttered, shaking his hand as well.

Lance chuckled, which in May's opinion, seemed very out of character for his intimidating demeanor.

"Lance stopped by to see Ash, and imagine the surprise when he walked in on wedding preparations" Oak laughed.

"Just proves I need to learn how to call first" Lance told him with a smile.

"Nonsense! Ash likes surprises" said Delia.

"He won't like this one" Lance's entire aura changed as he spoke, changing from a happy tune to one of dark memories. The others shifted uncomfortably, May wondering how one man could change the mood so quickly.

"Apologies" Lance added, "that Temple has some dark places in it, and what we found could either be bad, or very, very good".

* * *

 _3 weeks ago..._

 _As Ash and Misty were helping Maria and Terrence prepare for the wedding in Pallet Town...far away in Sinnoh, Lance sat beside Dawn in a land rover. Speeding up the path of the mountain to their campsite outside the Temple. They had driven down to a nearby town for more supplies, but only halfway there, Professor Rowan radioed and quickly told them they had found something they needed to see. Lance swung the rover around, and floored it back._

 _Rowan and Kyle stood by the Temple entrance as Lance slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt in front of them. Rowan, having the sense to sidestep, dodged the snow that was thrown into the air. Kyle wasn't as lucky...the snow blasted over him, causing him to let out a loud, "aaaaawwwwww LANCE"!_

 _Ignoring him, Lance jumped out of the vehicle and strode up to Rowan, "show me"._

" _This way" Rowan nodded, and headed down into the Temple._

 _Lance and Kyle followed right after the Professor, but Dawn had to collect herself for a moment. Multiple things had happened since their first exploration into the dark tunnels. They had ran hundreds of tests and experiments on the Darkin, and all of them inconclusive...except for one. Whenever Dawn would go near it, the artifact would throw off thousands of different readings that Rowan's machines couldn't keep up with._

" _To describe what it would look like if we could see the signals it produces, would be similar to a thousand rainbows, with no same color, shooting out in seemingly random directions" Rowan had told her._

 _The Darkin also had the habit of making her seizure, and see flashes of a world with sleek, jagged black rocks. So they stopped bringing her near the artifact, and just hoped they could get something useful from it._

 _Next, when they had finally ventured back into the Temple, those mutant Sandshrew had been waiting. Two of the scientists had been ripped apart right in front of Dawn, covering her in their blood. She could still hear the ripping of their flesh, and the screams as they reached out to her for help. If it hadn't been for Lance, she'd be dead too. Thanks to Lance, and his leadership ability, the mutant Sandshrew had been either killed off or captured and stored securely in cages outside of the camp. The research team could now move freely through the Temple, and had hung up lights, and extra support beams for the weak ceiling._

 _Dawn followed behind Kyle closely, safe or not, she still didn't like being inside those tunnels. She watched Lance's cloak swish behind him from over Kyle's shoulder. Granted she had to walk on her tiptoes to see over the blonde man._

 _Kyle noticed, and whispered, "if you wanted to check him out, you could've just asked me to move"._

 _Dawn turned pink, and dropped back to her regular walk._

" _Shut up" she whispered back._

 _Lance and Dawn had grown close over the last five weeks. They seemed like best friends, but kind of like there was more going on as well. Kyle couldn't tell, so he just enjoyed picking on Dawn about it. There was no use asking either, Kyle knew Lance, and there was NO way he would open up about it. Dawn wouldn't admit anything either, so Kyle just smiled and teased her playfully._

" _Here we are" Rowan exclaimed, taking them into a small circular room covered in carvings that Dawn thought looked like complete gibberish._

 _There were researchers copying down the scribbles, and running their finger over them for whatever reason Dawn didn't know._

" _Is this entire room covered in text" Lance asked incredulously._

" _Amazing, isn't it" Rowan confirmed, "the ancient Sinnohans wrote down an entire story on these walls. Once we decipher it, hopefully we'll know so much more about the Dominion's"._

* * *

"Just in time to eat with the others" Misty exclaimed as Ash pulled his mother's car, which he had borrowed, up to Professor Oak's lab.

"Food" Ash asked, swinging his head to look at Misty with glee.

Having being woken up, and rushed off like he was, he didn't get to eat.

"Yes" Misty giggled, "food! They're having a dinner before the wedding, you should know this Ash! You helped plan the whole thing"!

"Pika PiPikachu" the rodent bounced out of the back seat and onto Ash's shoulder with a wide grin.

May had asked Pikachu if he wanted to accompany them to Oak's lab, or wait on Ash to be ready. The mouse had thought about it, but in the end, decided he should wait on his trainer.

"Then what are we waiting for" Ash exclaimed happily, found a parking spot amongst the hundred other cars, and soared out of the driver's seat.

"Chaaaa"!

Misty shook her head as Ash raced across the grass to the front doors. She opened her car door, and stepped out onto the pavement.

"Want to wait on me Love" she shouted after him.

Ash skidded to a halt outside of the front doors, and with his hand on the handle, patiently waited for Misty. He stood upright, with his other hand tucked behind his back. Pikachu in the same pose on his shoulder. Misty walked up to the door, and he pulled it open, stepping to the side to allow her access.

"After you beautiful" Ash cooed.

"Pikachuuu" his Pokemon mimicked.

Pikachu, however, went a step further and gave a little bow.

"Oh come on" Misty giggled, "I'm starving"!

Ash needed no further persuasion than that. He grabbed Misty's hand and hauled her inside. The lobby was empty, so Ash hurried their way to the dining area.

"No Ash, it's outside in a tent remember"?

Misty sighed as she spoke...clearly Ash only paid attention when he wanted too.

They made quite the entrance whenever Ash burst his way into the tent out back. Everyone had already been seated among the couple dozen tables, and every head turned Ash and Misty's direction. Turning a slight shade of pink, Misty waved awkwardly. Ash wasn't focused on the entrance he had just made, he spotted a long buffet of heaps and piles of delicious looking food. Chicken, Pork, Mozzarella sticks, Cavier, anything you could probably think of.

He swept them over to the table and instantly began to fill a plate. Most heads had gone back to their conversations, but a few remained on Ash and Misty. Wondering if they were supposed to be there. Maria alleviated any concerns when she ran up to Misty and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were going to come" Maria teased them as she let go of the red head.

"We wouldn't miss it" Misty said happily, "it's just always a pain having to get Ash anywhere".

"Hwaar" Ash asked, turning his head to them with his mouth full of food.

Maria laughed, but Misty turned pink once again.

"Once you two have your food, we're sitting at that far table over there" Maria pointed, "your group is there".

"Alright".

With a smile, Maria walked back to through the crowd of people.

"Why wasn't she in her wedding dress" Ash asked as he shoveled more food onto his plate.

"While she eats? Really Ash"?

After a few more topics as they finished filling their plates, and a bop to the back of Ash's head by Misty, the two were finally sitting down with their group. Much to both of their surprises, Lance was sitting across from them.

"Lance?! What are you doing here" Ash asked, wondering if he might just be seeing things...or dreaming again.

Thankfully, his dreams of the Dominion had stopped after that night in Pallet Town, but every now and then he could swear he'd see an allusion, or vision of some kind.

"Unfortunately, it's on business" Lance told him, "I have information".

The table fell silent amongst the cheerful chatter of the other wedding guests.

"About the Dominion's" Misty asked, taking a glance at Pikachu, who was sneaking towards Ash's plate while he was distracted.

"Yes, and a little more" Lance answered her, and then looked straight at Ash, "the problem is...it's just a story".

"Well all we had to go on at the start was the story Professor Oak found" Ash told him, "lay it on us".

* * *

 _1 Week Ago..._

 _Lance strode out of his tent, and pulled his cloak tightly around his neck to block the wind. It may have been the end of April, but up high on a mountain in Sinnoh...it was still pretty damn cold. The ground was slushy from the mixture of falling snow at night, and it melting during the day. His footsteps squelched as he walked._

 _Two of the land rovers drove by, flinging mud in all directions, but that didn't bother Lance. He was used to getting dirty. What did bother him was Kyle, the one driving the first vehicle, had drove right beside him on purpose. How did Lance know this? He could see him giggling in the rear view mirror..._

 _But that wasn't important, right now he needed to get over to the massive research tent. Professor Rowan had radioed for him, and he sounded a little too excited. So Lance marched through the sloshy mud, his cloak dragging along in it._

 _"Hey buddy"!_

 _Lance stopped to turn at the shout. He knew who it was, a certain blunette that had taken to calling him buddy._

 _"Where are ya headed" Dawn asked as she squished through the mud up to Lance._

 _"The research tent" Lance told her, swiveling back in the direction he had been heading, "Professor Rowan has something"._

 _"Any idea what it is" she asked falling in stride with him._

 _"He didn't elaborate"._

 _"Damn" she grunted, "I want them to figure out that Darkin already so it can be shipped out of here"._

 _Lance raised a brow at her, "still gives you the creeps"?_

 _She shivered at the thought, "yes..."._

 _They walked in silence for a moment, before Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but Lance cut her off._

 _"No I won't carry you! It's just mud"!_

 _Dawn pouted, "but it's icky"!_

 _"No need to worry" Lance mocked her playfully, "we're here anyway"._

 _He reached out his arm and opened the tent flap for her to enter first. Rowan was in front them almost immediately, tugging them along, "This way! It truly is fascinating"!_

 _Dawn was relieved, and irritated, as they passed the Darkin. Still covered up and not being researched. Rowan led them over to a clipboard that was covered in drawings of carvings and symbols._

 _"Here we are" Rowan exclaimed._

 _"Wanna fill me in a little more" Lance asked as patiently as he could._

 _"These drawing are of the circular room we found covered in nothing but ancient text" Rowan began, "we've translated it"!  
_

 _Lance's brow shot up, "please tell me it gives us a way to fight the Dominion's"?_

 _"Yes and no" Rowan admitted, "listen to this...Long, long ago...before People and Pokemon. Before stars, planets, and solar systems. Before the universe was just a speck of dust, there existed nothing. Or more accurately, what living beings perceive to be nothing...Darkness..."._

* * *

Ash had barely been listening as the wedding vows were spoken by the bride and groom. He had walked down the isle as the third groomsman, right beside Misty as the third bridesmaid. Then he stood up at the front beside the podium and Terrence as they waited on Maria to walk down the isle in her massively over sized white dress...ok, in Ash's opinion over sized. His mind had been reiterating the story Lance had shared with them, over and over.

The story that had been carved into the Temple walls was very similar to the one Professor Oak had found in his old book. Granted, Professor Oak's had been missing quite a few details. The more Ash ran over the story in his mind, the more he began to realize that they may have only one hope. Arceus...he was beginning to think he would have to find Arceus. That shouldn't be too hard right? He had a run in with the God once, how hard could it be to have a second encounter?

"I do"!

Suddenly everyone was clapping, and Ash was pulled back into reality. He refocused in just in time to see Maria lunge at Terrence and plant a kiss on him. He looked at Misty standing across from him, and gawked. The light was hitting her perfectly, causing her dress to sparkle, her eyes to sparkle, and her smile to beam brightly. He loved when she dressed up. She caught him staring and gave him a wink, which he returned with a wide toothy grin. He heard Brock whistle from out in the crowd, and clapped along with everybody else as Maria and Terrence descended down the isle of guests.

Once the newly weds had made it to the back of the tent, the preacher announced a few more words, and then reminded everyone of the reception going to be held outside in just a few moments. Ash, as one of the groomsmen, had to put on a quick show for the bride to kick off said reception. He wasn't too thrilled about that, but he figured he'd get to watch Misty dance, so you know...eye for an eye!

Once everyone had shuffled their way outside into the setting sunlight, onto an area of Oak's ranch that had been set up to resemble a dance floor, Maria was placed in a chair at the center. Ash took a deep breath, looked towards Misty for encouragement, and then followed his fellow groomsman onto the floor. And then came the laughter...they had choreographed a goofy dance, where the four guys did a few line dances, and then shook their butts Maria's way. Ash blocked it all out, picturing himself battling in an arena with Pikachu to help him through this moment.

Then he got to sit back and watch as Misty and the other bridesmaids had to perform their dance for Terrence. Now that was something Ash enjoyed. He got to sit beside Brock, and watch as four beautiful women danced around the groom, but Misty was his prime focus. Swaying her hips, and batting her eyelashes, constantly flicking her gaze over to Ash. He smiled wide as Misty blew him a quick kiss with a particularly sexy hip swing.

The dance ended, but the fun was apparently only beginning. The DJ Maria had hired came to life over his microphone, and tried to get everyone pumped up by shouting into it, "Whoooooo's ready for a awesome time toniiiiiight"!?

Misty plopped onto Ash's lap, breathing a little harder than normal, but smiling at him nonetheless.

"That was quite the show" Ash teased her, to which Misty remarked back, "says you. I had more fun watching you try to keep up with the other guys".

Brock and Delila giggled next to them, and Ash shot them a look, "let's see you two dance in front of all these people as they stare at you"!

"Alright Ash, if you say so" Brock shrugged.

He then grabbed Delila by the hand, and hauled her onto the empty dance floor.

"What's this" the DJ exclaimed over dramatically, "we've got another couple dancing before the newly weds? Absurd! Get out there bride and groom! Don't let them show you up on this very special day"!

With a laugh from Maria, she pulled Terrence out onto the floor, and the two took off.

"I thought you danced very well honey" Delia chimed in, leaning into the table a little, "you've improved significantly since you were younger".

"Yes he has" Professor Oak decided to input his thoughts as well, "remember when we caught him and Gary dancing around out by the pond"?

"Oh that was the cutest thing" Delia exclaimed brightly.

"Wait" May interrupted, "Ash and Gary were dancing together"?

"Sort of" Delia explained, "more like trying to see who could swing the other around the fastest. What made them so much more adorable was they were both only in their underwear".

Cameron, who had been taking a drink from his wine glass, snorted and shot most of it back into the cup. May and Misty burst into laughter, and even Lance had to place his hand on his mouth to stop the giggles. Pikachu shook his head slowly, giving his trainer an 'I feel so sorry for you' kind of face.

"Can we talk about something else now" Ash asked, turning bright red, "like, how about Mew? How's it doing at the lab"?

"Very well actually" Oak smiled at Ash, then running his hand through his grey hair he added, "I've actually developed a quick solution if we are in need of transporting the baby somewhere else".

Ash raised his brow, "Oh? What's that"?

"I just like to be prepared, but, should Team Rocket come for the Mew, or even the Dominion's show up...I've developed a Master Ball specifically for the baby".

"Really? That's awesome" Ash exclaimed.

"Hopefully we won't need to resort to that though" Oak said, his smile faltering, "but it's nice to have at least some options open to us".

"Options or not" Lance cut in, "a fight is coming, Team Rocket or Dominion...and we all better be prepared for it".

"Oh you three" Delia grunted, frowning just slightly, "this is a wedding! Stop with the serious talk, and have some fun"!

She frowned at Ash a little harder than the others, causing him to wince.

"Your mother's right Ash" Professor Oak sighed, "we'll worry about this stuff tomorrow".

Ash sighed as well...why couldn't any of them see just how important this was?! Life or death!

"Come on Ash" Misty poked his shoulder, "wan't to go dance"?

She might have asked him, but she wasn't giving him a choice. She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to the dance floor. The floor was much more crowded now, and they passed by Brock and Delila leaving it. Delila sat beside May, grabbing for her glass of wine.

"Woo" Brock exhaled, "I can not keep up with this girl"!

"She's not even breathing hard" May noticed in awe.

"I like to dance" Delila giggled, taking a sip of her wine.

"Speaking of" Delia exclaimed, "would the Dragon Master care to escort me to a dance"?

She looked at him with a sweet smile, and Lance found himself unable to decline. Ash's mother deserved a dance, so Lance stood up and bowed at her saying, "of course Mrs. Ketchum".

Then the two whisked away, leaving the younger adults with Professor Oak, but not for very much longer.

"I believe I should pop in on Mew for just a moment" Oak decided, "it's probably a little confused from all the noise out here".

And with that, he was gone as well. Delila turned to Brock, and smiled a little too sweetly for his comfort.

"Broooockyyy" she sang, "would you be a dear and get me some more wine"?

She jiggled the now empty wine glass in her hand, and he chuckled.

"Sure thing honeyboo"!

"You know, that's a great idea" said May, "oh Cameron"?

She grinned wide at him, and he sighed, but smiled.

"Only because you have such a pretty smile" Cameron said suavely, and then reached for her glass.

His fingers brushed over hers as he took it, and she felt chills run up her spine. She shivered as he turned his back to follow Brock. Delila cleared her throat, getting May's attention.

"I saw that" Delila grinned devilishly.

"Saw what" May asked, blushing.

Realizing what May playing dumb men't, Delila face palmed herself, "you two _still_ aren't a thing"?!

May blushed even harder, and refused to look Delila in the eye, "no! Of course not?! Why would we be? I mean...he is kinda cute, with that crooked smile, and those bright green eyes...".

May must have realized what she was saying, because she quickly wen't back to being defensive, "but no way! We're just friends"!

Delila laughed out loud and asked, "denial much"?

"So how are things with you and Brock" May asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

Delila's grin grew even wider, and she leaned in closer to whisper, "you remember how I told you I had something to tell you"?

May nodded, leaning in closer to hear better.

"Well..." Delila bit her bottom lip in angst, "um...I'm pregnant".

It was like a happy bomb wen't off inside May's head, "say what?! Oh my God! Delila, that's so exciting-".

Then came the worry, "but wait! Are you two ready for this kind of thing? I mean, it really hasn't been very long...I'm not trying to sound like a downer, I'm just concerned that was too fast-I mean-shit-".

Delila cut her off by laughing even harder. It took her a moment to dry her eyes, and then she said, "It's ok May, we've talked about it. We're both excited, so that's what matters right"?

"Yes" May nodded, "yes I suppose it is".

"Pikachu"?

Both girls jumped harshly, and snapped their focus to the center of their table. The little yellow Pokemon was watching them, with his head cocked to the side, and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Was this supposed to be a secret" May asked, with a slight laugh.

"Not anymore I guess" Delila laughed as well.

* * *

Ash pulled Misty in close as the dance ended, and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She giggled and looked up at him, her hair now frizzled up in places, and a red hue on her cheeks from dancing so much.

"I need to sit down for a moment" she breathed out.

"Hey you're the one who pulled _me_ out here" he chuckled, but then said, "alright, go visit with the girls. I'll get us some drinks".

"Thank you Love" Misty kissed him, and slowly let him go as she walked away.

Ash left the dance floor, passing Maria and Terrence as he went. A slow song had come on, and Maria was pushed up against his chest, resting her head on it. Ash gave Terrence a thumbs up, which made him shake his head with a wide smile. Spotting Brock and Cameron over by the wine bar, Ash sidled up next to them and ordered two glasses.

"Enjoy your dance" Cameron asked, sipping on his drink, "I see you kept your clothes on this time"!

"Hardy har har" Ash faked, "why haven't you asked May to dance yet"?

"Because...that'd be weird"!

Both Brock and Ash exchanged a quick look, then turned their head to Cameron, staring him down.

"What? I mean, why would I wan't to do that? Sure, she's pretty and all...but, um...can you please stop staring"?!

Both other boys laughed, and Brock patted Cameron on the back, "it's ok Cam. I remember a time when Ash was the same way".

"Hey now, whoa" Ash defended raising his hands up, "when was I in denial"?

Brock cocked a brow and then flatly asked, "would you like a list"?

Flushing, Ash said, "no thank you".

"So how are you and Delila" Cameron asked, eager to change the subject.

"Having a baby".

"WHAT" both Ash and Cameron shouted, turning quite a few heads.

Brock laughed, having to set his drink down to do so without spilling it, "yea I know! But, can't change that fact now. It's all good though, we're both excited, and debating about who's eyes it will have".

Ash shook his head, and started to say, "Christ Brock, I can't believe you're having a baby...actually, no, it's not all that shocking".

Brock shrugged, and then picked up his wine glass. Then, completely changing the subject he asked, "so did you bring it"?

Ash looked at him confused for a moment, then realized what he was asking about, "Oh! Yea, I did".

Brock looked over his glass as he took a drink, waiting for more from his friend.

"Don't look at me like that" Ash said, pointing his finger at him, "I'll use it right, don't worry".

Brock nodded, satisfied, and finished off his drink. Cameron looked from one to the other, waiting for an explanation that never came.

"Guess we should get the drinks back to the ladies" Brock said instead, and deciding that he probably shouldn't know, Cameron didn't pursue the subject.

The night wen't on, everyone having a blast, laughing, and enjoying themselves overall. Even Lance was beginning to get a little drunk from the wine, which was kind of funny to everyone else, seeing as he was an unexpected, but welcome, guest. Cameron finally took May to dance, and Professor Oak had returned from his lab, saying Mew was sleeping like a rock. Pikachu had wen't and danced with Delila, or more like Delila held him up and pretended to dance with him. The little Pokemon squealed in delight anyways. Ash danced with Maria once and May twice, but when the second one ended, the DJ came back onto the mic.

"Alriiiiiight ladies and gentlemen" he called out, "we have a special request from the groom himself. So, if I could have all the mothers in the room go grab their sons, that would be faaaaantastic"!

Before Ash had even fully registered what the DJ had said, Delia had pulled her son back to the dance floor.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't danced with my baby since he was ten" Delia exclaimed.

"Moooom" Ash whined, "I'm right here you know"?

"And you're still my baby"!

As he danced with his mother, he caught Misty smiling at him, holding Pikachu in her lap. How was it that she always looked so beautiful when she smiled at him? God did he love her...

The song ended, and another slow song came on.

"Okay you lovely couples out there" DJ said softly, "this one is for you".

"Go get your girl honey" Delia whispered in his ear, and nudged him in the back.

As the slow beat started, Ash walked up to Misty. She looked up at him, trying to hide her smile.

"Hi there beautiful" Ash said coolly, "could I have this dance"?

"I'd be delighted sir" Misty said professionally, and Pikachu jumped back onto the table to let her up.

Ash took her hand, and soon they were swaying softly to the lyrics.

 _It's a gentle touch, but more than enough_

 _She can stop this ole world from spinnin' too much_

 _It's a natural thing and I do believe_

 _I found my reason to be_

He pulled her close, feeling her warmth on his chest. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, her heartbeat picking up speed as they swayed. Misty breathed in deep, smelling Ash's cologne, and slowly exhaled. She closed her eyes as she listened to Ash's heart in her ear, beating just as fast as hers. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and pulled her even tighter, if that was possible at this point.

He caught glimpses of others dancing as well. Brock and Delila, dancing close together, sharing a kiss. Maria and Terrence dancing with their foreheads together. He saw Cameron sitting over by May at their table. May was watching the dance floor with wide, gooey eyes, but Cameron was staring at May. He opened his mouth to say something, but Pikachu accidentally knocked over a glass of wine all over him.

 _She's got a way with me_

 _She's got a way with me_

 _I'm not the same man since she's been around_

 _There's more to this life, I've suddenly found_

 _I look at myself now so differently_

 _It's her love that brings me peace_

Misty shifted against his chest, and Ash felt the item Brock had asked about in his front pocket. He backed away just enough so that he could see her smiling face. She beamed up at him, and he couldn't help but smile right back. The low lighting that had been hung up reflected beautifully off of her eyes, making them sparkle more so than they normally did.

"You know something" Ash said softly.

"Hm"?

"If someone would have told us fifteen years ago, we'd be dancing like this...we'd have probably beat each other up over the thought".

Misty chuckled and nodded, "yea, we probably would. Or! More accurately, you would have had some oblivious remark, and I would have whacked you".

Ash laughed this time, "yeaaaaa, that's probably how it would have happened".

He stopped laughing, but retained his smile, staring down into her eyes that he loved so much.

"There's no where else I'd rather be at this moment" he admitted.

"I thought there were more important things than having fun" Misty teased him, raising a brow.

"Nothing is more important than you are to me".

Misty's breath caught in her throat, but she choked out, "oh Ash...".

 _She's got a way with me_

 _She's got a way with me_

 _Whatever it is, I'll always be under her spell_

 _She'll always be all I'll ever need_

 _I could search the whole world_

 _And I know I'd never find_

 _Someone perfect as her for me_

The item in his pocket seemed to pressing much harder against his chest now. Misty was trying to form words, but for some reason, she couldn't speak. She was lost in his deep brown gaze. Ash however, had more to say.

"Misty" he began, swallowing hard, "When you're by my side, I feel like I can do anything! I feel alive, really alive! On all of my journey's I always had another girl there to travel with, because I kind of thought I was supposed to have one there. None of them ever came close to being you. They're great friends, don't get me wrong, but...you were something different, special. And then, I had you again, and lost you again...".

He let out an uneasy chuckle, but continued on before she could speak, "but here we are, here and now. And I've never been so sure of anything before in my life. I love you Misty, I think I always have, just wasn't aware of how much. So...".

He removed one hand from her waist, and reached into his chest pocket. Her eyes slowly began to grow wider. He removed a little box, and held it out to her, opening the top.

"Will you marry me"?

For a fleeting moment, time stood still. Nothing moved, twitched, or even exploded. Misty just stared at the sparkling diamond ring in front of her, her mouth falling open. And just as Ash was about to sweat with worry, Misty lunged forward and smashed her lips against his. She pulled him tighter than she ever had before, giving him the best possible kiss she hoped she could ever give him. When she pulled away, she realized she had kissed him for so long, that the rest of the song had finished, she was breathing hard, and nearly everyone was staring.

She didn't care, she smiled a wide toothy smile from ear to ear, staring into Ash's eyes. He smiled back, but asked, "so...is that a yes"?

If her smile could get wider, it certainly did.

"YES" she shouted, and lunged in for another kiss.

Brock whistled, Delia teared up, May shouted "you go girl", and Maria hollered "I guess we know who should get the bouquet"!

That one amazing, beautiful, insane, perfect moment lasted for only a few seconds longer. A beating sound of a helicopter began to grow closer, causing people to murmur. Ash broke apart from Misty, and looked over to Maria and Terrence, but the two looked just as confused as everyone else. He then decided to look at Lance, maybe he had someone coming? By the look on his face, that was a no.

Soon, it wasn't just one, but a few dozen helicopters flying closer. Their spotlights flashed on as they flew into Pallet Town's borders. They thundered over the buildings, heading straight for Professor Oak's ranch. Their blades caused cups to spill, dresses to fly up, and table cloths to fly away as they began to circle above the reception. His instincts acting up, Ash positioned himself in front of Misty as best he could. Pikachu jumped down from the table and ran to Ash, climbing onto his shoulder, cheeks sparking.

One of the choppers slowed their flying and descended slightly, hovering forty feet above them. Ash squinted to see better as the door was slid open. For the second time that night, time stopped...Giovanni appeared in the chopper's doorway, with Everett tied up on his knees and a gag in his mouth. Giovanni raised a megaphone to his lips.

"Good evening" Giovanni's voice boomed down from above, "I sure do hope everyone has been enjoying themselves"!

Ash looked Everett over as best he could from this distance. The older man was bruised badly, and had dozens of cuts running down his body. He was caked in dried blood, and had multiple burn scars. His left eye was swollen shut as well.

Misty inhaled sharply behind Ash, gripping the back of his tux. Ash clenched his teeth, and shouted, "LET HIM GO"!

Giovanni's laugh boomed through the megaphone, "How about a trade? Give me the Mew".

Everett began to squirm in his bonds, but Giovanni struck him upside the head with the megaphone, causing a screech to echo from it.

"LET HIM GO" Ash roared again.

Giovanni straightened himself up, and raised the megaphone back to his mouth, "I'm done playing games boy. This old shit gave up everything he knew, unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough. If you wan't him back alive, give me the Mew. Otherwise, I _will_ order my helicopters to open fire on every last one of you, and I will slit this old man's throat. You have thirty seconds".

Giovanni lowered the megaphone, and whipped out a small pocket knife, placing it at Everett's adam's apple. Misty's grip tightened on Ash's back. He shot a quick look to Lance, who was carefully reaching back for a PokeBall. Why was it always these moment's that Ash _had_ to leave his Pokemon at home? He then caught Professor Oak's eye, and the man was watching Ash with a look that clearly did not help. All common logic pointed to them handing over the Mew to save everyone's lives...but without the Mew, the Dominion threat would surely win.

"Fifteen seconds"!

There had to be a way, there had to be a solution! Who did Giovanni think he was?!

"Ten"!

Come ON! Think Ash!

"Nine"!

The wedding guests began to murmur and panic.

"Eight"!

The thundering of the helicopter blades were NOT helping Ash try and think quickly.

"Seven"!

Misty gripped Ash's coat even tighter.

"Six"!

Why was no one else thinking of a solution?!

"Five"!

COME ON, COME ON, COME ON! THINK!

"Four"!

ASH!

"Three"!

GOD DAMMIT!

"TWO"!

One never came. A blast of yellow lightning exploded into the side of Giovanni's helicopter. It jolted harshly, and Giovanni had barely managed to cling onto the door just in time. Everett, was not so lucky. He slid out of the side of the chopper, and plummeted to the ground. Another blast of yellow lightning hit the blades of Giovanni's helicopter, causing them to freeze up. As it began to fall, Ash could see the cause...

Dominion's...hundreds upon hundreds of them, zooming through the night sky towards Pallet Town. Multiple things happened at once. Lance released a Dragonite, and began shouting. Party guests screamed in fear, and began to scatter every direction. The other helicopters turned and opened fire on the advancing Dominion's. Giovanni's continued to fall as he clung to the door for dear life. Everett's body slammed into the ground with a sickening pop.

Ash could hear Misty screaming behind him, and Pikachu chattering in his ear. None of it registered though...only one thought was going through his mind...

The Dominion's had arrived...

* * *

 **First things first, the song I used during the proposal scene is called "She's Got A Way With Me" by Billy Currington, just in case anyone cares or something like that :p I thought it fit perfectly with that moment.  
**

 **Anyway, WHOA! That wen't from happy, and OMG, to the darker side of the story I mentioned. Don't worry though! It only get's worse from here...oh wait...yikes!**

 **As always, let me know what ya'll think! Review's, good or bad, are what inspire me to keep writing this for you guys. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. This story is for you, so I wan't to write it in a way that everyone will enjoy it, while still following along with the story I have in my head.**


	2. The Fall of Pallet Town

**Hey everyone! So, so, so, so, SO sorry it's taken so long to update. But it was the holidays, so you know, there was lots of family stuff going on. I've barely had time to write at all.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure ya'll didn't wait this long to read my excuses :p so here is Chp 2!**

 **But! One quick note...after re-reading through this chapter, I feel the need to inform you ahead of time that it gets dark, and violent, very quick.**

* * *

"ASH! ASH! WE GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW! ASH"!

Giovanni's helicopter crashed into the ground with the shattering screech of crunching metal. Hellish bursts of rapid gunfire thundered down from above as the Rocket helicopters fired at the advancing Dominion's. The crowd screamed in terror, running amok every which direction, frantically looking for loved ones.

Misty bellowed at Ash, jerking his arm as hard as she could, trying to pull him away. His eyes were locked on the crumpled, broken body of Everett. His limbs sprawled in awkward directions.

A helicopter was struck with a bolt of yellow lightning, and exploded into hundreds of pieces. Which fell down into the crowd like jagged, hot, fiery rainfall. The scorching heat of the biggest pile of debris blasted by Ash as it crunched onto the dance floor.

"PIKAPI"!

"ASH! COME ON" Misty shouted, " WE HAVE TO GO"!

She pulled once more as hard as she could, squinting her eyes to try and shield her senses to the deafening roar of the guns above. The Dominion's swooped through the choppers, dodging their spinning blades, screeching with their terrifying metallic voices. One chopper swerved frantically to avoid a blast of lightning, and the tail blades caught a Dominion off guard, disintegrating it into a burst of yellow blood. The blades stopped however, and the chopper began to plummet and spin out of control, its guns still firing. Bullets struck everywhere, lining across the dance floor, and scattering into the crowd. A handful of wedding guests dropped, blood spraying over the ground and other guests.

"ASH"!

He looked up, spotting the tail spinning helicopter dropping down right on top of them. Finally, his reflexes kicked in. He wrapped his arm around Misty, and grabbed Pikachu off his shoulder with his other hand. He dove sideways as hard as he could, hitting the ground hard, and half landing on Misty. The diamond ring slip from his grasp and bounced away.

The helicopter exploded into the dance floor, sending flaming debris out in all directions. Ash slid himself over Misty, shielding her as hot pieces of metal bounced off his back.

"PIKACHUPI"!

The rodent wiggled out from under Ash, and looked around quickly. Ash pushed off of Misty, checking to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine" she shouted over the sounds of Hell around them.

He yanked her to her feet, and with one last dreaded look to Everett's broken figure, began to shove his way through the panicking crowd. Pikachu climbed back up to his shoulder to avoid being trampled. The mass of people was too chaotic for them to spot any of their friends.

"MOM! MAY" Ash bellowed anyway, "PROFESSOR"!

"BROCK! CAMERON" Misty did too.

"PIPIKAPI"!

"Hawhooo"!

Lance's Dragonite, zoomed by them overhead, a Dominion right on its tail. A deafening roar sounded over the fight overhead, and a red Gyarados materialized on the edge of the crowd. It snapped its massive jaws at a Dominion that flew by.

"Lance is over there" Ash pointed, and tightening his grip on Misty, pushed past person after person.

The Dominion's had begun to assault the retreating guests. One Dominion gripped one of the bridesmaids, staining her shoulders with blood as its sharp claws pierced her skin. It lifted her into the air sharply and flung her high. She screamed with terror as she fell back to the Earth. Ash couldn't hear her body pop, but clearly saw her bounce off the ground leaving a streak of blood.

One older man was slammed face first into the dance floor as a Dominion crashed its weight into his back. It then plunged its thin arm through his shoulder blades and into his heart. Three Dominion's swooped through a larger cluster of people. Causing a domino effect of people falling over each other. Misty was jerked out of Ash's hand as another woman grabbed her dress out of reaction. With a rip, a chunk of her dress was pulled off, and the other woman hit the ground anyway.

Ash lunged back for Misty's hand, but it was pushed out of the way by the ones who had not been knocked down, as they shoved by trying to escape the three Dominion's.

"MISTY"!

"ASH"!

Her fingertips grazed his before too many people were suddenly between them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY" Ash shouted desperately, his hands fighting against them, but not one person seemed to hear him.

They screamed louder, and pushed harder as the three Dominion's began to cut down the wedding guests within their reach. Ash caught flashes of their piecing yellow eyes through the gaps of fleeing people.

A much larger man slammed into Ash, knocking him down. His head cracked on the makeshift dance floor, and Pikachu hit the floor with a squeak and a thud. Ash reached out to his Pokemon to try and protect him, but a foot crushed his hand, followed by another. His fingers popped, and he screamed in pain. Foot after foot, began to crush various parts of him. His nerves screamed in agony, but he was powerless as the hordes of scattering feet washed over him.

Misty swiveled in place, her eyes searching for Ash. She pushed others out of her way, not caring if she knocked them over.

"ASH"!

Another chopper exploded overhead, and the debris once again rained down over the surging crowd. A small piece of metal landed on her shoulder, and hissed upon contact. Misty jolted in shock as it burned her skin, and she quickly flicked it off. Another body roughly shoved by her, and she felt her dress rip again.

"ASH"!

Tears formed in her eyes as more panic sank in. Then...

"CHUUUUUUU"!

A stream of electricity arced high through the crowd, making a small clearing as they swerved to avoid it. Misty forced her way to the electric bolt, and was relieved to find Ash rising to his feet. Covered in dirt, dozens of bruises, and a trickle of blood running down his temple.

He turned to her as she made it into the clearing of people Pikachu had made. A yellow lightning strike from a Dominion hit the DJ's table, and the electric wires shorted out in a small explosion. The overhead lights that had been set up popped one by one, raining shattered glass all around.

Pikachu ceased his electricity and climbed swiftly back up onto Ash's shoulder. Misty ran up to them, and immediately ran her fingers through Ash's hair to find the bleeding wound, staining her fingertips red.

"It's fine" Ash shouted, ignoring the throbbing in his head and body.

Not giving her a chance to protest, he once again grabbed her hand, and began to force his way through the crowd. Lance's red Gyarados roared once again, and fired a massive Hyperbeam into the night sky. A large cluster of Dominion's broke apart to avoid it, and in retaliation, fired dozens of lightning bolts at the red dragon. They struck, leaving giant burn marks all over his red body, and Gyarados bellowed in pain.

More Pokemon had been released by this point. Ash and Misty ran by a Rhydon that was trying to Horn Drill a Dominion it had in its grasp. The Dominion used its third arm to slice at the Rhydon's face, leaving deep gashes. An Onix materialized to their left, and flicked its massive tail in the air, striking one Dominion down. With an ear piercing screech, a different Dominion sped by Ash and Misty, whipping their hair from the blast of wind. It pointed all three arms forward, and penetrated straight through Onix's body, completely blasting apart the boulder just below its head.

Rock's, blood, and various pieces of rough flesh, blew out over the unfortunate few who happened to be behind the Onix. Its massive head fell to the ground, silencing the screams of an elderly couple with a quaking boom. Pikachu buried his face into the back of Ash's head, pretending his little eyes had not just witnessed the event. Ash steeled his grip on Misty, and pushed on with more vigor.

Misty spared a glance upward. As much as she hated Team Rocket, she could only hope that they were providing somewhat of a defense. The sky looked as if someone had kicked open a hornets nest. Hundreds of the Dominion's zoomed through the choppers, slicing holes into the metal, and blasting others apart with their lightning. Lance's Dragonite swooped through, dodging attacks from the Dominion's, and blasting HyperBeams at the ones who came too close.

"LANCE" Ash began to shout, spotting the spiky red hair through the crowd, "LANCE"!

With some sort of miracle, the Dragon Master had heard him. His dark eyes turned and caught Ash's, and what seemed to be relief spread over his face. Lance, and two other figures, were backed up against the tent the wedding had been held in. Ash knocked one more person out of his way with his shoulder before he broke free from the crowd, and stood in front of Lance.

"OH THANK GOD"!

Delia emerged from behind Lance, and gripped the three tightly, sobbing uncontrollably as she did. Ash noticed the other person, and recognized a disheveled Professor Oak.

"We can't stay here" Lance shouted, "we have to leave now"!

"What about the others" Ash retaliated, breaking free from his mother and taking a step towards Lance.

Lance didn't meet his gaze, "I've called in my evacuation..."

"The others-".

"But he can't pick us up here. We have to get to the edge of Pallet".

"LANCE! Where are the others"?!

Lance's eyes traveled to a red behemoth figure lying dead and bloody ten feet away. Ash saw it too, and a pang of guilt swept over him at the sight of the dead Gyarados.

"I don't know" Lance finally told him, "we lost them almost instantly, but that doesn't change the fact-".

"I am NOT leaving without them" Ash shouted with anger, and spun to search for them.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Another helicopter exploded overhead as he turned around, and Misty's face was lit up in the fiery light.

She had tears running down her face, but she said without falter, "they would want you to leave Ash. They would be furious if you got killed trying to save them".

"She's right Ash" Delia stepped forward, "they'll be fine. They're strong".

Ash looked around at all of them in disbelief. Even Pikachu seemed to be on their side, which infuriated him even more. How could any of them even think about leaving someone behind? AGAIN?! The broken body of the last person who had been left behind was lying fifty feet behind him.

"Ash" Professor Oak gripped his shoulder, gaining his full attention.

The old man spoke soft, but loud enough for Ash to hear over the carnage around them, "We understand that leaving them behind doesn't feel right. But understand this, these Dominion's are after the Mew and _you_! If they get the both of you, then we lose all hope we have. Run. For once, run. Don't look back, don't turn back, don't come back. Pallet Town is lost, and the rest of the world will follow unless it has you to turn to. The others will fight their way out, and I will go try and save the baby. But you need to go".

Pallet Town is lost...and the rest of the world will follow...unless it has you to turn to...

Thus the Earth shall turn to Ash...

"NOW GO"!

Professor Oak shoved him back, and Ash barely kept his footing. Pikachu gripped his hair to stay on his shoulder.

"Follow Lance, and get the Hell out of here" Oak continued, "and let Gary's soul kick your ass if you come back"!

Yellow lightning from a Dominion struck in the distance, silhouetting the two men as they stared each other down. Then...Ash nodded, tears escaping down his face. Lance let out a shrill whistle, and a "Hawhoooo" echoed down from above.

"Let's go" Lance ordered.

Dragonite swooped down, and circled just above them for protection as Lance began to march away. Ash had yet to remove his eyes from Professor Oak. The older man smiled, and then turned to run into the crowd. Misty's fingers on his shoulder turned him around, and then they ran after Lance.

"Lance" Ash shouted as they caught up with him, "we have to go to my house".

'What?! Why"?!

"I'll need my Pokemon".

With a pissed of glance to Ash, Lance nodded his agreement, "lead the way then"!

"ASH! MISTY"!

Ash's head snapped to his left. That was Maria's voice! He spotted her over by the destroyed DJ table, waving frantically to them. Terrence was propped up against a support beam to the destroyed lights, his right arm sporting several bleeding gashes. They may have talked Ash into leaving, but if they happened to run into his friends, he wasn't going to abandon them.

He began to force his way to the newly weds when multiple booms overhead blasted down. The sky lit up with explosions as four helicopters exploded simultaneously. Chopper parts littered down, trailing fire and smoke behind them. With an earth shattering boom, the majority of the wreckage crashed into the DJ's stand, crushing Maria and Terrence beneath it. The remaining electric equipment that had been working, shorted out and exploded. The smell of burning plastic, copper, and rubber filled their noses as Ash looked on.

He began to continue forward to save them, but Lance's voice stopped him, "ASH! There's nothing you can do for them now...".

...FUCK! He was right...

The few remaining Rocket helicopters began to retreat, allowing more Dominion's access to the wedding guests. Blasts of lightning shot down from the Dominion's, striking a few fleeing figures. Ash grabbed hold of Misty and his mother, and then raced after Lance. Dragonite intercepted a bolt of lightning with an Ice Beam.

Finally, the five of them burst from the fleeing crowd, and onto a grassy patch of the Oak ranch. A few fleeing stragglers raced through the darkness, and Dominion's zoomed after them. Screams of terror pierced the night as the sound of ripping flesh came from the dark shapes.

As they began their sprint across the field, a Dominion thudded down in front of them. Halting their escape with its eyes glowing through the dark. Its black leather scaled skin nearly made it vanish in the night, but Ash could make out its silhouette. A spotlight from one of the retreating choppers passed over them briefly. Allowing them to glimpse the Dominion baring its jagged teeth.

Once they were engulfed by the night again, the Dominion lunged. Dragonite intercepted it at the blink of an eye, Body Slamming the creature back. It screeched in shock, but regained itself quickly. With another metallic shrill, its eyes lit up, and a wave of yellow energy exploded out of it directly at Dragonite.

"Move" Lance ordered his Pokemon, and Dragonite rolled out of the way just in time.

"Pikachu! Thunder"!

"PikaaaaCHUUUU"!

The sharp blast of lightning whizzed from Ash's shoulder and hit the Dominion in the chest. It recoiled only slightly, and then glared directly to Ash. Three more Dominion's landed next to it, glaring with the same hate filled glowing eyes.

"Thunder again"!

"Dragon Breath"!

Pikachu let loose another bolt of electricity, and Dragonite opened its jaws wide to blast a fiery wave down on the Dominion's. Two of the Dominion's eyes flashed, and then both attacks redirected randomly and exploded in the distance. The other two Dominion's each fired a blast of lightning, and then a pulse of yellow energy right behind it.

Their attacks closed the gap too fast for the group to react.

BOOM!

The attacks detonated before they could reach the group.

"NO" Lance shouted, his voice cracking in distress.

Dragonite had swooped in to intercept, taking the attacks head on. The Dragon Pokemon fell to the grass, not a muscle twitching. The Dominion's screeched, and then lunged forward-SMACK! They bounced off of a barrier, that before they had hit it, was invisible. The four dark creatures looked bewildered, and then were suddenly surrounded on all sides by the same shimmering screens of energy.

"Mr. Mime"!

"Mimey" Delia called out in shock and relief.

Mr. Mime stood ten feet away, holding a broom stick like a spear.

"He must of ran here to check on me" Delia answered even though no one had asked.

The Dominion's screeched and attacked the barriers with yellow blasts of energy, but the Light Screens held firm.

"Mime, Mr. Mime" the clown Pokemon shouted to the group, beckoning them to hurry.

"Lead the way to Ash's house Mimey" Delia told her Pokemon as the group began to rush after the clown.

Lance took an extra moment, giving his fallen Dragon one last look. Unfortunately, now was not the time for mourning, so he raced after the others. As they cleared Professor Oak's ranch and made it into town, they realized all the commotion had awoken the citizens of Pallet Town.

Pokemon trainers were doing there best to battle against the Dominion's, but most of them were being ripped apart by the Dominion's savagery. The group ran through the streets, passing a beheaded Wartortle, and a cracked open Kingler.

Officer Jenny, and the rest of the police force had given up battling with Pokemon, and opened fire on the attacking dark creatures. The group rounded a corner in time to see a police cruiser explode from an impact of lightning. Flames engulfed the two officers who had been using the car doors for cover. Burning flesh penetrated their nostrils, but the group continued on, thankful to have Mr. Mime's Light Screens. Dominion's would swoop down to slice at one of them, but would bounce off an invisible barrier.

This marked the third time Ash had to watch as his hometown was attacked...and this time there was nothing they could do to save it. Officer Jenny bolted out of an alley in front of them, diving for the ground as a Dominiom flew over her. Its claws scratching a deep gash into her back.

"Thunderbo-" Ash started to order, but it was too late.

A second Dominion flew out of the alley and landed on Jenny's back, pushing her face first into the pavement. With a metallic shrill, it shoved its sharp claws on its third arm through the back of her neck and into the concrete. With a quick twist, and a tug, it raised Officer Jenny's head into the air and flung it away.

Misty's stomach churned, but she steeled herself by gritting her teeth. She could taste the bile in the back of her throat, but it did not force its way out. The Dominion that had decapitated Jenny turned its eyes on them. With a swift motion is launched its yellow lightning at them. Mr. Mime's barrier deflected it easily, but the clown was beginning to sweat. The other Dominion, that had exited the alley first, landed behind them. Sneering a wide, bloody, smile.

Misty wondered what poor person or Pokemon that thing had sunk its teeth into. The two Dominion's pointed all three of their arms at the group, and began to charge a massive wave of energy. Ash's clenched his fists, and shot Mr. Mime a look. The clown looked exhausted. No way would it be able to retain their defense if those blasts connected.

"Stop".

The metal voice rang down, piercing through their skulls. Pikachu's ears folded in, trying to stop the stinging. The two Dominion's ceased charging their attacks, and looked up. The sounds of death echoed in the distance as Ash looked up too.

Another Dominion, slightly bigger than the others, flew down. Landing just outside of Mr. Mime's Light Screen. Instinctively, Ash stepped in front of Misty and his mother once he noticed the eye color of the new arrival. Green, bright, glowing green. It snarled at Ash and then said, "finally I can see you in the flesh".

Ash had only ever seen this particular Dominion once. It was in a dream that felt like he had had years ago. Right before the group that raced off to save Mewtwo reached Mt. Chimney. Ash had half hoped this creature had been an allusion, but there was no denying the thing in front of him. The leader of the Dominion's...

"This is your nightmare Ash Ketchum" it spoke with a hint of joy, "you may have delayed our arrival, but you cannot delay the arrival of Darkness".

Ash clenched his fist as the green eyed Dominion continued, "and here you are, ours for the taking. Without you, our foresight will be clear, and your universe's future no more".

"You can try to kill us all you want" Ash spat, "but we will NOT go down without taking you with us"!

"I'm sure you will try" the Dominion sneered, "however, there is something I must know before I taste your flesh. The Mew...where have you hidden it"?

They didn't know where the Mew was?!

Not believing the dumbfound look on Ash's face, the Dominion leader continued, "it has vanished from our foresight! You are the only abomination to ever hide from us. You WILL tell us how you've hidden the Mew, or their deaths-".

It nodded towards the three people behind Ash, "-will be...well, exhilarating for us"!

Ash cocked his head to the side to look behind him at the others. Delia had her hands pulled to her chest with fear, her eyes wide as she watched the exchange in front of her. Mr. Mime stood between her and the others, his broom stick still being brandished like a spear. Lance stood firm, not letting the terror in him show as he glared down the Dominion. Misty looked only at Ash, and when his eyes met hers, she shook her head just enough that only Ash could see. Pikachu's tail brushed against Ash's cheek, and then he swiveled his gaze back to the towering Dominion before him.

With his signature cocky smile, he repeated something he had said to the green eyed creature the first time they had met, "choke on a Caterpie".

With a horrific metal roar, the Dominion smashed its three arms against the Light Screen, and shattered it. The shimmering light around them vanished and the Dominion stepped forward, growling low. Three PokeBalls flew by Ash, and exploded open, cutting the advancing Dominion off. An Aerodactyl, Dragonair, and Charizard materialized with a few roars. The other two yellow eyed Dominion's shrieked, and charged forward.

"HOLD THEM BACK" Lance shouted, "DON'T LET THEM FOLLOW US"!

Ash felt a jerk on the back of his suit, and was pulled away briskly as the three dragons took flight to avoid being sliced. The green eyed Dominion tried to fly around the Pokemon, but the Dragonair wrapped its tail around the creatures leg and pulled back, making it smack into the concrete. The fight quickly vanished from view as Ash was drug around a corner. Lance shoved him forward, and said, "we have to keep going"!

"Lance" Ash started, "your Pokemo-".

Ash cut off when Lance glowered at him with a look that read plain as day "shut up...".

So, Ash did what he had been doing. What he had been told to do. Run. He led the way down the street, blocking out the continuing sounds of people screaming in the distance, and impacts of lightning. He ignored the smoke rising over the rooftops, and the orange glow of fire that was beginning to light up the night. No time to think, no time to help...

Lance had pulled out his PokeGear and rapidly dialed, after a few rings he began to shout into it, "Kyle! Change of plans! I need you to fly into town, and pick us up at Ash Ketchum's house...coordinates? How about you just follow the tracker in my PokeGear? Be here in five minutes or we're dead"!

With that, Lance pocketed his PokeGear and ordered everyone to pick up the pace. They passed bloodied body after body, or a person running the opposite direction. Dominion's would fly overhead, but thankfully none of them noticed the group. The sounds of fighting were not lessening, as the roars of Pokemon who were fighting back echoed around town. Gunshots from the remaining Police Officers popped into the night, and the shrieks of the Dominion's continuously sent chills down their spines.

Finally, they were running up the drive to Ash's home. Which was thankfully still standing, seeing as the house next to his had a large hole blasted out of the side. Misty ran over the chunks of wood that had splintered over into Ash's yard, and followed him inside as he slammed his shoulder into the door. Not bothering to take the time to unlock it. He didn't stop running, and bolted through the house towards his room, Misty close behind him. The couple flung open the door, and sprinted in, heading straight for the nightstand by his bed. Ash yanked the drawer out so violently, that the nightstand lurched forward a foot, knocking off the clock and lamp that had been resting on it. He pulled out his and Misty's PokeBelt's, and discarded the drawer.

Not bothering to clasp the belts to their waists, the two ran back out into the hall. Pikachu gripped tightly to Ash's shoulder the entire time, ignoring the heavy impacts Ash's quick movements were causing the mouse to have. The beating of helicopter blades flew overhead, and quickly descended down. Ash and Misty flew back into the living room, where Lance had remained stationed in the doorway to look for danger. Delia had been watching the hallway intently, waiting for them to come back.

"Kyle's here" Lance called, "hurry"!

He disappeared outside, and the others ran after him. Misty was second out, behind Delia and Mr. Mime, and spotted the helicopter landing in the road. Lance was already there, and was sliding the door open before it had fully touched down. His hair and cloak were whipping fiercely from the wind, and his shout was drowned out as he beckoned for the others. They bolted to the chopper, Mr. Mime falling a few paces behind from lack of energy. Five feet from the helicopter, Ash felt Pikachu twitch on his shoulder, and reacted a moment too late.

An impact knocked him to the side, but he remained on his feet. Pikachu's tiny claws dug into his back as the rodent nearly fell off, but kept his balance. Misty had hit the pavement, scuffing her hands and knees with blood and dirt.

"ASH RU-"!

His mother's voice barely penetrated over the beating helicopter blades, and the grunt in her voice as it was cut off numbed his senses with fear. He spun on the spot and saw her. The green eyed Dominion had zoomed overhead, knocking into the retreating group. It had reached out to grab Ash, but Delia had seen the creature coming, and shoved her son, and Misty, aside. The dark thing had snatched Delia instead, and raging at its mistake, stopped flying away.

Two of its arms were pierced through Delia's stomach and chest. Blood trickled from her mouth, and tears filled her wide brown eyes. Ash was unable to hear her over the sounds that night, but he clearly saw her silently mouth "go".

"NOOOOOOOOO"!

"MR. MIME"!

Ash started forward, but a pair of rough hands snatched him back and threw him furiously into the helicopter. He hit the other side of the interior, but was charging forward again almost instantly. The door slid shut, and Ash slammed his fists into the window. Delia's body was dropped, and it smacked into the pavement as the chopper rose into the air. Mr. Mime, who had apparently not been grabbed, ran at the dark creature. Swinging his broomstick like a bat. The Dominion swooped down, and in the blink of an eye, grabbed the clown's neck and twisted.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH"!

Ash pounded on the window and the door, pulling on the lever, trying to open it. The shrinking Dominion looked up at the retreating chopper, and Ash could see the glint of victory in its green eyes. Lance wrapped his arms around Ash and pulled him away from the window.

"LET ME GO" Ash roared, "I HAVE TO SAVE HER! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING CREATURE"!

Lance didn't shout back, but merely forced Ash into a seat and held him down.

"GOD DAMMIT LANCE! GET THE FUCK OFF! AAGHH! MOM! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK"!

He fought against Lance with all he had, but Lance withstood the punches, still not uttering a word. Misty sat opposite Ash, holding Pikachu to her chest as tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Mom...".

And Ash stopped fighting, breaking down like a 5 year old. Sobbing uncontrollably with snot running from his nose. Only now did Lance let go, and collapsed onto the floor, staring down with a blank look. Misty grit her teeth as her chest convulsed harshly. The woman who had been like a mother to her, treated her like family, helped give her a childhood to remember...was gone. Her eyes stung, her chest ached, and her stomach churned. She force her eyes open, and turned her head to look out the window. The sight was blurry with the water pouring from her eyes, but nevertheless, she saw Pallet Town in flames. The forest around Professor Oak's ranch was burning down, and Pokemon were fleeing into the night. Buildings were being blown apart by Dominion lightning, and the citizens scattered like lost ants.

The helicopter flew higher, disappearing into the clouds, and blocking the town from view. Professor Oak was right...Pallet Town was lost.

* * *

 **:,( that's how I feel. Anyone else?  
**

 **I hope I wrote the fall of Pallet Town as tragically as possible. This chapter is ment to showcase just _how_ brutal the Dominion's are. No mercy whatsoever, and if their overall destruction didn't show that, then I hope Delia's fate did. That whole ending was a hard scene to write, let me tell you.**

 **Anyway, hopefully it won't take me near as long to get out the next chapter, and I look forward to seeing you all then!**


	3. The Fall of Pallet Town P2

**Hey guys, Chp. 3 is here! This one is a wee bit shorter than the last two, but that's just the way it was flowing. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

 _8 weeks ago..._

 _Professor Oak turned the PokeBall over in his hand...again, and then again. His mind boggled down with questions and concerns. Today marked the third day after Gary's funeral, and the third day after Oak had been given all of Gary personal effects. This included the items that had been collected from Gary's body in the morgue. All of the items Professor Oak recognized: Gary's PokeBelt, PokeGear, etc. All of them...except for one...the PokeBall he was currently turning over in his hand._

 _The ID number was not one from Kanto, so he had checked to see if it had been purchased from a different region. Gary traveled a lot, who's to say one of his PokeBalls needed to be replaced? However, the ID still did not register. The idea of opening the ball to see if something was inside came to him, but then a cautionary feeling followed._

 _Gary caught a lot of Pokemon. If there was one inside, it could range anywhere from a Weedle to an Aggron. Best not to let loose and Aggron in the lab Gary may had of just caught._

 _So, he opted to scan the ball first. Check for structural damage, and see exactly what lay inside...and never would he have consider what was inside..._

 _There was a knock at the door, and the Professor called out, "come in"!_

 _The door to his study swung open, and Ash walked into the room. Just Ash, no Pikachu, no Misty. Just as Professor Oak had asked him to do._

 _"You wanted to visit with me Professor"?_

 _Ash closed the door behind him as he walked farther into the room._

 _"Yes" Oak leaned forward in his chair, placing the PokeBall on the desk before him, "sit down"._

 _Ash did as instructed, looking just a little bewildered to the Professor's solemn tone._

 _"Is something the matter" Ash asked cautiously as he took the chair on the opposite side of the desk._

 _"Everything is as fine as it can be" Oak offered as reassuringly as he could, "I'm just a little bewildered about this"._

 _He gestured to the PokeBall between them, and Ash looked it over._

 _"What's confusing about it" he asked, looking back up at the Professor._

 _"It has no registered ID whatsoever" Professor Oak explained, "technically this PokeBall does not exist in any region"._

 _"So it's a special made ball"?_

 _"Not at all, it's just a regular ol PokeBall" Oak continued, "aside from the ID, it happened to be on Gary's person at the time of...death"._

 _He swallowed as he said that last word. Ash shifted in his chair uneasily._

 _"So" Oak moved on, trying to ease the sadness, "I ran a few scans on it, and much to my surprise, the Pokemon inside of it...well..."._

 _Oak opened a drawer, and pulled out a printed sheet of paper. He handed it to Ash, who took it and began to read. His expression grew into shock and remembrance as he read over the text. Suddenly it clicked, and Ash looked at the PokeBall once more before he filled Professor Oak in._

* * *

Present Day...

The massive amount of helicopter wreckage crashed into the DJ table, crushing Maria and Terrence, and shorting out the remaining electronics. They exploded in a massive fireball that May felt the heat from on her face.

"LOOK OUT" Cameron's voice shouted behind her, and then his hands yanked her out of the way as a Dominion zoomed by slicing at her.

"We can't stay here any longer" Brock shouted as May regained her own balance.

"We can't leave Ash and Misty" May bellowed back, her eyes frantically scanning each fleeing face.

"I don't like it either May, but Brock is right" Cameron told her, watching the sky for attacking Dominion's, "we're going to be killed if we stay here any longer".

"But what if-".

"They're strong together May" Delila cut her off, "they'll be fine"!

May looked to each of them, and finally, nodded in agreement. If anyone could survive this, it was Ash and Misty. She was sure of it! More screams of terror caused May's ears to ring as dozens more Dominion's swooped into the crowd. The Rocket helicopters had begun to retreat, fleeing before they could be brought down.

"Let's move it" Cameron barked, grabbing May's wrist and jerking her to the side as a large man nearly plowed her over.

"To Professor Oak's lab" Brock shouted over the terrified screams, "we'll rendezvous there"!

May's heart skipped, maybe Ash and Misty had the same idea? Brock's towering frame led the way, covering Delila as much as he could. Cameron pulled May to his back, and forced her to wrap her arms around his chest.

"Don't let go" he ordered, turning his head just enough so she could hear him.

May nodded into his back, and tightened her grip. Cameron twisted and turned so that he took the beatings from the retreating guests. The hits would jolt May, but otherwise, she went untouched. Her feet left the makeshift dance floor and almost slid out from under her on wet grass. She mentally decided the grass was wet from a spilled drink...

She closed her eyes as they proceeded across the field. Burying her face in between Cameron's shoulder blades. She felt water smudge across her face, and realized she must of been crying.

Screams, metallic shrieks, and the ripping of clothes and flesh pierced through the night air. Sending crisp tingles down their spines as they quickly moved towards the lab. Brock gripped one of his PokeBalls tight, his thumb on the release button. He was seriously debating about using his Steelix...though Delila had already used her Onix...

The beating blades of the helicopters were nearly gone now, being replaced by the sound of gunfire in the middle of town. Delila flinched with every pop, and tried to retreat further into Brock's chest.

They had broken away from the main surge of people now, and were almost to Oak's lab. Dark figures ran every which direction into the night, and Brock tried to block out their agonizing screams as a Dominion would catch them.

Finally, and with a little luck that they did not have to face a Dominion, Brock's hand clasped onto the back door knob of the lab.

* * *

Giovanni crawled his way through twisted, and crumpled metal. His left shoulder seared with burning pain, so he was limited to his right hand. He could hear the retreating blades of his Air Force, and if those cowards didn't turn back to fight, he would kill them all personally.

His hand crawled ahead of him, searching through the dark and debris. His face pressed against a cold metal shard, pricking at his cheek, but he ignored it. There! His fingers closed around the radio he had been searching for.

Clicking the button, he said, "this is Giovanni! Where in the Hell do you think you cowards are going?! Get back here and find that Mew"!

There was static for a moment, and then Matilda's voice came through, "good to hear your voice sir! We assumed the worst. Unfortunately, most of the air force has shut off their transmitters, and I am unable to reach them".

Giovanni growled into the mic, so Matilda continued, "we are turning back now as we speak. I'm afraid one chopper is only good for an evac sir".

"AN EVAC"?!

Something detonated in the distance, and multiple metal shrieks lit into the night.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING EVAC" Giovanni roared so loudly that feedback rang through the tiny speaker, "I NEED THAT MEW"!

It took Matilda a moment to answer back, but flatly she said, "yes sir".

Giovanni licked a bit of blood dripping from his lip and flung the radio away from him.

* * *

Brock sprinted through the dark halls, the others right on his tail. They had been running and searching through room after room, hoping to find someone. So far...no luck. Someone had to be in the lab right? Even just a random stranger looking for shelter?

"Ash! Misty" May called for the umpteenth time, her voice bouncing down the empty corridor.

"Professor! Mrs. Ketchum" Brock decided to try again, "Lance"!

Still no replies. The deathly sounds outside had been muffled greatly the further into the laboratory they ran, but the Dominion's horrible metal shrills could still be heard.

"Brock" Cameron's voice suddenly broke in, "I see a light down this hall"!

Brock and Delila stopped sprinting, and turned back to the other two. Cameron was motioning down the hall Brock had just passed, and May was squinting to try and see better.

"Maybe it's one of them" May asked a little unsure, but hope was in her voice.

Brock hurried back to them, and looked down the hall as well. Sure enough, a light was shining through a cracked open door.

"One way to find out" Brock said, and quickly led the way once again.

His figure blocked the light from Mays's view, so she shuffled to the side to keep her eyes on the door. Their footsteps echoed down the hall, and as they neared the door, a shadowy figure darted across the opening. The group froze inches from the room, and with a quick inhale of breath to help his courage, Brock gripped the PokeBall he still had in his hand and reached for the doorknob.

He flung it wide open, and Professor Oak appeared in his vision pointing a handgun straight at him.

"WHOA EASY PROFESSOR, IT'S JUST US"!

The relief spreading over Oak's face would have been priceless if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Oh thank God" Professor Oak breathed heavily, "in quickly"!

He slammed the door behind them as they crossed the threshold. May found herself in a semi large room, with dozens of different machines and mechanisms she couldn't identify. In the center of the room, sat a round table encased in a glass dome that was connected to a wench above it. On the table, with a bunch of wires connected into it, was a PokeBall.

"Mew"?

May jumped violently to her left, crashing into Cameron. Thankfully he was quick enough to catch her before she hit the tile. His arms wrapped around her, and lifted her back to her feet.

Floating in front of them was a small, pink, catlike Pokemon. The baby Mew. May breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed herself. Until she noticed she was leaning her back into Cameron's chest, with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Eep" she jumped forward, pulling away from him, "sorry...".

She was blushing furiously, but that was as far as that went as Professor Oak shoved by them, hurrying to a machine on the far end of the room. His sat the handgun down on the desk beside it, and then positioned himself in front of a small monitor. His fingers clicking away rapidly on the keyboard.

"Mew"!

The small pink Pokemon zoomed over by his side and watched the text flicker across screen.

May worked away her blush, and then stepped forward a foot, "Professor, have you seen the others"?

There was a hitch in his typing, he did not reply, instead he spoke to Mew "Do you remember what I told you Mew"?

Mew cocked its head to the side, blinking slowly with big blue eyes.

"About in case we ever needed to keep you safe"?

Mew's eyes lit up with recognition and it zoomed in a circle. Apparently happy that it remembered.

The others had inched closer as the Professor worked, but Cameron took a glance back at the PokeBall in the middle of the room. His attention was snapped back when the machine Oak was at, let out a loud hiss, and a panel slid open in the side. The older man reached into the compartment, and grasped the small sphere inside it.

A MasterBall, with the original purple top, but a pink underneath. With a sharp turn, he looked back to the younger adults. He eyed each of them for a moment, then spoke quickly, "Ash and Misty are fine, last I saw them. I instructed them to run, and not look back. Lance and Delia were with them as well. I'm sure they've all made it out of here by now".

Relief washed over the younger four, but not all of their worries vanished. Oak then turned to Mew, and raised the MasterBall.

"Time to go in. We must keep you safe".

Mew nodded in understanding, Professor Oak pressed the button on the front. The little red beam shot out, and sucked Mew into the ball.

"As for you all" Oak continued swiftly, hurrying past them to the center table, "I have a job for you"!

He put the MasterBall down beside the glass domed PokeBall and began to type on another keyboard.

"I need you four to protect Mew" he informed, "get it out of here! At all costs"!

This surprised them, and each of them shared a quick look before Brock asked, "you want us to take Mew"?

"Precisely" Oak nearly shouted, spinning away from the center table to face the others, "the Dominion want this Mew, and Ash! I told him to run so that the two wouldn't be in the same place! You four must get this baby as far away from here as you can"!

A muffled explosion went off somewhere in town, making them all shift uneasily.

"Where would we take it" May asked, "where are we supposed to go"?

That last question rang hard through the group. Where we're they supposed to go? Pallet Town was surely lost, and no other city would be safe for long. They had no where.

"Shamouti" Oak told them, "take the baby to Shamouti Island".

Silence, well silence among the five people in the room. Outside, the sounds of Hell continued on.

"Why Shamouti" Brock finally asked.

"I've been working on a theory" Oak began, finally turning back to the center table, "I'll explain it in full when I can, but for now, just remember we need Ash, and the Legendary Pokemon".

He finished typing, and pressed the enter key. The wench above the dome hissed, and raised the glass from the table.

"Those pictographs found in Sinnoh told of Arceus and the Legendary Pokemon fighting together to stop the Dominion's" he said as he picked up the PokeBall from the center of the table, "I believe that is how we must do it again, and Ash has met every single one".

Suddenly, it clicked in Cameron's mind what was in the PokeBall Professor Oak was holding.

"Lugia and the Legendary Birds are at Shamouti-" Oak stopped himself, glancing down at the PokeBall in his hand, then continued, "well, I hope Lugia returned to Shamouti after that boat incident. Unfortunately, we never leaned how many Legendaries Team Rocket has caught. Thankfully, you all saved two of them".

With that said, Oak opened the PokeBall. May gasped, she had completely forgotten! Suicune materialized before them, its blue main flowing as if there were a soft breeze. It snorted to the group, and then turned its eye on the Professor.

"I've been monitoring Suicune closely for the last two months" Oak explained, "thankfully he already knew me, otherwise I may have lost a chunk of my lab".

Brock was the only one to know what Professor Oak had men't. Seeing as no one else in the room had been witness to the Lake of Life event with Celebi.

"If Lugia has returned to the Orange Islands, then you four must find it" Oak pressed on, "in fact, I'm assigning the four of you to track down all of the Legendary Pokemon not under Rocket control".

"What about Ash and Misty" May suddenly cut in, "where will they be going"?

"For now, I imagine Lance will take them to the Indigo Plateu" Oak mused, "I'll contact him there and-.

"Oh how nice of you to have found my Suicune"!

The female voice cut across the room, sending a shiver up May's spine. Matilda strode into the room, with Giovanni and three other Rockets in tow. The grunts had handguns pointed at the group.

"Last time I saw you, you left me to die under a hundred pounds of rock" Matilda sneered.

She certainly didn't look as if she had been almost crushed to death. Her silver eyes glinted over to Delila as she glanced back at the hand gun Professor Oak had left on the desk behind them.

"Where's the Mew Professor" Giovanni growled, stepping forward, "I know it is here".

"Torture me like you did Everett, but you'll never find out" Oak retorted, glaring down the Rocket leader.

Suicune growled deeply in response as well, spreading its feet so it could attack faster if needed.

"Bad dog" Matilda taunted, "I thought I had taught you better than that"!

"Back it down Professor" Giovanni warned, "before it gets hurt again".

"I'm confident Suicune can take on the five you" Oak retorted defiantly.

For a brief moment in Professor Oak's attitude, Brock could see a hint of Gary, and the thought almost made him smile.

Giovanni, however, scowled even further. Slowly, he reached around to his PokeBelt and removed two Balls.

"Confident huh? How about now"?

Giovanni tossed the two Balls before him, and in two bursts of light stood Entei and Raikou. Roaring straight at Suicune, and covered in wires and the tiny device that gave Giovanni control.

Suicune stepped back, its growl diminishing upon seeing its brethren.

And just like that, what cocky attitude Oak may have had, was gone. Replaced by an old face filled with worry.

"I'm surprised they were ever confident" Matilda snarled with a wicked grin, "seeing as one of them was a Rocket".

What?! The tension that suddenly filled the room was terrifying. May glanced around at the three other young adults. Each was wearing a dumbstruck expression. None of them could have been a Rocket...could they? She then looked towards Professor Oak, who had turned back and stared only at Brock.

Brock looked back, trying desperately to read the look in the old man's eyes. Oak didn't glance to anyone else, never shifted his eyes, as he suddenly shouted, "GO"!

And faster than Brock would have believed, Oak snatched the MasterBall from the table, threw it to Brock, and then released a Dragonite and a Feraligator.

"HyperBeam! HydroPump"!

Dragonite and Feraligator obeyed, and blasted their attacks at Entei and Raikou. The two Legendaries dodged, and Giovanni shouted, "OPEN FIRE"!

The three grunts pulled the triggers of their handguns, but the bullet were stopped cold by an Ice Beam from Suicune.

Brock wasted no time in turning to the others and yelling, "let's go"!

He grabbed Delila's wrist with his free hand, and immediately scanned for another exit. Not finding one, he pocketed the MasterBall and released Geodude.

"Break down this wall" he ordered, pointing to the wall away from the fight.

"Dude" the rock Pokemon shouted, and then barreled through the sheetrock.

As the four ran through the hole, Cameron snatched the forgotten handgun, Brock recalled Geodude, and Professor Oak shouted after him, "KEEP IT SAFE"!

Of course he was referencing the MasterBall holding Mew, and Giovanni deduced what Oak was implying.

"AFTER THEM"!

Matilda attempted to dart after Brock and the others, but Suicune lunged at her, snapping its teeth.

"You son of a Bitch" Matilda growled.

Entei and Raikou fired their attacks at Dragonite and Feraligator. Oak's Pokemon fired back, and the four attacks slammed together and detonated in a quaking blast.

Down the hall that the four young adults had charged into, the floor beneath them rattled violently. Dust blasted out of the hole they had made and barreled down the hall towards them. They coughed and closed their eyes as the air particles clouded their vision.

"Professor" May gagged out, starting to make her way back.

Brock reached out with a snap and halted her progress.

"He told us to go" Brock coughed, "come on"!

He turned her around and pushed, forcing her to move. They moved as quickly as they could through the dust filled hall, following only shadowed shapes of each other. Another explosion went off somewhere outside, followed by Dominion's shrieking in victory.

A tingle ran down Brock's spine. Going outside men't facing off against Dominion's, staying inside men't fighting against Giovanni, and one of them might be a Rocket grunt...

He'd worry about that later, no one was trying to kill anyone yet. Dominion's were the bigger threat, so he grit his teeth and pushed on. A Pokemon roared far behind them, but Brock was unable to identify which Pokemon it may have been.

Keep going...keep going...damn dust...Shimouti, they had to get to Lugia!

Finally, the dust let up, and they could breath normally again. A window in a room ahead of them shattered and the four froze in place. Brock reached back for a PokeBall. In front of him, Cameron raised the handgun to the door.

BANG!

Both girls shrieked as the door splintered off its hinges and a Dominion barged through. Cameron pulled the trigger rapidly, catching the creature off guard and peppering its torso with bullets. Yellow blood spurted from its chest, and it staggered back, but otherwise it seemed fine...furious even.

It opened its mouth wide and screeched at them. May covered her ears, feeling warm blood trickle out of them. Brock tossed his PokeBall, releasing Geodude.

"Body Slam"!

"Dude"!

The Rock Pokemon zoomed at the Dominion. It flew straight up, dodging the attack. Then flicking its third arm, launched lightning at Geodude. All logic to Brock pointed towards Geodude being able to withstand electricity...

The lightning struck, blasting a chunk of rubble from Geodude's body and leaving a bloody hole. Geodude grunted in pain, but remained conscious. Turning to the dark creature determinedly.

"Dude Dude! Geodude" it shouted and launched itself at the Dominion.

The thing must of thought that its attack would have killed Geodude, because it only retaliated with a bewildered expression. Geodude slammed into the creature, wrapping its stony fingers around the Dominion's neck. The Rock Pokemon smashed the Dominion so hard into the wall that the Sheetrock gave in and they both tumbled into the room over.

Brock ran to the demolished section of wall, and peered in. Geodude had positioned itself on top of the Dominion in such a way that the dark creature was stuck flailing on its back, with none of its three arms able to reach the rock.

Seeing Brock, and then the others appear, Geodude shouted in distress, "GEODUDE! Geo, Dude"!

It pointed once to the hall, and then quickly went back to holding down the Dominion. Brock's stomach hitched as he understood what his Pokemon was saying. Run! No! He couldn't leave one of his Pokemln behind! His hand traveled to his PokeBalls, briefly brushing against Mew's as well...

"DUDE! GEODUDEDUDE"!

It glared at Brock, and then shook its body to signal shaking its head. Delila's hand fell on Brock's shoulder...Brock stared right back at Geodude...thinking back to the day he had first caught the Pokemon.

"Thank you" he said, and then ran with the others in tow. The lab shook with an explosion somewhere in the building, but they kept running. They burst into the main lobby, where only a mere 3 hours ago the wedding guests were arriving. The chandelier high above them rocked back and forth as another explosion rocked through the walls. Cameron reached the front door first, and burst through it.

They halted just outside the lab...Professor Oak had built his lab, and ranch, on somewhat of an overlook to Pallet Town. No matter where you were at the lab, you could see the sleepy town perfectly...unfortunately...they could see Pallet Town perfectly...

It was aflame with the largest fires any of them had ever seen. The buildings and homes crumpling underneath the excessive heat. Professor Oak's ranch was a blackened wasteland, and the woods off to the north were slowly burning away.

A few scattered dark figures of people, and Pokemon on the outskirts of town, were rushing off into the night. Fleeing for their lives. A few stranded screams of terror echoed over the crackling flames, only to be silenced shortly by a Dominion screech.

"We have to keep going" Cameron said firmly, beginning to lead the way away from the flames.

Their was stress, and pain in his voice, but none near the amount Brock and May were feeling. This town had always been like a second home, made so by the Ketchum's. Ash and Delia, a good friend and a mother figure to them...childhood memories, and future memories not yet created...friends and family...gone. Burnt to the ground.

A single tear ran down May's cheek. Her chest ached something fierce, crumbling in on itself as the pain washed over her. How could they fight against this? Brock looked down to his feet, then quickly turned away. He started forward, but stopped when he realized May had yet to move.

"May" Brock called, "come on".

She didn't respond.

"May" he called again.

Still she did not reply. She couldn't...this would be their fate no matter what right?

"Hey"!

Cameron's face appeared in her line of vision, illuminated by the massive fires of Pallet.

"I know this hurts, but we have to keep moving. Professor Oak, Lance, Misty, Ash...they are all counting on us. Wether they know it or not. We have to go, we can't let them down. The rest of the world will fall just like Pallet if we do. We have to get Mew away from here".

May's blue eyes turned to his bright green ones. The firelight made them dance before her. It was pleasantly captivating and terrifying at the same time.

"You don't have to do it alone either May" he continued, "I'll be right behind you every step of the way. I promise, but we have to go".

He reached out and placed both his hands on her shoulders. The handgun having been pocketed as he walked up to her. As she looked into his eyes she felt her confidence returning, and nodded. He the grabbed her hand and ran.

The group ran to the south, avoiding town altogether and heading for the docks. To get to the Orange Islands, they needed a boat right? May glanced back only once, letting one pleasant memory of her first ever visit to Pallet Town wash over her.

* * *

 **Welp, that's chapter 3 of part 3! And now I have a question for ya'll. We've now had the two chapters of the two groups leaving Pallet. Would you guys like me to do individual Chp. for the two groups, or would you like me to split the Chp. half and half?**

 **As always, let me know what ya'll think!**


	4. The Indigo Plateu

**On with chp. 4!**

* * *

"TAKE OFF" Giovanni bellowed, "GET US IN THE AIR"!

The Rocket leader launched himself into the waiting chopper, sliding across the metal floor and hitting the opposite wall. Matilda threw herself into the copilot chair, pressing and flipping buttons and switches. The blades began to spin up.

A horrific metal shriek stung her ears, and she heard Giovanni clamber back to the open door.

"Stop it Nidoking" Giovanni demanded, releasing his Pokemon, "Body Slam"!

They had just retreated out of Oak's lab, unsuccessful in capturing Mew, Suicune, or even the Professor. Once the attacks had detonated, Professor Oak had recalled his Pokemon, and retreated with Suicune into the dust. By the time any of the Rockets could regain their bearings, Dominion's had assaulted the lab. Only Giovanni, Matilda, and one lone Grunt had made it outside to their helicopter.

The Dominion smashed itself into the Nidoking, pushing it back through the dirt. The big Pokemon held firm, and grappled back against the Dominion.

"TAKE OFF" Giovanni barked, sending spittle down his chin.

The chopper slowly rose into the air, and Nidoking temporarily lost its grip on the Dominion as it watched its master flying away. Up high, Giovanni slid the door shut as the Dominion cut down the Nidoking with a bloody swipe of its third arm.

Matilda and the Grunt maneuvered the helicopter as high as they could, taking cover in some clouds so they couldn't be spotted by a Dominion below.

"Sir" Matilda began, letting out the breath she had been holding, "orders"?

Giovanni straightened the collar of his suit before answering, "we're getting that Mew"!

Matilda nodded swiftly, and turned her silver eyes back to the controls, "what about Ash Ketchum? Everett did inform us he has some immunity to these Dominion's".

"Contact Anni and Oakley" Giovanni began, now straightening his hair up, "have them accompany you as you track down those four with Mew. I'll deal with Ketchum".

* * *

Helicopter blades thundered on, attempting to drown out Misty's thoughts, but they were unsuccessful. She had long since slipped into silence, her tears had dried out, and her sobs gone. Each beat of the helicopter resembled the numbness beating from her heart and through her body. She was aware of Pikachu still cradled in her lap, his ears tucked down low as he watched his trainer.

Ash had gone silent as well, staring only at the floor blankly. He hadn't moved an inch in the last hour and a half, once he had stopped crying. Lance had regained himself and moved into the cockpit with Kyle, who Misty had noticed was a muscular blonde man. He hadn't said much yet, only asking the destination Lance wanted.

"Indigo Plateu" Lance had replied, "we have to alert Kanto and the other regions"!

And so, Kyle had shifted course over Viridian City, and headed west. Misty had glanced out of the window as they turned. The city lights danced below her, completely oblivious to the death and destruction just a few miles south of them.

It was about this time that Lance had started to radio Professor Rowan and Dawn in Sinnoh.

"Dawn" he said, clicking the radio's mic on, "Rowan? Come in, this is Lance speaking".

He fiddled with a few of the dials, and tried again, but received only static.

"There was that snowstorm coming in when we left Lance" Kyle tried to reassure him as Lance gripped the mic tight, "I'm sure it's just interfering with their signal".

Lance didn't respond, continuing to fiddle with the dials and try again. As they flew into the mountains, Lance tossed the mic to the floor furiously and turned back to helping Kyle pilot the chopper.

Misty absentmindedly reached down and pet Pikachu between the ears. The mouse raised his head slightly, but remained focused on his trainer. Ash had to move sometime right?

The chopper rattled from the mountain wind, making Misty tense up just a bit more. Kyle turned the chopper to its right, and Misty decided to glance out the windows. To her left, Mt. Silver loomed in the distance, blocking Johto from view. To her right the exit to Victory Road, leading right up to the gates of the Indigo Plateu.

A towering structure of four levels, each with their own battle arena inside, the building was designed to have a castle like appearance. Before the gates lay the town of Indigo, and Misty could see the arena Ash had placed 16th in so long ago. The town was lit up just like Viridian had been. Homes and offices casting light through their windows, each filled with unsuspecting workers or families.

Kyle flew straight over town, and Lance began to fumble around beneath his seat for the mic he had tossed. Clutching it, he pulled it up to his lips and spoke into it, "Indigo Plateu, this is Lance Silver returning with code warning 1680. Personal authorization number: 9647".

There was a moment of static, and then the radio came to life, "copy that Master Lance. Lorelei will be waiting for you at landing pad 31".

Kyle, hearing this, turned the chopper so that they would circle to the right of the Plateu building. Misty glanced out of the window again as Lance continued communicating with the Indigo Air Control. She had been to Indigo many times for a few Official League meetings and updates. The Cerulean Gym was slowly becoming the top Gym, the last Gym trainers were going to get their final badge. She had been proud of that, and then Ash showed back up, and the Gym became unusable for months.

She actually felt the tips of her mouth curl up, but only slightly. In fact, only three days prior to Ash's unexpected arrival in Cerulean, she had been in Indigo for a private meeting with Lorelei. The Elite Four Member, also Misty's hero, had taken her out to lunch and informed her that her Gym was now the second hardest Gym in the region, and that if she kept up the track she was on, Lorelei might even consider Misty as her replacement. Man did that give her a rush! She then returned to Cerulean, went on that date with Mark, and then literally bumped into Ash...that all seemed so long ago...

"Might be a bumpy touch down" Kyle's voice interrupted her train of thoughts, "the mountain wind is pretty brutal today".

He wasn't kidding. Misty was jostled back and fourth as he descended, battering Pikachu between her arms as she tried to hold him still. Ash still was not moving, letting the turbulence jolt him left and right in his seat. The rattling stopped just as soon as the chopper touched the concrete, and Misty loosened her grip on the electric mouse. Lance swooped by her, his cape brushing against her cheek. He quickly slid open the side door, and vanished outside.

Misty unbuckled her belt, and placed Pikachu on her shoulder. She turned to the still motionless Ash, and bent down in front of him. He was no longer so pale, and had slight green tint to him. Misty looked up into his brown eyes, but they were distant, cut off from the world around him. She held back a sigh, knowing that he was slowly processing the destruction of his childhood, of all innocent memories.

She unbuckled his belt so that she could help him out of the helicopter, but as soon as it clicked free, Ash bolted past Misty and went outside. She was knocked back in surprise at his sudden burst of movement, and her temper was about to flare until she heard retching over the dying chopper blades.

Kyle stood up out of his pilot seat, and turned to Misty, "maybe you should check on him"?

Misty felt her temper flare up yet again. Really?! Check on Ash?! That's GENIUS! Why didn't she think of that!

She turned to face Kyle and take her anger out on him, but spotting his light blue eyes filled with such innocence and concern, deflated her courage to do so.

"Yea" she started instead, "I should".

"Pikapi" the mouse agreed.

She stepped out of the helicopter, and into the night air. The immediate area was lit up all around with giant arena like lighting on the outskirts of the landing pad. Several more were lit up in the distance, with parked helicopters underneath them. The backside of Indigo Plateu towered before her, and from her perspective, it seemed to reach higher than the surrounding mountain tops.

Indigo League officials were running up to them, headed by Lorelei, and Lance was briskly making his way. Misty swiveled her eyes around until she found Ash on all fours a good ten feet from the helicopter. His head was ducked down, and Misty saw him arch his back as more vomit forced its way out. Kyle gave her a pity look, and with a quick glance back over to Lance speaking with the other officials, he said to Misty, "Lance will be ok without me for a moment, I'll help you with him".

Misty nodded her thanks, and made her way to Ash. The pool of sick underneath him churned her stomach, but she grit her teeth and gently placed her hand on his back.

"Misty" Ash croaked out before vomiting yet again.

"It's ok Love" she cooed softly, starting to rub his back, "I'm here".

"Pikachuuuu" the rodent added just as softly.

Kyle stood a foot back, waiting until he was needed to help support Ash.

Ash spit some of the taste from his mouth, and slowly sat back on his legs. He stared down at his pile of vomit as he choked out, "she's gone...".

Misty didn't reply, but her rubbing hitched. She looked down at the concrete before her, feeling Pikachu's claws pushing into her shoulder.

"We'll never get to see her again" Ash continued, "my mother...it just doesn't feel real".

Kyle could feel his eyes beginning to burn as Ash spoke, and he quickly blinked a few times as he noticed Lance approaching with Lorelei in tow. He cleared his throat, causing Misty to look up and notice them too. She tapped Ash on the back, and then stood up. Ash followed her example, still staring off in deep thought.

The two Elite's stopped in front of them, and Lorelei gave them a funny look. It was then Misty realized her and Ash were still in their wedding clothes. Her dress was ripped and torn in several places, and she had lost her frilly light blue wristband. Ash's suit was ruffled and ripped down the side, and he had specks of blood splattered over it.

"Would you mind explaining to me now Lance" Lorelei said condescendingly, "what the hell happened"?!

Misty gave Lance a puzzled look, which he answered, "I figured it would be best if the two of you helped me fill the others in".

He then turned to Lorelei once again and added, "I need you to put Kanto on Red Alert. All League and Police officials are to be out and ready to defend their respective towns until we can form a better plan. Then get Agatha and Bruno, and set up the conference room. Dial in all Kanto and Johto Gym leaders, and the Champions of each region right away. The longer we wait, the worse this will be".

"You called in with a priority code 1680" Lorelei started to protest, "That's NEVER been done! What I'm God's name is so important-".

Lance cut her off before she could finish, "now Lorelei"!

She huffed her irritation, but with a quick glance back to Misty and Ash, she marched away.

Turning back to Ash and Misty, Lance spoke quickly, "if there is anyone either of you need to call, do it now! Once this meeting is adjourned, we're departing for Sinnoh".

Ash remained unresponsive, but Misty quickly ran through a list of people in her mind. Most had been present in Pallet Town, except for...

"My sisters" she exclaimed suddenly, "I think they've just came back to the Gym from Hoenn"!

Lance nodded and looked to Kyle, "take them to a video phone, then bring them to the conference room"!

Kyle nodded, but looked a little confused, "no medical"?

"No time" was Lance's response, and then he whisked away with his cape flowing behind him.

"You good" Kyle asked Ash, stepping up beside him.

Ash nodded, and Kyle replied with a curt nod of his own. He then led the way across the landing pad. Misty walked in pace with Ash, and Pikachu took his opportunity to crawl onto his trainer's shoulder. As Kyle led them down some stairs, and onto a sidewalk in the middle of a grassy patch, Ash thought of different people in his mind. Anyone within immediate danger of the Dominion's had been present during the attack. He did however, have someone he needed to call...

They approached the giant building, and Kyle held open the door for the battered couple. Cool air blasted them in the face as they stepped inside the brightly lit hall.

"This way" Kyle said, retaking the lead, "we'll bypass the main lobby, and the people there. You know, so they don't ask questions about your appearance".

"The League wouldn't happen to have spare clothes here, would they" Misty asked, running her fingers through a hole in her side.

"I'm sure I can find something while you're on the phone" Kyle smiled at her, he then cast a glance to Ash, "so, you're Ash huh"?

Ash simply nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you" Kyle started, "Lance has told me about the Lake of Rage, and Hoenn incident. I've also had me ear talked off by Dawn".

He chortled to himself before continuing, "she likes to talk about you and this Brock guy quite a bit".

Ash only nodded once again, making Kyle falter in trying to get Ash to talk. He cleared his throat and added, "well, it seems we'll all be spending quite a bit of time together now, so it's kinda nice to know you before I knew you".

Misty could see the restraint in Kyle's expressions. This was a guy who was normally the...for lack of better wordage, class clown. He was goofy, but kind and caring, and right now he was holding it all back because of what happened not even two hours ago.

"Here we are" Kyle said after another ten minutes of walking in silence, "this room is designated for video calls only, so just pick a phone and dial away. Don't take too terribly long though! Lance will be expecting us soon".

He turned the knob of one of the many doors down their hallway, and let them inside. The room was lined with a dozen video phones, and it was currently empty of people.

"I'll pop down the isle here and see if I can't find a change of clothes" Kyle added, and then closed the door behind them.

Misty immediately sat down at the nearest phone, and dialed swiftly. One ring. She tapped her finger against the desk. Two rings. Ash sat down a few video phones away from her. Three rings. Who could he be calling? Four rings. Misty was sure her sisters had returned home by now.

"Hello? Misty"!?

Violet appeared onscreen, and was instantly taken back by the battered and bruised Misty before her.

"What the Hell-"?

"Violet" Misty cut her off, "thank God you guys are home! There's no time to explain, but the three of you need to leave! Right now"!

"Is that like, Misty I hear" Daisy's question came from offscreen, then her face appeared next to Violet's.

"Like, Hi little sis"!

Violet looked bewildered, "leave? Why do we need to leave? We just got home".

Daisy noticed Misty's appearance and frowned, "Like, what happened"?

"Is that Misty" Lily's face popped in on the opposite side of Daisy, she then too looked confused, "why are you beat up"?

"I'm not kidding" Misty nearly shouted, "leave! Don't stop to pack, just grab the Pokemon and get the Hell out of there"!

The Sensational Sisters looked from one another then in unison asked, "what's going on"?

Misty growled, they certainly didn't have the time, but they wouldn't leave without some kind of explanation.

"Remember when I told you guys about the Dominion" her sisters nodded together, "they're here! Pallet Town is destroyed and...Delia is dead".

She lowered her voice on that last part, glancing over her shoulder at Ash. He hadn't heard.

The sister's each gasped dramatically, and Daisy even began to tear up.

"So get, the, Hell, out, of, Cerulean" Misty said each word harshly, as if they were poisoned.

Before one of her sister's could reply, a siren went off in the distance in Cerulean, followed by an explosion. The sister's glanced offscreen, and Misty's eyes widened.

"Like, what was that"?

"That sounded awfully close" Violet trembled.

"GO" Misty shouted, "get out of the-"!

A massive boom rattled the screen on her sister's side, and made the speakers crackle with feedback. The three girls screamed in unison, but it was cut off as the line went dead.

"DAISY" Misty shouted, slamming her fist onto the dark monitor, "VIOLET! LILY"!

She dialed the number, again and again, but nothing happened. Only a busy signal beeped in her ear.

"Guys..." her voice came out almost a whisper, trembling with fear.

Strong arms slowly wrapped around her as she stared at the blank pixels. They squeezed her gently, and she felt a head rest on her shoulder blade. Her fingers slowly began to fall down the black screen until her hand dropped to the desk.

"Misty" came Ash's voice from her shoulder, but that was all he said.

"No" Misty choked up, her eyes beginning to burn. Hadn't she already cried all that she could tonight?

Her chin dropped to her chest, and she felt the warm water trickle down her cheeks. Ash's arms tightened their grip as a lone sob escaped her.

"I'm so sorry Misty" came a female voice through the video phone Ash had vacated.

Misty raised her head and spotted Iris on the other end. Pikachu had remained on the desk by the phone. Iris looked at a loss for what to say next, she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Go finish your call Ash" Misty forced herself to speak, "I...I need a minute...".

Ash slowly pulled his head from her shoulder, "you sure"?

She nodded, unable to say anymore. Her eyes caught his for a moment, but she could see how distraught he already was, and seeing her like this only added to the grief. The truth was she didn't wan't him to let go, to just hold her forever and make every bad thing that had happened go away. He needed to finish his call though, he wouldn't have made it if it wasn't important.

Ash gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and paused for the briefest of moments. Then he walked away, back to his video call. He glanced back at Misty has he sat down. Her head was hanging low to her chest, and her shoulders were slumped. He could see the tension in her shoulders as she tried to not break down.

"Will she be ok" Iris asked softly, to which Ash replied, "no...not yet".

"How about you"?

He didn't answer her.

"Well..." Iris said slowly to regain Ash's attention, "to answer your question before...well, Cilan has been helping me out with recruiting everyone else. We're making headway, but apparently not enough if the Dominion's are already here".

"How many"?

"Only fifteen, including Cilan and myself".

"That's it"?!

He hadn't men't for it to sound so condescendingly angry, but he wasn't able to stop himself either. Iris winced at his tone, and added on, "do you know how hard it is to track down _everyone_ that _you_ know! You've acquainted a lot of people Ash".

Ash took a breath to steady himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap".

Iris sighed, "it's ok".

With everything going on so fast, Ash was amazed he wasn't bashing his head into the wall...though the thought was enticing...

"We'll double our efforts" Iris pushed on, "and we'll start gettin the ones here to train. We'll need to be prepared for when you call right"?

"Yes" Ash nodded, "we don't have a plan yet, but we'll get one. We'll strike back, that's guaranteed"!

He clenched his fist, slamming it on the desk. No matter how hard the Dominion's hit him, no matter who they took down, he was going to stop them. Gary, his mother, Maria, Terrence...he glanced back at Misty...her sister's. They all deserved a life to live, and if Ash couldn't give them that, then he would destroy the ones who took it from them.

Kyle re-entered the room, carrying a sack in his arms. He glanced around the room, spotted Misty, and then nodded to Ash to signal he would wait outside. Ash waved that he understood, then Kyle set the bag on the nearest desk, and left.

"We need to go Iris" Ash said, turning back to the screen.

"Sure thing" she nodded, then quickly added, "be careful! All of you".

"Pikachupi" the Pokemon motioned with his hand to signal he would watch them.

"We will Iris".

With a quick wave, Ash disconnected the call and swiftly got to his feet. He fumbled through the sack Kyle left, and pulled out two pairs of clothing. Whether they would be a fit, or not, remained to be seen. Ash set the clothes back on the desk, and took a moment to breath in and collect himself. Misty had been strong for him, now he had to be strong for her.

He heard another lone sob escape her, and he spun to speak.

"Hey, Misty" he started softly, walking up to her and bending down to be at her eye level, "we have to get changed. We have to keep...".

He couldn't finish it. How could he? How could he tell her that, when he himself, could barely keep going? Her watery eyes lifted to his, causing his to tear up as well.

"What are we going to do" she asked in a whisper.

Ash's heart stopped. Never before had he heard her sound so terrified, so vulnerable. Like a 4 year old who had just lost their parents. The sound of her voice shaking so terribly forced him to clench his jaw, lest the tears fall fast from his eyes. Then and there, he decided he would never hear her sound that way again. It didn't matter how scared he was, how lost, how angry. Because Misty might usually be the strong one, the one that would tell him they could do it. They could win. But this time, he was doing it for her. He would be strong for her!

A single tear fell from his eye as he opened his mouth to speak, "we're going to fight. We're going to take them down. Because that's what your sister's would want, that's what mom would want. What Gary, Tracy, and Everett would want. Whether we win or lose...we'll go down swinging. We'll take as many of them with us as we can"!

Misty hung her head, letting the tears roll down the bridge of her nose. As one dripped off the tip, Ash's fingers gently placed under her chin and tilted her head back up. With his other hand, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I Love You Misty" he whispered, "and I intend to drive the Dominion's to the Darkness they came from. I'll do this, because when all is said and done...I still want you to marry me. I want to see you as my bride. So we'll win, and we'll do it together".

"Pikapi"!

The mouse bounded up onto Ash's shoulder, pumping his fist in the air. Misty smiled at his antic, but focused on Ash's eyes.

Her mouth opened slightly before she spoke, "oh Ash...".

She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back, pulling her close. There was a knock at the door, followed by Kyle's voice, "Lance just called down. He needs us in the conference room right away"!

* * *

Lance put down his PokeGear as he continued to stare at the map up on screen. Inside the Indigo Conference Room, the meeting between the regions had already begun. Lance had grown tired of waiting on Ash and Misty. He sat at the head of a massive oval shaped table. Built from Oak wood, and shined to perfection. To his right sat Agatha, and Bruno. On his left was only Lorelei. A massive TV screen was mounted on the far wall, showcasing a map of Kanto and Johto, a handful of Kanto Gym leaders, each of the eight Johto leaders, and the Region Champions. Drake from Hoenn, Lucian from Sinnoh, Caitlin from Unova, and Drasna from Kalos.

Missing from the Kanto roster was the Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean, and Celadon Gyms. The large map was broadcasting reported Dominion attacks and sightings, and they were spreading like wild fire.

"Dominion's" Drake said slowly, "these are what you claim to be attacking"?

He held up a photo to the screen. The image was blurry, and taken at night, but a dark creature could be seen hovering above a few homes in Pallet Town. It had three arms, one located between the shoulder blades, and glowing yellow eyes.

"Yes, they are" Lance nodded, "did anyone not read my report on them"?

A few Gym leaders scratched the backs of their heads, avoiding Lance's gaze.

"We read it Lance" Caitlin said, "you must understand how this sounds".

"I do" Lance agreed grimly.

The door swung open, and banged off the wall. Catching the attention of all connected to the call. Kyle burst into the room, and halted when he saw every pair of eyes had trained into him. He gave a weak, goofy smile and a small wave, before sidestepping to allow Ash and Misty to enter.

"But understand this" Lance continued, regaining the attention, "whether or not you believe the origin of these creatures, they are here. Pallet Town is effectively wiped off the map, and it seems the absent Kanto Gym's are under siege now as well".

Misty's breath caught in her throat as she spotted the black Cerulean box on the monitor. The door burst open yet again, and a single League Official ran in.

"Master Lance" he began out of breath, "reports have begun to flood in from Viridian City. They are under attack, and most of the City is in ruins. Whatever they are, a large force has broken off and is headed straight for us".

"What about the Gym"?

"Gone sir".

Silence followed this news. And each of the present Elite Four members cast wary glances between each other. Misty let out her breath, and stepped forward. She was a Gym leader...times of crisis required her involvement.

"Cerulean Gym is gone too" she reported shakily, "the call with my sister's was just disconnected by an explosion".

Lance's expression shifted quickly from shock, to pity, back to business. If Misty hadn't been watching him, she would have missed it entirely.

"Adam" Lance spoke to the League Official that had burst in, "prepare the Plateu for battle. Get the population of Indigo evacuated to the basement as swiftly as possible. You have my permission of the use Authority Code 1147".

The League Official, Adam, straightened up with a salute, "yes sir"!

He then sprinted out of the room. Sirens began to wail from the TV monitor, and Lt. Surge jumped in alarm.

"It appears they're here" Surge barked through the speakers, "this was fun, but duty calls! We'll give em Hell, you save the Regions"!

Before anyone could protest, his screen went black.

"Lance" Drake caught the Dragon Master's attention, "what's your plan"?

Lance grit his teeth, and averted his gaze before answering, "I...don't have one".

A look of shock spread across each face on the screen, and Lance quickly added, "the reality of the situation is...Kanto will be effectively lost before this even begins to get worse. We were caught completely off guard. You want a plan? Johto Gym's, evacuate your towns, and nearby towns to Unova. Champion's, evacuate your regions to there as well. It is located far enough away that it should give you all some time to come up with a battle plan. Kanto Gym's, evacuate if possible, otherwise...give those things Hell".

After another moment of silence, Drake asked, "that's it? That's the plan"?

Lucian came to Lance's aid, "if that's the best we can do on short notice, then consider it done"!

"What of the Orange Islands" Drasna wondered.

"They fall under Kanto jurisdiction, I'll see to it they are evacuated as well" Lance replied.

There was silence once again, so Lance took his opportunity, "if that's that, then go! Begin immediately"!

The remaining onscreen faces nodded, and began to disconnect.

"Lucian" Lance called out before the Sinnoh Champion could disconnect, "an extra moment please".

Lucian returned his hand to his lap and nodded. Lance grabbed for his keyboard, and began to type a phone number in. Lance's other Elite Four members cleared their throats, and Agatha asked, "what's your plan for Kanto"?

"I wan't you three to evacuate as many of the citizens as you can" Lance told her without looking up.

Agatha's lips tightened, but she stood up and beckoned for Lorelei and Bruno to follow her out of the room.

"Might I ask what this is about" Lucian asked as soon as they were gone.

"Do you remember the temple Professor Rowan found"?

The map to Kanto disappeared and Lucian's screen and a black screen with a phone dialing in the center covered the TV.

"Yes, I remember" Lucian nodded, "Professor Rowan and yourself requested League assistance, and your report said it may have a connection to the Dominion's".

"Well it did" Lance replied bluntly, placing the keyboard back down, and then staring at the dialing symbol, "I'm going to request your League assistant again, and this time, I WILL need as many Officials as you can give me".

The black screen lit up, and Professor Rowan's face appeared before them, "Ah Lance! I was beginning worry".

"Lance" came Dawn's excited voice offscreen, "is he coming back yet"?

"Rowan" Lance began, getting right to the point, "the Dominion's have arrived".

"What" Dawn's voice squeaked, and Rowan's brow furrowed.

"Arrived" he asked carefully.

"Yes! Kanto is under assault, and I believe that Temple will be a prime target for them" Lance informed, "Lucian will be sending some League Officials to help with the packing, we'll be there within the next day to assist".

Lance cast a glance back to Ash and Misty, while Lucian fumbled, "now hold on Lance, I never said-".

"Lucian" Lance spoke deep, threateningly. His powerful demeanor shining through the situation, "without your help, we will not get the essential information out of there in time. Don't be part of our failures".

Lucian babbled incoherently for a moment before swallowing, and nodding, "Leage Officials will be there within the hour".

And his screen disconnected.

"Begin packing Rowan" Lance demanded.

"Right away"!

His screen disconnected as well, and Lance rose to his feet. He turned to Ash and Misty, and for the first time, took in their appearance. They were battered and bruised, covered in dry splotches of blood, and wearing clothes slightly too big for them.

He opened his mouth to speak to them, but a siren rang out, and the lights shifted a deep red. An explosion went off in the distance, and Lance immediately swooped from the room.

* * *

 **Man, another chapter down! Things won't be slowing down for Ash and Misty for a while, so strap in! The next chapter will follow them also, instead of jumping over to the others. Hope you all enjoyed this one, see ya on the next.**


	5. Escaping Indigo

**Continuing on with Ash and Misty. Like I said, things won't be slowing down for a good while. Eventually we'll get to a point where we can all sit back and take a breath, but it will be a moody breath haha.**

 **Also, got a few replies for some of you :)**

 **ViktornovaMK2 - I never noticed that it resembles Mass Effect, but I can't argue that it does! Don't worry though, I personally promise it will have a much better ending. I can't tell details (for obvious reason haha), but sleep easy my friend.**

 **JordanMax - Yeaaaaa, that list will most definitely get bigger as we go on. To help unease your mind, let's just say that only 1 person is safe throughout the entire story. Isn't that a scary thought? Even I think so! Haha**

 **AaronAmerican - Suffering? What** **suffering? This is the sweetest story I've ever read :p haha. To answer when will the suffering end? NEVER! Mwahahahaha!**

 **SpencerDorman - In some cases I try to tone back the gore, only a little bit, but I do try. Dominion's are vicious, brutal, blood thirsty creatures. There's only so many non gory ways to show that haha. Once we get further along, and we can breath for a moment, the gore will tone down.**

 **Amal mania - Yes, yes they are!**

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far!**

 **Anyways, enjoy Chp. 5!**

* * *

The siren droned on into the night, fading in and out to alert the citizens of Indigo. League Officials ran up and down the streets, shouting "remain calm" and "proceed to the Plateau orderly but swiftly". A detonation went off in the distance, muffled by the mountain tops. Advanced League forces had left less than half and hour ago to try and head off the incoming Dominion's.

Families rushed down the roads, scurrying towards the safety of the towering Plateau building. League Official Adam ran up to the front gates, looking between the iron bars, down the winding path into town. It was steep, with stony stairs to make challenging trainers feel as if they were climbing towards their goals. Tonight, it was a stairway away from Hell.

Adam flipped out his keycard, and swiped it through the lock as the first family rushed towards him. The light on the pad turned from red to green, and he flung it wide open. At night the Plateau was shut down, and all gates were locked. There were a lot of strong and rare Pokemon in the Plateau, so security was always a must.

The stairway became cluttered with the Indigo population, but each person helped the other. Younger adults helped the elderly climb, and carried the children so they wouldn't be lost in the massive crowd. Adam held the gate open, allowing each person access into the courtyard. Other League Officials rushed to assist, and guide the civilians to the airfield out back, for evacuation.

They would have to cross the garden first, filled with exotic plants and Pokemon from around the world. Adam was worrying about them stepping on and ruining a few of the plants, but he quickly shook that off. The Dominion's would ravage the plants anyway. Speaking of...he squinted his eyes, looking towards the east mountain top. Just on the other side, he could swear he could see the glowing fires in Viridian. Was the fire that massive?

He squinted harder...little dots were beginning to litter the night sky, and we're growing much larger, way too fast. Realizing that that men't the advanced forces were gone, Adam pulled out his PokeGear and tapped a number onto the screen. 1147, the authority code Lance had given him. Within a ten mile radius, all League Official PokeGear burst to life, allowing Adam to speak to each and every one of them.

"This is Adam Johnson, using authorization code 1147" he spoke into his PokeGear, "the Dominion's have arrived, I repeat, they have arrived. All League Officials involved in PsyDefense 54, head to your stations immediately. All Officials involved in PsyDefense 54, head to you stations immediately. This is not a drill"!

The Dominion's reached the edge of town, one of them striking with yellow lightning. An explosion went off behind the buildings in Adam's eyesight, and he then pressed a button that had lit up on his Gear. The Indigo Plateau's lights shifted to a deep red, and a siren went off from the tower.

Screams began to echo up the mountain side from the stragglers still in town. Adam's eyes flashed the colors of explosions caused by Dominion's, and Pokemon being released by League Officials, as he stared down into town.

* * *

Lance barged out into the hall, ignoring the fact that he had slammed the door so hard a hole cracked in the sheetrock. Under different circumstances, Kyle would have made a sarcastic remark, but tonight, he simply followed Lance as he ran down the hall.

Ash and Misty ran out after them, Pikachu clinging to Ash's slightly too large shirt. Another muffled explosion went of outside, causing Lance to pick up his pace. Ash began running towards the stairs, but Lance turned down a different hall right before them. Misty nearly crashed into Ash as they both stopped suddenly to change direction. They sprinted after the Dragon Master, listening as muffled screams began to be heard.

Lance slammed himself into a metal door labeled 'Exit'. It opened with a loud pop, and Ash found himself standing on a balcony overlooking the Plateau Gardens. The blood red lights mixed horribly with the lights posted along the gates. Casting awkward shadows across the fleeing civilians as they hurried through the garden. Misty gasped, and her hand found Ash's arm. He followed her gaze and spotted them...the Dominion's assaulting the Town of Indigo.

Suddenly, a barrier of purple energy began to materialize and grow around the Plateau, its borders following the gates. Stationed in even intervals behind the iron bars, League Officials, and their Psychic Pokemon were raising the purple shield.

Lance's cape billowed behind him in the harsh mountain air, his red hair whipping him in the face. Kyle walked up beside him, stone faced with anger.

"Are we really going to leave them like this" Kyle asked, not taking his eyes off the bolt of yellow lightning that coursed across a street.

Lance clenched his fists, "we have to...if we want to have a hope of stopping these things we need to get Ash to Sinnoh".

With that said, he removed his eyes from the carnage, and marched back inside the red lit hall. Kyle waited a second longer, and then followed. The door closing behind him.

"Pika...".

His ears tucked behind his head. Misty shivered from the wind, or was it the sights? Regardless, she turned her head away from Indigo, and gently pulled on Ash's arm. Ash took a few steps back still facing the town, then turned and sprinted after Lance.

He jerked open the heavy metal door, and stopped instantly, almost crashing into the back of Kyle. Lance was two feet in front of them, seething with anger at an unfortunate League Official who had tracked them down.

"HE'S HERE" Lance shouted, glowering fiercely, "of all times to return, he chooses NOW"!

"Um...y-yes sir" the woman trembled, "I took him to the conference room to find you. He wishes to have a word before you depart".

A vein bulged in Lance's temple, and Ash could swear his face was as red as his hair. Ash couldn't believe the sheer, uncomfortable rage, emitting from Lance. Even Kyle seemed to be taken back by the Dragon Master's emotion. Ash refrained from wincing as Lance half cocked his head to the side to look at him.

"FINE" Lance gave in, turning back to the official, "he has five minutes".

With that said, Lance stormed off past the Official, and the others followed hesitantly. If that coward, and his ridiculous nickname, wanted to see Lance, then by God...he would see the fury of a Dragon Master!

* * *

Adam stood at the gate, cursing himself as he watched the Dominion's growing closer. The Psychic barrier prevented anymore civilians from entering to safety, but that was protocol. He had to keep the ones that had made it safe...but how long was safe? People pressed up against the dome of Psychic energy, screaming for him to help, to let them in. Most of them didn't have a clue as to what was happening in town, but they could certainly hear the detonations and dying screams of the ones still trapped back there.

A little blonde girl, no older than six, pressed her tiny hand against the energy wall. She was five feet from Adam, and he could clearly see the plea in her bright green eyes. A stuffed Clefairy doll was clutched in her arm, and she pulled it tighter.

Adam looked down at her, trying to remove his gaze so that he could maintain his pose, and keep following protocol...but her watery eyes had him stuck. That was someone's daughter….someone's future….

"Williams" he suddenly called, turning to the nearest League trainer, "you have a Golduck right"?

"Uh, yes sir" Williams replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Have it use Psychic to counteract a ten foot square at the entrance" Adam ordered, "we're letting these people in"!

Williams nodded immediately, and enlarged his PokeBall, "right away sir"!

With a flash of light, Golduck appeared, and Williams commanded it to open a spot in the barrier. Its eyes lit up blue, and then the Psychic energy at the entrance shimmered briefly before disappearing. The crowd of people surged through the tiny hole, shouting cheers of joy. Adam looked around for the little girl, but she was gone.

Then, from the stairway up to the Plateau, a terrifying metallic shrill pierced through his eardrum. He winced violently, and covered his ears attempting to stop the splitting of his skull. The people near the back of the crowd began to shout in fright, and shove against the ones in front of them.

Adam glanced past the crowd, and his stomach dropped. Creatures, more horrible than he imagined, were flying towards them at lightning speed. A boom overhead caught his attention, and he saw yellow lightning clashing against the Psychic barrier. Sending harsh ripples in all directions, but the protective dome was holding strong.

Random strikes of lightning, and blasts of yellow balls of energy, hit randomly among the citizens. Some shouted, and dove out of the way, others weren't so lucky. One woman had been struck directly by lightning, and exploded upon impact. Blood and flesh rained across the immediate people in the area, only causing more hysterics. A ball of energy struck underneath one man, and in a yellow blast, blew off his legs. Causing the remainder of him to be trampled by fleeing feet.

"Assault Squad" Adam shouted, "NOW"!

Hordes of fire Pokemon, and their League trainers, rushed forward a few feet from the barrier. Fireblast's, FireBall's, Flamethrower's, all kinds of fiery attacks launched into the air. The Psychic Pokemon emitting their domed protection, opened up small pockets for the attacks to zoom through. Dominion's ducked out of the way, swerving through the sky to avoid the heated assault. They attacked back, shooting their lightning towards the holes along the dome. The Psychic Pokemon began to close them one by one as the lightning tried to break through. Waves rippled across the energy barrier, working the Psychic Pokemon harder.

Amongst the dozens of metallic shrieks Adam was hearing, one in particular stuck out. A shriek of joy almost, or realization. Then Adam saw it…a handful of Dominion's had spotted the ten foot hole created for the civilians, who were still surging in for safety. They dove straight towards it, their eyes glowing viciously.

"CLOSE THE BARRIER" Adam bellowed, "SHUT THE HOLE"!

His voice was lost amongst the chaos, only to be heard little too late. Two of the Dominion's coursed through, seconds before it had shut. They swooped through the League Officials at the gate, slicing fatal gashes across their chests, and decapitating some too slow to duck. Adam dove to the ground as one Dominion sliced at his head, and he was caught across the back. A burning pain seared between his shoulder blades, and he gasped in response.

"Protect the PsyDefense Squad" one League member began shouting, only to be cut short by a Dominion piercing its third arm through his chest.

The other Dominion gave a terrifying call, and charged lightning between its three arms. It flicked its arms swiftly, and the lightning struck an Alakazam in the back.

Adam pushed himself to his knees, and looked up as more Pokemon began to cry out in pain. The lightning was chaining through each of the Psychic Pokemon spread across the gates of the Plateau. Each one exploding into a burst of blood, or dropping to the ground burnt to a crisp. Their Psychic dome protection, began to shimmer, and fade.

Adam stood up, he had to warn Lance to leave immediately. He pulled his PokeGear to his mouth, but an agonizing pain burst through his stomach. He tasted blood spurt into his throat, and heard a metallic hiss directly behind him. A long, thin arm raised into his vision, and the sharp claws swung down at his neck.

* * *

Ash rubbed his left hand, more precisely his fingers. They had started to ache, and upon inspection, turn black and blue. This had thrown him for a loop, until he remembered they had been stepped on back in Pallet Town. A few were probably broken…

His head still ached, and he wasn't so sure if it was getting worse or not. Various places over the rest of him coursed with pain, and he knew he would probably need medical attention soon, but now was definitely not the time.

He glanced over to Misty, quietly inspecting her to see if 'physically' she was ok. She seemed to be, so that eased his mind somewhat. He was then pulled back to their current situation by Kyle.

"Lance" Kyle called, "Lance"!

The Champion continued marching at a quick pace, heading back towards the conference room.

"Goddamit Lance" Kyle shouted, "who the Hell is important enough to show up at a time like this and delay our departure"?

Lance cocked his head back to look at the three following him, "Red".

Ash's head tilted to the side. A color? Misty had somewhat of the same reaction, but Kyle…his jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"No way" he retorted, "he's been gone for over twenty years now".

Lance shook his head, and returned his focus forward, "not gone, ' _training_ '. Or so _he_ says".

"Wait" Misty interrupted before Kyle could speak back, "who's Red"?

Lance hesitated, and looked back to Ash and Misty for a moment before replying, "Richard Eugene Denton. He likes to go by his initials".

Ash was still at a loss, but Misty's jaw dropped this time.

"THE Richard Denton" Misty questioned as they rounded the corner to the hallway with the conference room, "the man who claimed Championship of Kanto and then vanished"?

"The very same" Lance said, with a glance from Misty to Ash.

He then paused outside the conference door, and turned to face the pair of them.

"This will more than likely cause a problem" he spoke swiftly, and he had a hint of nervousness hidden in his voice, "just _remember_ we have to leave for Sinnoh. Five minutes, and we are _gone_! Do I make myself clear"?

He stared the two of them down with his dark, powerful eyes. They felt as is if they were shrinking under his gaze, so the two nodded in agreement.

"Good"!

And with that, Lance shoved open the door. Within the last five minutes, any confusing behavior Lance had done, or said, suddenly made sense to Misty. The man called Red stood before them, leaned against the giant oak table, with a purple hue from the Psychic barrier shining through the window. He had jet black, messy hair, and a red and white ball cap on his head. He was sporting a black t-shirt, with a red overcoat, and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. His eye's were a deep brown, and he had and aged face. Like a man in his 40's. He smiled at them as they walked in…a remarkably similar crooked smile…

Misty quickly shot a glance to Lance first, and he was staring straight ahead to Red with a stone cold glare. She then turned to Ash, hoping beyond hope, that he didn't notice the same thing she had….he did….

"Richard" Lance said with venom.

"Come on Lance" the man said, keeping his smile, "you know I like Red".

Lance swallowed once, forcing himself not to shout, and then started to say, "let's just get to the-".

He cut himself off as Ash stepped in front of the group, staring at Red with absolute disbelief across his face. It took a second's hesitation, but Red seemed to realize what Misty already had.

Ash's father was standing before them.

Red swallowed nervously, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ash spun on the spot to face Lance.

"Did you know" he asked emotionless.

Lance stared right back at Ash, and for the first time in his life, his will power almost broke.

"Yes" the Dragon Master answered softly.

Misty was petrified with fear. This was the first time she could ever recall that Ash's face was expressionless. His body was still, his face flat, and his eyes were dim. Pikachu tensed up on his shoulder, sensing the emotion roaring within his trainer, but the lack of response was terrifying.

Slow, agonizingly slow, Ash turned back around to face his father. Red looked him in the eye as he did. Then, the two just stood motionless, staring the other down. Misty watched the silent exchange, jumping back and forth between wanting to intervene and help, and remaining silent.

Then, Red cleared his throat, and shakily asked, "so…how's Delia"?

The next ten seconds were chaos. Lance launched himself forward as Ash landed his fist agains't Red's jaw. Pikachu was thrown from Ash's shoulder by the force of the impact, and thudded onto the floor. Red crashed into the oak table, smacking his temple against it. Ash had landed another hit just before Lance wrapped his arms around him and pulled. Misty rushed forward to help calm Ash down, and Kyle ran to see if Red was alright. Pikachu chittered away from the floor, scolding Ash for his behavior, but throwing in insults about Red.

Lance had to use all his strength to hold Ash back, who had now started shouting incoherently. Misty threw herself in between Ash and Red as Kyle helped the man to his feet. Ash tried to maneuver around her, but Lance held on.

"STOP IT ASH" Misty shouted, placing her hands against his shoulders, "I SAID STOP"!

She didn't believe that had done the trick, but it did cause him to stop struggling against Lance. Red shook his head, placing his hand against his bleeding temple. He waved Kyle off him, and stood up straight. Once again, he opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment through the window to the outside, the Psychic dome began to flicker and vanish. The purple hue in the room faded out, and Lance immediately let go of Ash and ran to the window sill.

Ash, forgetting about his father for the moment, rushed after the Champion and looked through the thick glass. The town way down below was in flames, and Dominion's were swooping through the Plateau gardens. Smaller Pokemon, like Rattatta's and Pidgey's, fled for cover. While some of the bigger ones, like Arbok and Exeggutor, tried to fight back. Dominion's, however, overwhelmed them in force, and the brave Pokemon were sliced apart.

Misty walked up beside Ash, placing her hand over her mouth. Lance turned around quickly, "we have to leave now"!

He swept across the room, "HURRY"!

Kyle bolted after him, and Ash ripped himself away from the window to run to Pikachu. Bending down, and extending his arm, Ash allowed his Pokemon to scurry up to his usual spot. He caught his father's eye as he stood back up. Every fiber of his body wanted to smash his fist into the man again, but he opted to face Misty.

"Come on"!

The two ran after Lance and Kyle, but Misty hesitated in the doorframe. She cast Red a glance, he looked after them, looking at a loss for what to do. Ash's hand then closed around her wrist, and she was yanked from the room. Lance's cape, and Kyle, turned around the corner down the hall. So Ash sped up, racing across the carpet in the dark lighting.

They caught up faster than Ash had anticipated, as Lance was smashing himself against a door, which was apparently locked.

"This" slam, "door" slam, "should" slam, "NEVER" slam, he backed up breathing heavy, "be locked".

"I got it" Ash said, grabbing a PokeBall, "go Donphan! Rollout that door"!

Ash threw the ball, and the armor Pokemon materialized within the flash of light, which illuminated the hall from the red coloring for a moment. Donphan cried out as it rolled itself up, then hurled at the door. With a splintering smash, the door swung open, sending chips of wood into the air. The group ran through the opening, entering a spiraling stairwell.

"Elevators will be out" Lance explained before someone could ask, "hurry"!

He took off down the steps, taking three at a time. Ash recalled Donphan, and clipped the Ball back to his belt as he descended after the Dragon Master. They had descended halfway to the next level before Red's voice echoed down, "wait up"!

Lance glanced up quickly, spotting the older man running down the stairs after them.

"Keep up" he called up, then returned his focus to sprinting downward.

Ash's stomach churned, but he steeled himself, and continued on. Be strong for Misty…deal with this later…get out of Kanto…deal with this later…

The building shook, and the stairs rattled, as a tremor rippled upwards through the building. Misty gripped the railing as the vibrations moved around her. The metal under her hand trembled violently before it passed on and lied still, as if nothing had happened.

"That didn't feel good" Red remarked, causing Ash's lip to curl up.

"Keep moving" Lance demanded, continuing down the steps.

Pikachu's cheeks cracked with sparks as Ash began to move. The mouses ears perked up, and he turned his head to the wall beside them.

"PIKAPI"!

Pikachu pointed and chittered, jumping down from Ash's shoulder. Ash, knowing his Pokemon very well, caught the hint. He grabbed Misty's waist and dove, just as the wall exploded into the stairwell with a loud crack, and raining rubble. Ash tumbled with Misty down the stairs, Pikachu chasing after them. Misty hit her head a few times in the metal railing, slammed her elbows into the steps, and hit her knees against Ash. They tumbled down to the next landing, which thankfully, wasn't too terribly far.

Lance and Kyle spun around, only to have to shield their eyes as the concrete debris scattered down to them. Red jumped back to avoid the flying rubble, ascending a few stairs as he did so, and toppling to his rear.

Pikachu stopped on the same level as his trainer, and turned back to the creature that had destructively barged into the stairwell. The Dominiom surveyed the scene, not noticing Red behind it. It spotted Ash trying to untangle himself from Misty, and sneered with joy. The yellow eyes flashing, it dove down to them.

"CHUUUU"!

A bolt of lightning sparked out of Pikachu, striking the Dominion in the face. It howled in pain, its iron voice bouncing up and down the stairs. It slashed as Pikachu, but the mouse was too fast. Pikachu ducked under the attack with a quick dash, and Body Slammed into the dark thing.

"GO TROPIUS! Leaf storm"!

The large fruit Pokemon materialized on the stairwell in front of Red, and cried out, ready for battle. The Dominion swung itself around, glaring the Pokemon down. Tropius fired off its Leaf Storm, filling the stairwell with razor sharp, swirling leaves.

The Dominion screeched as the leaves sliced across its body, leaving thin lines of yellow blood. Ash shielded Misty underneath him as the leaves cut across his back. Pikachu quickly forced his way underneath them to avoid the storm.

Suddenly, a rough hand was hooking itself underneath Ash's arm, and pulling. He was yanked to his feet, with Misty alongside him. The same hand shoved him forward, down the stairs. He nearly lost his footing, but regained his balance. A leaf cut across his cheek, leaving a small burning behind.

Misty held onto the back of Ash's shirt as they moved, Pikachu bobbing in between their feet. Squinting her eyes to see better, and glancing back, she noticed Red had been the one to pick them up. He winced as leaves cut across him, but he remained firm and followed them down.

Lance waited for them at a doorway to the second story, shielding his face with his cloak. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu ran past him into the leaf free hall. Red hesitated at the doorframe, pointing his PokeBall up the stairs. His Tropius could see much better in the storm of sharp leaves than the Dominion. The Pokemon dodged the wild swings of the evil creature, ducking its head as razor sharp claws flew over it.

Red clicked the button on his Ball, and returned his Tropius. The Dominion continued to swing wildly, its yellow eyes glowing through the fading Leaf Storm. Red moved into the hall, and Lance swept after him, shutting the door with a click.

Ash had apparently caught on to the fact that his father had just helped them. He glared at the older man, but remained silent, breathing heavily. His back burned from the multiple cuts across his skin. Blood slowly seeped out of the cut on his face, and he wiped it away on his sleeve.

Lance bolted by them, deciding he'd deal with the tension once they were away. Red chose to reappear, but why? Twenty-three years since the two had last seen each other...he had waited so long to see Red, and give him the ass kicking he so deserved...actually, now that he thought about it, this would all have to be figured out in front of Ash. Lance actually began to to debate about staying with Dominion's here than getting on that helicopter, but...they would need him in Sinnoh.

He cast a look back to make sure the others were following him. Then he crashed into something hard, and nearly fell back. Regaining his balance, he found Bruno standing before him. He was covered in multiple deep gashes, and breathing just as hard as Lance.

"What are you doing here" Lance demanded, not meaning for it to sound so angry.

"The lobby is lost" Bruno started to inform him, "Lorelei and Agatha are defending the air field, but they won't hold it much longer. These creatures are overwhelming the League Trainers. I came to find you".

"Well you found me" Lance retorted, "now let's go"!

CRASH!

The door to the stairwell they had exited, burst off its hinges and smashed into the opposite wall. The Dominion appeared through it, and hissed their direction.

"I'll hold it off" Bruno barked, pulling out a PokeBall and shoving through them, "hurry to the airfield! Lorelei is holding your chopper"!

Bruno released his PokeBall, and a Hariyama appeared. The Dominion launched itself directly at the fighting Pokemon. With surprising maneuverability, Hariyama dodged the Dominion's claws by running up the side of the wall, and jumping behind it.

"Karate Chop"!

Hariyama cracked its hands several times across the Dominion's back before it could turn around.

"Bruno" Lance called as he started to back up, "good luck"!

Bruno have a swift nod, and then turned back to direct Hariyama. Lance then spun a complete 180, and bolted, shouting for the others to follow. He was doing that a lot today. As they ran farther away from the fight behind them, Lance's mind was working furiously. If the elevators were shut down, and they could no longer take the stair well...

"In here" Lance ordered, throwing open a door to his right.

Ash had to skid to a stop on the carpet, grabbing onto the door frame to help. The room was a small office, with a massive window that took up the entire wall.

"Red" Lance began, rushing up to the window and peering outside, "can your Tropius fly"?

"Yes" was all Red was able to reply before Lance was speaking again, "use it! We're not getting across the courtyard on foot".

Ash walked up to the window, Misty right beside him. The airfield was overrun with Dominion's fighting League Trainers and their Pokemon. If there had once been a structure to the League's defenses, it was gone. Everyone was running their own direction, trying to protect the few remaining civilians who were not dead or evacuated. Flying Pokemon of all kinds were soaring through the air, protecting the retreating choppers that had made it up and away.

The unfortunate helicopters, who had not been fast enough, lay in crumpled, burning, heaps all over the courtyard. Creating a giant, flaming obstacle course of metal for the few survivors to fight in.

A flash of light made Ash and Misty turn around to see a Dragonite appear in the tiny office. Lance pocketed the PokeBall and pointed to the window, "blow out the glass"!

With a obedient call, Dragonite opened its mouth wide, and blasted the glass to pieces with an orange beam.

"Stay close" Lance shouted, and mounted Dragonite.

He pushed his heel into the dragon Pokemon's side, and Dragonite lifted into the air. They swooped down to grab Kyle, who shouted in protest, and then took off through the shattered window. Following his lead, Red released Tropius and mounted it.

"Follow Dragonite" he told it.

With a small windstorm from its beating leaves, Tropius shot out the window after the Dragon Master. Ash reached back for Charizard's PokeBall. He gripped it tight, and reared back to throw it.

He wasn't sure what made him look, chalk it up to his instincts, but before he released the Ball he glanced to the left. A yellow ball of energy was hurtling at them too fast to dodge.

"DUCK" he spun quickly and tried to take Misty to the floor.

BOOM!

The energy ball exploded just below the window frame, rocking the building, and shattering the floor out from underneath them. Pikachu was knocked loose as they toppled through the floor, and Ash reached out for him, only to have his already hurt hand knocked away by falling debris. Then Misty slipped from his grasp as they crashed down onto a hard surface

Misty yelped as she landed on her back, cracking her head against something rough. She gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her. Small pieces of rubble continued to drop, but nothing too dangerous, so she took a moment to breathe. Steadying her spinning head. Warm liquid began to trickle down her neck, so she felt where her head had hit.

A sticky substance coated her fingers, and she removed her hand and found blood dripping from them. Great. Her eyesight slowed down, and she focused on the object her head had smashed into. The corner of a book? Looking now, she had landed on a pile of distroyed books.

Ash groaned to her right, and Misty immediately forgot about her head injury.

"Ash" she called, scanning her eyes for him.

More books were scattered around, along with various sizes of rubble, and the desk from the small office they had been in. Towering bookshelves lined down an isle in front of her, and the ones immediately beside her had been crushed or toppled over. Their contents scattered and ripped around the isle.

"Ash" she called again, "Pikachu"?

Ash crawled out from under a pile of small rubble, covered in Sheetrock and concrete dust. He coughed, shaking his head to rid his hair of some of the dirt. Misty crawled over the debris pile to him, grabbing his head and checking it over for serious injuries.

Ash saw the blood on the back of her head, staining her orange hair darker. He swatted away her hands, and grabbed her, tilting her head so he could see better. Pushing her hair aside with his fingers, he found a semi deep gash oozing blood. Thankfully, it could be treated later.

"Pikaaaa"!

The Pokemon's voice came from under their pile of flooring, and Ash realized what that men't.

"Hold on Pikachu! We'll get you out"!

Realizing he still had Charizard's PokeBall clasped in his hand, he tossed it into the air. The Dragon roared ferociously as it materialized by the rubble.

"Pikachu's trapped! Help dig him out"!

The three dug quickly, tossing aside fragments of floor, wood, and multiple books. Charizard lifted the larger sized rubble, sniffing for Pikachu has he went.

"Ash" Red's voice called from above, "are you ok"?

Ash didn't answer him, not caring too. He cared more about getting his best friend out from under the destruction.

Misty looked up to the hole that had been blasted open. Tropius hovered just at the opening, with a distraught looking Red on its back.

"Lance" Red shouted, "I see them! They seem ok"!

He then swooped down into the hole, and landed by the pile of wreckage. Doing a quick headcount, he realized the Pikachu was missing, and began to help them dig. Multiple booms went off outside that echoed down through the hole in the ceiling.

"Pikaaaaapiii"!

"I'm coming Pikachu" Ash shouted, jamming his fingers on a book that didn't budge.

Misty gripped a piece of upstairs floor, and heaved. It slid aside, and a small cry of joy shouted out.

"PIKA"!

The mouse jumped out of its entrapment, cradling up against Misty's leg.

"Good" Red immediately said, "now let's hurry"!

He jumped down from the pile and ran to his Pokemon, mounting it and glancing back to the others.

Misty scooped up Pikachu in her arms, and followed Ash to Charizard's side.

"Follow Tropius until you see Lance and Dragonite" Ash told the Flame Pokemon as he climbed onto his back, "then follow them"!

Red's eyes flickered with hurt, but he quickly shook it off, and soared upward. Ash reached out to help Misty on, pulling her arms around his waist. Pikachu wedged himself in between them for safety, and Misty tightened her grip. Charizard roared, and with a heavy beat of his wings, took off after Red. With a smooth maneuver, Charizard turned himself out of the destroyed building, and into the night sky.

The change in atmosphere was instant. Screams, booms, and Dominion shrieks, that had been muffled inside, bounced within their skulls, adding to their disorientation. Charizard swerved suddenly, causing Ash and Misty to tighten their grips in shock, as Dominion lightning tried to strike them.

Ash caught sight of Lance, ten feet above them, dodging the random attacks that would fly his direction. Kyle twisted and pulled his body away from the same attacks, as he was still dangling within Dragonite's grip. Noticing he had Ash's attention, Lance pointed down in the direction of the airfield. Following his line of sight, Ash spotted a Lapras shooting Ice Beam's at incoming Dominion's. The Transport Pokemon was protecting one of the few remaining helicopters. Lorelei, and her Dewgong, were defending the immediate area around said chopper. Dragonite swooped down with Lance's command, and flew straight for the helicopter.

"Let's go Charizard"!

Tucking in its wings, Charizard dove after them. With massive wing beats, Tropius and Red followed suit. Three Dominion's swooped up from the ground, heading straight for Dragonite.

"LANCE" Ash bellowed.

Hearing the tone in Ash's voice, Lance shouted without looking, "twister"!

In the blurry, blink of an eye, Dragonite twisted around and around. Swirling the air around it, causing particles to form. The Dominion's were caught in the twirling wind, and whipped around the Dragon a few times, before being thrown back to the ground. Dragonite ceased its twister, returning to normal flying formation. Kyle's face turned green.

Charizard blasted a flamethrower at a Dominion that had been chasing a Scyther. The dark being shrieked in confusion and pain, before collapsing out of the sky. Then, Ash's ears bled as a high pitch metal shrill came a foot from his right. Turning to the source, he found a Dominion, a few inches from him with glowing hate in its eyes. As time slowed down so he could watch the Dominion raise its claw for his death, a massive green blur crashed into the creature, sending it tumbling away.

Misty's fingers gripped his chest as Tropius straightened itself out, and Red cast a look back to check on them. Then a hard thud made her squeak as Charizard touched down on the landing pad concrete. Lance had already dismounted Dragonite, recalled it, and was rushing to Lorelei. Kyle tried to sprint after him, but was still dizzy from the twister, running in a zig zag towards the chopper.

Misty slid off Charizard first, taking Pikachu with her. Ash followed, feeling the bottoms of his feet burn from the impact. Charizard roared, and fired more flames at a Dominion that had followed them. It ducked under them, and swerved towards Misty.

"CHUUUUUU"!

The bolt of electricity nailed the Dominion straight in the face. Misty screeched in pain as Pikachu's electricity coursed through her, and the Dominion hit the concrete writhing from the shock.

Pikachu ceased the current as soon as he saw this, freeing Misty from the electricity. She collapsed to the ground, and Ash lunged to catch her, stopping her head from smacking the pavement.

"Misty"!

Red landed beside them, jumping from Tropius and returning it to its Ball.

"I'm ok" she wheezed, looking up at Ash, "I just need-Gah"!

She had tried to stand up, but collapsed back into Ash.

"My legs are numb" she realized in a panic.

"I got you" Ash stated, placing his arms around her back, and under her legs.

He lifted her off the ground, Pikachu still clasped in her arms.

"Pikapi Pikachu" the mouse patted her cheeks, his ears tucking behind his head.

Misty opened her mouth to speak, but a jolt of pain shot through her, so she nodded at the mouse instead, to let him know it was ok. Ash started to march towards Lance, hurrying as fast as he dared while carrying Misty. Red moved behind them, keeping his eyes on the sky. Charizard had the same idea.

A Rhydon out on the courtyard roared, and charged a Dominion that had taken down its trainer. Another League Trainer unsuccessfully assaulted a Dominion herself, after it had slit her Arcanine's throat. Two Dominion's simultaneously struck an Electrode with their lightning, overloading the ball and exploding it to pieces. A civilian man dove to the grass as a blast of yellow energy whizzed overhead, and exploded into the ground, sending mounds of dirt into the air.

Kyle wrenched open the helicopter door as soon as he reached it, and flung himself inside. Lance halted just outside the door, looking over Lorelei, who looked worse for wear. She was sporting a long gash down the right side of her face, and her left arm was a mess of shredded flesh. Her glasses were cracked, and splattered with Dominion blood, which also covered her chest.

"Agatha has been killed" she informed the Champion, wheezing with every breath, "we can't hold out for much longer".

"Once we're in the air clear out" Lance ordered her, "don't stick around any longer! Head to the Orange Islands and begin the evacuation there to Unova"!

"Yes sir Master Lance" she coughed, eyeing Ash as he reached the chopper door and slid Misty inside.

"Lorelei" Lance said, returning her eyes to him, "I mean it! I don't wan't to lose you too".

Lorelei seemed to catch his meaning, that Bruno had stayed behind. They were the last surviving members of the Kanto Elite Four.

She nodded, and swept away to her Lapras. Lance watched her go for a moment, then turned to jump in the chopper, which Kyle had begun to fire up. Red boarded directly after him, taking a seat as Lance moved into the cockpit beside Kyle.

Ash placed Misty in a seat, taking the time to strap her in...just in case. Kyle pulled on the stick, lifting the helicopter off the ground. Ash swing himself back over to the door, grabbing Charzizard's PokeBall. He clicked the button to return the Flame Pokemon, but Charizard took off into the air to avoid the beam.

"Charizard" Ash shouted threateningly, "Return"!

He tried a second time, but Charizard once again, dodged the beam. The dragon roared at Ash and flew itself around so that its trainer couldn't recall it.

"CHARIZARD"!

The chopper was now thirty feet in the air, and a Dominion appeared directly before Ash. He stumbled back into the chopper, and Misty shouted in fear. The Dominion raised its arm to strike with lightning, but was covered in a barrage of flames from above. A screech erupted from the fire, and then the flames exploded outward in a spiral. The Dominion flew through them, unscathed, and slammed itself into the helicopter, lurching it sideways. Ash was thrown hard into the opposite wall, cracking his head against the metal. His world went instantly fuzzy, and his head spun every direction.

Kyle was shouting, Misty was shouting, Red and Lance were shouting, Pikachu was chittering, and the Dominion was shrieking. Then Ash's world went black.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Because the next Chp. will follow the other group. I hate to let everyone stew in anticipation, but it must be done!**

 **Also, I'm in the process of reading a different story that I found, and as I was in the last stages of this chapter, I reached a point in that story where Red is revealed to be Ash's father as well...great minds think alike I suppose lol. Before I get too far with my version of Red, I'll be reading farther into that other story, so that I don't accidentally create the same thing...again haha**


	6. Storm Before Calm

**This time we will be following group 2, did they make it out of Pallet? Will they make it to Shamouti? Can they keep Mew safe and find the other Legendaries? So many questions, and the only way to an answer is to read on! :)**

* * *

"CAMERON GRAB THAT LINE" Brock roared, heavy rain splattering against his face.

Thunder boomed as lightning cracked across the stormy sky, regular lightning, not Dominion. Cameron slipped across the wood flooring, his fingers clasping around the soaking rope that had come loose. He pulled as hard as he could, straightening up the mast to their boat.

May gripped tightly into the railing as a wave crashed itself against them. Her fingers were numb in the freezing rain, but she held firm, lest she fall over the edge. The wind slapped her wet hair against her face, forcing her to squint to keep an eye on Cameron.

Brock and Delila were up above, sitting on an overhang where the helm was located. The couple were working to keep the boat on the correct course. Brock spun the wheel, making up for the direction the wave had shoved them, while Delila was unsuccessfully reading over a map and compass. The ink was splotching from the rain, and the paper falling apart in her fingers.

Cameron maneuvered around the mast pole, reaching for the hook to retie the rope. The boat jolted from Brock's quick maneuver, and Cameron's foot slipped, dropping him to the deck with a squishy thud. He scrambled to his feet, pulling the rope with him. A few more inches…There! He slipped the end of the rope into the hook, and yanked it through. Now came the fun part...

Trying to tie a wet rope, while you're being jolted back and forth in a lightning storm, is actually pretty intense. Another wave hit them, and his fingers slipped, almost allowing the rope to slide back out of its hook.

"Dammit" he cursed, yanking the binding back as hard as he could.

May's hands appeared, holding the rope firmly in place. Her blue eyes glimmered in the flash of lightning, turning almost silver, before being dipped into the darkened light again. Cameron shouted a thank you, that probably went unheard as the thunder roared past them. Gripping the soaking binding as hard as he could, he tied it off and wrapped it thrice around the hook. That wasn't going anywhere now!

"HOLD ON" Brock's voice boomed down from above, and Cameron didn't stop to think.

He grabbed May, and wrapped his other arm around the mast, just as a massive wave crashed into the boat, and washed over deck. If May thought she was soaked before, it was nothing compared to now. There was water in places she didn't even know water could be.

Cameron's arm slipped down to her waist as their tiny ship tilted harshly. May instinctively reached her arms out around his back to keep from sliding away. She was pulled against his chest, her face slapping against his sopping wet shirt.

CRACK!

* * *

 _5_ _Hours Ago_

 _They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, taking the quickest route to the Pallet Town Harbor. Sticking along the outskirts of town, to avoid the dancing light from the fires, they knew they had to be getting closer._

 _Brock led the way, his eyes darting from place to place, looking for a Dominion that might swoop down upon them. The shrieks behind them had not died down any, but the screams of people being slaughtered certainly had. Most were surely dead or gone into the woods by now._

 _May's face still sparkled with drying tears. It had been a little while since she had stopped crying, but had yet to take the time to wipe them away. Behind her, Delila was starting to breathe heavily, probably from the baby taking most of her energy. Good thing she wasn't very far along yet_ _…_

 _Something exploded back in town_ _…_ _hadn_ _'_ _t those damn things blown up everything they could already?! May unknowingly grit her teeth, racing directly behind Cameron, each step she took beginning to burn the soles of her feet. Thunder boomed off in the distance, the opposite direction from town. Great_ _…_ _.just what they needed, a thunderstorm to deal with too_ _…_

 _Her foot contacted with concrete, telling her they had reached the parking area for the pier. They swerved through the few vehicles, taking care not to bump into one. You know, in case of a car alarm._

 _The smell of salt in the air was almost relieving to May, the scent of secure freedom. Why? She didn_ _'_ _t know or care, if it was helping to calm her racing heart, then that was good enough for her. Their footsteps clapped on the pavement as they ran, and soon, they could make out the shapes of other people fleeing for the docks. Seems they weren_ _'_ _t the only ones with this idea. Maybe even Professor Oak was one of those figures?_

 _Then the terrible sound that made them sprint much faster, if that was possible, the unmistakeable screech of the Dominion_ _'_ _s making their way closer. They crossed through the ticket gate, jumping and climbing over the security desks. Running down the wooden steps towards the water, the looming figures of boat masts could be seen against the night sky._

 _May yelped aloud as she took a step too far, and slipped down the stairs. Cameron turned at her sound, and she crashed into his chest. His heel slipped off the wooden stair, and he then tumbled backwards, with May_ _'_ _s weight on top of him._

 _With each painstaking slam against the steps, they flew past Brock and Delila, and thudded against the concrete at the bottom._

" _Guys_ _"_ _Delila called out, carefully picking up her pace._

 _She knelt down as she reached them trying to untangle themselves. Cameron was on his knees first, and he snapped around to May. His fingers found her temples, and he gently, but quickly, turned her head side to side. With a swift nod, he indicated she was ok, and helped her to her feet._

" _Are you-_ _"_ _May started, but Cameron finished with an affirmative,_ _"_ _fine_ _'_ _!_

 _He then clasped her hand, and nodded with his head to Brock to indicate he should continue leading the way. A few more minutes of running, and the group was racing across a bobbing dock along the water. One boat floated at the end of it, smaller than some of the others, but perfect for them to sail away with. With a mighty leap, Brock lunged over the railing, and his feet thudded against the wooden deck. He raced over to the ladder up to the helm, while the others clambered over the rails._

 _Cameron let May_ _'_ _s hand slip away as she sidled herself over. He gripped the metal rail with his now free hand, and yanked himself off the deck and onto the boat. A woman_ _'_ _s scream rang down from the pier parking lot, followed by a Dominion shriek. In a mad scramble, Cameron and May began to fumble with the ties keeping the boat anchored. Delila rushed over to the helm ladder, and climbed up after Brock. He was already flipping switches, and pressing buttons to fire up the engine. It sputtered a few times, but remained silent otherwise._

" _Come on_ _"_ _Brock was muttering, over and over and over, his teeth clenched together._

 _May unhooked the last tie, and tossed it to the dock. She stepped away from the siding as the boat began to drift away from the pier._

" _May_ _"_ _Cameron called behind her, beckoning for her to assist him in raising the sail on the mast._

 _The wind was growing stronger as storm clouds had begun to reach the shoreline, and tiny droplets of rain sprinkled down. Brock felt them splattering on his face as he tried the ignition once more. It cranked over weakly_ _…_ _.once_ _…_ _.twice_ _…_ _..then died again._

" _NO_ _"_ _he shouted, slamming his fist against the controls._

 _Other boats began to sail away, retreating from the Hell behind them. Cameron and May gripped the rope to the mast, heaving together as the sail raised high. Reaching the top, it burst open, and instantly absorbed the increasing wind. The boat jolted forward, nearly knocking the four of them down on their rumps._

 _Brock hadn_ _'_ _t understood what happened, until he spotted the now open sail, and he shouted his relief. If they couldn_ _'_ _t use the engine, then the wind would have to do! He spun the wheel, turning them away from the pier and out to the ocean. As long as the Dominion_ _'_ _s didn_ _'_ _t follow them out into the water, they were in the clear! After all, what could possibly go wrong now?_

* * *

 _Present  
_

CRACK! Wooden splinters shot out from directly beside Cameron and May. A fissure in the wood streaked up the side of the mast, raining wood chips down onto them. The coarse wind blasted against the sail, breaking the pole in dozens more places, and tilting the mast towards the helm. The rope that they had just tied off snapped from the pressure, and whipped against May's back. She inhaled sharply as the stinging sensation swept across her shoulder blades. Raindrops tickled her skin, telling her the rope had cut her dress, not that it was salvageable anyways. The fissures in the wood were cracking consistently now, and the mast began to decline much more rapidly.

"BROCK! DELILA" Cameron bellowed, his chest vibrating May's cheek.

The couple in the helm heard, and turned just in time to see the sail growing closer. Brock grabbed Delila and pulled her underneath the wheel, taking cover underneath the other various controls, and window frames.

With a shaking crash and shattering glass, the mast slammed into the helm, breaking the wheel in two, and shorting out the few electronics. Glass sprinkled down onto them, coating Delila's hair with the glittering shards.

Brock then crawled out from under the controller board, taking Delila's hand to help her up. The mast creaked as it rocked back and forth in its resting place. Lightning cracked in the distance, vibrating the boat from the thunder.

Brock's stomach had suddenly turned over…they had no way of steering their boat now…

May had repositioned herself so that she was no longer shoved into Cameron, and was holding herself steady on the railing.

"Are you two alright" she shouted up to the helm.

'We're ok" Delila called down, moving to the edge so that they could see each other, "the controls are gone, we can't steer"!

Cameron watched the worry spread over May's face as she looked at him. None of them had big enough water Pokemon to battle against the rocky waves, and the wind was too much for his Dragon Pokemon. They were officially up shit creek without a paddle…

"What are we going to do" Delila shouted over the roaring wind, looking back and forth from Brock and the other two down below.

Brock looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. There was nothing they could do, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Then a flicker of light flashed over them, and was gone just as abruptly. Brock blinked, had that been a funky flash of lightning? Then another one passed by, only illuminating half of the boat.

He looked up, and holy crap how could they have been so lucky?! Dozens of helicopters were swooping past them, their spotlights shining bright. The wind, mixed with the rain, roared too loud for them to be able to hear the blades of the choppers, but they didn't need to now!

"HEY" Brock yelled, throwing his arms into the air, and waving frantically.

If they couldn't hear the helicopters, then his shout certainly wouldn't help, but he couldn't hold it in, "HEEEEYYYY"!

Delila looked up right as another light passed over them, and she whooped with joy at the sight. Soon all four of them were shouting, and trying desperately to flag down the choppers…but were having no luck.

"They're not going to see us" May shouted in distress, lowering her arms.

"WAIT" Delila exclaimed, pulling out a PokeBall that had been clipped to a concealed belt under her dress.

Brock gave a funny look to her, that went unnoticed, and she tossed it to reveal her Flaaffy.

"Flaaaaaffy" the wool Pokemon complained, having been smacked in the face with brutal wind and cold rain.

"Can you signal those helicopters with your tail" Delila asked, pointed up to the sky.

"Flaa fy" it nodded, raising its tail, and lighting the tip with a bright blue light.

The Pokemon's tail began to flick on and off at an even pace. Another wave knocked their boat aside, forcing them to grip the nearest object for support. For May, that happened to be Cameron, and his suit sleeve ripped along the seem.

The helicopters were almost completely past them now as the last remaining few came into their sights. Lightning cracked in the clouds, illuminating the final three choppers.

"No, no, no, no" May was whimpering, "come on, please"!

….they passed by….even as Flaaffy raised its tail even higher, flicking the light in its tail faster. May's eyes began to burn, and she was aware that a tear had escaped since it was much warmer than the rest of her soaked face. Her chin hit her chest, her wet hair slipping down over her eyes.

"May"!

The sheer excitement in Cameron's voice forced her to look up, and she saw why. The very last helicopter had turned around and was coming back!

"YES" she shouted, jumping into the air with a fist pump.

The four watched the spotlight grow closer, until it was hovering just above them, illuminating the deck. It lowered to a safe distance, and from out of the light, a rope ladder dropped down in front of May and Cameron.

"Hurry" a female voice called down.

"Go go" Cameron told May, putting his hand on her back to move her to the rope.

She gripped the ladder, and lifted her foot to it. Step by uneasy step, she climbed up the tied together rope, Cameron's weight pulling the ladder tighter.

"Thank you Flaaffy" Delila said as she returned her Pokemon.

Brock helped her down from the helm, letting her then lead the way to the ladder. Delila had just taken her first steps up the ropes, when another wave slammed harshly against them. The boat lurched, and Brock's feet left the deck. He wildly reach out, and his fingers closed around the ladder. It swayed violently from the sudden weight shift, and May yelped from above. The bottom of the rope ladder was slapping against Brock's midriff, indicating that their boat had been swept out from underneath him.

"BROCKY" Delila screeched, cocking her head to look down.

"KEEP CLIMBING" he shouted back, "GO"!

They listened, scrambling up as fast as they dared, taking extra care to clasp tightly on the wet rope. May's hand reached up the the floor of the chopper, and a hand reached down to help her up. She was lifted into the helicopter, to safety! Collapsing against the metal flooring seemed like a good idea, but she instead turned back to the opening to help Cameron in.

The woman beside her reached out with her right hand, grasping the back of Cameron's suit as May took his hand. They heaved and he slid inside, then next up came Delila, followed closely by Brock. He laid on his stomach for a moment, inhaling a deep breath of air. He sat up to thank their savior, but accidentally yelled at her in surprise, "Lorelei"?!

"Brock Harrison" she said back with just as much awe, "good to see you're still alive"!

Lightning cracked ferociously, streaking close enough to the nose of the chopper the smell of ozone clogged their nasal's. The pilots reacted, and swung the chopper harshly, causing it to tilt violently. May's heel slipped, and she toppled out of the still open door. She screamed as she went weightless, and the rain was once again splattering against her face.

Then two hands closed roughly around her wrists, stopping her in mid fall.

"I GOT YOU" Cameron shouted.

He had dove out of the helicopter after her, his front half hanging out of it as he gripped her tight. Brock, Delila, and Lorelei were clasping onto his lower half, trying desperately to pull them back in. May swayed in the wind, her dress billowing around her as she looked up at his face.

"I GOT YOU MAY" he shouted again, locking his eyes with hers.

She turned her hands to grab his wrists and help secure their grip on each other. She kept her eyes focused on his, not daring to look down, sideways, or any other direction. Her chest thudded hard, faster and faster as she was lifted back up into the helicopter. Delila slid the door shut as May collapsed onto the floor. She was breathing rapidly, and her arms were shaking. Cameron tried to maneuver her to the seats, but her fingers were locked around his wrists, and wouldn't budge.

May tried her best to still keep her eyes on his, but she soon found herself lying on her back looking at the metal ceiling. The other's voices were muffled and distance, the sounds of her beating heart booming in her ears. Cameron's face appeared in May's line of sight, but it was fuzzy and swirly. Then her eyesight blacked out.

* * *

May jumped awake, her eyes flying open as she inhaled sharply. She quickly regretted that decision as burning sunlight was shining through an open window to her right. Squinting, she carefully looked at her surroundings. She was in a semi small room, that sort of resembled a hotel. There was a small TV on a half size dresser near the foot of the bed, and a night table directly beside her. Near the window sat a round table big enough for three, with polished wooden chairs tucked underneath. Next she noticed her change of clothes. Her wedding dress had been removed, and she was wearing a bright red shirt and pajama bottoms.

She shifted under the covers to get out of bed, but hesitated. They were so smooth, and soft! What kind of material was this?! Wait…was she dead?! Was this like some kind of transition into the after life? Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-the door opened suddenly, and a tall girl, with long brown hair that trailed down her back, walked in. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, a green beanie, and was sporting aviator sunglasses.

The two girls paused for a moment, looking at one another, then the girl removed her sunglasses.

"Good to see you're awake" she said, fully entering the room and shutting the door behind her, "your friends have been worried since your panic attack, and I've grown a little tired of checking on you every hour".

May was going to ask 'who are you', but her newest train of thought was, "my friends?! Are they ok? Where are they"?

"Easy tiger" the girl chuckled, leaning against the dresser with the TV, "they're all fine, a little banged up, but fine".

May exhaled in relief, then asked, "who are you? Where am I"?

The girl smiled, a knowing smile almost like a smirk, "Oh I'm sure you've heard of me before. Ash had to have talked, no, bragged about it a few times".

May tilted her head…huh? Was this an ex?

"My name is Melody" the girl told her, "welcome to Shamouti island".

* * *

Cameron stood outside in the sun, stretching slow and yawning wide outside of a small coffee stand. Since arriving on Shamouti he had changed out of his torn up suit into more casual clothes. A green shirt the same color as his eyes, and blue jeans. New clothes however, did nothing to hide the tired look about him. Bags were under his eyes, which were also tinted a slight shade of red, and his hair was an unkempt mess.

"Here you go sir"!

"Thank you" Cameron nodded to the clerk as he took his cup.

Walking away, he took a sip and headed towards the table positioned under a tall palm tree. Brock and Delila were sitting at said table, and the smell of salt water brushed their noses as a breeze rolled by. Cameron sat down, sipping on his coffee again.

"When was the last time you slept" Delila asked him, taking in his appearance.

"Mmmmmmm, 49 hours ago" Cameron said, "since I woke up to get ready for the wedding".

Delila's jaw dropped open, "that's bad! Go get some sleep right now"!

"I can't…".

"Why not" Delila protested, leaning forward, "you should at least try-".

"Leave him alone Delila" Brock interjected, "he has to stay awake to do his job…".

His tone had been low and harsh, and Cameron looked at him funny.

"My job" he asked slowly.

Brock didn't elaborate his meaning, in fact, didn't even glance at Cameron. He had been thinking since the night in Pallet Town, since Professor Oak's lab.

 _"I'm surprised they were ever confident" Matilda snarled with a wicked grin, "seeing as one of them was a Rocket"._

Had she men't that as literally as it sounded? Had someone in their group been, or was, a Rocket? He doubted it was May…out of the other three he was with, Brock was absolutely sure it wasn't her. That only left Delila…and Cameron…

"There you are" a strong female voice caught his attention, "I've been looking for you three.

With a turn of his head, Brock spotted Lorelei approaching. She took a seat opposite him, and leaned her right arm on the table. Her left arm was bandaged from fingertip up to shoulder, and was resting in a sling.

"How's the arm" Brock asked politely, pushing his worries aside for the moment, "it looked pretty torn up".

"I'll get to keep it as long as nothing else happens" she explained, looking at it smugly, "but I'm not here to talk about me. There wasn't time for me to answer your questions on the chopper, so here's your chance. Ask".

Immediately Brock obliged, "have you heard from Ash and Misty? We were hoping they'd be with Lance".

"Yes" Lorelei replied, then added, "they arrived at the Indigo Plateau with Lance. After forming our ragtag defense plan, they were to set off for Sinnoh. The Plateau fell under attack, but they made it into the air with Lance and….his pilot Kyle".

Her hesitation caught Brock off guard. Lorelei was always so powerful, so confident. To hear a hitch in her speech was a little nerve racking.

"They were being pursued by a Dominion though" she continued swiftly, "I do not know wether they have made their trip or not".

Brock's temple twitched, Delila looked at the table, and Cameron's fingers tightened around his cup.

"Anything else" Lorelei asked, looking between each of them.

"Why the Orange Islands" Cameron spoke up, "why did the League send the people of Indigo here? Won't Kanto need all the defense it can get"?

Lorelei's expression visibly darkened, and she swallowed before speaking, "the Plateau is lost, along with Kanto. There is nothing we can do. Lance ordered the evacuation of all regions to Unova, to regroup and form a counteroffensive".

"And the Orange Islands are Kanto jurisdiction, so you're going to evacuate the few Kanto civilians who will be able to fight" Cameron guessed, raising his cup to his lips for another sip.

"Desperate measures" was all Lorelei had to say.

With that she stood up, and gave each of them a nod. She had turned and started to walk away, before she stopped and looked back, "evacuation of the Orange Islands starts first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest".

* * *

"Your boyfriend is adorable by the way, he's rarely left your room. Refused to do so until he knew you'd be ok" Melody said as she led May down the hall, who had ditched the pajama's for jeans.

May's head tilted to the side for the second time, "boyfriend"?

The girl giggled, "that tall brown haired boy with the pretty green eyes. Cameron, right"?

May flushed a bright shade of pink, and mumbled, "we're just friends…".

The girl laughed out loud at this, "oh my goodness! Not another pair like that"!

May, for the third time, tilted her head and asked, "another pair"?

"Ash and Misty" Melody chuckled, "they were adamant that they were 'just friends', but even a Mankey could see they were head over heels for each other".

May giggled, "wait, they argued about that when they were hear"?

"Oh yes" Melody smiled, "I had some fun teasing Misty about it. She's so easy to get worked up"!

May giggled again, somehow the thought of Ash and Misty arguing about their feelings during a world crisis was just so…them!

"But I suppose if you and Cameron are just friends" Melody cooed to herself, "then you wouldn't mind if I tried to date him? He is super cute"!

May's smile faded, and heat rose to her face, "no! I mean yes-Er-I mean…I don't think he'd be up for that".

Melody exploded in laughter as she reached for the outside door handle, "awfully defensive for someone who's just a friend".

She winked at May, then opened the door and proceeded outside. May found herself standing in front a massive stone shrine, with tourists, and locals gathered around it. Some were snapping pictures, others seemed to be paying respects, or even praying.

The shrine itself was a massive slab underneath a wooden structure with a domed roof. How did they get the wood to look curved like that?

"That's for Ash" Melody informed, seeing May's awed look.

Her head snapped to Melody, her eyes widening, "you guys built him a shrine"?!

Melody laughed again, "some people go a little crazy over things like that. Come on, you should see it. I'll admit, it is pretty neat".

She began walking in the shrine's direction, and May followed her along the path. As they walked underneath the wooden roof, a spot opened up by the stone, so they proceeded up to it. Up close May could see it was made of a white material, and was polished with a clear protective coating. The stone was huge, with pictures carved over it.

Lugia was at the top, its wings spread magnificently. Below it were the three Legendary Birds: Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. Each with their elemental symbol carved behind them. They were arranged in a triangle with even lengths between them. A paragraph of text was etched beautifully into the stone below the Birds. May's eyes scanned over the lines, a sense of a more grand power tingling her nerves as she read.

 _Prophecy of Shamouti Isle_

 _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._

At the base of the stone sat a protected picture behind a glass frame. Four people, and seven Pokemon, were in the photo. Wide grins spread across their faces. In the very front stood an eleven or twelve year old Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Right beside him on his right stood Misty, holding a Togepi in her arms. They were standing close enough their arms were brushed together. To Ash's left was Tracy, his hands up to his chest holding the straps of his backpack. Beside Tracy was a much younger Melody, holding an ocarina in her hands. Behind all of them, with the exception of the smaller ones, were the Pokemon: A Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, and Lapras. In the background, angled to include all of them, sat the three elemental islands.

"Wow" May whispered.

"Gives you a sense of awe doesn't it" Melody asked, her eyes scanning over the photo, "I still remember that day perfectly".

"Have my friends seen this"?

"Yep! Cameron and the pink haired girl wanted to see it".

"Delila" May informed her.

"Right" Melody smiled, "are you hungry? I'm starving"!

Now that the thought had been brought up, May's stomach gave a loud growl, which made her smile sheepishly.

Melody simply laughed and then said, "let's go find your friends then"!

* * *

"Cameron, you really need to try and sleep" Delila argued, watching him hold onto a palm tree for support.

"Not until I know May's fine" Cameron retorted.

"You're not even going to make it back to her room" Delila pointed out, "Brocky, help me out here"?

Brock didn't answer, didn't even look their direction.

"Brock" Delila asked softly, "is everything ok"?

"Oh thank God" Cameron sighed in relief.

Delila turned to see what he was talking about, then spotted it. Melody was escorting May along the path, walking past the dozens of trees and flowers. Cameron leaned off the tree and rushed forward.

"Cameron don't run right now" Delila shouted, chasing after him.

He wasn't listening, all feelings of exhaustion were gone for the moment. May smiled as he ran up to her, wondering why Delila was so concerned for him running. Cameron reached her, and May opened her arms to give him a hug. Because, well, it seemed like he was going to hug her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the ground, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes shot wide open, and every muscle in her body tensed up. Beside her, Melody's hand had shot to her mouth to suppress the massive amounts of giggles trying to break free. Delila had stopped running after him, and a smile was slowly etching across her face.

Cameron broke his kiss, and set May down. Her eyes were still the size of plates, and her facial color matched her shirt.

"U-u-um" she stuttered, "I'm glad t-to se-e you too".

Her shock was beginning to wear off, and she couldn't help the grin forming on her face.

"Don't ever do that again" Cameron playfully scolded her, "you had me worried".

"Got it" May's smile widened from ear to ear.

Cameron had yet to remove his hold on her, and he smiled back down at her. May's face turned even brighter red, flushing at the glint in Cameron's green eyes.

"Can we get food now" Melody interrupted, "I'm still starving"!

"Food sounds wonderful" Delila exclaimed, "are you hungry B-….Brock"?

Brock hadn't rushed forward like Cameron and Delila. He had remained behind, watching the exchange carefully. Delila's expression twisted in confusion, "Brock what's wrong"?

Brock looked between each of them, then walked forward, "Melody, do you mind if I have a moment alone with my friends"?

Melody looked a little taken back by the request, but nodded, "um…sure. I'll be over by the shrine ordering food when you guys are ready".

She then gave a funny look to May, and turned to walk away. Delila's expression was a mixture of confusion, hurt, and wonder. Brock stopped walking directly in front of Cameron.

"Is something wrong" Cameron asked carefully.

"Do you still have that handgun" Brock asked.

"Why"?

"Answer me".

Cameron's brow furrowed, "yes".

"Give it here" Brock demanded, extending his hand for it.

Cameron looked down at his hand, then back up at him, "okayyy"?

Cameron reached behind him, raising his shirt and pulling the gun out of the waist of his jeans. He then placed it Brock's hand, who then pocketed it, shifting his shirt to conceal it.

"Were you with Team Rocket" Brock asked suddenly.

The other three had similar reactions, bewilderment covering their face, but Cameron answered, "no".

"Don't lie to me" Brock sneered, taking a step forward, "were you with Team Rocket"?

He said that last part slowly, stressing each word with venom. Cameron didn't move, looking Brock back directly in the eyes.

"No" he repeated.

"Brock" May tried to interject, but Brock raised his hand to stop her.

"Matilda said one of us was a Rocket" Brock explained, "I know it's not May, and I'll be damned if it's Delila. So that leaves you".

He glared at Cameron, taking another step forward so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I have never been, nor have I ever wanted to be, a part of Team Rocket" Cameron told him slowly, not backing down.

Brock glared at him in silence, his fists clenching together. He could feel Mew's MasterBall on his belt, weighing him down. If a member of Team Rocket was with them, Mew wasn't safe!

"Brock" May said, but he didn't respond, "BROCK"!

Her shout rang across the grass, catching the attention of a few locals relaxing under a palm tree a few yards away. Brock looked at her, his glare faltering her for a moment.

"He's not with Team Rocket" May stated plainly, "he's saved my life a few times over, and he helped us get out of Mt. Chimney, _away_ from Team Rocket! Matilda was just trying to break us apart"!

Brock stared at her, but May refused to remove her eyes from his. They were not about to rip themselves apart, not over this, not now! Then, Brock sighed and looked back at Cameron. He nodded at him, and pat his shoulder before he turned to Delila.

"Sorry guys" he apologized aloud, "I guess the tension of everything is getting to me".

Delila inched forward, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his chest. He hugged her back, closing his eyes and sighing again.

"Well, if we're all good" Cameron began, "I'd like to go eat, and then get some much needed sleep before we go find Lugia".

* * *

 _2 months ago_

 _Pallet Town was always a quiet town at night, even with the new night entertainment that had sprung up over the years. Make it the middle of winter, and there were certainly going to be even less people out and about._

 _One lone cloaked figure rushed down the road, avoiding the brighter lit areas, and moving as silently as possible. They ducked into an alley, first checking to see if someone else inhabited the area before then pulling out a PokeGear. They activated a tiny device on the side of the phone to encrypt the call, and then dialed._

 _After three rings a female answered,_ _"_ _what is it_ _"_ _?_

" _I_ _'_ _ve been trailing Ash Ketchum as ordered Matilda_ _"_ _the figure said._

" _And_ _"_ _?_

" _Nothing new on the Dominion front, and Gary Oak still has not returned_ _"_ _the figure explained,_ _"_ _but, Brock Harrison has shown up, along with May Maple_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ve also spotted Misty Waterflower in town. She was standing outside Ketchum_ _'_ _s mother_ _'_ _s home, she then ran away_ _"_ _._

" _You are to report on Dominion information, or inform us if Gary Oak returns_ _"_ _Matilda cut in,_ _"_ _not keep me up to date on their day to day lives_ _"_ _._

" _Ketchum, Harrison, and Maple have just returned from Oak_ _'_ _s lab_ _"_ _the cloaked person continued a little irritated,_ _"_ _not ten minutes later, three cruise tickets to Hoenn were purchased in their names, along with Gary Oak and a man named Everett_ _"_ _._

 _Matilda was silent on the other end of the call, and the shady figure waited patiently, standing perfectly rigid._

" _This is interesting_ _"_ _Matilda finally spoke,_ _"_ _it seems you are right_ _…_ _and Gary Oak has just purchased himself a plane ticket back to Pallet, departing in fifteen minutes_ _…_ _interesting indeed_ _…"_ _._

 _The cloaked person in Pallet Town ducked down behind a dumpster as a couple walked by the alley, saying disgustingly cute things about each other._

" _You are being re-tasked_ _"_ _Matilda_ _'_ _s voice said,_ _"_ _be on that cruise! Follow them to Hoenn, get into their group if possible. Once they reach the halfway mark to Slateport, we will stage an assault on the ship. You are to then plant a tracking beacon on them, and maintain your cover if at all possible. Understood_ _"_ _?_

" _Understood_ _"_ _!_

 _The figure then shut the PokeGear, checked to see if it was clear to leave the alley, and then sprinted down the street._

* * *

 **Oh how things are never simple! Also, as I was finishing this chapter...I kind of broke my finger, so my writing has slowed down, and its frustrating! I only have to wear the splint for a short while, and I'll keep working on the story, so hopefully there won't be too much of a hiccup in release times. Catch ya'll at the next chapter!  
**


	7. Self Sacrifice

**I'm back! This chapter follows both groups, but only group 2 for a moment. I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending of the last chapter. There was a little bit more I wanted to put in there, but couldn't decide how to get to it without adding a bunch of unneeded material. So I put it in this chapter instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And how far along are you miss"?

"Nearing 3 months".

"The morning sickness will start going away soon".

"I haven't really had any morning sickness".

"Really? Well your body must be coping well, consider yourself lucky"!

The nurse smiled at Delila as she straightened herself up.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly" she said, "be sure to take care of yourself, and that growing little one"!

"I will" Delila smiled.

"Alrighty, you can go whenever you wish, and be sure to have another checkup soon"!

With that said, the nurse left the tiny room. It was an old fashioned style hospital room, with a cot like bed that Delila sat upon. One stool was in the corner, where Brock was currently sitting.

"Nothing but good news" Delila said sweetly, trying to get Brock into a conversation.

He had behaved like his regular self throughout dinner, up until May escorted Cameron to a bed for some much needed sleep. The man had been close to passing out on the sidewalk. Once they were gone, Brock slipped into silence, and had only spoken when it was necessary. It had been Delila's idea to get a quick checkup before they had to get to work finding Lugia tomorrow.

"Brocky" Delila whined, "talk to me please? What's the matter"?

Upon hearing the hurt in her voice, Brock looked up. She was watching him with sad eyes, her shoulders drooped. Brock reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry Delila" he sighed, "I just don't believe Matilda was lying".

"You still think Cameron was with Team Rocket?

"I don't know" Brock dropped his hand and stood up, "May had good points, and he has done nothing but help since we met".

Delila said nothing, watching as Brock began to pace with his hands behind his back. His fingers rubbed over the MasterBall to make sure it was still there, which was becoming a habit.

"I wish I had something I could say to help" Delila said, lowering her head.

"You, don't need to worry about it" Brock tried to reassure her, "let me do that".

He stopped pacing and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to gain her full attention.

"Just worry about little Brock in the oven alright"?

Delila giggled, then nodded and said, "so you know, that sounded just a little bit creepy".

"So I shouldn't say that in public"?

"I wouldn't".

Brock smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"That's the stuff" Delila sighed as Brock pulled away.

Brock chuckled, then took her hand, "come on, we should get some rest. I'll figure out this whole Team Rocket thing later".

* * *

THUD!

"Cameron"!

"I'm ok"!

He sat up, leaning against the wall he had just fallen into. May crouched down, looking at his tired expression. He forced a grin and said, "I could just sleep here".

"Absolutley not" May told him sternly, "this might be the last night we get to sleep in an actual bed for a long time, so you are not wasting that oppurtunity"!

Cameron groaned as his head started to dip down.

"No mister"!

May reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling sharply. Cameron snapped back awake and let her yank him to his feet.

"You're so mean" he teased, "where did the nice May go"?

"I am being nice by helping your tired butt" May argued back, fighting the smile forming on her lips.

"Maybe this would be the best time to tell you, but umm, I don't have a room" Cameron admitted sheepishly.

May looked at him in disbelief, "you never got a room"?

"I didn't need one" he explained, "was always by your side, or out doing something".

May closed her eyes and shook her head. That would explain why he had been leading her around the hotel with no apparent destination. A tired Cameron, was a goofy Cameron. She reopened her eyes to speak to him but was greeted by him asleep standing up.

"Ugghh! Hey"!

She snapped her fingers and Cameron jerked awake, "I'm not asleep"!

"You're just going to stay in my room" she told him.

With that said, she took his hand and led him down the hall, occasionally snapping her fingers to keep him conscious.

"In" she demanded, pointing her finger as she unlocked and opened her door.

Cameron raised his hands in a joking defensive way, and proceeded into the room. May followed him, shutting the door behind her. He walked over to the little sofa in the corner and collapsed face first onto it. Rotating on his back, he grinned at May. She couldn't help but smile back at his sleepy, crooked grin.

"Would you like a blanket" she asked, pointing to the bed.

"I'm sorry I kissed you".

Rewind! When did they start talking about that? And why was he sorry?

"It's ok" May said, a little hurt and confused.

"Don't get me wrong" Cameron continued, closing his eyes, "I wanted to...wanted to since we first met in Petalburg...I didn't realize how hard it would be to do...and something always seemed to come up...when I saw you were ok, and how pretty you looked...I just couldn't help myself anymore...".

And he was asleep, his mouth dropping open. May stood in place...perplexed would be a good word. She felt relief upon hearing him say he had wanted to kiss her, but the part about her home town had thrown her for a loop. What did he mean when they first met in Petalburg? She was half tempted to wake him back up and ask, but decided against it. It had been well over 50 hours since he had slept now, and he needed it. She would just ask him in the morning.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to a bright light directly overhead. He squinted as he looked at it, a throbbing pain pounding against his forhead. His hand hurt, his back hurt...just about everywhere hurt. A feint beeping was coming from his left, and the hum of some kind of small machine. He slowly became aware that he was lying on a bed, wearing only his underwear. Good thing he was covered.

"Pika"?

A rustling on the bed grew closer, and a fuzzy, yellow mouse entered his vision.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash croaked, man was his throat dry, "where are we? Where's Misty"?

"Pikapi Pikachu. Pipika Pikakchupi" the rodent spoke, and Ash caught the gist. Misty was fine.

"Pikachu" the Pokemon pointed to the right, and Ash cocked his head.

On a small table beside the bed, sat a glass of water. His throat tingled with anticipation for the cool liquid, so he reached out his left arm to grab the glass. It snagged back, pulling at his skin on his wrist, and that's when he noticed he had an IV inserted into his arm. So he rested his left arm back down and maneuvered himself so he could grab the water with his right hand.

Taking a sip was almost like Heaven! Instant relief washed over his throat, and he sighed once he had chugged the entire glass. Setting it back down, he decided to glance around at his surroundings. The beeping was coming from a heart monitor connected to him, and the humming was a small space heater in the corner. He was surrounded by curtains on all sides, and his bed was propped up ever so slightly. The curtains whisked back, making him jump, and Misty rushed in. She paused seeing him looking back at her, and tears filled her eyes.

"I thought I heard your voice" she choked happily, and rushed to sit on the side of his bed.

She leaned over and laid on him, resting her head on his chest. The pressure from her weight hurt a tiny bit, but he didn't care, he simply rested the side of his head against hers. The curtains flew open again, and a petite blue haired woman rushed in.

"Oh thank God" Dawn breathed out, "I know I say no need to worry, but you had me worried Ash Ketchum"!

She sat on the edge of the bed behind Misty as the red head straightened up. Seeing Dawn clicked something in Ash's mind, reminding him about the gravity of their situation. With a grim look to Misty, he asked, "Charizard"?

Misty bit her bottom lip, taking a moment to gather herself before answering him, "after you hit your head, the Dominion landed inside the chopper. Lance jumped to fight it head on, but was hurt pretty bad. Pikachu shocked it, but the thing wouldn't go down. Charizard swooped in and pulled it back out. The roars were terrifying, I've never heard Charizard sound so angry. I couldn't see them, but I could see the flashes of light from the fire and lightning...he's the only reason we got away. Ash, Charizard is alive, but...he will never fly again".

Ash's fingers gripped the sheets as she talked, and Dawn had lowered her head.

"They've got him in a different tent across the camp with a Nurse Joy" Misty continued, "her, Pikachu, and I are the only ones he'll let get close to him".

Ash blinked a few times, looking away from Misty and down at the bed. Charizard grounded? No flying ever again? That was a torture worse than death for his fire Pokemon...but at least he was alive.

"And Lance" he asked, remembering Misty said he had been hurt.

Behind Misty, Dawn had a quick intake of breath, and she went rigid for a moment. Ash caught this behavior.

"The Dominion cut him up pretty good, nothing fatal" Misty explained, "but he will forever have a major facial scar though".

That was a relief, scar or no scar, Lance was still alive too. At least they had made it to Sinnoh. Dawn looked back up at Ash, seeming to be fighting off the urge to cry.

"I'm glad you made it" she squeaked, "if I have to hear about one more death...".

Her voice caught in her throat, and she put her hand on her chest. Misty's expression darkened, and Pikachu's ears fell. Ash assumed Misty had filled her in on all the...details.

"When can I see Charizard" he asked, attempting to let Dawn recollect herself.

"Whenever they let you out of this bed" Misty started to say, but was interrupted by Ash actually starting to get out of the bed, "Hey! What do you think you're doing"?!

"Getting up" he answered nonchalantly, swinging his legs off the mattress.

"Oh no you're not" Misty argued, standing up and placing her hands on his shoulders, "you need to heal".

She pushed against him, but he didn't budge.

"She's right Ash" Dawn pleaded, getting to her feet as well, "you look terrible, no offense".

"Pika Pikachu" the mouse nodded in agreement.

"Listen to me" Ash said eerily calm, "we don't have the time for me to heal. I'm going to get up, go get Charizard, and then we are helping pack this place up. The longer we stay, the faster the Dominion's will catch back up to us. Unless we stay ahead of them, someone else will die, and I refuse to let that happen again"!

He reached over and pulled the IV needle from his wrist, and then slowly stood up. Misty's hands were still placed on his shoulders, but not resisting his movements. She gave him one last pleading look, but saw it was no use. His mind was made up.

"Ok" she nodded, "you're right".

Dawn swiveled her head between the two as they looked at each other, then Ash turned to her, "mind leading me to Charizard"?

"Sure thing" she nodded, also noting there was no changing his mind, "but umm, Ash? You may want to put some more clothes on first".

He glanced down at his mostly naked body.

"Just a suggestion, it's pretty cold out there" Dawn added.

"Right" Ash agreed, "good idea".

"I'll get you some" the bluenette said, and twirled around to exit through the curtains.

Once she was gone, Misty wrapped herself into a tight hug against Ash. He was caught off guard, but hugged her back nevertheless.

"You had me so worried" her voice was muffled against his chest, "I thought I was going to lose you too".

Her body against his was warm and intoxicating. After everything they had been through, every fiber of his being wanted to stay right here forever. No more death, no more Dominion's, no more worries. Just him and Misty, stuck in a happy moment, working towards a happy life. That's what they should be doing...not running for their lives. Terrified they might lose each other too, after all that they had lost so far.

"I'm not going anywhere" he cooed, running a hand through her hair, "I'm Ash Ketchum! You'll always be stuck with me"!

She halfheartedly giggled into him, then gently kissed his chest.

"I hope so dork" she said, leaning her head back to look into his brown eyes, "you're all I have left".

"Pika?!

Misty looked down at the Yellow Pokemon, and he looked offended.

"Oh of course I have you too Pikachu" Misty told him, "you and Ash are like a packaged deal"!

"Pikachu" he nodded and folded his arms as if to say ' _that's right_ '!

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Dawn returned at that moment, carrying a full change of clothes, "ok, I hope these fit"!

She tossed them onto the bed, and fidgeted her hands afterwards. Ash leaned over to pick up the clothing, which consisted of a grey shirt, blue jeans, a semi new pair of black and white tennis shoes, and a weathered leather jacket. As Ash began to sidle into the jeans, Dawn blurted, "I can turn around if you'd like"?

"Dawn" Ash couldn't help but chuckle, "you've already seen me in my underwear. All I'm doing is putting clothes on anyway".

"Oh, right" she mumbled embarrassedly.

Pikachu shook his head slowly as Ash finished getting dressed and was sliding the leather jacket on over his shirt. It was a lightly faded black color, with a faded red strip running horizontal across the chest.

"You know" Misty mused, putting a finger to her lips, "I kinda like you in a leather coat".

Ash smiled at her, but didn't respond to her comment, "alright Dawn, take me to Charizard"!

"Right"!

The bluenette spun on her heels, and marched out of the curtained room. Ash brushed his black and blue hand over Misty's shoulder as he passed by her. Pikachu hopped down from the bed and walked beside Misty as they followed Ash through the curtains. They were in a medical tent, with dozens of cots just like Ash's lined up along the back wall. Multiple pieces of equipment, that Ash couldn't identify, were scattered in various places. Beeping, or humming quietly, while a handful of nurses bustled here and there.

One spotted Ash, and immediately became fussy, "Oh no, no, no, no! You sir should not be up"!

The older female swooped in front of him faster than Ash could've predicted, and was wagging a wrinkly finger in his face. His eyes flicked back and forth as it swiveled before him.

"I'm fine" Ash tried to tell her, but she was already speaking again, "back in bed with you! No head injury patient of mine will be walking around today"!

"He's ok Betty" Dawn interfered, getting the older lady to step back, "I'll watch him, and if he starts to have problems, I'll bring him right back. Ok"?

The woman called Betty looked Dawn over for a minute, and then sighed in defeat, "Oh I suppose! You youngin's today always getting yourselves hurt, and never taking the time to recover! If this one has as much stubbornness as Master Lance then God help his soul".

She was walking away now, muttering to herself about generation differences.

"Thanks" Ash said.

Outside of the tent in the night air, Dawn wasn't kidding, it was a bit chilly. Typically March can be a brisk month if it want's too, but being in Sinnoh, it was bound to be colder than Ash, or at least Misty, was used too. Even though she had already been given a suitable jacket upon their arrival, she still shivered as the breeze whistled through her hair.

The ground was a sloshy mess, their footsteps squelching as they pulled their feet through the muck. Pikachu had abandoned the idea of walking himself, and climbed up the nearest person, which happened to be Misty. He propped up on her shoulder, and settled against her neck, burying himself under her hair. Not that she was complaining, he was warm!

Ash surveyed the surroundings as they walked. The jeeps flinging mud in all directions as they drove through the gunk, the large circular enclosure of tents in various sizes, the oversized spotlights set up to illuminate the area, and the research team sloshing their way to their destinations. It was a pretty professional setup, he had to admit. Of course, with Professor Rowan and Lance leading the team, what else could he expect?

It was hard to see in the night, but the looming mountain they camped upon blocked the north sky from view. The temple sat at its base, a good fifty feet from camp. To the south Ash could make out the cliff side, and to the east and west, the pathways up and down the mountain.

An angry, and terrifying, cry rang out from the south end of camp. Making Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all jump in fright and spin on their heels. Dawn stopped and looked back at them, both Ash and Misty were in a stance ready to run.

"That's just the Sandshrew" she told them a little uneasily.

"Why did they sound ready to kill something" Ash asked quickly, not taking his eyes off the night sky.

"Because….I didn't tell you about them because they're not normal Sandshrew" Dawn explained carefully, "they're mutated, or ancient, I don't know. But they killed quite a few of the early research team. They were living in the Temple, but Lance eradicated them. And the surviving ones were captured for study".

"Are they connected with the Dominion's somehow" Misty asked, looking from the southward sky to Dawn.

"We don't know" Dawn admitted, "they're just bloodthirsty as far as anyone can tell".

Another cry of rage echoed from the south, and a metal bang. Ash's heart was racing. If that had been the Dominion's, and they had already caught up with them, whatever courage he had found would surely crumble…

"Come on" Dawn said more as a question, "they attack their cages all the time. So you kind of get used to the noise".

And they were off again, Ash giving one last glance over his shoulder to the south as one of the Sandshrew snarled. He soon forgot about them momentarily when Dawn announced, "Charizard is in here with Nurse Joy".

She stopped outside of a smaller tent, that had smoke flowing out of a makeshift hole in the top. Ash rushed past them, and burst through the entrance flaps. He was greeted by low burning fires, and a somewhat intense heat. Aside from the seven flames, Ash counted, nothing else was in the tent except for a pink haired nurse, and his Fire Pokemon.

"Charizard" Ash exclaimed, and rushed forward.

The dragon was lying in the middle of the tent, surrounded by the fires, and raised his head upon hearing Ash's voice. Charizard snorted as Ash ran up and crouched down in front of him. Misty and Dawn entered the tent, the flap brushing Pikachu's face, and earning a "chu"! Charizard nuzzled against Ash's hand as he reach out to touch his Pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled at the interaction and said, "he is very fond of you".

"He's one of my oldest pals" Ash told her.

Charizard snorted again, blowing smoke in Ash's face, making him blink and wave it away.

"So…" Ash started with a grim expression as the smoke cleared around him, "he won't fly ever again"?

Nurse Joy looked down to avoid eye contact, then shook her head, "I'm afraid not".

Charizard then grunted in pain, but stretched his wings out for Ash to see. The sight made Ash's stomach churn a thousand times over, and Misty audibly gasped. They were completely shredded, and covered with dried blood. Large holes, and gashes ran along the length of the dragon's wings, and even penetrated into his spinal area. The left wing had a gash along the place where it connected to Charizard's back, nearly severing it from the Fire Pokemon.

Misty couldn't believe the sight…she had known the Pokemon during his prime. The hardheaded fighter who wouldn't back down to a challenge. Seeing him like this, was almost too much.

"I'm so sorry Charizard" Ash choked, his eyes beginning to burn from the water forming in them, rather than the heat from the fires.

Charizard grunted and tucked his wings back in. He looked at Ash and closed his eyes, sticking his snout out to gently nuzzle him as if to say ' _it's ok. I did it for you_ '.

"Like I said" Joy tried to alleviate some of the upsetting mood, "he's very fond of you".

Misty approached Charizard, and bent down to sit beside Ash. Pikachu hopped down and walked up to the dragon.

"Pika Pikachu" he said, motioning with his arms in a way that Charizard must of understood because he snorted again and nodded.

The two continued their exchange for a moment, actually bringing a real smile to Ash's face. All of his Pokemon were loyal to him, and the thought of each of them panged his heart with sadness, but yet happiness. Most of them were probably dead or in hiding on Professor Oak's ranch, but watching Pikachu and Charizard interact also brought back every memory he had with his Pokemon. Those times might be forever behind him now, and fighting the Dominion's might not ever let him return to those times, but he had those memory's in his heart, and the Dominion's couldn't take that away from him!

"Oh" Nurse Joy suddenly exclaimed, "I almost forgot! Master Lance came by and left a message for you if you showed up. He needs you and Dawn immediately in the central research tent".

"What are the chances it might be good news" Dawn asked.

"Not very high" Ash told her, standing up with Misty following suit, "is Charizard able to leave? We won't be able to stay for much longer".

"Yes he is" Joy nodded, "he can't battle ever again, but he is on the mend, and can be carried in his PokeBall".

"Alright, you ready Charizard"?

Charizard roared, his old deafening roar he would do to tell his opponent he was ready to fight. Ash had to smile again, and enlarged Charizard's PokeBall.

* * *

Lance stood rigid, with his arms crossed on his chest, and his face burning slightly from his wounds. Three gashes trailed the length of his face, running at a diagonal starting from the left side of his chin and traveling up to his hairline on his right temple. Thankfully they weren't too deep, but they would permanently scar, and the thought pissed him off!

Kyle was beginning to doze of in a chair away from the commotion going on. A dozen research assistants were busy typing on computers, writing on clipboards, or scanning over cork boards of information. Professor Rowan was hovered over the Darkin, looking at the rough surface through a magnifying glass. Champion Lucian was standing beside Lance, looking at Rowan with amusement.

"Are you almost done" Lance barked suddenly, "we should be packing this place up! The Dominion's will be coming"!

"Almost, almost" Rowan barked back, not looking to Lance, "I believe I may be onto something…well a hypothesis really".

Lance sighed in irritation, and turned to Lucian, "how is the evacuation going with Sinnoh"?

"Well" Lucian told him, "no reported Dominion sightings so far, and the southern most towns have been completely evacuated".

"Good, good" Lance nodded to himself.

At that moment, Dawn, Ash, and Misty with Pikachu on her shoulder again, walked into the tent.

"About time" Lance snapped, not meaning for it to sound angry, "Professor Rowan refuses to begin final evacuation preparations until he has spoken with you".

"Yes, yes" Rowan suddenly exclaimed, finally looking up from the Darkin, "come here! Ash and Dawn"!

They were taken back by the abrupt request, but acknowledged it and approached the table. Dawn was more wary than Ash, who walked right up to Rowan with ease. She took little steps, not wanting to be near that dreadful artifact.

Ash noticed her behavior, and asked "you ok Dawn"?

"I hate that thing" she told him, eyeing the artifact placed in the center of the table.

Ash turned to it for the first time, and studied it. It was a rocky see through texture, long and thin, and was shaped like a diamond. There was a feint blue glow emitting from it, and the closer Ash walked to it, he could swear it was glowing more.

"Is this the Darkin" he asked wit a scowl.

"We are confident it is, yes" Rowan replied.

Here it was, the artifact he had first heard the name of in one of his dreams. Something that enraged the Dominion when spoken about. The thing that had shown Dawn the fight where Gary lost his life. Right here, right in front of him.

"I've been putting together a theory with Professor Oak for some time" Rowan began to explain, gaining the attention of all present, "I wish he were here to help me explain this, but time is not on our side. Let's start with you Ash".

He pointed a finger at the younger man, and continued on, "the Dominion's claim they cannot see your future, so that essentially makes you an unknown variable in their plans. Professor Oak told me of your dreams, and shared the knowledge that a few of your friends have not appeared in them, despite the Dominion's attempts to use everyone you care about as leverage against you. Why is this? After Dawn here had her run in with the Darkin for the first time, it had a reaction to her presence. And it seems to have a reaction to yours as well, look".

He motioned for everyone to look at the artifact, and sure enough it was glowing brighter as Ash stood near it.

Rowan pressed on, "my apologies for saying this, but I wish Gary Oak could be here to help me prove my theory. Him being one of the two not appearing in your dreams, but I believe the Darkin only reacts to certain individuals. We know it reacts to the two of you".

He motioned to Ash and Dawn, "and I am confident it would have reacted to Gary Oak. Why? For the same reason the Dominion's are targeting you Ash. They cannot foresee Gary or Dawn's future, they are unaware they exist, therefore they would not appear in your dreams".

Dawn's expression contorted as she tried to follow Rowan's explanations, but he was speaking again before she could process, "adding to that theory, the story we found about the Temple said Jerome Junder controlled the Darkin with a pure heart. Whether this is a metaphor, we do not know, but I believe the Dominion's cannot foresee your future's, because the three of you have pure hearts".

Ash let all that sink in, and it made a disturbing amount of sense...but there was one problem.

"Professor" Ash began slowly, "if everything you theorize is true, if the Dominion's can't foresee people with a pure heart, and I'm one of them, how do they know about me"?

"That has a simple answer Ash" Rowan said, rubbing his mustache, "Mew and Mewtwo. The Dominion's were apparently after Mew for some time before it had hatched, and you have always left an impression wherever you go. They picked up on your presence that day in the Seafoam Islands, when Team Rocket attacked the Research Lab. You've been their prime target because they fear another soul like Jerome Junder's. If the story in the Temple is to be believed that is".

"And we have an advantage because we know of two of them" Lance chimed in, his dark eyes flicking between Ash and Dawn. Studying them, taking in their presence as if it were the first time he had ever seen them.

"But the story said Jerome wielded the power of the Darkin with a pure heart" Dawn mused, and then cast the Darkin a wary glance, "I wasn't in control of that thing, it certainly had me under some kind of spell".

"All this is theoretical" Rowan waved off her concerns, "based on the information we have. If only we could learn more".

He cast Ash a quick glance, and Dawn caught onto his implication, "you want Ash to try and have a reaction like I had?! That's the dumbest thing we could do right now"!

She hadn't men't for it to sound so critical, but the thought of Ash having to witness something else terrible that might happen, didn't sit well with the bluenette.

"In a sense, yes" Rowan admitted, "we could possibly conclude some of my theory's".

"Absolutely not" Dawn argued, taking a step forward, "I'm sorry Professor, but you don't know how that thing works, and it felt like it had nearly killed me"!

"Unforunately, we don't have the luxury of time for a debate" Rowan said sharply back, "we need answers, and we need them now".

"Lance" Dawn huffed, turning to the Dragon Master, "you agree with me right"?

Lance looked her in the eye for only a moment, then averted his gaze, "no I don't. I agree with Rowan. We need answers, and if this could give us some, then it's worth the risk".

Dawn looked absolutely infuriated! She glared at the Kanto Champion, and for the first time, making him feel small.

"Miss Dawn" Rowan said softly, "it is not ideal, but it's the best we can do at the present time".

"If everyone would shut up for a second and maybe consider asking the person you're talking about, we might get somewhere" Misty interrupted harshly, staring daggers at all three of them.

They went silent, each turning a slight shade of red. Ash had been watching the exchange in silence, pondering in his own thoughts if it was a good idea or not. They each had valid points. Dawn had had a front row seat to the Darkin's illusions, so her concerns were worth noting. However, they also needed answers desperately...

Ash took a moment to glance between each of the people currently gathered around him. Lucian raised his hands in front of him and said, "don't look at me. This is none of my business".

Kyle had fully dozed off in his chair, and was beginning to form a strand of drool from his bottom lip. Dawn still looked adamant Ash not attempt to get a reaction from the Darkin, but Rowan and Lance were looking at him expectantly. So Ash turned to the two beings he trusted the most in the world.

"Misty" Ash began to ask, "you've always been able to connect the dots that I can't see. What do you think"?

She looked taken back that he had asked, but was touched that for probably one of the first times in his life, he was actually putting real thought into something and wanted her opinion.

"Honestly, I don't think you should do it" she told him, "we know nothing about that thing, and what it can do to you. We need you, and I don't want to take the risk of losing you if something were to go wrong".

Ash nodded slowly as her words set in, then looked at Pikachu, "how about you buddy"?

"Pika Pikakchupi" he said, shaking his head no.

"Well that decides that" Ash stated, turning back to Rowan, "we come up with a different plan, and I think I may have one".

Rowan looked disappointed, and Lance nodded is respect of Ash's decision, even if he thought otherwise.

"I hope you have a decent one then" Rowan sighed.

"Arceus" Ash told the room at large, "we need to find Arceus. I had been thinking about it before the Dominion's arrived, and the story you found clearly states Arceus was involved in stopping them before creation. So, we ask for his help".

"That's your plan" Rowan barked incredulously, "what on Earth makes you think you can find the creator of the known universe"?!

"I've dealt with him once" Ash said simply, "I can do it again".

Rowan fell silent as he registered what Ash had said. The young man had had a run in with a God.

"Dawn" Ash continued on, "I'll need you to come with me. If we are two of these 'pure hearts' then we have double the chance of winning this thing together".

"Right" Dawn nodded, closing her fist confidently.

"Ash" Lance took a step towards him, "I respect you more than anyone else, and I respect your decision to not interact with the Darkin, but we need a more solid plan than trying to find a God".

"You have one" Ash told him, "the Regions are evacuating to Unova per your order. Go help prepare for the strike back while we find Arceus".

There was a moment of silence as Ash stared at Lance. The others were watching, waiting. Lance was showing no emotion, and it was unclear what exactly was going through his mind. Ash on the other hand, looked determined. Having a plan, well some kind of a plan, was all he needed. Moving towards a goal, instead of running away, would help their situation. Regardless if they were successful or not.

"Alright" Lance finally said, "you've been apart of this since the very start Ash, I'll follow your lead".

Dawn's mouth nearly fell open. She had known Lance personally for only a few months, but they had become good friends, and she liked to think she knew him pretty well. Following orders was not his forte', but here he was, telling Ash he had command.

"Lucian" Lance turned to the Sinnoh Champion, "finish up the evacuation here, and hurry to Unova. We have an army to train".

"Right"!

And he bustled out of the tent.

"Rowan" the Dragon Master continued, "pack it up, all this research is going to Unova with us, and the Darkin. We may find a use for it somewhere else".

"Yes sir. You heard the man" Rowan barked to the research assistants around the tent, "pack it up! We leave in ten".

"You three" Lance said softer, turning to the younger adults, "go where you need to, just be safe".

His eyes lingered on Dawn for a second longer, and he gave her his best smile he could. She smiled back, and then Kyle woke up with a loud snort.

"What's with the commotion" he complained, looking at the assistants packing things away noisily, "can't a guy get some sleep"?

Before Lance could toss a well humored insult Kyle's way, a siren blared from across the camp. Then it was followed by the noise Ash had been dreading he'd hear...the metallic shriek, of a Dominion.

Shouts began to cry out from outside, follows by blasts, and more piercing shrieks. Chaos erupted around the tent. Lance was instantly shouting orders, Rowan was bellowing for the Darkin to be packed, Kyle toppled out of his chair, Dawn froze in place with fear, and Ash and Misty sprinted towards the tents exit.

Ash burst through the flaps, and halted in the squishy mud. Around the edge of the mountain, dozens of Dominion's were swooping in, heading straight for the campsite. Lightning struck one of spotlights, obliterating it, and shooting glass all directions.

Lucian's voice echoed across camp, "Sinnoh League Officials, defend the evacuees! Buy them the time they need"!

All across camp, trainers released various Pokemon of all kinds: A Skuntank, Abomasnow, and Purugly to name a few. They cried out as their trainers issued commands, and leapt into action. Attacks launched at the incoming Dominion's, who twisted and turned to dodge them as they flew into camp.

Mud blasted into the air as the Dominion's fired their attacks in response, splattering the Pokemon and trainers alike. A Dominion thudded down in the mud beside one trainer, and backhanded him. He launched backwards and slammed into the side of a parked jeep with a sickening thud of flesh on metal.

Fleeing scientists piled into another jeep, and spun the tires in the mud as they floored the gas. The jeep slid, cocked sideways as they raced towards the downward path of the mountain. A Dominion splashed down in front of them, and blasted its lightning at them. The driver spun the wheel wildly, causing the jeep to swerve uncontrollably towards the edge of the mountain side. With a creek of metal, and crumbling rocks, it toppled over the edge.

Dawn had run outside, and gasped as it disappeared. Ash shouted, "time to go"!

He slipped in the mud as he started his sprint away from the invading creatures. Misty swayed behind him as she too had trouble keeping her balance in the slosh. Dawn, having been there for weeks and grown accustomed to it, caught up to Ash with ease and was now leading the way.

A strike of yellow lightning cracked into the side of the Temple, rupturing a hole near the top. Ash spotted three Dominion's swoop inside through the opening. The familiar sounds of death arose behind them as the ripping of flesh cut into the night sky.

Screams of pain and terror filled the air, followed by horrifying gleeful shrieks of metallic voices. They had to get away, get into the wilderness. Avoid civilization where they could and hopefully they could avoid the Dominion's! That would have to do until they figured out how to find Arceus.

Misty yelped as her foot caught a rock hidden under the mud, and she face planted into the gooey mess. Pikachu flipped off her shoulder, splashing onto the ground and coloring his fur with dirt.

Misty stumbled to her feet, her front completely soaked and covered in muk. Her eyes stung from the little that had gotten behind her eyelids, and she dared not wipe at it with her dirty hands.

Ash and Dawn slid to a stop, and Ash turned back to help her, grabbing her hand to help her steady herself. Pikachu popped out of the mud, shaking his head to rid himself of some gunk.

Then, a paralyzingly icy chill sent goosebumps down all of their spines as one particular Dominion shriek rang out. It was angry, furious, coming from the temple and bouncing up and down the mountain for miles. Misty spit mud from her mouth, then said, "that doesn't sound good".

In a blurry flash, one Dominion burst from the hole in the Temple, and flew directly overhead the camp. It hovered in place for a moment, surveying the scene below. Blood was mixing with the brown muk. Human, Pokemon, and Dominion. Jeep's had been flipped over, blown up, or ripped into. Tents were shredded, on fire, or flattened. Bodies littered the camp, lifeless or on the verge of being so.

Dawn's heart hiccuped as the lone Dominion hovering way up high, looked straight at them, with bright green eyes. The very same she had seen the first time she had interacted with the Darkin.

Ash spotted the Dominion too, and a mix of emotions flooded into him. Fear, and fury being the dominant two. With a snarl, the creature flew straight at them, it's eyes fixed on Ash. Pikachu's cheeks cracked, and he fired a bolt of electricity at the incoming creature. It waved its third arm ahead of it, striking the electric bolt, and deflecting it away.

Ash shoved Misty out of the way, and dove to the side as the Dominion swept by him and slashed out. A searing pain arced across his back as the creatures claws cut across his skin. He skidded into the mud, swallowing some as he inhaled from the pain.

Misty shouted, and reached back for a PokeBall. She wasn't fast enough however, as the Dominion landed and backhanded her. She flew high, and crashed hard on her back, the landing not being softened by the mud. Pikachu blasted another arc of electricity at the creature, hitting it across the face. It recoiled slightly and snarled at the mouse. It lurched forward and swung its arm, catching Pikachu off guard, and smacking him away by about twenty feet.

Misty coughed as she tried to sit up, and the Dominion was in front of her in the blink of an eye. It raised its arm to pierce through her torso, and swung down. Misty's scream was caught in her throat.

The green eyed monster shrieked in surprise as a heavy crash knocked it aside. The evil creature kept its balance, and swung around to attack its attacker.

"Dodge it Quilava" Dawn shouted.

Quilava dug its heels into the mud and dove out of the way as the Dominion sliced through the air. The dark creature spun and its eyes flashed a brighter green. It materialized and launched a same colored ball of energy at Quilava. The fire Pokemon tried to dodge it, but the blast wave sent it and mud flying into the air. In the blink of an eye, the Dominion was underneath the Pokemon, and slashed its claw across Quilava's gut, spilling intestines across the ground. Dawn's scream broke Misty's heart into more pieces than it had previously been.

Ash lifted himself out of the mud, turning towards the cry. The Dominion approached him, ignoring Dawn as she sprinted to her still alive Pokemon as it whimpered in the mud.

The Dominion stopped a foot from Ash, glaring down at him with hate. A chilly breeze blew by, stinging the cut across his back as he glared right back up at it.

"Where is the Darkin" it demanded with a hiss, it's eyes flashing with rage.

"Long gone by now" Ash lied, forming a cocky smile on his lips.

For a moment, the Dominion simply stared down at him. Then with a bloodcurdling shriek it raised all three of its arms to cut into him. Both Dawn and Misty grappled onto the Dominion's back with a mighty leap. The creature snarled in response, swinging its arms around as it tried to grab them. Dawn dug her fingernails into its leathery scaled skin, and Misty pulled her arms as tight as she could around its throat.

Her body was holding down its third arm, and it battered against her as it tried to break free. It shrieked once more, and shot straight into the air. The force of the sudden movement knocked Misty loose, and she tumbled back into the mud.

Dawn however, was knocked loose by the Dominion's third arm now free. She flew through the air, towards the cliff side. Crashing into the mucky dirt, she rolled right up to the edge, stopping inches from tumbling over. She was completely covered in mud, and her body ached from head to toe, but she hurried to rise to her feet.

Ash stood up as the Dominion flew at Dawn, rearing back to strike. A flash of light burst from his right, and a mighty roar shook the mountain side.

"HyperBeam Gyarados" Misty bellowed, and the Water Pokemon obliged.

Dawn caught the Dominion's eyes as it was five feet from her, murder glinting off of them. Then a bright orange beam enveloped the dark creature, blasting it up above Dawn, and over the cliff side.

It recovered instantly, turning in the air and firing crisp green lightning at Dawn. Ash began to shout, and a yellow blur rocketed past him. Pikachu Body Slammed into Dawn, sending her flying once again into the air, but out of harms way. The lightning struck the cliff side just below Pikachu, and the edge cracked of shattering rock. Then the cliff face gave, and crumbled away, taking Pikachu with it.

His first Pokemon's cry of shock, and pain as he disappeared over the cliff was never heard by Ash as he watched the event unfold, and all senses in his body went numb with denial.

* * *

 **Anyone starting to think I'm just trying to rip your hearts out? No? Ok good!**

 **Next chapter will be a reverse of this one. It will Ash and Misty for a bit, then jump over to Brock, May, and co.**

 **I do hope everyone is enjoying part 3 so far, even if it is filled with tragic events. As always, let me know what ya think!**

 **Alsooooo, anyone notice someone was missing? Hmmmmm, mysteries, mysteries, how I love to keep you all wondering!**


	8. Too Little Time

A glint of murder behind those bright green eyes...that was surely the last thing she was ever going to see. In your last moments, she had always imagined things would speed up, that it would be fast and then your life would flash before your eyes. That's what was always said...but right now, she was numb, time was slowing down, and there were no flashbacks to her as a baby. The last thing Dawn was going to see, was the murderous glare of the Dominion...

Then a massive, roar shook the mountain, and a hot beam of orange energy blasted by her, tearing through the mud as it traveled. The HyperBeam connected with the Dominion Leader, knocking it out over the cliff side. Faster than Dawn was able to feel her relief wash over her, the green eyed creature twirled in the air and launched its green lightning at her.

SLAM! A small body crashed into her, and she went flying, smashing down into the mud and sliding through it.

The ground quaked beneath her as the lightning struck just below the cliff face, and her heart stopped as she sat up out of the mud. Her favorite little yellow mouse was now standing where she had been seconds ago, and Pikachu cried out as the ground caved in beneath him. He disappeared amongst the collapsing rocks, and toppled over the edge and down the mountainside.

Dawn had thought time was slowing down when she was sure she was going to die? That was nothing compared to right now. Her senses were picking up everything, from the fighting still going on in camp, to the whistling of the tiniest winds. Quilava's dying breaths it wheezed as it watched the event helplessly. Misty's knees as they slapped against the mud, unable to support herself. Ash's beating heart as it couldn't decide to beat fast or slow. The Dominion's low hiss of pleasure once it had realized the emotional hit it had thrust upon them.

Fifteen simultaneous bursts of light lit up the immediate area, and in terrifying roars and angry calls, the three's Pokemon materliazed around them. Charizard, though hurting from his injuries, roared louder and more horrific than he had ever before. Staryu flashed its light furiously, and Corsola cried out. Piplup, and Buneary bellowed as loudly as their tiny selves could.

Those were just the few up front. Gyarados, Politoed, Psyduck, Horsea, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Donphan, Bayleef, Snivy, and Totodile all roared or bellowed up at the Dominion.

How they did it with so much chaos around them, and emotions running high, they will never know, but Ash, Misty, and Dawn all pointed their finger at the green eyed bastard, and shouted with rage, "FOR PIKACHU"!

And all the Pokemon bellowed one more time to simulate the battle cry, making the Dominion Leader hover backwards a few inches in what appeared to be a moment of fright. Then sixteen of their Pokemon's most powerful attacks blasted towards the creature in a colorful light show bigger than Gyarados' HyperBeam.

The Dominion spun to try and flee, but for all its speed, it could not escape the intense blast.

BOOM! The occurring explosion lit up the night for dozens of miles, shaking the mountain, and vibrating the ground beneath their feet. The blast wave threw mud into the air as it traveled, and pushing back human and Pokemon alike. Dawn shielded her eyes to prevent the flying mud from getting in them.

When the blast wave was gone, and the sky had returned to night, Dawn lowered her arms. A pit formed in her stomach...floating high in the air, was still the Dominion Leader. The evil thing was smoking, and breathing heavily, but still very much alive. Then it was gone, snarling and flying away from the mountain.

No one cheered, not Ash nor Misty and their Pokemon. Even if they had made the Dominion Leader flee for now, Dawn could not bring herself to shout in joy. Not until they knew if Pikachu was still alive.

* * *

"KYLE GET DOWN" Lance shouted, just in the nick of time.

Kyle hit the mud chest first as a Dominion swooped overhead with the intent to decapitate him.

"Hawooo"!

Lance's Dragonite zoomed by, giving chase to the Dominion. Kyle got back up, spitting out mud and saying, "dammit, we need more Pokemon Lance"!

Lance's expression went darker than it already was, and he replied, "he's all I've got left".

Kyle didn't have time to come up with a response, not that he would have been able to anyway...BOOM! A massive explosion lit up the entire mountain. The blast wave sent Kyle, and the scientists they had been escorting to his chopper, down into the mud. Lance remained standing, his cape billowing fiercely behind him. Professor Rowan looked on in awe as the blast faded away to nothing.

"What was that" Kyle asked, rising to his feet for the second time.

The detonation point was too far for Lance to see in the dark, "I don't know...let's hope it wasn't Ash".

"Lance" Rowan exclaimed, and motioned for him to look around.

The Dominion's had ceased their assault, and were looking towards where the explosion had came from. Then, shocking Lance and everyone else, the Dominion's retreated. Flying as fast as they could away from the mountain.

"What the hell just happened" Kyle asked aloud, watching them go with his mouth hanging open.

A loud angry cry, followed by a man screaming in terror, stopped anyone from answering him. A dozen more of the terrible cries rang out, and Lance recognized them! The mutant Sandshrew! They must have been freed somehow.

The color drained from Kyle's face as he too, recognized the cries.

"To the chopper" Lance ordered immediately.

The scientists scrambled to collect the cases of research data in the mud, and then bolted after Lance. Dragonite flew after them as they ran, scanning for a straggling Dominion, or one of the Sandshrew that might attack. Kyle's chopper sat close to the trees by the Temple, untouched, and ready for lift off.

He slid open the side door and climbed in, the few scientists and Rowan following as he did so. Lance waited a moment longer, taking the time to thank his last Pokemon, and recall it into its PokeBall.

Lance closed the door behind him, and made his way to his chair in the cockpit. Kyle had already begun to spin up the blades.

"They did refuel us right" he asked.

"Just after arrival" Lance confirmed, flicking a switch.

"So what's the plan then boss"?

"Get away from these Sandshrew. Contact Lucian, if he's still alive. Meet up somewhere safe, help evacuate Rowan, his research, and the Darkin to Unova, then find Red".

Kyle sneered as he began to rise the helicopter into the air, "really don't like that guy for ditching us like that".

"Won't do us any good to be angry over it now" Lance reasoned, unable to keep his own anger from his voice.

"Hate to interrupt" Rowan spoke up, "but who's Red"?

Kyle side glanced over to the Dragon Master, who rubbed the bridge of his nose. Turning around to face Rowan, he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

Ash sprinted down the mountain, taking a smaller path than the evacuating jeeps that would have made the trip much faster. Misty and Dawn raced behind him, none of them taking it carefully. The pathway was steep, and one slip would send them tumbling down over jagged rocks, and a couple steep drop offs.

Ash followed the trail of broken rocks, sliding on his heels as he stumbled over one. He regained his balance and continued on. Before the three began their treacherous descent down the muddy slope, they had recalled each of their Pokemon. Dawn had taken a moment longer to say goodbye to Quilava, who had taken his last breath when Dawn's hand rested on his head. She had kept her eyes glued to his, unwilling to look at the mess of intestines spilled out over the ground.

Halfway down, a helicopter thundered overhead, and they recognized it as Kyle's. Dawn silently thanked God that they were able to make it out. Lance and Kyle had become two of her closest friends in the time they spent together at the Temple, if she lost one of them, it would be like losing Ash, or Brock.

Up ahead a much larger pile of rocks were strewn about, sitting at the foot of the mountain, lying against knocked down trees of a forest that stretched for miles. Ash hurtled faster towards the broken pieces of the cliff side, his eyes scanning for a yellow mass among the mixtures of brown and green.

He skidded to a halt amongst the middle of the rocks, and began to lift them away. Tossing them aside as he searched beneath the piles. Misty and Dawn followed his lead, heaving the bigger sized rocks together. Time passed as they searched, but not one of them was slowing down.

Ash's fingers began to burn, and his injured hand throbbed under the pressure of the heavy rocks he was lifting. He didn't care, he barely felt it. His throws were growing more frantic, and twice he almost hurled a rock at the girls.

He tossed aside a particularly jagged rock, and stopped. Lying beneath it was his Pokemon, his best friend, his biggest supporter through thick and thin. Pikachu was lying face down, with his tiny limbs sprawled out in all directions. He fell to his knees, gently reaching out. His fingers brushed against Pikachu's mud covered fur, and he carefully lifted him off the ground.

He turned over the tiny body in his arms to see Pikachu's face. The mouses eyes were closed, and a scuff of blood was at the tip of his button nose. Ash held his breath unknowingly as he placed two of his fingers on Pikachu's chest. Feeling for a heartbeat, and listening for a breath that never came. Minutes went by as he continued to wait for his best friend to wake up. Realizing Pikachu was never going to, Ash's eyes slowly began to burn.

Misty came up behind him, her arms drawn to her chest. She too had been waiting, hoping to see the little rodents eyes open. As a sob escaped from Ash, she felt a tear run down her cheek, her hand finding Ash's shoulder as he started to cry. Not the cry of distress and disbelief he had done when he watched his mother die, but the cry of a broken man. A man who's lost too much...

Dawn kept her distance, not wanting to watch the despair up close. She had yet to have time to fully process Quilava's gruesome death, she could only imagine what it was like for Ash and Misty right now.

The heart wrenched trainer cradled the broken body of his longtime friend, pressing his cheek into Pikachu's matted fur. His tears streaked across the Pokemon's body, wiping away some of the dirt and grime. His heart couldn't take this, not this. He had given thought to losing Misty, God forbid. He had given thought to losing his mother, his friends, even his other Pokemon...but losing Pikachu had never crossed his mind. He had never imagined a world without Pikachu.

 _Thunder boomed as the rain poured down. The bike crashed, and Ash hit the mud. Rolling a few feet with his newly acquired Pikachu bouncing along beside him. The Spearow cawed as they grew closer, so Ash reached into his pocket, pulling out the PokeBall with the lightning symbol on the front. He begged for Pikachu to go back inside, he'd be safe._

 _When Ash first left Pallet Town with Pikachu, the Pokemon had had no respect for the fresh trainer. The kid was reckless, and slightly ignorant. He wasn't going to make it far, and Pikachu didn't want to be apart of this kids failures._

 _But in this moment, Pikachu learned something about Ash. No other human had the same guts and determination has him. No one had the same love and care. No one had the same passion and drive. Ash Ketchum would go far, and leave the biggest impression he possibly could. He would love Pikachu, and all his other Pokemon no matter what. He would love his friends and family, like no one else ever could._

 _So Pikachu saved Ash that day, knowing that he was now saving his best friend. Finding the last bit of strength he had left and electrocuted each and every one of those Spearow. Sending them fleeing the other direction._

 _The next few moments were a hazy blur. The rain stopped, and the two witnessed a golden bird soaring through the sky. Then Pikachu awoke in the Pokemon center in Viridian, next to his best friend, and a loud red head screeching to them about a bike._

Mamoswine and Totodile climbed up from the hole they had just dug. Ash, Misty, Dawn, and all sixteen of their Pokemon still alive, stood beside it. The two who dug in the dirt rejoined their comrades and hung their heads in despair.

Ash reached around to his PokeBelt, searching for the tiny PokeBall he was after and unclipped it. He held it in his fist, his index finger hovering over the button. Finally he enlarged it, a PokeBall with a thunderbolt symbol on the front. Taking a few steps forward, and bending down to his knees in front of the tiny dug grave, Ash's lip trembled as he gave his Pokemon one last look.

Taking a shaky breath, Ash began to speak through his sobs, "Pikachu...Thank you. For everything...for saving us that day, having my back through it all. For always battling as hard as you could, and coming through when I needed you to. Most importantly...Thank you for the laughs, and the best times of my life. I'll never forget you buddy, thank you for being my friend...".

He smiled down at his Pokemon's face one last time, seeing past the dirt, scuffs, and blood. Seeing the bright and happy Pikachu he had trained. Seeing the wide smile, and the peace sign he would flash alongside Ash. Seeing the things he would never get to see again.

Gently, Ash lowered the little body into the hole, carefully placing him in the middle and reaching to place the PokeBall at Pikachu's feet, but hesitated. He turned it around so that the thunderbolt symbol was facing him, and his hand began to tremble.

"Keep it" Misty's voice told him softly.

A hitch caught in his throat, and his fingers tightened around the ball. Even though Pikachu never wanted to be inside it, it was still _his_ , and Misty was right. He should keep it. When all this is said and done, he would place it somewhere where he could see it everyday.

He shrunk the ball, and reclipped it to his belt as Misty came up beside him, bending down to sit beside the grave.

With a deep breath she spoke, "Oh Pikachu...I've never met a Pokemon that was as courageous as you. It was you and Ash who inspired me everyday. To train my Pokemon to have the confidence and spirit you had. You were one of a kind, and we'll all miss you very much. I'll take care of Ash for you, you don't have to worry about him. Just rest Pikachu...".

Tears fell as she talked, dropping onto her hands, and rolling down her fingers. Ash raised an arm and gently placed it around her, and she leaned over. Resting her forehead against his shoulder, sobbing as he caressed her arm.

Dawn's chin drooped to her chest, her expression hiding under her hair. Tears fell from her chin as she clenched her teeth. She was trying as hard as she could to not completely break down, but she was failing. Especially when the Pokemon around them all began to sing soft cries. The sound was beautiful, even if it was just a bunch of variations of their names. Pikachu had been held in high respect to them. To the Pokemon, they had lost their leader.

Ash didn't keep track of how long they sat there, he simply knew the sun was beginning to rise when he decided it was time to finalize Pikachu's burial. Everyone helped, including the Pokemon, each grabbing handfuls of dirt and sprinkling it into the grave. Slowly Pikachu vanished underneath it, and the grave was now just a mound of fresh dirt in the middle of a grassy patch. Ash would have liked to bury him back on Professor Oak's ranch, not way out in the middle of a forest. Where he wouldn't be able to visit whenever he liked, but he had the PokeBall and his memories, that would be enough.

Sharp, angry calls surrounded them in the forest. Echoing all around, and growing closer, making them jump back.

"The Sandshrew" Dawn realized in terror.

"Quickly, let's go" Ash ordered, reaching back for his five other Pokemon's balls.

They returned each of them, and Ash gave Pikachu's grave one last look.

"Goodbye buddy, I love you".

Then they ran for their lives. The Sandshrew snarling and hissing as they gave chase, the underbrush cracking and shaking as the three ran. Bursting out of the underbrush, one darted out in front of Misty, swiping at her with a long claw. She screamed, and ducked under it by hitting the ground. Ash yanked her up, and they turned to run back, but two more ran up to block their escape. Six more came through the foliage, surrounding them and cutting them off from retreating in any direction.

Ash got a good look at them for the first time, and Dawn was right, they did look ancient. They were grey instead of tan, and had jagged lines instead of the brick like designs. The tails were much lengthier, and spikes ran down their spines. Ash looked into their eyes, and found they were solid white. They must be blind, working only on smell.

Misty's breaths picked up speed, they were cornered, doomed to be slain by a bunch of ravenous Sandshrew like creatures. After everything, this is how it would end?

The closest one to Misty bellowed, and lunged at her. She screeched, and Ash went to stand in the way. A dart shot into its neck, dropping the creature unconscious at their feet.

"Wha-" Dawn started to question, but a dart stuck into the nape of her neck, and she wobbled in place.

Dozens of people in black uniforms burst through the trees, holding rifles and firing the darts at the Sandshrew. Ash felt one prick his neck, and he quickly yanked it out, but it was too late. Immediately he could feel the effects of some kind of narcotic.

In only a matter of seconds, the Sandshrew were out and the three had collapsed to the ground, with Ash being the last one fighting to stay awake. He was lying on his back, unaware of how that exactly happened, and was staring up at the tree tops.

Voices began to speak around him, and one familiar gruff voice caught his attention. Giovanni's face appeared into his blurring vision, smiling wickedly.

"It seems I've finally caught up with you Ketchum"!

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to Unova"?

"We have more important things we need to do".

"More important"?

"On Professor Oak's orders, and no I won't disclose the details".

Lorelei huffed at Brock's words. Him and Delila had woke up bright and early to the sounds of the hotel guests shuffling down the hall. League Officials were spouting out directions, and various other bits of needed information. The evacuation of the Orange Islands was underway. It was then that Brock decided they should inform Lorelei they would not be leaving with everyone else.

"I can see there's no changing your mind" Lorelei caved after staring Brock down for some time, "whatever it is you have to do, do it fast. We'll need a capable Gym Leader in the fight".

Brock nodded, "travel safe".

He then held open the door for Delila and the two left the small makeshift office Lorelei had been given for temporary use. The couple walked down the hall, passing the last few evacuating guests.

"That went better than you thought it would" Delila commented, linking her fingers with Brock's.

"Yes it did, kind of unexpected" he chortled, "normally Lorelei doesn't ever back down".

"Well, she probably knows the world is turning upside down, and she can't control everything" Delila pointed out.

"Good point, we need to find Melody" Brock said, changing to subject.

Delila looked at him to elaborate, and he continued, "I didn't think of it until we were in bed last night, but she probably could get us a boat to the Elemental Islands much easier than us running around looking for one".

"Now that's good point" Delila agreed, "where do you think she'll be"?

"I have no idea".

* * *

"NO"!

Cameron jerked awake, making May jump and toss the eggs she had been frying into the air. One slapped onto the counter and the other hit the floor. She turned to look at the brown haired man, and he was breathing heavily with his eyes scanning the room frantically.

"Cameron"?

His gaze snapped to her, and he looked almost wild, but his focus returned and he placed his hands over his face. He let out a long sigh and groaned, "I'm fine, just a bad dream".

He then removed his hands and looked around the room confusedly, "um, why am I in your room"?

"You were about to pass out in the hall, and said you didn't have a room" May told him, furrowing her brow, "do you not remember that"?

He shook his head, "no, last thing I can remember is...".

May watched him think for a moment, and he said, "Talking with Lorelei. After that, it's just random flashes. I remember walking beside Delila, and seeing you walking towards us with Melody. Then Brock being angry, and then eating something at dinner, but I can't remember what".

Was that all he remembered? That didn't make any sense to May, but she had never went more than twenty four hours without sleep either.

"So, that's it" she asked curiously, dragging out the syllables.

"Yea, why? Did something happen"?

So...did he or did he not remember the kiss? She didn't want to flat out ask, because what if he didn't, and told her something she didn't want to hear. On the other hand, he had mentioned before he completely passed out that he had wanted too. Of course, how much of that was the sleep deprivation talking? Well, he had been sleep deprived because he was so worried about her, so that must of men't something, right? Sometimes May hated being a girl...

"Hello? May"?

She jumped out of her thoughts, and took a step back, squishing the egg on the floor beneath her bare foot. Cameron had gotten up, and moved into the tiny kitchen area. When May had taken so long to answer him, he realized she was lost in her brain.

"You ok" he chuckled at her blushing face. Little did he know she wasn't blushing because she got lost in thought, but of what she was about to ask.

She opened her mouth, and closed it again. Cameron raised a brow at her and couldn't help but smile. May's insides turned to mush. In the past, she had been able to write off most of these feelings as him just being nice, being a friend. It had been her way to avoid having to confront the notion of if she really liked him or not. Then he ran up and flat out kissed her, blowing apart all the childlike defenses she had thrown up. Even now, he was somehow getting by them. With his bed head hair, his flashy green eyes, and his warm presence. Damn was he cute...

She steeled herself, sighed, and grit her teeth. Opening her mouth to speak once more, Cameron crossed his arms and waited for the words to come out. They didn't, and May stood there with her mouth open as she tried to form them in her throat.

Something resembling a Snorlax growl came out of her, and she squeaked in response to her own noise. Cameron laughed out loud, and uncrossed his arms, saying, "until you get the words figured out, I'll just be picking up your mess, ok"?

He gave her a toothy grin, and then bent down to remove the egg from under her foot. Her brain was telling her to lift her foot so he could pick up the food, but it wasn't happening. Why on Earth was her brain so fried?! Why did him not remembering the stupid kiss affect her so friggin much!?

Cameron cocked his smile up at her, then reached his hand out to her leg, gently placing his fingers behind her kneecap and lifting it off the egg. She was wearing shorts, so his fingers pressed against her skin, and shivers proceeded from her leg all the way up her spine. There was something incredibly hot about the angle she was looking at him, add in his crooked smile as he looked back up at her and she was beginning to sweat.

He then picked up the egg, and stood back up, tossing it into the trash. Ok May...this was ridiculous...there's no way someone can make throwing away an egg look adorable...man was he tall too, that was sexy...

"Holy crap you're adorable" Cameron laughed as he looked back at her.

Her leg was still being held in the air by herself, she was bright red, and her mouth was still hanging open. Oh how ridiculous she just realized she looked...all because she couldn't find the freaking courage to flat out ask if he had remembered kissing her or not! Maybe because this would be the moment she found out wether or not he truly had feelings for her...

"I'm just messing with you, you know" he grinned wide down to her, "I remember everything".

Snap!

"WHAT" May shouted, dropping her leg and standing as tall as she could, only coming to the tip of his chin though, "my brain has been on overdrive for the last five minutes because I've been trying to decide if you really like me or not"!

"And what did your brain come up with"?

She stuttered, that had not been the response she thought she'd get. She had been expecting maybe a retort back, or some kind of defense line.

Deciding she was going to force him to question himself, she started to say, "I'm not sure! You may be cute, but I've had better kisses in the past. You think you can just come into my life and sway me over to like you? You sir have another thin-".

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her to him. She caved in, forgetting the irritation, confusion, and countless other emotions that had coursed through her head.

She liked him, a lot. It was about damn time she admitted it to herself right? And who was she kidding, his lips were perfect! This was the best damn kiss she'd ever had in her life.

May kissed back, wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck and leaning into his grasp. She thought she would need to breathe, but she thought wrong. Somehow she had been lifted off the ground and placed on the counter top, making her eye level with him. Well, that certainly made things much easier!

They had important things to do, a world to try and help save, countless Legendary Pokemon to find, Dominion's to fight, but none of that mattered right now. She couldn't stop, even if she tried. Her hands had begun to explore him, running across his torso and down his arms, which were located behind her back, and on her waist.

Heat, lots of heat began to build inside of May, and she found herself becoming more and more...turned on! Not good, but what was she going to do? Her self control was seriously lacking at this point, because her fingers gripped the ends of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head.

He didn't stop her, and only broke their kiss long enough to allow the shirt to be removed. Then his lips found hers again, and his hand slipped under the backside of her shirt. His other hand found her bare thigh, his fingertips gently caressing her skin. She shivered for the second time, and pulled him tighter to her.

They both suddenly flew apart as a series of knocks rapped on the door. Their eyes locked as the knocks repeated when no one answered. They were both breathing heavily, and were a shade of red from the physicality of what they were doing. Cameron's hair was now even messier, and May's was close to being the same. The knocks came a third time, now followed by Brock's worried voice, "May? Are in there"?

"Just a second Brock" she called out before she could stop herself, then bit her lip and silently cursed.

Cameron looked around frantically, and then caught May's eyes again and mouthed, "shirt"?

Where the hell did that thing go? May hopped down from the counter and helped him search for it. Somehow it wound up on the other side of the room, behind the couch. As Cameron slid it over his head, May straightened her own shirt out and reached for the door handle.

Brock and Delila stood out in the hall as May swung the door open, and said, "good morning, what's up"?

What's up? Seriously May...

Cameron walked up behind her, and smiled at the couple in the hall, "'I was just about to help May make breakfast, are we going out to eat instead"?

Brock eyed him suspiciously, then glanced at May. She tried her best to hide her blush, but wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not.

"No, we're not" Brock finally said a little coldly, causing Delila to secretly flick his arm, "we're looking for Melody. The evacuation has started and we need a boat to the Elemental Islands".

"So no breakfast" Cameron asked playfully.

May couldn't help chuckling, but her smile went away at the look on Brock's face.

"We have things we need to do, so let's do them" Brock said flatly.

"Alright, find Melody, got it" Cameron said, a little hurt in his voice.

"We'll meet you at the docks" Brock turned away as he spoke, and walked down the hall.

Delila waited a little longer, taking a moment to smirk at May and Cameron knowingly as she absorbed their appearance. With a wink to May, she proceeded down the hall after Brock with a skip in her step.

"So, she knows then" Cameron chortled as he watched her go.

"She kinda knew way before we did I think" May sighed with a light smile.

* * *

"Proceed in an orderly and secure fashion! Take only the bare essentials, we must make as much room as we can"!

The Shamouti Island citizens covered the docking bay, hurrying onto their designated ferries to Unova. The few League Officials that had arrived with Lorelei were overseeing the evacuation, keeping everything flowing smoothly.

Lorelei herself sat in the navigation room, where all boats were directed in and out of the Harbor.

"Transfer 21 is away" one man chimed to Lorelei and she nodded.

All around the Orange Islands the evacuation was going well. Professor Ivy had called over and informed them that Valencia island had been successfully evacuated, the citizens were well on their way to Unova, and she was now moving on to assist the other islands.

"Try to keep any of the ferries from crossing through the Elemental Islands" Lorelei ordered, walking up to the window.

"Yes ma'm"!

The three islands loomed in the distance, just in front of the still rising sun.

"God forbid if we have a repeat incident of twelve years ago, on top of this Dominion mess" she mumbled to herself.

A beeping went off behind her, and she turned away from the islands. The man at the computer which was beeping clicked the mouse a few times. His expression darkened and he turned to Lorelei, "we've picked up Dominion movements heading for the Orange Islands. They'll be here by noon".

"Then speed up the evacuation" Lorelei barked, stepping into the center, "I want the islands vacated by ten"!

* * *

May and Cameron had caught up with their friends at the docks, after they had regained their composure and had another, more controlled make out. The world on the brink of annihilation and May couldn't resist the urge to make out with a cute boy. This one hadn't been as hot and heavy, more like a quick ' _we'll continue this later_ ' kind of thing.

She had been forcing herself to not think of the bad things that had happened this far. To not think about where Ash and Misty might be. To focus on where she was right now, and to keep herself going strong. Seeing the people on the docks, boarding the boats, was the worst reminder she could've had. It made her kiss with Cameron seem petty, selfish even. To be able to have something good happen while others were losing everything...talk about making you feel like shit.

Brock remained distant and cold towards Cameron, but May could pick up on his attempts to not be. He just wasn't succeeding. She couldn't blame him, if one of them did turn out to be a Rocket...she couldn't think about that! She had no idea what she'd do...

She turned to Cameron, watching him walk beside her as he scanned for Melody. He couldn't be a Rocket, could he? If he wasn't, then that left Delila. May turned her gaze to the pink haired woman next to Brock. She too was turning her head left and right, searching. Her baby belly was just beginning to show through, and her hand had a firm grasp on Brock's. It couldn't be her either!

May decided that she would leave it behind her for now, and should they run into Matilda, she would do everything in her power to find out the truth! Until then, what could a little kissing hurt?

"There" Brock suddenly spoke up, pointing to the far end of the dock.

Melody was untying a boat, just big enough for six people. Brock took off, his hand slipping from Delila's.

"Melody" he called out as the others raced after him, "hey, Melody"!

The brunette heard him, and stopped what she was doing to look for the caller.

"Hey guys" she said happily as they ran up to her, "wanting a more private ride to Unova"?

"Sort of" Brock began, "listen, before we do that, we need a favor".

"Name it".

"We need you to take us to the Elemental Islands to find Lugia".

The look on her face would have been funny if the reason behind Brock's request wasn't so serious.

"What" she questioned, "that could be a very bad idea".

"I know" Brock retorted, "but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important".

"Why could that be a bad idea" Cameron mused, looking between the two.

"They've told you the story right" Melody asked him, and he nodded, "then I don't need to tell you of the consequences if we somehow start another brawl between the Legendary Birds. And this time we won't have Ash to stop it".

"If we don't go the world may be as good as gone anyway" Brock reasoned, "we have to find Lugia".

Melody thought this over, her expression telling them she was considering all options and their outcomes.

"Alright" she said, "load up"!

* * *

"The Dominion's have reached the outer islands ma'm" the man on radar spoke, turning to the Ice Master.

"What's the current ETA" Lorelei asked, spotting Brock and his group boarding a small boat.

At least they would be able to flee from the Dominion's if they needed to.

"They're moving much faster than we anticipated, they'll be here within the hour".

"Dammit" Lorelei cursed, watching as the boat sped away towards the Elemental Islands, "we need to go. Order all ferries to depart immediately".

* * *

Melody slowed the speed, attempting to let the boat idle its way up to Fire Island. Brock had decided that since this was where the incident started, it would suit them to start as well.

As the boat floated closer, Cameron asked, "any ideas on how to begin searching? Lugia kind of lives at the bottom of the ocean right"?

"I'm not really sure" Brock answered him, forgetting about his Team Rocket worries in their current situation, "I wasn't here last time, so I was just kind of hoping Lugia would surface to stop any intruders".

"Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting" Melody recited, "Lugia won't just show up because we want it to".

"Wonderful" May scoffed sarcastically, "you'd think since we saved it from Giovanni it would just show up".

"Wait what" Melody turned to May in concern.

"Long story".

The boat tapped against the islands rocky edge, and Brock dove out onto land. Delila tossed him the rope to anchor them off, and he tied it around the nearest rock he could find big enough. Once the boat was secure, the other four climbed out after him.

The island itself was slightly charred and baren, with an intense heat hovering in the air.

"Little hot isn't it" Delila noted.

"It's Fire Island" Melody replied with deep sarcasm.

Before Delila could have a comeback, the temperature shot up a dozen degrees, and a great cry rang out.

"That's not good is it" May questioned.

In a blast of heat, Moltres appeared over the rise of a hill and cawed down at them. If May hadn't been so terrified in this moment, she would probably be in awe. The Fiery Bird was enormous! Its wingspan easily covering twenty five feet. With every powerful wingbeat, a wave of heat would rush by them, causing sweat to pool on their skin. The already lit day somehow seemed brighter from the glowing yellow body of Moltres, forcing them to squint. May could practically feel the power radiating from the bird, she could certainly feel the heat.

It cawed loudly once more, and swooped down, straight for them. By the time they realized Moltres was attacking, it was too late. The sea behind them exploded upwards in a torrent of water, which flew thirty feet into the air, then cascaded down on them.

May was soaked, but she didn't seem to notice because Lugia had just spun out of the ocean and hovered above their boat. It called out to Moltres, spreading its massive wings to show dominance. The flame bird halted in its tracks and cawed back, puffing up its fires. Lugia called once again, moving its head angrily.

The heat from Moltres was so intense that May was practically already dry. Not that she had still yet to notice. Moltres cawed one last time, and diminished its fires, turning and flying back over the hill from where it had come.

Lugia watched it go, then turned its attention onto the group below, "why have you come"?

It took them a moment to collect themselves. They had all previously seen Lugia at least once, but the second time was just as awe inspiring as the first.

"We need your help" Brock stepped forward, pulling out the MasterBall and brandishing it forward, "we need your help to stop the Dominion's".

The MasterBall opened, and Mew appeared. Shaking its head, and stretching. It blinked a few times as it looked up at Lugia, then it chirped happily, "Mew"!

Lugia had a strange reaction from Brock's perspective, the Legendary looked appalled, "the Dominion's have returned"?

"Yes, we know you fought them long ago with Arceus" Brock continued, "which is why we need your help now".

Lugia watched the Mew fly happily around in the air, twirling in circles chasing it tail.

"The Dominion's have arrived, and already killed hundreds of people, we know with this Mew they can destroy the universe. We just don't know how to beat them" Brock finished.

"This Mew is my mother" Lugia blurted, more to itself and to the group.

Soooo, a baby Mew hatched less than a year ago was somehow the mother to a Pokemon created at the beginning of time?

"Mind sharing what you know" Brock pressed, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Where is the Chosen One" Lugia addressed them suddenly, looking them over, "is he alive"?

"As far as we know" May spoke up, "and he needs all of our help against the Dominion's".

"You need not convince me" Lugia reassured, "I remember all too well the Dominion of Darkness. They must be stopped, and I will offer my assistance".

"Mind filling us in on what you know" Brock repeated, "starting with Mew".

Lugia looked him over carefully, then flew down and landed on the rocks behind them. The ground thudded from its massive size.

"Very well" Lugia replied, "it all started at the beginning, some time after my mother was created".

* * *

 **Another Chapter down! Not gunna lie, I legit teared up writing Pikachu's final scene. Kinda hoping some of you did too :p I'm just an evil person I guess lol. Anyways, both groups have been left off in interesting situations haven't they? Ash and Misty captured by Giovanni, and Brock and May about to learn the history of the Dominion war with the Legendaries. Next Chapter I'm not 100% if Ash and Misty will make an appearance. I know what I want to happen next with them is a lot and it may require its own chapter. Guess we'll see!**

 **I know things are kind of moving a little quick, at least it feels like it to me, but thats the pacing of everything in general. The world is falling, and no one knows exactly what to do. So yea, fast paced, chaotic shiznit haha.**

 **Until next time! Let me know what ya think!**


	9. Birthday

**It's time for another Chapter! I'm pretty positive everyone will like this one :)**

 **I figured we could all use a break from the death, destruction, and overall dark tone of the story right now. This whole chapter came from something that was originally supposed to be a small segment to start the next Chp. with Ash and Misty, buutttt I kinda took it and ran with it :p**

 **So think of it as a bonus chapter! Don't worry, it will still have something to do with the overall plot, it won't be some random thing that has no meaning. Granted it's much more fleshed out than it needed to be, but like I said, bonus chapter!**

 **Anyways! Read on, and enjoy this little break from all the chaos!**

* * *

 _13 years ago_

"CHUUUUUUUU"!

"AAAAGGGHHHH"!

The electrical current surged through Ash's body, spasming his muscles, and forcing him to topple out of bed. For the past ten minutes, Pikachu had been trying unsuccessfully to wake up his trainer. Since Ash had made it clear last night that he needed to be woken up bright and early.

"Pikachu" Ash bellowed as he leaned up against his bed, swiping at the mouse sitting on the mattress, "that wasn't funny"!

The yellow rodent laughed as he jumped out of Ash's reach.

"Don't make me have Brock us Onix's Rock Smash on you"!

"Piiiikaaaa-chuuuu"!

Pikachu blew a rasberry as he said the last part of his name, making Ash steam from the ears.

"Why you-"!

There was a quick knock at his door, followed by May's voice, "Ash?! You ok? I heard shouting"!

Ash growled low enough for Pikachu to hear, and then hollered back, "I'm fine May, had a bit of an electric start".

"Can I come in"?

Ash quickly checked to see if he had fallen asleep in his underwear, and seeing his pajama bottoms on, he told her she could. May opened the door, quickly sliding inside the room and rushing over to his bed. She sat down beside Ash as he climbed back up onto the mattress.

"We won't have Brock for the plan" May informed him a little fearfully.

"What" Ash nearly shouted, "why"?!

"Um, he spotted a girl, and was gone before we could grab him" May looked down in shame, then added, "blame Max! He pointed her out to him"!

Ash groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, "he had all our money! What are we going to do now"?

"Well" May began, "Max had the idea to call Dad and ask for some. He's doing that down in the lobby now. Hopefully he'll wire it over".

"May that's excellent" Ash stated, jumping to his feet, "we can still pull this off"!

"That's _IF_ Dad decides to help us" May pointed out, but Ash wasn't listening.

"Okay, I'm going to shower, then head over to the Gym" Ash spouted rapidly, "I'll keep her distracted all day while you guys get everything ready. Simple"!

"What's your plan exactly" May's question stopped him in his tracks halfway to his bathroom.

"My plan" he asked curiously.

"Yes your plan" May repeated, "don't you think Misty will find it weird that only YOU show up on her birthday? Don't you think she'll put two and two together? She's pretty smart you know".

"Oh...".

"Pika Pikachu" the rodent shook his head with a sigh.

"Eh, I'll figure it out" Ash suddenly exclaimed and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

May sighed and looked at Pikachu, "help him out today. Otherwise Misty will know we have a surprise party planned".

"Pikachu"!

The rodent nodded determinedly, closing his little fist to help make his point.

"What would Ash do without you" May giggled, and stood up to shout at Ash, "I'll be downstairs in the lobby with Max when you're done"!

"Got it" his muffled voice came back as the shower turned on.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeease Dad" Max pleaded, placing his palms together and looking down, "this is really important"!

"I suppose it is" Norman chuckled through the video phone, "if it's got you worked up like this. Alright, fetch Nurse Joy and I'll send you enough to buy what you need".

"Thank you thank you thank you" the words flew out of Max's mouth, and he jumped down from the stool.

He ran across the Cerulean Pokemon Center lobby, skidding to a stop in front of Nurse Joy's desk.

"Can I help you" she smiled down at him, and he said in one breath, "I need you to come talk to my Dad so he can wire me some money for my friends birthday today"!

Nurse Joy giggled, and told him to lead the way. Max whooped with happiness and ran back across the lobby to the video phones. Sitting down at the monitor, Joy began to exchange information with Norman.

May entered the lobby, halting in the door behind the counter to look for Max. She spotted him, hopping up and down beside the video phone Nurse Joy currently occupied. Upon approaching them, she spotted her father's face, and smiled wide. Max must have convinced him to help them out!

"Alrighty, the money is on its way" Joy said with a smile to Max, and he cheered.

"How's my daughter doing" Norman asked, seeing May behind the Nurse.

"Doing good Dad" May told him, "almost done collecting my Ribbons for the Grand Festival"!

"That's wonderful May" Norman exclaimed, "keep it up! Your mother and I are proud of you".

"Thanks Dad"!

The video phone beeped at them, and a piece of paper printed out near the bottom. Nurse Joy pulled it out, and turned to the two Maples, "I'll cash this for you at the desk ok"?

"Ok" May and Max said together, then May added to her father, "we need to go! Call you soon"!

"Alright, good luck with today, and the rest of your contests" Norman nodded happily, and then disconnected the call.

Behind the front desk, Ash burst through the door, his hair still wet from his shower, and Pikachu on his shoulder. He was adjusting his hoodie while Pikachu clutched onto his hat.

"Ash we got the money" May told him as they re approached the desk.

"Awesome" Ash burst happily, "I'm going to go find Misty! See you guys tonight"!

As he began to run across the lobby, May shouted after him, "7 O clock! Don't forget"!

Ash didn't acknowledge he had heard her as he ran out the door and into the beautiful morning weather. Not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was at perfection.

"This is going to be a good day Pikachu" he said aloud, taking a moment to stretch as a breeze ruffled his damp hair.

"Pika Pikachu" he agreed, sliding Ash's cap onto his head.

"To the Gym then" Ash told them unnecessarily, and began his running once again.

* * *

"You're like, going out right now" Daisy asked Misty incredulously.

"Yes Daisy, I am" Misty said for the third time, "why is that so crazy? We need some things for the Gym".

The eldest Sensational Sister tapped her foot, opening her mouth to protest, but stopping before a sound could be formed. Misty watched her struggle, raising a brow at her sister's odd behavior for that morning.

From the moment Misty had woken up, Daisy had been right there, front and center. That part wasn't unusual, her sister's always woke her up early on her birthday if they could. Squealing at the top of their lungs "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY"! No, what was unusual was that normally after that, they would vanish for the day, leaving her to her own devices. Today Daisy had not left her side, and was continuously rattling off question after question.

"So what are like, the plans for today"?

"Like, do you have a date"?

"Has anyone called you to like, wish you a happy birthday"?

"How old are you now"?

"I'M 14 NOW DAISY! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT"!

Misty had tried to get Daisy to open up over breakfast on why she was so curious about her plan's this year.

"What? I can't like, take an interest in my little sisters life"?

"Violet and Lily don't seem to care" Misty noted, pointing to the other two empty chairs at the table.

"Oh they're just spoiled sports" Daisy defended, and then proceeded to shift the conversation to a different topic.

An hour later here they stood at the door to the Gym, with her oldest sister trying to stop her from leaving.

"Unless you want to fill me in on what your so concerned about today, I'm leaving now" Misty told her sister, turning to open the door.

"I'm not concerned about like, anything" Daisy replied, crossing her arms, "just hurry back"!

"Not concerned, right" Misty mumbled, then took her leave, shutting the door behind her as she walked into the light breeze of the day.

She took a long inhale through her nose as she felt the sun on her skin, and the wind ruffle her hair. The city noises were few today, that would make for a pleasant walk through town!

First stop the PokeMart, they needed a few items for the fish tanks. She took off at an even pace, adjusting the strap of her yellow purse as she walked. She turned off the walkway up to the Gym and headed down the street. Along the way she passed a few people who waved and said hi. Some were even excited to see their up and coming Gym Leader out and about.

Violet would be handling all Gym battles today, so Misty figured today would be the day a few trainers earned their badges. Oh well, she'd continue her trek on making the Cerulean Gym the strongest, tomorrow.

For now, it was her birthday! And she was going to do these few errands and then spend the day doing absolutely nothing! Well, maybe wonder about Ash a little bit...after all, it hadn't been terribly long since they'd last seen each other. She wondered if he even remembered it was her birthday? Since he was in Kanto would him and the others make a trip? The thought was almost comical. Ash? Stop his progression to the Battle Pyramid? Yea, that would happen...

* * *

Ash bolted up the Cerulean Gym's walkway, almost forgetting to stop at the door and nearly smacking into it. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped his knuckles a few centimeters from the wood.

"Pika"?

"You think we can pull this off buddy"?

"Pipikachu"!

The Pokemon clenched his fist determinedly, giving Ash a tap on the back of the head with his tail.

"Yea! You're right" Ash smiled back, and rapped on the door, "I sure hope everyone else gets it all ready before it's time".

"Pikaaa".

The door flew open swiftly, and an arm reached out, yanking Ash inside by the scruff of his hoodie. He yelped as he disappeared inside, and the door shut with a snap. Daisy let him go, beginning to pace back and forth as Ash looked at her in confusion.

"Um, is something wrong" he asked, wincing at the crazed look in her eye as she turned to him.

"Is like, something wrong" Daisy practically bellowed, "Misty knows! At least I'm sure she knows. I don't have a like, good poker face. She could tell something was like, up".

"Uh oh" Ash grumbled.

He had called the Cerulean Gym a few days ago from Brock's place. It was the last call he had made, spending hours trying to set up this surprise party by calling everyone he could think of.

"Is Misty around" he had asked carefully, to which Daisy promptly teased him, "not at the moment, she like, went out for food. Why? Are you going to like, finally confess your love for her"?!

Ash blushed and dodged the question by quickly explaining his plan for a surprise party. Daisy fell in love with the idea, and vowed to help in any way possible. She had been working non stop to help the would be arriving guests, and make sure Misty didn't find out. Or they're other sisters, since they couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

"The party is ruined and it's all like, all my fault" Daisy howled, covering her face with her palms.

Ash was unsure of how to react in this situation, and Pikachu wasn't being helpful, snickering on Ash's shoulder at his facial expression. Then something clicked.

"Wait, is Misty not here"?

Daisy shook her head, removing her hands, "she went out to do like, a few errands".

Panic would be a good word choice for the sensation sweeping through Ash, and it shown on his face. If Misty was out walking the city, then she might accidentally run into one of the party guests!

"Daisy, where did she go" Ash asked hurriedly.

"The PokeMart first, then-".

She didn't get to finish as Ash already bolted back out the door and was sprinting down the walkway, with Pikachu clinging tightly to his head to keep from slipping off.

* * *

Misty hummed herself a tune as she walked down the isle in the PokeMart. Her eyes scanning over the various water tank cleaning supplies. A basket was hanging from her arm, a handful of items already thrown in.

"Aha"!

She reached for the cleaner that was strong enough for Gyarados' tank. Tossing it into her basket, she turned to walk away. However, she found herself halting from crashing into a boy about her age. She wobbled in place, and once she found her footing, looked up at him to shout.

He spoke first, "Sorry! I didn't expect you to turn around so fast"!

Was Misty about to yell? No, that couldn't of been right. Why would she yell at a cute boy!? He was a foot taller than her, had dark blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and was rather muscular for his age.

"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry" Misty recovered from her anger, "I should watch where I'm going"!

She then let out a girly giggle...smooth Misty...

The boy smiled at her, and offered his hand, "I'm Mark".

"Misty" she replied, taking it.

He shook it professionally, and before letting go, raised it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"That's a pretty name for a beautiful woman" he said suavely.

Was she blushing? Judging from the heat rushing to her face, probably...

"Thanks" she mumbled, averting her eyes, but smiling wide.

"I saw you enter the store, and couldn't help myself" Mark told her, "I had to know your name".

Misty felt herself blush deeper, and she hastily said, "now you know! What brings you into the PokeMart"?

Wooooowww Misty...you're on fire...

Mark chuckled at her immediate embarrassed look, and answered her anyway, "I recently caught a Larvitar, so I'm just looking around for a few things to help it out. How about you? Why are you here on a day as beautiful as you"?

Another girly giggle escaped her before she could stop herself, "ohhhh I'm just getting some things for the Gym".

"You're the Gym Leader"?

"Yep! Pretty impressive huh" she winked at him with a smile.

"More than impressive" Mark chuckled, "if I were after the badges I'd certainly stop by now that I know".

"Well, why don-".

She was cut off by a loud crash behind her, followed shortly by an employee moaning in displeasure, then a rapid dozen I'm so so sorry's. Misty turned on the spot, recognizing the apologizing voice.

"Ash"!

The black haired boy turned away from the scowling employee glaring at him over the spilled tank cleaner.

"Misty"!

"Pipipi"!

He ran down the isle towards her, and Mark asked, "you know this disaster"?

Misty disregarded his name for Ash, smiling happily as Ash approached her.

"He's a good friend of mine" she replied.

Mark scowled, which Misty did not see as Ash slid to a halt in front of them.

"What are you doing here" Misty found herself asking incredulously. It was as if her wondering thoughts from earlier were coming true...which never happened.

"You think I would miss you birthday" Ash protested with a big smile.

"Pika Pikachu"!

Misty's own smile widened. Normally she probably would have smacked him for acting so immature and leaving the employee to clean the mess all by themselves, but right now she didn't care.

"What about the Battle Frontier" she asked.

"That can wait, you're more important" Ash told her noncholantly with a wave.

Mark cleared his throat behind Misty, making her jump.

"Oh, sorry Mark" Misty apologized sheepishly, turning back to him, "what were we talking about"?

Mark held in a sigh, and shot Ash a quick glare that he caught, "nothing important. I'll just catch you later. Until the next time beautiful".

He swiftly grabbed her hand and placed another kiss on it. Something deep down inside of Ash roared up at him, and he suddenly found himself feeling angry. What the heck was that about? Was he hungry?

Misty blushed deeply once again, and smiled at Mark as he walked away.

"Who was that? Got a boyfriend now" Ash asked a little accusingly.

"What would it be to you if I did" Misty retorted, spinning on her heels to reface him.

"Just wondering how someone would _want_ to put up with you all the time".

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM"!?

Ash ran, as fast as he could. With Pikachu chittering in his ear to go faster. Misty had dropped her basket of stuff to buy, and lunged at the boy, swinging her fists at him. She chased him straight out of the store, and down the street. Catching curious glances as they sprinted past other people.

The fear in Ash had subsided, and he was now having fun, so he turned and shouted back childishly, "bet you can't catch me Misty"!

"We'll just see about that"!

"Pikaaaaa"!

Misty lunged forward once again, but Ash rounded a corner and dodged her in the nick of time. Her fingertips swiped against Pikachu's tail, and the mouse tucked it in for safety.

Up ahead Ash spotted a public park, and knowing he would be caught soon, rushed towards it. you know, to the softer landing of grass instead of pavement. A car honked at him as he rushed out into the street, Misty closing the gap.

"GOT YOU"!

She dove through the air, wrapping her arms around him and tackling him into the grassy patch. The three of them rolled a few feet, and Ash inhaled dirt. Misty was quick to her feet, ready to strangle the young trainer, but stopped when she heard him laughing.

"All this time and you're still so easy to rile up Misty" he giggled out.

Whack!

"Ow"!

He rubbed the back of his head where Misty had struck him, straightening his hat as he did so.

"Don't look so pitiful" Misty told him, "you deserved it".

"See that Pikachu" Ash fake whined, "come all this way to spend her birthday with her and she hits me".

Misty had temporarily forgotten about her birthday, and suddenly smiled wide, "I kind of can't believe you would take a break just for my birthday".

"Like I said" Ash smiled, standing up, "you're more important".

"Pipikachu" the rodent nodded, scurrying back up to Ash's shoulder.

"What about the others" Misty realized, "where is May? And Max"?

"Oh, them"?

Ash suddenly found himself needing an excuse, and of course, he didn't have one!

"They, uh, they're all staying at Brock's while I'm here" Ash lied, "got tired I guess".

Misty looked a little hurt, so Ash added, "they all wish you a happy birthday though! They just need a rest".

"Well, as long as you're here, right"?

She bought it! Oh yea! Score one for Ash Ketchum!

"Wait a minute" Misty suddenly said, squinting her eyes at him, "Daisy knew about you coming didn't she? That's why she was acting so strange, she was trying to keep it a surprise".

"Uh, um" Ash stuttered, and Misty continued, "I knew it! I can't believe she actually, somewhat kept a secret".

Ash was at a loss for what to say, so he decided on the truth, partially.

"Yea, she knew. I called her a few days ago and told her I'd be coming. Haha".

"So what's the plan then" Misty asked in one breath, "I can finish up my errands tomorrow"!

"Huh"?

She looked at him with wide happy eyes. For the first time in a very long time, she was excited! Someone had planned something on her birthday, and of all people, it was Ash! She was incredibly curious to see what he could have come up with.

Ash realized her expression...she was expecting to hear he had an event planned for them to do. Crap...the only thing he had planned was the party, and she COULD NOT know about that.

"Oh, the plan? Right, follow me" Ash exclaimed, and turned away from Misty so she wouldn't see him sweat.

Pikachu did however, and chuckled at his trainers expression.

"You know you could help me out here" Ash whispered to his Pokemon, who promptly shook his head and laughed some more.

"Didn't May ask you specifically to help me"?

Pikachu shrugged, causing Ash to groan.

Misty stepped in line with him as he led them across the park. Children were running everywhere, playing tag, or hide and seek amongst the few trees. Misty giggled as she watched them. Ash however, was looking every direction for a distraction of some kind, with no friggin luck.

Thirty minutes later, long after they had left the park, Misty began to look at Ash suspiciously.

"You didn't have a plan did you" she asked.

"What? Of course I do" Ash defended himself.

"Then why have you been leading me around Cerulean randomly"?

She had him there, so he just improvised the next few words, "Misty, will you just trust me! I didn't come here without a plan for your birthday"!

"If you say so" Misty grinned, "but I'm starting to guess what it is".

Crap! No no no no no! They rounded a corner, and just like that, Ash couldn't believe his luck! The carnival was in town, and people were rushing towards the ticket booth that sat thirty feet ahead of Ash and Misty.

 _"_ Pika"!

The electric Pokemon bounced up on Ash's shoulder, pointing to the carnival happily. Ash knew Pikachu was telling him to take Misty there, but Misty read Pikachu's happiness as them reaching their destination.

"Oh I love these things" Misty exclaimed cheerily, "you remembered that Ash"?!

"You bet I did" Ash proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest and causing Pikachu to sigh.

Of course he didn't remember! When on Earth did she ever mention that to him?! It didn't matter though, he had found his distraction!

"Come on" he shouted, "let's go"!

Grabbing her hand without thinking, he pulled her towards the ticket line.

* * *

POP!

May screamed loudly, jumping forward a good ten feet. Max sniggered behind her, holding the remains of a balloon in his hands.

"MAX! WILL YOU STOP WASTING ALL THE BALLOONS" May fumed, stomping her foot in the grass.

Max proceeded to stick out his tongue and retreat from his sisters grasp.

"Ooohhh, when I get ahold of him" she started to threaten, but was cut off by a motherly voice, "now May, he's just having a bit of fun".

Delia Ketchum walked up beside the young brunette, smiling down at her. In her arms was a square, foil wrapped container of some kind. The two were standing on the outskirts of Cerulean City, setting up the party for Misty near the Cerulean Cape.

"Is that the cake Mrs. Ketchum" May asked, forgetting about her brother and beginning to drool at the thought of the sweet treat!

"It sure is" Delia smiled down at her, "I think Misty will like it".

"I know I will" the younger girl wiped her drool.

POP!

Max's shout of terror rang out, making the two girls turn to the commotion. He had apparently blown one balloon up one breath too many. May giggled and whispered, "justice"!

Delia sat the cake down on the table, and frowned.

"Where are the chairs" she asked May.

"Daisy has them, I think" May put a finger to her chin as she tried to remember, "well, someone does anyway".

Both of them turned and giggled as Max screeched from another balloon popping in his face.

* * *

"YAAAAAHHHOOOO" Misty bellowed as the Squirtle shaped cart twirled around and around.

She had her hands in the air, and couldn't resist the massive grin spreading across her happy expression. Ash gripped the makeshift wheel, and tugged as hard as he could, causing the cart to spin the other direction rapidly.

"CHAAAA"!

Pikachu held on tight to Misty's side, squealing with delight. The world spun by them in colorful blurs of all kinds. Misty couldn't try to concentrate on anything in particular as she found it would make her stomach queasy, but she didn't mind that! She was having way too much fun!

The ride operator cut the power, and the Squirtle carts slowed to a stop. Stumbling out of their cart, laughing as they went, they exited the ride behind the crowd of people who also were getting off.

"What should we ride now" Ash asked, steadying his still spinning eyes.

"I'm actually kind of thirsty" Misty told him, her grin still plastered on her face, "you still have the drink chips"?

"Yea, here" he said, fishing them out of his pockets.

"Be right back" she told them, snatching the little round tokens from his hand.

"We'll wait over there" Ash called to her as she ran off, pointing to a bench beside the gaming booths.

She waved back to indicate she had heard him, and then disappeared in line at the concession stand. Taking his seat on the bench, Pikachu hopped down beside his trainer and stretched. Ash leaned back, propping his arms up along the back. Today had certainly been incredibly fun so far! Misty hadn't shouted at him nearly as much as she used to, and he seemed to making her happy, so that was certainly a win in his book. He checked his watch, just to see how much time they had to kill before he had to get her to the party somehow. Six more hours! Perfect!

Wait...not so perfect. Brock's voice floated over to Ash's ears, and nearly giving himself whiplash, he turned his head to follow the sound. Brock COULDN'T be here! It would ruin _everything_! Sure enough though, there was Brock, hovering over a group of girls. Desperately trying to sing and dance his way into one of their hearts. Dammit!

Ash bolted off the bench, startling Pikachu as he did so. The mouse watched his trainer rush off, his tail stiffening is shock when he too saw Brock. Deciding he would stay here and distract Misty if she should come back right now, Pikachu planted his rear and nervously waited.

Brock hunched over in defeat as one of the girls splashed her soft drink in his face and stormed away, the rest of the group following her lead. He took a moment to regain his composure, and even came up with a line to get himself back in with those girls! Taking a step to rush after them, he found a hand jerked him back, and pushed him behind one of the gaming booths.

"Hey, whoa! What's the deal-Ash"?!

"Brock I need you to listen to me right now"!

Ash motioned for his friend to be quiet, seeing as he had nearly shouted in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be distracting Misty" Brock asked hastily, concerned that Ash may have forgot, then it dawned on him.

The panic spread across his face, and he slapped himself on both sides of his temple.

"Oh no! She's here isn't she"?!

"Yes, she is" Ash hissed, grabbing Brock by the shoulder's to help calm him down, "I need you to get out of here! Like right now"!

"Yep! I can do that" Brock said, glancing around quickly to make sure Misty wasn't nearby.

"She's getting us drinks" Ash told him, "so don't go near the concession stand! I told her you and the others stayed behind at your house in Pewter, so if she sees you then she'll royally kick my ass"!

"Got it" Brock stated, "don't worry Ash! I'm gone like a ninja"!

And with that, Brock slunk down low, and took off the other direction.

"Don't get seen" Ash whispered loudly after him, to which Brock shot him a thumbs up, "and don't get distracted again"!

The second thumbs up wasn't as enthusiastic, but it told Ash, Brock had gotten the message.

"Ash"?

He nearly flew out of his shoes at Misty's voice.

Sharply, he spun around as she continued, "what are you doing back here"?

She had two oversized drinks in both of her hands, and Pikachu was on her shoulder looking at Ash like ' _I tried my best'._

Had she not seen Brock?! By the curious look on her face, that was a no. Thank God!

"Oh, um, I thought I saw someone I know" he lied, rubbing the back of his head.

She stared at him suspiciously, then asked, "who"?

"Er-Drew" he exclaimed, spouting off the first name that popped into his head, "he's a rival of May's. Wasn't him though".

She shook her head, then held out his drink, "here dork".

He could not believe his lying skills today! Score two for Ash Ketchum!

* * *

Max ran along the fence, tying the balloons that he had not popped to the railing.

"Be careful Max" May called to him.

"I'm fine May" he yelled back, "yeesh, you'd think I was about to fall over the edge".

The Cerulean Cape sat on the side of a large hill just north of the city. It overlooked the ocean, and a pathway ran alongside the barricaded cliff side. The party had been chosen to be held at a small grassy picnic area, which included a nice oceanic breeze. It would be the perfect birthday spot for a water trainer.

"Time's still ticking" Delia noticed, "where are the others"?

May looked up to the hill as she ran a steamer through a lone tree's branches. They had been on the lookout for the others for a few hours now, but so far it was still just those three.

"I don't know" May worried, "I hope they make it here soon".

Delia sighed, then smiled encouragingly at May, "I'm sure we're worrying over nothing"!

"Yea, you're right Mrs. Ketchum".

"Of course I am" Delia smirked, "take a look".

She motioned to the hill, and May looked out of the tree. Brock was slowly appearing over the rise, and he wasn't alone. The rest of the party guests were right behind him! Thank the maker!

* * *

'Ok, concentrate! It's just a ball and a bottle! You got this'!

His fingers danced over the baseball in his hand, and his eyes stared at the bottle as if it had insulted him. Gripping the sphere tightly, he reared his arm back, and tossed it as hard as he could.

With a clink, and a tiny thud, the baseball knocked the bottle off its shelf and to the floor.

"HOORAY" Ash cheered loudly, jumping up and down, Pikachu joining in.

"You did it Ash" Misty exclaimed in awe, a huge grin cracking across her face.

"Congratulations" the booth clerk droned unenthusiastically, "which one would you like"?

He looked at Ash with a bored stare, waiting for the answer. Behind the clerk sat PokeDolls of all sizes. Some the size of his hand, others the same size as him. Having knocked down all the bottles, Ash was able to choose amongst the biggest dolls.

"Which one are you going to pick" Misty asked, resting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned into his back to see past him.

Ash gave each of them a once over, and spotted the one he wanted, "that one please"!

He pointed, and the clerk lazily followed his line of sight. With a loud sigh, he leaned off the counter and shuffled over to the dolls. Pulling it down, he tossed it over to Ash, who caught it with some trouble. The thing was more than half his size!

"I figured you'd want the Pikachu Doll, not the Vaporeon Doll" Misty stated with a smile.

"Well it's not for me" Ash told her, receiving a puzzled look, "it's for you"!

He handed it over to Misty without giving her a chance to register what he said. She took it with the same puzzled look, then it clicked. An ear to ear smile lit up her face, and she squealed.

"Oh my goodness, Ash! Totally was not expecting that" she laughed, struggling to hold the doll in her arms, "thank you"!

Ash laughed at her delight, "I'm glad you like it".

"Like it? I LOVE it" she jumped in the air, "I never would have thought you'd have the brains to win me a gift"!

"Ouch" Ash joked with sarcasm, placing his hand over his heart, "that hurts Misty".

"Pika Pipikachu" the mouse shrugged.

"Thanks buddy" Ash said smugly.

"Pika"!

"You're blocking the line" the clerk suddenly told them, motioning for them to step aside.

"Sorry" Misty apologized, still smiling like an idiot, "we'll be on our way".

Leading the way as they left, her head swiveled every direction as she looked for the next thing they could do. People bustled by them, on their way to various rides and game booths. Ash took the oppurtunity to check his PokeGear for the time, and nearly shouted aloud. It was already 6:30! Good Lord did time fly while they were there!

"Hey Misty" Ash spoke up, picking up his pace to step in stride with her, "I've got an idea".

"Hm" she turned to him curiously.

"Not going to tell you" he said, "just follow me, ok"?

"Ok"?

He grinned and took the lead. What could he possibly be thinking now? Misty had put two and two together already that he had originally had no plan for her birthday. He simply lucked out with the carnival. She didn't bring it up though, him making the trip to see her was special enough as is. So back to her question, what could he be thinking? What put an idea in his thick head?

He hummed as walked, and Pikachu would turn around to check on her. She finally found a somewhat comfortable way to carry the Vaporeon Doll as they continued out of the carnival. Leave it to Ash to be gentleman enough to win her something, but not have the brains to carry it for her. Typical...

'Don't be so hard on him today' she told herself, 'he's putting out a lot of effort for you'.

She smiled at her own thought, and looked to the back of his head.

'Ash has been a totally different person today! I wonder what's gotten into him? Could he have finally figured out...'.

She blushed and averted her eyes. Stop that train right there Misty!

They continued walking, down the street, past the Pokemon Center, and straight out of town. Where were they going? She opened her mouth to Ask, when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Cerulean Cape, right" he asked her, with a look in his eye she couldn't decipher.

"Yes, just over that hill, why"?

Something was up, she was sure of it now. Was this a Team Rocket trap? Was this a fake Ash? Would he lead her over the hill and then Meowth would spring some kind of contraption on her?

"Had to make sure" Ash grinned crookedly, then took her hand, causing the Vaporeon doll to shift into an uncomfortable spot once again.

He led her up to the top.

"Ash" Misty began, "ok, today has been fun, but I seriously need to know what you're up-".

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY"!

The voices blew her away, but not so much as the small crowd of people on the other side of the hill all smiling up at her, making her jaw dropped in bewilderment.

Standing up front was May, Max, Brock, and Delia. Behind them were Daisy, Violet, Lily, Profesor Oak, and Tracy.

Her eyes glossed over the decorations around them. Different colored balloons lined the railing of the cliff side. Party streamers had been hung from the lone tree beside the table that had been set up next to the balloons. On the table were various birthday decorations that said 'Happy Birthday' in whacky, colorful ways. Not to mention the sizable chocolate cake, and other desert like snacks!

"What" slipped out of her mouth before she even knew she was about to speak.

"It's a party Misty" Ash laughed, "for you".

"For...me" she awed, her mouth still agape.

In all her 14 years, not once could she remember a birthday party being thrown for her. Sure she had cake and presents, but it was never a big ordeal.

"It was Ash's idea" Tracy spoke up, "he called all of us wanting to do something special for you".

Did Misty hear that right? She turned to the boy with the Pikachu beside her.

"Ash"?

Her voice was soft, and curious. Ash simply smiled at her, then said, "you were my first friend Misty, well besides Pikachu".

"Pikachu" he shouted happily.

"I wanted you to have a good birthday this year" Ash continued shyly, rubbing the back of his head, "but it looks like we're missing a person".

"Missing who" a males voice rang out.

Ash had expected Misty to ask, not the voice that came from behind him. He cocked his head to see, and shouted in excitement, "Gary! You made it"!

Gary snorted as he stepped up beside Ash, "like you left me much choice Ashy. He practically begged me to show up".

He turned his nose up away from Ash, but there was a smile on his face. Ash scowled, and Misty giggled. She pushed the Vaporeon doll into Gary's arms before he could protest and wrapped her arms around Ash.

Her sisters immediately made the act embarrassing by awing loudly. Misty didn't care though, she just pulled Ash tight. His face turned a deep red, and he gave Gary a look that clearly said ' _don't say anything_ '.

"Thank you Ash" Misty whispered into his ear.

Ash was surprised to hear a sniffle, and he found himself hugging her back without thinking. The group watched the exchange silently, letting the two have their moment. Gary, however, had other plans.

"Alright, alright" he said loudly, "I didn't come all this way to watch you two hook up, where's the cake"?

The two teens, realizing the amount of intimacy they were showing on front on everyone, broke apart and chuckled nervously while blushing.

"Cake sounds like a good idea to me after all this decorating" May whooped with excitement.

"Calm down May, don't hurt yourself" Max grumbled at her.

She promptly proceeded to flick him on the back of his head, earning a yelp from the younger boy.

While the group laughed as Max retaliated at May by trying to poke her with a stick, Gary rolled his eyes and walked towards the table, leaving Ash and Misty to lag behind him. Misty noticed the young researcher had taken her doll with him, and smiled.

"Pika"?

Misty looked at the mouse, seeing him staring at her curiously. It was then she noticed her arms were still on Ash's shoulders and she squeaked before pulling them away.

Ash, being the oblivious teen he was, looked at her confusedly.

"You ok"?

It took Misty a second to answer him. Why? Because a hundred different emotions raced through her mind. The main one? Love. Not couple love, just the feeling of being loved.

"I'm perfect Ash" she smiled at him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then let's go dig into your cake" Ash exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her to the others, "mom baked it so we know it will be good"!

* * *

Roughly and hour and a half later, Ash and Misty were walking side by side along a lake's shore. The party had went well, lots of laughing and catching up had went on. Misty devoured Mrs. Ketchum's cake, and was ecstatic to see Professor Oak had brought imported Ice Cream from Sinnoh.

She had been half expecting her sisters to try and embarrass her and Ash, but the award for that went to Gary. He loudly proclaimed he had brought a special gift for Misty, and then suavely leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Of course, Misty turned every shade of red possible.

Ash did too however, but not from embarrassment. Misty saw him turn his head away pointedly, and strike up a conversation with Max. Gary then tossed Misty a wink and whispered, "he's too easy! The real gift will come in about five minutes, you're welcome".

Misty had asked him his meaning, but he simply gave her his Gary smirk and turned to flirt with Daisy. Five minutes later, Ash was still red, but he pulled Misty aside as the others began to pack up the party decorations.

"Where are we going" Misty asked.

Ash stuttered, but got out, "I just thought we could get away from everyone and everything for a while".

Then Misty had understood Gary's meaning. She pieced together that he had made Ash jealous on purpose so he would take her away and have her all to himself. She giggled aloud at the thought, and Ash looked at her with a raised brow.

"Nothing" she sang, and wrapping her arms behind her, putting a skip in her step.

So here they sat, on the edge of the lake, amongst a field of yellow flowers. Sitting on the peaceful tranquility of being alone. The sun was beginning to set, casting orange, red, and yellow rays of light. Misty's hair was practically glowing, and the flowery field was dancing in the light, while the water sparkled under the tiny waves from swimming Pokemon.

Misty dipped her toes in the water, discarding her shoes to the side. She sighed at the warm tingling sensation of the ripples against her skin. Ash leaned back on his hands, staring up at the colorful sky. A breeze whisked by, ruffling their hair, and sending a shine off of Misty's.

"Hey Ash".

"Hm"?

He turned his head to her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked onto a lily pad floating on the water. She opened her mouth, but hesitated. Ash waited patiently, a gentle smile cracking on his lips as he looked at the sunshine across her face. Finally, she turned and locked her sparkling light blue eyes on his.

"I know I already said thank you, but...thank you".

"It was no big deal" Ash waved it off, but Misty stopped him, "don't ruin this, let me say what I need to say".

Ash looked at her curiously, wondering what that look behind her eyes was, but he nodded so she could continue.

"When you showed up at the PokeMart I almost thought you were here for something involving the Battle Pyramid. I figured you'd only call and wish me a happy birthday again. That's what I thought everybody would do. I thought my sisters would wake me up like always, sing me happy birthday, give me a cake, and that'd be the end of it, aside from all the phone calls".

She paused to smile at him, turning a little shade of red, which only inflamed her hair more in the setting sun, "then you gave me the best birthday I've ever had! Today was so much fun, and so unexpected. I still can't wrap my mind around how you organized all this, but whatever...".

She saw Ash trying to hold back his smile, and she lightly reached out and tapped him with her fist, "what I'm trying to say is...Ash, I know I give you a hard time, but you really are the best. Thank you for being my friend".

Ash was touched, not that he was going to let Misty know that...or was he? The corner of his eye noticed a swaying yellow flower, and his main focus was still locked onto her eyes. Acting on impulse, you know, a typical Ash thing to do, he said "Misty".

"Hm"?

Reaching out he plucked the flower, and without a warning to her, began trying to insert it into her hair just above her ear. He held back her hair with one hand and struggled to position the flower with the other.

He didn't notice the deep shade of red Misty had turned now, and she couldn't help but giggle at his intense focused expression. Eventually, he succeeded in his mission, and got the flower in place. The yellow clashed magnificently with the orange hair in the almost set sun.

Their eyes locked once more, and for the first time, Ash felt a spark shoot up his spine. The way she was looking at him was...incredible! He could never describe it any other way. Was she getting closer? Or was that him? Or both? The heat rushed into his face as her eyes began to flutter closed the nearer she got. Her sweet, oceanic smell was intoxicating...and he could feel her warm breath on his lips...

"AAAGGGHHH"!

A Magikarp splashed out of the water, landing smack dab in Ash's lap, swatting him in the face with its tail. He flailed his arms wildly, trying to rid himself of the fishy menace. Misty, who had been caught off guard just as much as Ash, fell into a fit of laughter that she couldn't control. The Magikarp 'k _arped'_ at him as he finally gripped its tail and swung it overhead, sending it back into the lake.

"What...the heck" Ash said through gasps of air.

Misty was unable to answer, as she was still in a state of giggles with tears running from her eyes.

"I hope that was entertaining enough for you" Ash barked sarcastically, wiping some Magikarp slime from his face.

He grunted at her in annoyance as she tried her best to regain her composure. Looking at him with a strained face containing her laughter, she smiled through it. Ash glared at her, unsure of what had just about happened, and unsure of what to do now. Misty snorted as she almost burst once again.

That was it, Ash cracked, his crooked grin spread across his face, and soon the two of them were laughing together. The sun had completely set by the time they regained themselves.

"I've really enjoyed my time with you today Ash" Misty said shakily as she tried not to laugh again.

"Me too Mist" he nodded.

A short silence followed, with the both of them thinking the same thing...what now?

"So, will you visit me again soon" the red head asked softly, not meeting his gaze.

"Of course I will" he smiled encouragingly.

"Good, because I'd hate for-CAMERON"!

What the hell just happened? If Ash had to describe what he just witnessed...well, it was a glitch. Misty had seemed to digitally twitch, and May's voice came from her. Cameron...why did he know that name? He looked down at the grass as he tried to think. A jolt of electricity quickly coursed through him, and then was gone almost as fast, making him yelp in shock.

"Ash" came Misty's worried voice.

He looked back up at her, only he was no longer sitting by the lake. He was standing thirty feet from a shrine like statue, surrounded by barren rock faced cliffs. Then the same glitch that had happened a second ago, happened again, only to...everything!

Suddenly, his vision was flashing different things before his eyes. May was screaming Cameron's name, Brock was shielding Delila from yellow lightning headed their direction, Dominion's were in a battle with the Legendary Birds, and then an explosion blew apart the shrine and Cameron dove through the air to catch a yellow sphere made of glass.

The electricity shocked through him again, and he jerked violently. It did it again, and again, and each time it hurt a little more. One particularly violent shock caused him to jerk so hard his head banged against a hard surface. His eyes flew open, and out of habit he nearly shouted " _Pikachu_ " but all that came out were bubbles. He began to panic as he swallowed the water, but soon found a hose was around his nostrils to allow him oxygen. What the Hell...he was in a tank of some kind...connected to dozens of wires.

"Oh good, you're awake"!

That voice...Ash turned his head in the water...an older man, with a scar running down his face grinned at him from the outside of the glass.

"You're brain activity has been off the charts" Giovanni said, "been dreaming have we"?

Then the reality of his situation came back to him. The Dominion invasion, his mother, Pikachu, Dawn and Misty...where was Dawn and Misty?! Giovanni grew a wicked smile on his expression as Ash's eyes traveled the room. You know...being captured by Team Rocket was not the worst part...no...it was seeing the Darkin connected to a computer that was the worst. How did Giovanni get that? Did that mean...

"Lance is still alive" the Rocket Leader answered Ash, following his eyesight, "he got lucky".

* * *

 **And just like that we're back lol. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it was a much needed break for me as it was for all of you. I also think it added a bit of depth to the losses going on for everyone. Also, to clarify, yes this is legitimate backstory. None of it was created by Giovanni, or the Darkin, or Dominion's, or whatever. The only ' _affected_ ' part is at the tail end when the glitches start happening.**

 **And, and, and, who expected we'd see Mark again? Even if it was just a cameo in a flashback. Oh, that bastard! haha**

 **Aside from Mark, did everybody catch the references I had to other events throughout the series? There was kind of a lot actually...**

 **I couldn't remember if the Grand Festival and the Battle Pyramid were at the same time or not, so they were in this story :p**

 **Anyways! Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you next chapter. Which should follow Brock and co. but we'll see how that goes :)**


	10. On the Move

**Everybody always loves when that email goes off saying there is another chapter don't they? haha**

 **Anyways, hopefully this will clear a few things up and tie up the kind of crazy hopping around I've been doing. Speaking of, I figured I would start putting a warning in italics whenever I'll be doing a time hop from now on, because they're kind of looking like they might become a bigger thing. Don't know 100% yet, but we'll see!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 10**

* * *

 _March 7th 1:32 a.m._

 _Just before_ _arriving at the Sinnoh Temple_

"He won't stop bleeding" Mistry cried, the thick crimson goo seeping over her fingers as she pressed her hand against the back of Ash's head.

Most of Misty was covered in blood, from just about everyone. Lance, Pikachu, Charizard, but mostly from Ash. Pikachu chittered furiously, and Charizard groaned through his injuries to attempt inching closer, hoping check on his trainer. The helicopter jolted from turbulance, rattling the Fire Dragon's wings, and making him stop with a painful growl.

"Hurry up Kyle" Lance shouted, bending down to help Misty.

His face burned with pain from the Dominion scratch, and he could feel the trickle of blood running down his cheeks, but he ignored it. Looking down at the blood on Misty's hand, and all through Ash's hair, he wavered. Unfortunately, Lance had never received the proper training for dealing with this particular injury.

"Here let me see" the manly voice said gently, and a pair of hands carefully pried Misty's fingers away from Ash.

Red knelt down, moving past Lance and blocking his view, earning a grunt from the Champion. Misty may have removed her hands, but not her eyes. She was locked onto Ash, taking in every ragged breath he would inhale as if it were his last.

"He'll be just fine" Red told the worried redhead, "head wounds typically bleed immensely, and I can't find anything other than this gash. Also judging from some of his other vitals, he won't have a concussion".

Wether Red was right or just lying to her, Misty didn't care. She drank in every word, and let out a breath of relief.

"Almost to the Temple" Kyle announced, "another ten minutes"!

"Good" Lance straightened up, "see if you can't make it seven".

"You got it"!

Standing up abruptly, Red let Ash's head collapse back into Misty's lap with a soft thump, "this is my stop then".

Lance's expression looked bewildered, but then turned furious.

"Are you kidding me" the Dragon Master spat, "we're not setting down for you to abandon-".

"You don't have to" Red cut him off, pulling out a PokeBall that Misty guessed held Tropius.

Lance appeared ready to attack the older man as he slid open the side door of the chopper. The cold air of Sinnoh blasted into the compartment, sending chills up each of their spines. Charizard hissed in anger as the chilly breeze burned his gashes.

"RED" Lance took a step forward, his fingers clenching tight.

"Listen Lance" Ash's father cut him off turning back to them, and Misty recognized that look in his eye. It was the same look Ash would get when his mind was made up, when nothing was going to stop him.

"Whatever you've got going on in Sinnoh doesn't have my concern" he explained, "I came back to Indigo because I heard you were going after Team Rocket again, and I may have a piece of info for you".

This shut Lance up, he had definitely not been expecting that. Misty's fingers found their way to the side of Ash's head, caressing him gently as her eyes swiveled back and forth from Red to Lance.

"My little brother, who I thought died when he was six" Red said calmly, "is Giovanni. Surprised me too...".

Unfortunately for Lance, the stunning sensation paralyzed him in place for a second too long. Red leaned out of the chopper, dropped, and vanished from sight.

"NO"!

The Dragon Master ran to the open door, peering out into the night, but could see nothing. He swore violently, and slammed his fist into the metal frame. Misty watched him, her own thoughts buzzing with that piece of info. Red's little brother? Ash's uncle?! What!?

Lance shouted in anger, and slammed the helicopter door behind him. He walked over to injured man in Misty's lap, bending down to make sure he was still unconscious. Once he was sure the young man was, he spoke to Misty, "Ash doesn't need to know this".

Seeing Misty's expression shift to protest, he added quickly, "unless he specifically asks, do not tell him a thing Misty. Do not bring Red up, and do not tell him what Red just told us. Not until I know for sure if it's true. Hopefully Ash will have too much on his mind to even remember his father was here".

"I'm not going to lie to him" Misty barked, her temper rising fast, "not-".

"STOP and think for a minute" Lance shouted, making her jump back an inch, Pikachu's cheeks crack, and Charizard to eye Lance carefully, "I don't like it either, but we need Ash focused on the Dominion's. If he learns of this, he will do...I don't know what he'll do! Tell me you do"?

His dark eyes stared through Misty, appearing to see straight into her soul. She stared right back, refusing to be intimidated by him, who did he think he was? This was not information he could decide Ash didn't need to know! Although...he was right. What would Ash do? With everything going on right now...she honestly didn't know that answer.

"Ok..." she looked down at her love, hiding her eyes from Lance under her dirty bangs, "I won't bring it up. Not until the Dominion's are dealt with. After that, I refuse to hide this from him".

"That will work" Lance nodded in agreement.

"Two minutes" Kyle spoke up halfheartedly, not looking back to the scene behind him.

Outside the helicopter, following in the chilly night, Tropius soared after them. Red clung to his Pokemon's back, watching the chopper through squinting eyes.

"Don't lose them Tropius" he shouted over the wind, "but stay out of sight".

Tropius beats its wings faster in response, catching the chopper and flying just beneath it. Not very much longer Red spotted the helicopter heading straight for the mountain, and then beating its way towards an illuminated camp. A massive Temple sat in a patch of trees closer to the steep slopes of the mountain, and Red ordered Tropius to land among them.

"Thank you bud" he patted the fruit Pokemon, and returned it to its ball.

Clipping it to his belt, he moved towards the tree line, positioning himself in a decent spot to view the campsite but remain hidden among the foliage. He found his spot just in time to see Ash being wheeled into one of the tents with Misty and a petite blue haired girl right beside him. A small smile that couldn't be helped formed on his lips.

It might not have been the ideal way to see his son again, but he was glad to learn that there were people who cared deeply for Ash. Ash...Red's smile vanished. This was not what he should be doing...sitting outside this camp? What was he thinking?! He needed to be searching for Giovanni, he had to intercept him from Ash. Wait! This would be the perfect place to find Giovanni! If he was truly after Ash like his source had informed him, then surely the Rocket Leader would track him here. Of course that meant using his only son as bait...

Nothing else would happen to Ash! He would make sure of it! Nodding to himself as a source of encouragement, Red propped himself against a tree, and began the waiting game. Over the course of a few hours, Sinnoh League Officials had arrived and were helping prep the campsite for evacuation. Probably running from whatever those creatures were back at Indigo...what were those things anyway? He had never seen or heard of anything like them before. They were powerful, whatever they were.

Regardless, something big was going on, bigger than Giovanni and Team Rocket even. Which sent him into another train of thought...should he be worried about Giovanni at all? Surely the Rocket Leader would be just as worried about the fate of the world along with everyone else, he wouldn't do anything to fight against humanity right?

Suddenly he spotted Ash appear outside the tent, followed by his Pikachu, and those two girls. The blue haired one began to lead them across the campsite, slipping in the mud as they went. Red's eyes followed them, never once leaving Ash. Had it really been this long already? Ash was a man now...and a beautiful woman was by his side. How time flies much faster than anyone could ever predict...

He watched them go about their business. Collecting Charizard, then going back across camp to the much larger research tent. At one point, he heard a loud, angry cry come from the south side of camp. Followed by the banging of something against metal. His curiosity peaking, Red left his post and moved silently among the trees. A fenced off area thirty feet from the camp came into his view, and he slid up next to the nearest tree trunk.

The night made him squint to see better, but he could make out cages just beyond the fences. An armed team of Officials patrolled along the cages, making sure to keep a good distance from them. Red squinted harder, and he then made out the form of the ugliest Sandshrew he had ever seen. Huh, wonder what those things were about?

Sirens blared loudly at the camp, followed by the same shrieking those creatures at Indigo had made. Looks like the camp's time was up, Ash would get out, he was strong. Red quickly scanned the immediate area, the sky, even the steep slopes of the mountain. If Giovanni had been tracking Ash like Red had been informed he was, then he was surely here by now, and he would certainly make his move during the chaos. However, nothing happened, no Rocket's made their assault and Red began to debate about just helping the camp out instead.

BOOM!

The night turned to day as the massive explosion in the air from some kind of Pokemon attack, went off. In the sudden burst of light, Red spotted what he had been searching for, a Rocket Grunt! The man was hiding amongst the trees just like Red, the only difference was, Red had not been seen. Giovanni was here! Red was sure of it! The Grunt turned and ran through the foliage, so Red followed him.

Eventually the Grunt reached a group of four more, and Red could hear their voices, but they were to far away to understand. Inching closer, Red scanned their faces for Giovanni, but none of them were the Rocket Leader. The five suddenly grabbed a suitcase and raced off back towards the camp. Chasing after them, Red fell behind as he tried to keep his noise to a minimum.

The beating blades of a chopper slowly wound up, and Red slowed down at the edge of the tree line. Lance's helicopter was before him, and it was slowly rising into the air, but what happened to the Grunts? A gunshot went off to his right, and a tethered hook burst out of the trees, beelining straight for the chopper. With a snap of metal, it sank into the nose, halting its rise into the air.

The five Rocket's bolted out of the trees, releasing a Scyther and a Scissor as they ran for the helicopter. The door slid open, and in a burst of light, Lance's Dragonite materialized and bellowed down. It zoomed straight at the bug Pokemon, charging a HyperBeam as it went. Both the bugs dodged, swiping at the dragon on their counterattack. Dragonite twirled to avoid their sharp blades. One of the Rocket's fired a grappling hook up at the helicopter doorway, and raised himself up, drawing a handgun as he went. Two more of the Grunts followed suit, each pulling out their own pistols.

The first Grunt reached the helicopter, and was instantly kicked back out by the Dragon Master, the other two made it in however. Red heard the shots, and saw the light flashing through the cockpit windows. The helicopter tilted in place for a moment, then carefully returned to the ground. Dragonite roared and crashed its heavy tail into Scyther, sending it to the mud. It soared straight for the chopper as it touched back down, and the Grunt who had been knocked back to the ground fired up at the Dragon Pokemon.

Red saw the blood burst, and then Dragonite thudded into the mud, sliding to a halt and moving no more. Two more gunshots went off in the chopper, and then Lance emerged holding one of their pistols. He tossed a disheveled Kyle out first, then jumped out after him. The three Grunt's still outside the helicopter fired after them as they ran towards the tree line opposite Red. One Grunt emerged from the helicopter, holding a bleeding gunshot wound on his arm.

The Dragon Master and his pilot disappeared amongst the trees, and the Grunt's ceased their fire.

"Let em go" one's voice carried over to Red, "we got what we came for. Inform the Boss".

Red slowed his breathing to hear better, this was it!

"Sir" one Grunt spoke into a radio, "we got the research, and the artifact...yes, the Professor and his assistants are dead, but Lance and his Pilot got away...will do sir".

He clipped the radio to his belt then spoke to his fellow Rocket's, "unload the bodies, and secure the research, we're taking their chopper"!

* * *

 _March 9 12:09 p.m._

 _Fire Island_

"You need not convince me" Lugia reassured, "I remember all too well the Dominion of Darkness. They must be stopped, and I will offer my assistance".

"Mind filling us in on what you know" Brock repeated, "starting with Mew".

Lugia looked him over carefully, then flew down and landed on the rocks behind them. The ground thudded from its massive size.

"Very well" Lugia replied, "it all started at the beginning, some time after my mother was created-".

A loud, earsplitting caw shook the rocks beneath their feet, coming from the other side of the tiny island.

Lugia's head turned sharply to the noise, "Moltres"!

Unbelievable chills surged down May's spine as that God awful metal screech followed after Moltres' cry. Dominion's! Here already?!

"What was that" Melody asked the group at large, clearly disturbed by the shriek.

"Mew, Return" Brock commanded, pointing the MasterBall at the baby floating in the air beside Lugia.

The ground shook beneath their feet from some impact on the far side of the island, and Moltres cawed again.

"I must go" Lugia informed, spreading its massive wings and soaring into the air.

"Wait-" Brock tried to catch Lugia's attention, but it was no use. The Legendary Pokemon flew over the rise, and disappeared. A siren sounded from Shamouti, followed by more of the Dominion calls.

"Brock, what are those" Melody asked again, wincing from the terrible sound.

"The Dominion's" Delila answered for him when she noticed Brock wasn't going too.

His brain was in overdrive, working furiously to come up with a plan. The other's voices continued, but he didn't hear them as his mind was fighting to decide between their only two options. Stay and fight, or retreat and look for the Legendary Pokemon captured by Team Rocket. Fire Island vibrated again, only furthering the panic in his head. If they stayed one of them or their Pokemon would surely die, but if they ran then the Dominion's may accidentally start another Prophecy incident. Although, they also couldn't let the Dominion's get ahold of Mew...

"We need to go" May was telling Brock, trying to get his attention.

"We can't do that" Melody countered, her voice coated in distress, "we have to prevent a repeat of that incident".

"Those things will kill us if we stay" the Hoenn native shot back.

"You'll die anyway if they upset the balance of the world" the Shamouti girl pointed out.

"Shut up" Brock suddenly turned to the others, a frantic look in his eye, "we're leaving. If the weather gets jacked up again, we can get Ash to fix it, but if the Dominion's get this Mew we're all done. No fixing that, so let's go"!

He took a single step back towards the boat when Melody caught him off by saying, "Ash could only fix it if he possessed all three treasures. If they get destroyed then there will be nothing he can do".

Dammit! Brock inwardly cursed, over and over. They couldn't stay, that would be most suicidal act they could pull right now...but it appeared they had no choice. Melody had been there that day, he had not, who was he to try and argue with her? If she said Ash would need those treasures, then...

"Ok then, new plan" Brock said, swinging back around to face the others, "let's grab those treasures and then get the Hell out of here"!

"Right" a collective agreement rang out.

Brock turned to face the massive, rocky hill, where just on the other side, were Dominion's fighting two Legendary Pokemon.

"Lead the way Melody".

* * *

 _March 7th 5:36 a.m._

 _Sinnoh_

Red mounted Tropius and waited silently, his hand brushing through the fruit Pokemon's leaves to help keep it quiet. He had been watching the Rocket Grunts unload the dead bodies from the helicopter, and secure the current research cargo. His feet pressed into Tropius' side as the chopper blades began to spin up.

' _That's right, take me to my brother_ '.

"Spread out, cover as much ground as quickly as you can"!

Red's head snapped to his right from where the gruff voice had come. From out of the foliage, a battalion of Rocket's emerged, rifles in hand and pointed ready to fire. Red's heel pulled away from his Pokemon as he spotted the man he was after. Giovanni casually walked out of the trees in the middle of his massive escort, his arms held behind his back in a bored way.

"Delta search the camp for anything valuable that may have been left behind" Giovanni shouted, "Echo search the trees, find Lance and his Pilot. Terminate upon location".

A series of 'Sirs' echoed out, and two squads made of six Grunts each, broke off from the main unit.

"Alpha" Giovanni continued, "Ketchum was not aboard that chopper, which means he ran on foot, so find him"!

"Yes sir"!

Another squad broke from the larger force and proceeded into the camp after Delta.

"The rest of you, be on alert" the Rocket Leader barked.

Gunfire broke from the trees across the small clearing by the Temple, catching Red's immediate attention. Echo must of found Lance...

It went on for a solid minute, then silence. For probably the first time in his life, Red found himself wishing Lance was alright. Not that he had ever wanted the Dragon Master dead, maybe a broken arm or two wouldn't have been so bad in the past.

Now more than anything, Red wanted to burst from his hiding place and confront his brother. If Giovanni was willing to kill so many people, then Red was terrified of what he would to do Ash. Brother or not, Giovanni was not going to hurt his son!

Ash...maybe Red should of stayed home. Ignored his wife and his parents. Then maybe Ash wouldn't hate him so much. His hand found his way to his jaw where Ash had hit him. Maybe if he had stayed and been a father instead of an adventurer, things would be different. Hopefully Delia could calm their son down, and then just maybe, he might be able to salvage a relationship with his son. Until then...

A Rocket Grunt from Delta came sprinting back, rushing up to his boss, breathing heavily and clearly shaken up.

"S-S-Sir, we found something yo-you should take a look a-at".

Giovanni's eyes flickered away from the Grunt towards the trees where the gunshots had come from. Red's did too, and he noticed that Echo had not returned with the news that Lance was dead. A smirk spread across his lips, that only men't one thing!

Giovanni growled, and barked to his men, "Charlie, Omega! Find out what happened to Echo and bring me Lance's head"!

With the shuffling of gear, twelve men raced off with their rifles pointed ahead.

"Now, what is it you found" Giovanni asked the Delta Grunt.

"Sandshrew, or at least they appear to be Sandshrew".

* * *

 _March 9th 12:43 p.m._

 _Fire Island_

"DUCK MAY"!

She obeyed Cameron's instruction, and just in the nick of time too! A blast wave of yellow lightning collided with the rocky wall next to her, exploding a chunk from it in a massive dust cloud and launching May into the air. She skidded across the rocks as her body crashed into the hard surface, and a Dominiom shriek of rage pierced the air. Scrambling to her feet, she saw it, zooming straight at her with its three sharp clawed arms pointed ahead of it, ready to impale her!

"Dragon Rage Salamence"!

The Dominion was hit with a blue fiery blast, and was slammed against the rough wall. It cracked the rocks straight up, and the Dominion fell to the ground in a crispy, smoldering heap.

The group was at the shrine on Fire Island, desperately trying to reach the Fire Treasure. Melody stood at the top of the stone stairs, keeping an eye on the Dominion's battling Moltres and Lugia overhead. Cameron raced down the steps towards May, his Salamence soaring above them. Brock, with Delila directly behind him, sprinted across the stone platform hovering over the volcano pit. The shrine was now ten feet in front of them, and it seemed they would make it!

Until Melody's voice shouted, "Brock look out"!

Turning his gaze skyward, he spotted two Dominion's heading right for him. Their yellow eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. He dug his heels into the ground, and spun on them to stop in place. Grabbing Delila, he hurled himself to the side as the first Dominion swooped by and swung its arm to try and decapitate them.

Delila cried out in pain as the claw sliced through her upper arm, and then grunted as she landed on Brock. Blood spewed out faster than she could notice, and Brock's chest was soon soaked in the thick substance.

The second Dominion thudded to the ground in front of them, screeching its God awful sound, and rearing its third arm back to strike. Salamence blew by, grasping the Dominion in its claws, and tossing it over the stone platform. The creature tumbled down into the volcano for a moment, then regained its balance and flew back up out of the ravine.

The sky lit up in a fiery blaze as Moltres ignited the flames along its body to a higher intensity. The Legendary Bird folded in its wings and twirled through a group of Dominion's. Flames spun out from the massive Pokemon, spinning in a spiral, trailing behind Moltres like a fiery tornado. The Dominion's caught in the fire shrieked in pain, flying rapidly away from the heat.

"I got it" May shouted from the shrine, snapping the group out of their trance as they watched Moltres battle.

In her hand was a tiny red sphere, which she was waving in the air proudly.

"Back to the boat" Brock ordered, lifting Delila up alongside him.

The Dominion that had re-appeared out of the ravine screeched at May, and attacked. She squeaked in fear, and made to run.

"Oh no you don't, Salamence stop it"!

The Dragon roared and Body Slammed the Dominion in the back, crashing it face first into the rocks. Up above, Lugia cried out in its melodic voice, and a bright hot orange beam blasted from its mouth. The Dominion, who had been trying to rise, was engulfed in an explosion from the impact. May stumbled from the boom as the ground beneath her feet shifted.

Four simultaneous thuds, followed by metallic hisses forced May to turn her gaze ahead of her. Four pairs of yellow eyes glared back at her, the four Dominion's blocking her escape after her friends.

Brock helped Delila up the stairs, taking care not to grab her sliced open arm. Beside him, Cameron shouted, "get May Salamence"!

The brunette clasping the Fire Treasure took a step back as the Dominion's advanced on her. She wanted to look up and hope to God that Lugia was about to fire another one of its attacks, but she was too terrified to remove her eyes. May screamed as the closest Dominion lunged forward, only to be hurled back by a massive tail crashing into its chest. Salamence circled around in breakneck speed, and landed down just in front of May.

Not stopping to think, she threw herself onto the Dragon's back, and it took off with heavy beats of its wings. The four Dominion's cried out and took to the sky after them.

"Meet us at the boat" Cameron shouted, "lose those bastards first"!

Salamence snorted in response, then Cameron added, "hang on tight May"!

She obliged, pocketing the red sphere, and wrapping her arms around the Dragon's neck. Good thing too, because Salamence spun into a nose dive to avoid a blast of lightning. May couldn't help the scream that escaped her, and Salamence seemed to ignore it. With a sharp turn that pushed May hard against its back, Salamence flew straight back up, causing one Dominion to smack into the ground.

The remaining three chased after them, firing their lightning attacks, and shrieking those deafening metal cries. GOD DID MAY WISH THEY WOULD STOP DOING THAT!

With another roar, Salamence turned on the spot and fired a Dragon Rage. The Dominion's split, allowing the attack to soar through their middle and miss entirely. However, the damage had been done. The Dragon's attack alerted Lugia to their presence in the air, and the Legendary turned to help.

With another beautiful cry, it launched an orange beam, exploding one of the pursuing Dominion's. Seeing the bigger threat, the remaining two stopped chasing May, and assaulted Lugia.

She sat up off the Dragon's back as it angled into a straighter flying position. Her hair was a mess, she could feel it flying everywhere in the wind. Whatever, she'd fix it later. The fight vanished from May's view as Salamence flew down past the rise of the volcano, and soared towards the boat docked against rocky edge. The others were already there, scrambling to untie it and send it out to sea.

* * *

 _March 7th 5:57 a.m._

 _Sinnoh_

When Red had woken up for the day, he assumed it would have been fairly uneventful. He'd fly to Kanto, travel to the Indigo Plateau, inform Lance of his discovery about his little brother, and then track Giovanni down. The day had strayed from that particular path, if only a lot.

He'd ran into his son, watched Indigo be destroyed by some dark leathery scaled creatures, flew to Sinnoh, watched as those same creatures attacked here, and was now staring in awe from his hiding place at the death defying Sandshrew behind the cages.

Giovanni carefully approached the iron bars, bending down to see the mutant Pokemon better. Red heard the closest one snarl, and Giovanni laugh.

"Well, well, now what happened to you" the Rocket Leader said with a smile that was far from warm, "aren't you marvelous".

He sounded impressed? What happened to the man. Red remembered the little six year old that was always in high spirits, bouncing around, and rambling about getting his first Pokemon when he turned ten.

Red tightened his hold on one of Tropius' leaves...his opening had to come soon. He needed to get Giovanni away from here and have a nice long chat.

"You there! Get them out" Giovanni suddenly commanded the nearest Rocket, "see if they can be captured".

The Grunt looked appalled, and shifted to his other foot unneasily.

"Now Grunt" his Leader growled, causing the man to rush forward to the cage.

The Sandshrew sniffed the air as he drew closer and hissed. Clinking together of chain links rattled the attention of the other mutant's and they too sniffed the air. The Grunt fumbled with the lock for a moment, and then the chain fell into the mud with a squish.

Almost as if they sensed they were free, the dozen Sandshrew like creatures charged the gate, slamming it open with a loud clang. The Grunt's screams of terror filled the air as the first three Sandshrew ripped into him with their sharp claws and teeth. Blood and flesh were flung chaotically as they clawed their way into the man. The other nine mutated things swarmed through the battalion of Rocket's faster than Giovanni could give commands. Acting on their own, the Grunt's opened fire.

Red assumed those mutant looking Sandshrew were blind, mainly because of the way they reacted to the gunfire. They cried out in ear splitting pain, and scattered in random directions, ignoring the Rocket's. Four of them fell from the gunfire, but the rest made it away, scampering down a not so steep side of the mountain.

"STOP! STOP FIRING YOU FOOLS" Giovanni roared.

His orders took a moment to seep through the Rocket forces, and when the barrage ceased, Giovanni seethed with anger, "after them! Tranq's only! I want those creatures captured alive and moved to the base"!

There was a few murmurs that spread across the battalion, to which Giovanni fingered one of his PokeBall's and bellowed, "NOW"!

The result was almost comical. The Rocket force proceeded to rush to the mountain slope, changing their ammunition to tranquilizer darts as they did. Giovanni marched after them, keeping his hand on the PokeBall as he went.

"Ok Tropius, we have to follow them" Red whispered, patting his grass type, "don't be seen alright? The night sky should help with that, so follow as close as you can buddy".

With a few extra beats of its giant leaves to tell Red it understood, the Fruit Pokemon took off into the air, flying just above the tree tops. Hopefully Ash was not in the direction those Sandshrew went. If he was smart like Red thought he was, then he would have gone further up the mountain to find an alternative path down.

The two flew over the edge of the cliff, and zoomed down towards the forest at the base of the mountain. Red caught a glimpse of the last Rocket member heading into the foliage. Good thing Tropius had better senses than him because he couldn't see a thing through the darkened tree tops.

They flew along silently, Tropius swerving every now and then to stay on track with the Rocket's below. The sun was beginning to rise by the time Red heard any sort of sounds, and they wern't sounds he enjoyed either. Cries from the Sandshrew on the offensive alerted him, and he squinted in the ever growing sunlight, hoping to see movement below.

Suddenly the forest came alive with movement as the Rocket battalion stormed off after the sounds. Tropius turned sharply to follow, making Red tighten his grip. It was not long until he heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman scream, and tranq dart pings as they were being fired.

Tropius slowed, and Red found a gap in the tree tops through which he could see. Of course, not any sight he had planned upon. Giovanni was standing over Ash and the two girls, with the Sandshrew tranquillized all around them.

"Pack em up" Giovanni's voice carried up, "we've got everything we came for".

"Shit...Tropius" Red whispered, "same plan, follow them silentlyl".

* * *

 _March 9th 1:14 p.m._

 _Shamouti_

An explosion coming from Shamouti caught the groups attention as their boat sped across the water. Turning to the sound, they noticed one of the evacuating ships going up in flames. Flying Pokemon, too far for them to make out, were soaring over the retreating fleet of boats. Other creatures chased after them through the air, attacking with yellow colored blasts of energy. Melody figured those must be Dominion's too.

Larger torrents of water was thrown behind the boat as the throttle shoved forward, and Melody picked up their speed.

"Take us to the island there" Brock told her, pointing to the nearest one, "hopefully we can get the other two treasures and avoid anymore Dominion's all together".

"Got it"!

She spun the wheel, and they turned sharply, sending a wave across the ocean. May glanced back at Fire Island, and had the situation not been so dire, her jaw would have dropped in amazement.

Moltres was flying high above the island, its flames dancing beautifully as it flapped its wings. It tucked them in and spun through the air, dodging a pair of lightning attacks. Lugia fired a bright orange beam at a small group of Dominion's that missed by an inch and cut across the ocean surface.

Another cawing of a bird bounced across the water, carrying a chilly atmosphere with the sound wave itself. Articuno emerged from the island Brock had pointed to, sparkling like a blue diamond in the afternoon sunlight. With flaps of its wings, that seemed to glitter snow from them, it flew towards Fire Island, it's gaze telling the group it was ready for a fight.

"Hate to say it, but that will distract those Dominion's for us" Melody said loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engine. May silently agreed.

"May" Brock's voice snapped her from her trance of watching the fight, "I need you".

He was holding a piece of his shirt, that he had ripped from his sleeve, to Delila's gash along her upper arm. She was sitting on the furthest back seat, leaning heavily against the rail. Her skin color was paling fast, in dark contrast to her blood soaked arm.

"I need something to hold this cloth in place, and help slow the blood flow" Brock spewed rapidly as May rushed to them.

Thinking fast she spun back around and faced Cameron, "come here".

He looked a little bewildered, but obliged her request. In a frantic rush, she met him halfway and her hands shot to his waist line. Caught off guard, he jolted back, "whoa"!

"Dammit, hold still, I need you belt"!

One of her hands gripped his shirt and pulled him back, while the other quickly unbuckled his belt. In one smooth motion, she whipped it off of him and turned back on her heels to Delila. Cameron couldn't help but note that that action might have been a little hot under different circumstances...

May wrapped his belt tightly around Delila's arm, just above the gash, "get your belt too Brock"!

The boat jumped from a wave, spewing water over all of them as it splashed back down onto the ocean surface. Brock let go of Delila and fumbled with his belt, unclasping it and pulling it loose with a few tugs.

May snatched it from his fingers and tied it around the bottom of the gash to hold Brock's ripped sleeve in place, "that should do it for now"!

The brunette collapsed back into the seat beside Delila, who gave a weak smile to May.

"Ok everyone" Melody shouted, "we're here"!

She turned their boat sideways, and maneuvered it so that it floated right up to the edge of the island. Unlike Fire Island, Ice island was completely covered in snow and slick sheets of frozen water. The temperature, unlike Fire Island, was freezing cold. How had May not noticed the drop?

"You all stay here, I got this" Brock declared, gripped the railing and swung himself out of the boat.

"I'm coming too" Cameron started, but Brock shouted back, "No! You guys stay with Delila, I'll be back"!

And he was gone, scurrying up the side of a snowy hill.

* * *

 _March 7th 8:48 a.m._

 _Sinnoh - Just outside of Veilstone City_

Tropius landed with a soft thud in the grass, just inside of the shaded tree line. A chilly breeze blew by as Red dismounted his Pokemon, sending a shiver down his spine. They had followed the Rocket's for some time now, trailing a convoy of trucks that had been radioed in to move their captures.

A massive building stood before Red in a clearing among the forest, rising so high it blocked out the still climbing morning sun. Four stories, he presumed. It was nearly an all glass building, at least it had massive windows on each floor.

The convoy of trucks emerged from the trees, following a dirt road that led up to the building. They disappeared behind the south side, and Red heard them kill the ignitions.

So this is where they were bringing Ash and his friends. A Rocket base in Sinnoh, Giovanni had been busy. Red knew of some of Team Rocket's endeavors, but he thought what the world thought. That they were primarily based in Kanto and Johto. Guess not anymore.

"Thank you Tropius, time to rest up. I'll need you later".

He unclipped his Pokemon's PokeBall and returned it.

"Ok" he whispered to himself, "gotta get in there somehow".

* * *

 _March 9th 1:39 p.m._

 _Ice Island_

May sat silently, watching the fighting above Fire Island. The Legendaries were holding their own fairly well in May's opinion. Of course, each of them had fought the Dominion's so long ago...right? Zapdos had yet to make an appearance, which to May was a little worrisome. A hand fell on her shoulder gently, and Cameron stepped up beside her.

"How's Delila doing" May asked.

"Worried about Brock" he replied, "how about you"?

"Of course I'm worried about him too".

"Not what I men't" he couldn't help but smile, "I mean how are you doing"?

"Ready for all this to be over already" she sighed, turning to face him.

"It's only just started" he pointed out grimly.

"And it feels like we're already into the tenth chapter of a book" her voice was coated in sarcasm.

Cameron's smile grew a little more, "don't worry, we'll succeed. No matter how long it takes".

"How can you be sure"?

"Because" he said matter of factly, "if there is one thing I've learned from Ash in the little time we've been friends, it's that anything can be accomplished as long as there is someone willing to fight for it. And we have Ash fighting against these things too, so there's that".

His attempt at humor worked, if only a little. May let out a halfhearted giggle, then found herself reaching her fingers out to lightly grip his.

"You're right" she said, "he'll kick these thing's ass so long as we're there to help him".

"That's the spirit" he smiled down at her as a chilly breeze ruffled their hair, then added quietly enough so that only May could hear, "I do have a question though"?

She looked at him a little curiously, and he continued, "how did you know I was wearing a belt"?

Turning a little red before she replied, she said, "oh, well um, earlier when we were getting a little uh intimate, I kinda noticed it then".

Cameron seemed a little stunned by her answer, and she turned a tiny bit brighter shade of red.

"I didn't think about that" he finally said, and she replied with a soft, "yea".

A silence followed, not necessarily an awkward silence, it closer resembled a silence of understanding. That if the situation could be different, maybe the two of them could spend a little more time together, just the two of them.

"So, how are you doing really" Cameron asked after he had recaptured her blue eyes with his green ones.

"Honestly...not very good" she admitted, dipping her head, "I'm worried. About my family back home, about Ash and Misty, about Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, Brock and Delila, us...so much has been lost already, and I'm scared that I'm going to lose everyone I love too".

"Wan't me to tell you the second thing I've learned since being around all of you guys" the brown haired man offered gently, pulling her chin up with the tip of his index finger.

Slowly, May found herself nodding, so he said, "every single one of you are the toughest people I've ever met. I've heard the stories, and I've already seen so many incredible accomplishments from you guys. There isn't a doubt in my mind that there isn't anything you all can't do. Bad things may happen, but in the end, I truly believe everything will work out just fine".

May looked up into his shining green eyes, how they were so comforting and caring. She smiled to him, at a loss for words because of his.

"Hey you two" Melody called, pulling them from their conversation, "take a look"!

Following her gesture, relief washed over May. Brock was sprinting back down the slippery slope, doing his best to keep his footing. He slid down the last two feet, and raced for the boat, leaping against the railing and pulling himself aboard.

"Got it, let's go" he exclaimed, pulling the blue sphere out of his pocket to show them.

"Hold on tight then" Melody told them, gripping the throttle, "we're coming for you Lightning Island"!

And they were off, skipping across the water at breakneck speed. Most of the evacuating boats had gone by now, leaving behind a smoking Shamouti island, and a few sinking ships. The majority of the Dominion force were making there way towards Fire Island and the still ongoing fight. May could only imagine what destruction lay across the rocky surface, how many dead Dominion bodies? At least the Legendaries were thinning them out...but for how much longer? They had to be tiring by now.

"What will happen if one of the Legendary Birds are killed" May asked Melody, to which the brunette driving the boat's expression darkened.

"Even Ash won't be able to save our world then" she informed the Hoenn native, "the Birds' power, along with the treasures, maintain the control and balance over the underwater current. Without any one of them, that balance is lost and then everything ends".

"Then we have to convince Lugia to lead them away" May declared, earning perplexed and ' _are you crazy'_ expressions from the others.

"You wan't to travel back over to that Island" Melody asked, her voice sounding unable to comprehend if May was speaking real English.

"We have too! I'd kind of like the world to continue on once we stop the Dominion's".

"May" Brock cut in, "if we go back, that's putting Mew right in the line of fire. We can't do that".

May opened her mouth to argue back, but Delila beat her to it, "she's right Brocky".

The taller man looked at her in shock, "Delila-".

"Shh, and think about it" the pink haired woman quieted him, "we can split up. Give Mew to May. Her and Cameron can use Salamence to fly the rest of the way to Lightning Island. We'll go back to Lugia".

"Absolutely not" Brock nearly shouted.

He tried to cover his panic with anger, unsure of how successful he had been though. Two things about that plan severely bothered him. One, Delila was pregnant, and he'd be damned if he allowed the woman carrying his child back over to that Island. Second, he was not about to hand Mew over when he still had no idea who the former Rocket member was.

"I'm going" Delila glared at him, sitting up and pulling her injured arm close to her torso, "with or without you".

"Delila, I said-".

"BROCK" she hadn't meant to shout so loud, or so fierce, but today was not the day to be worried about the little things she knew he was thinking of, "I know you're scared...I am too. But all of us are in this together, People and Pokemon alike. We have to risk everything to gain something, or risk nothing and lose it all. I love you, and I know we can do this".

May's eyes widened at Delila's ferocity. A pregnant woman, who had probably lost well over a pint of blood by now, was fired up and rearing to head straight into the heart of danger. Hardcore respect.

Brock didn't break eye contact with his lover, searching through her eyes. They softened as they looked back into his, and he found his willpower cracking. Sighing, he turned to May, unclipping the MasterBall and handing it over hesitantly.

"Keep it safe" he warned.

The brunette nodded firmly, carefully taking the Ball from Brock's outstretched hand.

"What are you waiting for" Brock snapped at Cameron, "get going"!

"Oh, right"!

With the toss of a PokeBall, and a flash of light, Salamence roared as it materialized on the back of the boat. Cameron climbed onto his Dragon's back, and extended his hand to assist May's climb.

"Let's go buddy" Cameron ordered, digging his heel into the Dragon's side.

Beating its massive wings, they lifted off, pushing the boat down from the force. Melody spun the wheel to correct their course, and pointed the tip of her boat to Fire Island.

"That was only just a little bit uncomfortable" she remarked loudly to Brock and Delila.

* * *

 _March 7th 9:30 a.m._

"Shit"!

Red reached frantically for the vent grate that slipped loose, hissing a curse under his breath as he did so. By the tips of his fingers he caught it before it could fall to the tiled floor below.

"Thought that would of been secured a little better" he mumbled to himself angrily, and carefully pulled the grate back up into the cool ventilation shaft in which he was currently crawling through.

Setting it against the vent wall as quietly as possible, he began his crawl forwards once again, only to stop and listen intently. Voices were coming down the hall below him, heading right in his direction. He shifted himself so that if someone were to look up, they would not see him in the vent.

"Stop fighting you little bitch"!

"Man this one just won't quit".

"She's feisty, just my type of gir-OW! You little cunt"!

There was a harsh smack, followed by a whimper, and another girl exclaiming " _Misty_ "!

"Teach you to bite me bitch! Learn some respect"!

Red peered over the edge, glancing down into the hall. Three Rocket Grunts stood directly beneath him, two of them each holding the woman he recognized as Misty, and the blue haired woman he had seen with Ash earlier that morning. The third Grunt chuckled, saying, "you girls better calm it down, otherwise one call to the boss and your boyfriend won't make it through the day".

This was apparently the wrong thing to say to Misty, she screeched and swiped at the third Grunt with her nails, digging deep scratches into the man's face. He howled in pain, and stumbled back while the Grunt holding Misty yanked her off her feet, slamming her against the floor on her back. Tears filled her eyes as she gasped for the air that was knocked out of her.

"Stop it, leave her alone-"!

The blue haired woman, who had started squirming in Misty's defense, was smacked across the face by her captive.

"Shut it you blue haired whore! I've had enough of the both of you, one more outburst and we'll be tossing your PokeBalls into the furnace" he growled, shaking the woman like a rag doll as he shouted.

"Now let's get a move on bitch" Misty's Grunt jerked her to her feet.

"Hold up a sec" the third Grunt called, stepping up to Misty.

Blood trickled down his face from her scratch, and he sneered down at her. She glared right back up at him, her breathing still ragged from the impact on the floor and her hair falling over her face. Then rearing back as hard as he could, the Grunt slammed his fist into Misty's temple. The blue haired woman squeaked as the red head went limp.

"Gee thank's Burt" the Grunt holding Misty snarled, "now I have to carry her".

"It'll be good for you, now let's go"!

Burt the Grunt led the way, and the other two Grunts followed suit, carrying their captives along with them. Red silently watched them leave, debating furiously about helping the two woman. It was obvious from their encounter that Ash deeply cared for the orange haired girl, Misty, and the bluenette had to have been a friend...of course, the longer Red waited, the more of a chance Giovanni would do something to his son.

Making up his mind, Red proceeded down the vent, crawling swiftly, but silently.

* * *

 **Yes, Brock and his group are two days ahead of Ash and Misty's. At least for this chapter lol. Reason? Because if I may jog your memory, the Darkin showed Dawn events two or three days ahead of time back at the end of part 2. And when Ash woke up, what was in front of him? The Darkin! See, I'm not just writing the first random things that pop into my head haha**

 **Also, for those who may have noticed, the wedding was on March 6th...let that sink in. So much heavy stuff has been thrown at you guys in the timespan of only ONE day for Ash and Misty. That's rough lol**

 **Also I figured that with the way the chapters have progressed so far, now would be the best time to show what Red was up to right after the destruction of Indigo, and to give a little more info about him, and some of his motivations. I have interesting things planned ahead mwahahaha! In the words of a very famous man, from a completely different series, "Hold on to your butts".**

 **Next Chapter will return us to Ash and Misty, we won't be seeing the other group. And** **fair warning in advance, something very dark is coming ya'lls. Something I'm not even 100% comfortable with writing actually, but it's happening regardless.**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**


	11. Primal Darkness

**Ok, so like I said last time, this chapter goes to a very dark place. I tried to make it a serious as I could, but also remove some of the bad at the same time. I hope it turned out okay. This is a fair warning to all, so I hope I don't scare anyone off after this chapter.**

* * *

"So what's the plan then boss" Kyle asked as he flipped a few switches on the control panel to his helicopter.

"Get away from these Sandshrew. Contact Lucian, if he's still alive. Meet up somewhere safe, help evacuate Rowan, his research, and the Darkin to Unova, then find Red".

Kyle sneered as he began to rise the helicopter into the air, "really don't like that guy for ditching us like that".

"Won't do us any good to be angry over it now" Lance reasoned, unable to keep his own anger from his voice.

"Hate to interrupt" Rowan spoke up, "but who's Red"?

Kyle side glanced over to the Dragon Master, who rubbed the bridge of his nose. Turning around to face Rowan, he opened his mouth to speak. A loud ping, and tear of metal stopped him from uttering a sound, and then the helicopter stalled in place, jolting the passengers.

"Kyle"?

"Something's got us hooked" the blonde stated, throwing dozens of different switches.

Lance peered out of the cockpit window, and his expression shifted to pure rage.

"Team Rocket" was all he said before he unfastened his belt, and was rising to his feet.

Unclipping a PokeBall, he threw open the side door and released Dragonite. Spotting a Scyther and a Scissor, Lance ordered, "stop those bugs"!

Dragonite blasted out of the helicopter, and launched a HyperBeam as it did so. A grappling hook zipped past Lance, clinking into the metal roof. Two more followed suit, and the first Rocket Grunt responsible appeared over the edge, pointing his handgun straight at the Dragon Master. The Scientists behind him gasped aloud, but Lance sidestepped the gun, and with his cape twirling behind him, roundhouse kicked the Grunt square in the chest. knocking him flying backwards out of the chopper.

Two more lunged over the edge, barging into the helicopter before Lance could retaliate The nearest one pointed his gun at the Champion, but he sidestepped to avoid the shot. With a deafening bang, the Grunt pulled the trigger, and the bullet ricocheted off the opposite wall. It struck one of the Scientists in the chest, earning panicked shouts from the others.

Rowan made to stand, but the second Grunt shoved his pistol in the Professor's face and fired. Blood burst against the window, and the Professor collapsed back into his seat. Lance swung his cape around, wrapping around the Grunt's armed hand. With a mighty tug, he yanked the handgun away, and it clattered to the floor. One of the Scientists lunged for it in a mad scramble. The second Grunt saw this, and pointing his pistol, pulled the trigger. More blood splat through the helicopter as the Scientist dropped dead, and Lance threw another roundhouse kick to the second Grunt, making him pull the trigger again on accident. The stray bullet caught his partner in the arm, and he collapsed beside the dead Scientist on the floor. His handgun fell, and Lance went for it.

Once he heard the first gunshot, Kyle immediately began to set the chopper down. It landed in the mud, and he had just let go of the controls when two hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him from his seat. Lance threw him out of the chopper, and then his eyes frantically searched for his last Pokemon...he saw it. Dragonite was sprawled in the mud, with a bloody hole through his forehead. Hearing the clicks of other pistols being pointed his way, he jumped down from the chopper, and bolted for the tree line. Kyle scrambled up out of the slosh and followed his friend as the gunshots blasted loudly.

Bullets whizzed by, some hitting the ground and flinging mud into the air. Lance reached the trees, and bark chipped off the nearest one as a bullet blew by. Kyle sidestepped behind a tree to give himself more cover, and continued to race after the Champion. The gunfire stopped, but they did not. Their clothes catching on low hanging branches and ripping in small places as they ran, they pressed on. Kyle felt one twig scratch across his cheek, and it burned immediately after. After what felt like forever, they stopped, breathing heavily, but tried to maintain their breaths to keep the noise to a minimum.

"What now" Kyle whispered as he gasped for air, "we're not getting to Unova".

"And they have Rowan's research" Lance returned grimly, taking a long inhale through his nose to help with his breathing, "we can't let them keep it".

"You want to go back"?!

Shaking his head, Lance said, "no, that'd be suicide. What we need to do is follow them for now. We'll get the research back when the time is right".

"Shouldn't we call for back up"?

"Want to tell me how we do that? Most of Sinnoh will be evacuated, and I no longer have any Poke-".

He cut himself off, feeling a burning in his chest that he was unfamiliar with. He knew the feeling, he just didn't experience it as often as he had in the last twenty four hours. His Pokemon...all of them...and not just his Pokemon. So many others had died in that same time frame. Too many, and now Professor Rowan and his assistants were added to that list.

Kyle picked up on Lance's emotion, and remained silent. Letting his friend have the moment he needed. He knew how much Lance hated to get emotional, crying was something the man never did. It was almost enough to break Kyle as he watched his longtime friend clench his jaw from the pain in his heart.

"Move it! The tracks go this way"!

Both men tensed up rigidly. Rocket Grunts! Lance whistled quietly to get Kyle's attention, and when he had it, pointed up into a tree. The Pilot got the message, and shuffled his way up, perching up among the many branches.

Lance slunk back into the shadows of the morning sun, crouching behind a large tree trunk. They waited silently as the movement of the Rocket's grew closer and closer. The Dragon Master's eyes narrowed, trying to pick up any physical movement. Up above, Kyle gripped the branch he clung to tighter, could today be the day he died? There had certainly been a few times he had already thought that.

Finally, the squad of six Grunt's came into view, rifles pointed forward and eyes scanning the trees. Lance waited, letting them draw nearer for his perfect opportunity. The first Grunt passed by, followed by the next two. They stepped carefully, twigs cracking beneath their feet, eyeing the surrounding shadows with unease. When the last Grunt was just about to pass, the first Grunt halted.

"The tracks double back here...".

Now! Lance sprung out of his hiding place, whipping his cape forward to wrap it around the last Grunt's neck. The man yelped in surprise, but Lance caught the other end. With a heavy yank, he snapped the Rocket's neck. The other five turned to the commotion, but Lance had already scrambled for the dead Grunt's fallen rifle. He crouched on one knee, and pulled the trigger. In a burst of bullets and blood, the remaining five Grunt's hit the ground with heavy thumps.

Lance did not stop however. He held the trigger, emptying the clip into the five Grunt's, peppering their bodies in holes filled with lead. Even once the clip was empty, Lance still held the trigger, and the rifle clicked repeatedly.

Kyle watched from above, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. Lance had never before been so...brutal. Guess it was just the aftermath of today...

The Dragon Master ceased pulling the trigger, and looked over what he had done. Horror was the first emotion to rush through him, but it was quickly replaced with anger. Why should he be upset for what he just did? These men had probably deserved worse...Standing up, he turned to the trees above, "alright Kyle"?

"Better than those guys" he jumped down, landing on his feet beside his friend, "I think it's time we get a move on".

"Agreed, but we need to circle back" Lance said, "we do need to follow them back to their base if possible".

"Got it...think we should scavenge their bodies"?

Kyle uneasily pointed back towards the dead Grunt's. Giving them a once over, Lance nodded, "good idea".

His expression clearly showed that Kyle did not necessarily like his own suggestion, but desperate times right? Rifling through their pockets, they didn't find much of use. More ammunition for Lance's rifle, and a two way radio, was all. Kyle twiddled with the radio, and stated happily, "you've just been Kylenated! It's a one way radio now, we'll be able to hear what the Rocket's are up too".

"Good job Kyle...here".

Lance handed over another one of the Rocket rifles, which Kyle took hesitantly. Grimly, the Dragon Master added, "you'll need it".

With a heavy sigh while he took the rifle, Kyle replied, "yea, I guess so".

"Stay right behind me, and keep the noise down" Lance told him before turning off, pointing his rifle, and carefully walking away.

* * *

Ash jolted awake from the electrical currents surging through his body. Trying to gasp for breath he discovered he was floating in a large tank filled with water, stark naked, and had dozens of wires connected to him.

"Oh good, you're awake"!

That voice...Ash turned his head in the water...an older man, with a scar running down his face, grinned at him from the outside of the glass.

"You're brain activity has been off the charts" Giovanni said, "been dreaming have we"?

Then the reality of his situation came back to him. The Dominion invasion, his mother, Pikachu, Dawn and Misty...where were Dawn and Misty?! Giovanni grew a wicked smile on his expression as Ash's eyes traveled the room. You know...being captured by Team Rocket was not the worst part...no...it was seeing the Darkin connected to a computer that was the worst. How did Giovanni get that? Did that mean...

"Lance is still alive" the Rocket Leader answered Ash, following his eyesight, "he got lucky".

"Where are Dawn and Misty" Ash tried to shout, but all that came out was an incoherent mass of bubbles.

"The two women" the Rocket Leader guessed, a sickening smile spreading wide, "I suppose you're curious about the pretty ladies and your Pokemon. They're fine, so long as you cooperate".

Ash glared down at the man, hating every inch of that wicked grin plastered on his face, wishing he could bitch slap it right off.

"Now I suppose you're wondering what I mean by cooperate, am I right" looking Ash over he continued, "you remember that old man-oh what was his name-Everett? Wasn't it"?

Ash twitched angrily, slamming his fist against the glass.

"I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't able to give us much" Giovanni sighed, "he did however, tell us you have some kind of an immunity to these Dominion's. An immunity for what though? I'm curious".

Not changing his facial expression so Giovanni couldn't guess, Ash pondered over what Everett could've men't. He didn't have any immunities to those things...or did he? They couldn't foresee his future, apparently because of being a pure heart...whatever that still men't. Everett didn't know about the pure heart piece, but he knew the Dominion's had trouble when it came to Ash.

"We are going to find out what kind of immunity" said Giovanni, "and I can promise you, you won't enjoy this. Be a good sport though, and I'll let your pretty girlfriends go".

"And my Pokemon" Ash tried to say, only to cause more bubbles. Giovanni, however, got the message and laughed, "your Pokemon?! This is Team Rocket! None of your Pokemon will be going free".

Ash slammed his fist into the glass again and stared with pure hatred towards the older man just on the other side of the see though barrier.

"Now now" Giovanni smirked, "remember, cooperation or your girlfriends will suffer".

Realizing he had to play along for now, Ash inhaled deeply from the tube connected to his nose, and did his best to calm his itching nerves. The Team Rocket leader beamed menacingly, "good boy".

Ash took the opportunity to study his surroundings more clearly. He was definitely in a small lab of some kind, sitting right in the center of the room. Various pieces of equipment that he didn't recognize were scattered all around, and of course there was the Darkin still connected to the computer. On the monitor, wavelengths were spreading across from the right to the left. Each wave a different color, and a different frequency of ping would sound with each passing one. What were they doing with that?

Speaking of the Darkin, Giovanni hadn't seemed to make the connection that the artifact affected Ash, and if somehow he did, he began hoping that he wouldn't notice it affected Dawn too.

Four armed Rocket Grunt's lined the room, and a short man in a white overcoat sat at the computer, scribbling away furiously on a notepad. He had scraggly grey hair, a round baby face, and massive glasses that magnified his eyes.

"Fascinating" he exclaimed, spinning around in his chair to face Giovanni and Ash, "sir, this is truly interesting"!

"Have you discovered the immunity" Giovanni couldn't keep the childlike tone of a kid in a candy store out of his voice. He turned his back to Ash, facing the odd little man.

"No I haven't the slightest clue what that could entail, BUT! I have translated these wavelengths"!

He waved his notepad on the air, beaming with accomplishment.

"Translated" Giovanni questioned, stepping away from the giant tank towards the researcher, "what do you mean"?

"Well at first I thought they were nothing more than visible spectrums of energy that were radiating from this magnificent artifact" the little man rambled, "but I found a pattern, and using Professor Rowan's research data, I have discovered that they are not waves of energy at all! But a message on repeat! A transcript if you will".

Ash didn't like the sound of any of that. The most troubling part was hearing they had Rowan's research as well...did that mean the Professor was dead?

"What does it say" Giovanni asked, clearly not as excited as he was ten seconds ago.

The little researcher cleared his throat, then read off, "in a rough translation, it says: Creation will fall, when Darkness arises. Hearts will falter, when Darkness is entered. Only when three hearts of pure control the powers of the world, can Darkness be removed from the universes soul. But only one can turn the tide between night, and light. Only one heart, in the purest form, can impede the entrance of Darkness for us all. Hearts will falter, when Darkness is entered. Creation will fall, when Darkness arises".

A silence followed, not that Ash could say anything anyway. The researcher too, sat quietly, letting his boss process the words. Finally Giovanni spat, "so what the hell does that mean"?!

"I don't know" the scientist shrugged, "but I'll find out with more time".

"Drop this" the angry Rocket Leader commanded, "focus your efforts on finding Ketchum's immunity to Dominion's"!

Smugly, the researcher nodded, "right away sir".

"Call me when you have something" Giovanni snapped, and turning to Ash reminded him, "cooperation".

Then he headed for the door and left with a powerful slam.

"Asshole" the scientist mumbled, then stood up to walk over to Ash's tank.

"First we need to see what makes you tick" he said more to himself than to Ash.

Oddly enough, he then began to read from another page in his notepad, reciting, "Ash Ketchum, age 25. Born in Pallet Town, Kanto. Fathered by Richard Eugene Denton, mothered by Delia Marie Ketchum-".

His father! He had nearly forgotten about him...where had he been during the Dominion assault at the Temple?! He was with them when they left Indigo...

"-Mother kept last name for undisclosed personal reasons. Starter Pokemon from Professor Oak, Pikachu, deceased-".

Pikachu...

"-earned a total of 60 badges across 7 leagues and the Battle Frontier. Seen every Legendary Pokemon on record...you are a very interesting person Mr. Ketchum".

The man adjusted his glasses as he looked up and studied over the naked Ash. His eyes traveled everywhere, and Ash found himself severely wishing he at least had on underwear.

"Still, not sure what you possess that makes the Dominion's so interested in you, but I'm sure we'll find out"!

' _Oh no you won't_ ' Ash thought.

"Servant" the researcher snapped to the closest Rocket, "bring me my scalpels and narcotics"!

Bring him his what?!

"Opening you up won't be fatal" the research said, seeming to try and comfort Ash with no success, "I know what I'm doing, do not worry".

' _Why do you even need to open me up_ '?!

A tiny ping sounded from the floor, directly beneath the scientist. Hearing it, he looked, and squinted his eyes. Bending down, he picked up a lone screw that had apparently fallen. He turned his head upwards, and Ash did too out of indirect instinct.

"NOW BUTTERFREE" a voice shouted down from the ventilation shaft directly above them.

The grate was knocked loose and the Butterfly like Pokemon swooped in, flapping its wings fiercely and spreading a light blue powder across the room.

"SLEEP POWDER" the little researcher bellowed, but it was too late. The guards were falling against the wall and slouching to the floor.

Unable to fight against it, the scientist too wavered in place, then collapsed to the hard tile. He was snoring almost immediately. Ash, being submerged in a tank of water, merely watched as the sleep powder floated aimlessly around him.

"Ok, now use Gust lightly" the same voice from above directed, and the Pokemon obeyed.

It flapped its wings, sending waves of air around the room, and dispersing the hovering powder. Once all of it was gone, a pair of legs appeared out of the vent. Ash watched in shock and awe as his father dropped before him.

"Good to see you're ok Ash" Red smiled, "now how to get you out of there...".

A large lever was connected to a device attached against the side of the tank, and Red reached out for it.

"Here's hoping this won't hurt you" he said as encouragingly as he could, then pulled it.

A massive hiss spewed out from beneath the tank, and Red jumped back. Panic raced through Ash as the tank began to rumble, but he soon relaxed, if only just a bit. The water level began to shrink, and his head broke the surface. Taking a gulp of fresh air through his mouth he coughed as it burned his throat. The water continued to drain until all of it was gone and Ash was crouching on the tank floor.

He began to rip the wires from him, tossing them aside with tiny clatters against the glass. Red searched the outside of the tank, looking for a hatch of some sort. Finding none, he realized that the only way in was through the top.

"Alright then, Tropius, I need you buddy" he said, unclipping the PokeBall and calling out the Fruit Pokemon, "raise me up to the top with Vine Whip".

Obliging, Tropius wrapped its vines tightly around its master, and picked him up. Ash stood to his full height as Red touched down on the tanks roof. Pulling open the hatch, he lied across the surface and reached down into the tank, "grab on".

Ash had to jump, but he closed his fingers around his fathers wrist. Red grunted as he pulled, but soon Ash was sprawling out on the tanks roof.

"Where were you" Ash asked in a low voice, glaring at his father.

Looking at his son quizzically, Red frowned, so Ash iterated, "where were you? We could have used your help at the Temple"!

His voice climbed with each passing word, but Red did not appear taken back.

"Take their clothes" Red told Ash, motioning towards the asleep Rocket's.

"Answer me dammit"!

Red jumped down from the tank, and recalled his two Pokemon, "find the girls, and then get out of here".

And he was gone out the door before Ash could say another word. Every part of him wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, punch holes in the wall, ANYTHING! He debated about chasing after his father and beating a few answers out of him….but that would leave Misty and Dawn to Giovanni's devices even longer. That he could not allow!

Jumping down with a wet slap, he landed on the tile beside the sleeping scientist. He was too small, so Ash moved on to the Grunt's, and thankfully found one about the same size as him. In a few minutes, he was wearing the outfit of a Rocket. Every nerve in his body crawled under his skin, he would be burning this thing the first chance he got! Placing the cap on his head, and pulling it low to help hide his face, he turned to the Darkin. Which was glowing a feint blue now the Ash was much closer to it.

Taking one of the other Rocket's shirts, Ash approached the artifact. He carefully wrapped the shirt around it, and pulled it away from the computer, disconnecting the device that was monitoring the rock like thing. Gingerly, he pocketed the Darkin, making sure that the shirt would remain covering the artifact completely.

His eyes turned back to the little scientists notepad lying on the floor beside the sleeping man. Remembering that Misty had once helped him find Blaine's Gym by solving all his riddles, he figured she could figure out the Darkin's message better than he could. Snatching it up, and putting it in his other pocket, Ash raced over to the door and exited the lab.

* * *

"Status report Matilda" Giovanni asked into his phone as he walked down the hall.

"We're at Shamouti Island now" Matilda's voice came from the other end, "Anni and Oakley are scouting the Pallet Town group now. If they see the baby Mew, they will report in immediately".

"Excellent" Giovanni stated, "keep tabs close tabs on them, move in the second you spot the Mew".

"Sir, what if the Dominion's arrive before we can secure the baby"?

"Don't be killed. Keep tracking them, and follow them wherever they go, I wan't that Mew".

"Yes sir".

"What of our former employee"?

"Maintaining their cover" Matilda said with venom, "their game of make believe will come to an end soon sir, don't worry".

"Good, get the jobs done".

The line beeped to signal Matilda had hung up, so Giovanni pocketed his phone and approached the doorway that was his destination. He stepped into a quiet viewing room, shutting the door behind him loudly. The researchists sitting in there jumped from the sound, one even dropped his clipboard. Not looking at any of the men, Giovanni stepped straight past them, and up to a thick layer of glass. The room beyond it was rather dark, illuminated just enough to be able to see the Sandshrew like shapes slinking in the shadows.

"Reports" the Rocket leader demanded.

Stammering, the nearest scientist said, "initial studies are inconclusive. They appear to be ravenous, bloodthirsty beasts. Scans of them reveal their genetic makeup to be that of a Sandshrew, but warped, twisted into these things. How or why will need to be studied further".

"Can they be controlled"?

"At the moment, we do not know. Any attempts to get near them have resulted in a few employee limb loss incidents".

A smirk cracked across Giovanni's lips that the scientists could see reflecting off the glass.

"Have them transported to the main base back home" he ordered, "run every test you need to learn what their is to know. If they can't be controlled, then I want their DNA used to create more powerful Pokemon".

"Right away sir"!

A pager clipped to the Rocket Leader's belt went off, beeping loudly. The Sandshrew on the other side of the glass shrieked wildly, one assaulting the others. In a ravenous display of dominance, the other mutated Sandshrew turned on the lone creature, and ripped it apart with their teeth. Watching silently, Giovanni removed his pager and read the message.

"I wan't those creatures home by the end of the day" Giovanni ordered, then turned and walked out of the room.

He gripped his pager tight, so tight it cracked the screen. He let it fall to the tile, further shattering the device. Those girls were putting up a fuss, and making things hard for his guards. It seemed he would have to put them in their place.

* * *

"Will you just SHUT UP" the Grunt roared, slamming his fists against the bars.

Dawn jumped at the noise, further huddling herself into the corner. For the past twenty minutes she had been crying, unable to make herself stop. Misty lie motionless on the floor beside her, a bright bruise forming on her temple.

When they arrived at the cell, with no regards for Misty, the Grunt dropped her to the floor and let her smack into the pavement. She was already unconscious from the man hitting her, and couldn't slow her fall. Dawn went to see if her friend was alright, but the Grunt who shoved her into the cell kicked her hard in the side, sending her into the wall and popping her shoulder. That was when the tears started, and she completely broke down.

She tried to stop crying, multiple times. Anything to keep those guards from storming into the cell and causing them more harm, but nothing she tried was working. The tears just fell, and she couldn't hold back her sobs. The cell door creaked open, and Dawn heard the Grunt's footsteps walk right up to her.

"I SAID TO SHUT UP" he roared in her ear, and then grabbed a handful of her hair.

She was yanked to her feet with a painful yelp, and tossed against the far wall. Before she could fall to the floor, the Grunt had her pinned by her shoulders. His face was centimeters from hers, his hot breath tickling her face.

"If you don't stop that fucking crying, I will find a way to permanently shut you up".

"I-I-I-I'm tryi-i-i-ing" she stammered, blinking rapidly from the tears, but mainly from the pain coursing through her.

"Let her go Burt" the Grunt still outside the cell said, "the Boss is on his way, and want's to deal with them himself".

With a menacing growl, the Grunt called Burt dropped Dawn, and she thudded onto her rear.

"You think you've gotten lucky you're dead wrong" he said to her, "the Boss will make your life more Hell than I could".

Spitting on her before he walked away, he cracked his knuckles and slammed the cell door as hard as he could. Dawn, finally able to control a bit of herself, crawled toward Misty. She lifted her friends head, and placed it in her lap. Aside from the massive bruise forming on her face, she almost looked peaceful, like she could be sleeping without a care in the world.

A sniffle escaped from the bluenette, and she brushed Misty's hair from her face. After everything she had taken on already, to be unconscious on the concrete floor seemed pitiful to Dawn. Her eyes flickered over the still spreading bruise, and she clenched her teeth together angrily. Another sniffle came out, her thoughts traveling to Ash and their Pokemon. Where were they? Why wasn't he tossed into the same cell as them?

The sound of a heavy door opening pulled her from her thoughts, and it was followed by the sound of footsteps headed their direction. The guarding Grunt's took a step back, and Giovanni appeared around the wall, studying the women behind the bars.

Misty stirred with a tiny groan, and Dawn momentarily forgot about the small smile plastered on the Rocket Leader's expression.

"Misty"?!

The red head's eyes slowly fluttered open, and her aquamarine eyes turned to Dawn.

"That hurt" she attempted at humor, which didn't work.

Dawn placed her hand on Misty's back for support as she tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen, causing her to inhale sharply and clutch her stomach.

"Misty"?

"I'm fine" she said with a ragged breath, "just a bit of pain".

"Seems I should up the training for my employees if that's all it hurts" Giovanni remarked.

Misty turned her glaring eyes on the Rocket Leader, and he burst into booming laughter.

"If looks could kill" he chastised, "hm…you seem to have quite a bit of fight left".

"If you think I won't fight, if you think you can break me, you're dead wrong" Misty spat.

A wide sneer cracked Giovanni's face, and he said back, "we'll see".

Cocking his head back slightly, he nodded backwards to the Grunt called Burt, who moved forward and unlocked the cell door. Stepping inside, followed by other two Grunt's, they roughly grabbed Dawn and hauled her to her feet.

"Hey, leave her alone" Misty shouted, but Burt grabbed a handful of orange hair, and pulled her up.

Some of the hairs ripped audibly, and Misty couldn't help the cry that escaped her. The other two Grunt's shoved Dawn against the wall, and one placed the tip of their elbow into her throat. She gasped for air, barely pulling in enough to breathe.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE" Misty roared, turning her head to look straight at Giovanni.

Calmly, he replied, "who said I was going to hurt her? Her spirit it crushed, look in her eyes".

Misty did, not sure why she was obliging the bastard, but her heart panged with guilt when she finally noticed the petrified look behind Dawn's dark blue eyes.

"You're the one who claims can't be broken" Giovanni continued, "why try to break a will that's already shattered, when I can enjoy tearing yours to pieces".

Dawn's lower lip quivered as she gasped for more air, her face beginning to turn a shade of blue. Misty gave her the most encouraging look she could muster, then spat back at the Rocket Leader, "try all you wan't! But if there's one thing I've learned from Ash, it's to NEVER give up"!

The toothy grin that spread across Giovanni's face was unsettling, but Misty didn't let it show.

"Now there, there lies what I hope to accomplish" he said with enthusiasm, "breaking you, will break him. And I need him broken beyond repair".

With a swift motion of his head from the Rocket Leader, Burt yanked Misty across the cell by her hair.

"No! Misty" Dawn gagged out, pushing against her captive with all she had.

He, however, proved the be much stronger. Shoving her back into the wall so hard her shoulder blade popped, he threw a punch into her gut, knocking all the breath out of her. She dropped to the floor as he let go, desperately trying to breathe in air that refused to enter her lungs. The two Grunt's walked out of the cell after Burt and Misty, slamming the iron door behind them.

"Take her to interrogation room 14" Giovanni instructed, and Burt nodded, pulling Misty along with him as he left.

She screeched and fought back as hard as she could, but the position in which he had her hair locked in his grip didn't allow her to be successful. The Rocket Leader lingered for a moment, waiting for Dawn to finally catch a single breath, and exhale in relief as the oxygen flowed into her lungs.

"If she acts up again….use your imagination" he told the remaining two Grunt's, who smiled wickedly and gave Dawn an excited look that paralyzed her to her core.

Then Giovanni marched away, following after Burt and Misty. A sob formed in Dawn's chest, but she locked it down, unwilling to provoke the Grunt's in anyway.

* * *

Ash moved swiftly through the Rocket building, completely unsure of where he was going or even where he should be going. Finding Dawn and Misty was his priority, but if he happened to find their Pokemon, then that would be a massive help.

A pair of Rocket's marched by, and he lowered his head to hide his facial features under the black cap. Once they were behind him, he looked back up and picked up his pace. Time was ticking, once those sleeping Rocket's back in the tank room woke up, the jig would be up and the base on high alert. He had to find the women before then!

If only his father hadn't rushed off like he had…of course, wasn't that his MO? He could have stuck around and helped find them?! He could have answered his questions! Who the Hell did he think he was anyway? Showing up out of the blue like that, and thinking he could just vanish once again?! Ash growled out loud, and the audible noise snapped him from his angry trance. Taking a long sigh, followed by another, he calmed his nerves. Now was not the time for these thoughts, he couldn't get distracted.

"The Charizard won't be useful, its injuries are too dramatic. The other's are in great health however, and can certainly be of use".

Ash stopped when he heard the voice. Taking a moment to listen further, he heard a different voice coming from a door ahead that was slightly ajar.

"Send the Gyarados to our retraining facility. They are severely loyal to their trainers, and can be destructive. We should expect this one to be inconvenient for a while".

Ash crept up the door, peering inside carefully. Two men in lab coats were hovering over sixteen PokeBalls, holding clipboards and making notes. One had black hair, and the other had green. They were in a fairly small room with one table, upon which the PokeBalls sat. Each one was labeled by trainer, and what Pokemon it contained. Behind the men on the far wall was a metal shelf that held various tools for what Ash didn't want to know.

"Most of them should be very well trained" the green haired man said, "Ash Ketchum is supposedly a very powerful trainer, and the Misty woman is a Gym Leader. The Coordinator's Pokemon can be toughened up if needed".

"Assume we will need to use the prototype injections on the Piplup and Buneary" the dark haired man added.

In truth, Ash should probably have come up with a stealthy way to handle this situation, but his anger caught up with him. He slammed open the door, causing both men to shout in surprise, and he rushed them before either one could react. Shoving the green haired man against the table, Ash snatched the clipboard from his hand and swung it around, smacking the black haired man across the face. He stumbled into the wall, and Ash turned back to the other man.

The man tried to run, but Ash reached out and gripped his lab coat violently. Dropping the clipboard and wrapping his arms around the green haired man, Ash lifted him off his feet and threw him into the metal shelf. With a loud crash, the shelf caved in and tools fell over the man with multiple thuds against his head.

The dark haired man rose to his feet, only to have Ash grip the back of his head, and slam it against the wall twice. He hit the floor limply, limbs sprawled randomly across the tile. Taking a minute to catch his breath, Ash surveyed the two Rocket's, who were both unmoving. Finding himself hoping that no other Rocket's heard the commotion, Ash quickly minimized all the PokeBalls, shoved them in his pockets, and rushed out the door. Making sure to close it behind him lest another Rocket walk by and see inside.

* * *

Red peered around a corner slowly, making sure there wasn't a patrol making their way down the hall. He had moved to the outer edge of the building, and the hall he was looking down had only glass along the left wall. The noon sun shone brightly through it, reflecting off the white color of the interior. Seeing no Rocket's, he moved out into the open, and quickly rushed down the hall.

He glanced to this left, seeing the outside clearing and surrounding forest. The view was perfect for spotting any trespasser, as Red could see everything on the north side of the building. He'd bet money that on at least one of the floors there was a lookout facing each direction.

Returning his attention forward, he raced on, running as silently as possible. In the time frame since he left Ash to his own agenda, Red had only seen two patrols. That seemed a little odd for what appeared to be a major Rocket base. Of course with the world under assault, maybe most of the Rocket forces were deployed elsewhere. Interesting thought….how long would this place hold out if those creatures assaulted this building? Too bad he probably wouldn't get to find out.

Just at the end of the hall, a male scream of rage rang out, coming just up ahead. The sound put every one of Red's nerves on edge, something was wrong. He moved in the direction he thought he heard the shout, and he found himself to be correct when another one echoed down the hall. This one was worse…full of the same rage, but mixed with an agonizing pain…Red picked up his pace, losing all care for stealth.

* * *

"You think this it it" Kyle asked warily, eyeing the massive building under the noon sun.

"Positive" Lance assured him, "every track leads here".

"Excepts for those dead Rocket's way back there".

After they began their way back to the campsite, two more squads of Rocket Grunts assaulted them. Lance disposed of them fairly quickly while Kyle worked as the distraction. The Dragon Master had been expecting to run into more of them, but since then, they had yet to see anymore. He assumed they found something they were after, so they pulled out. Searching for a clue to follow, Lance found vehicle tracks and led the way, following them to this building they were now watching carefully.

"So, how are we getting in" Kyle asked.

"Working on it".

There had to be a way…if only they could fly up to roof…Hell, that seemed to be the only way in without being seen. The building sat in a rather large clearing among the forest, and the majority of outer walls were made of glass, so they would be seen no matter which way they came from. Wait a minute….that was it!

"Got it" Lance suddenly exclaimed, "Kyle, I need you to be another distraction".

"Guess I'm good at it…".

"I need you to be seen! Once they know you're here, you come running back. Hopefully they'll drive out here, and we can hijack the vehicles".

"Won't they see the vehicles coming back without their Rocket pals"?

Lance gave Kyle a tiny smile, "yea, they will. We have no way in without being seen. So, we're going on the offensive. We're going to give them an all out assault".

"Just the two of us"?

"Just the two of us"!

Kyle raised a brow at Lance incredulously, then sighed, "guess if I have to die today, better do it in style".

Rising to his feet from his hiding place among the bushes, he shouted loudly, "prepare to be Kylenated"!

* * *

Throwing open the door with a loud bang, Burt shoved Misty inside the tiny empty room. She fell to the floor, hitting her elbow trying to stop her fall. The pain caused her to hiss and close her eyes to block it out.

"Leave us" Giovanni's voice commanded, and Misty reopened her eyes when the door closed.

The Rocket called Burt was gone, and Giovanni stood perfectly still in front of the door, staring down at her with a look in his eye Misty could not place.

"So full of fire" he commented at her glare, and took a step towards her.

She rose to her feet, feeling all the pain in her body fully. The throbbing of her temple, the stinging on her elbow, not to mention all the other scrapes and bruises she acquired fleeing from the Dominion's.

"It's inspiring in a way" Giovanni said, his voice unnaturally calm, "I admire the passion, the will power".

He began to circle around her, never once taking his eyes from her, but they did travel the length of her body. She did not turn with him, merely standing in place clutching her elbow, only turning her head slightly to keep him in view.

"Such qualities make fine leaders" he continued, stepping slowly, "only people as strong as you are ever able to accomplish anything worthwhile".

"And you think of yourself like that" she snorted, turning her head to the other side to keep him in sight.

He did not answer, completing his circle and stopping directly in front of her. For the first time she noticed how tall he was, towering about a foot and a half over her. A musky cologne that wrinkled her nose wafted by, but she did not step back. She would not give him any satisfaction in thinking she was scared.

"This is such a shame" he added, his voice still strangely mild, "you would have made an excellent Rocket. My successor even".

Misty laughed, a loud laugh that was both fake and genuine. Giovanni raised a brow, but kept silent so she could speak, "I've met some crazy people in my life, but you take the cake. The amount of delusions in your head must be off the charts to think I would've ever been a Rocket".

"Whether you would have or not is unimportant for here and now" he said very low, setting her nerves on fire, "we are here to break you".

Misty instincts revved up from the tone hidden under his flat vocals. Telling her to run, to get as far away from this moment as she could, but she couldn't. There was no where to go! She was trapped in a small white room in which she couldn't out maneuver him. Her only option was to fight, as hard as she could!

Giovanni had apparently predicted her movement, because when she swung her fist, he caught it with his hand. She yelped as his vice tight grip closed around her wrist. Throwing back her other arm to swing, he pulled her so hard her feet left the ground. Her back was pushed into the wall, and Giovanni pressed himself up against her, placing his face centimeters from hers.

Suddenly his intentions became clear when his breath hit her face. Panic, it its purest form, swept through Misty when she noticed the lustful look behind his eyes. Thinking quickly, she pulled her knee straight up for his groin, but he predicted that move too. Maneuvering swiftly, he dodged her knee, and jerked her from the wall. He twisted her arm behind her back, and gripped her shoulder with his other hand. In a resounding crack, the bone in her upper arm snapped in half.

Misty's mouth opened to shout in pain, but only a silent scream escaped her. The burning was unlike any other she had ever felt before. The pain shooting through her arm was almost enough to cause her to pass out, if only the adrenaline coursing through her wasn't keeping her conscious.

Giovanni wrapped his foot around her's and knocked her legs out from under her. She slammed into the tile face first, and his crushing body weight pushed against her back.  
She jerked fiercely, trying desperately to break free from him, but also to mainly remove her broken arm which was pinned between him and her. The side of his cheek brushed against her hair, and his warm breath blew across her ear.

Her other arm broke loose from under her, and she swatted backwards, trying to rip his face with her nails. The attempt was in vain as Giovanni's hand gripped her wrist and shoved it to the floor. His other hand snaked its way into her hair, then his fingertips slid down the nape of her neck. Goosebumps spread across her body from the slimy feeling.

His hand moved down her back, and down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up just enough to give his fingers access to her skin underneath. Giovanni readjusted himself so that he could pull Misty onto her side, but only enough for his hand to explore the front part of her torso.

Tears fell from her eyes by now, fast and heavy. She tried to scream, tried to shout, but all that she could muster were silent whimpers of terror. Any attempt she made to fight back was fruitless, the man was unbelievably strong, and that was saying a lot as Misty was no weakling. The sheer uselessness of her own strength against him was terrifying.  
His fingers bumped against the bottom edge of her bra, and forced their way underneath, fondling her breast roughly. Hot breaths on her ear quickened, and he pressed himself into her more firmly. She jerked her unbroken arm once again in a last ditch attempt to retaliate, but he pulled it in such a way that if she jerked it again, it would surely break too.

When his teeth nibbled on her ear, all hope she had of escape vanished…one of her worst fears in life was about to be realized….and all she could do was feel every moment of it.

He fondled her breast for a moment as he nipped on her ear and planted soft kisses on her neck that caused her to wince. Suddenly he pulled his hand out from under her shirt and placed it between her legs, rubbing her woman hood through her jeans. A disgusting chuckle rumbled in his throat, causing a sob to convulse Misty's chest.

Her button unsnapped, and the zipper was pulled down. She swallowed, desperately making attempts to remove her conscious self, taking her mind to her fourteenth birthday. Hoping beyond hope that one of the happiest memories of her life would numb her senses to the man having his way with her.

 _Ash pulled Misty away from her birthday party, leading her to the lake outside of Cerulean City._

 _"Where are we going" Misty asked._

Giovanni pulled both her jeans and her underwear down in one swipe, slowly pulled his fingertips across her now bare clit, and then fumbled with the belt to his slacks.

 _Ash stuttered, but got out, "I just thought we could get away from everyone and everything for a while"_.

Slipping his slacks down to his knees, Giovanni pressed Misty firmly against the tile, and position himself at her entrance.

 _Misty dipped her toes in the water, discarding her shoes to the side. She sighed at the warm tingling sensation of the ripples against her skin. Ash leaned back on his hands, staring up at the colorful sky. A breeze whisked by, ruffling their hair, and sending a shine off of Misty's._

 _"Hey Ash"._

 _"Hm"?_

The Rocket Leader grunted as he inserted himself inside of Misty, exhaling a satisfied breath on the back of her neck. Pushing in and out of her, slowly at first but gaining pace as he went, he groaned in the back of his throat, then pressed his face into Misty's hair and took a long whiff.

 _"I know I already said thank you, but...thank you"._

 _"It was no big deal" Ash waved it off, but Misty stopped him, "don't ruin this, let me say what I need to say"._

 _She saw Ash trying to hold back his smile, and she lightly reached out and tapped him with her fist, "what I'm trying to say is...Ash, I know I give you a hard time, but you really are the best. Thank you for being my friend"._

He grunted loudly as he released inside of her, continuing to rock his hips against her rear and fondle various regions of her body. Once he was completely finished, he gave her one last kiss on the neck, then removed himself from inside of her and stood up. Feeling the weight lift off, Misty found herself curling up into a ball, her head ducking close to her chest. Every part of her felt inhuman, tainted in every aspect of the word.

A chuckle escaped Giovanni's lips as he re buttoned his pants and gazed down at the orange haired woman.

"I told you I'd break you" he said victoriously, then spit down on her, his saliva splatting on her cheek.

The door suddenly opened, and Giovanni's anger flared.

"Who said you could enter Grunt-" he spun around, ready to tear into the Rocket called Burt, but discovered it was not Burt who had entered.

Ash stood frozen in place, his hand gripping the door handle so tight the metal began to creak. His eyes combed over Misty, taking in every detail. Her hair frizzled and scraggly in places, the massive bruise on her temple, her arm bent at an awkward angle, the spit on her face, the disheveled appearance of her shirt, her pants and underwear pulled down to her knees, but most importantly the way she was curled up into ball…defeated, broken, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Misty…." his voice was weak, and shook terribly, but it caused her to look up and see him.

Her bloodshot eyes, full of tears and pain, looked at him in horror. Scared of what he just walked in on, terrified that the man she loved looked so hopeless and broken.  
Giovanni cracked a disgusting smile, spread his arms wide, and said, "the true look of a defeated man".

Then Ash roared a sound that shook Misty deep down to her core. It was twisted, and almost demonic even. A behemoth roar of pure, primal rage that was heard throughout the building.

Giovanni was unable to react as Ash moved faster than he had ever before, shoving his elbow into the man's throat and pushing him against the wall. In the blink of a blink of an eye, Ash removed his elbow and smashed his knuckles into Giovanni's wicked face. Once, twice, five, nine, fourteen times. The Rocket leader finally was able to counter attack, getting one hit in on Ash's jaw before the infuriated man caught the second attempted punch. Throwing the bigger man to the floor, and twisting his arm at a ninety degree angle, Ash snapped Giovanni's forearm.

He screamed in pain, but Ash snarled back in a threatening roar so loud it drowned Giovanni out. Cutting off the Rocket man from making any more sound, Ash cracked his fist into Giovanni's jaw, breaking his jawline and sending teeth flying across the room.

In a flurry of dozens of punches, over and over and over, Ash hit every part of the bastard he could. His face, his chest, his arms, everywhere! Giovanni's unbroken arm clawed at the younger trainer, pressing into Ash's face to obstruct his vision. Opening his jaw wide, Ash caught the assaulting fingers in his teeth, and clamped shut. Blood gushed onto his tongue, and soaked his teeth as the fingers popped and cracked under the pressure. Giovanni's hand pulled away, his first three fingers still inside of Ash's mouth. He spit them out onto the Rocket Leader's face, covering the man in his own blood.

Red….pure, unmatched, dark, crimson red clouded Ash's vision, and he lost all control of himself. Screaming, punching, ripping, tearing, growling, and hissing he tore into Giovanni, unleashing every ounce of anger built up since Mark attacked them at Misty's Gym so long ago.

Suddenly he was sitting perfectly still….breathing heavily, and covered in soaking wet dark liquid. His hands felt slimy, and covered with mucky material. The red faded away, and Misty came into view, still huddled into a ball staring at him, but looked absolutely at a loss for any emotion.

"Ash…".

He heard the voice, but it did not come from Misty, it came from the doorway. Turning his head slowly, feeling something drip from his hair, he found the owner of the voice. His father, standing in the doorway with the same lack of emotion expression Misty was wearing.

Red's eyes left Ash's and looked down, causing Ash to follow and see what he was looking at….

Giovanni…or what was left of Giovanni, lay beneath him, a mass of blood, and pummeled meat. His skull was beat in, completely unrecognizable as the man who once ran Team Rocket. The torso was ripped open, revealing internal organs that were ripped apart, and pulled from his chest cavity. Realizing that his hands and he himself were covered completely in Giovanni's blood, Ash stood up off the dead man slowly. What had he just done….

His eyes traveled to Misty once again, and she was still staring at him with that blank expression. He wanted to go to her, to pull her close and comfort her, tell her that what she had just seen wasn't real….that any of what just happened wasn't real. Would she pull away from him? Did she think he was a monster? Was he a monster….

Every nerve in his brain was telling him to help her, but he couldn't move. His body wasn't listening….was he a monster….

Red fully entered the room, passing Ash and walking over to Misty. He crouched down, gently taking her hands and helped her to her feet. Her eyes never left Ash's, seeming to stare past him and into his soul….was he a monster….

Red looked away as Misty reached down to pull her pants up and re buttoned them.

Finally, Ash found his voice, "Misty…I-".

A siren blared around the building, followed by an intercom saying loudly, "all employees to Red Alert zones".

* * *

 **This certainly puts them in a bad place, don't you agree? As if they didn't have enough screwing with their minds already. Guess I'm just a bad person lol  
**

 **Why did I put an lol?! There is nothing funny about this right now...I'm pretty distraught actually. I don't know what to do with myself, so I'm going to take a shower, and try to rid myself of this terrible feeling.**

 **Next chapter will still be with Ash and Misty. The back half of it might jump back over to Brock and his group, but we'll see how the story flows.**

 **Very eager to see what everyone thinks of this terrible chapter**


	12. Emotional Escape

**Hey guys! So for this chapter, instead of writing so much action, I tried to focus more on the emotions and backlash of the events of last chapter. During the action of course lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _4 months ago_

 _On the Boat ride to Hoenn...after the Team Rocket Assault_

 _Ash and Misty raced through the bowels of the ship, making sure the check everywhere they were physically able. If a straggling Rocket were left behind, they had to find them. Pikachu had his ears perked up high, listening for anything suspicious._

 _Only after searching all the possible hiding spots did Ash and Misty slow down, standing outside the battling arenas to regain their breath. As Ash rubbed his shoulders, massaging his sore muscles, Misty leaned against the wall and sighed, "I'm really getting sick of Team Rocket_ _"_ _._

 _"Jesse, James, and Meowth had me tired of them way back when" he replied with a grunt._

" _Touche'"._

" _Pika"._

 _Ash stopped rubbing his shoulders, and half cocked his head to Misty, furrowing his brow as he said, "Giovanni will be back_ _…_ _"._

 _"I know..." she replied, leaning off the wall and taking a few steps away, "we can't let him get away next time_ _…_ _"._

 _Ash turned fully to her, she had her back to him and her head ducked down, with her right arm holding her left forearm. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her into him gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. She leaned back against him, feeling his warmth around her._

 _"We won't" he told her, his throat vibrating against the back of her scalp, "the next time he appears, we'll stop him once and for all"._

 _"I don't want to kill him, but_ _…_ _"._

 _"It may be our only way to ever stop him for good" he finished for her sullenly._

* * *

 _Present Day - March 7th 12:48 p.m._

 _Team Rocket base in Sinnoh_

The memory flooded into Ash's brain as he leaned against the wall while Red peered around a corner. Misty waited between them, sparing a glance back at Ash which went unnoticed by the young trainer who merely stared at the floor. A blank expression covered his blood soaked face, while his eyes were distant and hollow. Thinking of various encounters with Giovanni, thinking of all the death he had seen so far, thinking that this was the first time he had ever taken a life. Not once did he ever actually think he would end up killing the Rocket Leader, in all honesty, expecting to catch him and then he would spend the rest of forever behind bars. Instead, he ripped him apart, peeling his flesh back to tear at the insides...and now he had to answer a simple question...was he a monster?

Did Misty think he was a monster? She hadn't uttered a single word since Red ushered them from that dreadful scene, although she would look at him when they stopped for a moment. Not that he looked back, he couldn't bear to see if there was a look of fear, or disgust behind her eyes. What about his father? Red had only said enough to get them moving, but otherwise remained just as silent, going so far as to completely avoid looking in Ash's general direction altogether.

Misty, on the other hand, was forming her own assumption as to why Red would not look at his son. She, of course did not consider Ash a monster, but there was certainly some feeling there that scared her. While they moved through the building, clutching her broken arm close, she fathomed over what it could be. Was she terrified of him now? No. She still loved him right? Of course! He only did what he did for her, and to stop Giovanni for good. That much she knew, because Ash would never act out of pure rage that way unless the people he loved most were hurt...she'd seen it before. Like when his mother died...the way he screamed at Lance could have been terrifying if she didn't know Ash like she did.

Unable to place the feeling, she pocketed it for now, and instead focused on Red's reaction. He was helping them sure, but something was off, he certainly seemed different now. What Misty knew that Ash didn't however, was that Red just watched his son rip into his younger brother. They just witnessed Ash murder his Uncle without him even knowing it.

She physically jumped out of her thoughts when Red spoke for the first time since leaving the room behind, "we should be good, Misty do you know where the blue haired girl is"?

Coughing because it took her a moment to find her voice, and having to raise it a little to speak over the still wailing alarm, she replied, "yes I think I can find the way".

"I'll lead, just tell me when to turn".

And he moved down the hall he had been watching. Misty went to follow him around the bend, but realized Ash was not moving. His arms hung limply at his sides, and his expression was growing more vacant with each passing second.

"Ash"?

He didn't hear her, his brain was shutting down as his thoughts were growing more wild. There he was, looking at the Rocket called Burt guarding a single door down a hall, grumbling about his boss having ' _all the fun'_. Then the man spotting Ash approaching, and asking _'hey, something important to tell the boss? Gunna have to wait'._ Forgetting he was wearing the Rocket Uniform, Ash heard this as a threat, and broke the Rocket's nose. Preventing him from howling in pain, he reached for the back of his hair, and smashed his head into the wall as hard as he could. Effectively knocking the man out cold, slumped in a heap on the floor.

Then came the nervousness of opening that door, scared of what he'd find, but if Misty might be in there then he had to see. Next was the petrifying numbness that swallowed him as the scene opened up, and then the rage. The pure, unfathomable rage that coursed through every fiber of his being. The rage that consumed him and acted through his body to tear that pitiful excuse of a man apart. Blood...so MUCH blood! Everywhere! Dripping from his fingers, his hair. Kind of like syrup. Coating across his skin, and the sticky flesh plastered ALL over him! More! Darkness! KILL! Ash?

He jerked roughly, snapping his fingers around the wrist of a hand that just gripped his shoulder gently. Misty squeaked in slight pain from the sudden vice like grip, and froze in place for a second as he turned his eyes on her. They were no longer distant and hollow, but focused and full of wild energy, staring at her in such a way that seemed like he was ready to hurt her. Then it vanished, and his eyes were the usual chocolate brown, but with the overwhelming sense of distress behind them.

"Ash" Misty repeated carefully, twitching her hand to indicate he was hurting her.

Realizing this, he quickly let go and tears welled up in his eyes. Never before had she seen him look so pitiful, and that was saying something.

"We need to move" she said softly, and somehow he heard her over the alarm.

Before she could begin to pull him along, he asked, "do you still love me"?

Completely caught off guard, Misty's expression shifted to bewilderment, and Ash's turned to heartbreak. Noting this, she quickly said, "of course I do. I'm just a little...scared".

Relaxing only a little, Ash nodded in understanding, "I know...".

He said it as he was just as scared of himself now. If that was in him to do to someone...what else could he do if provoked enough?

"We can't figure this out right now" Misty tried, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "we can't let the things that have happened affect us yet...not until we get out of here. Dawn needs us to find her".

And she let go of him, and turned the corner after Red. Following her own advice was proving to be a challenge in itself, the feeling of Giovanni against her, on her...in her...was destroying her down to the core. She wanted nothing more than to huddle in a corner, lock away the world and fucking cry until she passed out. At first she wanted to claw the Rocket Leader's eyes out with her nails, but as her spirit broke...her spirit broke...

She paused down the middle of the hall, watching Red ahead of her in a daze. There was no fight left in her, what good would she be in any situation? When they found Dawn they would surely have to fight their way out, her arm was broke, she wasn't sure if she could do that...her spirit broke...

Ash's hand found her shoulder, albeit hesitantly, as he wasn't sure if he should touch her. But this is what they were here for right? For each other, to help each other in times like this. As much as he was ready to quit, seeing Misty quit was _never_ an option. So if he wouldn't let her quit, then he couldn't, and vice versa. He may have scared her with his actions, but dammit she needed to know that he would always be there for her, regardless of her decisions about him.

The action he got was not what he expected in the slightest. She spun on the spot, and threw herself into him, tucking her forehead against his chest and completely breaking down. Ignoring the blood that soaked him, she gripped his shirt tight with the hand she was able to use, desperately clinging to the safety she felt he provided. Instinctively, Ash wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the world, and then the two dropped to their knees.

Her intense crying was too much, and Ash found himself crying against her orange hair as he cradled her body against him. Her fingertips gripped into the fabric on his chest, curling tighter and tighter as the feeling of Giovanni grew worse and worse. She realized now that at first she was just numb, unable to process the event fully. What was she going to do? Where did this put her and Ash? How would they move past such an act? For the first time in her life, she was broken, frail even….her spirit broke….

No longer in control of her emotions, herself, or even part of her sanity, hysterically she began to whisper repeatedly, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you".

Her fingers opened and closed against him, like she was trying to grip him and keep him from leaving. Ash found he had lost his voice, wanting to say it back but was physically unable too. Instead he pulled her even tighter, taking care of her arm, and caressing her back as she pawed at him continuously. When his voice returned, the only thing he was able to choke out was, "I'm not leaving you, please don't leave me".

Misty changed her repeated phrase, whispering, "I won't. I won't. I won't.".

The tears cascaded out of both of them, and Giovanni's blood was beginning to smear down Misty's entire front. They needed to get a hold of themselves, they needed to find Dawn and get the Hell out of there, but both had lost all control.

Footsteps echoed down the hall behind them where they had perviously been, heading there direction rapidly. Ash found himself accepting that if they were going to die, then why not right now? Safe in each other's arms, together. The will to fight had been sapped from the couple, and they knew it. Finding Dawn wasn't going to happen, getting out of there wasn't going to happen, so why not leave the fight permanently? The world be ok, right? Ash tasted iron as his lips pressed against Misty's now bloody forehead, causing her to stop pawing at his chest and scrunch up her face, waiting for the inevitable as the footsteps turned the corner.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Earlier_

"Kyle? KYLE?! KYYYYYYLE"!

CRASH! Glass exploded into the air, metal flew all directions, and a heavy bang rocked the bottom floor of the Rocket building. Lance leaned off the dashboard of their stolen jeep, his shoulder aching slightly, and his flaming hair coated in shards of glass. Kyle peeled himself off the steering wheel, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Don't you dare say Kylenated" Lance grumbled, reaching to make sure he still had the rifle on his back.

"Take away my fun" Kyle muttered as he tried to open the driver side door, but it was stuck.

Lance didn't retaliate with a comeback, thinking that Kyle had just had enough _fun_ by crashing the frickin jeep through the windowed wall. Their plan went off without a very big hitch. Kyle ran out into the open, caught Team Rocket's attention, and ran back. Just as Lance predicted, they sent two vehicles full of armed guards to deal with the intruders. The hitch? Lance didn't spot the second vehicle...

Only after dispatching the Rocket's in the jeep, and hopping into the vehicle, did the other jeep crash through the underbrush. Seeing the Grunt's not driving aim their rifles, Kyle floored it and rocketed out of the trees. He sped across the clearing while Lance fired backwards at the pursuing jeep, and thankfully he was a decent shot, hitting their driver and causing them to spin out of control. Kyle did not stop however, and crashed their way right into the building, stopping only when the front end slammed into what was apparently a reinforced wall. Thank God for airbags.

Climbing through the shattered windshield instead of fighting with the door, Kyle pulled himself onto the hood of the jeep. Lance's door swung open just fine, and he jumped out, aiming his rifle down the hall they charged into.

"All employees to Red Alert Zones" the intercom burst to life, startling Kyle who slid off the jeep and thudded onto the tiled floor, "intruder alert. All employees to Red Alert Zones. Intruder alert".

"Guess they know we're here" the blonde pilot asked knowingly, pulling his rifle forward as Lance shot him an ' _I WONDER WHY'_ look.

"Let's just see what they've got going on here" and with saying that, Lance led the way.

Sidling up to the corner of an intersection in the hall, he carefully peered around the edge. A squad of Rocket's were rushing towards them, rifles pointed ahead and ready to fire. Signaling for Kyle to remain there, Lance sprung out into the open, rushing for the other side of the intersection and firing rapidly down the hall. This caught the advancing Rocket's off guard, and the front row went down in a barrage of bullets and shouts. Lance slid behind the wall as the few Rocket's who had not been hit retaliated by firing back at him, peppering holes into the glass window and drywall. With all fire focused on Lance's corner, Kyle sucked in a quick breath, crouched, and twisted himself around his corner. Pulling the trigger on his rifle and opening fire on the Grunt's, he finished off the squad with spurts of blood on the wall behind them.

"Nice job Kyle" Lance tossed, and maneuvered down the hall, stepping over the fallen Rocket's as he went.

"Yea, it was" he replied weakly, following his friend and not glancing down at the bodies. He may have had all the training, and was a decent shot, but shooting a living being was something he didn't think he'd ever get used too.

As they continued on, Lance was slowly growing more suspicious. They had been traveling deeper into the building, with the alarm still blaring deafeningly, and had yet to see anymore Rocket's. Surely that wasn't all that was stationed in the building, there had to be more somewhere. Why were there so few of them anyway? This seemed like a major base, naturally Giovanni would have more forces than the few they had seen so far.

Picking up their pace just in case they were walking into a trap of some kind, so Lance could spring it and get it over with, they rushed down the halls. Turning sharply and keeping their rifles up just in case they walked into a Rocket. Still, they ran into none. Some assault this was turning out to be...

Rounding one more bend, Lance froze in his tracks and Kyle planted his face in between the Champion's shoulder blades, then complained while rubbing his nose, "Oi, what's u-".

"Ash! Misty"!

Lance broke into a sprint towards the sight in front of him, which did not look good. The couple were on their knees, covered in blood, holding each other tight, and sobbing immensely. Only Ash seemed to have a reaction to the Dragon Master as he slid on his knees beside them, twitching his eyes towards Lance as he spoke quickly, "what are you two doing here?! Are you ok?! What happened"?!

Kyle ran up beside them, swiveling his rifle ahead and behind them in case any visitors decided to show up. Lance did not break eye contact with the raven haired man as he waited for an answer, his brow knitting together the longer Ash took. Opening his mouth to speak, he finally said a few broken words, "captured. Giovanni dead. Dawn. Father looking".

The impact of those words crashed into Lance like a tidal wave. Fragments of a sentence it may have been, but he understood it perfectly. They were covered in the Rocket Leader's blood, Dawn was still somewhere in the base, and Red was apparently here and looking for her. Kyle seemed to be on the same train of thought, because he asked, "Red? He's here? Where"?

"With us" Ash said hushed, breaking eye contact with Lance as Misty let out another sob and he buried his head against her hair.

Lance scowled at his answer, turning his head up and down the hall, but saw no sign of Ash's father.

"He must of kept going" he said, turning to look up at Kyle, "he either left them here or hasn't noticed he has. Doesn't matter either way. I wan't you to escort them out of here ASAP".

"What about you"?

Lance turned to face Ash and Misty, leaning in close so he didn't have to shout over the alarm, "I'm going to find Dawn, she'll be fine. I promise".

Neither of the distraught couple acknowledged physically they had heard him, so gripping his rifle, he abruptly stood up and began to run down the hall.

"Lance" Kyle called, taking a few steps after the Dragon Master, who halted in place and spun to face his friend, "get her out safe".

A flash of confidence gleamed through Lance's eyes, and with a curt nod, he turned and was running once again. Being honest with him self here and now, he didn't know what his _feelings_ for Dawn were, but he knew how he _felt_ about the bluenette. A deep, life long friend had been found in Dawn, something he had only ever found twice before. Ash, and Kyle. So whether he cared about her only as a friend or there was more to it, was irrelevant anymore. Dawn was loved by everyone he just left behind, and he was going to get her out of here, even if it killed him.

Growing up, all he ever had were his cousin Claire, and Kyle. It was because of Claire he even became friends with Kyle, since he followed her around from his massive crush he had on her. Before then, Lance had never needed anyone, and even to this day he rarely did. He acted warm towards others, but deep down he could of cared less. For some reason, he always assumed too many friends would hinder his progress, his goal to be the best Dragon trainer anywhere. After meeting Ash, and making a second lifelong friend...his entire attitude began to change. He found himself gradually growing warmer to others, genuinely growing warmer, not faking it. There were some he would consider ' _friends'_ , but only three would he ever love. Only three did he see as family, and all of them were in this building.

What was it about Dawn that allowed her access to his heart? That was a good question. He'd have to think on that one later, for now he just needed to find her. If he happened to run into Red on the way, then he'd break his nose and recruit his help!

Back down the hall, Kyle watched Lance disappear and then turned to the couple. He crouched down beside them, saying gently, "can you guys walk"?

Ash studied Kyle for a moment, reading the expression on his face, the intentions behind his eyes, surveying his body movements with great care. He didn't know Kyle very well, only having met him within the last twenty four hours, and having spent much of that time fleeing. However, all he found was genuine concern from the Pilot, so Ash nodded slowly then said, "I can".

Technically Misty _could_ walk too, but Ash wasn't going to let her. Not this time, not in her state. She needed to feel safe, secure, and caressed, and by God if Ash would give her that. Leave the fight permanently?! What was he thinking?! He had to take care of Misty, he had to get her away from this place! Regardless of the fucked up way he was feeling right now, she was his number one priority, period!

Kyle nodded a few times, sensing Ash's previous hesitation, so he said, "you don't have to worry. I'll get you two out of here, even if I have to die. I love Dawn, and she loves you both, so that's incentive enough for me to lay my life down. Plus I'd like to be good friends someday…if I live".

He added that last bit with a tiny sense of humor, and shot Ash a small smile, then he continued, "I know you're a fighter, but today you don't have to fight. Everyone deserves a break, you have certainly earned yours. Just worry about her, and I'll take care of the rest".

The determination behind Kyle's eyes was the final piece of convincing Ash needed. He nodded at the blonde, indicating for him to lead the way. Returning the curt nod, Kyle rose to his feet and raised his rifle, "keep close behind me".

He waited patiently as Ash cooed Misty gently, caressing her back and easing her away from his chest. She grasped for his shirt, keeping her eyes jammed shut, unwilling to be away from his warmth. With a bit of effort, the raven haired man worked his arms underneath her and raised her off the floor. She tucked her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Tossing Kyle another nod to show he was ready to move, they began their trek across the Rocket base, Misty silently sobbing into Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Red walked like a zombie, marching down the hall with a glazed look in his eye. His thoughts had long since left his immediate area, following a train of thoughts he couldn't control. A few minutes ago he noticed the other two weren't behind him anymore, and his anger flared. After following them carefully, following Giovanni, infiltrating the base, saving Ash, watch him tear apart his younger brother, and then start helping them find the blue haired girl, they left him like that?!

Returning to the moment he spotted Ash clawing at Giovanni's chest with his fingernails, tearing into the flesh with a rage unlike Red had ever seen, he slowed his walking and began his zombie like state. His son had killed his younger brother…unknowingly, but still…

" _Reddy_ _"_ _a six year old Giovanni called out, catching his older brothers attention,_ _"_ _let_ _'_ _s play with Meowth_ _"_ _!_

 _Their mother_ _'_ _s Meowth was curled up on the front porch, napping peacefully in the afternoon sun of Pallet Town._

" _I_ _'_ _ll get it_ _'_ _s tail_ _"_ _Red said back,_ _"_ _you tickle it ok_ _"_ _?_

" _Ok_ _"_ _!_

 _Carefully they snuck up the the sleeping Pokemon, and Red silently stretched his arms out._

" _NOW_ _"_ _Red shouted, grabbing the tail and awakening the Meowth._

 _It meowed loudly, but Giovanni lurched forward wiggling his fingers across the cat_ _'_ _s belly. The Pokemon squirmed wildly, giggling as it did so, but Red was not letting go._

" _Not today Meowthy_ _"_ _Giovanni gleamed with giddiness,_ _"_ _your caught this time_ _"_ _!_

 _It meowed more, wiggling harder but laughing harder too._

" _Boys_ _"_ _their mother_ _'_ _s voice rang from the kitchen,_ _"_ _lunch time_ _"_ _!_

" _Ok mom_ _"_ _Red called back, finally letting go of Meowth who proceeded to sprint into the house._

 _Giggling, Giovanni grabbed his brother_ _'_ _s hand,_ _"_ _we caught him today! Weee! Someday I_ _'_ _m going to have my own Meowth_ _"_ _!_

" _We_ _'_ _ll make sure of it_ _"_ _Red chuckled at his younger brother, swinging the front door open for them to go eat._

Any hope he had of getting his brother back from whatever evil had twisted his mind was gone. Collapsing to the tile, Red placed his forehead against it and felt tears welling up inside of him.

" _We_ _'_ _re so sorry Mr. Ketchum_ _"_ _the officer said apologetically,_ _"_ _we_ _'_ _ve been unable to locate a body, and its been weeks. We have to call off the search_ _"_ _._

" _UNACCEPTABLE_ _"_ _Red_ _'_ _s father roared, stepping towards the police man on his porch,_ _"_ _the river flows downstream right? Follow the damn riverbanks_ _"_ _!_

" _Sir_ _"_ _the officer tried gently,_ _"_ _we have. Those are tricky waters, and a six year old could have been swept miles away in a few hours. There_ _'_ _s just nothing more we can do_ _"_ _._

" _GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY THIS INSTANT! YOU USELESS SON OF A BITCH_ _"_ _!_

 _The officer sighed as Red_ _'_ _s father stormed back into the house with a slam that cracked the wooden door along the hinge._

Giovanni hadn't even known his family was still out there, looking for him after all this time. Never knew that Red had left his new family, his title, his entire life, to follow a lead on him.

" _Master Red_ _"_ _Agatha called, catching the new Champion of Kanto_ _'_ _s attention._

 _He was sitting at his desk, twirling an envelope in his hands over and over. Going over the contents again and again in his head, that is until Agatha entered his office._

" _Yes Agatha, what is it_ _"_ _he asked, dropping the envelope on his desk and standing up._

" _I have someone here to meet you_ _"_ _the older lady explained, opening the door further to allow a teenager with flaming red hair to enter,_ _"_ _he has proven himself multiple times over, and appears to be on the fast track to wanting your title_ _"_ _._

 _Red eyed the teen carefully as they entered into the center of his office, making the boys face turn the same color as his hair._

" _Is that so_ _"_ _Red cracked a smile,_ _"_ _what_ _'_ _s your name_ _"_ _?_

" _Lance_ _"_ _the teenager said confidently, going against the color of his face,_ _"_ _and I will take your title, sir_ _"_ _._

 _Red laughed out loud, making Agatha smile at Lance_ _'_ _s bewildered expression._

" _You remind me of my son_ _"_ _Red chuckled._

" _Is he trying for your title too_ _"_ _?_

" _No, no. At least not yet_ _"_ _the Champion explained,_ _"_ _he_ _'_ _s only four, but has determination like I_ _'_ _ve never seen_ _"_ _._

 _Lance squinted a little, appearing to miss the connection about how he reminded this man of a four year old. Red cast a look down to the envelope he dropped on his desk, and gave a long sigh,_ _"_ _tell you what kid. I have to leave, so when you take on the Elite Four, just beat Agatha and you_ _'_ _re the new Champ_ _"_ _._

" _What_ _"_ _both Agatha and Lance exclaimed incredulously, only Agatha continued,_ _"_ _Master Red, you can_ _'_ _t be serious_ _"_ _?_

" _I am Ags_ _"_ _he replied, picking up the envelope and pocketing it,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _ve just gotten news that I can_ _'_ _t ignore, I have to go_ _"_ _._

 _Agatha opened her mouth to argue, but Red_ _'_ _s mind was made up and there was no stopping him. Printed on that letter inside the envelope was a lead to his brother, who up until today he thought was dead._

Sitting up swiftly, Red smacked himself across the face. He left everything, EVERYTHING, behind to find his brother…and now HIS son had murdered him. Tore him apart like it was nothing! Suddenly, a revelation he didn't even know his subconscious was working on, slammed into him. Delia was dead….that explained clearly why Ash acted the way he did back at Indigo. Red scowled harshly…how dare his son be angry at him when HE let his mother perish. At least Red had left only to find his brother, and hopefully make their family whole again. Now….his son hated him, his brother was ripped to shreds, and the woman he loved was gone from this world…

Standing up furiously, Red marched onward. FUCK that blue haired girl, FUCK the Rocket's in the base, and FUCK anyone else! They could all rot in Hell as far as he was concerned. Rounding into another hall, he came face to face with a doorway and was about to throw it open in rage, but stopped. If there were Rocket's on the other side, he most certainly didn't want to alert them. Silently he turned the knob and opened the door.

Good thing too, because he was standing in the building's garage as dozens of Rocket's loaded cargo into trucks. Quickly he ducked behind a few large crates and listened. Random conversations here and there, complaining about what they were doing, but wait! What was that noise? He'd heard it before…a cry, a shriek from something angry and bloodthirsty. Peaking around the edge of the crate, he searched for the source, and found it. Those mutant Sandshrew! They were being loaded into the back of a moving van, shrieking as they went.

Red had an idea…rushing forward as the Rocket loading the creatures turned his back, Red flew into the van, and crouched behind some of the crates in the back. He was consumed in darkness as the door was slid closed and the Sandshrew sniffed the air, smelling fresh blood so close by. The van's engine fired up, and jolted forward as it began to drive. It might take a long time to fulfill this idea of his, but Red was filled with a new sense of determination to see it through.

* * *

Dawn huddled against the far wall of her cell, her hands covering her ears to attempt and block out the wailing alarm. Her two guards had their fingers shoved deep in theirs, grumbling while glaring at the bluenette. What was she going to do?! Misty had yet to come back, and now the base seemed to be under attack of some kind.

"What do you think" she heard one of her guards ask the other.

"I say we ditch this place, maybe take the girl with us"?

"Are you crazy?! The boss will kill us"!

"If we stay here we're dead anyway! What do you think the odds are that it's those fuckin creatures attacking us? Do you wan't to stay and find out"?

"No, you're right".

"So grab the girl, and let's go"!

The cell door swung open, and Dawn flew into panic mode. They wanted to TAKE her! God knows what they would do with her…

Rough hands gripped her shoulders, and Dawn sprung into action, removing her hand from her ear and gripping the Grunt's face with her fingernails digging into his skin. He howled in pain, but let her go, and she attempted to rush past him. A heavy arm swung down, wrapping around her midsection and yanked her back. The other guard rushed into the cell when she fought, and reached out for her hair, gripping it in a massive handful that ripped some from their roots.

She yelped in pain, and twisted herself sharply, hoping to slip from their grips. This did not work, and only succeeded in pulling more of her hairs from her scalp. The Grunt's hissed and cursed, but Dawn couldn't hear what they said. She squeaked, yelped and cried, fighting as hard as her petite frame would allow.

A fist connected with her gut, pain shot through her torso, and the breath in her lungs escaped with a huff. Her arm twisted behind her back, and a forceful hand gripped the back of her head and pressed her face into the wall. One of the Grunt's pushed his body up against her, hissing in her ear, "listen bitch, you only have two options. Come with us peacefully, or die-".

His hot breath against her face swept away in a surprised squawk, and his body removed itself from her, followed by a thud against the other wall.

Turning her head back to see the other Grunt growl in rage and throw a fist at a figure just out of her line of sight, she spotted the thrown Rocket rising to his feet scowling. A loud crack pierced over the alarm and the standing Grunt screeched in pain, then he spun like a rag doll as Dawn's savior threw another punch into the man. Facing the fight fully, she couldn't help the surprise coming from her voice, "Lance"!

The Grunt he just punched saved himself from hitting the floor, but was holding his wrist with agony. Lance ducked a swing from the other Rocket, and slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's chest, then twirled rapidly, kicking the Grunt's feet out from under him.

BANG! BANG!

Dawn jerked back harshly as Lance aimed his rifle and fired two clean shots through both Rocket's, leaving bloddy holes in their temple. Quickly, he moved back to the cell door and aimed down both directions of the hallway. Once he was satisfied the coast was clear, he turned his gaze to Dawn, who was watching the Champion with wide eyes.

"Let's go" he said, extending his hand towards her, "Ash and Misty are already on their way out with Kyle".

She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and took his hand. He pulled her up to him, and said, "stay _right_ behind me, don't go anywhere else"!

Nodding to show she understood, she gripped his cape with her fingers, and Lance re-aimed the rifle ahead of him. Then they were off, sprinting down the narrow corridor containing multiple cells. Dawn didn't look left or right, not wanting to see a sight that would cause her to stop, so she kept her focus on the back of Lance's flaming red hair.

Lance slammed his shoulder into the exit, and they banged out into brightly lit hall. Out here the alarm was much louder, and Dawn winced from the overbearing sound. Going the opposite direction from where he came, Lance turned right and sprinted.

They rounded a corner, and with a yelp as he spotted a squad of Rocket's, Lance immediately threw himself back as they fired their rifles. Dawn screamed as the barrage of bullets lined the wall in front of them. Lance ducked, gripping Dawn's wrist and pulling her down too, just in case a bullet decided to pierce through the drywall. Good thing too, because one did and sprinkled the drywall dust across their hair.

How many were there? SHIT! He didn't have time to check, so he couldn't pop out without knowing. There was another hall back a ways, and retreat would be a very viable option right now. Hoping they would be gone before the Grunt's decided to check if they were still there waiting to ambush them, Lance motioned silently for Dawn to go back. She quickly understood, and now she was the one leading the way as they retreated back down the hall.

* * *

Bayleef and Snivy stood guard with a glare in their eye as Kyle worked behind them. They had ran into a locked door, and after following a few directions that were posted back a few halls, Kyle assumed this would be the garage. So he set to work lock picking the door while Ash cradled Misty, whispering something to her Kyle could not hear. Sensing the situation, Ash's two grass Pokemon released themselves and offered to guard their rears. Thank God he had found their PokeBalls.

Muttering a curse under his breath as he dropped his knife, Kyle swiped it up and set back to work. For the duration of their walk, Misty had not uttered a single word, or even had the slightest muscle twitch. Kyle wondered what could have possibly happened to make her this way, but decided it would be best not to ask. It wasn't his place to know anyway. Click! The lock undid and the door swung open. Awesome! Followed by the sounds of multiple rifles being aimed their direction. Not awesome!

The room before them was the garage alright, but it was packed with Rocket Grunt's loading crates and other pieces of cargo into the back of trucks and vans. Since Kyle had let the door swing open with a thud, every Rocket was now alerted to their presence.

Ash, who had been distant in his own thoughts, was pulled back to reality. The rifles continued to aim at them, and his eyes darted from Rocket to Rocket. There were too many for Bayleef and Snivy to deal with safely, or any of his Pokemon for that matter, and Kyle certainly didn't have enough ammunition to take them all out either.

A higher ranking Rocket stepped forward and began to shout, "FIR-".

Kyle whipped his rifle forward, taking aim, Ash started to turn his back to the door, shielding Misty with himself, Bayleef and Snivy rushed to stand between the Rocket's and their trainer, but Misty uttered one word in barely more than a whisper. "Gyarados".

From Ash's pocket a PokeBall burst open and consumed them in the flash of light. In the next second as it died down, the water Dragon emerged inside the garage, shaking the room with its deafening roar. The Rocket's flinched, taking a few steps back as Gyarados leered around the room, growling from the back of its throat. Then with another quaking roar, it launched a HydroPump at the Grunt's. They shrieked and tried to run as the torrent of water slammed into them, sending them hurtling into the wall.

The lead Rocket rose to his feet, sopping wet, but shouted, "KILL THAT THING"!

Two more flashes of light erupted from Ash's pocket, and Staryu materialized in a Rapid Spin of a light brown blur, heading straight for the Rocket's. Psyduck appeared beside Gyarados and called out in rage, which fell on deaf ears from Gyarados' roars. Staryu bounced from Rocket to Rocket, spinning its way into their chests and knocking them down, their rifles clattering away. As on lone Grunt scrambled to reclaim his, he lifted off the ground with a purple hue around him.

"DUCK" Psyduck called, and the man launched into the side of a truck, crumpling to a heap on the floor.

Bayleef and Snivy dove into the fight, whipping their vine whips against the legs of the few Rocket's who made it to their feet. Flipping them into the air and sending them back to the floor with a crunch. Gyarados opened its mouth wide, charging a massive orange ball, and bellowed as the HyperBeam exploded down towards the Grunt's.

BOOM!

Dust kicked into the air, the ground quaked beneath their feet, and Kyle lowered his rifle in shock and awe. The Rocket's were no longer moving, dead or not, Kyle didn't want to know.

"Well…that works" he said with a weak sense of his humor, and moved further into the garage.

Ash stood dumbstruck, everything had happened so fast, less than twenty seconds. Gyarados turned its giant head to glare down at Ash, watching him carefully as he held Misty close to him. A low growl rumbled in the back of the Water Dragon's throat, and Ash quickly said, "she's safe now! You know I wouldn't hurt her".

"Come on guys" Kyle called from beside the driver door of a jeep, "we gotta get a move on"!

Jerking himself into motion, Ash quickly stepped fully into the garage and headed for the vehicle Kyle was now currently hot-wiring. Bayleef nuzzled him with a soft "Bay" as he walked by her. Snivy remained on guard, dutifully glaring at each doorway.

Reaching the jeep, Ash moved to the passenger door, and with a little struggling he was able to open it without setting Misty down. He turned himself awkwardly so as to place her in the seat, and as he went to let go her hand shot out, gripping his shirt tight.

"No" her voice came out no more than a whisper, and Ash leaned in close to whisper back, "I have to recall our Pokemon, I'm not going far, I promise".

Unwillingly, her fingers let his shirt slip through them, and Ash reached into his pocket for their PokeBalls. He recalled Gyarados first, which turned out to be a wise choice as the furthest door burst open with a bang, and Lance sprinted into the garage with Dawn right behind him.

The noise caused Kyle to aim his rifle at Lance, and the unrecalled Pokemon to turn ready to attack him. Seeing them all, Lance skid to a stop, causing Dawn to smack in between his shoulder blades, "WHOA! It's just us"!

"Christ Lance, I nearly shot you" Kyle huffed, lowering his rifle.

"You won't have too if we don't get out of here right now" Lance retorted, moving forward once again, "there's a squadron on our ass".

"That would be our queue to go then" the blonde muttered loudly, and returned his attention to hot wiring the vehicle.

Dawn sprinted up to Ash, tackling him into a brief hug, ignoring the now caking blood he was covered in, "I'm so glad your alright! Where's Misty?! Is she safe"?!

He opened his mouth to answer her, but found he couldn't. Sure they were safe, but far from alright, so he simply motioned to the passenger door of the truck and returned to his task of recalling their Pokemon. Dawn watched him with uncertainty, because his behavior was very un-Ash like. She slowly turned to the door as Ash returned Bayleef, and cautiously stepped forward.

A gasp escaped her lips as Misty came into view…she was a mess. Her clothes were severely ruffled and stained with blood, which was also smeared across her face. Orange hair splayed randomly, frizzy and tattered, her arm was bent at an awkward angle as she held it close, and the broken look in her eye brought Dawn to tears.

"Oh Misty….".

The red head didn't acknowledge she had heard the bluenette, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"What did that monster do to you"?

This seemed to have a response, as Misty inhaled sharply at the mention of Giovanni, her eyes began to water, and she stiffened more so than seemed possible. Dawn's insides churned, she couldn't stand to see her friend like this! Misty was always so strong, so fiery! Always able to take on the world, and what life threw at her, but this….something terribly bad had happened.

The jeep's engine sputtered for a moment, then roared to life, unfortunately also alerting the searching squadron of Rocket's. Their shouts echoed down the hall Lance and Dawn had come from, causing the Champion to order, "TIME TO GO"!

Ash recalled the last of Misty's Pokemon, turning as the Rocket's burst into the room, rifles ready to fire. A torrent of anger burst from his heart, drowning out Lance's command, or Kyle's agreement. Drowning out the need to flee. Drowning out the clicking of rifles as they pointed straight at him….Rocket's…blood….Darkness….KILL!

"ASH"!

The voice was muffled, barely penetrating through, but it was enough. Dawn shouted his name once more, and the world snapped back into place just as the Rocket's opened fire. Instincts kicking in, Ash dove and rolled across the concrete, rising to his feet in a fluid motion and sprinting for the jeep.

Lance swung himself into the back as Kyle crawled into the driver seat and threw the vehicle in gear. Once Ash began to run, Dawn pulled her tiny frame up into the jeep and slammed the door behind her, ducking her head for stray bullets.

The whistles, and pings of bullets flying by him only propelled him to move faster. Because DAMMIT, Ash was not about to die while Misty still needed him. A sharp sting struck across his calf, but he ignored it and pressed on.

Kyle floored the gas pedal while holding the brake, filling the garage with echoing squeals even the alarms couldn't overpower. Lance's hand reached out for Ash as he neared, only to be pulled back as a bullet struck the metal frame near his head.

His heartbeat was pounding in his head now….kill….run….blood….Misty….Darkness…..NO! Ash leaped forward, and Lance's hand shot out once more, clasping onto his like a vice.

"GO" the Dragon Master roared, and Kyle let off the brake. Ash was only halfway in when the jeep lurched forward from the built up tension, and slammed into the garage door, splintering it to pieces as they crashed through it into the afternoon sun. He pulled himself all the way into the back, and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, and feeling the burn in his muscles.

"Oh my God" came Dawn's distressed voice, "Ash you've been shot"!

Once the words were said, it was like activating the worst stinging sensations he could ever imagine….in three different spots! Opening his eyes he immediately spotted the three bullet holes. One on his calf, his left arm, and right shoulder.

"I don't see an exit wound" Lance's voice spoke in his ear, muffled and distant, "Dawn-".

Sound stopped, and two pairs of hands touched him, but Ash was unable to feel where as he blacked out.

* * *

 **I enjoy having Kyle involved in things because I get to use some humor in places haha. It's a nice contrast to the overall dark tone of everything else, and I hope I'm mixing the two well.  
**

 **Next chapter will follow along with the other group at Shamouti, and I can guarantee that after that chapter, things will simmer down a bit. It won't be so fast paced for a little while, but certainly still expect some heavy stuff to flow our guy's directions.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. A Brewing Storm

_March 9th 2:11 p.m._

 _Shamouti Isle_

Lightning cracked somewhere in the distance, sending a wave of thunder rolling across Shamouti. On the north side of the island, facing the three elemental islands in the distance, Matilda hovered against a ledge. Raising binoculars to her face, she peered out towards the boat racing back to Fire Island. Anni and Oakley crouched beside her, watching Salamence fly in the direction of Lightning Island, and a storm that was brewing just beyond it.

No more than fifteen minutes ago, the Rocket's waiting above them on mainland informed Matilda that the island had been completely evacuated, and the Dominion's were now surging out towards the Elemental Islands. Matilda's lips curled into a smile as she focused on Brock at the front of the boat, the time to strike was drawing close.

"They handed something off" Anni spoke up.

"The two on the Salamence were definitely handed something by the squinty eyed trainer" Oakley added.

Lowering her binoculars, Matilda's silver eyes flashed in the sunlight. Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by her phone vibrating against her leg. Unclipping it from her belt, and bringing it to her ear, she answered, "what is it"?

"Matilda, ma'm. Giovanni is dead" the voice came through the speaker, causing the silver eyed Rocket to narrow her eyes in response.

"Dead? You're sure" she asked carefully. This caused Anni and Oakley to both lower their binoculars and turn their heads in unison toward Matilda.

"Yes ma'm".

"What happened"?

"Ash Ketchum and his group. They escaped from our Sinnoh base, gutting the boss as they did. This was two days ago, we've been at a loss since, and have only just now gotten our communication to go through".

Matilda stood rigidly still, only her jet black hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes flashed violently in the light, and she swallowed once. Finally speaking, she said, "understood, I'm taking command of Team Rocket".

This caused Anni and Oakley to both raise their brow high in bewilderment, giving each other a look before refocusing on the new Rocket Leader.

"Send the order for all Rocket personnel to evacuate to our main base in Johto" Matilda commanded, "and await my arrival".

"Yes ma'm! But Giovanni's last order sent those Sandshrew to our base in the Sevii Isle. Should I reroute them"?

Hearing this, Matilda couldn't help but give a small smile at the ingenuity of Giovanni.

"Negative" she replied, "in fact, keep our base there in operation. Begin work on Project Power. Use the Sandshrew for...inspiration".

"You got it ma'm! Orders will be sent out within the hour".

And then the call disconnected, leaving Matilda to address a rather curious pair of Rocket's staring at her.

"Giovanni is dead" she informed Anni and Oakley, "the time to strike is now".

* * *

Brock gripped the railing tight as Melody's boat lurched across a wave, sending them into the air, and then slapped back down onto the water. Delila grunted to herself from the impact, feeling the soreness in her body. From both her injuries, and the energy the growing baby in her stomach sapped from her. Thoughts of five months from now, giving birth to the child, penetrated her mind. Scaring her with the idea of having to perform that miracle while Dominion's might still possibly be a threat.

She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. They wouldn't do any good for the here and now! Turning to look at Brock, she spotted him eyeing the storm forming behind Lightning Island. Thunder clapped across the water, bypassing them with a surge of sound.

"That's not good" Melody said aloud, her brow knit tightly together.

"It's just a storm" Delila said over the whistling of the wind, "I think we can handle it".

Contrary to Delila's belief, Melody shook her head, and without removing her eyes from the fight above Fire Island, she said, "it's not a natural storm. It's the Prophecy repeating itself".

Brock's attention turned from the darkening clouds, and he asked, "this is what happened last time"?

Melody nodded, then replied, "disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash".

"I thought that men't they had to fight each other"?

"Well" the driver began slowly, "the harmony is disturbed, and they are clashing. It doesn't really specify how it has to happen".

"Wonderful" Delila groaned, "just what we need".

"This is why we're getting the treasures" Brock reassured her as best he could, placing his hand on her shoulder, "we knew this might happen".

"Let's just hope Ash survives this Dominion assault" Melody said non chalantly, earning a surprising glare from Brock, "what? Just saying".

Thunder boomed again, drowning out whatever Brock just mumbled under his breath. Delila's hand found its way to her shoulder and wrapped itself in Brock's, linking the two together. His tension physically relaxed a tiny bit, but his gaze swiveled back and forth between Fire Island and the storm.

Melody sighed, then glanced back at the spiky haired trainer, "look, I'm sorry, but it's just that Ash literally did almost die last time, and that was just with the Legendary Birds. These creatures added into the mix will only make it worse. I believe in Ash, I do...but he's just one man".

Brock hardened his jaw, taking in what the brunette was saying, but not turning to make eye contact.

"No" he replied carefully, choosing his words precisely, "he's not. He's all of us. And if we're there to support him, then he'll get the job done. I've seen it happen more times than I can count".

Hearing the assured tone behind Brock's voice, Melody herself could almost believe it.

"Then what are you waiting for" she began, "go get Lugia"!

With that, she spun the boat so that it slowed and drifted right up to the rocky bank of Fire Island, beside the stony staircase leading up to the volcano. With a half smile to Melody, he turned to Delila and said, "I'll be back"!

She protested the kiss he tried to plant on her forehead, standing up beside him, "oh no! I'm going with you"!

"Like Hell you are" Brock sputtered, taken back by her rising to her feet.

"We don't have time to debate this so let's go" the pink hair woman argued, and before Brock could stop her, she jumped from the boat and began sprinting up the stone stairway.

"Delila wait"!

Brock flung himself over the railing, chasing after the pregnant woman. Melody remained where she was and drummed her fingers along the steering wheel. She sighed to herself, "son of a bitch".

No use in just waiting here, so giving the wheel one good smack, she too vaulted over the rail and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Salamence snorted as the thunder boomed by them, vibrating May's core. She leaned around Cameron to get a better look at the forming storm, gripping him tighter as she did so, just in case she slipped.

"Doesn't look so bad" he commented, feeling her movement. The wind pushed his shaggy hair into her face as it gained strength. Lucky, being in front he didn't have to deal with her hair blowing across him.

"It could get bad" she countered, "a storm is, well, a storm".

"That was enlightning" he sniggered, "you should be a weather forecaster".

She pinched his chest with her fingertips, causing him to yelp in shock and utter, "was that necessary"?

Unable to help the grin forming, she replied, "don't tease me".

"Typical girl" Cameron sighed, "always taking away all the fun-ACK! Yeesh, so violent. Think I'll start calling you a Dominion-GAH! What was that last one for"?!

May didn't answer, simply enjoying the carefree moment with a smile as they soared towards Lightning Island. Cameron, after noticing she wasn't going to reply, half cocked his head back so he could see her. With a sly grin plastered on his face, he threatened, "maybe I'll just not kiss you again".

Cocking one eyebrow, she leaned back ever so slightly, "really"?

"Really!-AGH! Hey, that-ACK! I was just-GRR- May wo- I just- dammit- st- WOMAN WILL YOU STOP"!

She broke into a fit of laughter at his outburst, giving him one last pinch to prove her dominance.

"GAAAHHHH" he fidgeted in place, craning his neck back to look at the brunette, "I swear to God if the world wasn't on the verge of ending I would toss you into the ocean without a second thought-"

Her lips met his and shut him up with a muffled "hmph". When she pulled away, she locked her blue eyes with his deep green ones and wrapped her arms tighter around his chest.

"Ok maybe with a second thought" he corrected himself hazily.

"We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk about this yet" she started, flicking her eyes over to the growing ever closer island, "but I really like you, and should we survive everything...um, you think we could see where this goes"?

Cameron's expression shifted to that of surprise, then he chuckled and replied, "I thought we had already silently agreed on that".

"Yea, guess we did". His smile was so warm and inviting, what took her so long to give into it?! Salamence skipped a wing beat and dropped a few feet rapidly, causing both trainers to shout in surprise.

"Not cool buddy" Cameron complained, giving his Dragon a flick on the back, "we were having a moment".

Salamence snorted and rolled its eyes, resuming its lightning pace towards the island, which they were nearly there now. Flapping its wings rapidly to create a softer landing, Salamence hit the ground with a few thuds and growled.

The island shook with a mighty caw, and lightning shot into the sky behind the rise that obscured the rest of the island from their view. The answer to the question May had asked herself on Ice Island was answered as a massive, yellow bird, with sharp feathers, rose into the air. Zapdos had arrived for the fight, or more accurately, was defending its island.

Dozens of Dominion's flew through the air after it, blasting their yellow pulses of energy at the Legendary. Zapdos dodged one, then launched a series of electric arcs that fazed the energy balls into nothing.

A stray bolt of lightning struck a foot to the right of Salamence and the Dragon roared in shock. It jolted backwards, causing both Cameron and May to lose their grip and slide to the ground with a crash.

May landed hard on her back, knocking the breath from her lungs. She gasped for air as as she rolled to sit on her hands and knees, tears forming in her eyes out of reaction. Zapdos' caw rang down from the heavens, angry and terrifying. Yellow burts of light flickered across the rocky ground below her like a strobe light, and May found herself glad she had turned her back.

Metallic shrieks echoed immediately after the light show, sending chills up May's spine. Then a pair of hands wrapped underneath her arms, and hoisted her to her feet. Regaining her breath, Cameron's voice commanded behind her, "Salamence, watch our heads"!

She turned to see the Dragon take flight once again, circling above them fluidly. Cameron's hand snaked its way into May's and he pulled her as he started to run, "let's get that treasure and get the Hell out of here"!

"Agreed" she wheezed, her lungs still aching from the sudden lack of breath.

The storm was almost on top of them now, indicated by the rain beginning to sprinkle down. Thunder rolled across the island, deafening all sounds of the fight above them for a brief moment. The daylight grew dimmer as the heavy storm clouds floated in front of the sun, blocking most of its rays from view.

"Any idea where to look for the shrine" Cameron asked, trudging his way up the hill.

"Nope" May replied, "guess we'll just have to look fast".

"Yea, I'd hate to still be here when the center of that storm hits"!

As if recognizing it was mentioned, lightning clapped up in the clouds, crashing more thunder down to the island. Salamence growled in response, casting a wary eye skyward.

At the top of the hill, Cameron slowed, examining the island which he could surprisingly see all of from his vantage point. May joined him, taking the moment to rest her lungs, and regain her lost breath. The majority of the island continued to rise upwards, peaking at the northern most end.

Zapdos cried out angrily, lighting up the heavens with a surge of electrical arcs. Dominion's scattered like ants, weaving through the currents to avoid getting fried. Twirling its way through an assortment of yellow energy balls, the Legendary Bird swooped low to the island, arcing electricity across the ground. Cameron's eyes followed the bird, but halted as it shot past their target. The shrine for Lightning Island! Perched at the peak of the highest slope.

"There" he pointed, leading the way he sprinted down the hill. May went to follow him, but a flash of yellow caught her eye.

"CAMERON"!

Salamence opened its maw wide and let loose a Dragon Rage that collided with the yellow energy ball in a fiery explosion, five feet from Cameron. He blasted off his feet, hitting the ground and rolling down the hill. May raced after him, desperately trying to catch the tumbling man, but it was no use. He rolled to a stop halfway to the bottom, covered in dirt and grass stains, coughing as he tried to rise on his knees.

Her hands clasped his upper arm as she reached him, trying to help him up, "are you ok"?!

"Peachy" he muttered, wincing as he applied pressure on his leg, "I'll be fine".

The Dominion responsible landed behind them, leering down with its yellow stare. Gazing them over like a victorious hunter after it has caught its prey. Salamence roared, tucking in its wings and dive bombing the creature. A second Dominion crashed into the Dragon, knocking it off course and slicing a deep gash in its side.

Striking the ground with a puff of dust, the Dragon rose back to its feet and bellowed at the dark being. It retaliated by screeching, and firing its lightning. Salamence fought back with another Dragon Rage, connecting the two attacks mid air in a grand detonation.

The first Dominion hurled itself at the humans, slicing through the air with all three arms. May shoved all her body weight into Cameron, successfully taking him to the ground and dodging the sharp claws. Her smaller frame landed on his chest, and behind her Cameron saw the monster turning for another assault.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled to the side as the claws pierced into the dirt. The duo toppled over one another, rolling the rest of the way down the hill. Cameron maintained his grip, keeping May firmly pressed to his chest to lessen the impact between their bodies. Her eyes slammed shut as dirt threatened to get in them, and she subconsciously held her breath before each slam.

When they came to a stop with a heavy thud, May was on her back, with Cameron's weight lying on top of her. He grunted as his arm muscles worked to lift him up, and May opened her eyes, catching his as he looked down at her. Their noses were only an inch apart, and May couldn't help the furious blush that formed in her cheeks. This was quite an awkward position to be lying.

It didn't last however, as the Dominion up the hill screeched down at them, taking flight into the air. Snapping himself rather reluctantly from the moment, Cameron jumped up and reached for another PokeBall. May beat him to it, shouting, "Go Blaziken"!

"BLAZE" the fiery fighting type emerged in a burst light, arms already up in a fighting stance.

"High Jump Kick"!

Acknowledging May's order, Blaziken jumped straight up and forward, lightning fast for the Dominion. Its foot connected with the creatures face, sending it hurtling backwards into the hillside.

Salamence took flight to avoid a lightning attack from the other Dominion, and twirled past the dark monster, speeding towards its trainer. Cameron had to duck as the Dragon soared directly overhead, Body Slamming a Dominion that had been coming up behind them.

"Thanks buddy"!

"Cameron"!

May's frightful gasp made him glance at her, then turn his eyes the same direction she was staring in terror. Which was all around them...Dominion after Dominion thudded to the ground, encircling them in a ring of dark stares. Camerona and May backed into each other, turning in circles as more Dominion's trapped them where they stood, yellow eyes glowing with hatred as they bared their jagged teeth gleefully.

"Cameron" May's voice was barely a whisper, at a loss and shaking in fear. They didn't have enough Pokemon to handle this many Dominion's at once. Blaziken battled outside of the ring of creatures, desperately trying to break through the ranks. Above them Salamence roared at a pair of pursuing Dominion's swerving chaotically to avoid being sliced apart. "What now"?

"Cover your ears" he replied sternly, then reached down into his shoe.

The frontline Dominion's screeched and charged, raising their arms high for an attack. With a glint of purple, Cameron plucked the MasterBall from its hiding place, and tossed it open. May instantly wished she would have listened when the very air shook in a booming roar as Groudon emerged before them all, ready to destroy its opponent. Dominion's halted in their tracks at seeing the towering Legendary leering down at them, it's upper lip twitching as it growled.

"I assume you remember these guys" Cameron shouted so his Pokemon could hear him, "take me out"!

Not needing to be told twice, Groudon bellowed deafeningly and blasted a white hot beam of plasma straight down at the evil bastards. They scattered in ugly metallic shrieks, each of them forgetting about the humans and focusing on the newly arrived Legendary. Seeing their opening, Cameron shouted, "keep them busy guys! Wait until my signal"!

"You too Blaziken"!

Both Pokemon snorted to show they heard, and Cameron only hoped Groudon heard as well as it shook the island with another roar. Taking their chance, May and Cameron resumed their sprint towards the Shrine, beelining directly for it. The ground began to slope upward as they ran, slowing their progress. May cursed under her breath as she stumbled, but quickly regained herself and continued.

The rain fell harder now, soaking into their clothes, weighing them down and causing their feet to slip on the torrents of water running down the slope. Lightning flashed among the clouds repeatedly, and Zapdos cawed extensively. Flapping its massive wings, a lightning bolt struck the bird, then another and another and another, storing into the Legendary.

With a massive boom, Zapdos unleashed the built up lightning, scattering the powerful arcs far and wide. Striking Dominion's, hitting Groundon, random places along the island, and even out into the ocean. May and Cameron bobbed through the bolts, throwing up their arms to shield their eyes from the dirt blasted into the air. With a squeak, May's shoe slipped on a rock and she collapsed to her knee. Unable to hear her call out from the storm and Zapdos' lightning, Cameron ran on, growing closer to the shrine.

One of Zapdos' final lightning strikes slammed into the shrine, obliterating it into thousands of rocky pieces. A flash of yellow rocketed out of the flying debris, and Cameron dove through the air, stretching out his arms far ahead of him. His fingertips closed around the sphere, and he quickly pulled it close to him as he smacked back to the now muddy dirt, sliding a few feet down the slope in the process.

May stopped his downward slide with her hand, and he jumped at her touch, but his fearful expression quickly changed to that of victory. He held the Lightning Treasure up for her to see, grinning wildly, "we got em"!

"Now let's get the Hell out of here" May shouted over the rain.

She gripped his hand to help him up, but something pricked into her neck, and her world went fuzzy. She was aware of Cameron's voice calling out to her, Zapdos cawing in the sky, and Groudon's angry roar, but soon everything went silent.

* * *

Delila skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs, nearly causing Brock to crash into her.

"Get back down there" he ordered through heavy breaths, but she ignored him, her eyes following Lugia, Moltres, and Articuno soaring overhead. Sending their most powerful attacks at the assaulting Dominion's.

"How are we going to get Lugia's attention"?

"Delila! Dammit I said-".

"I know what you said" she snapped, turning her eyes on him directly, "I love you Brocky, but right now we have bigger things to worry about"!

Her tone was soft, yet fierce, and it somehow penetrated straight through his chest. As much as he wanted her to be safe, deep down he knew she was right. There was far too much at stake to only worry about one particular person. Wouldn't stop him from protecting her though!

With a heavy sigh, he nodded and said, "you're right".

"Did I miss the lovers spat" Melody caught up, panting and looking between the two.

Giving a weak smile, Delila turned her gaze back to the sky and repeated, "so how do we get Lugia's attention"?

Up above Lugia tucked in its wings and dove out of the way as a distraction for Articuno to fire an Ice Beam, catching a Dominion off guard and solidifying it in a block of solid ice that plummeted straight down into the volcano pit.

"I think I can help with that" the Shamouti woman stepped forward, procuring her Ocarina from seemingly nowhere, catching Brock off guard and causing him to look her up and down to see where she pulled it from.

Placing the tip to her lips, Melody began to play a soft, soothing tune that pressed its way into Brock's soul. He had heard the story from Ash, and assumed this must be the same tune Melody played all those years ago.

Sure enough, Lugia paused from firing its attacks at Dominion's and glanced down. Moltres protected the stronger Legendary from a Dominion with a massive blast of fire. Seeing the group standing below, Lugia seemed to be amazed they had come back.

"Lugia" Delila called, "you must flee! Lead the Legendary Birds away from here"!

Melody ceased her playing to shout, "the Prophecy is repeating itself"!

To prove her point, she pointed to the storm that was growing larger by the second and nearly to Fire Island, "until the Chosen One can restore balance you must go! Shamouti is lost"!

Lugia's gaze swung towards the storm as thunder clapped across the ocean. A Dominion launched itself at the Legendary, but Articuno cut it off with another Ice Beam.

"You are right" they heard Lugia's voice come down, "we will flee until the final fight, but you must bring the Chosen One as soon as possible"!

"We will" Brock shouted, removing the Ice Treasure from his pocket and holding it up, "half of his work is already done"!

Seeming surprised, but pleased, Lugia turned to his fellow Legendaries and cried its melodic call. The bird of fire, and the bird of ice shifted their courses, twirling through the hordes of Dominion's buzzing through the air like wasps.

Spotting a flash of something dark headed their way, Delila cried out to Melody, who saw the Dominion charging her and dove just in time. Not paying attention to her destination, she hit the stairs descending down to the shrine platform that hung over the pit and tumbled down the stone steps one by one. Her head struck the rocky floor at the bottom with a sickening smack, causing her world to spin in a colorful daze.

"Melody" both other young adults shouted, and raced down the stairs, only Brock added, "Steelix, I choose you"! Throwing his PokeBall down the stairs, the giant steel snake roared into existence.

"Keep the Dominion's back"!

Seeing a new target, a handful of Dominion's broke away from the fight above and zoomed down towards the massive Pokemon. Lightning struck against Steelix, but they deflected right off its shiny body and exploded into the walls of the volcano, cracking the structure.

Brock reached Melody first, who was holding her head with both her hands as she tried to steady her twirling sight. Blood dripped in between her fingertips, and Brock pried her hand away to look the wound over. Seeing it was only a minor gash, he told her, "worst case you have a minor concussion. Come on"!

Delila reached them as he began to help her up, and the pink haired woman grabbed the brunettes other side to help heave. Steelix shook the platform as its tail crashed into the ground from swatting at a Dominion. A splat of yellow blood burst from underneath the giant tail, telling Brock Steelix was doing his job...but for how much longer? He didn't want to bare losing another Pokemon.

Something exploded at their feet, sending dust, chunks of rock, and the group into the air. Brock crashed on his back, wheezing from the impact and trying to blink the dust from his eyes. "De-Delila" he coughed.

"I'm ok" she huffed, shuffling beside him and glancing around for the source of the detonation, which wasn't that hard to find.

A Dominion glowered over them, rearing back its third arm to swipe down and slash them to pieces. Steelix had other plans, HeadButting the Dominion square in the side, hurtling it into the volcano wall with a crack and a crunch.

Lugia's call sang from above, much less soothing and more forceful. Moltres and Articuno cawed in response, twisting through the air to cease their attacks and follow their leader. The Ice Bird spun, avoiding a string of lightning attacks, and fluttering the sparkling snow from its body. Lugia blasted the few daring Dominion's who tried to charge it head on, knocking them out of the sky and down to the growing ever violent ocean.

Brock wiped the dirt from his eyes as rain began to sprinkle down, splotching his already ruined clothing. The storm was directly over them now, and lightning flashed among the clouds.

"We have to go" Melody called, one hand still stopping the flow of blood from her head as she tried to stand.

Thunder boomed across the island, rattling the stone beneath them. Delila and Brock were only just on their feet, and swiftly helping Melody, when a caw from the sky rang down.

Moltres beats its wings furiously, sending out heat wave after heat wave, trying desperately to keep the Dominion's which had it surrounded at bay. It launched a gigantic stream of fire across the sky, searing flesh of Dominion's too slow to swerve for safety.

In the clap of lightning, and the roar of thunder, Moltres' cry of pain was muffled as a Dominion from below shot through the birds chest, exploding out the back in a mass of blood and meat.

"NO" the scream ripped from Melody's throat as the Legendary's wings stopped beating against the wind.

Lugia cried out in its own pain at seeing the fallen Bird of Fire, and Articuno soon joined. The Dominion's took advantage of the moment of stunning sensation that swept over the group on the island, swooping in at breakneck speed.

Delila saw them coming too late, and before the scream could escape her, the yellow eyes of a Dominion were two feet before her. SMASH! Steelix brought its tail down as a barrier between the dark creatures and the humans. The Dominion leading the charge flattened beneath the behemoth snakes tail. Two of the Dominion's unable to swerve up in time slammed headfirst into Steelix, stopping them dead on.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled once more as Moltres' body crumpled against the platform, the fires it once had extinguished. Melody tried to step for the bird, but Brock held her back, "there's nothing we can do".

Knowing he was right, Melody forced herself to look away. So they pressed on, Steelix using any attack necessary to keep the Dominion's from swooping in. Though that didn't stop them from trying, or taking the fight to the steel Pokemon.

Up above, Lugia led Articuno away, flying swiftly away from the island with Dominion's giving chase. Brock prayed they could get away, Pokemon and human alike, and keep their lives in the process. They just had to!

Steelix followed them up the stairs, crushing the stone beneath it as the snake traveled, and making it hard for them to maintain perfect balance as the ground rumbled. The rain picked up, pouring down as if the very sky was crying for Moltres.

What would they do about the Prophecy now? Wasn't Moltres needed to maintain balance in the world? Would Ash no longer be able to restore said balance?

"We can't think about it" Delila stated. Brock twisted his head to look at her incredulously, how could she read his thoughts like she did?

"One thing at a time Brocky" she stated, "it's written all over your face. We'll get something figured out, I know it"! How could this woman always be so positive?! Guess that was why he loved her.

"I can still drive" Melody interrupted as they reached the boat, "you can stop babying me now". She pulled her bloody hand away from her head, left their support, and gripped the rail to haul herself into the boat, "you act like I hit my head or something".

Multiple detonations lit up behind them, and Steelix bellowed in pain. Spinning rapidly, Brock saw the chain bursts of Dominion lightning streaking across his Pokemon's body, cracking the steel shell.

"NO"! He gripped Steelix's PokeBall, pointing it to recall, but a streak of lightning exploded into the ground between him and the boat, chipping away the rocky edge. Brock and Delila blasted onto their faces, and the boat sloshed out into the ocean.

"HOLD ON GUYS" Melody shouted, firing up the engine, but the growing ever violent weather swept the boat further away from the island.

Brock clambered to his knees, Steelix's PokeBall sparking in his hand, a crack running along the side of it. Metal shrieks filled the air around them as Dominion after Dominion pointed their arms directly at Steelix, and unleashed a storm of lightning upon the giant Pokemon.

Brock screamed as the steel warped, and broke. Blood cascaded through the cracks, contrasting greatly against the shiny body. Steelix howled in pain, mixing terribly with the screeches of joy coming from the Dominion's. Then with a deafening boom, Steelix collapsed to the ground.

"STEELIX"!

"BROCK NO"!

Delila gripped his arm tight, attempting to prevent him from running off, but her shoes were sliding across the rocks. With an opening now available, the Dominion's faced them, glowering down from above. Brock scowled back, ready to rip the creatures apart himself. Delila pulled with all she had, desperately trying to get Brock moving the other direction. Then with a chilling, echoing cry of metal, the Dominion's blasted their lightning at the couple. Brock stopped struggling to get to Steelix and whipped around, taking Delila into his arms and shielding her from the incoming attacks.

Which never connected...they deflected off course and exploded against the side of the volcano with a quaking boom. Voices shouted around the couple, ordering some kind of attack against the Dominion's. For a moment, Brock assumed May and Cameron had arrived...but he was sadly mistaken as Matilda stepped into his vision with a wide sneer.

"Keep them back" she demanded, not taking her silver eyes off Brock.

Letting go of Delila to open another PokeBall, Brock raised it high only to receive a sharp blow to the back of his head. He hit the ground with a thud, motionless as Delila shouted his name.

Out at sea, Melody could clearly see Team Rocking storming the island, firing some strange purple colored pulse at the Dominion's. They apparently didn't like it, as they retreated with angry screeches. Knowing she would be unable to help, the brunette reluctantly turned her boat away from the island. Telling herself she would meet up with the League at the evacuation point in Unova and send help back for the others, Melody shoved the throttle forward and shot further out to sea!

* * *

 _March 10th 1:26 a.m._

May jerked awake unable to breathe properly, like her lungs were being constricted with a chain. She took long winded gasps rapidly, feeling her heartbeat going a mile a minute. Ticking echoed around a seemingly empty room, bouncing back and forth through her ears.

"Hey, she's awake. May? May"?

The voice was familiar, but fuzzy...well, everything was fuzzy. Fading in and out as she desperately tried to control her breathing and still her heart.

"What's wrong with her"?

"It must be an after effect from that narcotic".

She recognized one of the voices now.

"Cameron" she mumbled, suddenly aware how very dry her throat was. There was a shuffling, followed by his voice speaking soothingly, "right here, just take a minute. Breathe in...and out".

He instructed her again, and she focused on matching her breaths with his commands. In...and out. The room began to come into focus, dark, grimy, concrete walls surrounding her, and an archway blockaded by cast iron bars. She could not see Cameron, but Brock was opposite her in another cell across the isle, staring at her in concern. Her heartbeat slowed, and May could suddenly feel the cold sweat pouring from her body. Yuck...

"Where are we" her throat cracked dryly.

"Team Rocket's main base in Johto" Brock answered her, gripping the bars to his cell tight, "they ambushed us".

Fear rushing into her heart, May reached around into her pocket where she had stuffed Mew's MasterBall. It was gone!

Brock's expression dropped, and he lowered his head, "Matlilda already came by to gloat they had Mew".

"Bragging was more like it" Delila spoke up from somewhere else May could not see.

"She did a lot of bragging, actually" Cameron's voice came beside May's own cell, and she scooted to his wall. Leaning her head against the bars, she said, "what about Melody? And the Treasures"?

"Melody got away" Brock answered her, "but Team Rocket has the Treasures locked away somewhere in the base".

Dammit, well at least Melody might be able to send help...May sighed, "at least we're all together".

"For now".

May looked up at Brock, who had spoken in such a tone of hurt, it shocked her. But seeing his mixed expression of angst and fear, she knew why. Matilda had them all, right where she wanted them...including the former member of Team Rocket. Wait! Did she already reveal who? No, judging by the look on Brock's face, he still didn't know.

"What are we going to do" Delila's voice bounced from somewhere May still could not see.

"I don't know" Brock answered her, slowly pulling his eyes away from May and looking at the floor, "I'm not sure there is anything we can do".

"Come on Brocky, don't say that! We'll figure something out"!

"There might be a way we can unhinge the cell doors" Cameron mused, shuffling over in the cell next to May.

"If we had our Pokemon we could-OUR POKEMON" the brunette realized horrifically, "Cameron what happened to them"?!

It took him too long to answer for May's comfort, and she could practically feel him not wanting to reply, but he did, "they're gone. They tried to save us from Team Rocket, but...Matilda only bothered returning Groudon to his MasterBall. She...she had Salamence and Blaziken shot".

The stinging numbness that ran through May's body didn't last long, easily replaced by rage exploding through her nervous system, "THAT BITCH! I'll make her wish she never heard the name Team Rocket"!

"Is that so"?

The womanly voice floated down the hall, mockingly calm, with a hint of pride. Heels clicked on the concrete floor as they approached May's cell, and Matilda's silver eyes appeared in front of her.

"Do tell me how you plan on doing that"?

The snarl that escaped May surprised even herself as she slammed herself against the bars, growling at the black haired Rocket, "open this cell bitch and I'll show you"!

Brock's awed expression would have been hysterical if May's anger didn't radiate through each of them. Looking at the two women, bets would logically be placed on Matilda. She was tall and burly, made to be a fighter. While May was more compact, yet busty.

Matilda only curled one side of her mouth into a smile, and said calmly, "you're not a match for me girlie. Don't flatter yourself".

May's arm shout out through the bars, reaching for the silver eyed bitch, but falling short by a foot. A single amused chuckle rose in the back of Matilda's throat, and she turned away to Brock as the brunette growled curses.

"Such riff raff you hang around with" she scolded, stepping forward to Brock's cell, "a cutie with such potential wasted on these...friends. You could be so much more in Team Rocket".

Delila made a sound that could be clearly translated as ' _back off from my man'_ , and Brock snorted, "as if! Desperate for help much"?

"I have every available resource I'll ever need" the black haired Rocket shrugged, "I wouldn't admit you into the ranks. Ketchum has been a terrible influence on the lot of you".

"Ash is a better man than you'll ever be" Cameron spoke up, "oh shit, did I just call you a man? How disrespectful of me".

"Well she's built like one" Delila mocked harshly.

The smirk on Matilda's face vanished, replaced by a cocked jaw and an angry look as she stared at Brock.

"I came to retrieve my former employee" she informed them, whatever tiny amount of warmth had been in her voice turning icy cold. She turned away from Brock and walked out of his and May's eyesight, "I'll be moving them to a more...uncomfortable location".

Her footsteps echoed down the hall, but she stopped when no one answered, argued, or retaliated against her.

"So" she began, realization striking her like a match, "they don't know who it is? Interesting. Why wouldn't you want them to know? Embarrassed"?

Whoever she was talking to did not reply, and May's fingertips gripped the iron bars fiercely, mimicking Brock's as they waited for an answer.

"Let's keep them guessing" Matilda's icy voice was coated in amusement, "take them both".

Grunt's that neither May nor Brock could see, opened cell doors with loud, echoing clangs.

"NO" both of them shouted together, but Matilda merely laughed.

"Hey easy! I just had my hair styled" Cameron's voice spoke up as scuffling erupted next to May, followed by a thud and a grunt of pain.

"Cameron" she called, pressing herself further into the bars as she tried to see, "leave him alone assholes"!

Delila squeaked and cried out for Brock, who shouted in rage, "LEAVE HER ALONE"!

A smack rang across the cells and Brock yanked violently on his cage, "DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S PREGNANT"!

A gasp shot out of his mouth the instant pregnant escaped his lips. The scuffling stopped, and Matilda's footsteps were the only sounds bouncing around the cells.

"Really now" her voice was low, full of pure ecstasy, "guess that means you won't be any trouble then eh Brock? Take them to Wing D"!

And just like that the scuffling resumed, and the two being hauled from the cells could be heard putting up a fight. Then the door slammed shut, leaving only Brock and May's shouts in the room.

"DELILA"!

"BRING THEM BACK"!

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter! The world certainly is in a pretty pickle isn't it? I think we can all agree, Team Rocket sucks lol.**

 **P.S. I'm personally enjoying toying with the identity of the former Rocket in the group. Who was it? You'll all still have to wait and seeeeee :p**


	14. Worries and Waiting

_March 7th 1:49 p.m._

 _Sinnoh_

"I don't see an exit wound" Lance barked, casting his rifle aside, "Dawn, I need some help"!

Ash's eyes closed, and he went limp. His head lolling against the side of the jeep as Kyle maneuvered their way down the road. Speeding as fast as they could away from that Rocket base.

Dawn gave Misty's hand a quick squeeze, then hurriedly climbed past her, over the seat, and hit her knee as she landed in the back. The red head's trancelike state lifted, and she spun her torso, peering over the seat at Ash. Seeing the blood oozing out of his bullet wounds, mixing into the drying blood he was covered with. Dawn sidled up next to Lance as he applied pressure to Ash's shoulder.

"The bullets grazed over his calf and arm" Lance spewed rapidly, "we're going to have to dig the one out of his shoulder".

"We have to what" Dawn paled, her stomach churning as she fully took in Ash's appearance for the first time.

There was so much blood on him, bruises, cuts...his hand and fingers were purple and swollen. He looked terrible, like he had been in a war zone for a solid week...hard to believe it'd only been a little over a day.

"Kyle! Knife"!

Placing his knee against the steering column, Kyle removed one hand from the wheel and dug into his pocket. Procuring it, he tossed it back to Lance, who caught it swiftly.

"Ok Dawn" he continued, "I'll need you to hold him as still as possible. The jolts from the jeep are going to be bad enough, but if he wakes up and thrashes around, I may cut something I shouldn't. Understand"?

She nodded weakly, swallowed, and steadied her shaky breath. Lance pulled Ash forward, placing him on his chest, and pushed a knee into the younger man. Taking a long breath, Lance spared a glance up at Misty, who was watching Ash with a pained expression.

"You may not want to watch this".

Her eyes flicked to his, telling him she had to see if he'd be alright. But then they narrowed, and she asked, "I thought you couldn't treat injuries"?

Remembering just before arriving in Sinnoh when Ash had struck his head, Lance actually gave Misty a weak smile. "I can't, but I've been shot more times than I care to admit".

Dawn's jawline tightened, but she said nothing, and Lance quickly returned his attention to Ash and dug the knife into the bullet wound. It was almost instant, Ash roared in pain, jerking his body harshly. Dawn played her part, having to completely crawl onto his back and shove her body weight against him to hold him in place. Misty winced as the fresh blood squirted up across the hilt and Lance's hand. He shoved the knife in deeper, gritting his teeth to help maintain his focus.

Ash bellowed louder, his screams ripping into Misty's ears. Causing her heart to grow angry at Lance for hurting him further. Twice she almost screamed for him to stop, to leave the black haired man alone, but twice she reminded herself this had to be done.

And finally, a metallic clink on the floor told them Lance had removed the bullet. Ash was immediately silent once more, his breathing ragged. Dawn hesitated, but removed herself from his back, keeping a hand on him to hopefully be of comfort in some small way. Misty's breath held in her lungs as she waited for someone to speak, anyone.

Wiping Kyle's knife off on his cape, Lance did first, "we have to get somewhere safe, secluded. He's needed medical attention since we arrived in Sinnoh. I'm a little surprised he's gone this long without it".

"Where do you think the nearest hospital is" Dawn asked, only to be cut short by Lance, "I said secluded. All cities and towns will, or should, be fully evacuated, and we can't risk the Dominion's attacking. We'll have to treat Ash to the best we can do".

Silence. As much as both of the girls wanted to argue, he was right.

"I'll see what I can find" Kyle spoke up, finally slowing their speeding vehicle so that the trees were no longer streaking blurs of green and brown.

"Dawn" the Dragon Master continued, much softer now, "I need you to patch Ash up the best you can right now. I'll set Misty's arm, had my fair share of broken bones too".

The bluenette nodded, catching Lance's eye for a moment. A breath of relief filled her up, all of them were together, and alive at least. Not necessarily in a good place, but alive. He turned away, scooting up the the front seat, "let me see".

With a bit of pain shooting through her arm, which was cocked in a way it shouldn't be, Misty raised it and carefully rested it on the back of her seat. Lance ran his fingertips softly along her forearm, and instantly she almost yanked it away. Giovanni's touch flashed through her mind...his callused fingertips brushing against her skin, his hot breath on her neck...She only stopped herself by forcing the fact through her mind that it was only Lance touching her.

"Oh yea, this is gunna hurt" he said apprehensively. Taking her arm in both his hands, enticing Misty to suck in air through her teeth, he swallowed once and asked, "ready"?

Gritting her teeth, and closing her eyes, she nodded. Lance rotated the bent part of her forearm to realign it up with the rest. Searing pain as if her arm were on fire, exploded its ways through her nerves, making her open her mouth and quietly emit a noise between a scream and a grunt. He continued twisting and pushing, until her arm no longer looked abnormal, but aligned as if all she had were a massive bruise.

"Ok, worst parts over".

Letting her arm carefully rest back against the seat, Lance reached to his neck and unfastened his cape. Whipping it around, he gently raised Misty's arm once more, and wrapped the bottom half of it around and around. Then he pulled the top part across her back and slung it under her forearm, creating the worst homemade sling Misty had ever seen, but it worked.

Dawn, meanwhile, peeled Ash's bloody shirt back. Examining his shoulder wound carefully. The blood flow had already ceased tremendously, so she sighed in more relief. If someone would have told her months ago that agreeing to help Professor Rowan at the temple men't she would be doctoring Ash in the back of a speeding jeep...she probably would have snorted.

Ripping the bottom of her shirt, she pulled it harshly, yanking a long strip away from the rest. Leaving her midrif exposed to the wind blowing by. She wrapped the fabric tight around Ash's shoulder, hooking it under his armpit and tying a knot to hold it in place. Next she tore another piece off her sleeve, and dabbed at the wet blood across his body, wiping away the dirt and grime with it. Multiple spots were already caked over, so she focused on only the places she could clean.

Once her sleeve could soak up no more, she discarded it and tore the other one off. She set to work wiping away at his cuts, so as to see them better and judge if they needed attention. Only the bullet gashes seemed to require aid. Ripping more fabric from the bottom of her shirt, she tied the pieces around his calf and arm, hoping that would clot the wounds for now.

"He hasn't opened his eyes" Misty's voice made her jump, but she was right, Ash had yet to reawaken.

"Shock and blood loss" Lance tossed, "I'd be surprised if he was awake".

More silence followed, and Dawn discarded her second sleeve to examine Ash's hand. In an educated guess, his fingers were certainly broken, and had been for a while.

"That happened back at the wedding" Misty explained quietly, her eyes glued to her lover.

"I'll need to set them too" Lance sighed, moving closer to Dawn, "we'll need something to act as a splint so he doesn't move them".

"We don't have anything like that" the bluenette said, casting a glance around the bumpy jeep.

"Use the empty rifle clip" Kyle spoke up, "place it on the back of his hand, and tie it tight".

Catching Dawn's eye, Lance shrugged, "guess that'll have to do for now".

He reached for his rifle, pulling it closer and pressing the release. The clip slid into his palm, and he once again discarded the rifle. Tearing fabric from his own shirt so Dawn didn't have to anymore, Lance pulled Ash's fingers straight. Popping them one by one, and then set the clip and tied it firmly.

"Now we just need somewhere to lay low".

"Still working on it" their driver muttered.

They fell into silence as the jeep roared on, bouncing down the rocky road. Hours passed, and Ash still would not wake up. Misty's eye remained glued to his motionless body, unwilling to glance away for anything. Dawn's eyes had glossed over as she slipped into deep thoughts. She was glad Lance and Kyle were here, but was worried about why. Hadn't they left for Unova? Evacuating Professor Rowan and his research? She watched their helicopter leave after all. Maybe they traded duties somewhere along the way. No need to worry, right?

Or maybe...something bad had happened. Well then how did they find her?

"Lance"

Her voice was soft, scared for an answer, but she had to ask, "how did you guys find us"?

Lance, who had been leaning against the side of the jeep watching the trees of the forest rush by, shifted uncomfortably the minute she said his name. Knowing this was coming sooner or later, he let out a sigh, "we never made it away from the Temple. Team Rocket hijacked our helicopter".

No need to worry..."Professor Rowan"?

The red spiky haired man swallowed, "he's dead".

Her eyes burned, but she blinked her tears back. Now was not the time to cry.

"We tracked Team Rocket back to their base because we couldn't allow them to have Rowan's research" Lance continued, "even if it killed us, but we found you. Somehow that research isn't as important as you guys".

He tried to finish on a note of humor, but it fell flat. Dawn pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and tucking her chin into the crack. Ash's head lolled back and forth as Kyle ran over a bump in the road.

"We're together now" Lance tried reassuringly, "whole or not. Now we just need to find a way to Unova".

 _"Pure hearts...Ash, Dawn, Gary"._ The bluenette snapped her head up, jerking her gaze to the others in the vehicle.

"Who whispered that" she demanded.

The others turned to her quizzically, even Misty pulled her eyes from Ash, but only for a moment.

"Whispered what" Lance asked with a frown.

"Something about me and Ash" she said, narrowing her eyes as if she could see through the others, but none of them claimed credit.

 _"Pure hearts...three, always and for eternity"._ Ok, she knew for sure she heard that whispered this time! But no one moved, it hadn't come from the others. Did they not hear it at all? By the way they were looking at her concernedly, no they had not.

 _"Dawn..."._ Her eyes snapped to Ash, it had come from him!

"Very funny Ash" she scolded, "don't make me think I'm going crazy".

Nothing. He didn't move, or chuckle. Just continued his light breathing at a steady pace.

"Since when did you become such a good actor" she said mockingly, "come on I know it was you"!

"Dawn" Misty interrupted gently, "Ash isn't awake".

" _Pure hearts..."._ There it was again, the whispering, but Dawn's breath hitched in her throat. Ash's lips had not moved, but she was sure the sounds were radiating from him.

"You guys don't hear that" she asked timidly, inching closer to the unconscious man.

"Hear what" Lance asked uneasily.

"There it is again" she said more to herself, turning her eyes onto Ash's pockets, "maybe...".

Her fingers dug into them, feeling the different items he stuffed in there. Removing an assortment of PokeBall's, relief swept over her as she recognized some to be hers. Next she pulled out a notepad covered in pages of text, then...she pulled a cloth covered object. Turning it over in her fingers, she heard yet another whisper, this time coming from the thing in her hands. She went to unwrap the item, and instantly regretted it. The Darkin was revealed as the cloth fell away, and brushed against Dawn's skin. A dark flash erupted in her eyes, and she let out a short shriek mixed of fear and pain.

"Dawn" Lance shouted, lurching forward to yank the Darkin from her grasp, but the damage was already done. She convulsed harshly, thrashing around on the floor next to Ash, her limbs flying all directions. Lance threw himself on her, using his body weight to hold her down. Kyle began to slow the jeep down, but the Dragon Master shouted, "No! Keep going! We need to find a safe place"!

Rather reluctantly, the blonde sped back up, glancing back in the rear view mirror at the seizing bluenette.

"Misty" Lance bellowed, "cover that thing"!

He nodded to the Darkin, and one of Dawn's hands broke free, smacking him in the ear. Misty reached for a bloody piece of cloth with her good arm, gripping the fabric in her fingertips. Searching for the Darkin, which had thankfully been thrown close to her, she picked it up in the cloth and covered the artifact completely.

This did not work, Dawn continued to scream and seize on the floor.

"DAMNIT DAWN! Hold on"!

* * *

Blackness. Pure, unending blackness was all he could see. Silence so quiet he could hear his own blood flowing in his veins, hear the thump thumping of his heart. Was this death? Is this what awaited those who passed on? A world of absolutely nothing? An eternity of your own thoughts and feelings? How did he get here? What happened?

Turning around, hoping to see a glimmer of light somewhere, anywhere, he reached up to run his hand across his hair, almost as if making sure he was a physical body. Well...he felt solid.

So, then where was he? Dead, right? He could only assume...how did he even know he was a he? Everything was so hazy, right on the edge of his memory, but too clouded to see. Blurry faces shifted in his thoughts, and for all he knew, he could be any one of them.

There was a man with spiky brownish red hair, dark eyes, and a cocky grin. Was that him? Then a girl with blue hair, incredibly dark blue eyes, and a sweet smile. Or what about her? Another face swam into his mind, with jet black, unkempt hair, brown eyes, a crooked smile, and a somewhat naive expression...this was him. He was sure of it! But what about the other two? And what about names? They were so familiar, he knew them, that much he could guarantee to himself. A voice whispered across the black realm, echoing silently with a feint whisper, _"thus the Earth shall turn to Ash"._

Ash...he was Ash. Well, he wasn't positive, but for some reason the name matched his face, and it just felt right. The same voice floated by, making him turn his head to follow the sound, _"pure hearts...three, always and eternity..."._

Pure hearts? He'd heard that before! Somewhere...somewhere cold, and the blue haired one had been by him at the time! Also a orange haired one too...but he couldn't see her face. Why was that?

 _Pure hearts..._

 _"For the same reason the Dominion's are targeting you Ash"_ another voice, different this time. Rougher, familiar, but still as whispered and quiet, _"they cannot foresee Gary or Dawn's future. They are unaware they exist...I believe the Dominion's cannot foresee your futures because the three of you have pure hearts"._

Gary...Dawn...that was their names! The three faces he could see more clearly than the other images in his head...Ash, Gary, and Dawn...

 _"Pure hearts"_ whispered from the first voice, rushing by Ash again.

He turned, following the sound as it swirled around him, _"hearts of pure...only when three hearts of pure control the powers of the world, can Darkness be removed from the universes soul...soul...soul"._

Something lit up among the black, behind him, casting a feint blue glow across his shoulders. Carefully he turned around, facing the tiny blue light that was slowly growing bigger, but not brighter.

There was something in the center of it...what is that? Shaped closely to an elongated diamond, rocky and slightly see through...Darkin. The Darkin! Why was it here? Should he try to run? Hold on...how did he know precisely what that thing was if all of his memories were clouded?

Suddenly a light exploded into existence before him, there was nothing but him to illuminate, and it took the structure of...sort of resembling a window, if he had to describe it. Crystal clear in the light, the orange haired woman took up the majority of the space. Staring straight at him with light blue eyes that sparkled deeply as tears threatened to fall. A yellowing bruise on her temple stuck out from underneath her dirty bangs. Dirt and grime were streaked across her face like it had been hastily wiped off.

Just behind her stood the blue haired woman, Dawn. Looking past the fiery orange hair and staring straight at him as well. Her hands were drawn up to her chest, and she _was_ crying.

"Come on Ash" the closer woman spoke, as if through a tunnel, "don't go! You can't leave me like this! I-".

Her words caught in her throat, a groggy, wet noise interrupting them. She swallowed hard and finished, "I need you Ash. Please...".

And the window turned off, dropping the blackness all around him once more, save for the tiny glow of the Darkin. The silence was now more unbearable than before, due to his rapidly beating heart. That woman...she was...was...his face contorted as he tried to place the word...Love! She was love, his love. He needed to get back to her! But how?

"Ash Ketchum".

The voice was no longer a whisper. Loud and had a full vocal tone, coming from behind him. Facing the voice, he inhaled at the illuminated figure before him closely resembling the shape of a centaur. It was a light gray color, with a darker gray underside, had golden coated hooves, and had a wheel like structure attached to its midrim, with four spokes sticking out at different angles, and gems attached at the intersections. Its mane seemed to be flowing in a breeze, but he didn't feel any wind against his skin.

"It's been a long time" the creature spoke, without moving its mouth, "do you remember me"?

Just like the Darkin, the figures name came rushing back, "Arceus".

"Good" the God nodded, "very good".

"Am I dead" the question slipped out before Ash could stop himself, and Arceus tilted its head to the side in amusement.

"You are not dead, but close" he said, "hovering dangerously between lives. Fortunately, you will survive".

Relief? He wasn't sure if that's the emotion sweeping trough him...part of him was ready to rest, to quit...but that woman, his love...she needed him.

"We must talk" Arceus pulled him from his thoughts, "urgently".

"I agree..." he started, but quickly frowned, "although...I can't remember why".

He could clearly remember a thought-or was it something he had said? Finding Arceus. Well, here he was.

"Natural in limbo" the Creator nodded, "organizing thoughts can be tricky here, but you must. Dominion's, Ash, they are a threat. Darkness is on the verge of returning and only the pure hearts can stop it".

"Pure hearts" Ash repeated, "me, Dawn, and Gary..."

"Yes. The Souls of Light, or pure hearts by human definition".

"Souls of Light"?

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning" Arceus mused, then continued, "long ago, before time itself. Darkness reigned supreme".

Well at least this sounded familiar.

"Dominion's rose up in the ranks of dark creatures beyond your comprehension. Then I came to be, a spark of light in an endless void of blackness. And for a time I was allowed to roam the void, so long as I obeyed the Darkness. But I grew curious about my own power, and began to experiment in the furthest reaches of the blackness. I tapped into other realms, different dimensions, stringing together molecules and atoms to create my first children, four unique Mew. And were they beautiful. But being the only source of light, I was soon discovered, and the Dominion's came to destroy my children and I. So in our defense I created the others, the Legendaries, and I created many. Most did not survive the war, but over the course of what you would consider millions of years. We won".

So far Ash was aware he knew the majority of that already.

"Once the Darkness had retreated to the furtherest depths of the universe, and knowing should it return I would not be able to fight against it and succeed, I took security measures. Three of my first children offered themselves, their souls, to be used. And from three of my precious Mew, I created the Souls of Light".

Whispers echoed through Ash's head as Arceus talked.

 _Souls of Light...pure hearts...Ash, Dawn, Gary..._

"My four Mew" Arceus hesitated, his thoughts wandering for the briefest of moments, "each were special, unique. While one was Light in its purest form, the others were the elements of the universe. Fire, Ice, and Lightning. These three gave me their souls to create everything you know now, to build a universe around their souls".

Something began to click in Ash's head, but what was it?

 _When three hearts of pure control the powers of the world..._

"Their souls have been reborn since the dawn of time, through various living creatures. Always do they exist together, and forever shall they be reborn. Unless...if a force of Darkness destroys them, they will not rebirth. The powers will be off balance".

A flash of a memory shot though Ash's mind.

 _He was standing in Pallet Town, looking up at the stormy night sky as the clouds swirled into the black portal where thousands of Dominion's were about to pour through. Desperately trying to come up with a way to close it._

 _"LOOK OUT" Gary's voice came from behind him, and he was roughly shoved aside._

 _He crashed into Misty and they toppled to the pavement. There was a rip, followed by a grunt of pain. Unwillingly, he swung his eyes around...seeing the Dominion's arm shoved through Gary's chest, blood dripping to the concrete._

"One of the souls are gone" Ash said quietly, and then gasped aloud as everything came rushing back in one sweeping trail of thoughts. Dominion's. Misty. Gary. Team Rocket. The Darkin.

"I'm aware" Arceus spoke softly, "that is why, you must bring it back".

"How am I supposed to do that" Ash sputtered incredulously, "and backtrack for a second...does all this mean that Dawn, Gary, and I are...are your Mew"?

Sensing his doubts, Arceus began to explain, "no, you are your own soul. The essence of my children reside in you. Their Souls of Light, reside in you. The three purest hearts of this age. To resurrect the Soul of Fire, you must resurrect your friend".

"Once again, how am I supposed to do that"?!

"The Darkin is a life force of its own, an artifact created long before I existed. It connects the Dominion together, and binds the Darkness" the God iterated, "it can be used to wipe away all traces of Darkness, all evil as you would call it. In my measures I took to defend against the Darkness should it return, after creating the known universe from the Souls of Light, I fabricated an artifact of my own. The Vitan. Connected to my one remaining Mew, Light. Using it, combined with the power of Light, you will be granted the gift of life. But once and only once".

This was all too much. Ash's head was spinning a thousand different directions, not helped by the lack of scenery to look at.

"So let me try and simplify all this" he began, placing a finger in the center of his forehead to hopefully keep it from exploding, "you created four Mew. Called Light, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. After the Dominion's retreated you used the Souls of Ice, Fire, and Lightning to create our universe. Then you made this Vitan thing, connected with the Mew, Light. The essence of the other three have always existed inside the souls of three pure hearts that are always alive at the same time. These three have to control the powers of the world to fight against the returning Dominion's, but since one of the Souls are dead, we have to use the Vitan to ressurect the fallen pure heart...did I miss anything"?

"Simplified, but you are correct, however" Arceus lowered his head closer to Ash, "the powers of the world you reference is a mistranslated piece. The essence of my children cannot be unlocked except by wielding the three keys of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. The powers of the universe".

Something else came forth in Ash's mind. Something Lance had related to him from carvings in the Sinnoh Temple.

 _The Darkin and Mew are two of three of known keys to Paradise or Hell._

"Ah, the Sinnohans were once great at changing stories" Arceus spoke with amusement.

"Wait, did you just read my mind"?!

Ignoring his question, the God pressed on, "while that statement is correct, it is also false. The Darkin, Mew, and the Purest Heart are the three keys they seek, but you have held in your hands the three true keys to Paradise or Hell".

Held in his hand? Somehow if he had held keys representing Fire, Ice, and Lightning in his hands, he would more than likely remember...oh...

"Now you underdstand" Arceus smiled down at him.

"Shamouti...but, I handled that" Ash protested, "those can't be the keys".

"Prophecy's have a way of repeating" the God waved off.

This couldn't be seriously happening again?! He had talked a big game, being the Chosen One and what not, but in truth he had never been more scared in his life, until that day. The fate of everything had rested on his shoulders, and he never wanted that again, but here he was.

"Are you sure it has to be me" he practically pleaded, "can't it be someone else"?

"Certainly it could" Arceus admitted, "but I have been watching the three of you for a very long time. You bare the essence of my children after all, and I can assure you, you are the one. The purest heart".

The purest heart...somehow Ash didn't feel like it...

"But...what I did" he stopped, his throat suddenly becoming dry as the memory of Giovanni washed over him, just like the man's blood, "I destroyed him...".

"Actions may speak louder than words, but reason defines your actions" the God said simply, "why did you do what you did"?

"To...to save Misty from him. To stop him from doing the things he did to anyone else...".

"That sounds pure to me".

"But I destroyed him" Ash shouted, clenching his fists, "I ripped him apart, and-and I enjoyed it! How is that pure"?!

Arceus looked him over, taking a long time to answer, and only furthering Ash's frustrations.

"Darkness is more" he finally explained, "it penetrates deep into everything like a plague. That man, was in his own way, a Dominiom of Darkness. He cared only for his own goals and pleasure. You stopped him for the sake of others, regardless of what it would do to you. And if it bothers this much, enjoyment is not what I would say you felt. Think for a moment, what was in your pocket"?

Man did Arceus talk a lot...but Ash complied, thinking hard.

"Our PokeBalls...the notepad of Rowan's research, and...the Darkin" he realized.

"An artifact connected to Darkness" Arceus nodded at Ash's realization, "no living creature is perfect. The Darkin will make you feel the Darkness within you, but only the purest of hearts can avoid acting on it".

"So...still, it may not be me" he lowered his head, a pitiful tone escaping his lips.

"No, it may not" the God sullenly agreed, "but I believe it is. I believe you are the Purest Heart".

"Great...".

"Do you understand what must be done"?

Ash looked up, straight into the God'd eye, "find the Vitan and Mew, revive Gary, then collect the Shamouti Treasures to fight against the Dominion's".

"And only the purest heart can use the Darkin and eradicate the Darkness" Arceus finished for him.

"So where do I find the Vitan and Mew"?

"My shrine in Sinnoh, that is where you will locate the Vitan, as for Mew...my child of Light has vanished from my sight. I do not know where she is, but you must find her".

Even more great..."I will".

Suddenly Arceus snapped his head up, alert, tensed up tremendously. Ash felt it too, a blast of cold heading straight for them.

"Darkness is here, you must wake up Ash. Do what you were destined to accomplish".

Arceus began to fade, and Ash stepped forward hastily, "wait! I don't know how to wake up"!

But the God was gone, leaving Ash once again alone in the blackness, with only the unhelpful glow of the Darkin, and the rushing closer cold. A low rumbling sound began to grow louder, and Ash's fear kicked into overdrive. Taking off at full speed, running like he had never ran before, he bolted in the opposite direction of the cold air. Running through the dark with no destination in sight.

* * *

Misty inhaled deeply, breathing in the crisp morning air. Back in Kanto the beginning of spring weather was warm and comfortable, but here in Sinnoh, yeesh the cold seemed to never go away. A Starly chirped among the high topped trees, echoed by another in the distance.

Three days had passed since they escaped from the Rocket base. Ash was still unconscious, and Dawn had joined him for a time. She feinted after her Darkin spell, and would not wake up, no matter what they tried. A few hours later, Kyle spotted a cabin through the trees, and beelined right for it. This is where they had been since, waiting on their comrades to awaken.

Dawn woke up last night in hysteria, crying out and grasping at something only she could see. It took combined efforts from all of them to settle her back down. Which only worked halfway, no longer screaming and fighting, she was now lying in bed huddled in a ball, whispering to herself. Lance remained with her, keeping her company just in case she decided she needed it.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, resting her cast arm in her lap. Well, it wasn't really a cast. Lance and Kyle wrapped it up much more professionally with supplies they found in the cabin, and continued to use Lance's cape as makeshift sling. Another almost panic attack seared inside of her when their hands touched her. The feeling of Giovanni rushing back, his hands fondling her...

She shuddered, pushing the thoughts from her mind and gazing out into the trees. The cabin was completely surrounded by dense forest, she wondered how Kyle even saw it. The jeep was parked ten feet from the front porch where Misty resided, sitting on an old wooden bench up against the wall.

The area was quiet, and peaceful. The perfect place to rest up...if Misty was able too. No, when she tried to get some sleep, worries for Ash, or horrors of Giovanni, flooded her mind. She would lie awake, tossing and turning, no matter how long she forced her eyes shut. So for the last three days, she had not gotten any sleep. Make that four...no sleep since before the wedding. Least to say, she was exhausted.

Ash...her eyes swelled up with burning liquid. Dammit, why couldn't he just wake up already?! Where was Pikachu when you needed him...the tears fell, streaking down her cheeks. Fuck Misty...why did you just add that to your list? Oh Pikachu...

Wonder how the others are doing? Where are they? Are they even alive, or have they joined Delia, Pikachu, and her sisters?

"Don't think like that" she scolded herself aloud, sniffing her sob into the back of her throat, "you can't think like that...".

"Think like what"?

Misty jumped, turning towards the voice, only to exhale in relief when she saw Dawn standing in the doorway, wearing a fresh set of plain clothes she must of found in the cabin.

"It's good to see you up" Misty said, "how do you feel"?

"Like shit" the bluenette said flatly, taking a seat beside the redhead, "don't dodge me though, think like what"?

Misty quickly averted her eyes to a random place among the trees, but she could feel Dawn's stare. Taking a long sigh, she admitted, "I'm worried about everyone else. May, Cameron, Brock and Delila...we never actually saw them, escape".

She said the last word cautiously, not wanting to think about what it could mean if they didn't. Dawn's mouth opened to speak, but it quickly shut again. Her own eyes trailed off somewhere into the trees, and both women sat in silence. Listening to the calls of random Pokemon somewhere in the distance. One of the chirping Starly fluttered away through the branches, leaving behind a trail of falling leaves.

"So...what happened" Misty finally broke their silence, "when you touched the Darkin".

Dawn made a noise in the back of her throat, bringing her hands together in her lap, "oh, well, I guess it has an effect on me".

"I know that" Misty said exasperated in a very Misty-like tone. Dawn turned her, and for the first time in days, the red head cracked a smile, making Dawn smile too.

"Well" Dawn started, "I saw things again, and I don't think it was from the future this time".

Misty raised a brow, sitting forward to listen better as Dawn continued, "I was back at the Temple, standing on the ledge overlooking the forest below. A man rushed ahead of me, heading for the Temple. He was stopped by a Dominion cutting him off. They threatened each other, and I think his name was Jerome".

"Jerome? Like Jerome Junder" Misty recalled, "the guy Professor Rowan was talking about"?

"Yea, the one from the story in the Temple" Dawn confirmed, "he fought the Dominion, and I rushed in to help, along with another man. The three of us-".

"Wait" Misty interrupted, "you were physically doing things? Not just watching"?

"Yea, it's like I already knew what to do. Like I'd seen it before" the bluenette nodded, her expression just as confused as Misty's, "but we fought our way to the Temple, and that's when Jerome pulled out the Darkin. There was apparently a battle going on somewhere too, because I could hear the clashing of swords. Anyway, inside the Temple, we found an altar, and Jerome placed the artifact in it. Then he called forth the Mew, and there was a burst of light, then suddenly I was no longer there, but watching Ash be ripped apart by Dominion's".

She shuddered at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort.

"And that's when you woke up" Misty finished, and Dawn nodded.

Hm, well the story about Jerome made more sense to Misty now, but why were their two others? And why was Dawn seeing things through the eyes of one? Wait...

"Do you know something" the bluenette asked, reading Misty's expression.

She looked at Dawn as she said, "well, there is something I read on the notepad Ash had".

"You read that notepad"?

"I got curious...don't look at me like that"!

Dawn couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped. It was good to talk to a friend with no threats around. "Wanna share"?

Misty heaved a long sigh, then began, "Creation will fall, when Darkness arises

Hearts will falter, when Darkness is entered

Only when three hearts of pure control the powers of the world, can Darkness be removed from the universe's soul

But only one can turn the tide between night and light

Only one heart, in the purest form, can impede the entrance of Darkness for us all

Hearts will falter, when Darkness is entered

Creation will fall, when Darkness arises".

Stinging silence filled Dawn's ear as Misty's words penetrated deep. "Three hearts of pure...you don't think-".

"Explains why there was three of you" Misty cut in, "and Jerome must of been the purest heart".

"So why weren't the Dominion's destroyed, or removed, or whatever" Dawn questioned a little fast.

"Maybe they were missing something".

"Like what"?

Misty didn't answer, she had no idea, all this was just as new to her as it was to Dawn.

* * *

Days passed, then a week, and still Ash had yet to wake up. They remained in the cabin, Lance and Kyle taking turns hunting for food and water. Misty spent much of her time by Ash's bed, holding his hand in hers. He would come back, he had to...

Dawn worked on various chores around the cabin. All clothing had been washed and cleaned thoroughly. Blood stains were a thing of the past for now! She even put to use some of her sewing skills and patched up rips and tears.

Once, Lance collected everyone's PokeGear and tried to assemble a long range communication device. He received no signals, and concluded either the signals were too far away, or the towers in Sinnoh were destroyed. With no way to tell how the world was faring against the Dominion's, they would go unanswered.

When two weeks had passed, Lance quit anticipating the owner of the cabin to return. Ash was still not waking up, and Misty had taken to massaging water down his throat. They needed to keep him alive...Kyle returned with a Stantler for dinner, and Dawn gagged out loud, "you expect me to EAT a Pokemon"?!

"You do all the time and just don't know it" he informed her, resulting in more gags and promises of never eating again.

Three weeks passed, and Dawn was hissing at Kyle as he gloated about her enjoying her Stantler jerky. Misty began to feel drained, falling asleep at odd times, only to be woken up by Dawn bringing her food. She asked her blue haired friend for her opinion, but Dawn only said, "you're just emotionally exhausted. Sitting by the bed crying all day isn't going to make you feel any better, so let's go for a walk"!

While the walk helped, Misty fell ill within the next week. Every morning Dawn would hear her puking out back behind the cabin. One bad thing about the place? It had no bathroom. Following her down to a small stream, Dawn began to scold her friend for walking down their by herself while she was sick.

"I feel disgusting" Misty protested, pointing to her puke ladled mouth, then motioning to the rest of herself, "I haven't had a bath in weeks".

With a heavy sigh, Dawn turned to go back to the cabin, "stay put, I'll see if I can find something to help clean you up".

The cabin's original owner may not of had a bathroom, but he had a sense of hygene. There was a cabinet full of soap bars, guess he bathed in the creak too. Within twenty minutes, Misty was feeling a thousand times better after scrubbing herself down with the chilly water. Dawn too had decided to clean herself up, hating the griminess that coated her. Once, Kyle came around the corner, and was pelted with screeches and insults and he scrambled to retreat back into the cabin.

The two month mark was drawing close, and Ash still yet to rise. Misty was slowly beginning to lose hope...a tear dropped from her nose, falling to the wooden floor as she looked herself over in a mirror. She was standing in the master bedroom, and she was dirty again, having been helping Dawn scavenge for edible berries.

"Think positive Misty" she told herself, wiping away the tear, "he'll wake up"!

Unable to look at the doubt on her own face, she ripped her eyes from the mirror and stormed out, heading for Ash's room, her sanctuary for the last two months. She slid out of the hall into his room, silently snapping the door closed behind her. Taking her usual chair by his bedside, she leaned her elbows on the bed and took his hand in hers.

Her good hand of course. She cast a glance down at her broken arm, which was apparently healing nicely if Lance and Kyle were to be believed. About another month or so and she would be good to go.

That was the least troublesome thing in her mind though. Her sickness was now coming in waves, here a few days gone the next. Not to mention-

The door opened, and Dawn barged in, wearing an expression of irritation, but she paused when she saw Misty. "Oh, I should of known you'd be in here".

"Always" Misty said with a weak smile, "what's up"?

"Oh, um, well I was actually coming to scold Ash" she said quietly, looking down to the floor.

"As used to scoldings as he is, he won't hear you this time" the redhead tried her luck at humor, but it failed. Dawn broke, trying hard to hold back the sobs in her chest. This in turn made Misty break, but she did not cry, forcing herself to stay strong.

"I just want him to wake up" Dawn croaked, taking a step forward.

"Me too" Misty turned back to Ash, taking in his expressionless features. Wanting nothing more than to see his crooked smile again. But what if she never did? What if he never woke up? Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Come on Ash, don't go! You can't leave me like this! I-".

Her words caught in her throat, a groggy, wet noise interrupting them. She swallowed hard and finished, "I need you Ash. Please...".

Nothing. He remained motionless as ever, breathing calmly in his sleep. Dawn took another step forward, resting her hand on Misty's shoulder.

Another week went by, slower than the previous few. Lance was growing restless, he needed to get to Unova, to reconnect with the League Forces. To get some kind of information about the world. How were they fighting back?! Were any of them even still alive!?

"If Ash doesn't wake up in the next few days...we need to consider moving on".

Of course this sent Misty on a rampage, "WE WILL NOT LEAVE HIM BEHIND! HE'LL WAKE UP DAMMIT".

After a few more abusive arguments back and forth, Misty stormed from the cabin. Leaving an angry Lance, petrified Kyle, and worried Dawn behind. She marched down the stream, kicking fallen leaves and sticks as she went. Screaming to the heavens for Ash to wake up...she needed him...needed to tell him-

Her foot stepped into water, and she quickly backtracked. With a slap to the forehead, and a drawling groan, she realized she just about walked right into the stream. Deciding to sit down and let her anger simmer, Misty did just that, plopping onto her rear in the grass and removing her soaked foot from the water. Pulling her knees to her chest, she dipped her head into them, hiding her face from the world.

To Hell with Lance, and to Hell with the rest of the world. The only piece of Misty's world left was lying in a bed, refusing to wake up. Why wouldn't he wake up?! What was wrong? Dammit, if only she could do _something_ to help him!

"Misty"? It was Dawn, hesitantly stepping up to the red head with a worried expression, "can I join you"?

Not lifting her head, Misty motioned to the grass beside her with her good arm, and Dawn took the invitation. She plopped on the grass beside her friend, placing herself in the same sitting position as Misty, only looking at the water instead of the skin on her knees. For a moment they sat in silence, listening to the ripples of the stream as they flowed by. It could have been peaceful.

"You know Lance doesn't want to leave Ash behind, right"? Dawn finally broke their silence, not taking her eyes off a leaf she spotted floating in the water.

"Could've fooled me" Misty chastised, her voice muffled in her legs.

"He cares for Ash deeply, just like the rest of us. It's tearing him up inside. He's just terrible at showing his feelings".

Misty raised her head, a strand of orange hair stringing over her face. She looked at Dawn, who was now staring right back, wearing the most innocent, concerned expression she had ever seen. Heaving a sigh, Misty closed her eyes and said, "I know...".

Her lower lip twitched, and Dawn reached an arm out to pull Misty to her. Their shoulders connected, and for the first time since they arrived at the cabin, Misty felt comforted. "So...are we going to talk about it"?

Misty reopened her eyes, looking into Dawn's big dark blue ones curiously, "talk about what"?

"Don't think I'm that naive" the bluenette scolded gently.

A twinge of nervousness crept through Misty, like a single butterfly in her stomach, "it's not obvious is it"?

"Only if you're a woman".

Dawn smiled comfortingly, giving Misty's shoulder a squeeze as she did. The red head gulped, averting her eyes to the water, one of the few things that could always help. She listened to the gentle stream for a moment, gathering her own courage for herself. Dawn quietly waited, patience was always a virtue.

"Fine" Misty huffed quickly, "I'm pregnant".

Something resembling a mix between a squeal and a laugh escaped Dawn's lips, and her arm tightened around Misty in excitement.

"That's _good_ news" she exclaimed happily, unable to help kicking her feet a little. Misty, however, frowned at her friend, "no...it's not".

"Why not? You and Ash are going to have a baby"!

Misty swallowed hard, "about that...".

Dawn's excitement vanished, replaced by a chilling frown of confusion. Then almost agonizingly slow, she asked, "what do you mean"?

Swallowing once again, Misty took a breath before answering, "I didn't cheat on Ash Dawn. I would never-".

Relief washed over the bluenette like a tidal wave, and it was physically visible.

"-but...the night before the wedding, me and Ash had-well...anyway, fast forward to the Rocket Base. When Giovanni took me out of the cells, he-".

Misty stopped abruptly, her heartbeat pace growing exponentially. She had yet to tell any of the others what had happened, and in all honesty, she never planned on it. Finding the strength to continue, she finished, "he raped me Dawn".

The bluenette's mouth opened slowly into an O, her eyes widening at the realization. Misty could feel the physical tension through Dawn's arm resting on her shoulder. Unable to meet her eyes, Misty played with a blade of grass at her feet, twirling it through her fingertips.

"Oh my God" Dawn whispered, "Misty, I'm so sorry".

"Don't be, there wasn't anything you could of done anyway". Misty still didn't look up at her friend, feeling her wide eyes staring. She gulped, then asked, "how am I going to tell Ash"?

Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again, frowning heavily. The door to the cabin burst open in a bang, bouncing off the wooden wall harshly. Lance nearly sprinted out, shouting to the girls, "Ash is awake"!

* * *

 **Dunh dunh duuuuuuuuuuunh! Well, there it all is! The majority of all the puzzle pieces I've introduced connected together, hope it all makes much more sense now :p There's still a few surprises in store, so I really do hope no one is completely lost haha**

 **There was A LOT of information in this chapter, so if anyone is slightly confused, just P.M. me. I'll answer any questions if I'm able too!**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	15. Forming a Plan

**Hey everyone! I know its been a little while, but I've been busy working on my movie. (Yes, if I haven't mentioned it before I make** **my own films as another hobby). It's almost done so it's had most of my attention.**

 **We're going to be spending some more time with Ash and Misty for a while. The other group will be on the back burner for now, so you'll have to continue waiting to discover who the former Rocket is :p. There is a reason for it though! So just** **enjoy the latest chapter, and let me worry about the flow of everything :)**

 **Oh! One last thing, I've been asked about Ash's Aura. No Ash won't be using Aura during this fic. Not for any reason in particular other than its hard enough tying everything together as is. Simply put, there's too much else going on lol. I thought about it though. If you're a big fan of Aura stuff though, just wait until we get to the point where I can open up on the 'powers of the world' stuff. I think you'll like it.**

* * *

 _May 9th 11:32 a.m._

Misty's heart beat joyously, all concerns, fears, and worries flying out the window. Ash is awake! She was on her feet and sprinting across the grass faster than the words had even registered in Dawn's mind, but then a wide smile cracked across the bluenette's expression and she too was bolting for the cabin. Somewhere far in the distance, thunder boomed, but not a single one of them paid any mind. Lance had no more than a second to sidestep, the wind from Misty ruffling his spiky hair as she flew by.

"Careful with that cast" he shouted after Misty as Dawn crossed the threshold after her friend.

They ran down the narrow hall, Misty sliding to a stop and using her good arm to catch herself on the open doorway to Ash's room, Dawn right behind her. There he was, sitting up, looking around with an expression like he was taking everything in for the first time.

"Ash" Misty half shouted with relief, and half murmured with worry.

He turned to her, his brown eyes coming into focus as they locked onto hers. He didn't say a word, or make a sound, slowly rising to his feet off the bed. Kyle was there, offering his help to support Ash, but it was unheard by the raven haired man. Misty took a step closer, swallowing as she did. Was something wrong? Did he not remember anything?

Then Ash swept forward, taking her into his arms and exhaling a heavy sigh of content. Misty's breath was squeezed out of her, but she didn't care. Her love was awake! She embraced him back, a tear escaping from her eye. "You had me so worried you jerk. I thought you weren't coming back".

"I'll always come back to you" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, and she sobbed a happy sob. Burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Lance appeared in the doorway beside Dawn, stopping from entering fully when he saw the scene before him. A smile flickered across the Dragon Master's lips, which Dawn caught, and she elbowed him playfully.

After a moment, the embracing couple pulled apart, and Ash placed a curled finger under Misty's chin. Lifting it up so that her eyes could see only him, he asked gently, "are you ok"?

The look behind his eyes told her the real question. Will you be ok after Giovanni?

She nodded, taking his hand in her unbroken one and kissing his knuckles before saying, "shaken up, but...I'll be fine".

Which was far from the truth, and from the way his brow twitched closer, he knew it. But he didn't say a word, and nodded before pulling her back to him in a tight hug. Little did he know Misty's mind was racing with the thought of a baby...his...or Giovanni's...

"It's good to see you up Ash" Lance decided to cut in, "and I hate to rush you so soon, but we need to get going. The world could be utterly destroyed for all we know".

Ash's brow knit together as Misty sighed and pulled away, he looked at Lance, "how long was I out"?

The seriousness in his tone scared Misty, like he had learned something during his sleep...

"Just over two months" the Champion replied with a grim expression.

Horror spread across Ash's face, and Misty's heart yearned for him. How many were already dead? Hundreds? Thousands? The entire planet? All this time they could have been fighting back, and yet they were waiting for Ash to wake up.

"T-Two months" Ash muttered, his expression growing distant as if he were recalling something.

"It's ok Ash" Misty tried, but he was talking again, "we need to get moving. Does anyone know where the Shrine of Arceus is"?

Bewildered stares greeted him from all sides, and his shoulders dropped when he realized no one was going to answer him. "Damn".

"I've never heard of that before" Dawn finally admitted, knitting her brow and wrinkling her nose as she looked off into space to delve into her deeper memories.

"I'm going to ask the obvious" Kyle spoke up, "why do we need to know"?

"There's another artifact there" Ash answered and then remembering, continued, "where is the Darkin"?

"We left it covered up in the jeep" Misty replied, "Dawn accidentally touched it, and went into a series of seizures".

The woman in question shuddered at the memory, "I hate that thing".

"Did it show you the three ancient Sinnohans using it and the Mew at the Temple" Ash asked, taking a step towards her.

Her mouth fell open, and she stammered for a second, "y-yes? How did you know that"?

The black haired trainers expression darkened, and he mumbled to himself, "so everything was true".

The room fell silent, and Lance decided to step forward, "alright, as eager as I am to get going. It seems you have some explaining to do".

He gazed pointedly at Ash, who blinked once then glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Misty, and she looked worried, as if something was severely wrong with him. Swallowing once, Ash closed his eyes and breathed in. "Alright, this might take a while".

He jumped right into his story, recalling the pitch black he had found himself in, with no sight and no sounds save for the beating of his own heart. Then he told them the Darkin appeared, and he had a glimpse of Misty and Dawn standing over him, and they looked stunned he could remember what they had been saying at the time.

Next he told them of Arceus, and all the information the God had passed on. From when he came into existence, to him creating the four Mew. Dawn looked down at her own hand as he explained three of them gave their souls to create the known universe, and their essence now existed within three pure beings, which happened to be him, her, and Gary.

Then he told them of the Vitan, and that it was located in the Shrine of Arceus. How they needed the three pure hearts to wield the powers of the world, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Misty audibly gasped as she connected those dots...and then proceeded to interrupt him, "wait! You don't mean the Shamouti Treasure's"?

"Arceus said three keys of Fire, Ice, and Lightning were the power of the universe, and that I had held them in my hands" Ash shrugged, "that sounds an awful lot like them to me".

She groaned, pressing her hand to her face, "I never wanted to see those things again".

"Same here" he nodded, but smiled weakly at her for some reassurance.

"But a lot of this makes sense now" Misty added, looking up and casting a glance at Dawn who looked bewildered, "three keys, three pure hearts. There were three people in your vision Dawn. We thought they might have been missing something? Well now we know what".

"Those treasure things" the bluenette questioned. To which Misty nodded, then furrowed her brow, "have we never told you about Shamouti"?

Dawn shook her head slowly as she pondered, but decided that she had indeed never heard the story.

"We'll do that later" Ash interjected as Misty opened her mouth to do so, "for now we need to find the Vitan".

"What makes it so special" Lance cut in, "how do we know it won't be as dangerous as the Darkin"?

"The Darkin is Darkness, the root of all evil" Ash explained, "it is connected to the Dominion's, all of them. It is their life force, this Vitan-".

Misty gasped once again, a revelation hitting her as Ash spoke. The room turned to her, waiting for an explanation, and she quickly gave it, "that explains so much! When you touch the Darkin, it shows you different things, right"?

She turned to Dawn, who looked taken back by the sudden action, but answered, "um yes. So far anyway".

She shivered at the memory once again, but Misty continued, "you've been seeing Dominion memories"!

A ringing silence followed, but Dawn quickly tried to knock that theory by saying, "but it showed me the battle at Pallet Town before it happened".

"Dominion's claim they can foresee the future, right" Misty chimed, "you saw a memory before it actually happened"!

"My brain hurts" Kyle grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Regardless, that doesn't answer my question" Lance interrupted, "how do we know the Vitan isn't dangerous"?

"Arceus created it" Ash revealed, "should a pure heart be killed by a Dominion, the Mew essence inside of them would not pass onto the next generation. The Vitan can revive them, but only once".

"And we can use it to revive Gary" Misty realized, a spark of hope igniting inside of her for the first time in months.

"That's what Arceus wants" Ash nodded, "to revive Gary and have the three pure hearts battle against the Dominion's".

"Fire, Ice, and Lightning" Misty cited, "who'd of thought we'd been dealing with that again".

Ash couldn't help the smile forming on his face. Misty was acting like her old self, fiery and determined. A lot like himself, actually. The spark in her eyes was enough to fire Ash up any day. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do it"!

"We'll need to find a source of information where we could track down this Shrine" Lance mused to the group.

"Hold up" Kyle raised a hand, "you guys want to track down a Shrine we haven't heard of. Get another artifact to revive a dead guy, and then use magic to fight off the Dominion's? Lance you believe all this"?

"You don't" Misty asked angrily, fire seething from her eyes as she glared at Kyle. He quickly raised his hands in defense and stammered, "I do! I'm just surprised Lance does".

The Champion simply shrugged and said, "times are crazy".

"Where are we going to find information about a Shrine though" Dawn brought up, looking up at Lance.

"Where else to find information" he half said sarcastically, "a library. More specifically, the Canalave Library".

Dawn's expression shifted from wonder to 'oh duh', and Kyle mumbled, "if it hasnt been destroyed".

"One way to find out" Lance said, "time to go then. Everyone pack it up".

Suddenly, the thing Misty was dreading came flooding back. Ash took a step forward, but her outstretched hand stopped him in his tracks.

"I need to talk to you alone" she said quietly, not meeting his gaze, but shooting Dawn one that the bluenette understood perfectly.

"We'll be outside" she told Misty, and proceeded to yank the Dragon Master out by his arm. Kyle, sensing the uneasiness radiating from Misty, awkwardly walked himself out of the room. For the briefest of a moment, Ash looked for a dash of yellow to sprint out of the room as the door closed, but his heart fell as he remembered...

Misty's hand interlocked in his, and he turned his gaze to look down into her eyes. They were scared, and his heart fell more. He closed the slight gap between their fingers, and patiently waited for her to gather her courage. Whatever this was about, it was serious. She searched his eyes for the confidence she needed, and he gazed right back, letting her find comfort in him.

With a quick breath, she half whispered, "I'm pregnant".

Now the younger, denser Ash might have exploded with joy at this news, but the older Ash knew exactly what this men't. "And you don't know who's it is"?

She shook her head, finally breaking eye contact and looking down as if she was ashamed.

"Of course you wouldn't know, it was only a day apart" he mumbled more to himself, using his other hand to run through his hair. How he missed his hat.

Misty tightened her grip on his hand, pulling it to her chest, "I'm sorry...".

"Don't be sorry" Ash said softly, using his other hand to brush his thumb across her cheek and push a strand of hair behind her ear, "it's not your fault".

"I feel so...disgusting" her voice was low, barely audible to his ears, but he heard the heartbroken tone hiding underneath.

"Hey" he tried, but her head remained down.

"Hey".

This time he removed his hand from her cheek and placed a finger under her chin, raising her head so that she had to look at him. The expression on her face was almost too much for him to handle, so pitiful and so distraught.

"Don't. The baby is mine regardless" he said softly, quietly. Using their other still connected hands to pull her closer, "when all this is over, we'll have a family. I love you Misty, you don't have to worry about that".

Oh how he could make her chest burn. Tears welled up in her eyes, clouding her vision of his face, but she didn't care. Her lower lip trembled, and she dropped her forehead to his chest, his arms wrapping around her once more. Why had she been so worried? Of course Ash would understand, of course he wouldn't run away. He was the hero, a good person down to the core...a pure heart.

Thunder rattled the windows, growling somewhere far in the distance, but they stood there. Taking in the comfort that was each other. After everything, after all the bad, terrible things that had happened so far, they had each other. They would always have each other. Come Shamouti, Dominion's, Giovanni, or even death. Nothing was ever going to break them from each other's heart.

"Hey Misty" his voice vibrated against head, "what happened to my father"?

Her heartbeat skipped. She had completely forgotten about Red! Slowly raising her head to look up at him, she replied, "I don't know".

In all honesty, she was surprised he even remembered. Although, talking about a baby probably made him think about being a father, which reminded him of his...boom. A panic bomb went off inside her. The baby, Red, Giovanni, Ash's uncle! What if the baby had twelve toes! No! She couldn't think like that! Should she tell Ash what she knew? Should she tell Ash Giovanni was his uncle?

One look into his deep brown eyes told her no. Ash was strong, no doubt about it, but that information might just be the breaking point. No, Misty would hold onto that info until the day she died. He never needed to know, he never would know.

He sighed, "guess it doesn't matter, I'm used to him not being around anyway".

"Hey Ash! Misty" Dawn's faint voice called from outside, "you should come look at this".

Normally a dash of irritation would have shot through the red head, but there was something in Dawn's voice that didn't bring this about. Something urgent. Sensing the same tone, Ash broke their embrace, looking down at Misty as if to say ' _we better go see'._

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Ash took her hand and led her out of the bedroom. Kyle and Lance were standing at the jeep, while Dawn was a foot from the front porch. All three were staring up at the sky, curious, worried looks plastered on their faces. Stopping beside Dawn, and following her gaze, Ash turned his eyes upwards.

Through the treetops an aura of greens and blues gently waved across the sky, glittering in the sunlight. It snaked its way for miles, leaving their visible line of sight. Storm clouds were slowly rolling in from the south, blocking the aura from view. Thunder rolled through the trees, shaking the higher up branches from the sound wave.

"What do you think that's about" Dawn asked, pulling her eyes away from the aura and looking to Ash.

It looked eerily familiar, he'd definitely seen that kind of thing before...he didn't have to think on it for long, because Misty was answering, "disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Ash, we've seen that aura before"!

"Shit. So you think the birds are fighting again"? He turned to her, fear etched on him.

"Something's going on at least" she replied, "I'd bet on it".

"Right" Lance pulled his eyes from the clouds, "I remember that freak storm twelve years ago. If this one turns out half as bad as that, we've got a problem".

Snapping from his own memories of dealing with those crazy weather conditions at Indigo so long ago, he swung open the vehicle door and ordered, "we need to hurry, load up"!

Dawn stepped up to the jeep, but immediately stepped back as Lance pulled out a cloth covered item. "Keep that thing away from me"!

"What do you think I'm doing" the Champion responded with a half eye roll. Dawn, very childlike, stuck her tongue out at him then pulled herself into the vehicle with a 'hmph'.

If there was one thing Misty admired about Dawn, you could tear her down, break her heart, but she was never going to change. Thunder rolled by once more, drawling on as it shook the top most tree branches. Kyle fired up the jeep as the others climbed in, Lance opening the glove compartment and stashing the Darkin away in there.

As Kyle shifted gears, let off the brake, and they they began to roll forward, Dawn shifted in her seat to face Ash. "So, you never told me how you knew about my vision"?

Ash's expression fell, and it was apparent he didn't want to elaborate, but he did anyhow, "oh, well, when Arceus left he said Darkness is here. Which was kinda obvious, the whole place was nothing but dark. But then I felt cold air and heard something, something rumbling its way my direction. So I ran, unable to see where I was going, just running. The Darkin showed me things as I ran, flashes of my past, you guys, Gary. That's how I know what you saw, because I saw it too".

An eerie silence fell in the cab of the jeep, with only the crunching of dirt beneath the tires for sound, and the distant rumble of thunder.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but, did you figure out what was after you" Dawn asked carefully, hesitation ladled throughout her voice, but Ash shook his head.

"No, I never did. I could sense it though, watching me". Misty's hand found his, giving him a reassuring squeeze to let him know he was safe. He was here.

"Ok, enough with the heavy stuff" Kyle spoke up, tapping the wheel with a finger, "I'm still curious about this Shamouti story"?

Dawn's face lit up at the mention, and she excitedly spewed, "oh yea! Tell us about that! I'm eager to hear it"!

"It's not something you should be excited about Dawn" Lance sighed, shifting in his seat to look at them in the back, "I remember that day well. I'm surprised you don't. The weather was catastrophic world wide".

Dawn put a finger at her chin, thinking for a moment before snapping, "I think I do! I was 7...I think. Anyway I remember mom made us go down to the basement because tornadoes were popping up all over Sinnoh".

"That was probably it then".

"Still wanna hear the story" she grumbled, folding her arms and glaring at the Dragon Master.

"What could it hurt to tell a story Lance" Misty came to Dawn's aide, letting the corner of her mouth tug upwards into a smile.

"Whatever" he sighed, turning back to face the road, "it's up to Ash anyway".

"Me" the man in question pointed to himself, "why"?

"Maybe because it's your story dork" Misty chastised, shaking his hand in hers playfully.

"Oh, right" he smiled that crooked grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So spill it" Dawn demanded, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward, "pleeeease"?

"Yea, pleeeease" Kyle chimed in from the front, imitating Dawn's voice. With a halfhearted glance to Misty, Ash breathed out, "ok, I guess".

Dawn let out a squeal of glee, and Kyle muttered in victory, "Kylenated".

"How does that even work here"! Lance barked irritant.

"Ssshhh" Kyle shushed him, "Ash is going to tell a story".

And so he began, starting from the moment the storm swept them to Shamouti island. They talked, laughed, and even made jokes. Lance himself eventually joined in on telling parts of the story from the Indigo Plateau's point of view. Rain began to fall as Ash reached the part where he realized he truly was the Chosen One.

"So calling you that from now on" Dawn stated, earning a "please don't" from Ash.

For the first time in a long time, if Misty didn't allow her brain to wander to darker places, things felt normal. For all that mattered, they could just be a bunch of friends on a road trip together. Having a good time, and enjoying each other's company, you know, minus the bruises and broken limbs.

A couple of times Ash's voice would hitch at the mention of Pikachu, but otherwise he seemed to be doing ok. Of course, if Misty knew Ash like she was pretty sure she did, he was a wreck on the inside. Only showing the lightheartedness for the sake of the others. Which was fine with her at the moment, they all could use somewhat of a break. Even if it was only in the form of stories.

Finally Ash came to the part where he almost died, and Misty dove into the ocean to save him, Dawn grinned maliciously wide at Misty and asked, "soooo, it's always been a thing huh"?

Misty's face lit up a little red, and she said, "shut it Dawn".

"What's always been a thing" Ash asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You and Misty" Lance, LANCE, blurted out from the front, "been in love for a long time".

"Oh" Ash's face turned red, "yea, I guess so".

"What do you even know about love Lance" Misty accused, trying to take the heat off them. Not because she was embarrassed, but because in the back of her mind this conversation made her think about how much she did love Ash. Which made her think about spending their lives together, which in turn made her think about the baby...

"I'm still figuring it out, I guess" was Lance's answer.

"Ohhh, that means you're thinking of someone" Dawn squealed, "who is it"?!

The Champion didn't respond, simply clearing his throat and turning his head to watch the rain slide across the window. Dawn's face fell, and she looked a little confused, but Misty elbowed the bluenette and then Dawn's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Anyway" Ash continued, "so after I didn't die, I marched up the snow covered stairs back to the shrine...".

He finished off the story, and Dawn spent the next half hour awing over all the details, until she had a realization. "Wait a second, why didn't you ever tell me this when we were traveling Sinnoh"?

"Didn't think about it I guess" he shrugged, "I was pretty focused on earning my badges".

"Check it" Kyle interrupted before Dawn could speak back, "we're close to Veilstone".

They drove past a sign that indeed said 'Veilstone City - 5 miles'.

As much as the thought of seeing civilization sparked a keen sense of excitement and dread in Lance, he thought of Sinnoh's layout and sighed. "Which means we have to cross the entire region".

"As long as we can find gas, I'll get us to Canalave faster than you can say Kylena-".

"Don't you finish that sentence Kyle" the Champion snapped, "just get us into the city".

The blonde's expression turned sullen and pouty. Turning his head slightly away from Lance, he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Kylenated".

"KYLE"!

* * *

Veilstone City...was not what Misty had even half hoped it would be. Everyone knew that it should be a ghost town, with all of Sinnoh's citizens evacuated to Unova like the rest of the world. What they found, however, rattled each of them to their core.

The city was decimated, flames and smoke still rising above the building tops. Not a sound could be heard, save for the stormy wind, and the crackling of massive flames far away. No horns, no cars, no people...nothing.

The taller buildings had gaping chunks blasted from them, shattered windows, and cracking frames. Debris littered the streets, and abandoned vehicles lined the roads. The rain had stopped a short while ago, leaving behind damp concrete and discarded trash unable to blow away in the wind. Kyle rolled through the streets carefully, taking care to turn the jeep wide from other vehicles.

"This is bad" Lance commented to himself with a frown and a scowl.

"So, the Dominion's attacked here too" Dawn asked cautiously, her voice unneasily quiet.

"Looks like it" he answered, swiveling his eyes across the many buildings, "let's just hope they're not still around.

"Why are there no bodies" Ash asked, "if Dominion's attacked, their should be dead everywhere".

"Depends" Kyle replied, "if Veilstone was in the middle of evacuating, then the population would be in one place and that's where the bodies will be. Or, they could already of been evacuated and the Dominion's just decided to trash the city anyway".

"I'm betting on the first one" Misty mumbled, swallowing nervously after.

"Let's just hope the city is completely deserted" Lance half stated, "find us a working gas station Kyle".

"Got it".

They drove along slowly, maneuvering through the various obstacles while each of them simultaneously watched for a threat of any kind. Once Dawn thought she saw a small blue Pokemon scamper behind some debris, but she wasn't sure. They turned around a cluster of vehicles, heading into Main Street, and Kyle tapped the breaks. "Oh...".

"We found the evacuees" Lance's voice shook weakly.

The three in the back leaned around to see out the windshield, and Dawn immediately turned back, breathing heavily. Misty's hand gripped Ash's tighter, and his jaw locked hard like stone.

Main Street may as well have been painted red. Dried blood covered the sidewalks, the road, fronts of buildings, signs, and benches. Down at the end of the street sat four large busses, two turned on their sides, and all of them ripped open in gashes of harsh metal. None of that was the worst part...not for Ash. No, it was seeing the masses of flayed, and ripped apart bodies sprawled all down the street. Some torn apart so bad they were bits of meat speckled across the concrete. People of all ages, old and aged, down to a few infants.

"Reverse Kyle" the black haired man commandedd flatly, and the blonde nodded his agreement. Throwing the jeep in reverse, and backing away from the putrid scene.

Misty let out the breath that lodged itself in her throat, almost tasting the iron in the air. Dawn whimpered beside her, her head tucked down between her knees, silently whispering to herself repeatedly, "no need to worry, no need to worry".

"Find another route around" Lance suggested, craning his head to better see out his window. Kyle did just that, going four blocks down and turning onto that street instead.

Leaning over to speak only loud enough for Dawn to hear, Misty whispered, "no need to worry, right Dawn? We're going to be fine".

"I'm not worried for us" Dawn said back, but didn't elaborate. Misty decided not to pursue it, and let Dawn be for the moment. She could be thinking about anyone. Their friends, her mother, the whole world even.

So they continued on still in relative silence, with thunder rumbling around them every so often. The rain was now starting and stopping, as if it couldn't make up its mind. Snow even began to fall once, but it was brief, and strange since it wasn't THAT cold out. Looks like Shamouti really was acting up again...

Ash remained rigidly still, only his eyes flickering out the window, searching for something he hoped to not see. Finally, as Kyle reached the outskirts of the city, they spotted a gas station, with very few vehicles in the way.

"Here we are" Kyle exclaimed, "the life of luxury"!

"That would be if we still had our helicopter" Lance mocked, flinging open his door as the vehicle rolled to a stop, "I'll go see if the pumps are on, otherwise we'll have to siphon gas".

"Siphon gas" Dawn repeated, raising her head to look at Lance, who responded, "yea, you know, use a hose and suck it out of other gas tanks".

And he shut his door, heading towards the building. Dawn's face looked horrified, "he's joking right"?

The lack of a response was her answer. Ash opened his door and stepped out, instantly smelling the decay of death among the city. His nose wrinkled in disgust, but he maintained his grip on himself. Kyle followed his example and got out, and when the girls tried, Ash raised his hand, "no, you two stay in there. Something isn't quite right".

Now Misty could feel it, the unease, the tension. Quite possibly from the death hanging in the air, but there was the feeling of being watched. The silence was almost deafening, she could hear the ringing in her ears. Her eyes maneuvered over to the station building. Lance's fire red hair behind the counter was easily spottable trough the glass, and that was when she saw something else inside. Something dark, moving right for the Champion. "Ash"!

The urgency in her tone sprung him into action, with a quick glance at her to see where she was looking, he raced for the building. The gas pump by their jeep came to life, sputtering for a moment. Lance must of found the right button.

Inside the shop, the Dragon Masted clapped once in victory when the lights came on, but it was short lived. A metal screech hurt his ears as the isles were illuminated, and a Dominion was revealed. Its yellow eyes flashed, and lightning was launched at Lance, who barely avoided it as it blew apart a rack of newspapers. Ash flung open the door, charging inside and pulling out a PokeBall as he did so.

"Go Bayleaf"!

"BayBay"!

The grass type emerged fiercely, glaring with hate at the dark creature. Ash's eyes scanned it, and he was genuinely surprised. It was hurt, bad. Dried yellow blood covered nearly every inch of the Dominion, and its right arm had been ripped off.

The things jaw opened wide and through the razor sharp teeth, it screeched at Bayleaf, cracking the glass behind Ash.

"Lance get outside" Ash shouted, "Bayleaf, vine whip"!

The Champion's red hair appeared from behind the counter as Bayleaf aftacked, striking the Dominion across the chest and flinging it back into a rack full of chips and candy. Wrappers and crumbs flew into the air as the creature slashed its way out of the mess, yellow eyes flashing as it rose.

Yellow...

It raised its third arm, lightning crackling to life at the end of its sharp fingers.

Lightning...

As its arm was brought down, a bat cracked across the creatures head, throwing the lightning off course and detonating against a soda machine, blowing it open and spewing various pops all over the floor. The Dominion staggered and Lance swung the bat he must of found behind the counter, once more. This time the dark thing caught it, and yanked violently, tossing the Champipn into the air and over to the next isle.

Yellow...lightning...Ash's jaw tightened. Pikachu...these bastards were responsible for that, and it was high time they paid for everything they had done. Reaching back he unhooked his other four PokeBalls. Donphan, Totodile, Snivy, and even Charizard materialized in four bursts of light, each glaring at the Dominion before them.

"Kill it" was all Ash ordered.

Charizard attacked first, anger for his handicap, and vengeance for his longtime friend fueling the raging fire within. Flames billowed through the store, burning the contents of the isle to a charred crisp, but the Dominion was still fast. It vaulted over the flames, yellow eyes locked on Charizard as its two remaining arms stretched out to pierce the Fire Dragon through.

A jet of water slammed into the creatures side, deflecting it away from the fire type and crashing it into the registers on the counter. With loud clangs, and the scattering of coins, both the Dominion and the register hit the floor. Totodile jumped on its hind legs with glee.

Ash took his chance to check on Lance, jumping over Snivy who was launching a vine whip at the rising Dominion. Sliding to a halt at the start of the next isle, he spotted the Dragon Master getting to his feet, clutching his side.

"Lance, you alright" the raven haired man asked as he ran to Lance's aid.

"Knocked the wind out of me" he wheezed, grasping Ash's shoulder for support, "let's get outside"!

Something crashed at the front of the store, and Donphan slid into their view. Shaking its head as blood dripped down its cheek. It cried out and rolled up tight, spinning back out of sight. Ash turned to go around the other side of the store, avoid the fight altogether. He wasn't worried about his Pokemon, there was only one Dominion. They could take it on easily, but he would rush back inside as soon as possible regardless.

Lance winced and fell against the freezers in the back, his breath becoming ragged. Ash reacted just in time to stop the man from hitting his head, "Lance"!

"Ok, I might have a broken rib".

"Baybay"!

Ash recognized that tone. It was the tone of ' _duck_ '! Only he didn't duck in time, something heavy crashed into his backside, and the pair was launched forward across the store. They crashed into one of the windows, shattering the glass as they broke through it. Instinctively he pulled his arms up to protect his head, and good thing too as he soon hit pavement and rolled a few feet across the shattered glass shards.

"ASH"!

"LANCE"!

Misty and Dawn's scared voices rang out, followed shortly by the screeching of the thing that hit Ash's back. The Dominion jumped through the broken window, its skin seeming to dim in the dull daylight. Thunder boomed overhead as it surveyed the scene before it, a low metallic hiss escaping its cracked lips.

"Sni-VY"!

Two pairs of vine whips wrapped around the Dominion's neck and midsection, raising it into the air with a snap, then slamming it back down to the concrete once, twice. It twisted and broke free from the vines, only to receive a torrent of water to the face from Totodile in the broken window sill. Donphan burst through the glass door, peeling out across the pavement and striking straight into the creatures chest with a crack. It was caught from the air by Bayleaf's vine whip and hurtled back to the ground. Charizard emerged from the store, and with a roar, covered the Dominion in spiraling flames.

Ash shielded his face from the heat, rolling to check on Lance. He too was shielding his face from the flames, his breathing still ragged. With another roar, Charizard ceased his assault, spreading his shredded wings and bellowing to the thunder above.

The Dominion lie motioneless, wisps of smoke rising from its charred flesh. Ash sat up, eyeing the thing carefully. A quick glance at the others told Ash they were fine. Misty was half out of the jeep, with Dawn clinging to her like she had been trying to hold the red head back. Kyle was crouched behind the drivers side, aiming his rifle across the hood at the creature. But, it did not move, merely continuing to smoke as the thunder boomed once more.

Ash fully rose to his feet, feeling the dozens of stinging cuts across his arms from the glass.

"Kyle" he called, "fill up the jeep".

Seeming to convince himself the Dominion wasn't going to move, Kyle nodded in agreement, and shouldered his rifle. Lance struggled to his feet, wobbling as he did so. Ash quickly rushed to his side, ducking under the Champion's arm for support.

"Thanks" Lance hissed as the weight left his rib.

"I'd say no problem, but I remember telling you to get outside" Ash remarked.

"And let you have all the fun? Dream on Ash" he scoffed, cracking a weak smile.

Ash returned it, being cut off for replying as they reached the jeep. Dawn was scolding them, "can either of you two go a DAY without getting hurt?! Dammit Lance, let me see".

She hopped out, helping Ash position Lance in the passenger seat, and raising he Champions tattered shirt without warning.

"Hey" he protested in shock, but she wasn't listening, instead running her fingers along his rib cage gently. He turned a light shade of pink, and half whispered, "I'm fine Dawn".

"No you're not" she stated, wrinkling her forehead in a frown, "this is a broken rib. I already know one reckless loony, don't be another one"!

Knowing exactly who she was talking about, Ash scratched his cheek, "you're not talking about me right"?

"I don't need another Ash" Dawn continued without acknowledging him, "I just need the people I care about safe, got it"?!

"Dawn, I'll be ok-".

"GOT IT LANCE"?!

Her outburst made all the men jump, and Misty giggle to herself. Then, it hit her, and the red head burst into a fit of laughter. All eyes turned on her quizzically, waiting for an explanation. Misty tried to hold her breath and regain control, but it was in vain. The situation was to much for her, and not in the insane kind of way. Well, maybe a little bit.

Here they were, driving through a decimated ghost town, planning on driving across Sinnoh, just killed a Dominion, and Dawn was scolding Lance like a child. DAWN, little, petite, blue haired Dawn was scolding the Dragon Master, the Champion of the Indigo League about a broken rib while the entire world was going to shit. Comical!

Ash's lips began to twitch, and he fought it, but soon he was laughing right alongside with her. Not for the same reasons, but because the happy sound of her laughter warmed his heart. He had almost forgotten what that felt like.

Eventually Misty was able to crack open an eye and Dawn caught the look, bursting into her own fit of laughter as she realized why Misty was laughing. The Pokemon shared a look amongst each other, raising their brows in perplexion. Kyle and Lance shared a similar look, only Lance spoke, "have you three lost it"?

"No, no we haven't" Dawn replied, catching her own breath repeatedly to calm herself down, "we just had a moment". She smiled at him, "just be careful from now on Champ, ok"?

And without waiting for a reply, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek swiftly. Misty caught Ash's eye, who as always, was a second behind in the love department. His expression turned to realization as Misty rolled her eyes at him.

"Did, you just call me Champ" Lance asked, his own confusion blocking out what just happened.

"Yep" the bluenette chimed, stepping away from the passenger seat, "I'm thinking about giving everyone nicknames".

"And I'm Champ"? He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Ash is Chosen One, Misty used to be Red, but I think I'll change that to Blue, since she likes water, and Kyle will be...hm"?

"What" Kyle exclaimed playfully, raising a hand to his chest as if he were hurt, "I don't have one"?

"I'll think of one" she reassured, and skipped past Ash to rejoin Misty in the backseat. The black haired man turned to Lance, who still looked a little confused, and flustered now that he was realizing Dawn had kissed his cheek. The gas pump clicked off, indicating the tank was full.

"That's that" Kyle stated, "we're off"!

He tossed the hand pump aside, and slid himself back into the driver seat. Ash turned to his Pokemon, bending down beside Donphan to give his cut a once over. "Nothing a little rest won't fix, you feel ok"?

"Phan"!

"Good" he stood up, "thank you guys. Pikachu would be proud of your teamwork".

They each called to him approvingly, and he smiled as he recalled each of them. His fingers lingered over Charizard's ball for a second longer, then he spun around to face the jeep. Hopping into the backseat by Misty, he frowned as he spotted Dawn digging behind them for something.

"Here" she exclaimed, pulling out a small blanket, "wrap this around your torso Champ. Be sure to do it tight"!

"I know how to wrap a broken rib" Lance barked, snatching the blanket from her, "and seriously don't call me Champ".

Dawn simply smiled and winked at him before turning her head to gaze out her window as Kyle fired up the vehicle.

"It's ok Champ" Kyle chimed in, "at least you have a nickname".

"Kyle I swear to-".

"To Canalave City" Kyle exclaimed loudly, and floored the gas pedal. The jeep spun out in place for a moment before taking off. Misty caught one last glance at the still smoking body of the Dominion as they sped away. How odd...after a life threatening situation, they were able to laugh like it had never happened. Must mean they were beginning to get used to the world as it was right now. They were getting used to death...she shivered. Somehow the thought was not enticing.

"Get us there fast Kyle" Ash spoke up, "the faster we can find this Shrine, the faster we can revive Gary".

* * *

 **And another chapter down! They now have a goal, which is exciting. It's a nice change of pace from running for their lives. It even reflected amongst them I think. Anyways, really do hope everyone is enjoying the story still and it moving in such a way that is keeping ya'll interested!**

 **Like I said, we'll be spending the next few chapters with Ash and Misty, so buckle in. Things won't stay this relatively calm forever!**


	16. Canalave City

_May 14 2:19 p.m._

The road trip across Sinnoh was eventful, to say the least, and not in the pleasant sight seeing kind of way. The weather continued to act crazy with random rain and snow storms scattered as they drove. Once they drove into a lighting storm and had to pull over, ducking as low as possible into their seats. Thunder was a constant reminder of the clouds that now blocked the sun completely from view. Night was nearly pitch black without the dim light of the moon and stars overhead.

They drove through town after town, each crumbled and shattered from the Dominion assault, with no living souls anywhere to be found. Dominion's assaulted them at random times, sometimes in one of the towns, other times while they were out on the road. Never more than three at a time, it was as if the small groups were search parties of some kind. Probably looking for living beings to kill...

It was a surprise to all of them the jeep was still intact as is. It was covered in gashes from the sharp claws, scorch marks from the lightning, and every window had cracks running across them. Save for Lance's window, which was completely shattered out, with fragments of glass littering the floorboard. The hood was dented in from a Dominion Bayleaf had tossed onto it. Dawn's door would no longer open, having been slammed into by Mamoswine being thrown into the air, and tarp covering the back was shredded with the tattered flaps of fabric whipping in the wind.

They were nearing Canalave City, and so far they had been fairly lucky, or maybe they were finally getting good at fighting Dominion's off...it probably was a good idea if they didn't try to figure out which. Their last gas stop had been the day before, around noon, or so they guessed. It was hard to tell without ever seeing the sun hiding behind the clouds.

"Ten more miles" Kyle announced, "good thing too, because we are-".

The jeep sputtered, and vibrated roughly before the engine killed itself and they rolled to a stop.

"About out of gas...".

"Looks like we're walking the rest of the way" Lance stated, flinging open his door.

"Oh joy" Dawn's voice dripped with sarcasm, "we get to trek to another destroyed city, and fight more of those dicks".

"Someone needs a nap" Kyle commented from the front, pulling his rifle up from the floorboard.

"What was that K"?!

Dawn lunged forward, her hands wrapping around the drivers seat and snatching at Kyle, who yelped and dove out of the jeep just in time to avoid being grabbed, "I said you need a nap"!

The bluenette's retaliated with a growling roar, and fiercely climbed across Misty's lap and into the front seats. She flopped onto them and whipped herself out of the vehicle, rounding the front end as she chased after Kyle.

"I agree with him" Ash whispered to Misty as he opened his door, "she does need a nap".

"Techincally we could all use one" Misty noted, "it's been a crazy couple of days".

"Some real sleep does sound amazing".

"Alright! You two are the biggest children I've ever seen" Lance's shout cut across the open road, but it did not stop Dawn from continuing to chase Kyle in circles around the jeep. The Dragon Master gripped his side and leaned against the vehicle, heaving a ragged breath. Shouting didn't do his rib any good, figured he would of realized that by now.

"After you" Misty beckoned to the door, motioning for Ash to get out. He did so, turning back to offer his help. Using her good arm to grip onto his, she hauled herself out into the breeze. The humidity was incredibly high with the never ending storm, but the air itself was cool. She readjusted her arm in the sling, placing it in a more comfortable position, "ten miles huh? That's going to be a few hours walk".

"Unfortunately, so keep your senses peeled" Lance sighed as he raised up off the jeep, "let's get going. They'll catch up eventually".

He threw a thumb Kyle and Dawn's direction, not looking back as he did so and leaning back over into the vehicle. Pressing the release button on the glove box, Lance let it drop open and removed the covered Darkin from inside, stuffing it in his pocket. Then he marched off, his spiky hair blowing sideways in a gust of wind. Misty's hair blew across Ash's face, and for a moment he was standing on the hill overlooking Viridian City as he helped an injured Misty walk. Wow, that was a long time ago...

He took her hand, squeezing it gently as he began to follow Lance, and at first she winced but then returned the gesture. Skin contact still made her feel dirty, but that feeling was going away, besides holding Ash's hand somehow always made her feel safer. So she was going to make herself get over it. They walked on, leaving the jeep behind, and that included Dawn and Kyle, which they quickly noticed.

"Hey" they both shouted at the same time, and raced after their group.

"Do you think we'll find food this time" Kyle asked as they caught up, "I'm starving".

"We're all hungry" Misty pointed out, and at the mention of its regular cue, Ash's stomach announced itself.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have _blown_ up that last gas station we could have taken some of the food from inside" Dawn rebuked, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"I said I was sorry" Kyle defended, "there was a Dominion standing by the gas pump, what else was I supposed to do"?

"How about let one of us with _Pokemon_ handle it"!

Lance visibly winced as Dawn raised her voice, and his expression fell to the ground. Realizing what she said, the bluenette immediately softened her tone, "I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to say it that way".

"It's fine" the Dragon Master waved her off, not lifting his eyes, his voice shaking. Ash felt for his friend. Losing all of your Pokemon to Dominion's had to be rough. The red head stumbled, clasping his side and sucking air in through his teeth.

"Here" Dawn scurried forward, grabbing his arm and placing it over her shoulder, "let me help".

Lance didn't protest, merely swallowing and locking his dark eyes ahead of them. She looked down and blinked once, hurt evident on her face, but she said nothing else. So they walked in silence, ignoring the occasional booms of thunder overhead. Misty's legs were on fire by the time they reached a sign reading 'Canalave City - 5 Miles'. How on Earth did they used to walk everywhere?

Kyle brought up the rear while Ash was now leading. Lance's pace had slowed immensely the longer they went, his breathing becoming harsher. No one suggested stopping though, he wouldn't go for it anyway. His hand was now firmly grasping his rib, a pained scowl across his face, but he kept going. Kept pushing.

Ash took a glance down at his once broke hand, curling his fingers in and out. On the outside everything looked normal, but he could tell they hadn't healed right. They just felt funny, but at least they were usable. The majority of his cuts and bruises were gone, and Misty's once massive purple bruise on her temple was now only a speck of yellow.

All in all, considering everything, looking around they all looked normal. They were just incredibly dirty. Ash could live with that, better dirty and physically healthy than what else could be. Lance was being a good example of that. Stubborn. Much like himself, guess that's why they were good friends.

"Ash".

Misty's hushed voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he cocked his head to listen.

"How do you think the others are doing? Not just Brock and them, but the League, and Iris"?

No point in lying, "I don't know. I can't imagine they are doing very well. Every place we've seen has been decimated. Hopefully they're still putting up a fight though".

She didn't respond right away, biting her bottom lip gently as they walked on, and after a moment saying, "I hope so. I'd like to see them again".

And his heart clenched. How he would too, but that wasn't a guarantee. Of course being Ash he promised anyway, "we will".

"Won't they be shocked when they see Gary" Misty joked half heartedly, gently shaking Ash's hand with her and he smiled, "it will be awesome to see their faces".

"That'll be something"!

And then they fell silent again, making sure to keep their eyes out for any kind of trouble, which thankfully never came as they reached the city limits. Just like all the others they had passed through, it was an abandoned battlefield. Ruined buildings with gaping holes, debris lined streets, cracked pavement, and the occasional streak or stain of blood.

"Is it bad I was kinda hoping Canalave wouldn't look like the others" Dawn muttered grimly, adjusting herself under Lance's shoulder as they walked down the street, heading towards the taller buildings

"Eyes up" Kyle called from behind them, raising his rifle to aiming height. Rounding the corner of 8th street onto their's, a woman stumbled and fell onto the cracked pavement. A woman! The first living being other than a Dominion they had seen in months.

"Hey" Ash called, and took off ahead of the others, his fingers slipping from Misty's and leaving them cold. He slid to a halt beside the woman, throwing dust into the air, and dropping to his knees. "Ma'm"?

He carefully turned the face down woman on her back, no, girl! She couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen. She had blonde hair littered with dirt and grime. Her clothes were worn and tattered, too dirt covered to ever tell what color they once had been. Multiple scars lined across her body and face, as if she had been assaulted multiple times in the past, and a fresh cut bleeding across her stomach. Aside from those, dozens upon dozens of bruises were scattered on her skin. She opened her eyes slowly at his touch, looking up at his face unbelieving. Like she wasn't really seeing him. Thunder clapped.

"Let me die in peace" she begged, "please don't hurt me anymore".

"We're not going to hurt you" Ash cooed softly, "just take it easy. Try not to move, you look really hurt".

Her already confused expression turned even more bewildered, "are you an angel? They say one takes you away when you die".

"No I'm not an Angel" he smiled, "my name is Ash, and we're going to help you ok"?

She nodded silently, closing her eyes and seeming to relax under his hand. The others reached him, Misty and Dawn audibly gasping at the sight.

"Is she ok" Dawn asked as Kyle scanned the surrounding area with his rifle.

"No, I don't think so" Ash replied, "but we'll make sure she is. Lance do you have-".

Something streaked by Ash, close enough it knocked across his cheek and left a burning sting. The girl twitched under his hand and fell still. Dawn shouted in panic as Ash swung his head around to check on the girl, only for his stomach to harden in fear and disgust. An arrow was lodged deep in her temple, blood trickling out along the wooden shaft.

"GET DOWN! ON YOUR KNEES"! The shout echoed from the top of the closest building, and came again along with another person shouting, "DO IT NOW"!

Battle whoops of some kind began to ring out from all sides, filling the air with terrifying high pitched cries. Kyle swung his rifle every which way, desperately trying to locate a source. Another arrow knocked across the ground at his feet, making him yelp and jump back.

"LAST WARNING! ON YOUR KNEES"!

"Get down" Ash hissed, grabbing Misty's good hand and pulling her down beside him. Dawn quickly helped Lance down, and Kyle followed suite, laying the rifle in front of him.

"DON'T MOVE HEATHENS"!

Lance leaned over ever so slightly and whispered into Misty's ear, "we're not taking any chances. As soon as I give a signal, release Gyarados".

She swallowed nervously and nodded. Hopefully these people, whoever they were, only had arrows. Gyarados could handle that no problem. Ash's elbow nudged her side and he nodded to the rooftops. Following his gaze she spotted twenty or so men and women lined along them, bows pointed and ready.

"Not yet" Lance whispered as Misty's fingers twitched for her PokeBall's.

The front door to what was once a bakery flung open, throwing shattered glass into the street. A tall, burly man with long, shaggy dark hair strolled out. In his hands he was twirling a bloody and chipped baseball bat by the tip, carelessly swinging the wide end around and around. Behind him three other men stepped out into the dimly lit day, each with their own bow, and knives hanging from their belt.

The man with the bat calmly walked in front of the group, stopping ten feet away with his guards behind him. Kyle's eyes flickered between his rifle and the rooftops, stopping at each individual person. If Misty had to guess, he was counting them, matching them to how many rounds were left in his clip. If there was one thing she had learned about Kyle on this trip of theirs. He might be goofy, and unwilling to, but if needed he could take anyone down in a heartbeat.

The muscular man before them stopped twirling his bat, resting it across his shoulders and lying his hands over it. Then he spoke with a deep voice, "what brings three men and two women to my city"?

"Your city" Lance asked, "what makes it yours"?

"Simple answer, I took over" the man smiled, "chaos erupted, people fled, and I organized the remaining hooligans. Anyone who fought back, or broke my rules, payed the price".

The man patted his bat, alternating with both hands and widening his smile, "that makes it mine".

"And you took over a city with noting but bows and a bat" the Champion pressed, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Aren't you perceptive" the man reached over the bat and scratched the back of his hair, "kinda had too since the League took all the firearms when they left, except for yours I see".

"Aren't you perceptive" Lanc repeated with a smirk.

Misty's eyes shot from the man to the Dragon Master, back and forth, waiting for the inevitable signal. This man had no idea what he was in for, hopefully he didn't have a strong electric type on his side, better make sure actually, so she critized "like you took over a city without the help of Pokemon".

At this the man burst into laughter, removing his bat from his shoulder and using it to lean on as he doubled over. His three guards behind him shifted unneasily, but remained quiet. Ash noticed the rooftop people shift as well.

"Pokemon?! Oh I suppose they helped at first" he stood back up, scratching the tip of his bat across the pavement in random circles.

"At first"?

"What outlives its usefulness we make sure becomes useful" he told her, "have you had Squirtle soup"?

Misty thought she might vomit. Ash on the other hand, had had enough, "you sick fuck".

"People eat Pokemon all the time" the man defended, placing the bat at his chest like he had been insulted, using it in place of his hand, "where do you think meat comes from"?

"You talk about others like they are a means to your end" Ash spat, "you're no better than the Dominion's".

"Those dark creatures that fly and kill everything in sight" he asked curiously, "no I suppose not".

That threw Ash for a loop, he hadn't expected the man to agree with him.

"The name's Rorik" he informed them, gesturing wide with the bat, "and welcome to my city. Where you're either useful, useless, or a toy".

And he pointed to the dead girl beside Ash using his bat, making a 'tsk tsk tsk' sound as he did so.

"What do you mean toy" Misty demanded, her voice shaking obviously, no matter how hard she tried to mask the fear behind it. If this man men't what she thought he did...

"My toy, his toy" Rorik pointed to man on his left, "our toys. Whatever you prefer. She was a bad toy, couldn't stay on her knees with her mouth open at the same time".

Dawn shifted from the fear radiating from Misty, and the pure rage flowing off of Ash. He looked terrifying! Like if he got ahold of the man he would rip him apart.

"So now, what brings you to my city" Rorik asked, starting the twirling of his bat back up and take a few steps closer. Misty shot a glance to Ash, who's jaw was locked tight, unmoving as he glared at the man in front of them. Lance on the other hand, spoke up, "we were looking for a friend of ours. And it's obvious he's not here".

"Mm? Why's that? What's his name? Perhaps he is and I simply added him to my toy box".

Lance took a long breath, and said, "his name is Nowmisty".

"NowMisty? That's an odd one".

It took a minute for Misty to registure what Lance had said, he had spoken it so fast and jumbled together, but when she did a small gasp escaped her and she snapped her finger to her PokeBall. In a bright flash and an earth shattering roar, the Water Dragon emerged ferociously, making Rorik collapse onto his rear as he tried to step back swiftly.

"STOP THEM GYARADOS" Misty bellowed, and of course her Pokemon obliged.

Arrows let loose as Gyarados roared once more, but they merely deflected off his scales, only serving to agitate the beast. He blasted the rooftop archers with torrents of water from a HydroPump, sending them slipping and sliding. Lance was on his feet, powering through his broken rib, "LET'S GO"!

It took every ounce of strength Ash had not to sprint forward at Rorik, who was scampering to his feet and running back into the bakery. Gyarados blasted a HyperBeam after the man, ripping up the concrete and sending pavement all directions. It exploded the front of the store into the street, scattering more debris and dust into the air.

Kyle snatched up his rifle and aimed up as one braver archer reappeared and notched an arrow, pointing down at them. He pulled the trigger and the man dropped back out of sight.

"This way" Lance called, waving for the rest of them. They followed, Ash staying directly behind Misty to intercept a stray arrow should one fly her way. The area was filled with them now, soaring at Gyarados, them, or clinking against concrete as they missed.

The Water type was only more frustrated as more arrows bounced off him, and he shook the buildings with another roar, blowing the top off a flower shop with another HyperBeam and sending archers into the air. Kyle brought up the rear, walking backwards and assisting Gyarados with his rifle. Picking off the archers taking aim at him and the others. One bullet per archer, no use wasting ammo.

When they were at the end of the street, Misty recalled Gyarados, kissing his PokeBall in gratitude. Lance led them further away from the hostile group, turning down an alley and cutting across street after street. Planning on throwing them off their trail for now.

The further into the city they ran, Misty began to smell the ocean, saltwater smell swirling into her nostrils. How it helped relax her at a time like this she would never be able to explain why, it was just simply the water. Finally they found it, the harbor running through the middle of the city and out into the sea. Maybe they could find a boat after they searched through the library?

"Boom, there it is" Kyle pointed across the harbor to a somewhat tall building with stained glass windows, "Canalave Library".

"Hurry, we need to get out of this place fast" Lance unnecessarily told them, "to which Dawn replied through breaths, "gee, ya think"!?

Ash's rage was still running wild, his heart pounding in his ears. God help the man who EVER tried to use Misty as a _toy_ again...he would almost rather fight a Dominion everyday for the rest of his life than to discover more people in the world like Giovanni and Rorik. Twisted men, who only had their own interests at heart. Using people and Pokemon for selfish gain. Everything Ash couldn't stand! Everything he was against...maybe he really was a pure heart?

His thoughts blocked out the conversation of the others and before he knew it he was standing at the entrance to the library. Coming back to reality, he saw the building and the state it was in. Colored glass shattered and splayed across the road, doors busted and cracked off their hinges, a giant hole blasted into the roof. Here's to hoping the books were all intact.

They took the stairs up to the arching doorway two at a time, though Lance grunted with each step up. Kyle smashed himself shoulder first into the remains of the big door, crashing it open and pulling it completely off the hinges. It thudded to the floor, the bang echoing around the massive room. The inside was a major contrast to the outside. Books were put away neatly, chairs were tucked under their tables, and there were no signs of fighting, save for the hole in the roof. Which also happened to knock down two bookshelves on the upper floor.

"You all read fast" Kyle told them, "I'll guard the door".

"Shout if you see anything coming" Lance agreed with a curt nod, then faced the others, "alright split up. Search for anything that might contain a clue to the shrine. Old history books, recorded diaries, anything of the sort".

"Right" the other three's voices rang out together, and they were off. Ash blindly picked an isle and ran halfway down, grabbing a random book and thumbing through it. Misty on the other hand, went behind the librarians desk. She looked up to see Lance follow the hanging signs and go into the isle marked, 'historic'. Dawn raced after him, and with a little smile to herself, Misty pulled open drawer after drawer. Searching for a documented list of everything the library had catalogued.

Not in there, nor in here, or there either! Here it is! She snatched a binder out of the bottom drawer, which was surprisingly heavy with only one arm, and plopped it onto the desks top. Turning over the front cover, her finger rand down the index of pages. Thousands of books were organized in this library, by numerical, alphabetical, and category. Stopping her finger at ' _historical myth's, legends, and facts_ ' she ran her eyes down the subcategories. Somewhere...there! _Ancient Sinnoh Legends_!

Off she ran, using her good arm to swing herself around the desk faster, and raced off in the direction of the isle. It was two rows down from Ash's, so at least if something happened they could assist each other. The raven haired man tossed book after book over his shoulder. Not a single one pertaining to anything that might even be considered relevant to Arceus. He groaned aloud in frustration as he tossed another book to the growing pile behind him, slamming his hands against the shelf.

Deciding he'd try another isle, he hopped over the cluster on the floor and headed for the end of his. Left or right? Wait? What's that? A seperate room with large square windows was to his right. Through the glass he could see comfy looking chairs, a coffee table, multiple toys for small children, and even a couple video phones. His heart skipped, what are the odds those still worked? One way to find out.

He opened the door, letting himself into the small lounge area, mentally crossing his fingers as he walked across the room. Stumbling over one of the toys and cursing as he did so. Slowly he sat down in the wooden chair in front of the phone, staring at the blank screen. The 'on' button glaring at him from the top right of the machine. Moment of truth! Please work! He pressed the button.

A melodic tone greeted him and the screen lit up. Holy shit! He could've done a dance! Rapidly his fingers danced over the keypad, typing in the number he had dialed so much before the wedding, and then it was ringing. It was an odd sound actually, to hear something so normal as a ring tone.

"Hello"?

And his face lit up, the giddiness of his luck taking over, "Iris"!

"Ash! Holy shit, thank God" the Unovan girl exclaimed loudly, relief washing over her bewildered face, "we were afraid you were dead! Where's Misty"?!

Her relief turned to panic, and Ash couldn't help but chuckle. It was good to see her, it was good to know she was still alive to be worried about them.

"She's just fine" Ash told her, "well, she's got a broken arm and is a little shaken up, but we're fine. How about you? And Cilan"?

Iris' expression relaxed once again as she heaved a long, happy sigh, "we're alright. Cilan's out helping train up the others and-".

"Others" Ash interrupted, "how are they doing? Who do you have? Brock? May, Delila and Cameron"?

"I'm sorry Ash, but we haven't located them" she sorrowfully informed him and his heart sank, "we've gathered quite a few, but there are still some we can't find".

Her brow furrowed and she reached for something offscreen. When her hand returned, she was holding a list and she started reading, "Ritchie, Todd, Trip, Paul, and Dawn are a few still missing".

"Dawn's with us" he told her, "she's helping us through Sinnoh".

"That's a relief" Iris breathed, scribbling on her list, "I'm glad you've got some help with you guys, but what are you doing in Sinnoh"?

"Long story. Can't get into it right now. Listen, we've been out of the loop. What's been happening? Please tell me we're winning"?

"Every Region is in pretty bad shape" she told him heavily, "Kanto is as good as gone and Johto isn't far behind. Sinnoh has a few resistance pockets that send us regular reports on Dominion movements. Hoenn and Orre have stopped communications completely, we don't know if they are totally gone or not. Kalos and Unova are holding fairly well, mainly because most of the world evacuated here and Kalos has all the Mega Evolutions, I would not want to mess with those guys. And the Orange Islands were completely evacuated with minimal casualties".

He had not been expecting all that information, and he whistled, "how did you learn all that"?

"Hm? Oh! The League caught wind of what we were doing and tracked us down, they were impressed with how well Cilan and I organized this little army and decided to join our ranks".

"Collaborate Ms. Ariusu" a female voice cut in off screen on Iris' end, "the League is still officially in charge".

"For the last time Lorelei, don't use my last name" the violet haired girl fumed, glancing offscreen.

"Lorelei" Ash asked, "she's there"?!

"Yes I'm present, who is-" the Elite member appeared beside Iris, "Ash?! You're alive! Is Lance with you"?

"Yea-hold on a second"! He jumped up from his seat, dashing back to the door to the library. Throwing it open he called, "Lance! Come quick! You'll want to see this"!

Hearing a book drop and the running of feet, Ash quickly returned to his seat, "he's on his way".

And sure enough, Lance burst into the room as if a battle were going on, but he paused when he saw the working video phone with Lorelei and Iris' faces onscreen.

"Thank God you're alive" the Ice Elite breathed a sigh of relief, "I was beginning to think I'd be running the League by myself".

The Champion was in shock for the briefest of moments, but snapped out of it and was shoving Ash over to force him to share his chair, "Lorelei, good to see you still around too. How's the war advancing? What are the Dominion activities"?

"Straight to business" Iris chastised, "no, hey glad to see everyone is still alive".

"Hey, glad to see your still alive Iris" Lance said quickly, "details Lorelei"!

Iris' eyes flashed to Ash and she shook her head exasperatedly.

"We're surviving, but barely" Lorelei informed, "if it hadn't been for Ms. Ariusu and her reinforcements, the League would likely be gone".

The girl in question turned pink, and Lorelei continued, "still, we are outnumbered and outmatched. No matter how many Dominiom we take down, more just keep appearing. Their brutality is unmatched, and their leader is ever allusive".

"The green eyed one" Ash interrupted, his eyes snapping to Lorelei.

She nodded, "we've had a few run ins with that one. He's...archaic, to say the least".

Ash's gut wrenched at her use of definition, remembering the pleasure in the things eyes as it gutted his mother.

"We have been able to gather that they are searching for something" she pressed on, "and from the few who have talked with us, they appear to be searching for you Ash, and a Mew".

"That's typical".

"They also destroy anything that produces light" she informed them, "we've avoided them at night by shutting down anything with a light source".

"That explains the group of them that attacked us on the road the other night" Lance grumbled, "they followed our headlights".

"Resources are running low, and moral is dwindling Lance" Lorelei said with a grim expression, "if we don't come up with a plan soon, we may not live to see a new year".

Ash glanced at the Champion for a moment, only a moment, but Lorelei caught it.

"You have a plan" she asked cautiously.

"Well" the red head started, "kind of".

She raised her brow waiting for an answer, but he only offered her vague instructions, "just hold tight until we arrive. Which could be a while. Broadcast your coordinates on emergency channel 1-45-8 at midnight every night. When we're ready to meet up we'll be there".

"That's the best you can tell me"?

"For now, yes" he nodded, "it's crazy what we're doing, and frankly if it doesn't work I don't want you to have it over my head".

She scowled at him but sighed, "very well. I'll continue gathering forces with Ms. Ariusu and we'll be sure to have an army raised by the time you are ready".

"Excellent, stay alive Lorelei" he told her, and she responded with a, "you too Lance".

Then with a last glance and nod to Ash, she stood up and left the screen. Lance did so too on their end, rubbing his rib as he did.

"Hey Lance" Ash began, "mind sending Misty and Dawn in here? I think they'd like to see Iris".

"Oh yes please" she called through the speaker.

"Fine, but make it quick, we still have to get the Hell out of here" he snapped, and swiftly walked out of the room.

"So, unofficially" Iris asked, leaning over to make sure the Ice Elite was gone, "you think Lance and Lorelei ever hooked up"?

"Really Iris"?

"Oh come on? Did you not catch that sexual tension"?!

"Really Iris"?!

"Just saying".

The door flew open with a snap, and Dawn sprinted in, throwing herself in front of Ash and filling the screen with her face, "Iris! I'm so happy you're alright"!

"Dawn! Wow, you're hair has gotten so long"!

"Really? I hadn't noticed"!

Misty rushed in, pausing at the scene of Dawn practically shoving her face into the camera and completely blocking Ash from view. The bluenette shifted just a bit to allow Misty a glimpse of the Violet haired woman onscreen, and Misty beamed wide, "Iris"!

She too raced up to the screen, squeezing herself into view beside Dawn and further pushing Ash out of the way.

"Here I'll just get up" he commented, and both girls immediately took his seat.

"Misty! Ash said you broke your arm? How'd that happen"?

Instant fear rushed into the red heads eyes, spreading to her facial expression as she relived the moment Giovanni groped her and snapped her forearm to pin her down with.

"It's ok" Iris immediately took back, "don't tell me, I'm sure it was awful".

"Yea...".

Ash's hand found her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze, and her good hand reached up to rest on his.

"Are you still in Unova" Dawn asked, trying to move the conversation away for Misty's sake.

"Yea, we are" Iris answered, giving the red head an apologetic look then focusing on the bluenette, "the region is practically perfect for avoiding and fighting Dominion's. But when the time comes, we're ready to ship out wherever".

"Man, you guys are hardcore" Dawn awed, "who all do you got there? Anyone I know"?

"Some guy named Kenny has been going batshit over the fact that we had no idea where you were" she told her, "he'll be glad to know your safe".

"Tell him no need to worry" Dawn sighed, "I'm with Ash and Misty".

"You got it"!

Ash blocked out the rest, losing himself in thought as he listened to the three girls voices. It was a sound he had almost forgotten, and a sound he didn't realized he missed. Something he used to roll his eyes at when he would walk by a group of women. It was something normal, from a life he was forgetting more and more each day. He smiled gently as he saw Misty's smile, her teeth showing bright. Then came the guilt...he they were, smiling, living, while that fifteen year old girl was lying dead in the road...

* * *

Lance peered out the busted entrance doorway, locating Kyle searching the city line through narrow eyes. "All clear out here"?

"So far so quiet" Kyle replied, "though I'm positive they're watching us from somewhere".

"I wouldn't be surprised" Lance agreed, stepping out into the dull day. Thunder boomed across the sky as he did so. "I got in contact with the League just now".

Kyle's head snapped to his friend, "really?! How's everything going"?

"As bad as we figured" the Champion sighed, "we need to hurry".

"Then what are you doing out here"?

"I...Ash got in contact with Iris" he explained, "I figured they could use a moment. Their sense of purpose, humanity, they can't lose that. Talking with an old friend will do them good. Rekindle their hope, even if just a little".

Kyle eyed his friend, his lip curling into a half smile, "look at you"!

Lance turned to him curiously.

"As long as I've known you Lance, you've been a loner" the blonde continued, "it's nice to see you caring about others. Well, physically showing that you care. Dawn must have really done a number on you".

"What?! What do you mean" the Dragon Master asked a little too quickly.

"I would of asked sooner, but I knew you'd deny it anyway" Kyle started, "and don't deny it this time! But what's up with you and Dawn? Do you liiike her"?

"What are you Kyle? 5"?

He said nothing, merely smirking at Lance widely. The Champion looked back, his eyes dancing between Kyle's, and he finally heaved another sigh, "alright fine. I'm trying to figure that out, ok"?

"I knew it" the blonde pointed his finger excitedly, "she's a good girl, and she seems to be interested, what's there to figure out"?

Lance said nothing, averting his eyes to the ground in front of them. Thunder rolled overhead, lightning flashing far in the distance.

"Still with the Lorelei thing" Kyle guessed exasperatedly, "that was a long time ago buddy".

"I don't want to make the same mistake twice" replied Lance quietly, a gust of wind ruffling his red hair. The blonde nodded understandingly, and gazed off to the constant storm overhead, "I hear ya. Just...don't wait to long to figure it out. I know it sounds cliche', but everyone always says things like you don't have forever. And in our current state, now more than ever that's true. If we aren't taken out by the Dominion's, then this storm could very well do it when it really gets going, and even if not that...who's to say you won't bite the dust today, or tomorrow? Time is a bitch, and it plays by its own rules. So, don't wait on time to do things for you, because you'll be left with nothing".

Lance turned his face up to the clouds as Kyle talked, taking in every word. Sometimes even he had to admit Kyle could be wise...sometimes. The form of a smile tugged at his lips, and he said, "you're right Kyle".

The blonde made an over exaggerated surprised expression, bringing his hand to his heart in response, "Lance admitted I was right? Now I know the world is ending".

"Shut up Kyle" he fully smiled now, then turning to him, "thank you. For everything".

"Thank Claire" Kyle waved it off casually, "if she hadn't been so pretty, I wouldn't have put up with you when we were kids".

"I think I was the one who put up with you". They shared a light laugh, letting the breeze roll by as more thunder clapped across the ruined city.

* * *

"Hey girls" Ash interrupted the fast paced chatting, and the three faces turned his way, "we really should get back to searching".

Misty's expression turned to horror, "how did I forget about that?! He's right Iris, we need to go! Be careful over there ok"?

"You guys too" Iris nodded, "survive so that we can have a shot when this is all over".

"I'll drink you under the table" Misty challenged, and Iris laughed, "we'll see about that! Dawn maybe-".

"Hey"!

"Anyway, stay safe guys. You too Ash" the Unovan called, and he nodded as he replied "tell the others we'll be there soon as we can".

She acknowledged him with a smile, and the screen went black. Misty stood up, her eyes glancing to the shelves upon shelves of books through the lounge window, "guess I'll go back to the isle I was in".

"I'll go with you" Dawn sighed, rising to her feet.

Ash scratched his cheek, "I think I will too, you probably picked a better isle than I did".

"I know I did" the red head told him playfully, and proceeded to lead the way out back into the library.

Searching, reading, scanning, paper cuts, over and over and over to the point Ash was sure his eyes were going to explode. It felt like hours, though he was sure it wasn't. Each word insulted him just by being printed, chastising him from the page, telling him this was not what he was looking for. Between the three of them, half the isle was now lying in a small mountain of discarded books, and Ash was beginning to feel grey headed when Misty shouted, "I got it"!

Throwing his current book into the air, he hopped the pile and ran to her side, Dawn right on his heels. Misty rapidly ran her finger across the page, reading fast, her lips moving as she processed the words.

"It mentions the Shrine of Arceus" Dawn asked, stopping behind the red head to peer over her shoulder.

Misty read for a second longer, then nodded, "yes! It does in an old legend...it was first constructed when Sinnoh was founded, and when Sinnoh fell the first time it became lost. Hundreds of year later, a trainer found the Shrine by being granted access from the Unown...it is said to be underneath the Solaceon Ruins"

"But we've been there before" Ash stated, "we didn't see anything of the sort".

"There's supposedly caves underneath the Temple" Misty continued reading, "only a Pokemon Master can apparently get in, a true Pokemon Master. Not one by definition".

"So Ash can get in" Dawn asked, looking at Misty curiously.

"Me" he pointed to himself, "I'm not a Master".

"Not by definition" the bluenette reasoned, "but I've never met anyone else like you when it comes to Pokemon".

"She's right Ash" Misty agreed, "you're the only one among us who has a shot".

"If that's even where the Shrine is...".

"It is Ash" she affirmed confidently, "it has to be".

He looked at her, her face so full of passion and dedication. When he needed it, she was there, never letting him doubt himself or what needed to be done. So he said, "doesn't look like we have any other options".

"Nope" she concurred, "so let's grab the other two and get going".

She spun to move around their pile of books, but an arrow slashed close to her face and lodged itself into the bookshelf.

* * *

Dawn screamed from inside the library, a bloodcurdling, goosebumps raising scream. Lance and Kyle shot back inside the building, racing towards the now rising sounds of fighting and more shouts. An arrow stuck into the bookshelf next to Lance's head, splintering little chips into his hair. Dozens of Archers swarmed around them, appearing from seemingly no where as Ash's voice rang out in anger. Lance dove to the ground as an arrow flew overhead, and ignoring the throbbing in his ribcage, lunged from the ground at said Archer. He shoved the bow into the air and tackled the man to the floor, pressing his elbow into his throat. Kyle burst fired his rifle at the Archers who dared show themselves, accurately picking them off one by one until his gun clicked.

"STOP! Or the blue haired one dies"!

Lance locked up, and the man below him smashed his knuckles into the Champion's face, putting him on his back. Two pairs of rough, dirty hands gripped and hauled him to his feet. Kyle was pushed beside him, flanked by two guards of his own, while Dawn was shoved to her knees before them. Rorik towered over her, his bat positioned at the back of her skull. Fear flooded her eyes as she looked up at Lance, the chips on the wooden bat pricking her skin.

"No! Those are mine" Misty shouted as her PokeBalls were snatched from her belt and she too was shoved to her knees beside Dawn, grunting as she hit the floor.

Ash growled and broke free from his captives, charging the men holding Misty. Rorik, however raised his bat high, and glared straight at Ash. He stopped in his tracks, hoping beyond hope that the man wouldn't strike the bluenette, and he didn't, but he remained poised to do so until Ash was back in the guards clutches.

Waiting a moment with his bat still raised to swing, Rorik examined each of them carefully, a sly grin spreading across his expression. Then he lowered the bat and motioned for Misty's PokeBalls, "let's play civilized this time".

The Archer handed the Balls over and Rorik walked over to the librarian desk, setting the six of them down carefully in a line, one by one.

"Give me back my Pokemon" Misty demanded through grit teeth, enticing a laugh from the shaggy haired man.

"No, no. Not yet" he told her, his back facing them, "play along and you'll get some of them back".

She jerked against her guard, but he pushed down hard on her shoulder for the broken arm, and she squeaked in pain. Ash growled once again, but did not reataliate because an Archer notched an arrow, pointing it at Dawn's head. Rorik placed the last ball, and ran his fingers along the shaft of his bat slowly.

"Ok" he turned back to them swiftly, "who else has Pokemon"?

None of them answered, causing Rorik to sigh, "you know this would be much more fun if you just cooperated. Search them".

Multiple hands groped over them, even checking Misty once more for good measure and she whimpered inwardly as hands ran across her body. Ash and Dawn's PokeBalls were removed from them, and placed on the table opposite Misty's. Lance and Kyle were searched over too, the only item being removed was the cloth covered Darkin.

"What? The tough guy doesn't have any Pokemon" Rorik taunted Lance, cocking his head to the side and scratching his temple with the bat, "isn't that surprising".

"Fuck off" the Champion spat, jerking his arm against his guard just to keep him on his toes. The Archer who searched Lance handed the Darkin over to Rorik. He snatched it up and discarded the cloth cover.

"Well, this seems valuable" he marveled as he turned the thin diamond like artifact over, "I think I'll hold onto this"!

And he pocketed it then gripped the handle of his bat tight, placing the wide tip over the first lined up Ball of Misty's. "What Pokemon is in this one"?

Huh? Why did he care? And if he really wanted to know, he could just release it...of course if he got Gyarados then that would end his reign here and now pretty quickly. Speaking of which-Misty opened her mouth to call for her beast, but the Archer tightened his pulled string of the bow pointed at Dawn, waiting to release the arrow should Misty call the Water Dragon out. Dammit...

SMASH! "NO"! Misty's heart locked and shattered as fragments of her PokeBall exploded to pieces under the swing of Rorik's bat. Red energy flew out in all directions, dissipating as it went, a high pitched cry dying with the energy.

"Here's how this is going to work" Rorik instructed, placing his bat hovering over Misty's second PokeBall, "I ask what Pokemon you have. You answer me. If I deem them to dangerous, I smash it. If they are harmless, you'll get them back. If you don't answer me, I'll smash them anyway. Get it? Now, what do you have in the second one"?

Her heartbeat pounded in her ear, nearly drowning out the mans instructions. That cry, it was Corsola in the ball...and that energy? Where did her Pokemon go? Was she dead? Oh no...Corsola...

SMASH! "STOP" Ash roared, elbowing his captors and receiving punches thrown back. Another burst of disappearing energy, and a cry of pain. Horsea! The bat hovered over her third Ball, "this one"?

"P-Ps-Psyduck" she stammered weakly, her body shaking from the sadness and rage building deep within.

"Now she gets it" Rorik jeered, "I suppose a duck isn't that much of a threat".

He moved on, hovering over the fourth Ball, Gyarados' Ball...he would surely smash that one. She couldn't let him do that! Her poor Corsola...Horsea...She couldn't let this man control her or her friends!

Lance, however was one step ahead of her. He slammed his heel down onto the pinky toe of the guard on his left, jerking his shoulders harshly forward and breaking free. He charged forward, weaved around another on of Rorik's men, and crashed his body weight into the Archer leader. The Champion landed four hits before he was hauled off his victim and thrown to the ground. Two pairs of feet kicking his sides roughly, a worn boot hitting against his broken rib.

"Stop" Dawn screamed, throwing her head forward. Blue hair flying in her face, "stop! Stop! Stop! Leave him alone"!

"That's enough" Rorik called, rising to his feet, rubbing his chin and curling fingers around his bat, "the lady said stop".

The two men kicking Lance ceased, each giving one more for good measure. The Champion hacked up air from his lungs, blood sputtering out with each cough. He rolled onto his front, resting on his hands and knees, strings of bloodied saliva trailing from his lower lip.

"Lance" Kyle asked worriedly, cocking his head to see his friend better. The two Archers hooked their arms beneath Lance's and pulled him up, not caring if they hurt him, "hang in there buddy".

"It seems we have a hero among us" Rorik taunted, his voice low, "funny, I for sure thought it would be him".

He pointed with his bat to Ash, "he screams the hero type. Oh well, I was looking forward to one of you acting up".

Rorik tightened his grip on the bat, "now I can show you what happens to trouble makers in my city"!

A step forward, positioning his other hand on the handle. Dawn's breathig becoming eratic as the man walked towards Lance. Slow, carefully. Cherishing each step he took.

"Don't you dare" Ash bellowed, fighting against his captors, but more ran up to hold him in place. Misty opened her mouth once more to call Gyarados, but the arrow pointing at Dawn made her hesitate. No, nononononono! This couldn't be happening, was she really having to choose between saving Lance or Dawn?

Rorik was within striking distance, pausing long enough to tilt his head down and catch Lance's bruising eye. The Dragon Master smiled through his pain, taking his eye off the glowering Rorik and instead looking into Dawn's fearful dark blue ones. Even scared out of her mind, covered in dirt, and wearing ragged battle worn clothes...she was beautiful. Still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Always in bright spirits, confident, sweet, and loving. She was perfect. Now, only now, did he finally understand how he felt, but it was too late. At least the others would keep her safe, Ash and Kyle wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was sure of it.

"Lance" Ash's voice roared as Misty's command for her Pokemon remained lodged in her throat. A single tear slipped from Dawn's eye as Rorik raised his bat.

And he swung-cracking Kyle across the head with a resounding crack! The blondes body crashing to the floor.

"NO" Lance's voice broke as he surged forward, nearly breaking free, but taking a fist to his snappe rib.

His body shutdown from the final dose of pain, and he could no longer fight back. Hearing the cracking, and thudding of Rorik's bat as he bashed it into Kyle's head. Again and again, over and over and over. Rorik's grunts of glee with each swing. Ash roaring, shouting, growling. Cursing that he would kill them all. Misty and Dawn screaming, crying out to Kyle hopelessly. Another crack, Kyle's skull splitting open. The bat suddenly hitting softer material, squishing nastily and thudding against the floor. And finally, it stopped.

Rorik straightened himself up, breathing heavily, covered in blood, and grinning from ear to ear. He wiped his face, only succeeding in smearing more fresh blood across his crazed expression. Dawn refused to look at the mess of Kyle's body, sobs cascading out of her like a tidal wave. The Archer leader turned to the crying girls, ignoring the still enraged Ash, "no reason to cry! Someone had to be punished"!

* * *

 **Nooooooo! Just when things start to somewhat look up I have to go and do that? And to poor innocent Kyle? Why must I be so cruel?! I'll get back to you on that one.**

 **Humor is how I deal, and the same is true for a lot of people. Including our group. Without their comic relief, I'm afraid things will look much darker in their near future.**

 **I do hope everyone enjoyed Kyle. I certainly did and will miss him going ahead. I'll miss his antics! The only regret I have concerning his character is we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with him. Compared to some of the other ones. Maybe one day I'll go back and write some kind of prequel revolving around Lance and Kyle's adventures with the Indigo League... :)**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**


	17. Names

**SpencerDorman - thank you for pointing out my punctuation error! For the longest time I could have sworn that was the way to do it. So I looked up how to 'properly' write dialogue and I'll be correcting that going forward. If you notice anything else slightly off, feel free to point it out!**

 **JordanMax - Good call, trust me, you don't wanna know! When, how, or who. It'll be awful, that's all I can say.**

 **Dawny1999 - I'll miss Kyle too! He was fun to write in so many ways, but that's the nature of this kind of story. Some deaths will just be meaningless and tragic.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter! :)**

* * *

 _May 14 5:43 p.m._

His ears were ringing, ringing with the sound of cracking bones, and bruising of flesh. The girl's cries of terror barely penetrating through, serving only as a distant reminder he was still on Earth, he wasn't dreaming. Curses flew from his mouth as he fought against the men holding him back, his fists punching and scratching at their dirty faces. Ash was getting free, he was going to get them out of there!

Lance was nearly passed out, his breaths hardly existent as he fought to remain conscious. Rorik strode up to him ignoring Ash's fury, apparently unconcerned for him getting free, and he spoke to Lance, "Punishments are severe in my city. You'll do well to learn that."

And he turned to the crying Dawn, eyeing her with a mix of pity and lust, "Hey now. That won't bring your friend back."

He motioned to the mess of what was once Kyle's head. She still refused to look at her friend, but Misty's eyes were locked to the bloodied, flattened mess of flesh and bone. Her red hair strung across her face, obscuring the same rage of Ash she was wearing. Rorik strode past her, kneeling before Dawn. He used the wide tip of his bat, placing it under the bluenette's chin and forcing her to look at him, "Did I punish the wrong one? Should it have been him?"

He nodded his head backwards to the rapidly feinting Lance, who's dark eyes caught Dawn's. She swallowed, non blinking as the tears continued to fall.

"Look at me," Rorik asked quietly. She silently refused, keeping her stare fixed on Lance, his eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

And he flung the bat back, gripping it tight to swing at her. Misty snapped. She jerked her head to the side, sinking her teeth into her captors hand, and dug her one handed nails into his forearm. Blood squirted into her mouth, and fingers became sticky as she broke into the muscle. The man howled in pain, letting her go and stepping back. She lurched forward, on her feet, and intercepted the bat by gripping the handle with her unbroken arm and sliding right up to Rorik. Inches from his face. Too surprised to react, he screamed in rage as Misty's bloodied teeth bit into his cheek.

Out of reaction he shoved her backwards, her teeth pulling flesh from his face. Only too late did he realize what he had done. He let go of his bat to shove the girl away, and she had held on to the handle tight. CRACK! The bat struck against his temple, crashing him to the floor. Misty screamed in rage and one handedly raised it high to hit him again, but four Archer's rushed forward and tackled her to the ground. Her head smacked the floor with a thud, and the bat rolled away. Multiple hands pushed her down and pulled her hair, shoving her face first into the dirty tile, smashing her broken arm between them.

Ash roared, flailing every part of him violent enough he slipped from the six men holding him. Dodging through their grasps, he slid to the bat and swung it on the way up. Smacking one of the Archers upside the chin and breaking their jaw with a loud crack.

Coming back to his own senses in the confusion, the Archer with the arrow pointed at Dawn shouted, "HEY!"

Reacting on instinct, Ash spun and flung the bat across the room, hitting said Archer in the face. The arrow let loose, but flew drastically off course, high above anyone's head, and before the man could recover, Ash was on him. Taking him to the ground and snapping his bow in two.

The Archers circling the chaos took aim, but never fired for fear of piercing one of their comrades. They followed Ash as he jumped back to his feet, but gripped their drawn strings tighter as he maneuvered behind the advancing guards. He threw all his body weight into the four men holding Misty down, toppling them over and freeing her.

Dawn noticed she was free to stand, all eyes were on the rampaging Ash as he was once again on his feet and assaulting the Archers. She noticed the bat lying two feet from her, and quickly reached for it, but it was unnecessary, as Misty screamed in fury, "GYARADOS!"

Her PokeBall on the table burst open, materializing the mighty Water Type in a terrifying roar. Shaking books from their shelves, and sending the Archers in the immediate area flying into the air. The tussle instantly changed course, from the men trying to regain control of Ash, to them running for the library exit. Rorik was leading the pack, shoving the one or two men ahead of him aside. The two holding Lance tried to drag the Dragon Master with them, but Ash and Misty each reared back a fist and broke the men's noses. They dropped Lance and scattered after their comrades, pinching the blood back as they ran.

Gyarados roared once more and launched a HydroPump after the retreating Archers, blowing the last few out the already broken doorway. The water splashed over books, the librarian desk, even Ash and Misty. They were breathing heavily as the water dispersed and Gyarados growled lowly, eyeing the door like a guard dog.

They locked eyes, Ash silently asking if she was ok, and she nodded. Adjusting her arm in the now soaking sling that was Lance's cape. He made sure Gyarados was indeed guarding the door, and ran back to Lance, now officially unconscious on the puddled floor.

Dawn was already at his side, pushing fiery red hair out of his face. She was still crying, her hands resting at the sides of his head. Misty came up beside her, her good hand finding her friends shoulder. Ash knelt down, placing two fingers at Lance's jugular, and feeling a pulse.

"He's ok Dawn", Ash said quietly. "His body probably shut down to block some of the pain in his ribs."

She didn't verbally reply, but she nodded. Misty's fingers squeezed the bluenette's shoulder, and she spared a glance to Kyle's body a few feet away. It was no wonder Dawn was refusing to look at him, the sight was horrendous...

"We need to go," Misty told them, her eyes coming back to Dawn. "We can't stay here."

"What about Lance," she croaked. "We can't leave him."

"Of course not," Ash replied. "Hang on."

He rose to his feet, his eyes now traveling to Kyle's lifeless body. In the short time he had known the man they had become good friends. Kyle was a good man, one of the best. Would give you the shirt off his back if necessary...he didn't deserve his fate.

He grabbed for one of his PokeBall's on the desk, tossing it open. Bayleaf appeared beside him, blinking a few times at the scene before her, "Baybay?"

"Bayleaf, we need you to carry Lance for us. Can you do that," he asked.

"Bay!"

"Thanks Bayleaf. Dawn, help me get Lance on her back", Ash instructed, grabbing under Lance's arms. While they did that, Misty collected the remaining PokeBalls, her eyes lingering over the shattered remains of her two. Horsea and Corsola...were they really just gone? Just like that? Misty had never before contemplated the effects of destroying a PokeBall with a Pokemon inside...

One by one she minimized them and stuffed Ash and Dawn's in her pockets, clipping her own back to her belt. Gyarados' Ball remained in her hand, as she was not about to recall their guard dog.

Dawn's eyes finally traveled to Kyle's body as they hauled Lance onto Bayleaf's back. She froze, the vomit in her throat teasing to come out.

"Dawn? Hey Dawn," Ash snapped to get her attention. "Don't think about it yet. Believe me I know how you feel, but we have to get out of this city before we can let ourselves feel it, ok?"

Hearing his words, she nodded, swallowing the disgust and distraught back down.

"We should leave along the bay line," Misty suggested. "Gyarados can keep protecting us from there."

Ash agreed, "Good call. Until we reach the bay...Charizard! Totodile!"

Two balls opened in Misty's pocket, their lights trailing out to the floor between them. His two longtime friends called their greetings, Totodile not dancing this time around. The little gators expression hardened with anger as he noticed Kyle.

"We need you guys to keep watch for anyone trying to hurt us while we go to the bay, can you do that?"

"Toto!"

Charizard snorted smoke from his nostrils, nodding once to show he could.

"Totodile watch Charizard's back carefully ok? He can't fly away from danger," Ash told his smaller Pokemon, causing his Fire type to growl. "Hey! We've lost enough, I'm not losing you too."

The Fire Dragon seemed to accept that grudgingly, snorting once more.

"The coast looks clear enough," Misty called from the door. "Now would be the time to go before they reorganize!"

"Dawn, you still with us?" Ash asked as her eyes were now glued to Lance, glazed over. She nodded slowly, turning her back to the shelves of books and Kyle behind her.

"Move quickly," Misty told them, pointing her Ball at Gyarados and recalling him.

* * *

Leaving the city turned out to be much simpler than they had anticipated. A fight was expected, but never came. Gyarados, Charizard, and Totodile followed them along the bay and out of the city, not stopping until they were miles away along the shoreline. It was here that Dawn collapsed to her knees in the sand, her hands to drawn to her face as she bawled like a child. Neither Ash nor Misty blamed her, they certainly had their moments in the recent past...

The bluenette had seen death since this all started, but nothing quite so barbaric, and committed by another human being! She found some way to handle watching the archeologists be torn apart by those mutant Sandshrew, she barely had time to process Quilava or Pikachu's deaths, and witnessing Dominion's die wasn't very saddening.

In the Temple with those Sandshrew she had been fighting back with Lance, Kyle, and an entire team of people trying to capture them. Quilava and Pikachu went out fighting, doing what they could to keep the others safe and alive. Kyle...She couldn't reason it like the others. It just wasn't fair, none of it was fair! She just wanted them back, all of them!

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her to a warm body, her forehead resting against them. She didn't open her eyes to see who, only embracing them by collapsing against their chest. The amount of tears was enough to immediately wet his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind, only tightening his grip around her.

Anoter arm, much more feminine, came around her sides. Locking her between the two bodies. It was Ash and Misty, it had to of been. She could hear the rapid beating of Ash's heart, and feel the feint sobs from Misty. In all honest thought, Dawn presumed they would be telling her to move on, to push it aside. They had important things to do, a world to try and save.

But now she realized how dumb that thought was. Of course they would know what was going through her, she could only imagine the way he felt watching his Mother die. Or Pikachu. Or any of the now countless deaths either Ash or Misty had seen since the beginning. They knew how Dawn felt, and even if they didn't, they would always be there for her, and vice versa. And you know what? Deep in her heart she knew Kyle was still there, all of them were still there.

The Pokemon remained on guard, their own tears silently spilling from the emotional reaction out of their trainers. Bayleaf leaned down and carefully allowed Lance to slide into the sand, making sure he was lying on his back.

Time passed, and the sun was beginning to set before either of the conscious humans moved. Dawn had long since stopped crying, but could not find the strength to break from the comfort Ash and Misty provided, and neither one said anything. Occasionally sharing a look to each other, silently thanking Kyle for the friend he had become.

It wasn't hunger, or thirst, or cold that finally made them move. It was Lance groaning softly. Dawn's eyes flew open and her head shot off Ash's chest. He looked from her bloodshot eyes to the Dragon Master, who was now slowly raising his arm. Together the three rushed to him, Dawn lifting his head and placing it in her lap carefully. Lance's eyes fluttered open, looking straight up at the bluenette's raw red cheeks.

It was Ash who spoke first, "Lance? How do you feel?"

After swallowing once, he replied, "Terrible."

He tried to sit up, sucking in air trough his teeth as a searing pain courses across his rib cage. Dawn's hands pressed against his back, helping him forward, "Try not to move so fast."

A growl came from the back of his throat, and he went to stand. The bluenette gasped, "Lance! You need to mind that rib!"

"It's fine" he muttered, grunting as he stood to his full height. "We need to keep going."

As he began to shamble away, Misty spoke to him, "Lance! Dawn's right. We need to rest for the night. You need to heal."

"I'll heal on the way," he replied without looking back. Misty shot Ash a 'help' look, so the raven called, "I want this to all be over just as much as anyone, but we can't win already half beaten."

At this the Dragon Master stopped, slowly turning back to them with his hands clenched. He glared, his dark eyes sliding from one person to the other, "Then you stay here."

And he was walking away again, one hand clutching his rib. Dawn stood up, pressing her hand on Ash's shoulder as he called for Lance once more.

"I'll handle this," she said, then hurried after him.

She cut him off by stepping directly in his way, halting his progress unless he wanted to run into her. He looked down at her, avoiding her eyes and focusing on her shoes.

"I understand you're want to keep going," she told him. "But you're hurt. I'm hurt. Ash and Misty are hurt. All in different ways, but still. We need a day at the least. We can't fight in this condition."

He didn't reply, his dark eyes staring unfocused at her feet. Pondering something in the back of his mind.

"Champ, will you look at me," she asked softly, and he did. Raising his gaze to her, his eyes flicking between hers.

When she was sure he would hear her words, she said, "We only want you to rest because we care. I care..."

Again he didn't reply, but his jaw twitched once. Carefully, she extended her hand, her fingers tapping against his. His jerked from the sudden touch, but he let her take his hand and pull it in front of him just slightly.

"So come sit back down, please," she asked quietly, her dark blue eyes sparkling from the tears still in them.

The sun vanished, leaving them in the dark as Lance finally replied, "I...can't Dawn."

And his eyes left hers, traveling back to her feet. She assumed his want to continue on was because of Kyle. Only now did she know for certain she was right. He wanted to get as far away from this place as possible, he wanted to run from the memory.

Swallowing once to help find her voice, she said, "I understand how you feel Lance. But we need to regather ourselves. Kyle wouldn't want-"

"Shut up." His head snapped up so fast she gasped from the shock. "Shut up Dawn. What do you know what Kyle would want?"

She was taken back by outburst, but quickly regained her composure, "Because he was my friend too."

"For like what? Five, six months? I knew him my entire life," Lance spat, taking his hand back from her.

"Time doesn't define a friendship," she defended, his hurtful tone piercing into her heart. "He was as good a friend to me as he was to you. As you are to me..."

He didn't have a comeback, opting to glare at her instead. She stared right back. He was angry and sad, and she knew deep down he didn't mean the things he was saying. He sized up to her, lowering his head enough so he could whisper threateningly, "Get out of my way Dawn."

She sized up right back, the tears in her eyes trickling down her cheeks, "No. You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Don't test me Dawn."

"Don't patronize me Champ."

Over by the Pokemom, Misty leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear, "He's done. We're staying here tonight."

"How do you know that," Ash asked, narrowing is eyes as he watched Dawn try to meet Lance's height.

"You think Lance would let someone size back up to him like that if he hadn't already given in," she mused to him. "Dawn's got him calmed down, he just doesn't know it yet. She's good."

After a few minutes of eyeing each other, and Dawn decided Lance wasn't going to retaliate, she pointed back to Ash and Misty and demanded harshly, "Back."

Lance's teeth clenched, and his jaw tightened, but he slowly turned back to the others.

"She's scary," Ash commented, "how did she manage that?"

Lance stumbled and gasped as pain shot through his torso. The petite bluenette jumped forward and helped catch him, allowing him to use her to regain his balance, but he shoved off her. Wincing from the jolt of pain he caused himself.

"Because of how he feels about her," Misty noted to Ash. "It's a power we women have over you men."

Ash's brow furrowed, "So have you used that on me?"

"We need to make a fire," she ignored him, turning to Charizard. "Mind helping out?"

The fire type growled with a nod, emblazoning his tail flame to a higher degree. Lance sat back down beside Ash, his focus ahead of him directly not making eye contact with anyone. Dawn sat opposite Charizard's tail fire of him, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

* * *

The next day came sooner than Ash anticipated, mainly because Lance woke up first shouting, "RORIK STILL HAS THE DARKIN!"

Gyarados, who they had left out to watch them just in case, roared from the shout. Which in turn woke up the sleeping girls too.

"What's the big idea Lance," Misty growled, rolling onto her side to look at the suns position. "It's barely even past 6:30 in the morning."

The Dragon Master was getting to his feet hurriedly, "The Darkin! We left it back in Canalave!"

"Do we really need it?" Dawn asked sleepily. "I hate that thing anyway."

"You know we do," said Ash, jumping up as well. "We'll go back and get it. Hopefully they haven't lost it."

Lance spun to face him, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no," Lance iterated. "I'll go back and get it. You three continue on and find the Shrine."

"Have you lost it?" Ash asked bewildered. "You can't go back there alone!"

"I didn't plan on it," he revealed, turning away from Ash and facing Misty. "Do you trust me enough to lend me Gyarados?"

"W-what?!" She stammered. "You want to borrow Gyarados?!"

"Only until we meet back up in Unova."

"Hold on Lance," Ash interjected. "We can't split up regardless. We may need you at the Shrine."

"No, you won't," he sighed. "You need the Darkin, and I can get it. We can't waste anymore time traveling together to both places."

"I'm with Ash," Misty said. "We're stronger together."

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long sigh, "I need you both to listen to me very carefully. Nothing else matters but stopping the Dominion's."

Thunder clapped overhead as lightning flashed in the distance. A light sprinkle began as he continued, "The losses we've had. The losses we've yet to face will be in vain if we don't succeed. Without the Darkin you can still fight, you can still try. But if you come back to Canalave with me and die then it's over. Right then and there. I need you, the world needs you, to continue on to the Shrine. You should know by now what sacrifices are sometimes required for being the Chosen One Ash."

More thunder boomed by them, vibrating the sand beneath their feet. Neither Ash nor Misty said anything, feeling his words wash over them like the breeze on their skin.

"I give you my word I will place my life on the line over Gyarados'," he added. "I am the Dragon Master after all."

Still they said nothing, trying to find a reason, a counter argument. Until a soft voice spoke behind them, "He's right."

Dawn stood up, avoiding eye contact with anyone lest she change her mind, "I don't want to admit it either, but the less time we waste the better. The storm is constant now, and things will only get worse. He can get the Darkin, I have faith in him, and we need to find the Shrine quickly."

Her eyes slowly traveled up, meeting Lance's shock filled ones. After they way he treated her the night before, she was still on his side...

"Just be careful," she told him. "I still care..."

His dark eyes softened immensely, burning as he stared back into her dark blue orbs. He blinked to rid the burning and gave the bluenette a single nod, then he turned to Misty. She fidgeted for moment, curling her fingers in and out before sighing, "Gyarados...listen to Lance ok? Keep him safe."

The Water Dragon growled with a nod, turning to the Dragon Master. Misty removed her Pokemon's PokeBall and went to hand it to Lance, but she pulled it back before he could grab it.

"I expect him back," she threatened. "Alive and healthy."

"I promise Misty," Lance said determinedly. "I will keep him as safe as he keeps me"

Then she handed it over and he recalled the massive Pokemon. Ash stepped forward, "I expect to see you in Unova in a few months. Don't be late."

"Don't be early," the Champion smirked, nodding regardless. His eyes went once more to Dawn, who was holding her arm with her other hand. For a moment, no one said anything, only the thunder above making any noise. Kyle's words dancing through his mind.

 _Time is a Bitch and plays by its own rules...tell her..._

Then Lance half whispered, "I love you." And whisked away before she even had a second to register his words.

He what?

 _Love...I love you..._

Lance...the sound of thunder jarred his words into her brain.

"He what?!" She shouted, turning a bright pink that clashed with her blue hair. "Lance!"

But he was already gone, sprinting back towards Canalave, too far to hear her add, "Stop running on that rib! You're going to make it worse!"

She fumed at the sight of him still running, turning into an ant as he got farther away. Stomping her foot in frustration, she looked at the other two to find them looking back with half smirks on their faces. Realizing she was still pink faced, she crossed her arms and huffed, "What?!"

Misty answered, "So why didn't you say it back?"

"Say what back," she asked, trying hard to sound innocent.

"Someone's channeling their inner Ash."

"Hey!"

"Who says _that_ at a moment when they don't even know if they'll be seeing that person again?!" Dawn snapped, throwing her arms into the air. "What was the point?! Because now if I don't see him again-Aagghhh! He gets me so worked up I swear to-"

"Now someone's channeling her inner Misty," WHACK. "Ow! I was just kidding Misty."

"We'll see him again Dawn," the red head reassured, pulling her hand back to her side from hitting Ash. "Now he has a reason to make it back."

"He better, or I'll...I'll...I'll do something!"

Misty laughed, going over to Dawn and wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, "Come on. The sooner we get to that Shrine, the sooner we can get to Unova and Lance."

"Champion or not, I'm kicking his butt," Dawn warned, letting Misty lead her away.

Ash blinked a few times, watching the women walk. He was never going to fully understand them, never. Good thing he understood Misty to a point. What a disaster that would be if he didn't!

* * *

Lance heard her, but didn't acknowledge her. Ignoring the pain in his ribs as he ran. He said it, he friggin said it! Dammit Kyle! Why did you tell him those things! He said it, he friggin said it! What a time to say it too you dolt! You may die, and never see her again...or she may not make it...

He shook his head, focus! If he wanted to make it through Canalave again alive, he needed to clear his head. Concentrate on retrieving the Darkin, worry about emotions later. Emotions...huh, never did he think he would be using that word to describe himself. What have these people done to him?! Of course, it wasn't a bad thing...he kind of liked it.

Focus Lance! Ignore the pain. Ignore the swelling in your heart. Ignore it all! You promised to make it out alive with Misty's Gyarados. You have to return it to her!

And on he ran, only slowing when the building tops came into view. Breathing hard, and torso burning like a white hot sword was plunged through it, he proceeded into the city limits.

Ok, so once he had the Darkin, it would be at least a months trip to reach Unova if he was lucky. Then he'll have to wait on Ash, Misty, and Dawn for a few more months as they travel across Sinnoh and head to Unova themselves. So...aproximation of seven months until everything could be over? He could handle that, first to find Rorik and his Archers.

He moved through the streets, grasping Gyarados' PokeBall tight. If someone tried to ambush him he wanted to be ready. Someone was watching him, he could feel it, around every corner. Just out of sight.

He stopped, standing in the middle of of the street, his eyes scanning the ruined building tops. A harsh clap echoed out, followed by another, then another. He turned towards the source, spotting a man exiting a flower shop to his right. Rorik!

"Well, well", Rorik said. "You came back. Alone and defenseless, foolish."

"You're foolish for thinking I'm defenseless," Lance retaliated.

"Oh now, without that girl's Gyarados you don't have a chance."

Lance couldn't help but smile. This man was so arrogant he hadn't even considered the option Lance had borrowed the water dragon. That would be his mistake.

"I came for something you took from me" the Dragon Master said loudly, clenching his fist.

"You're friend? Good luck getting him back," Rorik laughed, and then snapped his fingers loudly.

Archers swarmed the roofline, aiming bows and drawing back their strings.

"I'll give you one chance to beg for your life," the leader grinned. "You have two words. Impress me, humble me, your pick. Make them count."

Ok, Lance had ran into some pretty self confident pricks in the past. Giovanni? But this guy took the cake. Everything about his attitude, his smug grin, his words, pissed Lance off beyond even he thought possible. This man was a blight on the world, this man was scum, this man...killed Kyle. He raised the PokeBall, letting what little light there was coming through the storm clouds glint off it. Rorik saw the Ball, and immediately put two and two together, his expression growing petrified.

He wanted two words? They'd be the last two words he was ever going to hear.

"Kylenated Bitch."

* * *

Days passed, weeks, then a month. Ash, Misty, and Dawn made their way across Sinnoh once again, this time avoiding towns and not traveling at night. Best to avoid any Dominion's at all cost. Their progress was slowed immensely as they trekked through the mountain pass. Reaching the mountain was pretty simple, surviving the rain storms and constant thunder and lightning was simple. The nonstop blizzard flurrying in their faces and hiding their path was proving to be difficult.

Weeks had already passed by since they last saw Lance, and Dawn's worry was only growing more as Misty's belly began to protrude. She fussed and scolded, saying Misty shouldn't be working so hard in her state, that they should find shelter and let her rest up, but the red head constantly told her friend she was fine. In truth Ash agreed with Dawn, but Misty's emotions were beginning to jump, and he didn't want to open an oppurtunity for her to yell at him.

The only reason they knew the month and day, was because Dawn was keeping track by scribbling on her hand

"You're nearing three and a half months," she tried once more as they hurried through the snow. "Are you sure you don't want to stop for a moment?"

"Dawn, for the last time I'm fine!"

It was the same conversation, over and over. Ash swore it would be forever burned into his head and he would be dreaming about it in twenty years...twenty years...hard to imagine that far ahead under the circumstances.

So they continued on, reaching the peak of their mountain pass and the coldest point of their journey. The thunder at this height was intense enough to knock them off balance, making Dawn slip into the snow once.

"I wish this stupid storm would stop already!" She shouted, her voice echoing once, then being drowned out in another blast of thunder.

"It won't until we can get Ash back to the Orange Islands," Misty told her friend.

"Don't remind me," Dawn grumbled, getting back to her feet and brushing the snow off.

"Hey!" Ash called from up ahead. "I see a light...I think there's a house down there!"

He pointed down the ridge to what did appear to be the outline of a log cabin among a wooded area below them.

"We should stop for a bit," Dawn said. "I need to defrost."

Agreeing they should rest for a few hours, the trio carefully made their way down the slope. Misty slipped once, but Ash caught her good arm, pulling her back by his side.

"Thanks love."

The thought of the warm interior, and maybe a soft bed sped up their pace, though they were sure to be careful. The light grew brighter as they got closer, and Dawn even made out a smoke stack through the billowing snow, "I think they've got a fire going!"

There was a fire burning, but not one they hoped for. Reaching the bottom of the slope, they stopped twenty feet from the cabin, flames burning high as the wood charred away.

"Dammit," Ash whispered to himself, feeling Misty shiver beside him.

"Where are the owners?" Dawn asked. "And how'd it catch fire?"

"Maybe we shouldn't stick around to find out," Misty suggested, teeth chattering.

"A few minutes should be ok," Ash reasoned. "At the very least we'll use the flames to warm up."

"No more than five minutes," she warned, scooting closer to the burning cabin nonetheless.

Ash kept an eye on the surrounding trees, keeping watch for a sign of another person. No one came as the cabin continued to burn, maybe it had been the owners who set it on fire? Or maybe it was an accident and they were stuck inside...

He pushed the thought aside, choosing to feel the warmth of the flames. Survival was key, and he couldn't afford to think of those types of things.

"Ok, time to move on," Misty demanded, pulling her hoodie tighter around her neck.

So they did, leaving the flaming cabin behind them to burn away. Still there were no other signs of life as they continued down the mountain. No people, no Pokemon, no noises except for the howl of the blizzard and the boom of thunder. The air was growing warmer as they descended, the snow eventually flurrying and just falling softly until there was no more.

Days and weeks continued to go by, some slow, some fast. Still no run ins with Dominion's or other forms of life, which they silently were grateful for. Finally they reached the bottom of the mountain, taking a day to swing wide around a town they had spotted from one of the ridges. Food was beginning to grow scarce, and what little they had they gave to Misty, who was now clearly pregnant.

"4 and a half months," Dawn declared as the red head tried to decline the extra can of beans. "You're eating for two, so take it!"

She waved the can in front of Misty's face violently to help display her point. The red head sighed, but took the can gratefully, "Thank you Dawn. At least one of us is keeping track."

"Someone has too! I'd like to be around a doctor before the nine month mark," she exclaimed. "God forbid if Ash and I have to deliver a baby."

He hadn't thought of that! How had he not thought of that?! What if he did have to deliver the baby? Was he qualified for that kind of thing? No! No, definitely not! And what if it looked like Giovanni...Stop! It doesn't matter Ash...

"Wait..." Misty realized something. "4 and a half months...shouldn't I have been able to take this stupid cast off a while ago?"

Dawn thought for a moment, "Yea, I suppose you should have. Oops, guess we forgot about it."

Misty groaned in annoyance, but her expression was full of relief. She ripped the makeshift sling of Lance's cape off, tossing it at Dawn. The bluenette caught it, realizing what it was and her expression fell as she held it. Misty however, was not paying attention, instead furiously pulling at the old pieces of cloth wrapped around her forearm. Ash came to assist, and soon she could feel the breeze against her skin.

Not having felt air there in so long it tickled at first, causing Misty to curl her fingers from the sensation. Sighing a breath of relief, she turned to Dawn with a smile, but it faltered as she looked at the bluenette. Who's expression was distant and sad as she held Lance's cape in her arms.

"I'm sure he's ok," Misty tried. "He has Gyarados after all."

"Yea...".

Ash, in a stroke of what he would call brilliance, walked over to Dawn. Taking the cloak from her hands, and wrapping it around her. Fastening the link around her neck.

"If he would want any of us to take care of it, it'd be you," he said.

Misty couldn't help the light snigger, "Cheesy Ash."

His expression fell flat and annoyed, but Dawn smiled anyway, "We'll see about him getting it back too. I kinda like it."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but instantly forgot as he heard the chilling familiar sound of a metallic shriek. It rang through the air, traveling just ahead of a thunder clap, making it impossible to tell which direction it came from. The three of them froze in place, circling back to back, and listening intently. Rain began to fall, a torrent of pouring water, making it harder to hear the surrounding sounds, but Misty heard the Dominion.

"Over that direction," she pointed to their right as lightning flashed in the clouds.

"Should we check into it," Dawn asked timidly.

"No," Ash stated. "Best we go the other direction."

"Agreed," Misty nodded, placing one hand on her PokeBelt just in case. They did just that, swiftly moving the opposite direction. The creature never cried out again, so they had no idea if it was following them or not. Hopefully not.

It seemed so, as they hurried through the rain, their footsteps drowned out from the booms above. The wind picked up speed, causing Misty's hair to slap Ash in the face. His own hair whipped around frantically, feeling like needles pricking against his skin. Guess they needed haircuts...

Lightning flashed violently three times around them, the resulting thunder vibrating their hearts.

"Holy shit," Dawn cried out, pressing her palms to her ears.

"This is getting bad," Misty noted, turning her head to the fast darkening sky.

The rain fell harder, pelting against their skin like tiny rocks, stinging upon impact. Lightning lit up the clouds once again, striking a tree too close for comfort. The earth quaked from the blast, knocking them off balance.

"We need to find shelter!" Ash shouted over the now screaming wind.

If shelter was to be found. They ran through the storm, staying close together in the hard to see through curtain of rain. The trees were getting thicker the farther they went, further and further into the forest. Over the sound of the gushing wind, the harsh downpour, and the rumble of thunder, they heard the metal shriek of a Dominion...no Dominion's!

Lightning split across the sky, illuminating the clouds, and they saw them. Dozens of the dark creatures soaring through the air, high in the storm. They hadn't seemed to notice them yet, which was good news.

"We have to get out of sight now," Misty called.

"Hey! Over there," Dawn stopped, squinting to see better. A large oak tree stood among the others, a large crevice carved at its base. "What about in there?"

"That'll work," Ash said. "Come on, hurry!"

His clothes felt as if they were going to be ripped off him from the wind, even rain drenched and heavy as they we're. Their feet sloshed with every step, slipping in the rapidly growing layer of mud. In the next flash of lightning, Misty saw the Dominion's circling overhead, like they were searching for something...It couldn't be them could it?!

Ash made it to the large oak tree first, stopping at the crevice entrance and turning back to the girls, making sure they made it inside safely. He followed them in as they raced into its confines, escaping the rainfall.

Once inside, Misty frantically began speaking, "Those Dominion's are looking for something! It has to be us! But how did they know where we were?! They can't track us can they?!"

Before replying, Ash leaned a peak back outside in the storm. In the illumination of lightning, he saw the creatures were still circling high above.

"I don't think it's us they're after," he said. "They seem to be scouting a really wide area."

"Could it be the Shrine," Dawn questioned as she wrung the water from her hair. "We should be getting close to the Ruins."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Hopefully they'll get struck by lightning," Misty grumbled, mimicking Dawn and twisting some of her hair to push the water out.

Dawn shivered, "In the meantime could we use Charizard's tail for some warmth?"

"No," Misty said quickly. "If they see the light they'll attack. We can't risk it."

Dawn muttered something that Misty couldn't hear, but she assumed it was a curse about the Dominion's. Shivering herself now, she pulled her soaking clothes tighter around her.

"Well, get comfy," Ash said as he peered out once more. "They aren't going anywhere, and we shouldn't either until this storm passes."

"If it passes," Misty reminded him as she sat down, leaning against the trees inner trunk. "Sooner or later it will be this bad constantly."

"Don't curse us," Dawn complained, joining her on the ground. Ash shook his head to fling the dripping water off his face, and he too sat down beside Misty.

The trio inched closer together for warmth, as their wet clothes weren't much help. The tree oscillated from the thunder outside, vibrating against their backs. Dominion's screeched into the storm, sending goosebumps crawling down Misty's arms.

"So.." Dawn started. "Have you guys thought about names for the baby?"

The two of them blinked, and shared a look.

"Seriously? You haven't considered any names?"

"We haven't really had much time to think about it," Misty admitted. "I don't know though, what do you think Ash?"

"I don't know either," he scratched his head. "I haven't thought of it with a name, only as the baby."

"Sheesh, I expected Ash to not have names picked, but that's like girl 101," Dawn rolled her eyes playfully. "Shame on you Misty."

"Hey!" They both defended in sync, except Misty continued, "I used to go over different names when I was younger."

"When was that?" Ash asked.

"Oh, ummm," Misty blushed deeply. "Right around the time you came back to Kanto with Brock, May and Max."

Ash quickly did the math in his head, "So you were thinking of baby names when you were about 15?"

"I told you, it's a girl thing," Dawn giggled, coming to Misty's aid. "What were you thinking about at 15 Ash?"

It was his turn to become a shade of red, but he didn't answer. Misty joined in teasing him by adding, "don't tell me it was fantasizing either me or May naked?!"

Ash coughed and rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the girls.

"That's typical," Dawn chastised lightly, and her and Misty giggled as Ash turned redder. When they finished, the bluenette added, "So seriously though, you need names!"

"Well," Misty started. "There was one name I really liked back then."

"And that's?"

"Kaiden," she answered. "I pictured a little boy with jet black hair, running around after Ash, and for some reason I just saw him as a Kaiden."

"You thought of having a kid with me at 15?!" Ash suddenly asked quickly, making both girls giggle again.

"No you dork," Misty flicked him. "It was just a fairytale. Something I didn't think was going to happen, ever."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Dawn sighed with a smile, shaking her head, "so what about a girl?"

Misty thought for a moment, but it was Ash who answered quietly, "Delia."

Misty's breath stuck in the back of her throat as her heart skipped. Dawn went oddly silent, biting the inside of her bottom lip.

"If the baby is a girl, we should name it Delia," Ash reaffirmed, looking at Misty to make sure it was alright. A single tear formed in her eye as she looked back into his somber brown eyes. She nodded, saying, "I like it."

She leaned over against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and snuggling up against his warmth. The storm raged on outside the tree, lasting for hours that they lost count of. Eventually the trio drifted off to sleep, despite trying to remain awake in case a Dominion found them. And in the midst of the harsh storm, they somehow slept peacefully as they huddled together.

* * *

 _May 15 8:27 a.m._

The waves rolled harshly against the sandy beach, pushing the tiny grains too and fro beneath the lone wooden dock. A fog horn blasted from an approaching ship, scurrying the dock crew out of their cabin. Wearing all black uniforms with a red R emblazoned on them, they rushed to greet the arriving boat.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the ocean under the stormy sky. The foghorn blasted again, the sound being lost among the boom of thunder. In another flash of lightning, rain began to pour heavy, soaking the rushing Rockets as they scrambled to ready the dock.

The ship floated up beside the wooden pier, Rockets on board tossing ropes down to the men waiting below. They tied it off quickly, rushing to get out of the downpour faster. Something on board shrieked, a terrifying, blood freezing cry. The men on the docks froze in place, eyeing the ship fearfully, scared of what might be released upon them.

One Rocket onboard lowered the ramp, being the first one to step off. He walked tall, and mighty, unaffected by the rain drenching his clothes.

"Who's in charge here," he called out, glancing among the Rockets still frozen in fear.

"I am," a woman in the back, with long blonde hair, stepped forward. "Agent Domino reporting. And who are you?"

"Agent Denton," he replied. "Assigned to transport the mutant Sandshrew to the Sevii island base, under Matilda's orders following Giovanni's death."

"I take it that's what's on board then," she asked carefully, turning her gaze to the ship.

"Yes ma'm. Already caged and ready for transport."

"You heard the man," she snapped as thunder clapped. "Move those things inside the base."

A series of yes ma'ms rang out, and the Rockets on the dock raced aboard the ship.

"Agent Denton," Domino mused. "Don't think we've had the pleasure. Can't say your name has traveled."

He smiled, "Richard Denton. Fairly new, but on Matilda's goodside."

"Good to know. Gotta keep the new boss happy," Domino smiled back. "Domino Tulip, and it's a pleasure to meet a man as handsome as yourself."

Denton took off his Rocket cap, revealing shaggy, rain soaked, jet black hair. "The pleasure is all mine beautiful."

"And he's charming," she giggled. "You're going to fit in nicely here. Matilda has ordered all troops back to the base in Johto, save for us."

"That's good news," Richard nodded. "I get to spend more time with you."

"Count on it cutie," she blew him a kiss and wink. Swaying her hips as she walked away.

Once he was sure she was gone, he scowled, replacing the wet cap back on his head. The Sandshrew screeched as more thunder and lightning boomed across the sky.

Well, he was here. As long as Domino didn't double check his story, he was in the clear. Red would act out his plan no matter how long it took having to pretend being a Rocket.

* * *

 **You wanna know the one moment in this chapter that was kind of a revelation for me? As far as character development goes? The moment when they just get out of the city, and Lance is trying to keep going. While him and Dawn are clearly not handling Kyle's death well, Ash and Misty are having a somewhat casual conversation. Getting used to terrible things to the point that you can almost brush them off is terrifying, here's to hoping things will go back to normal someday...wait, I'm the writer! I already know if they will or not :p**

 **I really enjoyed this chapter for some reason, hopefully ya'll did too lol. I think maybe because it had a bit of everything in it.**

 **Ok, so you guys ready? Next chapter we'll be hopping back over to our other group. We're finally going to find out who the former Rocket is, so stay tuned!**


	18. Former Traitor

**Hey guys! That last chapter was super well received so thank you all for that! Super glad everyone is enjoying this story! :) you have no idea how much that means to me. Because you all like it so much, I've got a surprise for you, buuuut I can't tell you until later :p sorry!**

 **Also, the end of this story is in sight. It's not right around the corner, but it's drawing closer. If I HAD to take a guess, I'd say it will run about 25 chapters. Don't hold me to that though!**

 **And with that said, enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

 _March 10 1:32 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

 _"So," Matilda began, realization striking her like a match. "They don't know who it is? Interesting. Why wouldn't you want them to know? Embarrassed?"_

 _Whoever she was talking to did not reply, and May's fingertips gripped the iron bars fiercely, mimicking Brock's as they waited for an answer._

 _"Let's keep them guessing," Matilda's icy voice was coated in amusement. "Take them both."_

 _Grunt's that neither May nor Brock could see, opened cell doors with loud, echoing clangs._

 _"NO!" Both of them shouted together, but Matilda merely laughed._

 _"Hey easy! I just had my hair styled," Cameron's voice spoke up as scuffling erupted next to May, followed by a thud and a grunt of pain._

 _"Cameron," she called, pressing herself further into the bars as she tried to see, "leave him alone asshole!"_

 _Delila squeaked and cried out for Brock, who shouted in rage, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _A smack rang across the cells and Brock yanked violently on his cage, "DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S PREGNANT!"_

 _A gasp shot out of his mouth the instant pregnant escaped his lips. The scuffling stopped, and Matilda's footsteps were the only sounds bouncing around the cells._

 _"Really now?" Her voice was low, full of pure ecstasy. "Guess that means you won't be any trouble then eh Brock? Take them to Wing D!"_

 _And just like that the scuffling resumed, and the two being hauled from the cells could be heard putting up a fight._

 _"DELILA!"_

 _"BRING THEM BACK!"_

 _There was the sound of two PokeBall's opening, followed by Matilda saying, "Watch them! If they try to escape or cause problems, attack them with your most powerful move."_

 _Two roars acknowledged the new Rocket Leader, and May jumped back as Entei pounced before her, growling menacingly. Raikou prowled in front of Brock's cage, pacing back and forth. Then the doors slammed shut, leaving them alone with the two Legendaries as their guards._

* * *

 _August 27 9:08 a.m._

He slammed against the wall, the back of his head cracking against the concrete, a fresh bruise forming on his temple rapidly amongst dozens of others across his body. His usual shaggy brown hair was down to his shoulders, greasy and covered in grime. Dried blood caked his lips, his nose, even his brow. His bright green eyes however, were as defiant as ever, full of that spark of hope.

The Rocket Grunt who struck him cracked his knuckles, taking a step closer. Cameron laughed, but was cut short as the large man's fist impacted his gut. He doubled over, coughing and tasting iron from the blood in his mouth. The Grunt struck him again, twice more. Cameron wheezed as his stomach muscles tightened, but he remained standing, retching up blood as he regained his breath.

Stepping back, the Grunt eyed him with a scowl. Cameron forced a half smile, "Oh come on. Months together in this room and you still gotta be like this?"

The larger man growled and raised a fist, but the door to the tiny room opened, and a woman with black hair and silver eyes waltzed in.

"That's enough for now," Matilda instructed the Grunt. "I'll handle this from here."

"Yes ma'm," the Grunt nodded, backing away from Cameron and stepping out of the room.

The Rocket Leader looked Cameron over once, before motioning to the small round table in the center. He spit blood on the floor before taking a seat.

She sat opposite him, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table. "I think Viars is fond of you. He normally leaves more scars."

"Well bring him back in and tell him to do a better job," Cameron remarked, rubbing a bruise above his eye.

"Unnecessary for the moment," she said. "Besides, it's time we had a little one on one action."

"Um, no thanks. Already got my eyes on another girl, sorry."

The corner of her lips tugged up, "Yes, Miss Maple correct? Are you curious to how she's doing? It's been five months since you've seen her."

"I'd love to, but I don't think it will happen," he shrugged.

"And why's that?"

"Because you want something, and I'm not going to give it."

Matilda's half smile grew bigger, but she didn't say anything. Cameron crossed his arms, leaning back in the wooden chair, waiting on her to form the words she wanted to use. Finally, she said, "It's my understanding you've taken _more_ than a liking to Miss Maple?"

"What's it to you?"

She tapped a finger against the table surface, "I can see why you'd find an attraction in her. Quite successful in the contest area, a capable and well respected trainer, close friend of the famous Ash Ketchum, not to mention she is quite beautiful. It would be a shame to have to cause harm upon Maple."

"Like you haven't already?"

"I assure you she's just fine, physically."

"Yea, I believe that," he remarked, his tone dripping in sarcasm. Matilda simply blinked once, and cocked her head to the side.

"Agent Viars," she called, and the door swung open, revealing the man who had beaten Cameron. He was gripping a brown haired girl with one arm, holding her off the ground as she struggled against his strength. They entered the room, remaining only a foot past the doorway.

"Cameron!" May exclaimed with short breath as the mans arms was pressing into her lungs. He stood up quickly, shock and awe on his face. He hadn't been expecting Matilda to bring May before him, but here she was, and she did look ok. Albeit super skinny, but otherwise perfectly fine.

"As you're aware, this man could crush the life from her," Matilda threatened, her smile vanished. "My patience is gone, and we're going to get a few answers, here and now."

The man called Viars tightened his grip, causing May to turn a light shade of blue as she gasped to keep breathing.

"Stop," Cameron threatened, glaring down at Matilda, who chuckled in amusement.

"We've experimented on your Pokemon, tried to crush your spirit, even resorted to physical violence, but I have a feeling this girl will get us answers," she replied calmly. "Now, sit."

He did, slowly, his eyes traveling back to May.

"Five months, and my question's will be the same," the Rocket Leader said. "Where is Ketchum?"

Every time they asked that question Cameron tried to give them a sarcastic answer, but this time he told them the truth, "I don't know."

"Unfortunately I believe that," Matilda sighed. "Alright then, where is Professor Oak?"

"No clue."

"Lance Silver?"

"The Champion? Like I'd know that, met him once."

"We know you were in contact with Lorelei at the Shamouti," Matilda revealed. "We also know Lance's last known position was in Sinnoh. Surely being involved in the League's plans at Shamouti gave you some insight."

He laughed, "Yea, because I'm going to ask one of the Elite Four where the Champion is."

"Fair enough. How about the Elemental Treasures? Why were collecting them? Why not retreat the instant Dominion's were sighted?"

This time he hesitated on answering, his eyes flicking back to May, who gave him a look that clearly read ' _don't tell them anything!'_

Matilda cocked a brow, while Viars tightened his grip on May and raised a pocket knife to her face. Pointing it at her eye.

"Wait!" Cameron exclaimed, raising a hand. "We...surely you've heard the Shamouti Prophecy?"

Matilda nodded, "of course. We know what Ketchum did back then. Why do you think we didn't capture the Legendary Birds?"

"Notice the weather lately? That's why," he explained. "So Ash can bring harmony again when the Dominion's are handled."

She tapped her finger against the table once again, silently studying his face. He looked right back, fighting the urge to blink. Then she gave one nod and stood up.

"That's all I have for now. I'll return when more questions arise," she said as she walked past May and Viars. "Give them five minutes to reward good behavior."

The Grunt dropped May to her feet and shoved, knocking her into the table. Cameron jumped to his feet, but both Rocket's had gone, locking the door behind them. May regained her composure and looked up at the man across the table, who was staring right back with deep concern. Realizing they indeed had a moment, she rushed around the table to him, cupping his bruised face in her hands and locked her lips against his.

He was taken back by the sudden kiss, but returned it nonetheless, only speaking when she broke away, "I was seriously beginning to think I'd never get one of those again."

"Me too," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his and closing her eyes. Embracing his presence, savoring the feeling of his skin, even if it was blood caked and bruised.

"How's Brock," he asked, taking a hand and running his fingers up her forearm to hers, interlocking them together.

"Quiet," she informed. "He hasn't said much since they took you two away. Where's Delila?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I haven't seen her since."

The brunette bit her lip, opening her blue eyes to look into his bright green ones, "I'm so glad your ok."

"That's a funny way to describe this," he half joked, motioning to his beaten self.

"You know what I men't," she smiled back.

"I did." He tightened her hand in his with a gentle squeeze, tilting his head and pressing his lips to hers. The door flung open, and Matilda's voice interrupted them, "Time's up."

Rough hands ripped May away, pulling her from Cameron's grasp.

"No!" He shouted as her warmth vanished, rushing forward to assault the larger man, but he received a fist to the gut then the temple. Effectively knocking him against the wall.

"Cameron!" May struggled against the Rocket Grunt pulling her out of the room, her hand reaching out to him as he struggled off the wall.

"May!"

The world was turning, but he quickly raced after the, reaching for her too. Then the door slammed shut, blocking her from his view and he crashed his body into it furiously.

"May! May!" He called her name with each slam, the force behind each one growing weaker the longer he tried.

* * *

 _Boat Ride to Hoenn_

 _They leaned against the rail, smelling the salt air in the wind. A lone figure hiding their face under sunglasses and a ball cap, surveying each person boarding the vessel from Pallet to Slateport. The targets were cutting the time awfully close, if they didn't make it soon, then the mission would be a no go._

 _While they waited they ran over the plan once more in their mind. Board the cruise, and find a way to infiltrate into Ketchum's group, then plant a tracking beacon on Gary Oak when Team Rocket attacked. Easy enough. Their were two prime ways in guaranteed. Misty Waterflower, and Brock Harrison. Looking into their history had been simple, and now the one remaining task was to prey on their weaknesses. Waterflower was currently in some form of a fued with Ketchum, need to survey more to gauge situation. Harrison was trusting, and could be easily manipulated, would need to keep close eye on open opportunities._

 _Then there were the others._

 _Everett, the old man. Certainly not the way in, he would spot someone trying to weasel information in a heartbeat._

 _May Maple, the tag along. Her history had been harder to find, given she was from Hoenn. Would need to watch closely, and determine value._

 _Gary Oak, the prodigal. He was the one needed to be fooled. He, unlike the others, would smell a rat before he saw it. The mission would bust if they tried to get in through him._

 _The choice was limited to one at the moment. Waterflower was not guaranteed to be on this venture. Wait...would you look at that! Waterflower spotted boarding cruise. Not with others, as expected._

 _Misty slowed her pace as she stepped on deck, twirling around to survey the scene. She smiled to herself as she took a large whiff of the sea air. A trip across the ocean to see her sisters! No thoughts of Ash could ruin this!_

 _The figure watched Waterflower proceed onwards, before the same red headed girl realized she was going the wrong direction and turned around._

 _Spotted, the other targets boarding cruise. Perfect, they're all on board._

 _CRASH! Waterflower ran directly into Ketchum. The figure adjusted their sunglasses as they watched the scene unfold. The awkward stare off between the two was almost comical, and Harrisom shuffled on his feet behind them, seeming to want to interfere. This was going to be too easy._

* * *

 _August 27 9:42 a.m._

The beeping was gradually growing more and more annoying. Would someone turn that stupid machine off! She couldn't handle hearing the beeping of her heart anymore.

The room was black, probably because she hadn't opened her eyes yet. If she had to look at white walls, white ceiling, and white tile any longer she'd freak out. Her arm had an itch, but she couldn't directly scratch it. Instead she wriggled it around on the bed, using the friction to relieve the itchy spot. Being restrained sucked majorly.

A hand brushed hair from her face, finally coercing her to open her eyes for the day. A female nurse, with a bright red R on her apron, greeted Delila's first sight.

"Good morning," the nurse greeted unenthusiastically. "How are you feeling today?"

"Same as always," Delila groaned. "Not wanting to be here, ready to escape. Blah, blah, blah."

"You should relieve yourself of stress," said the Rocket nurse unhelpfully. "Those babies will be here any day now, and the last thing you want is a problem."

She had heard that term for a few months now, but it still hadn't quite sunk in yet. _Babies_! Not baby.

"I'll try that," she said flatly. "Any chance I could get up and stretch today?"

The nurse looked unamused and walked away, leaving Delila alone in a line of empty beds. Man this place sucked. Man she missed Brocky...was he ok? Were any of them ok? They had taken fairly good care of Delila because of the babies, but once they were born she had a feeling that would change quickly. Would they let Brocky be here for that part? Every part of her hoped so, but she knew it wouldn't be. They would keep her and the babies above his head so he would fall in line.

The door opened with a snap and two women walked in, one with blue hair and the other with blonde. Anni and Oakley. They moved to stand beside Delila's bed, sneering down at her confidently.

"How's Delila today? Enjoying the special treatment while you know your friends are slowly fading away?" Oakley asked hatefully.

Delila didn't respond, prompting Anni to chime in, "What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?"

"That jokes so old my great grandmother laughed," Delila remarked, making Anni huff.

"Feeling snarky today eh? Wait until those little monsters are out of you," Anni threatened. "I'll wipe that sarcasm right from your tone."

"Scared to hit a pregnant lady?"

"Matilda has plans for those heathens," Oakley stepped in. "Probably as leverage to Brock in check."

"Did you girls want something or is this just a pleasant visit," Delila sighed, wishing she could stand up and physically fight back.

"Just here to oversee the induced labor," Anni smiled.

Induced labor?! Not good.

"Matilda is tired of waiting," Oakley added. "She says it's time to move things along."

Delila's heart sped up with fear. Not good at all. "Brock?"

"Brock?! HAH! He doesn't get the privilege of watching his children be born, sorry sweetheart," Anni told her. "He gets to stay in his cell and wonder for the rest of his life."

The door opened once again and what seemed to be a squadron of nurses walked in, followed by Matilda. Anni and Oakley stepped back as they approached the bed and the nurses set to work gathering the tools and equipment needed, while Matilda examined Delila carefully.

"I hope you're ready," the Rocket Leader smiled.

* * *

 _Boat Ride to Hoenn_

 _The undercover Rocket spent the first day mainly observing and gathering information on the targets. Unbeknownst to either Waterflower or Harrison they had been trailed the entire day. Surveyed, and had notes taken down mentally about them._

 _An eye had been kept on the others as well. Everett, being an old man, slept the majority of the day. He wouldn't be a problem so long as they were in the group before he could notice. Gary Oak was on the prowl for suspicious activities, making the need to lay low and get inside that much more urgent._ _An interesting note the Rocket had taken down; Ketchum and Maple were spending quite some time together. Would need to watch situation as it developed._

 _The time to infiltrate was drawing closer._

* * *

 _August 27 10:07 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

May squeaked as her body hit the dirty concrete, the cell door slamming shut with a loud clang behind her. The Grunt who shoved her turned the lock and spit on the floor at her feet before walking out of sight. She stood up, taking care not to touch the saliva, and moved to the cell bars.

"Brock," she called softly. Shuffling came from the cell across from her, and he emerged from the shadows a moment later. Solemnly looking at her through the bars.

"I saw Cameron," she told him. "He hasn't seen Delila though."

He snorted and turned his back to her, heading back to the shadows hiding his bed.

"Wait," she demanded, and he stopped at the tone in her voice. "I'm sure she's fine. They would'nt hurt a pregnant woman, I'm positive."

He slowly turned back to her," Are you? You're sure?! How do you know he wasn't lying huh?"

"You should of seen him," she defended. "He's not in the best shape."

Brock moved back to the bars, "he's got you so fooled May."

"Why are you so sure he's against us? What's he done?"

She scowled at him, receiving the same look right back. Just this once she was hoping he might have a normal conversation, and not be this moody, emotionally strained Brock. For the last couple months, every time he decided to talk, it always went this route. Causing them to argue, and it seemed they were going to do it again.

"Ok, where to start," he said, lacing his tone in sarcasm. "First he just _appeared_ in Pallet Town with an extra boat ticket to Hoenn for Misty, with no explanation. Then he tried really hard to get in her pants, only to realize it wasn't going to happen so he switched gears and helped us get Ash and her back together. Then he concentrated on you, buttering you up and somehow weaseling his way into our rescue mission for Mewtwo. Then we find out he has a Groudon, _after_ we learn Team Rocket was capturing the Legendary Pokemon. And the only excuse he had was some _half assed_ story about a run in with Team Magma!"

He crossed his arms as he finished ranting, deepening his scowl to May. She gripped the bars tight, pursing her lips before countering, "Well what about Delila? What do we really know about her? She just showed up randomly on the boat, and just _decided_ to take an interest in you? After ALL those other girls turned you down, THIS one just DECIDES she liked you right then? Pretty good timing if you ask me. If I were trying to get in with a group, I'd go after the weak spot too."

His expression hardened as she talked, and he spoke through grit teeth, "So you think I'm the weak point huh? What about you May? You were so desperate to have Ash then, I saw it. And when you figured out that wasn't going to happen you clung to Cameron like a lost Growlithe. It was kinda pathetic."

"Shut up Brock," May seethed, slamming her hand against the cage. "Pathetic huh? Not as pathetic as swooning over a girl you JUST met! Especially when she could easily be playing you."

"She's having my children!" He shouted, "That's one Hell of a commitment to be playing somebody!"

"Accidents happen."

"YOU THINK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?! THAT'S CUTE COMING FROM THE GIRL BEING STRUNG UP LIKE BAIT!"

"I'M NOT BEING STRUNG UP!"

Brock opened his mouth to scream back, but they were silenced by a roar and Entei pouncing between the two cells. It growled loudly, glaring at the both of them. Raikou prowled into view, sparks flying from its mane.

"I agree with them," their Rocket Guard said as he walked into view, rubbing his temple like he had a headache. "Shut the fuck up before I make you."

To help emphasize his point, he rested a hand on the taser gun clipped to his belt. While he was glaring at May, Brock noticed something. Raikou was standing within _reaching_ distance! If he acted quick...

5 months in here had been enough. Stuck inside this grungy, dank, Rocket cell God knows where. He had had enough. Mew, the Legendaries, Team Rocket, Dominion's, ALL OF IT! He was done with this war, and all he wanted to do was find Delila and escape. Hopefully find somewhere far away from danger and raise their children together...

He lunged forward, his fingers closing around the device attached to Raikou's forehead. The Legendary roared in shock and jerked back, effectively ripping the device free. The red light flickered in Brock's hand for a moment then faded away.

"Hey you son of a Bitch!" The Grunt shouted, unclipping his taser and shooting at Brock. The needles sank into his skin, sending wave after wave of electricity through his muscles. He spasmed, hitting his head against the cage bars and falling to the floor.

"BROCK!" May shouted, hitting the bars. "STOP IT!"

The Grunt ignored her, and mistakenly, Raikou. The electric Legendary shook its head, trying to rid its daze. Regaining its own conscious, it growled loudly at the Rocket. He spun on the spot, realizing his error, but it was too late. Raikou blasted him with a thunderbolt so powerful it launched him into the air, crashing him against the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud and crushed the taser beneath him in a crunch. Brock stopped jerking, inhaling sharply as his lungs freed from the electricity.

"Brock!? Brock, say something!" May demanded fearfully.

Entei roared at Raikou, sending a large wave of flames its direction. The electric dog jumped out of the way, roaring back as currents sparked across the floor around its feet. She shielded her eyes as a torrent of thunder shot from Raikou, enveloping Entei in a cloud of lightning. The room flickered and filled with light and Entei's roar of pain. Brock regained control of his breathing, sitting up and using the bars as support.

The electricity died down, leaving Entei standing motionless, wisps of smoke swirling off its body. The device on its head fluttered and died, detaching itself before falling to the concrete. Raikou snorted at its counterpart before turning its head at Brock.

"Brock!?" May repeated, watching her friend rising to his feet.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, feeling the tightness in his muscles from the jolts. "Good job Raikou. Think you can help us out?"

The dog eyed Brock warily.

"You can trust me," he reassured. "I'm friends with Suicune."

That seemed to sway the Legendary. It opened it maw and charged what looked like a Shadow Ball made of lightning. Catching on, Brock jumped back just in time as the Electric Ball exploded into the cage door, effectively blasting a hole in the bars.

"Thanks Raikou," he exclaimed, stepping out into the cell hall. May cleared her throat, and Brock said, "her too please?"

Repeating the attack, Raikou free'd May with another explosion of electricity. She jumped out of her cell, whooping with joy, "it's about time! Now let's find the others and get out of here!"

"You do that, I'm finding Delila and then I'm gone."

He started towards the door. No time to lose, someone somewhere had to of heard those blasts.

"Gone?" She questioned. "What do you mean gone?"

"Exactly that," he replied, not stopping his pace. "I'm done with it all. Good luck May."

And he rushed out of the cells before she could say another word. She called after him, and ran to the exit, busting through the doorway into a brightly lit hall. There was no sign of him or which way he went. She cursed! Done?! What did he mean done with it all? He couldn't be giving up? Not on their friends? That wasn't like Brock.

Raikou walked out into the hall, followed by Entei, who seemed to be fully caught up that he was free. They roared violently, and raced off down the hall, leaving May alone to frantically wonder what to do.

* * *

 _Boat Ride to Hoenn_

 _Success! They were in! The group would be at the bar tonight and they had been invited along! Perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect! Once they had a few drinks, and were buzzed up, they would chat up each of them individually and learn all they could. Still, caution was required. Couldn't move to fast too quickly, but this was the best opportunity to get in good under the radar. Word had been sent that the staged assault would be tomorrow afternoon, so time was running out. Gary Oak was the prime target tonight, so any opportunity to be within proximity should be taken. His key-card to his room needed to be swiped. Once the assault began the tracking beacon was to be placed._

 _Ketchum showing up tonight was slim, but if he did, then they were going to attempt learning more about the emotional situation of the group. That would be useful info!_

 _They burst into their room, swiftly putting on a pair of nice clothing, and making sure they looked bar appropriate. Had to blend in. If all went well tonight, then they would be in! And if all went well tomorrow, they could maintain their cover, and 'join' the journey to Hoenn._

* * *

 _August 27 10:30 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

May raced down the hall, for the moment following Entei and Raikou. Until she found where Team Rocket had her Pokemon, they were her only protection. They moved through the base swiftly, taking turn after turn, and blasting any Rocket's they crossed with their most powerful attacks. At first she thought they were rushing through the base randomly, but she soon figured out they were searching for something. Whatever that may be, she had no idea.

Her eyes remained peeled for somewhere they might have her Pokemon, Brock, Delila, or the hall where they took her to Cameron. So far, nothing looked promising. Brock must of ran the other direction...she scowled at the thought. No matter how many times she ran over different reasons in her head, none made sense. She just couldn't figure out why he would decide to abandon them. Because of Delila? She wouldn't be happy about his decision, would she? Or was it because he didn't trust Cameron? Surely he trusted _her_ enough to deal with it?

The dogs abruptly stopped outside a large door, growling and sniffing at the base. May halted behind them, taking the chance to catch her breath. No alarms so far, which men't Entei and Raikou were efficient. That was a plus, but thenn alarm blared loudly from the intercom. Woops, she spoke too soon...

The Legendary dogs roared and Body Slammed the door down, charging through it at full speed. She jumped and ran after them, but she stopped when the got through the threshold. She recognized this hall! If she took a left here, then a right...Bingo! That's the room where they had Cameron!

Sprinting up to it, she turned the knob, only to find it locked.

"Dammit!" Her fist slammed against the metal door as she spotted the keypad beside it. Channeling her inner Ash, she punched it as hard as she could. Her knuckles popped and coursed with pain, but the pad broke and sparked. The tiny red light indicating it was locked flicked green, and she couldn't help the whoop of victory. She gripped the handle and flung the door open, racing inside.

A surprised voice said her name, but she didn't verbally reply, nearly jumping the small round table at the man sitting at it. He caught her at the last second, his expression coated in surprise.

"What-how did-wait you-how-" Cameron stuttered, trying to phrase his shock into a sentence.

"Come on," she demanded. "We're getting out of here!"

She took his hand and went to lead him out of the little concrete room, but he pulled his hand back. Turning back to him curiously, she locked onto his bright green eyes, which were filled with a deep sadness.

"I...I can't May," he said quietly, a hint of uneasiness in his tone.

"What do you mean you can't?"

* * *

 _Boat Ride to Hoenn_

 _The music was loud, and the place was packed. The group was forming their own drama. The drinks were going down Gary Oak at a fast pace, and he was the mastermind behind a plan involving Ketchum and Waterflower. They were making this too easy._

 _Currently at the moment Ketchum and Maple were dancing, and Waterflower was discreetly glaring. The undercover Rocket played their part, laughing with the others, and listening to their stories. Some valuable info was being revealed, mainly about the group's past._

 _A few more drinks, help resolve the drama, and they were in!_

* * *

 _August 27 10:20 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

Delila screamed, a high pitch, ear bleeding scream. Her legs were propped open, with Anni and Oakley holding her from spasming too violently. Matilda stood a few feet back, watching the scene with her arms folded. The nurses worked furiously. Passing tools back and forth, bags for IV, cloths to clean the blood and other bodily fluids from Delila.

"MOTHER FUC-"

"Stop pushing," one nurse demanded. "You'll make this more difficult."

A ringing tone penetrated over Delila's next string of curses, causing Matilda to turn away and answer her PokeGear. "What is it?"

"The prisoners in block E have escaped," a scared voice came through. "Entei and Raikou are no longer in our control. They just stormed through, wiping out my patrol."

"And you managed to avoid them how?"

"Um, by ducking into the broom closet ma'm..."

Matilda's jaw clenched, "Coward! Get back out there! Sound the alarm and round up every troop in the base. Protect our assets at all costs or there will be Hell to pay! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'm!"

"Then what are you still doing on the phone?!"

There was a click in her ear, and she snapped the PokeGear shut, fuming with anger. How did those brats free the Legendary Dogs?!

"Anni, Oakley," she spat, gaining their immediate attention. "Stay here and _do not_ let ANYONE else other than me into this room, understood?"

"Yes ma'm!" Oakley nodded.

"If anyone tries, shoot them."

"Yes ma'm!" Annie acknowledged.

* * *

 _Boat Ride to Hoenn_

 _Alright! The tlme was now! Team Rocket forces were assaulting the ship, and the order to move forward had been given. Giovanni was currently dealing with Oak and Ketchum, so the chance of them walking in while the tracking device was being planted was basically zero._

 _Click! Gary Oak's room was open! They slipped inside, grabbing onto the doorframe for support as the boat vibrated from an explosion somewhere on board. They quickly searched through the room, locating his bag and pulling out the tiny device from their pocket. It was small, very small. Able to fit between the stitching on one of the straps, and that's precisely where they planted it._

 _Job accomplished! Time to regroup with someone from Ketchum's group and attempt to maintain cover. So long as they fought back against the rest of Team Rocket, that should be a simple task._

* * *

 _August 27 10:35 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

Brock sprinted down the hall, barreling through a patrol of Rocket's that had yet to see him. Just as he cleared them and hurried away, the intercom burst to life with a wailing alarm.

"That's one of the prisoners!" A Grunt bellowed. "AFTER HIM!"

He certainly didn't make their pursuit easy. He dodged and ducked into every turn he found, every cover he saw. Sprinting as fast as he could through the brightly lit halls. A few times he heard Entei and Raikou roar from somewhere in the base, but he didn't focus on their location. Delila was his priority.

He vanished from the patrol's sights, and took the opportunity to lose them for good by rushing through a random door and hiding just on the other side. Their footsteps approached quickly, and continued on right past him. Scurrying down the hall in a frenzy. He let out a breath, reaching for the knob, but paused.

"Mew?" The tiny squeak froze his blood, sending a strange spark down his spine. He momentarily forgot his plans and spun around to face the room fully. It was a fairly good sized room, with tons of scientific equipment he could not name, or describe. Test tubes the size of him lined the walls on the far side, and in the one on the end, was Mew. It looked at him sadly with those big blue eyes, turning its head to the side. It squeaked again, putting a tiny paw on the glass. It must of recognized him!

Delila rushed back into his mind, and his hand reached for the door handle, but he paused again. Mew's big sad eyes stared him down, and he could swear it was reading his mind. The baby's lower lip seemed to tremble, and he didn't know if Mew could cry or not, but he swore a lone tear fell down its cheek.

He couldn't just leave it...not because he changed his mind about being done with this war...but because it was a living thing in need, and Brock's basic emotions would never let him forgive himself if he left the poor thing. God knows what Team Rocket had already done to it.

He let go of the handle and ran across the room, sliding to a stop beside the tube. Mew's entire attitude flipped, it zoomed up high in the tube, squeaking with happiness.

"Where's the switch to let you out, do you know?"

"Mew!" It pointed to a keypad on the wall, and when Brock examined it he discovered it required a key card.

"Shit," he cursed. "I can't use this."

"Mew, Mew!" It waved to get his attention, then head butted the glass. Its eyes spun in circles for a moment from the impact, but it shook its head to relieve itself.

"Break the glass?"

"Mew," it pointed at the keypad and Brock understood. Quickly scanning the room for something heavy, he spotted a fire extinguisher hooked on the wall by the door. He sprinted to it, sliding to a stop and yanking it from its hook. The door opened suddenly, and a lone Rocket Scientist waltzed in, halting in his tracks as he saw Brock. Panicking, Brock pointed the nozzle at the Scientist and pulled the pin. White foam spewed wildly, coating the man completely, shouting in surprise and backing into the wall. The extinguisher stopped spraying, and the Rocket emerged from the foam, lunging at Brock. He swung the metal cylinder up on reaction, catching the man in the jaw and knocking him out in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Thinking more men would probably be on their way, he hurried back to the keypad, raising the extinguisher high. The pad exploded into tiny pieces as the metal smashed it, leaving behind only a sparking circuit board. A hissing escaped from the test tubes and they rose into the air, freeing Mew, who flew into the open air with a happy cry.

"Ok you're free," Brock said. "Now get out of here and stay out of sight while you do so. Good luck!"

Mew blinked at him once, then shimmered and vanished. Brock went to drop the empty extinguisher, but decided against it. It was his best weapon at the moment, so he gripped it in such a way he could swing it quickly if needed, and he ran back out the door into the hall. Hopefully Mew would stay invisible and get as far away from here as it could, beyond that, Brock had done what he deemed enough.

* * *

 _Arriving at Mt. Chimney_

 _Things were changing..._

 _Up until the day Team Rocket staged the assault on the cruise line, it had been mission priority. Soon after, everything began to shift. The more time they spent with this group, the more their eyes were being opened. To choices, to emotions, to the world. This group had seen and conquered so much, and they had done it together. As...friends? That word was still bewildering, but...somehow, it was beginning to make sense. Friends...could the Rocket have friends? Could this group be the friends? Would Ketchum and the others accept them if they discovered who truly was with them?_

 _The other day they experienced something for the first time, laughter. REAL laughter, not what Team Rocket had to taught to blend in. Real, pure, full emotional joy. Another emotion had been experienced soon after...fear. Fear was more common, they had experienced that before...but not like this. The common fear was that of failing, of being punished for indescrepincies. This fear was harder, scarier. The fear for a...friend?_

 _Ketchum apparently had dreams, bad ones. He woke up from one in a frenzy, and bit Waterflower. Breaking skin and drawing blood. For the first time, they felt compassion and was scared for someone else. Not OF someone else. What was happening?_

 _Were they finding friends? Real friends?...love?_

* * *

 _August 27 11:00 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

Matilda walked quickly, her hand placed at her hip. Fingers twiddling on the handle to a handgun in its holster. If she found one of the escapees, they were dead. No second chances. She hadn't tortured three out of the four, and fed them enough to keep them alive. They should be grateful! Instead they freed some of her best assets and we're now storming who the Hell knows where through her base. Giovanni wouldn't have put up with it, and neither would she!

Her PokeGear buzzed on her hip, and she snapped it up in a flash, "better be good news."

"We've tracked Entei and Raikou's movements," a Grunt stammered on the other end. "They are moving toward the others, but I have the majority of our forces guarding them with their lives. How should we proceed?"

"You won't," she commanded. "Stay there and guard those assets! Do not let those mangy beasts or the escapees access to the others! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'm! There is one more thing..."

She didn't ask what, her silence indicating him to continue, "Our men arrived to relocate Mew with the other assets, only to find it already gone. It's missing."

"You're dead when I get there."

* * *

Delila screamed again as the pressure in her abdomen increased. This was unreal! This was torture! Her primal screech echoed through the room, causing Anni and Oakley to wince. They said nothing however and continued to restrain the pink haired woman.

"Here comes the first one," the Rocket nurse told them.

Cold hands touched Delila as her muscles coursed with burning pain. The pressure increased to a level she never deemed possible, causing her to erupt into another psychotic screaming fit. Then it passed, and she heard crying, a baby crying! The cold sweat poured from every part of her body, dripping into her eyes, but she ignored the stinging. Taking her first look at the tiny thing in the nurses arms. It was fidgeting in jarred movement as it cried, and she realized it was upset. Well, she was too...

Another nurse quickly cut the umbilical chord with a sharp snap of the scissors and swept the baby away. Delila tried to crane her neck to see where and demand they bring her baby back, but the pressure returned, and she screamed once more. Oh yea...twins.

* * *

Brock heard it, he knew he did. A woman screaming in pain. He immediately ran in the direction he thought it had come from, but now he wasn't so sure. The sounds of another Rocket patrol came down the hall, and he opened the first door on his right to duck inside it. They went right on by, saying something about 'intruders in asset containment'.

When they were gone he flew back out into the hall, and heard it again, the scream. He was headed the right direction!

* * *

"Almost there Delila," the nurse encouraged. "I see it coming."

And there it was, the same crying of an upset newborn baby. It was over, and she breathed out heavily, feeling the sweat drips trickle down her neck, sending goosebumps across her arms.

Anni and Oakley let go, stepping back and wiping their sweat covered hands on their pants.

"C-Can I see them?" Delila asked hoarsely, swallowing the lump in her throat. She feared they would take them away, never to see them again. The sounds of machines to keep the newborns warm fired up somewhere Delila couldn't see, and somehow it only increased her need to see the babies. She just had too! They were hers dammit!

Oakley shot Anni a look Delila didn't like, nodding to the other Rocket with a scowl. Anni looked down first, then took a breath, exhaling as she looked at Delila. Something wasn't right...

Anni's hand traveled to her handgun, unclipping it from the holster, and slowly pointing it at Delila. Her heart pounded in her ear, a loud, deafening beat of terror. This couldn't be it, not strapped to this bed, not without holding her children for the first time...

Oakley stepped up beside Anni, glaring at Delila, biting the inside of her cheek. Anni's fingers teased the trigger, curling around it.

"Traitorous Bitch," she said, and pulled her finger back.

The echo of the shot at first drowned out the sound of terrified babies screaming, and the horrified yell of a man entering the room. Sound was unheard by Delila, the ringing of pain swelling in her ears. Her middle burned white hot, a crackling filling her lungs with every wheeze of a breath she took.

The Rocket sisters spun quickly as the man entered the room fully, now screaming in rage. Brock charged them, raising the fire extinguisher high. Anni fired at him, the bullet piercing his shoulder, but he didn't slow. Instead rearing back and throwing the metal cylinder with all he had. It collided into Anni's face with a loud, empty clang, sending her tumbling backwards on Delila's blood soaking bed.

Oakley gripped her handgun, and went to pull it loose, but Brock was already on her. Wrapping his arms around her torso and tackling her to the tile. They crashed into the legs of a heart monitor, buckling the thin metal and knocking the machinery on top of them. The monitor crashed into her temple, shooting stars into her eyes. Anni shoved herself off the bed, blood pouring from her nose and hairline. She took on step forward to help her sister-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Brock snatched Oakley's gun, peppering Anni's chest before she finished that step. She collapsed back, smacking the tile with a thud. Oakley screamed in rage and reached out to attack Brock, but he was already a step ahead of her. Spinning back to face her, he fired the remaining shots, dropping her like her sister.

The room was far from silent, the screeching babies howling from the loud noises. The Rocket nurses were polar opposite, standing frozen in fright, eyeing Brock as if he might kill them next. He clambered to his feet, the bullet wound on his shoulder intensifying in pain. Nurses took steps back, holding their breaths as he turned to them. "Get, the fuck out."

They did, scrambling to the door in a mad frenzy, desperately shoving each other out of the way and once they were gone, he dropped the empty handgun. Racing to Delila's side. "Delila!"

Her breaths were ragged and short, a bloody hand clutching the bullet hole between on her ribcage. Sweat continued to pour in greater quantities now, and her pink hair hung in her face. Eyes met his, and she grasped at him with her other hand, only to have it stop short from the restraints.

He closed the gap, taking it in his. Seeing the relief on her face as she looked at him, he said, "I'm here baby! Everything will be alright, we'll get you out of here and find some help, ok?"

She believed him...no, she wanted to believe him, but something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise. The babies...

"Brocky," she wheezed. "Will you bring them to me?"

His expression was confused at first, but then it struck him like lightning...the babies...they couldn't be...but they were. He swallowed once and nodded, letting go of her hand as he stood up to face the crying infants. In those little plastic boxes he always found comical, were two newborns, one with dark brown hair and the other with pink. Two? Twins! They had twins?! He carefully picked the brown haired one up, a girl. His girl...

Gently he walked back to Delila, perfectly placing the baby in her waiting arm. Taking care to avoid the blood from the bullet wound...

"We shouldn't waste time," he stated, his heart racing at the sight of the blood. "We need to go!"

He went to fumble with the restraints, but Delila stopped him, "No Brocky..."

He frowned at her, "This is no time to argue with me! We have to-".

"I'm not going to make it," she cut him off. "Not if we want to get the little ones out too..."

And he understood what she men't. There was no way he could get out carrying the three of them, not without help...

"Wait here!" He exclaimed, running to the door. "I'll go find May, or maybe my Pokemon-"

"Brock!"

He stopped, tears starting to fall.

"Brock," she said much more softly. "Come back?"

Her tone was quiet, and scared. There wasn't any way he could deny her, not now. So he did what she asked, and slowly walked back, his chest aching something fierce. He noticed tears were falling from her eyes too as she looked at him. Then she blinked them away and looked down at the little one in her arm.

"What should we name her?" Her voice was growing weaker.

"Delila..." He started in a whisper, his lip starting to shake. "we need to-"

"I'm thinking Darcy," she suggested, smiling a teary smile down at the baby girl, who had stopped screaming and was now staring at her mother with wide brown eyes.

"Th-that's sounds perfect," Brock agreed, the truth of the situation finally sinking in. His eyes traveled to her bullet wound, the blood gushing between her pressing fingers.

"Will you bring me the other one?" Delila asked, her voice cracking.

The other one? The other one! Great parenting already Brock...he did as she asked, approaching the second infant box, another tear escaping as he studied the bright pink hair on the baby. It too had ceased crying, now looking up at Brock curiously. Carefully he reached down and picked it up...this one was a boy!

Delila offered to trade him as he came back, and he did, gently shuffling the twins to opposite arms. She sniffed as she saw the pink hair, the corners of her lips tugging high. A jolt of pain shot from her chest and she winced, but otherwise kept it together. Her middle was now almost fully soaked in her blood.

"He's going to be so handsome, like his father," she cooed, looking up at Brock with that smile, then returning her gaze to the baby. "What should his name be?"

"It should start with a B," Brock suggested, turning his eyes on his daughter as the tiny one stared back at him. "Delila and Brock, Darcy and...Brent."

"I love it," Delila exclaimed as best she could. "They're so perfect."

"Like their mother."

Her expression fell, and she broke. Sobbing loudly, each convulsion in her chest causing pain in her ribs, gushing more blood from the wound. Brock cracked too, bending over and resting his head against hers.

"Don't go," he whispered pitifully. "I need you."

She gripped the bullet wound tighter, sobbing harder, the tears cascading down her cheeks and a few landing on little Brent's forehead.

"I'm not perfect Brocky..." She finally choked out. "I-I-I was with Team Rocket..."

His crying stopped from the sudden disbelief that rushed him. He hadn't heard that right, it was twisted from the crying.

"At first I only joined you all to get inside information," she said, forcing herself to lock eyes with him. "But I DID love you. So much! You all got through the shell Team Rocket trained me under. YOU taught me how to have friends, how to love. I deserve this, I deserve to die...but I'm glad I got to love you. I so happy for the time I had with you Brock."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, he was at a complete loss for words. He was angry, he was sad, he was confused, but most importantly...he was loved. And no matter what her past, so was she.

"I love you too," he finally found his words. Her tear covered, worried face broke into a smile. Bottom lip shaking furiously. Hearings those words, feeling that sense of security he somehow provided even now, she felt her hand lose pressure on the wound. Her blood was nearly gone...

"Take care of our babies Brocky," she asked quietly, eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open.

"I will, of course I will," he told her. "I love you Delila, I love you so much."

She mouthed it back, her voice leaving her. More tears streamed fast from his eyes, and he leaned over, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. He felt her physically relax, and when he pulled away he found her eyes were closed. No...

"Delila?"

No response...

"De-"

He broke again, his head hitting the bed beside her arm and baby Brent. He cried and cried, for minutes? Hours? He didn't know, didn't care. Sensing his emotion, both babies began crying, screaming for a mother they would never get to know.

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

 _Mewtwo vs. the Dominion_

 _Delila sat at the table they had laid Brock on. He still had yet to wake up, and she was growing worried. The sounds of fighting, screaming, and fires raged on outside, but she ignored it. The two people who helped carry Brock inside stood at the window, watching Ash and Gary fight the Dominion. Maria and Terrence? Was that their names?_

 _"What's going on?" Maria asked worriedly._

 _"I don't know," Terrence replied, turning to Delila. "Hey, you know, right?"_

 _She didn't answer...how could she? This entire journey had been wild from the start. First she had been assigned to an overdramatic group to infiltrate. Then she began to change...having emotions and feelings she had never previously felt. She had been given some half assed description from Team Rocket about the Dominion, so she assumed it was some super powered Pokemon...until she saw it in action.  
_

 _She frowned...the realization hitting her...there was no turning back now. She was in two groups...one of them was going to hate her when this was over...Brock groaned, his eyes fluttering open, and Delila sat forward in a flash. Helping him to sit up._

 _"Easy, you need to take it slow," she told him._

 _"Where are the others?" He asked, looking around._

 _"They're out fighting the Dominion."_

 _"WHAT?! I need to be out there!" He shouted, going to get off the table, but Delila's hands pressed into his shoulder._

 _"They'll be just fine! I have faith in them," she declared, pushing him back. It wasn't a lie, which is something she would have done some time ago. She men't it. She felt it! They were capable, they were strong, they were...her friends! People she had grown to love._

 _"You need to rest," she cooed. "You're no help to them all dazed up."_

 _"I'm not dazed!" He retorted, losing his balance as he tried to get off the table again._

 _She gently helped him stabilize and said, "They'll win. They always do. I've never met a group of people so dedicated and strong. They won't fail. I trust them."_

 _Trust...that was a funny word. She trusted them, but they shouldn't of trusted her...We'll, they could now! Her loyalty had changed! Looking at Brock gaze at her, trusting the words coming from her mouth, she knew she was where she belonged. She had found love!_

* * *

 **Heart, Broken :,( at least Brock has his babies!**

 **So, be honest, how many of you were SURE it was Cameron? huh huh huh? I tried to make it so no one could guess and be 100% sure. Not until it was blatantly obvious lol. Della certainly started off in a lonely place, but because of our heroes she found a home. I'm proud of her character, and I hope everyone enjoyed her development she had this chapter.**

 **Welp, catch ya all at the next one!**


	19. Out of the Frying Pan

**Good catch with the Star Wars reference ;)**

* * *

 _August 27 10:45 a.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

"Come on!" May urged. "We're getting out of here!"

She took his hand and went to lead him out of the little concrete room, but Cameron pulled his hand back. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his bright green ones, which were filled with a deep sadness, as she turned back to him curiously.

"I...I can't May," he said quietly in an uneasy tone.

"What do you mean you can't?"

She took a step back, a twinge of fear piercing her heart. Had Brock been right all along? He was the Rocket?!

"They..." he paused, bringing his hands together nervously and not meeting her gaze. Missing the scared look developing in her eyes. "They told me they'd kill you if I tried to escape...ever."

That was it? He was scared they'd kill her if he acted up?...that still didn't answer the question that had been itching in the back of her mind since Pallet Town...and now she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Cameron," she said, forcing her voice not to shake and instead be firm, but gentle. His eyes traveled to hers, and his brow furrowed when he saw the look behind her eye, silently demanding he tell her the truth. "Were you with Team Rocket?"

He frowned while his brow went up on surprise.

"May-," he took a step forward and she took a step back. That hurt his heart..."I am not with, nor have I ever been apart of any crime organization. Pokemon are my friends, not my tools."

"And me?" She felt relief, but of course he could be lying. So she had to be sure, and depending on how he answered her now, the way he said it would make the difference. He looked her straight in the eye for a silent moment, his flashed with thoughts behind them. Slowly he raised a hand out towards her, and took a careful step. She didn't move, only eyeing his movements in her peripherals cautiously.

As his fingers gently touched the tips of hers, he said, "You? Are more than my friend. You're the woman I've fell in love with"

No hesitations, no pauses, his eyes didn't waver, and his fingers closed around hers as he spoke. She didn't breath, or had she ever been breathing? It was hot too, her cheeks more so than anything else.

"But that's why I can't go," he added somberly. "If they executed you because of me..."

Entei and Raikou roared from somewhere else in the base, and she wasn't sure why, but for some reason the sound of them rampaging put the words in her mouth. "You're scared, I'm scared too. I've been terrified from the moment I stepped foot back in Pallet Town. The reason has changed multiple times since then, but it's always been there. We can't let our fear take control, we cant let Team Rocket use it against us. In here, out there, we guaranteed to die if we do nothing. So come with me, and let's get out of here so we can fight. So I can love you too without the threat of death around every turn. So we can see what it's like to love after a war."

She squeezed his hand, her blue eyes sparkling as water filled them, but never fell. Eyes filled with determination and fire the likes which he had never seen. Filled with compassion and love. For him...and their friends fighting out there somewhere. She was right, Team Rocket threat or no, he had to try!

One quick nod was all it took from him, and May was finally fully convinced he was never a bad guy. She had been right all along! One quick kiss to his lips and then she was pulling him out of that awful room, racing down the hall in pursuit of Entei and Raikou's roars.

They mainly followed the trail of knocked out Rocket's who had attempted to re-capture the Legendaries. Cameron started to read overhead signs as they ran, and a certain word was growing more prominent. ' _Assets_ '.

More specifically...' _Asset Containment_ '.

Following the bodies and roars was leading right that direction. Wonder what was in there? Because he was convinced that's where they were headed. They passed another sign, this time on a door. He slid to a stop. "May!"

She looked back, slowing her pace to see what he was looking at. ' _Poke Storage/Processing_ ' the sign read. He reached out and turned the knob, slowly peering into the room, ready to turn and run should a gun be waved in his face. None did, though he couldn't see into the depths either, the lights were off.

Carefully feeling on the wall for a switch, he found it and the room lit up. Their mouths opened as their eyes adjusted to the sight before them. Rows upon rows of PokeBall's lined the room, tall shelves filled to the brim with various types. UltraBalls, GreatBalls, DarkBalls, HeavyBalls...

"This makes me sick," May growled. "How many trainers have lost their Pokemon to Team Rocket?"

"Too many," Cameron added. "I bet ours are here. We need to find them!"

There didn't seem to be any form of organization they could understand. Just sequences of numbers and letters beneath each Ball. They couldn't possibly open them all to find theirs.

"Hey, over there," Cameron pointed. A computer sat in the corner, two file cabinets on either side of it. "Bet that will help."

May reached it first, taking a seat at the chair and wiggling the mouse to bring the computer from its sleep. When the monitor lit up, she crossed her fingers they wouldn't need a password, and thankfully they didn't. Instead they were greeted with a search box and a series of filters to apply. Perfect!

"May Maple," she recited as she typed. "Hoenn, age 24, female."

Two pictures appeared after she pressed enter. One was the same picture on her Pokedex ID, and the other was a blonde female she had never seen before. She clicked her's and a list of her achievements and Pokemon came onscreen. Scanning through the information, a pain of anger swirled in her gut when she read, ' _Blaziken - Terminated._ '

Beneath her achievements was a detailed documentation of everything Team Rocket had ever recorded on her...and even a sequence of numbers with the description, ' _Storage ID._ '

"Here," she told Cameron, getting to her feet. "Find yours!"

Quickly down the isles she ran, searching for the sequence. MM-H-24-PS678-684. Her eyes flicked from sequence number to sequence number until...there they were! Her PokeBalls! There was an empty slot amongst the five there, and she had the same anger wash over her. Matilda would pay for what she did to Blaziken...May would make sure of that!

"I've got mine May, Brock and Delila's too" Cameron's voice rang out. "You?"

"Got em," she hollered back, scooping up her Balls and shoving them in her pockets. He was waiting by the door when she relocated him. "Come on!"

And back they were, rushing towards the _'Asset Containment_ ' room, and roars of Entei and Raikou. Her mind wanted to desperately think over the dozens of thoughts swirling in her head like a tsunami. From her anger, to her sadness. From Cameron here beside her, to Ash wherever he was. Brock, to the world in general. She forced all of them away for now, making herself focus on running. Finding the Legendary Dogs and making sure they escaped. Then, she recalled, Mew and the Elemental treasures were somewhere in this base too. They would have to locate those also, and when all that was done, there was still finding where Team Rocket had the other Legenedary Pokemon they had captured...

Or not...as her mind raced, so did they down the halls, and May had not noticed them come upon the door labeled _'Asset Containment_ '. Cameron charged through it, smashing it open with a bang and barreling into the massive room.

Massive...was right. May's jaw dropped wide open as she took in the sight. A single row of cages, varying in type, ran down the center of the room. Some were solid glass, others electrified bars, and even a few psychic shields. Rockets, an army of Rockets, filled the area on either side of the cages. Armed to the teeth and sneering May and Cameron's direction. Roughly twenty feet ahead of the duo were Entei and Raikou, subdued and restrained by electrified nets.

And none of that was the reason May's jaw hit the floor. No, that was the contents of the cages. The Legendary Pokemon, the ones Team Rocket had captured. Kyogre, Latias, Rayquaza, Deoxys, and many more that May could not name. Cameron's fists clenched as he spotted his Groudon at the far end of the line, its eyes closed and massive scorch marks along its body. It was breathing, slowly, but it was a relief all the same. Notably a few were absent, May realized quickly. Ho-oh, Celebi, and thankfully she didn't see Lugia or the remaining Legendary Birds. Suicune was nowhere to be seen, which hopefully men't it was alongside Professor Oak somewhere.

From the sea of Rocket troops, Matilda emerged, waltzing to the forefront and glaring straight at Cameron. "Didn't I warn you I'd kill Miss Maple if you tried to escape?"

"We kinda figured we'd die anyway if we didn't try," he shrugged.

Silver eyes flashed angrily, "I've underestimated the lot of you."

Her body language changed, she relaxed back and crossed her arms as she continued, "It's not very often I am impressed, so..."

She eyed up and down Cameron, one corner of her mouth tugging upwards, "You both can live, Brock included, and May can go free. IF. Cameron stays here with me and uses Groudon under my command."

"What?!" The duo exclaimed together, frowning the same too. Then Cameron added, "Dream on."

Though they may have made the same expression, and used the same tone. May's thoughts had taken a side turn. It clicked...after Matilda left out one of their names, God did it click. If Cameron for sure wasn't part of any crime organization, and she knew both her and Brock were certainly not...then Delila was the odd one out. And since Matilda didn't offer for her to go free, that solidified it for May. Delila was the former Rocket! Oh no, Brock? How would that effect him?!

Cameron and Matilda were speaking back and forth, but May could not hear, her brain was fried with worry and guilt. She left Brock all alone, to discover this and deal with it by himself. They had to find him, get away from this army of Rocket's and help their friend...no, friends! May clenched her fist. Delila was still her friend, she'd proven to May she was no Rocket, at least not anymore.

Just then her eye caught something on the far wall to their left. Three palm sized spheres glistening in the florescent lighting. They were on three separate stands, wires attacked to them via suction cups. A computer analyzing different readings coming from each of them. Did Team Rocket analyze everything?

"Enough!" Matilda cut Cameron off with a growl, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing deeply. He was fuming, a deep shade of red tinting his face. May took her opportunity and nudged him, nodding to the Elemental Treasures against the wall.

"I've gave you very ample opportunity to either be useful with your life, or join us," the Rocket Leader looked back up at them, searing anger behind her silver eyes. "These games are officially over, kill them."

A hundred clicks echoed around them as the Grunts readied their rifles. May's first instinct of reaching for a PokeBall kicked in, but she stopped herself. Scanning the front line of Rocket's she knew none of her Pokemon could help. They couldn't take on that many, even if her and Cameron released all of them. He seemed to be following the same train of thought, his hand found hers, fingers interlocking together. At his touch warmth spread from her fingertips, up her arm, and throughout the rest of her.

This marked the millionth time May had stared death in the face since the first day she started her Pokemon Journey, and she was no less scared than any other time. Except there was one different factor. Before, Ash had made her feel safe. Brock had made her feel safe. Even Max at his age, made her feel safe. This time, it was Cameron. Staring down a hundred barrels of a hundred guns, somehow the fear of death was once again calmed simply by him holding her hand. If this was how it ended, then she could only be proud of the life she had and the friends she loved.

Behind all the Rocket's, at the end of the row of massive cages and tanks, Groudon cracked open an eye. Seeing its Master surrounded by Rocket's preparing to open fire, and Matilda raising her hand to give the command, the Legendary roared fiercely. Shaking the entire room, and quite possibly the entire building. The army of Rocket's forgot what they were doing as they jumped in terror and re-aimed their guns at the giant Pokemon. Groudon head butted its cage, the bars must of been electrified because sparks exploded in all directions upon contact. This didn't seem to have any effect, because Groudon roared again and blasted a bright orange beam against the bars.

"GET THAT THING IN LINE," Matilda bellowed, waving an arm to a group of Grunt's. The Legendary had attracted the attention of the other Legendaries, who were watching it curiously. Groudon slammed, bit, clawed, and assaulted its cage with physical and energy attacks. Ignoring the surge of intense volts it received upon each strike.

Forgetting momentarily about May and Cameron, the Rocket's rushed to various computers and other controllers. Throwing switches and pressing buttons in a frenzy. Gas, more electricity, even fire doused Groudon repeatedly from valves above its cage, but nothing was stopping it. The behemoth was on a rampage.

Seeing their oppurtunity, May elbowed Cameron hard to snap him from his awed trance. He knew Groudon was kind of a loose canon, but to see it acting this way to help its owner was something he had never predicted would happen. She jerked his wrist and they swiftly raced over to the Shamouti Treasures, taking care to keep an eye on the Rocket's. Hurriedly they yanked off the stuck wires and stuffed the three spheres into May's pockets.

Kyogre, seeing its counterpart retaliating so fiercely, joined in. Slamming with everything it had against the thick glass of its tank. Another Legendary, a white dragon with robotic looking arms if May had to describe it, followed the weather duo's lead and roared. Firing a beam of white hot energy at its barrier. Still being restrained against the floor, Entei and Raikou roared along with the others, causing the Rocket's around them to step back.

"Dragonite, let's go," Cameron shouted, throwing a PokeBall from his pocket. His Dragon emerged, soaring straight into the air in a massive burst of wind. Too late did Matilda realize her mistake, and as she turned to command their deaths, Cameron added, "Help Entei and Raikou! HyperBeam!"

The Grunt's scattered manically as the orange beam exploded at their feet, shorting out the voltage in the nets.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL," Matilda tried, but once again was too late. The Legendary Dogs pounced, roaring and swiping at any Rocket in their vicinity.

CRASH! The floor quaked so fiercely beneath them, May nearly lost her balance. Dust blew across the room, clouding her vision, but there was no mistaking the behemoth of a shape roaring in victory as it stepped from its cage. Groudon was free!

Its leering eyes turned down upon the sea of Rocket's, who were now either frozen in fear or carefully taking steps backwards. Matilda herself stood rigid as the situation around her had completely collapsed, her silver eyes flashing in terror. Swifter than May would have believed, Groudon swung an arm down, cratering the floor in an earth shattering boom and crushing multiple Rocket's.

Then it was a frenzy of panicked Rocket's scurrying every which direction, plowing passed each other, and trampling the ones who had been shoved to the floor. Entei and Raikou struck down their own fair share of Grunt's as they ran for the exits, and another deafening crash revealed the white Dragon had now escaped.

"Time to find Brock," Cameron shouted above the chaos, grabbing May's hand to help gain her attention.

"What about Groudon?"

Multiple Grunts flew into the air as Groudon's foot stomped another crater into the floor.

"He'll be ok," Cameron reassured. "I'll track him back down once this is all over."

Not that he didn't want to bring Groudon with them, but he was sure his Pokemon would be of better use amongst the other Legendaries, not to mention he never found Groudon's MasterBall.

Glass shattered behind them, and the sound of rushing water told them Kyogre broke through. Which men't...May screeched as she spotted the tidal wave of water enveloping the Rocket's and rushing their way.

"DRAGONITE," Cameron shouted. With a gust of wind, May felt the back of her shirt yank as she was lifted off the ground. Speedily they zoomed for the door they had entered, Cameron raising his arms to brace for impact. They crashed through it, Dragonite not slowing down and turning down the hall to their right. The sound of rushing water grew quieter as they sped through the base. Turn after turn, May hitting her heels against the wall once. Only when Dragonite deemed it safe did it drop them back to the tile, landing beside them with a thud.

"Thanks buddy," Cameron exhaled, patting his Pokemon. May rummaged through her pockets, checking to make sure she had not lost anything. PokeBalls, check. Treasures, check. Her shoulders slumped in relief as she breathed out. Distant roars and explosions echoed from far down the various halls. Telling them more of the Legendary Pokemon were now free and wreaking havoc.

"Looks like we've accomplished one of our goals," Cameron slightly chuckled.

"Now let's find Brock so we can do the others."

* * *

He wept, and sobbed, leaning against the bed for support. Baby Brent screaming in his ear and Darcy crying in his arms. Multiple times he attempted to stop, but to no avail. Somewhere in the Rocket base he could hear explosions and roars, but neither did he care nor was he curious. He wasn't sure how long he had been crying, all he knew was he couldn't stop. The woman who had stolen his heart was lying before him, her body limp and lifeless. Pink hair falling across her face, blood soaking into her sheets.

The sheer amount of emotion flooding him was unbearable. Guilt being the most prominent. Guilt for not reaching his love in time. Guilt for thinking he could abandon this war. Guilt for doubting May...

But amongst the self blame and loathing storming inside of him, in the back processes of his mind a single thought was swirling. How was he going to get his babies out of this place? He had no Pokemon, and...no friends. May and Cameron would surely leave him behind. Especially after his behavior...and he deserved it. Though his babies did not. So the question remained, how was he going to get them out?

"Mew?"

His head shot off the bed, further startling Darcy in his arms. Above him, floating only feet away, Mew had its head cocked to side in a saddened, curious way. It seemed to be unbothered by the wailing infants, and only stared straight into Brock's watery eyes. It flew a little closer, turning its attention to Brent still lying beside his mother.

Mew was still here? It must of been following him through the base the entire time! But why didn't it leave like he told it to?

The little pink Pokemon mewed at Brent, then waved its tail back and forth, tickling the infant under his chin. Soon he was giggling instead of screaming. Happily, Mew squeaked and spun a circle in the air, it's big blue eyes resting once more on Brock.

He had no right to ask, no favor he was owed, but the answer to his predicament was right in front of him. And the babies needed to be taken somewhere safe. So with a cracked, hoarse voice, he asked, "Help me?"

Mew squeaked once, nodding its head as it did so. Without letting Brock say thanks, the Legendary waves its tail, producing a bright pink bubble around each baby. They lifted into the air, and Brock could feel the warmth radiating from the balls of energy. Mew was keeping them warm too...more tears fell from his eyes.

Mew placed the hovering babies close together and moved them behind Brock so he could see only Delila's limp frame on the bed before him. With one more squeak, and pat on Brock's head with its tail, Mew nodded to the pink haired woman. He understood, and that caused more sobs to escape his chest.

"Delila..." He spoke softly, leaning over and taking her lifeless hand in his. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you...but I promised you I'd take care of our babies, and I will. Until the day I die and join you my love, I will not let anything happen to them."

He raised her bloodstained hand to his lips, and softly placed a kiss on her knuckles. Clasping her hand between the two of his, he looked over her pretty face once more. Her expression was peaceful, relaxed. Almost as if she was in a deep sleep. He could almost block out the blood on her, almost...he gave her knuckles one last gentle kiss. "Goodbye..."

Her hand fell back to the sheets, the tips of her fingers dangling off the edge. Brock did not look back as he followed Mew to the door, knowing that if he did, what little courage he got from saying goodbye would falter. The base shook and more roars echoed from somewhere else as he stepped into the hall. At least whatever chaos was happening was far away for the moment.

* * *

May sprinted down the hall, sticking to Cameron's heel like glue. Dragonite led the way, using its keener senses to avoid any Rocket's, but no matter how fast they ran, the sounds of fighting behind them were growing closer. The Legendary Pokemon were ripping through the base apparently, and had no intention of stopping. They had to find Brock and Delila fast!

Cameron turned around the corner after his Pokemon, quickly glancing back to make sure May was directly behind them. She nodded to show she was doing fine, which probably got lost in the jerking movements of her running. Suddenly Dragonite stopped, and both humans crashed straight into its back, squishing Cameron between the Dragon and the Brunette.

"What's up buddy?" He asked, leaning around his Pokemon, ready for a fight. May did too, a hand going into her pocket and gripping a random PokeBall, but it was unnecessary.

"Brock?!" She exclaimed, rushing out from behind Dragonite.

He had walked around the corner, stopping just short of having a Dragon Pokemon barrel into him. Mew and the two pink bubbles of babies floated around after him, halting May in her tracks, her mouth fell open.

"Brock-you-are those-but-um-Delila-Rocket-Mew-" were some of the babbles she stammered while Brock took his own time to soak in the sudden appearance of his friends. He blinked a few times, and couldn't help the tears that formed as he registered it was May standing in front of him. Quickly he reached out to her and pulled her close, hugging her as if it was the last time he would see her again.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Her brain clicked, making the connection with his apology. The pink bubbles behind Mew drifted lazily closer as her eyes scanned over them. Babies, and no Delila? Only could mean...

Brock felt her arms return the embrace, and her voice croak, "It's ok Brock. I'm sorry too...she was my friend."

"And mine," Cameron added, taking a step forward with a nod to Brock.

He was sure there would be no more tears to cry, that he had wept them all from his body, but as he heard his friends and felt May holding him, Brock knew how crazy he had been to think they would despise him. That they would cast him aside for his actions. How dumb Brock...

The base exploded, rocking violently and even the sprinklers activating in response. Threatening roars from angry Legendaries echoed down the halls, chilling their spines.

"I think it's time to go," Cameron commented.

"You're not going anywhere!" The angry shout was maniacal. Terrifying in its own right. May turned to the source, hate searing into her heart. Matilda stood at the corner of the hall, rifle pointed straight at them. Her jet black hair was frizzed and strung about crazily, various gashes covered her body and ripped through her clothes, blood spots were splayed down her arms and across the gun in her hands, dripping to the tile below.

Mew squeaked in fright and flew behind Brock, taking the babies with it. He didn't notice, his heart pounded in his ears. Blood surging through his veins, screaming at him to kill that woman.

May grit her teeth, a hand gripping a PokeBall, but it was Cameron who made the first move. The time for talking had come and gone, "Dragonite, Twister!"

The Dragon roared and flapped its wings viciously as Matilda's eyes flashed with glee and she opened fire. Air swirled fast, ripping paint from the wall, and uprooting a few of the loose tiles. Spinning way off track, the bullets penetrated random points along the wall, not even coming close to the group. Matilda shrieked as she was launched backwards from the indoor tornado, her back cracking against the wall with a loud pop.

As her body bounced against the tile, the intercom burst to life, "Warning. Biochemical Lab 4 has been contaminated. Facility wide breach. Self destruct sequence initiated. All employees are advised to evacuate within the next ten minutes."

To follow the warning, the base vibrated once more from a Pokemon attack elsewhere.

"We need to go right now!" May shouted.

She spun on her heels to run, but Cameron's voice stopped her in a shaky tone. "We aren't getting out of here in ten minutes May."

Her adrenaline was pumping, her hair and clothes were getting soaked under the sprinklers, and Matilda sat up laughing on the other end of the hall...but she knew he was right. They didn't know the layout, or where they were, or if they were even underground.

"Mew! Mewmewmew!" The Legendary swooped in front of them, waving its arms and tail frantically. She looked at it curiously, wandering what on Earth it could be trying to tell them.

Ding! Brock got it!

"Teleport!" He shouted. "Mew can teleport!"

The Pokemon nodded in relief, and May's face lit up. "So what the Hell are we waiting for?!"

"NO!" Matilda's scream of rage made the lot of them jump. The thought of that group escaping after EVERYTHING didn't sit well with the Rocket Leader. She charged forward, ignoring the searing pain in her spine, and the roaring of Dragonite.

"Mew, now would be good!" Brock yelled, backing up to his pink bubbled babies. The Legendary squeaked and its eye lit up, emitting a soft glow from its tiny body. It enveloped their group, making the ends of May's hair rise up slightly. Matilda raced at them, nails forward to rip at their flesh.

"Dragonite!" Was all Cameron said, and the Dragon fired a Dragon Rage at the frenzied woman. It hit her square in the chest, burning her clothes and sending her back down the hall.

"YOU HAVEN'T YET SEEN THE WRATH OF TEAM ROCKET!" She bellowed furiously, spittle flying from her lips. She rose to her feet, mindlessly whacking at the tiny flames on her chest. May had just enough time to glare at the silver eyed woman before Mew squeaked and in a flash, her body jolted harshly.

Teleporting had never crossed her mind as a mode of travel, and now she realized why. It was sickening, the rush of nothing yet everything around her. Colors flew by, various shades she had never seen before, sparkling and streaming through the very particles in the air, and just when she thought she was about to puke, it ended. The rushing sensation replaced by a sweeping cold. Her breath cut off and she gagged on a fluid of some kind, sputtering for air and creating bubbles around her.

Bubbles?

Water! They teleported into a lake! Pointing up, she swam rapidly for the glistening surface, her lungs constricting from the lack of air. If only she had been warned they would be underwater...

As she broke the surface her lungs filled with the sweet relief of oxygen. Large heavy gulps of air, one after the other, and once her lungs were no longer burning she did a quick glance around to search for the others. Brock was there, clinging to the two pink bubbles for dear life, Mew shaking itself off just above them. Cameron broke the waters surface, gasping for air much in the same manner as May had. Dragonite soon followed, flying high into the air and sending a light shower down on them.

The stormy sky was growing worse, the sunlight peaking through dimming steadily fast. She took a look at their surroundings, spotting trees lining the entire edge of the large lake, and yellow lights. Then a pair blinked. No!

A metal screech pierced the air, ringing across the water harshly. May opened her mouth to shout something at the others, but forgot what as she screamed in pain and was yanked out of the water violently. Her shoulder burned with agony as sharp claws stabbed through her flesh and scraped bone. Higher she rose in the clutches of a Dominion, able to see the surrounded lake. Pairs upon pairs of yellow death glares boring up at her and looking at her comrades in the water as Cameron's voice rang out, "After her Dragonite!"

Thunder boomed across the sky as the Dragon snatched its trainer from the water and raced after May. Dozens of metal screeches hurt his ears, but he clung to his Pokemon's back. The Dominion's buzzed through the air like wasps, swiping at him and diving towards Brock. Eyes flashing, Mew created another, bigger, pink energy bubble around him and the babies. Dominion's ricocheted off the surface, hurtling away from a blast wave emitted upon each impact. A few who had stopped just before smashing into the energy barrier blasted their yellow lightning, streaking it across the pink bubble in a yellow web.

The babies screamed in Brock's ear, their tiny voices slightly muffled from their protective bubble. Mew's eyes flashed once more and the lightning shot back from their larger bubble back at the dark creatures. They screeched and scattered to avoid the hot strikes.

Up high May screamed in terror as the Dominion carrying her ripped its claws from her shoulder and she plummeted back to the lake. Tumbling through the chilly air, no control over the spinning of her body. Sky, water, sky, water. Rotating continuously, furthering the sickness in her stomach. Warmth spreading from the seeping blood on her shoulder.

Then a hand gripped her shirt and she was hauled onto Dragonite's back, her neck popping from the sudden jolting stop. The movement was too fast for her to keep up with, but streaks of yellow eyes and dark claws zoomed by as Dragonite swooped through the assaulting Dominion's. Cameron ducked quickly, pulling May to the Dragon's back, but he was not fast enough. Claws raked down her spine, ripping her shirt and leaving deep gashes in her skin. Violently she was yanked from the Dragon Pokemon's back as the claws sank into her lower back with a vice tight grip.

Unable to scream from the sudden burning pains, May was falling once again to the lake. Dominion after Dominion swooped past her, eyes glaring with hate, claws cutting her skin. They bounced her back and forth as she fell, howling in delight as the scent of her blood trailed behind her.

Dragonite spun sharply, nearly unseating Cameron, and dove after the girl. Shooting HyperBeam after HyperBeam, keeping back as many Dominion's as it could. Reaching into his pocket, Cameron tapped the button of a PokeBall and his Charizard appeared in the flash. Without a command it took action, launching white hot flames at the nearest creature.

A sharp impact slammed into the trainer, slicing a gash across his chest and knocking him from Dragonite's back. The Dominion swiped at him once more, missing by mere centimeters as Cameron fell away. Charizard Body Slammed into the abomination, following swiftly with a massive Flamethrower. It screeched and flew high, away from the flames.

Cameron turned to call for Dragonite, but his Dragon was too far ahead, too focused on saving May to realize its trainer was gone. Charizard attempted to fly after him, but a Dominion cut him off with lightning on each attempt.

Down in the water, Brock was furiously swimming to shore, wincing each time a Dominion struck the protective bubble. Mew was panting at this point, sweat pouring from its little body. Never before had Brock ever been in a situation that perfectly fit ' _out of the frying pan and into the fire_ '.

A loud splash behind him caught his attention, and he turned in time to see Dragonite crash into the water after whatever had hit it first. Then Cameron hit the water, disappearing beneath the glossy surface. Every fiber of Brock's being wanted to swim back and help, but he couldn't leave his babies alone...thunder roared, and lightning flashed.

Under the ripples, Cameron finally was able to gain control of his motions and swirled around. Squinting in the dimming light. It was much darker beneath the surface. His eyes searched quickly in the illumination the lightning provided. Then it was gone, and his breath was fading. Unable to hold it any longer he swam up, cracking the surface with a loud inhale of of the lungs. Instincts firing up, he quickly ducked back under water as a Dominion sliced at his head, parting the water with its claw. It scratched his cheek, but otherwise missed.

A bright orange light it up just behind the shimmering coating of the surface, and he could feel the heat from a foot below it. Charizard cleared the immediate area so his trainer could come up for air. Gasping for another quick breath, Cameron dove back underwater, furiously scanning the depths for May and Dragonite.

After a moment of searching another breath was needed so he surfaced, his fear rising higher. The sky was filled with the swarming of Dominion's, most of which were now focused on attacking the large pink bubble heading towards the surface. Mew was rapidly growing more tired, and Brock's muscles were on fire from the constant swimming, but they were almost there. Of course, what to do when they made it to shore? There were too many Dominion's to take on in a straight fight.

Behind Cameron the water burst high in a fountain, showering the back of his head as Dragonite flew up. Carrying a non moving May in its arms. A handful of Dominion's broke from the main group and screeched at Dragonite. Charging lightning to fire at the Pokemon.

BOOM!

The very air shook around them, and the Earth rumbled so hard the water rippled into foot high waves. Far in the distance, hiding behind multiple trees, a cloud of smoke billowed into the air. That must of been the Rocket Base...

The Dominion's were momentarily distracted by the detonation, giving Dragonite enough time to zoom by them, heading towards land. Something gripped Cameron by his collar and pulled him up. He swung to fight, but his Charizard roared at him in response. Shouting a quick apology that got lost in the wind, he scrambled to position himself on the Fire type's back. Ahead of him, Dragonite landed by an emerging Brock and his babies as they stepped onto dry land. The giant pink bubble was fading as Mew sank to the ground, exhausted.

"Ok Charizard," he started. "We need to-".

Both of them roared in pain as multiple blasts of Dominion lightning struck them, coursing through their muscles and leaving a scorching smell behind. The Fire Pokemon went limp and they dropped down at an angle, it's outstretched wings gliding them closer to land. Cameron's skin twitched, still feeling the course of the electric current flowing through him. His body gave up as they crossed over the grass and he slipped from Charizard's back, hitting the ground with a dull thud. A larger thump told him his Pokemon had landed beside him. Forcing his eyes open, he noticed they had made it inside Mew's protective barrier.

"Cameron!" Brock called from May's side. He stirred enough to show Brock he was still alive, and forced himself to sit up.

"May..." Barely escaped his throat as a hoarse whisper. With one blurry glance he immediately could see something was wrong. She was still limp, hair was covering her face, and blood was seeping into the ground around her. Brock's hands were pressed firmly against a wound on her shoulder, and he was whispering to himself frantically.

Lightning cracked across the clouds, illuminating the flurry of Dominion's circling them. Their dark bodies contrasting greatly against the bright light, then they were gone in the darkness. Only pairs of yellow eyes glaring down at them. In surprising speed, a group of them smashed into the barrier, destroying the last bit of strength Mew had. The bubble flickered and vanished around them, even the two around Brock's babies. Leaving them screaming on the cold grass.

Dragonite stood tall over them, spreading its wings in an attempt to shield May and the infants. Yellow eyes closed in, sharp teeth baring in wicked grins. Cameron shakily reached into his pocket. If they had to go down fighting, then he was going to release ALL of their Pokemon. After all, he still had Brock's and Delila's in his pockets too.

With one last look to May, heartbreakingly wishing she just might be dead so she wouldn't have to listen to the rest of them die, he found the first PokeBall...

A mighty roar halted the Dominion's and Cameron in their tracks. It was long, and reverberating, bouncing deep into their chests. Then a bright blast shot through the air, scattering Dominion's in a panic. It was followed by a few more, driving the dark creatures away. The roar came once more as they fled, disappearing into the darkened sky.

Cameron barely heard Brock whisper something, but couldn't make out what. His energy was rapidly declining. His vision becoming blurrier by the second, and his eyes fighting to stay open. A large silhouette of a dog with a flowing mane stepped up to them, a man seeming to be riding the creature.

Then his eyes shut.

* * *

 _August 27 1:46 p.m._

 _Sinnoh - Solaceon Ruins_

Once the storm subsided, and the rain slowed to a mere sprinkle, did only Ash, Misty, and Dawn dare venture out of the large tree. Thankfully the Dominion's had moved on, and they proceeded with caution onto Solaceon Town. Now they stood hidden in the underbrush outside the Solaceon ruins, staring at the building curiously. So far there was no sight of any kind of threat, but that didn't ease Ash's mind. Those Dominion's had been there for a reason...the question was why?

"I still don't like this," Misty huffed, crossing her arms like a five year old.

"Well you're outvoted, so deal with it Preggo," Dawn smirked.

"Don't call me that..."

"But I like it better than Blue."

"I don't."

"Girls," Ash cut in, turning to them. "We can't survey anymore. We need to get inside."

"I'm coming too-" Misty started, but Ash cut her off, "No you're not! We've been over this Misty. 5 months is coming up and you need to avoid dangerous places."

"Because it's not dangerous _outside_ these days," she huffed again sarcastically.

"I'm leaving Mamoswine with you to help with protection," Dawn sighed. "But we can't risk taking you somewhere that might be crawling with Dominion's."

The red head turned her nose up, pursing her lips in the process.

"Dawn and I will handle it Misty," Ash said softly. "And when we come back...we'll have Gary with us."

Knowing that their logic about her was accurate, Misty finally caved at his gentle tone. She couldn't let him go in there thinking she was upset..."You better come back Ketchum."

She fake glared at him, and he smiled at the old use of his name.

"You got it Mist."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead quickly, brushing hair from her face as he did so. Then he was sprinting out of the brush and racing to the building.

"Hey, wait up!" Dawn cried, hurrying after him with Lance's cape flowing behind her.

* * *

 **What a few places to leave off eh? Anyone got a guess as to who showed up at the last minute with Brock's group? It shouldn't be too terribly hard to figure out. But you'll only know for sure when we see them next!**

 **The tension is rising! Huh...that's saying a lot considering Part 3 as a whole lol**

 **As always, let me know what ya think! See y'all next chapter!**


	20. Into the Fire

_August 27 2:09 p.m._

 _Sinoh - Solaceon Ruins_

"So where do you think it is?"

"Dawn if you ask me that one more time I might just lose it."

"Well we've been looking for twenty minutes now."

"I know." Ash rubbed his temple with his index finger and thumb exasperatedly. True they had already looked over everything on the main floor that _might_ even be a door and found nothing.

"Ever stop to think I'm not the way inside?" Ash asked irritably. "Or that the Shrine is even here?"

"Stop with that kind of thinking," Dawn scolded him. "It doesn't suit you. It's gotta be around here somewhere. Maybe we should try finding the Unown again?"

"Pass," Ash grimaced. "I've had more than enough encounters with them."

She sighed and pressed on, her steps bouncing off the empty halls, "Well we certainly won't find it just standing around."

He picked up his pace to catch her, his senses growing edgier the longer time went on. Misty waiting outside by herself was not sitting well in the pit of his gut, but it was the best option they had...kind of wished he had Pikachu to sit out there with her...

So steeling his resolve, because the faster they got this done the faster he could get back to her, he walked ahead of Dawn. Eyes scanning every tiny detail on the dank walls. They went deeper into the Ruins, heading down some stone stairs to underground, where the already dim light was growing dimmer. Moisture hung heavy in the air, and they could hear a steady drip drip of water somewhere nearby.

Carvings and long faded paintings began to pass by them, depicting various people and Pokemon. Some Ash could recognize, and others were fairly foreign. Extinct Pokemon? Some from regions he had yet to visit? Huh...visiting new regions. Is that something he would do again once all this was over? No, probably not he decided. This marked the first time that thought had entered his head since he returned home and ran into Misty back in Cerulean. A smile he could not help crept on his face, the life of traveling regions was behind him. The traveling of a life with Misty was what he wanted now, the strongest reason he was still fighting.

"What ya thinking about?" Dawn asked, flicking his arm with her middle finger.

"Huh? Oh, just this and that," he replied cooly.

"Uh huh, come on. What's got you smiling like a Wynaut?"

He turned his head to her, and she was looking at him with a smug smile. Like an ' _I already know what you're thinking'_ kind of way.

"Fiiine, I was thinking about my future with Misty," he admitted, inciting a happy giggle from the Blunette.

"Don't you think you need to ask her to marry you first," she half joked, elbowing him in the side.

Sheepishly he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I already have."

"WHAT?!" Her voice bounced off the walls loudly, and Ash immediately shushed her. "Whenwherehow?!"

The speed in which her question shot out fried his brain for a moment, causing him to only utter, "uuhh."

She looked at him expectantly, eyes sparkling with excitement. Guess that was Dawn, no matter the amount of bad things that piled up, she would find a way to still be the same. He kind of admired that actually, mayb, just maybe he could be the old Ash again someday.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

"At-At the wedding back in Pallet," he started hesitantly. "Just before...just before the Dominion's arrived."

"Don't focus on that part," she scolded, waving a finger in his face. "Tell me the details of _how_! Did you get on one knee? Borrow the mic from the DJ?"

A genuine chuckle couldn't help but be had as he watched her bounce on her heels.

"It was during a slow dance. One of those old sappy country songs were playing. One my mom used to listen to when I was much younger. Actually I did request the DJ to play it, but no one knows that."

"Eeeehh!" Her hands shook together so fast he could only see a blur. "What about the ring? Why doesn't she wear it?"

His expression visibly darkened as he remembered.

 _He looked up, spotting the tail spinning helicopter dropping down right on top of them. Finally his reflexes kicked in. He wrapped his arm around Misty, and grabbed Pikachu off his shoulder with his other hand. He dove sideways as hard as he could, hitting the ground roughly and half landing on Misty. The diamond ring slipped from his grasp and bounced away out of sight amongst the shuffling of terrified feet._

"I'm sorry," Dawn's excitement fell. "But it was just a piece of jewelry in the end."

"Yea, but it was expensive," he sighed. "Oh well, I have her, and that's what matters right?"

"Right!"

They walked for a moment in silence, the sounds of their footsteps reverberating down the eerie hall. Ash was searching over every tiny crack and detail until Dawn spoke again, "She's a very lucky woman you know."

"Huh?" He returned his focus to her, brow furrowed slightly. "Pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

The blunette giggled, "Yes, you are. She's incredible. That's why I decided not to be jealous way back when"

"Jealous?" He smirked. "So, Dawn liked me huh?"

"Don't let it go to your ego," she flicked him again. "There was a time I thought about it. You were charming, and sweet. And the passion you had for Pokemon was insane, but I realized I never had a shot on the day we argued about her fishing lure."

The memory flooded back in Ash's mind, inciting a small smile on the trainer.

"I hope Misty doesn't figure that out," he chuckled. "She might explode a bit."

"Oh she did," Dawn said simply, placing her arms behind her back as they walked. Ash's head snapped to her, mouth agape in shock.

"She knows that you-".

"Yes I told her dingus," Dawn laughed. "Waaaaay before you guys even became a thing. I think you had just got to Kalos actually...anyway! I was trying to get her to admit how she felt, but she's just as stubborn as you. So that didn't work, too well."

"Huh," Ash thought. "Kind of can't believe you're still alive."

"Misty likes me," the bluenette shrugged. "Hey! What's that?"

She stopped, pointing to a circular carving on the wall beside them. He recognized the pattern instantly. "Isn't that the pinwheel on Arceus?"

"It is," she realized excitedly. "You think that means we're headed the right way?"

He didn't reply, instead taking a closer step to the wall carving. There was a detail engraved around the circular part. Patterns that ran the entire length of the pinwheel. Dawn recognized what they were first, "Those are Unown!"

She was right. They were all types of the Unown scratched around the inside of the wheel.

"Why do you think those are there?" She wondered. "I don't remember them actually being on Arceus."

"They weren't."

So they stared at them for a moment. Racking their brains for any idea of why whoever carved Arceus' pinwheel into this wall decided to include the Unown on it. As the bluenette's eyes scanned over them, following them along the circle, it smacked her right cross the face.

"I got it!" She exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing down the dank place. "The Unown resemble the aplhabet right? It's a message!"

He furrowed his brow at her, then focused back on the Unown. Analyzing them more carefully, and it turned out she was right! They spelled something...but he was having a bit of trouble deciphering what.

"I'll read it," she sighed, seeing his paralyzed face as his brain worked in overdrive to figure them out. Stepping closer to see them better, she began, "Master of Pokemon. Master of the pure heart. Only Blood from the true Master of the two may grant the access you seek. The Power of One. The power of life."

"Well that made a lot of sense," he sighed sarcastically, closing his eyes.

"It did actually," she retorted, flicking him for the third time to gain his attention. "Haven't you paid attention to _anything_ we've learned?"

"Yes," he defended, crossing his arms at her. She raised a brow, waiting on him to continue, but instead he suggested, "why don't you just explain the message."

Before she replied she shook her head slowly to get across the point that sometimes, he was hopeless, "this message only further assures me you can get us to the Shrine. Master of Pokemon. Master of the pure heart. We believe in you as a Pokemon Master, and Arceus says you're the purest heart. So we'll need some of your blood to get in."

"My blood? Haven't I bled enough?"

"Apparently not. Give me your hand."

"Why?" He pulled them away from her as she snatched at one. "What are you going to do?"

"I think you should smear some blood on the carving," she said like it was as simple as breathig.

"You want me to what?!"

"Don't be a wimp," she told him roughly. Then added playfully, "You are the Chosen One after all."

"That's not fair..."

"Life's not fair, now give me your hand!"

Speedily she jerked one of his hands to her and raked a fingernail across his palm hard. He yelled and pulled it back, a thin cut producing a layer of blood on his skin.

"Was that necessary?"

"Well do you have a knife?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Or would you rather I used Piplup and put a hole through your entire palm?"

"No, I'm good," he mumbled, then turned to face the carving. Eyeing the dirt and moisture on the wall. "What makes you think putting my hand on this will do anything? This doesn't look like a door."

"Do you have a better idea? No? Ok then, do it Chosen One."

"When did you get so bossy?"

Dawn sighed and grabbed his hand, pushing it against the wall for him. Smearing his blood directly in the center of the pinwheel. Nothing happened.

"See," he started. "I told you-".

The outlines of the carving lit up, as if a bright light were behind the wall. They stepped back in awe as another line of light broke free from the pinwheel and traced the outline of a door frame big enough to allow them access. His mouth fell open as the light then expanded from the pinwheel and covered the entire door line. Then it was gone. Completely gone. The light, the carving, the actual wall inside the outline of light, leaving only a dark hallway for them to stare down.

"Well that's not ominous," Dawn half joked, giving Ash a nudge.

"You're not funny," he joked back, pressing his cut palm into his jeans. "Guess we should see what's down there?"

"Yes captain obvious," she sang, "we probably should!"

She gestured for him to go first, and with a slight head shake, he did. Immediately feeling a cool breeze coming from the bowels of the hall. She fell in line beside him, humming to herself before randomly saying, "you know, I think May and Iris liked you too."

"Yea," he nodded. "So did Serena."

Dawn burst into a fit of giggles beside him, making him raise a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Ooohhh just you," she smiled. "Years and years around all these girls that liked you and you were too dense to see it. It's just funny to think that. You waited until you returned home to Misty to start a thing."

"What makes you think I didn't have a thing with anyone until Misty?"

Her smile turned to surprise and her head snapped to him so fast her neck cracked, "whaaaaat? Ash had a girlfriend? _Before_ Misty?"

"Not really a girlfriend," he admitted. "It was just one night."

Dawn's eyes bugged out, "Ash Ketchum. I'm in complete shock!"

The look on her face said she was, but her tone was full of too much enjoyment for his comfort.

"Who was it?!"

There was that smug smile again, with her head tilted slightly back as she looked down her nose at him. He sighed, realizing the hole he had dug himself in by going along with this conversation. "If I tell you, you cannot tell Misty. _Ever!"_

"Like I'm going to tell your fiancé who you've slept with in the past," she rolled her eyes. "We're just two friends talking. To make you feel better, I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me yours!"

Somehow that didn't make him feel better, but he inhaled to reveal the girl anyway, "Serena."

Dawn squealed, "oh I knew it! If it had been May I think I'd of known sooner, and Iris seems kind of prude to be honest."

"It was just the one time," Ash quickly added. "There was a bit of alcohol involved, and it was after a festival of some kind. I don't remember. It was late, and we were the only two left by the fire."

"So who's better? Misty or Serena?"

His brow knit together curiously.

"At sex Ash," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh," he turned pink. "Well Misty of course."

"Yea yea, that's a typical answer," she smiled regardless of her jab. "Well, to tell you mine. I slept with Paul."

It was Ash's turn for his eyes to bug out, "What?! When?"

"A few years after you left Sinnoh," she replied nonchalantly. "I ran into him again on the road to a Contest and we decided to camp together for the night. He mellowed out his attitude a lot, and was actually kind of charming. One thing led to another and yea. Firelight has a certain quality to it I guess."

"So it seems," he agreed, still bewildered by her secret.

"Ok, next adult question," she skipped a step happily. "A major what if, but if you had the chance to sleep with anyone, no consequences whatsoever, who would it be?"

"Is sex on your brain today?" He asked incredulously, raising a brow her direction.

"It's always on everyone's brains Chosen One," she giggled. "And what's wrong with two friends playing the what if game while we walk down a dark hall to God knows what?"

He had picked up on what she was doing a long time ago, and honestly it was kind of nice. It had been years since the two of them had hung out together. Sure they spent the last few months in each other's company, but there had hardly been time to reminisce and talk like good friends. So she was taking the opportunity to do so now, and it was helping to relieve the tension in his chest.

"I'll answer first," she said, placing a finger to her chin as she thought. "If I could sleep with _anyone..._ I'd have to choose Bruno."

"Bruno? As in the Elite Four Bruno?"

"Yep! He's just so muscly and gah! He makes me quiver!"

"Gross, Dawn," he smiled anyway, and she laughed. "So if I could sleep with anyone...hm...Cynthia."

"Really?! I'd of never guessed that one," she mused.

"I'd of never guessed Bruno," Ash retorted, then getting a mischievous thought he added, "I'm surprised you didn't say Lance."

Instantly she turned bright pink and touched the cape clasped around her neck, averting her gaze straight ahead. Neither had been paying very much attention to their surroundings, or how far they had been walking. It was almost as if they were back in Sinnoh, traveling towards their next destination.

Ash opened his mouth to tease Dawn further about Lance, but she suddenly stopped, standing perfectly still with her eyes locked onto something ahead. He followed her gaze down the dark hall, and spotted what she was staring at. A light, feint but twinkling none the less.

"What do you think that is?" She whispered, leaning closer so he could hear better.

"Don't know," he admitted. "But we should find out."

"And if it's dangerous?"

"We run."

* * *

 _August 27 2:30 p.m._

 _Somewhere in Johto_

Voices were shouting, then they were whispering, then there was silence. An eerie unnatural silence...and everything was dark. Why was it dark? What was this place anyway? Another voice! Softer, more personal, familiar, but what was said was missed.

A light exploded into existence, filling the entire area, but it was dimmed in a weird way. As if it were shrouded under a cloak of curtain. Like closing your eyes in a bright room. How strange.

"May!" The familiar voice bounced around. Echoing farther and farther away. May...that was a name. Her name! Was she dead? She certainly felt dead...no...there was a tingling. Something crawling across her skin it felt like, but she couldn't move. A light impact just now. A hand! Someone touched her. She felt it, she couldn't be dead!

"What the hell just happened?!" That voice was familiar too...Cameron? So who was the first voice?

"Wait a minute...are we where I think we are?!" That was Brock. The dull light slowly began to get brighter, and she felt her eyes twitch. The tingling coursing in her muscles was fading, but still prominent.

"Hey! She moved!"

"May? Please May, let me know you're ok..." Cameron sounded so distraught, so heartbroken...she couldn't handle that. There was the burning, the aching in her chest. She certainly couldn't be dead! Then the light flashed brightly, blinding her for a split second, then everything came into focus and she was staring up into the teary eyed face of Cameron.

"Hey," she said in a weak whisper, her throat cracking from the dryness in it.

"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed happily relieved, his hand closing around hers tight. "I thought we lost you."

"Technically we did," Brock's voice corrected. "I just can't believe our luck."

"The Lake of Life?" Cameron asked, not taking his eyes off May's. "That's what you called it?"

"Yes, it's quite a remarkable body of water," a different voice said, one incredibly familiar as well, but she couldn't quite place it.

"We've been here before," Brock relayed. "It's a long story, but it's where the Professor and I met Suicune."

Then it clicked!

"Professor Oak?" May croaked, attempting to sit up and locate the older man. Cameron helped her, placing a hand gently against her back.

She took in her surroundings for the first time. They were in a small one roomed cabin, furnished with antique style furniture. On the couch opposite May rested Brock's babies, fast asleep and wrapped up in blue and pink blankets. Mew hovered over them, purring as it watched them sleep. Cameron sat on the same couch as May, taking up only the tiniest of space to allow her more room. Behind them, Brock stood with his arms folded and a bewildered, but happy look on his face.

And off in the corner, peering out the window with Suicune snoozing beside him, was Professor Oak. His eyes shifted unneasily as he gazed out onto the lake, brushing long gray hair from his face.

"Thank goodness everyone is alright," May breathed, some of her voice returning.

"I'll get you some water, you sound terrible," Brock commented, and headed over to a sink on the far side of the room.

"What do you remember?" Oak asked, still not taking his eyes from the window.

She thought for a moment, "falling. Dominion's all around me...nothing after that."

Then she fully registered something Brock had said, "Did-did I die?"

Cameron squeezed her hand as Professor Oak replied, "Yes, technically you did."

"Then how am I-".

"Alive?" He finally turned to face her, and she could see the weathering on his face. The exhaustion and the stress. He seemed to have aged another ten years since Pallet Town fell. "Like I said, this lake is quite remarkable. The Lake of Life. Has the power to restore, well, life. The injuries the three of you sustained have been completely healed. That's why I've been hiding here since I fled Pallet Town. Although I didn't realize Team Rocket built a base so close by, I don't think they did either."

Hearing this, May quickly felt along her body. He was right! Every cut, and gash she had received was perfectly healed. Even the hole that had been stabbed through her shoulder. That must of been the tingling she felt.

"Here," Brock returned with the glass of water, and May eagerly accepted it. Gulping the contents down in three swigs.

"So fill me in," she stated, handing the glass back. Her voice much stronger. "What happened? And this is seriously where you've been all this time?"

Brock started first, "it looked bad May. Real bad. Mew was out, Cameron and his Pokemon were down. You were basically dead. We were done for, but then Professor Oak and Suicune rode in. Scaring the Dominion's off-".

"Only for now," the Professor interrupted. "They'll be back. Especially now that they know where Mew will be at all times."

"What do you mean," May asked, cocking her head to look at the little pink Pokemon.

"That MasterBall I made specifically for Mew had Psychic suppressing technology in it," he answered. "In other words, it masked Mew from the Dominion's. I got the idea from Team Rocket. When they assaulted the Sea Foam Islands they used suppressing rays to block Mewtwo's powers. According to Ash, he heard Giovanni say the Dominion's destroyed those suppressors. I theorized they have a slight weakness to Psychic, and implemented that into Mew's MasterBall. Without it, they can track Mew wherever we take it."

"So, they could attack us at any minute anytime?" She asked unneasily.

Professor Oak nodded grimly, turning his back on them and refocusing out the window.

"You all have done much more than I could've hoped," he said. "Freeing the Legendary Pokemon from Team Rocket, and even collecting the Shamouti Treasures for Ash...but without that MasterBall to hide Mew, I'm afraid we've reached the end."

Thunder shook the tiny cabin, and May squinted in surprised disbelief as she saw large snowflakes glistening outside the window.

"We can no longer run, or prepare," Oak continued solemnly. "The time is now. We must find Ash and as many of the others as we can. Win or lose, it's time to take the fight to the Dominion's".

* * *

 _August 27 2:47 p.m._

 _Sinnoh - Solaceon Ruins_

The tiny light proved to be much further away than either Ash or Dawn had guessed, but finally they could visibly tell they were getting closer. Neither one spoke a single word as they walked, only the sounds of their footsteps and quick breaths penetrating their ears. Well, and the pounding of their hearts the longer they went. Absentmindedly, Ash's hand was resting on his PokeBall's, ready to fling the first one he grabbed should he need to.

Then they both stopped as they crossed a sudden threshold into an average sized room. The change was so sudden they could of blinked and missed it. Once they passed into it, the light seemed to expand, illuminating the contents of the area. The room itself wasn't that impressive. More dank, stone walls, with varying cracks and crevices. What had their attention, and Dawn's mouth open in shock, was the solid gold statue of Arceus on the back wall. Complete with a stand at its base.

The stand resembled a small, yet high, round table. Four curved legs to hold it up, and four curved solid gold bars forming an arch on the tabletop. Sitting within three golden spokes at its top, was the source of the light. A tiny glowing object, diamond in shape, but long and thin. It resembled the Darkin alarmingly close, but the major difference Ash could spot was the color. Where as the Darkin was nearly a see through black color, this object was a see through silver, and it glistened as if dozens of lights were reflecting off its surface.

"The Vitan," he whispered aloud, making Dawn jump from the sudden sound.

"Do you think it will be as easy as picking it up?" She asked hesitantly, eyeing the artifact on the stand. "This has to be the Shrine of Arceus, so it must have protection of some form, right?"

Her dislike of the Darkin was great, and the same uneasy feeling was prominent here, but it wasn't coming from the Vitan. It was something else, something lurking in the shadows, watching them carefully. Ash felt it too, and his eyes carefully scanned every corner of the room, but found nothing threatening to their lives.

"Well, it's not like we have much choice," he said. "We need Gary, and this thing is our only hope of achieving that goal."

She let out a quick sigh and nodded, "let's do this then!"

Step by easy step they inched closer to the golden Arceus, and the closer they got the darker the air seemed to feel. It was unnatural, flowing around as if it were trying to grab them. To pull them away from the artifact at the Shrine.

 _Pure heartssss..._

They both froze on the spot, goosebumps trailing up Dawn's spine. Something whispered, something wanted their attention. Ash swallowed a dry mouth, and as confident as he could muster, asked, "Hello?"

 _I know what you seek pure hearts...I know your deepest desires. Your darkest secrets._

The goosebumps flooded over Dawn now, her skin crawling with fear. What the hell was that voice?!

 _My Dominion's have misjudged you. They see a threat...ha...I see cowards. Servants of the pitiful Light. That abomination Arceus thinks you can bring about permanent Light? Your hearts betray this ideal._

Ash felt a brush of freezing cold air sweep by, ruffling his hair and blowing Dawn's across his face. "Who are you?"

 _Hahahaha. Oh pure heart, if only you knew. You wouldn't still be standing here._

"What do you want?"

 _I want you to succeed, only to fail when the decision truly matters. I will not stop you from retrieving the Vitan. Though, I cannot at this time as is, even if I wanted too._

"You...want us to get the Vitan?" He asked curiously, frowning with a side glance to Dawn. Whatever they were talking to, if he possibly considered it to be Arceus before, he certainly didn't now. This thing was evil, pure Darkness. He could feel it. So why would it want them to achieve their goal?

 _A good question pure heart._

Did this thing just read his mind?!

 _And you shall have your answer soon. I know the Darkness in your heart, I feel it growing. Pure hearts...haha...I look forward to the day we meet._

Silence. Something twitched in Ash's hand and he nearly flew out of his shoes, until he realized that at some point Dawn's hand had grabbed his. He was about to say something about it, until he spotted the petrified look on her face. She was shaking, and had moved several inches closer to him. Whatever the thing was, it had shaken her to the core.

"It's gone," he soothed, and it was. The dark, heavy air had lifted. Leaving behind the gentle light of the Vitan.

"What was that?" She asked shakily, slowly removing her hand from Ash's. "The green eyed Dominion?"

That would have been Ash's first guess, but something told him it wasn't so. That voice had been something else, something far darker. Darker...dark...Darkness. Oh my God...

Suddenly so many things clicked in Ash's mind, and Dawn whimpered at the sudden terrified look he developed.

The way the Dominion's had spoken, things Arceus had said, the translated code from the Darkin, it all made so much more sense... _We are the Dominion of Darkness...Creation shall fall when Darkness arises...Darkness is on the verge of returning..._

"Darkness...it's not a definition of the Dominion's," Ash started. "It's not the universe without Light. It...it's a being. A creature far older than time itself. The first consciousness to ever exist...and it's coming."

The noise that escaped Dawn could only be described with one word, afraid.

"But we can beat it," she tried to reassure herself. "When three hearts of pure control the powers of the world can Darkness be removed from the universes soul."

"Looks like we need to hurry this along and get to Shamouti for those treasures," Ash nodded. She imitated his head movement, and turned her eyes upon the Vitan.

"Here we go," he added, taking a step towards the Shrine and extending his hand. The golden Arceus loomed over him, towering more than half his own height above him. There was a raw power radiating from the structure, he could feel its waves. Slowly, his fingers closed around the Vitan, and he pulled the silver object free from its stand. Dawn held her breath, and for a moment nothing happened.

"Well shit-", Ash started to say, then the Vitan lit up in a blinding light, and a great jerking motion ripped through his arm.

* * *

 _August 27 3:01 p.m._

 _Johto - Lake of Life_

May put her weight on her leg, and instantly her muscles burst into searing pain. She winced and grunted aloud, making Cameron grab her waist for support.

"I'm ok," she breathed, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

"You're not back to one hundred percent yet," he retorted. "Just take it easy."

"We don't have the time," she countered, taking another step and feeling the same burning. "The Dominion's could arrive any second."

"Unforunately she's right," Brock chimed in, giving his two sleeping infants a glance. "We have to move, but where do we go?"

He addressed the Professor, who was feeding the now awake Suicune. Oak patted the dog on the head, and slowly turned to Brock, "I honestly don't know. God knows where Ash is, so the League would be our best choice, but Unova is far. And that's if they're even still in that Region."

"So we have no where," May stated. "Great."

"No where to go, yes," Oak agreed. "But if we could send a message, then we could bring everyone to us."

"How would we do that?" Cameron asked, carefully letting go of May as she took another step.

"The radio tower in Goldenrod," he explained. "Odds are the League has a working radio with them. If we could get in touch with them from there, that would be a start."

"How far to Goldenrod?" May asked.

"Farther than I'd like," the elder man sighed. "But it's all we've got."

"So let's do it," Cameron exclaimed. "We've come this far! What's a slight trip across Johto?"

"With two newborns, and a Legendary the Dominion's want and can track," Brock argued.

They fell silent, processing that information. What would they do about the babies? They very well couldn't travel across Johto with the danger that would be constantly behind them.

"Cameron and I will go," May told them, gaining their attention quickly. "Mew will come with us so the Dominion's won't track you. Professor Oak and Suicune can stay to help protect your family."

"May, we can't split up. Not now," Brock tried to reason, but Professor Oak interrupted, "Unfortunately she's right. If we want to have a shot and keep your babies alive, only they can go."

Brock opened his mouth to retaliate. During his imprisonment in the Rocket base he had decided he was done with this war, only to realize how selfish that train of thought had been. He was not about to let his friends do this alone, he was never going to abandon any of them ever again.

"We'll be fine Brock," May soothed gently, giving him an encouraging smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your part in this is done. You have two mini Brock and Delila's to think of. We all do. So don't feel guilty, Cameron and I can take it from here. You just keep those two little ones safe. Ok?"

Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she spoke, easing the pain of the massive guilt he had in his heart. She was right, he was done. He had to be, for the sake of his children.

His head bowed, hiding his face from the others, and quietly May heard him say, "Ok."

"We'll see you guys again," she nodded. "I promise."

"Count on it," Cameron added.

Brock looked between the two of them, his eyes watering as he looked at their confident faces. If there was on thing he truly was thankful for, it was his friends.

Suddenly Suicune shot up, growling menacingly and staring at the window. Then it came, the metallic screech, more of them than they could count.

"They're here!" Oak shouted. "Take Mew and go, now!"

"Mew?" The pink Pokemon squeaked, looking around frantically from the babies to May.

"We have to Mew," she told the Legendary. "They'll be ok!"

It looked at her with big, sad blue eyes, but then flew over to her reluctantly. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed outside, followed by more of the Dominion cries. With one last look to Brock, May let Cameron take her hand and they ran for the door, Mew zooming close behind them.

"Keep them away from the babies Suicune," they heard Oak say.

Brock fingered his PokeBalls, which Cameron had returned, his thumb hesitating over Delila's. Would her Pokemon listen to him? Guess they would find out. Yellow lightning flashed by the window, striking the side of the cabin and quaking the contents inside. Brent and Darcy woke up in a frenzy, whaling loudly. Cameron reached for the door, gripping the knob to turn it.

CRASH!

It splintered inwards, blasting him and May back rolling across the floor, debris littering around them. The babies screamed louder and Brock moved to stand between them and the doorway. Suicune growled at the single Dominion standing in the frame blocking anyone from exiting, green eyes glowing viciously.

"Here we are," it laughed. "Finally. The Mew of Light, it's been a long time."

"Mew!" It squeaked defiantly, retreating further into the cabin.

Lightning cracked outside, illuminating the darkened sky behind the Dominion leader, and May saw the silhouettes of Dominion's. Hundreds of them circling above the lake, their yellow eyes fixed on the cabin.

Without warning the green eyed Dominion shrieked and flew into the hut, claws swiping down at Cameron. He quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the deep claw marks carved into the wood. Suicune roared and shot a white beam at the creature, but it twirled out of the way, retaliating with a green lighting strike, hitting the dog in the face. Suicune howled in pain, stumbling to its knees.

"Go Charizard!"

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Let's go Crobat!"

Three simultaneous bursts of light revealed the Pokemon, angry and ready to fight the dark being. It smiled a row of sharp teeth maliciously, and it's green eyes flashed. The three trainers shouted their orders, and the Pokemon attacked swiftly. Fire mixed with ice, propelled by a gust of wind, but the Dominion was too fast. It swooped under the attacks, Body Slamming into Glaceon and slicing at Crobat. The ice type smashed into the wall with a crunch, slumping into a heap on the floor.

"No!"

Crobat dodged the Dominion's assault, flying higher in the cabin to avoid the sharp claws. Charizard roared and snapped at the green eyed bastard, latching its teeth into the creatures dark skin. It screeched in pain, raising Charizard off the floor with a mighty heave, tossing the Fire Pokemon beside Glaceon. A lamp broke across the Dominion's head, and it turned angrily to Professor Oak. With a sharp lunge, it flew at him, swinging its third arm in blur. BAM! It bounced off a pink shield a foot in front of the Professor, ricocheting into the ceiling. Mew squeaked angrily as the dark creature shrieked in fury. Suicune recovered and pounced, tackling the Dominion into the furthest wall. It roared in the green eyed things face, sinking its claws into the creature.

BOOM! The front wall collapsed, sending dust and wood flying into the air. Mew's eyes lit up, creating bubbles around the babies to shield them from the debris. The army of Dominion's glared into the cabin, completely blocking the only exit any of them had.

A strong wind blew in from the gaping hole, flurrying the falling snowflakes around the Dominion's. Thunder clapped as both May and Cameron raised and enlarged each of their remaining PokeBall's. Brock went for his but paused, listening closely. There was a sound hidden in the thunder, and the Dominion's heard it too. They blinked their yellow eyes confusedly, turning to the source of the sound. It was a low, rapid beating. A sound Brock could identify by this point. A helicopter, no helicopters! They were quickly growing closer, there position masked in the snowstorm raging outside.

"Light!" The green eyed leader shrieked. "Kill the Soul of Light!"

The Dominion leader blasted Suicune away from it with a lightning blast. Sending the dog through the wall and outside. It pointed its third arm at Mew, and the hundred other Dominion's followed its example. Cameron and May reared back their Balls...

BOOM! A HyperBeam exploded into the crowd of dark creatures, engulfing them in a massive fireball. Gunfire rained down from the sky, followed by Pokemon of all kinds. Pidgeot's, Staraptor's, Scyther's, Skarmory's, Salamence's, and many many more. They attacked the Dominion's, maneuvering through the horde with precision accuracy and teamwork. The dark creatures screeched in rage and took to the sky after the Pokemon. One Fletchinder was blasted into feathers by a direct lightning blast.

People rushed out of the snowy darkness, rifles aimed high and firing consistently. They were clad in various types of body armor. Colored in all shades, from yellow to black. The gunmen ducked and rolled out of the Dominion's attacks, retaliating with bursts of gunfire.

From even higher above than the fighting Pokemon, the beating blades of helicopters whirred loudly. Their guns attached to them matching the booms of thunder. Pokemon restricted to land came into the fray from the shadows. Blasting fire, water, grass, and electric attacks.

The green eyed Dominion looked at a loss, completely taken off guard by the sudden appearance of so many adversaries. Suicune reappeared through the hole its body created, and tackled it into the wall, creating another hole that they broke through and allowed snow to flow in.

Cameron and May stood awestruck, hands still raised in the air clasping their PokeBall's. Stray attacks and bullets bounced off a pink bubble Mew was generating around them, rippling the energy as they flung away. Brock and Professor Oak were much the same way, only Oak was beginning to smile.

And then the Dominion's were fleeing, hissing and glaring as they fled. Following their green eyed leader into the stormy sky with Suicune roaring after them. May couldn't believe it. Here they had been on the verge of death once again, and by some miracle an army of people and Pokemon arrived to save the day, but who were they?

The armored people swept the immediate area, shining bright lights into the shadows and ushering May and her group together into the center of the ruined cabin. Brock was trying to quiet his babies with Mew's help as it flicked its tail in front of Brent.

The nearest soldier lowered their rifle and unclipped a radio at their belt, speaking into it in a woman's voice, "All clear down here."

"Roger that, setting down," a man's replied through the speaker, and the beating blades of the helicopters grew louder. "What's the current time?"

"3:22 p.m. Sir," the woman informed him.

P.m.?! But It was dark out! Now May's head really hurt with questions.

"Excuse me," Cameron spoke up. "Thanks for helping us, but who are you guys?"

"Oh! How rude of me," the woman said, reaching up remove her helmet. Long pink hair fell down her back and a pretty, but dirty face greeted them.

"Nurse Joy?!" Both Cameron and May exclaimed simultaneously.

"I KNEW I'D FIND YOU GUYS!" A female voice shouted, making them all jump. A streak of brown crashed into May, crushing her in a hug. The girl let go and stepped back, beaming a happy smile at the Hoenn native.

"Melody?!"

"The very same," she said loudly to be heard over the almost landed helicopter. She said something else, but it was lost among the beating blades. They hissed and wound down, allowing the snow to continue falling at a normal pace.

"How did you find us?" Brock asked, taking a glance around at the surrounding soldiers and Pokemon.

"It wasn't easy," she told them. "It took a lot to convince Lorelei to keep searching-"

"Wait, Lorelei?" He interrupted. "You mean this is the League?!"

"Is that surprising Mr. Harrison," a strong female voice broke into their conversation. Lorelei was stepping out of the chopper, sliding the door open wide and revealing two more people behind her. A woman with long purple hair, and a man with messy green hair.

"Oh my God it really is you guys!" Iris shouted, jumping out of the helicopter and sprinting up to them. "We had seriously almost gave up hope."

"If not for Melody, we just might have," Cilan added, coming up behind Iris. "She refused to give up the search."

"After Shamouti I tracked down the League and told them what happened," Melody quickly explained. "After that they devoted resources to finding Team Rocket, but it was just one bust after another."

"So how did you locate us?" May asked, a large smile spreading across her face at the sights before her. Friends, people still alive and fighting.

"That explosion was hard to miss," Lorelei answered. "We arrived roughly just before the Dominion's. When we saw they were after something, we intervened. Luckily that happened to be you. And it's good to see you Professor Oak. The League had assumed you KIA."

"Not quite yet," the Professor said. "But it was close."

"So this is the army?" Cameron observed. "It doesn't seem like enough."

"This is only a fraction," Iris retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "I've busted my butt on this thing, so show a little respect."

Cameron's hands went up in defense, "Didn't mean to say it that way, sorry."

"I hate to hurry this reunion along," Professor Oak stepped forward to gain everyone's attention. "But time has run out. Does the League know where Ash is?"

The distressed look on Iris' face told the answer, and Cilan's hand found her shoulder.

"We came into contact with him and Lance a few months ago," Lorelei explained, perking up May's hope. "But we haven't heard from them since. Last known location was in Sinnoh. That's where we were headed until we saw the Team Rocket base explode."

Iris opened her mouth to add something, but just then baby Darcy started crying again. At first Lorelei looked at her in bewilderment as if Iris were making the noise, then she realized the babies were there, "Infants?"

"Hey, hey," Brock cooed, rushing to Darcy's side as she squirmed on the couch. "It's ok now. Ssshh."

Mew zoomed over, blinking twice and tickling Darcy under her chin with its tail. The baby soon stopped crying and began to laugh instead. As he turned to check on baby Brent, Brock sweat dropped to see the infant fast asleep.

"So, that's why Delila's not here?" Melody asked slowly, turning her eyes from the babies to Brock. With a burning in his throat, he nodded. The brunettes expression darkened in the already dark light.

"Let's get them out of this cold," Nurse Joy rushed forward. "There's a few extra blankets in the helicopter."

Nodding, Brock carefully picked up Darcy while Joy lifted Brent. He recalled Crobat before following the pink haired nurse. The group watched them go, with Melody touching Brock's shoulder as he passed by. An awkward silence fell upon them as the snow continued to fall, and thunder clapped above. Electricity hung in the air, with no one wanting to say what was needed to be said. So Lorelei took the initiative, "If Professor Oak is correct and time has run out, then that makes the matter more urgent that we find Ash and Lance. Everyone load up! We're high tailing it to Sinnoh before those creatures come back."

There was a scramble as soldiers recalled their Pokemon and then some ran into the darkness, and others rushed towards Lorelei's helicopter. Cameron and May followed their example, recalling their two Pokemon and following Iris, Mew right behind them. A shrill whistle from Professor Oak caused Suicune to roar and run up to his side.

"Thank you for all your help," he told the Legendary Dog. "But I'm in good hands now. Go find you your siblings and raise some Hell."

Suicune nodded once, and nuzzles the Professor's cheek. Then it was off, disappearing swiftly into the dark. Cilan held out a hand to help the females onboard the chopper, and Brock turned from his babies to assist. Cilan then climbed in after Cameron, turning to look for Professor Oak. "Hurry Professor!"

"Mew!"

The startled squeak caught everyone's attention, and they turned to the Legendary. It hovered in the center of the chopper, eyes unfocused and glossy.

"Is Mew ok?" Iris asked.

"Mew?" May started curiously, but shouted in surprise as the pink Pokemon's eyes flashed brightly and the it lit up in a blinding light that filled the interior of the helicopter.

* * *

 **I have a love hate relationship with this chapter. I love the intensity, and the seriousness it has set up. What I'm not fully satisfied with is the entire ending when Iris and the League arrives. There were so many characters right there that I had trouble finding a flow that I liked. I've rewrote it a few times, and this is what I've settled with.**

 **Anyways, let me know what ya'll think, and I'll see ya at the next chapter!**


	21. Into the Fire P2

_August 27 3:15 p.m._

 _Sinnoh - Solaceon Ruins_

Where was he? This place looked incredibly familiar, but completely new...and it was shifting? He was standing in the middle of a grassy field, a tree line resembling the Viridian Forest to his left. Everything was super bright, washed out almost. Then he was in a city, then on an island, then standing beside a waterfall. All melding together at once, but at different moments. All connected, yet indistinct in their own way, and each place was so familiar. Each place a memory he knew was there, but had retreated into the recesses of his mind.

And those weren't the only ones. Scenes of different cities, and other forests melded into the shifting images. Oceans, and lakes. Roads and dirt paths. Mountains and plains as far as the eye could see. Every place he had ever seen in his travels.

Then they were no longer places, but events, and there he saw himself. A ten year old making his way down the road, hauling a Pikachu with leather gloves and a tiny rope.

"Hey that's my bike!" Misty bellowed after him as he shouted in reply, "I'll give it back someday!"

"These Pokemon are willing to fight to the death," Brock said as they looked on to the Pokemon and their clones battling themselves to tears. Mewtwo and Mew fighting for different causes.

"Ash your the only one who matches the description perfectly," Tracy told him as they stood at the edge of Shamouti, watching the supposed end of the world.

May hummed a tune to put Max to sleep, despite how hard he was fighting to stay awake.

Dawn snatched at his Misty lure, but he jerked it away before her fingers could grapple the item.

He sat bolt upright, sniffing the air as Cilan's cooking wafted by. Iris already eagerly awaiting their meal at the table.

Firelight flickered as Clemont fiddled with some new invention while Ash watched Serena and Bonnie play a game of guess that Pokemon.

He stood on the edge of a tall mountain, the stiff breeze blowing across him and Pikachu on his shoulder as they contemplated their next big decision.

"I think it's time we go home buddy," he said.

"Pikachu!"

His mother opened the front door and beamed when she saw him, "Oh my son is home!"

Boom! Mark's Tyranitar blasted a hole in the ceiling with a HyperBeam. Debris splashed down into the pool while Ash tried to help an injured Misty swim to the edge.

He was kissing her beside the lake, she was kissing back, then Pallet Town was under attack, and he was standing before a room full of somber people as they mourned the loss of Tracy.

Gary was swept away by Misty to go dance, hopefully to lighten his mood. Ash chuckled at how bad he was while Pikachu sneakily sniffed his drink.

Mewtwo appeared before him and the Professor's, claiming a great Darkness was coming and Mew must be moved for protection.

He jealously watched Misty dance with Cameron while he danced with May.

Delila slipped from the cliff, but they thankfully caught her.

"NOOOO" his throat ripped as he screamed for Gary, saw his friends blood dripping off the Dominion's arm. The creature discarded Gary's body.

He was slow dancing with Misty, working his way through the the speech he had rehearsed a thousand times. Then he proposed, beaming when she said yes, but Team Rocket and the Dominion's arrived.

Indigo Plateau fell under Dominion assault, but they escaped alongside Lance and Ash's father.

Pikachu cried out as the cliff gave way, and he plummeted beneath the crushing rocks.

Ecstasy raced through his veins as the blood and flesh splattered his skin. His nails ripping and tearing into Giovanni's torso.

Kyle ran circles around the jeep as Dawn chased after him, shouting that she would inflict pain on him he could not imagine while Lance could only shake his head at their behavior.

Cracking, squishing, and the dull thuds as the baseball bat smashed into Kyle's head again and again. Numbness tingling Ash as Rorik smiled joyously of his actions.

"Stop!" Ash yelled to his memories, his voice echoing as if he were in a tunnel. It bounced relentlessly, surrounding in him in his own shout. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! He shut his eyes.

Then it was silent, his voice gone. The sounds of his memories gone. Slowly cracking open his eyes, he saw nothing but white, enveloping him on all sides.

 _Ash..._

The whisper did not echo, but it was crystal clear as it reverberated inside him. He found he could spin in place, noticing he seemed to be floating in nothing. His eyes scanned the whiteness, but there was nothing to see. No source for the whisper.

"Hello?" His voice echoed once again, but this time it bounced away until it was gone. He turned in place again, this time even looking up and down.

 _Ash?_

The voice was louder this time, and he could identify it as female. Dawn? Was she here too? Somewhere so far he could not see her?

"Dawn?" He called. "Are you here?"

The question floated away, but there was no answer. Silence ensued, with no more voices of any kind emitting from the nothingness, and as he swirled himself something clicked in his mind.

Was he inside the Vitan? Or at least just his mind inside the artifact?

And the second he asked himself that question, he blinked, and in that millisecond of darkness, dozens upon dozens of figures were standing before him. He jumped back with a shout of surprise, floating a few feet away from them, who's eyes were shut. Wait a second...he recognized them! All of them!

Everett, Delila, Kyle, Tracy, Gary...his eyes hesitated, a pang twitching in his heart...his mother...wearing a peaceful expression, as if she were sleeping. The corners of her mouth were pulled up lightly into a soft smile, and her long brown hair flowed down her back, swaying gently in a nonexistent breeze.

Beside her, causing another painful ache in his heart, sat Pikachu. Wearing the same sleepy expression, and swishing his tail softly back and forth. Carefully Ash moved forward, slowly extending a hand, but he paused as his eye caught sight of others.

His Bulbasaur, Professor Rowan, Agatha and Bruno, Mewtwo, even Mark. but anger bubbled in his gut when his eyes landed on the next one. Giovanni, eyes closed, but wearing a smug smile in victory.

Farther in the back he saw his grandparents, Maria and Terrence, his Snorlax, Misty's Corsola and Horsea, Dawn's Quilava, and Norman Maple.

Countless more, from people he had met a few times to various cousins and other figures from his life. Most of them he knew to be dead...so did that mean...ALL of these people were dead? His eyes traveled back to Delila...oh no. Poor Brock...

And Norman...quickly his eyes scanned over every soul before him. Thankfully he did not see any of his other friends, so for the moment, that had to mean they were still alive.

Briefly his gaze landed on Gary, the very reason he was even here, but soon he found himself drawn back to his mother. She really did look peaceful, and so beautiful. He had almost forgotten. Beside her, Pikachu's bright yellow fur stood out among the dull white. What he would give to see them open their eyes, to hear their voices one more time...although...technically, couldn't he?

He had the power in his grasp to bring anyone of these people back to life. If he wished, he could be giving his mother a loving hug, or catching Pikachu as he dove at Ash. And what about Brock? He could bring Delila back to the man who had always been like an older brother to him. Then there was also Everett, and Kyle, both who had died unfairly. Tracy? Who had been taken before the Dominion's were even known about. What about May and Max? They no longer had a father, and he could fix that.

A tingling spread through his hands, and he held them up. In his hands he had the power to revive any one of these people or Pokemon. Quite literally. He wasn't sure how, but he knew in his mind that whomever he touched would be the one brought back. The pounding of his heart was deafening, never before had he been faced with such a powerful decision. In his hands he had the power to reunite, or be reunited.

But wasn't he here for a reason? Wasn't he _supposed_ to revive Gary to save the universe? All that about pure hearts, and souls of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Three keys to the power of the universe, and combined with Mew they could remove the Darkness?

Once more his eyes went to Gary, who was wearing the same expression as all the others. His spiky hair ruffling in whatever ethereal wind was blowing. As much as he missed Gary, he missed his mother and Pikachu just the same. How could he make this decision? To help his own desire, to reunite one of his friends with a loved one, or to revive a pure heart?

Pure heart...

Hell, Ash wasn't even sure if he truly believed in all that, not really. At least not for himself. Dawn maybe, she was always so pure in a way. Even Gary was. Hell, most of the people he was staring at he would consider pure...and there was one he considered the purest of them all. Misty Waterflower, the fiery red head he loved so much. Sure she had that temper, and could be revved up almost on a dime, but there was not a single person he knew more caring than her. More loving, or more passionate. So why was she not a pure heart? Or his mother? Or even Kyle? The man risked everything he had to follow them around Sinnoh and assist them. So why just three pure hearts? Why him, Dawn, and Gary? What proof did he have that any of it was all real?

But...what would everyone think of him if he didn't choose Gary? Would Dawn be happy if he brought back Kyle? Would Brock sing with joy to see Delila once more? Would they respect his choice, or scold him for not choosing the supposed third person needed to save everything?

Not that he didn't want Gary back, but would he be able to forgive himself if the pure heart thing turned out wrong and he could have revived Delila instead? Or his mother? Would he be able to forgive himself at all anyway? There were so many choices he could make! What if he brought back Norman, and Brock hated him for not bringing Delila? Or vice versa? Would his Pokemon forgive him for not bringing Pikachu? Would he forgive himself?

Why was this put on him?! Why couldn't the big decision be placed on someone else for once?! Why was it ALWAYS him?!

He pulled at his hair in frustration, giving a short shout to relieve some of the pent up anxiety. The choice had to be made, and by now it was clear, whatever he decided he would never forgive himself for leaving everyone else to their demise. Maybe it would have been better if they never learned of the Vitan, then he would never know one person could be returned to their world.

The tingling in his hands grew, pinpricks coating his nerves. The Vitan was growing restless, if that was possible. A choice needed to be made, and it needed to be now. Once more his eyes lingered over every single soul in front of him, although he skipped the ones like Mark and Giovanni.

Pikachu reappeared in his sights more than the others, Ash's gaze being refocused onto the yellow that stood out so much. Perhaps that was his minds way of telling him it was made up? No one would blame him for picking Pikachu right? After all he had a bond with everyone.

Slowly, he reached his hand out to his faithful Pokemon, and when he was within an inch he stopped. His hand shaking terribly as his heart drummed against his chest, threatening to burst from his ribcage. Looking down one the oh so calming face of his little mouse, something broke inside him. Or something fixed? A sense of purpose maybe? If Pikachu could be speaking to him right now, there was one thing without a doubt he would be saying.

'You can't pick me! Gary! Choose Gary! Everyone back home is counting on you, and I refuse to let you make the selfish choice! You are Ash Ketchum! So start acting like it!'

Granted that would have been a bunch of variations of Pikachu spurting his name, waving, pointing, and cracking sparks from his cheeks, but the message would've gotten acrossed.

And his most faithful friend would have been right. He couldn't be selfish. He had never been, and he certainly couldn't be now. Not with so much riding on him, what had he been thinking? Maybe that was the Darkness in his heart the Dominion's had kept mentioning? If so, then with great pride and sadness, he had just conquered it as he backed away from Pikachu.

"Thank you buddy," he whispered. "I needed that...I miss you. I miss you all."

He said the last bit aloud, addressing all the loved ones he could see, and he could've swore their peaceful smiles got a little bigger.

The time was now. His final decision had been made. With a heavy, yet content heart, he turned to Gary. As he approached his childhood friend, deep down in his heart he could tell the right decision was being made. The guilt would still be the there, but he would find a way to forgive himself in time.

And with one last look to the few people he cared to recognize, he clasped Gary's shoulder in his palm.

* * *

Dawn had called Ash's name for several minutes now, shaking him gently and praying beyond hope that he was still alive. She knew he was, he still had a pulse and was breathing, but that didn't stop her from worrying. So much for no need to worry...

After the Vitan's light diminished, she saw him lying on the floor, clutching the artifact deathly tight. His eyes were rapidly moving behind his eyelids, and every now and then he would twitch, but beyond that he showed no signs of consciousness.

"Come on," she pleaded. "We need to get back outside to Misty! Come on Ash!"

Still there was no response, so she turned her head up to the gold statue of Arceus.

"A little help now would be cool," she said angrily. "You sent us here, now do something!"

To her dismay, but also to her prediction, nothing happened. Oh what was she going to do?! She could use one of their Pokemon to help carry him out of there? Of course that would be slow, and if they were attacked then odds were one of them would be slaughtered.

'Come on, think Dawn! There has to be something!'

Desperately, she slapped him as hard as she could just once. Leaving a bright red mark across his cheek, but it accomplished nothing. Great, now he'll be angry with her when he does wake up.

"Ok Piplup, help me out."

She unhooked his PokeBall and released the little water type.

"Lup?" The penguin blinked at its surroundings, and turned to Dawn.

"Use water gun on Ash," she said. "But only a small dose."

"Piplup!" And a stream of water splashed against Ash's face, soaking his grimy hair, but otherwise having no effect. "LupPiplup?"

"Agh! Thanks anyway Piplup," she sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"Lup..."

FLASH! The Vitan exploded in a massive burst of light, blinding Dawn and her Pokemon. They shouted in surprise, both falling onto their rumps as they shielded their eyes away from the light. There was a thud, and a groan, but Dawn could not open her eyes to see. Fearing that the Vitan would burn them from her sockets. Then almost as fast as it had started, the room was dimly lit once again. Opening her eyes wasn't helpful, as the initial flash of the light had left her temporary blinded. Spots and lines dashed across her vision as it slowly returned, and she could see two silhouettes now sitting on the floor in front of her.

"W-what? What's going on?" That voice wasn't Ash's, but it was familiar.

"Take it easy, don't overdo it yet," that was Ash. Then he addressed her, "Dawn? You ok?"

One figure shuffled closer, and she could hazily make out his brown eyes the nearer he got.

"Yea, I think so," she muttered. "Just a little blind."

To help with her point, she waved her hand in front of her face. Piplup imitated her to show his own irritation.

"Dawn?" The other voice said quizzically. "But how..."

Her vision fully returned in time to see Ash reface the other person, a person with spiky brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Hey, focus on me Gary," Ash said, scooting right up to his oldest friend. Gary, who had been swaying on the spot, with glossy eyes, and a bemused expression, locked his gaze onto Ash's.

"Ash?" He blinked a few times, dark eyes coming into focus. "What's going on?"

"That's a long story," Ash told him, giving the Vitan a glance. It was no longer glowing the pale silver color it had been, and was now hollow in appearance. Like an elongated glass shaped diamond. It truly must of been a one time use. He discarded it and turned back to Gary, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Gary's brow knit together as he looked down in thought, "Pallet Town...it was dark, and people were...screaming? Lots of flashing lights, and-"

His head shot back up to look at Ash," the Dominion?! It-it struck me-".

Looking down to his chest, he placed a hand against it. Feeling the skin, muscle, and bones beneath. "It killed me."

He could remember the feeling, "It burned, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Then I felt empty, light almost. There's..."

He squinted as if to see something in his mind better, "There was a lot of white after that, a little bit of gold maybe? It's hard to see...but there's a face. My mother?"

And he went silent, lost in his own thoughts. Ash and Dawn remained quiet to allow him the moment he needed to process...whatever it is one needs to process when coming back from death. Suddenly his head shot up again, and he stared Ash down as he asked, "How did you bring me back?"

"Once again," he started. "That's a long story, and we don't have time for that. We have to get back outside to Misty."

"Misty?" The once dead man mused slowly. Then he smiled, "Red's here too?"

Dawn felt the tension radiate from Ash, and it must of been visible because Gary tilted his head in bewilderment. "What's with the face?"

Coming to Ash's rescue, Dawn quickly said, "We don't call her that anymore. Now it's either Mist, Blue, or Preggo."

Gary frowned at the odd exchange, but seeing the angry yet terrified look on Ash's face he let it drop. Instead opting to question something else he just registered with an eyebrow raise, "Preggo?"

"We really don't have the time for all this," Ash fumed embarrassedly, turning a bright pink.

"Hey," Gary began lightheartedly. "I've been dead for apparently a while, I don't think it would kill us to catch me up a bit."

Boom! The ruins rattled from a massive quake somewhere above ground, sprinkling dust down onto their heads. Looking Gary dead in the eye, Ash said, "It actually might."

* * *

Misty had been waiting for what felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of sitting on her rump in the bushes, waiting for the others to return from the ruins. Well, if there was one thing she had to be thankful for at he moment, it had to be the weather. Sure it was stormy, and windy, but it was a cool temperature. And this was August! During any normal time, the heat would be sweltering, and she'd basically be sitting in a pool of her own sweat. Of course she was only half thankful for that, because you know, the world was pretty messed up right now and that wasn't good.

Thunder boomed far away, passing her a few seconds after the flash of lightning. So far so good. No signs of any Dominion activity, which men't they had hopefully moved on to somewhere else. She leaned back on her hands, stretching her legs out in front of her, and causing her belly to bulge upwards.

Never once before had the thought of a baby, a real life baby, ever crossed her mind. At least not the intention to actually have one yet. What a terrible friggin time too. Of course, there was a 50/50 chance it wasn't her or Ash's fault...not that that made it any better...actually it kind of made it worse, considering what the other chance was...

She shook her head in an attempt to derail that train of thought, but it only succeeded in redirecting it. Ash and her had not discussed the baby since the initial conversation, and the one time Dawn brought up names. In fact, he almost seemed hesitant to discuss the topic. Guess that was to be expected. What with the world how it was, everything already resting on his shoulders, and the whole Giovanni situation...

She shook her head again. Stop it Misty! All that's behind you and him. Focus on the right here and right now!

A yelp of surprise escaped her as a beam of light burst from the temple's top and rocketed into the sky. It split the clouds and vanished behind them, leaving a hole in which for the first time in months she could see the blue sky behind them and the Suns illuminating rays. She had almost forgotten what that looked like. But what the hell was that light just now? Are Ash and Dawn ok?!

The clouds moved to block the tiny glimpse of the heavens behind them, thunder roaring as if it were angry the light had been shown. Every fiber in her being wanted to get up and run to the temple, delve into the ruins and find the others, but...Ash's voice played in her head. 'What were you thinking?! What if something happened to you?!'

"Yea well, what if something happened to you," she retorted to the imaginary voice with a grumble. A minute passed by, and her mind was about made up when the beam returned, exploding through the clouds and zooming back into the temple. The tiny glimpse of blue sky it revealed was covered much faster this time, and in the far distance Misty heard the thing she dreaded most. A high pitched, metallic like cry.

Oh no...that light would bring those creatures right to them! She had to get inside and find them quickly! There was no more debate, Ash could be angry all he wanted. She would just knock him around until he simmered down anyway.

Rising to her feet with a little difficulty in her condition, she only took one step forward before the Dominion's shrieks were right on top of her. Flinching from the ear bleeding sounds, she looked up to see a handful of them speeding towards the temple. Without even attempting to survey the scene, they blasted their lightning at the ruins, exploding a chunk off the side of the temple.

"No!" She shouted, reaching for her PokeBall's. "Let's go Politoed and Mamoswine!"

The frog and the Twin Tusk Pokemon materialized with battle ready cries.

"Aurora Beam and Hidden Power!"

The Dominion's swung around in the air at her shouts, two of them taking the attacks straight on, knocking them back with angry shrieks. All of them except for one screeched down at Misty and began to speed towards her.

A terrible shrill sound came from the one who had not moved, and Misty heard it shout, "I'll handle her! Find the pure hearts and exterminate them! Lest the Darkness eliminate you!"

The others halted halfway to her, and with barely a second glance back, flew to the temple.

"Oh no you don't," she shouted after them. "Ancient Power Mamoswine! Ice Beam Politoed! Freeze them in their tracks!"

Both Pokemon obeyed, launching their attacks as swiftly and accurately as they could, but they collided with a strike of yellow lightning. Exploding in midair and raining ice crystals from the sky. The one Dominion who commanded the others charged another attack and flung it at Mamoswine, who barely dodged the blast as it blew dirt into the air. Then the creature swept forward blindingly fast, swiping its long claws at Politoed, who narrowly avoided decapitation by summersaulting to the side.

The other Dominion's flew into the ruins through the hole they had blasted, causing Misty to grit her teeth. "Alright, Mamoswine dig. Politoed bubblebeam!"

Faster than one would think, the boar like Pokemon dug into the dirt, creating a tunnel big enough for it to disappear into. The frog opened its jaw wide and blew thousands of bubbles towards the dark bastard, but it twirled away and its yellow eyes flashed angrily. Seeing its opening it took off at Misty, pointing its third arm forward to skewer her through.

"NOW MAMOSWINE!"

With a quaking crack and a boom, the massive Pokemon exploded out of the ground, rocketing up and Body Slamming into the Dominion's chest. Sending it high into the air and way over Misty's head as it swung wildly. Recovering too swiftly for her to protect herself, the creature blasted more of its electricity at her. She felt the heat sear across her back from the bolt, and was thrown into the air by the blast two feet from her.

She screamed and closed her eyes, then there was a flash of light, and the impact she had braced for never came. Cracking one eye open she found herself hovering an inch above ground, a feint purple glow around her.

"Duck!"

"Psyduck?!"

The tiny yellow duck was holding his hands out, large beads of sweat forming on his temple as he concentrated on saving his trainer. Gently she was sat down the last inch and the Psychic attack vanished.

"Duck?" He blinked, tilting his head to the side. Their ears bled as the Dominion screeched and dove at the small duck.

"No! Politoed Aurora Beam!"

"Poli!" The colorful ray smashed into the creature just before it could slice Psyduck open, sending it twirling away and hitting the ground. With a metallic shriek of rage that pierced the air around it, the Dominion vanished in a blink of dark light, or rather it shot at Politoed so fast the creature appeared to teleport. The Frog grunted in pain as the Dominionms third arm went through its torso and lifted it off the ground, throwing the Pokemon far away. Misty watched in horror as the water types limp body bounced along the dirt and grass, tumbling to a stop in a broke heap. "MAMOSWINE TAKE DOWN!"

Yellow eyes had only enough time to turn and glare at the red head before the giant frame of the Twin Tusk Pokemon slammed into it with a body crunching smash. It launched away from them, crashing into the ground and leaving a trench dug into the dirt from its slide. Dust billowed around the area it came to a stop, clouding the creature from her view, not that she was looking, she was running to Politoed. "No, nononono!"

Sliding to a stop on her knees, she turned the green body onto its back, choking on a sob at the sight of the gaping fleshy hole in its abdomen. So there truly wasn't anything she could do...

Laughter, maniacal, high pitched metal laughter came from the dust cloud behind her, and the Dominion was rising from the dirt.

* * *

Ash's arm flew out, slapping Dawn in the chest, "LOOK OUT!"

Part of the ceiling caved in, crashing to the floor and throwing debris in their faces. Gary waved the dust away, coughing to rid the grit in the back of his throat.

"Now's not the time to be grabbing a chicks breasts Ashy-Boy," he smirked, and ran on ahead. "Hurry up!"

Noticing what he was talking about, Ash quickly yanked his arm away from Dawn, raced after him, and fumed, "I can make you dead again Gary!"

"Fued later boys," Dawn shouted. "Run faster!"

She bolted past the both of them, gaining the lead with Lance's cape whipping behind her. Both men cocked their heads back to see, and with a simultaneous yelp they picked up the pace. Since the initial quake the ruins had become unstable, and they had been dodging various collapsing walls and bits of ceiling. Now it seemed the entire thing had given up because the hall was caving in on itself behind them.

Somewher outside a Dominion shriek reached their ears, and that only provoked Ash to run faster. If they found Misty...

"She's alright Ash," Dawn yelled to him over the crumbling of stone behind them. "She'll hold them off!"

Then adding a joke to attempt a moment of humor, she added, "and I won't tell her you just groped me! So you'll live past today."

"No he won't, because I'll tell her," Gary snickered, nearly losing his balance.

"Can we focus on RUNNING!" Ash bellowed, glaring at the pair of them.

"Sure! Let's run for our lives! This was a great welcome back to the living present! I can't wait to see what you got me for my birthday."

"I should've just picked Pikachu..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just hurry!"

"You know what this reminds me of?" Gary asked as he ducked his head to avoid a rather large piece of debris.

"So we're not going to focus on running?" Ash retorted, but Gary ignored him and continued, "back at the Team Magma base at Mt. Chimney. After Groudon made the whole place unstable. How long ago was that?"

Quickly doing the math in his head, Ash replied, "roughly eight months."

"That's it?! Huh, it seems like I was dead longer."

"BOYS!" Dawn shouted. "We've got company!"

Both of their attentions were pushed forward to their only exit, and it was blockaded by Dominion's glaring down at them. Thinking quickly, Ash unclipped a PokeBall and shouted, "Donphan Rollout!"

The Ground type called out and was rolling ahead of them almost as soon as it appeared. Catching the Dominions offguard, it barreled through them, sending them flying like bowling pins. The crashing of the hall behind them was deafening by this point, and Ash could feel the snags on the back of his clothes from the pieces of rock.

"JUMP!" Gary roared, shoving both Dawn and Ash forward. The three of them put all their strength into their pounce, and they flew into the larger room as the tunnel completely filled itself in. Blowing dust into the murky air and clouding all vision in the room. Ash could barely make out the death stares of the glowing yellow eyes, and he stayed low to the floor, pulling his shirt over his mouth to breath better. His eyes seared in burning agony and teared up from the dust, but he forced them to remain open. A tiny cough came from his right, and a pair of Dominion eyes swung around. "No, Dawn!"

He lurched forward, slamming all his weight into the dark being and toppling it aside. Its silhoutte vanished back into the dust, but its eyes turned on him, and he ducked just as its claws raked above his head. A petite hand found his, and he was pulled away from the creature.l, leading him to the edge of the room. How did he know? His nose smashed into the wall...

Inching carefully along the wall behind Dawn, they made their way around the room. Feeling for an exit of any kind. A Pokemon's cry of pain rang from the center of the room, followed by the sound of blood pouring onto the stone. It took all the strength Ash had not to shout for Donphan, to hope beyond a doubt that he could hear it's voice, even though he knew he wouldn't...

The evil creatures in the room began to whistle, at least that's what Ash would've described it like, only a lot more painful on the ears. The sound bounced from wall to wall, crossing over each other and creating something far from musical. One by one though, the pairs of eyes turned their direction, staring straight into Ash's soul it seemed. No way...did they just use sound to pinpoint them?! So it seemed because the eyes began growing closer!

Him and Dawn both tumbled back into an empty space, hitting their lower backs on a step. A staircase? That must be the way they came down!

"COME ON!" Gary's voice bellowed, and his footsteps raced up the stairs. He must of been the one leading them against he wall. The Dominion shrieks were more than enough motivation to get Ash up and moving, sprinting after his childhood friend, Dawn's footsteps hot on his heels.

* * *

"I recognize you," the Dominion mocked as it stepped from the dust cloud that was now blowing away in the wind. Misty stood upright, her anger over Politoed balling in her fists. "You were with the _pure heart._ "

It said that last part with a disbelief laced in venom, then continued, "What's the matter? Don't recognize I?"

In truth they all looked the same to Misty, and she couldn't think of a single time she had any interaction with a single Dominion. Except...

"I killed your friend," it grinned. "And that pesky Pokemon clone."

"You're the one that killed Gary?" She asked bewildered, her anger turning into astonishment for the briefest of a moment. "But, that's not possible. Mewtwo obliterated you!"

It laughed, a sound she'd heard before but never would get used to. Like the sound of a wet engine belt as it was started up. "The clone destroy me?! Amusing, but false. It did succeed in closing the portal behind it, but that was its last mistake, for it was trapped on the other side with me and my brethren. I enjoyed tearing it apart."

It sneared a sickly smile, continuing it approach towards Misty. Mamoswine and Psyduck placed themselves in the way, ready to fight until death if need be, and it was evident from the glares on their faces.

Misty's rage reached an all new height, and that was saying something. Her body temperature rose alarmingly fast, and she felt the skin on her palm break under her own fingernails from her vice tight grip. A thunderous pounding in her chest reverberated through her entire body, making her shake with fury. How dare this thing talk with such arrogance, such pride in what it had done. How dare it sneer at her knowing it took one of her closest friends. Since Seafoam Islands this thing had been haunting her, hounding her and Ash nearly every step of the way, and this evil son of a bitch was about to pay. It just didn't know it yet.

"You've taken friends from me," she began in a low growling voice, her eyes hiding beneath her long dirty bangs. "You've taken people I love. You've destroyed moments in my life that should have been special. You threaten my world and everything I know..."

She looked up, straight into those glowing eyes, and for the first time she thought she saw fear behind the Dominion's expression.

"So it's time for you to fuckin die." The voice that escaped her did not sound like herself. It was full of the purest hatred imaginable. A primal anger buried deep within. This must of been how Ash felt as he ripped apart Giovanni...although somehow that same attempt probably wouldn't work against a creature that could shred her right back, but she didn't need to use her hands.

The Dominion cocked its head to the side in amusement, waiting for the so called death it was about to receive. Then it happened. The moment Misty was waiting for. Thunder shook the air around them as lightning cracked across the sky, and she roared, "Psychic Psyduck!"

Before the lightning could vanish, the duck Pokemon quacked and its eyes lit up. The strike of the white hot bolt of electricity warped and sparked, changing its course and causing more strikes to emerge from the clouds. Connecting together in a web of lightning streaks. They rocketed at the Dominion, who screeched in terror as it attempted to fly away, but the lightning arcs hit their mark. Connecting with the dark beings blackish body and encircling it in a frenzy of electricity. They did not vanish thanks to Psyduck's attack, causing the Dominion to twist and scream, a demonic manifestation of its usual metal cry.

"KEEP IT UP PSYDUCK!"

The ducks eyes flashed, and Misty felt the heat from the voltage at her distance. Mamoswine itself had to take a step back. Just when she was about to order Mamoswine to use a ranged attack to help finish the job, the Dominion exploded in a burst of golden blood that blew dozens of feet in all directions. Not expecting that, Misty squeaked as the heated blood showered over her, covering her in the sticky substance.

* * *

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

"THE SCREAMING DOESNT HELP DAWN!"

"WELL THEY'RE DOING IT!"

"STOP SCREECHING BACK AT THE DOMINION'S DAMMIT!"

"WELL DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER PLAN?!"

"Will both of you shut it," Gary bellowed, wincing continuously as he ran through the temple. Once they had reached the top of the stairs the Dominion's began screeching and hadn't stopped since. "Come up with a real plan!"

"Well how's this instead," Dawn retorted, enlarging a PokeBall. "Piplup Whirlpool!"

The penguin stumbled from its sudden reappearance, but nevertheless it charged a quick but powerful swirling vortex of water that cascaded back down the hall from where they had came. Shrieks of anger turned to screeches of panic as the creatures were swept away down the hall, yellow eyes penetrating through the waters current.

"That'll do Blue," Gary smirked.

"That's Misty's nickname!" She barked back.

"But it fits you so much better!"

"WATCH IT!" Ash demanded, slamming his weight into Dawn as a strike of yellow lightning went hurdling by.

"Good eye Ashy boy."

"NOW can we focus on getting the HELL out of here?!" The raven haired man shouted as he helped Dawn regain her composure, she recalled Piplup when he let go.

"After you," the former dead friend motioned for Ash to continue the lead, which he did. They ran on, now entering into the main tourists rooms of the ruins, snaking their way through the halls until at last they sprinted into the entrance area.

"Almost there!" Dawn stated unnecessarily. If there was ever a time for a bad thing to happen, this would've been it, but thankfully nothing did, and they were able to reach the main entrance without any problems. They burst out into the dim light of day, only to halt in their tracks from a fierce flashing array of blinding lights. Squinting his eyes to better see the commotion, Ash spotted Misty standing behind her Psyduck and Dawn's Mamoswine. The duck was using Psychic to warp lightning to its will, and it was repeatedly striking a Dominion!

Dawn screamed as the creature exploded, showering nearly the entire area with its yellow blood, coating the three of them like paint.

"Holy shit!" Gary exclaimed loudly, flicking his arms out to rid himself of some of the gunk. "Talk about a firework show."

Misty's attention snapped to the newly arrived party, and relief mixed with excitement swept across her face. Without saying a word she bolted their direction and threw herself into a hug that Gary was forced to catch. "Hey now, you'd think I was missed or something!"

"Shut up," she said into chest. "We did miss you!"

And then squeezing him a few times, and back away to pinch his arms to make one hundred percent sure she wasn't seeing things, she hugged him tightly once again. Ash couldn't help but smile at the scene, "Unfortunately she's right. We did miss you."

"Eh, they don't speak for me," Dawn added playfully.

"Gee thanks," the spiky haired man drawled. "At least Preggo here is glad to see me."

Misty turned bright red and let him go sheepishly. So he had noticed? Of course he had noticed. It's not like she wasn't showing at this stage.

"Ok, chop chop," Dawn suddenly clapped. "Let's get going! Those things will be right on our tail!"

"And I'm sure more will be on their way after that light show," Ash added.

Misty nodded once, but then turned pale, her expression morphing into the purest terror Ash had only seen once before. Her eyes were locked into the sky behind him above the ruins, so he turned and felt his expression shift to match hers.

"To late," Gary's voice tried to sound snarky, but came off more shaky than he would ever admit.

Hundreds upon hundreds of yellow eyes glared down at them. Hundred upon hundreds of dark bodies contrasting against the stormy sky. Hundreds upon hundreds of Dominion's sneering at their caught prey.

There was no where to go, no way to fight them all off, no way to get out of this mess. Not that their minds weren't thinking of some way. They had survived up until this point, most of them, and surely there had to be something they could do. Some way to run, or distract them, or even take them down. But as their eyes went from one Dominion to the next without ever seeing the same one twice, they new it was over this time. There wasn't anything they could do...except go down fighting!

Reaching the same conclusion simultaneously, the three with Pokemon reached back for their Balls, never once taking their eyes of the evil creatures.

"Guys," it was Gary, and he was wearing a somber expression, ands he gave one slow shake of his head. He was right, releasing their Pokemon to experience one last moment of pain was cruel. Better to just take the defeat with as much pride as they could. It was a good run, they'd gave their best shot...

Up above each individual Dominion pointed all three of their arms at the group, taking their time as they charged their lightning. Knowing what the humans had just figured out. Misty recalled her Psyduck, and gave Dawn Mamoswine's PokeBall so she could do the same. It called to her as she returned it with tears in her eyes, turning the Ball to face her as the red light vanished. Misty's own eyes began to water, but she found the tiniest bit of comfort when Ash's hand worked its way into hers. At least she had him, and two of her closest friends, till the very end. No matter how soon that came to be. Poor Gary, back among the living for only a few moments...

Dawn's eyes vanished behind her bangs as the Dominion's raised their arms high, their lightning sparking with power...

"I'll be damned," came Gary's voice for the second time, causing Ash and Misty to look for the cause of his statement.

With a high pitched echoing cry, the creatures launched their attacks. The lightning barreling downward in a frenzy of sparks and jagged bolts of white hot energy. Something flashed around them, and Ash could've swore he saw a glimpse of Mew, then the lightning reached them. Exploding around them and blasting dirt and rock high into the air, leaving only a behemoth of a smoldering crater in its wake. The Dominion's cried their metallic screeches in victory.

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! That's it! That's the story, hope everyone enjoyed reading this fix because I sure did enjoy writing it! What's that? That can't be the end? Why not? Oh, cuz it's a massive cliffhanger and didn't wrap anything up? Good point, guess I can write a few more chapters ;p**

 **In all seriousness this was a fun chapter to do, and OF course it's not the end! We've got a few more Chapters left to go! I'd say probably two or three. Depending on how things flow, so stay tuned because you won't want to have read ALL of this and then not read how this story ends right?!**

 **Thought so!**

 **As always, let me know what ya think!**


	22. The 11th Hour

**And here we are! The last chapter before the big Finale! Before we get started a few quick thanks! It means so much to me that you guys a thoroughly enjoying this fic. I can't even begin to describe how amazing I find that! It brings tears to my eye :,)**

 **All of you are wonderful! And I pray I can deliver an ending worthy enough for you all! But with that said, I'll save the rest I have to say until after the chapter! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _August 27 3:40 p.m._

 _Johto - Lake of Life_

"Is Mew ok?" Iris asked.

"Mew?" May started to ask concernedly, but shouted in surprise as the pink Pokemon's eyes flashed brightly and then it lit up in a blinding flash that filled the interior of the helicopter. The group shielded their eyes one by one, trying to peak through their fingers at the light show. Multiple colors flashed by; blues, reds, greens. Even a few sounds reverberated from the bright light. A few familiar voices, and the unmistakable sound of Dominion lightning blasts.

In the next instant it was over. The sounds, the lights, all of it, and sitting in the center of the chopper was a scene not a single one of them would have ever expected. May was the first to recover from the initial shock, "ASH! MISTY!"

Hurtling herself forward she clasped the nearest one, which happened to be Ash, into the tightest bear hug she had ever given. Ignoring the yellow coating of sticky substance covering him from head to toe, she pulled even tighter, nearly cracking one of his ribs.

"M-M-May! I-can't-"

"I don't care if you can breathe or not," she wailed happily.

The rest of the group's expressions began to shift as they registered the bizarre turn of events. Dawn was pulling herself off the floor, pushing Lance's cape out of her face, while Misty readjusted her sitting position to fully take in her surroundings and all the faces staring back at her in astonishment.

"I-I-I don't believe it," Brock stammered, looking over the Dominion blood covered trio. Cameron stepped forward to help Misty up, "You look like you need a hand."

He motioned down to her belly with a small smile, and she muttered a thanks. Still unbelieving that this was real. There was no way that suddenly they could just vanish away from danger and appear before their friends. Right?

"Mew!" Came from above all of them happily, and little pink Pokemon was flying in tight joyous circles.

"This can't be..." Professor Oak's voice was cracked and shaky. Each syllable sounding strained beyond reason. Hearing the distress in his voice, May relinquished some of her hold on Ash and cocked her head to check on the older man. Surely nothing could be wrong with this unexpected arrival? Of course _wrong_ might have been the wrong word...

Every pair of eyes had done the same as May. Traveled to the Professor and followed his gaze to the fourth arrival that they just now seemed to notice. A young man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes. A young man they all knew to be dead. Gary Oak.

"Hey Gramps," he causally shot to his grandfather. Taking a few steps towards the elder man. The people inside the chopper fell silent, even Nurse Joy and the babies not uttering a sound from the tension.

"This...T-This is impossible," Oak stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"When it comes to Ash gramps," the grandson started, giving Ash a quick glance. "Nothing is impossible. It seems I'm back."

A moment of silence fell heavily upon the group once more, their hearts pounding nearly loud enough to physically be heard. Then the Professor swept forward and pulled his grandson into an embrace, tears trickling down his wrinkled cheeks. For one of the first times in his life, Gary had nothing to say, and simply returned the gesture. Blinking a few times to hide his own tears forming behind his eyes.

Misty took her chance to scoot closer to Ash and brush his hand with hers. She had been expecting a reaction from their friends of some kind, but she hadn't even considered how Professor Oak would react. It was heartwarming. With a small smile she glanced around to the others, taking in their reactions to the scene.

May, who had still not let go of Ash, had a single tear falling down her right cheek and her lower lip was twitching. Cameron was blinking more than normal, his mouth slightly agape with shock yet joy too. Iris and Cilan were wearing similar expressions of bewilderment, their eyes examining the entire group as a whole. Taking in the battle worn details they must be coverd in. Brock's jaw was opening and closing again, as if he were trying to find words to say. Lorelei stood in the back, letting the group have their moment, but eyeing the piece of clothing around Dawn's neck. The Bluenette smiled at the Oak's while she subconsciously tried to wipe away the yellow blood.

And to Misty's surprise, Melody was there! Teetering on the edge of speaking, but not wanting to interrupt the precious moment. Another shock to Misty came in the form of two tiny bundles wrapped in blue and pink blankets beside a Nurse Joy. Could those be...?

"You there," Lorelei's voice suddenly cut through them. "Is that Lance's cloak you are wearing?"

Dawn jumped at being addressed so suddenly, and her fingertips touched the clasp around her neck. "Yes?"

"Why do you have it?" The Ice Master's tone was not pleasant.

The ambience shifted from heartfelt to suspense as the group's attention was turned on Dawn. She gulped at the penetrating glare from Lorelei, but answered firmly, "I'm keeping it safe until I see him again."

"And what gives you-". The Elite Four membe started forward, but Ash wiggled himself out of May's grip and placed himself between the two women.

"Easy Lorelei," he said. "Lance left it with us on accident. We figured he'd be alright with Dawn taking care of it."

"Lance being ok with a pipsqueak wearing his cloak," she scoffed. "Absurd! He's never let anyone else wear his most prized possession."

"Pipsqueak?!" Dawn barked angrily.

"Lance used it to set and hold Misty's arm a while back," Ash explained, holding a finger back at Dawn behind him. "He left before her arm was healed, and we've had it since."

The Ice Elite looked unconvinced, but asked anyway, "Why her? You Ash Ketchum, maybe. But Lance is too fond of that cloak to just let some girl wear it."

The way she said girl with such distaste and jealousy made Dawn snap, "I'm not just some GIRL! I'm the GIRL he loves!"

A little melodramatic? Maybe, but this Lorelei was royally pissing her off. A collective gasp of amusement rang between the majority of the group, but caused an eyebrow raise from Gary, and the remark, "I'm dead for eight months and everyone starts hooking up?"

Some sense of victory coursed through Dawn as Lorelei's face turned a bright red. Sensing someone staring at him, Ash glanced to his left and saw Iris fighting to hold back her ' _I told you so_ ' face. Ignoring her for the moment, he turned back to the fuming Ice Master. "This is not the time for this!"

"He's right," Oak stepped in. "As you know Lorelei, time has run out. The moment to strike is now."

"And the weather won't hold out for much longer," Melody added. "We need to get Ash back to Shamouti."

"So I was right!" Misty exclaimed. "The birds are fighting again?"

"Fighting the Dominion's," the Orange Island native informed. "But the principle is still the same...and Moltres is dead..."

Ash must of misheard that, "Moltres is dead? Then...can I even fix this?"

He pointed a finger out the window to the near pitch black snowstormed sky. Melody simply shrugged uneasily for an answer.

"Well, we've got the army Ash," Iris cut in. "Let's just stop these Dominion's first."

"The thing is," he started, glancing around the room. "We have to go to Shamouti. We need the Elemental Treasures to do that."

Jumping once excitedly as her brain kicked into gear, May's voice rose loudly as she nearly shouted, "Oh! We've got them for you!"

Once again, Ash must of misheard, "You-you've got-"

"Yea, right here!" Cameron exclaimed, reaching into his pockets and removing three palm sized glass spheres. One red, blue, and yellow. Ash's expression must of been comical because Cameron laughed. "We figured we could help out with the workload for you this time around."

A string of incoherent babbles escaped the raven haired man as he stuttered to find a way to tell them just how FREAKING amazing his friends were. Finally he settled on this, "I don't know what to say...but you guys very well may have just gave us the chance we need."

"We're all here for each other," May stepped forward with a smile, and gave a glance to a Brock. "Every step of the way."

The older trainer knew what she meant, and nodded his appreciation as his throat burned. Ash slowly reached out to the orbs, feeling an old sense of power he had not felt since that day on Shamouti Island. As his hands closed around them, they lit up in their respective colors. A deep light buried within the center of the Treasures themselves. The group, aside from Misty and Melodu since they'd seen it once before, awed at the sight.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Ash stated as his voice caught in his throat. He turned to Brock, feeling the deep sadness within one of his longest friends. "I know the sacrifices you guys had to make...I'm sorry."

Brock's heart lurched. Did Ash know about Delila? There was no way...

"Ok, so seriously," Iris cut in once again. "What's our plan?"

With a glance around to every pair of eyes staring at him, Ash let out a long sigh and said, "Man this is going to be a long story..."

"Tell us on the way," Lorelei said, shooting Dawn a death glare before speaking to their pilots. "Take us up, and radio the others to follow us. Ash can give us a heading, seeing as we no longer need to travel to Sinnoh."

Mew chirped happily above them as if to say ' _You're welcome_!'

"Hey Ash," Brock interrupted, taking a glance between the four Mew teleported. "Where's Pikachu?"

He froze, an image of his smiling little mouse flickering in his mind. The lack of a reply was answer enough for Brock and the others, whose expressions darkened sadly.

"He was the bravest Pokemon I've ever met Ash," Gary broke in. "I had a feeling something happened when he wasn't with you in the ruins. He touched all of our lives in many different ways. I'm sorry buddy."

Ash swallowed, keeping his eyes on the floor as he said, "He died heroically."

"Without him I wouldn't be standing here," Dawn added, giving Ash a nod as he looked up to her.

The helicopter blades spun up, and they lifted into the air.

"We need a heading Ash," Lorelei interjected, although her voice was far softer than normal. "We have to radio the rest of your army."

"The rest?" His brow knit together.

"We have three choppers on our tail now," Iris explained. "But the majority of the League, and the worlds population at that, are in the middle of the ocean. They were sailing behind us."

"Shamouti, I guess," the Chosen One decided. "Since we have the Treasures maybe we can fix the weather first."

"Wait a minute," Dawn mused quizzically, remembering something she had seen what felt like a lifetime ago. "Ash I think we need to go back to the Dominion Temple in the Sinnoh Mountains."

Everyone turned to her curiously, so she added, "Do you remember Jerome Junder and that battle the Darkin showed-"

She stopped mid sentence. The Darkin! Lance! She'd gotten so worked up about Lorelei she completely skimmed over the most important part of her quarrel with the Ice Master!

"Lance!" She shouted. "He's not here! He said he'd be here!"

Realizing the same thing, Ash and Misty shared a quick worried glance as Lorelei stepped forward, "When did he say this?"

"Right after we got into contact with you guys back in Canalave City," Ash remembered. "Nearly...three or four months ago."

Lorelei's face hardened, and her mouth thinned. Shaken but retaining her Elite composure, she said, "Then we have to assume he's d-...dead."

"But he could just be late-" Dawn started to argue, but Lorelei cut her off, "I believe I know him better! Lance doesn't miss his own deadlines. If he said he'd be here, he would have. We must assume the worst..."

Dawn's worry turned to anger as she stared up at the taller woman. Sensing another quarrel, Ash touched Dawn's shoulder, "He's just fine. I know it"

Turning her eyes to Ash's, the Bluenette's anger faded back into worry and she gave him one small nod.

"I know tensions are high, and everyone here has questions and concerns," Professor Oak spoke up. "But unfortunately, now is not the time. Dawn, what were you saying about the Temple in Sinnoh?"

Pushing her concern for the lost Dragon Master aside, she took a quick breath and finished her train of thoughts, "The Darkin showed Ash and I...I guess it was a glimpse into the past. We saw Jerome Junder, two others, and Mew making their way into that Temple. There was an altar deep within, and they took Mew and the Darkin there. Misty deduced that's how they pushed the Dominion's at bay so long ago, but she also thinks they were missing something which is why they weren't destroyed."

"The powers of the world," Misty nodded. "Or as we know them, the Shamouti Treasures."

All eyes turned to the three glistening orbs in Ash's hand.

"Alright, hold up," Gary tapped his palm to the tip of his other hands fingers. "I seriously need to be caught up, because I have absolutely no idea what we're all talking about."

"Yea, what was that bit about powers of the world?" May asked. "I'm with Gary, I think we need to start from the beginning."

"A heading would be nice," Lorelei muttered loud enough to be heard.

Once more, all eyes turned to Ash, and he could feel the sweat forming on his scalp from the pressure.

"Um, ok. Everyone settle in," he began nervously. "I'm not kidding when I say this will take a while. And I suppose we should head for the Temple in Sinnoh."

And so they shifted course for the Sinnoh Region, the other choppers adjusting their flight paths to trail behind them. Ash started at the very beginning for Gary's sake, starting with the Dominion's arrival at the wedding. As he talked Gary was unnaturally quite, so were the others as a matter of fact. It was rare that someone would make a sound, dare they miss a detail of Ash's story.

This did not mean they didn't react as he spoke. Professor Oak's knuckles cracked at the mention of Red, along with collective shocked faces from nearly everyone else. May cried over Pikachu's demise, and Axew moaned inside its hideout of Iris' hair.

Ash did not leave a single detail out, telling the events of their time in Sinnoh. Dawn and Misty helped fill in the gaps from when he was either unconscious or separated. When he came to Giovanni however, that was the one detail he left out. The others did not need to know what that monster had done to Misty, and as far as Ash was concerned, they never would. He did reveal he killed the Rocket Leader off, but he remained vague as to how.

Gary leaned in to listen more closely as Ash began to reveal all the information he knew of the Pure Hearts, the Darkin, Dominion's, and the Treasures. He connected all the dots for the group, explaining to them how the three pure hearts carry the souls of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. The three out of four Mew created by Arceus before the God had war waged on him by the Dominion's. He explained the vision of Jerome Junder to the best of his ability, and that the Elemental Treasures were the keys that Misty assumed were missing to remove the Dominion's permanently.

When he reached the part with the Vitan, the reactions were as he expected, but very different at the same time. May teared up when she learned her father was dead, and gave a small sad sound, burying her face into Cameron's shoulder. Brock's jawline tightened, and he would not meet anyone's eyes when Delila was mentioned. Looking around at all of their distressed faces, Ash had only two words, "I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing Ash," it was Iris. "I know no one here is angry with you."

"Yea," May sniffled, lifting her head off Cameron. "You had to pass on the chance to have your mother or Pikachu back-"

"I'm sorry for that," Gary interrupted her. "Really I am Ash."

Swallowing hard, he cast Brock a look, and found the older trainer looking back. He nodded to show Ash he agreed, and some of the heavy guilt in Ash's heart vanished. With a long intake of breath, he continued with the story.

As Ash talked, Nurse Joy did what she could to clean the yellow blood from the four, and tend to their wounds. Dawn had a fairly deep gash on her head she wasn't even aware of. Ash was pretty banged up himself, but nothing too serious, just more cuts and bruises than the Nurse could count. Misty by far had the least amount of body damage, aside from Gary. Probably because the others insisted she stay back most of their trip across Sinnoh, to keep the baby from being harmed.

The red head took most of the time to reflect on her latest loss...Politoed. How many more friends would be taken before this was all over? Faces surrounded her, full of emotions ranging from sadness and anger. Which one of these people, or their Pokemon, would be next? Would she have to watch it? Would there be anyway she could stop the inevitable?

Once Ash was done with the entire adventure, he swallowed a few times to ride the dryness in his throat. The group was in awe at how much knowledge Ash, Misty, and Dawn had found, considering back when all of the chaos started they knew only of the Temple.

"So," Gary leaned back against his seat beside his grandfather. "The Vitan granted you the ability to revive one Soul. And because Dawn, You, and I are these supposed pure hearts, you chose me. And now we have to wield the powers of the world to rid the universe of Darkness. And you think Darkness is an actual being."

Ash nodded to confirm Gary had successfully understood the important points of his story.

"So we'll have to deal with something worse than the Dominion's?" Cameron asked, a bit of hope in his voice that Ash would shake his head, but that did not happen.

"I hope not, but I'd bet we will," the raven haired man responded grimly.

Gary leaned forward, "Let me see the treasures."

Unexpecting the sudden request, Ash pulled them closer to him by reaction, "Why?"

"We're supposed to wield them, so just let me take a look for a second, yeesh," Gary half mocked, rolling his eyes just to annoy his childhood friend.

Muttering something only he could hear under his breath, Ash extended his hands and let the three softly glowing spheres fall into Gary's waiting palms. Unknowingly, everyone in the chopper held their breath. As they left Ash's fingertips the small glow inside of them vanished, but once the Fire Treasure touched Gary's skin, it relit itself with the soft red light.

A shocking silence rang through the group for a fleeting moment before Misty spoke, "I thought Lugia told us their power would only unlock in your hands?"

She turned her head to Ash, seeing the same puzzled face on him she knew she was wearing.

"It did," he agreed. "But Arceus told me I needed to resurrect the Soul of Fire, and that's the Fire Treasure, so I guess there really is something to all this Pure Heart stuff."

"I kinda feel weird," Gary said. "Like something just sparked deep down in my chest."

To help his point he pointed right in the center of his pecks. Tapping his chest twice.

"Hand the other two to Dawn," Professor Oak suggested. "I have a feeling we'll see something of the same thing."

Nodding once, Gary held out the Ice and Lightning orbs, but Dawn was hesitant to take them. "Oh, um no thanks. I haven't had very good luck with artifacts lately."

"It'll be ok Dawn," Misty said gently. "We're all here for you."

The Bluenette looked around the group, starting with Misty. Each one nodded that they were with her and she didn't need to worry. With a gulp, she reached out and took the blue and yellow orbs from Gary. Almost instantly the Ice Treasure came to life with its flickering glow. She felt the same sensation Gary had described in her chest. Like a part of herself had just unlocked.

"So that makes Ash the Soul of Lightning," Gary quipped. "Fitting I suppose."

Letting out a breath that nothing crazy happened, Dawn handed the Lightning Treasure back to Ash, and naturally it lit back up upon entering his palm.

"So, why does only one glow like that for Gary and Dawn, but all of them glow for Ash?" May wondered, giving the Professor a glance to see if he had the answer.

But it was Melody who replied, "Oh Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea...I guess it's the same principal with all this pure heart stuff. The purest heart can rid Darkness from the universes soul, using all the keys."

"The Treasures, Mew, and the Darkin," Professor Oak nodded. "I believe we're onto it."

"Ok, well if Ashy is the only one who can rid the universe of Darkness, then what's the point of three pure hearts?" Gary asked, pointing his finger forward to show the flaw in Melody's logic. "There has to be a reason these things light up for Dawn and I."

He gestured the Fire Treasure forward, and the event that happened next sent Melody ducking for cover on the floor. At the end of his gesture, fire erupted from the orb and his hand, spiraling towards the Shamouti native. The tips of her hair singed away as the flames licked at her back, and then it was over, leaving the residue of burning hair in their nostrils.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She shouted in shock and anger as she beat the ends of her hair to extinguish the embers.

"SORRY!" Gary yelled back. "So sorry! How the fuck-what the Hell-HOW DID I DO THAT?!"

No one responded. No one had an answer. Gary Oak...just shot...flames...from his hand...

"Ash?" Gary pressed. "Seriously, what the Hell? That was freakin awesome, but WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ash's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water, before he suddenly blurted out, "You mean I could have used Fire to help me back on Shamouti?! Why wasn't I told that Melody!"

"I didn't know they could that," she snapped loudly.

"Guys!" Brock interjected himself, gaining the attenion, and then pointed to the two twitching bundles of blankets by Nurse Joy. "Can we tone back the shouting?"

Ash nodded to show he understood and then rounded on Gary in a much quieter tune, "How did you do that? Show me!"

"I don't know!" He replied. "I guess just give it a try?"

Dawn glanced down at the blue sphere in her hand, and made a face like she was concentrating hard. Sure enough something happened. Ice, similar to a Blizzard attack, shot from the sphere. Rocketing directly towards Iris and Cilan. They yelped and dove out of the way, landing in Cameron and May's lap.

"Sorry!" The Bluenette apologized swiftly.

Ash stuck his hand out, brandishing the yellow sphere before him, but Lorelei pushed his arm back down. "If you zap the wrong thing we could lose power."

"Yea let's not plummet to our death," Cilan groaned as he pushed himself off Cameron.

Realizing they had a point, Ash pocketed the Lightning Treasure and folded his arms with a grumble.

"I guess this means we're supposed to be back up for the oh so Chosen One," Gary mused, turning the Fire Treasure to see all sides. "Up until he needs all the keys."

"Guess that works for me," Dawn said, placing the Ice sphere inside a pocket in Lance's cloak.

"Mewmewmew!" Came from above them all happily, and the pink Pokemon did a midair summersault.

"Master Lorelei," one of the chopper pilots called back to them. "The fleet has radioed in. They'll be reaching the nearest port to the Temple within the next two hours."

"How long after that until they meet us there?" She asked.

"Estimated time is another hour and a half if they unload quickly and drive as fast as they can."

"Tell them I expect that to be a hour."

"Yes ma'am!"

Quickly Gary did some math in his head, "Wait, you're saying this main army of yours is going to get than an hour _after_ us?"

"It's the best we can do on such short notice," Iris defended with a huff.

"Let's hope we won't need them for that hour then," Gary muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And if we do and their not there, put your new found fire skills to use," she retorted.

"With great pleasure!" He grinned wildly, pocketing the Fire orb and giving it a quick pat.

"I fear you three will have to put those Treasures to use," Professor Oak chimed in. "Without Mew's MasterBall to hide it from the Dominion's, I presume their not far behind us."

"And I imagine they'll be back in much greater numbers," Cilan added.

"We'll kick their butts," Cameron punched his palm. "It's been rough, but I think we've all done pretty damn well so far!"

"I don't know about that," Brock said quietly. "We've all lost so much..."

Cameron opened his mouth to say something, but it was Lorelei who spoke first, "Yes, all of us have. Friends, family. But Cameron has a point. The road has been long and difficult, but all of you have done extraordinary so far. In all honesty, I'm amazed any of us are still here to fight."

Ash nodded, she was right, but only because he'd had something to fight for the entire time. Misty. A life with her after all this was over. A life to build by her side. A life he so desperately wanted to see. His hand found hers and he interlocked their fingers. She gave his hand a squeeze, indicating to him she was on the same train of thought.

"We'll kick their ass," he said aloud, confidently, determinedly. Gaining a nod from the circle of his friends.

"I hate to be the one to point this out," Misty started offhandedly, realizing something. "But according to all the information we know, we're going to need the Darkin. We don't know if Lance ever retrieved it, or where he even is."

Once more, Dawn's fingers went to the clasp around her neck and her face grew worried.

"So we find him?" Melody suggested.

Professor Oak shook his head, "There is no time to search world, or even Sinnoh for that matter. When I say our time is up, I mean our end is right around the corner."

"So what do we do then?" May asked, turning her head to the others, searching their expressions for a solution.

"I'll send out an urgent message on the League's emergency channel, top priority coding," Lorelei told them. "If Lance is still alive, you can bet your asses he's listening into that frequency somehow."

"And if he's not?" Cameron was the only one brave enough to ask.

"We fight anyway," Ash told him, and the others at large. "Hopefully Lance will receive our location and arrive with the Darkin, but if not...then we take out as many of these evil sons of bitches that we can."

"Sounds like my kind of plan," Gary smirked, leaning back into his seat. "So let's get to that Temple as swiftly as we can!"

* * *

Swiftly was what he said, but the time went by much faster than he, or anyone else anticipated. Two hours...two long dreadful hours sped by like a race car. Much sooner than Ash would have like, he was staring out the window and seeing all to familiar scenery. The very mountain where Pikachu lost his life...the Temple far below them sitting next to the cliff wall of the mountain, surrounded by bunches of trees.

"Land roughly a mile away," Lorelei told the pilots. "Let's not put our choppers within any line of fire."

"Yes ma'am."

They lowered faster than any of them would've like too. They say time slows down when your adrenaline kicks in. Too many times on this journey had time proven otherwise to Ash. Things only ever sped up.

The chopper landed with a dull thump a mile down the mountain slope, positioned amongst a small patch of trees. Through the cockpit window Ash could see the Temple's top up the path.

Lorelei slid open the side door and motioned for all of them to file out, and they all did save for Nurse Joy, Brock, and his babies. Gary looked at him curiously, but the elder man simply said, "I'm done. I can't follow you into this fight. I have to look out for these two."

He motioned to the two little ones, "I can't go up the mountain, I'm sorry guys."

"It's ok Brock," Ash nodded in understanding. "You won't be alone down here. Misty is staying too."

Hearing his words, the redhead snapped, "I'm what?! Listen hear Ash Ketchum-"

He cut her off, "No! You listen here Misty!"

His voice was so stern, so concerned, so...scared, that for probably the first time Ash ever told Misty to listen, she did. Going silent and staring him straight in the eye with the same concerned look he was giving her. Everyone who knew Misty, and her attitude well, had their jaws hit the ground.

"I know that you're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met, but I would never be able to live with myself if I let you go up there with me," he started. "Not that I don't want you fighting by my side. I do, desperately more than anything. You give me so much strength when I need it, you always have. But this time, I can't allow that. I have to find the same strength in knowing that you, and our baby, will be safe."

As he spoke, Misty took in his words. Feeling them, letting them sink deep within her, and up until that last bit, she had a counter argument. Our baby...something about that phrase crashed into her like a freight train, and as he looked at her with tears of worry forming in his eyes, she understood why. That was the first time, ever, that he said 'our baby'. It was always 'the baby'. For the first time, even though he had told her the baby would be his, she could see he was truly feeling it.

"Ash-" she choked, feeling her eyes fill up with tears, and she collapsed into his chest. His strong arms closed around her, pulling her close. Pulling her tight. He was dirty, grimy, and seriously needed a shower, but faintly she could smell his scent. A smell that would always bring comfort to her, and as she sobbed into his chest, she told herself over and over that she had to stay behind. He wouldn't be able to fight to his fullest if he was constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure she was alright.

"Ok," she sniffed. "I'll stay..."

She leaned off his chest to look up at him, placing her hands against his chest, "But I swear to God Ash Ketchum, you better come back to me. Or I'll kick your ass so hard even Gary will feel it."

"Hey," Gary gasped.

"No matter how bad things get," Misty continued. "If Lance doesn't arrive with the Darkin, if all hope seems lost, if the Darkness is standing an inch in front of you. Win. You win and walk back down that mountain to me. Understood?"

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Ash did, trickling down his dirty cheeks and leaving a trail behind. "Understood Mist."

"Good!" And she gripped his tattered shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Not just any kiss mind you, a deep kiss. Like it was the first, and last time she would ever do so again. The fact they were surrounded by a group didn't cross the couples mind, not until Misty pulled away and Gary turned to May and Cameron saying, "Shouldn't you kiss Cameron like that now too?"

Both Misty and May blushed furiously, rounded on Gary, and whacked him a few times. "Heyheyhey! I was just kidding! Maybe Iris should kiss me like that instead?"

The dark haired Unovan joined in the smacking, and when the three girls gave him one last good hit for effect, the other three choppers touched down. Their doors flew open, and groups roughly the same size as theirs piled out. They were clad in the dark body armor, brandishing rifles in their arms and PokeBall's clipped to their belts. Helmets hid their faces behind darkened visors, but a few removed the headpieces to see their commander better. Lorelei waved a signal for them to line up, and they obeyed. Even Melody, Cilan, and Iris. Guess they had grown used to the military style life over the past few months.

Gary looked the armed League forces over, and then glanced to himself and the others not clad in Swat gear. "What, no body gear for us six?"

"Sorry," Cilan apologized. "We didn't realize we'd have you guys. The spare gear is with the fleet."

"Listen up," Lorelei spoke loudly, in her usual icy one. "The situation at the moment is grim. These last few moments will depend on chance, and chance alone."

She glanced back to Ash, then proceeded to address the League troops, "Our top priority for the forthcoming fight is to protect these three hear at all costs."

She gestured behind her to Ash, Dawn, and Gary, "For as long as we can. We have to give chance the time it needs to be in their favor, and should that not come to pass, then fight till the very end."

A murmur broke through the troops, but Iris yelled up, "This is the exact moment we've been preparing for. If we don't give this our all, then the Dominion's have as good as won. Chance or not, we'll take them down ourselves if it comes to it. I know I'll fight by Ash's side till the end-"

She cast him a glance, a smile, and a nod, "Who's with me?"

The troops shouted a salute and slapped their rifles in unison.

"I suppose Dawn and I don't have a choice," Gary whispered just loud enough for Ash to hear, but Misty overheard. She whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"This is it then," Lorelei continued. "Let's make the League proud!"

And with that, she began to lead the march up the slope and towards the Temple. Iris and Cilan fell in step beside her while the troops footsteps squished in the damp dirt. Overhead thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Cameron took May's hand, then she let out a breath, and with a determined nod to Ash they fell in line behind the troops.

"Great, now I'm kind of pumped for this," Gary joked. "That's a bad thing right?"

"Don't try to diffuse this with your humor Mafioso," Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's just do this!"

"Mafioso?" Gary mused, scratching his chin as he fell in step beside her. "I like it! That's my new nickname right?"

"I could just stick with smart ass," she grinned devilishly.

"Smart ass is fitting indeed," Professor Oak chimed in with a chuckle.

"You're supposed to be on my side gramps!"

"Mew!" The Legendary squeaked and flew after the Oak's, swerving circles above their heads.

Melody quickly gave Brock a hug, and told him to take care of the babies before she ran to catch up with the others. Turning towards his longtime friend, he found the raven haired mans hand held out. Ash gave a confident smile, and a nod, prompting Brock to do the same. They clasped hands, and said simultaneously, "Good luck."

Letting Brock's hand slide from his own, his dark brown eyes locked onto sparkling aquamarine ones. They were watery, and filled with so much concern. For him, for her friends, for the fate of their world.

She fought though the sadness, the worry, the anxiety, the anguish of being unable to play a role by his side, and smiled. A single tear trickled down her cheek as her hand slowly rose to rest against his face. Gently pressing against his skin.

"I love you." It was barely more than a whisper, her lips seemingly didn't part. So soft it was almost unheard, but it was.

Touching her hand against his cheek, he smiled back and said, "I love you too."

Then he was running after the others, unable to look back, unable to say another word. For if he did, he was terrified he would not be able to continue. To face their enemy head on. Misty was his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. Finding the balance between the two had been a journey of its own, and should he die today...well, he was the proudest man in the world to have been able to be by her side for so many years, and to be her love in those last moments.

She watched him catch up to Gary, shaking his head to help him focus. The longtime friend hit him playfully and said something she could not hear, but she did see her love smile, and that was enough to mean he was in good hands.

"I hope they can do it," Brock said behind her.

"They can," she affirmed. "But it truly is all down to Lance now. I just hope he gets Lorelei's message."

* * *

It wasn't a long trek up the mountain slope, but it was nerve wracking. Knowing the Dominion's could track Mew, and having the Legendary floating just inches above their heads was daunting. Rifle barrels aimed high, keeping watch in all directions. Ready to spring into action if something should happen. Dozens of hands rested against PokeBall's, fingers nervously tapping against the release buttons. The air was still, and the sounds at a minimum. Aside from their boots against dirt, thunder was certainly the loudest of all. Of course, everyone in the world was getting used to the booming of thunder at this point.

Step by step they marched closer to the Temple, the remnants of the research camp coming into view. Tiretracks from the fleeing jeeps were still dug deep into the Earth, the tents were flattened but torn and tattered, long rotted carcasses of people and Pokemon lay scattered here and there. Some half buried into the ground, others slumped against each other. Skeletons is all they were, but Ash could identify some of the Pokemon; A Charmeloeon, an evolution of Eevee, a Hawlucha.

Behind the remains of the camp stood the Temple, slightly hidden behind the patch of trees. Looming before them like a deathly beacon. Dawn shivered at its sight, hearing the mutant Sandshrew cries in her mind, and feeling the darkness of the Darkin around her.

"EYES UP!" A League official shouted, causing the battalion to spot an incoming object. Rocketing towards them with a trail of fire and smoke behind it.

"RPG!"

"MOVE!"

They scattered, Ash following Gary as he shouted for his Grandpa to run. The rocket crashed into where the center of the force had once been, and exploded upon impact. Blasting dirt and grass into the air wildly, peppering the troops with clumps of Earth.

"STAY ALERT!" Lorelei bellowed. "FIND THE-"

"WEAPONS DOWN!" Spotlights from all sides blinded them, turning on one by one in a wide circle around them. The voice came through a megaphone, so loud and angry it was a distorted mess, but the message was clear. "OR WE OPEN FIRE!"

None of the troops lowered their rifles, and even a few raised PokeBall's high. The spots in Ash's eyes began to fade enough for him to see May, blinking rapidly to help rid herself of the temporary blindness faster.

"LAST CHANCE!" The megaphone voice shouted. "LOWER THE WEAPONS AND LET'S CHAT!"

"Stand down, but remain on guard," Iris told them, and they obeyed. Lowering their barrels to waist height.

"Smart choice."

The haze in Ash's eyes vanished, and he could see the people behind the lights. Team Rocket, in trucks with various types of guns and Pokemon pointed their direction. Fingers teasing their triggers.

"Now might be a good time for some Groudon action," Gary whispered to Cameron.

"If only I still had him," he answered back.

"What? How do you lose a fifty foot tall behemoth like that?!"

"I didn't lose him, I kinda lost the MasterBall to Team Rocket."

A figure was walking towards them, positioned directly in front of one of the spotlights. Ash had to squint to see, but there was no mistaking the jet black hair, silver eyes, and muscular frame of Matilda.

She was coming towards them alone, wielding only the megaphone, a pistol, and a sick smile. Was she that confident? That arrogant? That prideful?...or that stupid. No way was she going to walk away from this, not this time. May seemed to agree, because Ash heard the primal growl emitting from her chest.

The Rocket Leader stopped a few paces from them, closest to Ash, May, and Cameron. Gary shifted behind them, clearing his throat and saying, "You look good for someone who had a hundred feet of rock dropped on her."

"Not to bad yourself for a dead man," she snapped back.

"Touché."

"How are you still alive," May spat suddenly. "That base exploded."

"Fast thinking and ingenuity, brat," the silver eyed woman seethed back. "But let's just cut to the chase shall we."

She turned her eyes off May and scanned over every person before her once, then said, "I am offering to leave you to your war with those creatures, and spare your lives here and now. On one condition only."

Those silver eyes fell back on May, "I want her and her boyfriend."

Gary snorted behind Ash, "geeze May, what did you guys do to piss her off?"

"You know very well that we are not going to hand them over to you," Lorelei said strongly.

"That's a shame," Matilda sighed. "Because if you do not, my men will open fire, and kill every last one of you. I'm through with games, and my patience is gone. You can keep the Mew, keep your lives, and fight those Dominion's. But only if I get them."

She gestured unnecessarily to the two in question, and Cameron took a step closer to May, with an angry scowl at Matilda.

"I'll humor you for a second," Gary spoke directly to the Rocket Leader.

"Gary!" May shot to him bewildered, but he ignored her and continued, "If you can convince me with a legit enough reason, then they're all yours. So tell me, why do you want them? Of all of us, why them?"

"It's a matter of pride boy," she glared, non blinking as she stared him down. "My men must see I will not be made a fool of. Surely you can understand that?"

Gary made a 'hm' sound and turned to May with a smirk, "Wasn't good enough."

Then, in the blink of an eye, his hand thrust into his pocket and brandished out the Fire Treasure. Flames exploded from his hand, spiraling towards the Rocket Leader. She yelped in surprise and hit dirt, feeling the flames lick her back.

"OPEN FIRE!" She roared wildly.

Thinking the Rocket's would obey, the League troops raised their rifles to fire back, but Gary bellowed, "WAIT!"

They hesitated, thinking a rainstorm of lead was coming, but it never did. The Rockets never fired.

"That's what I thought," he smirked.

Matilda raised her head slowly, her dirt covered face glancing to her force with a dumbfound expression.

"Ok, I'll bite," Iris said wondrously. "What gives?"

"Look at them, behind the lights," he told her. She did, along with everyone else. Ash blinked once to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The Rockets were hesitant, fingers trembling over the trigger. "The world has gone to shit, and they've realized it. This woman can't command them anymore. She's lost her control over them, thanks to May and Cameron. Whatever they did."

"So they aren't going to kill us?" Melody asked carefully.

"I didn't say that," Gary said flatly. He turned to Ash, with the most serious expression the raven haired man had ever seen, and said, "You're up. Convince them to abandon her and join us."

"I'm sorry what?" Ash exclaimed curiously. "You want me to what?"

"You have this gift of bringing people together for a cause," he told his friend. "I don't know how you do it, but I've never seen anything like it. The people around you are somehow drawn to you, they want to help you. So talk to them, show them a better way than following around filth like her."

He motioned back to Matilda, who was still lying in the dirt. Speechless, shocked to the core that her Team Rocket hadn't obeyed her command.

Looking into Gary's dark, confident eyes, Ash gulped. He could feel the stares from the League forces and his friends on his back. Dammit Gary...he had to say something now. Thanks buddy...

Looking to ground, Ash spotted the megaphone at his feet. Matilda must've thrown it as she dove to safety. With another gulp, he picked it up, and brought it to his lips. "Uh, hello. Have you all had a good evening?"

His friends face palmed, but Professor Oak smiled. He opened his mouth to speak again, but something occurred to him. He wasn't sure why it was now, or what even caused the thought, but it swirled around in his head like a tidal wave. It was the eleventh hour, the final moment before everything would come to an end. It was a feeling, a sense deep down that was speaking to him. Telling him that within this final moment, he had to give his friends, the League, and even Team Rocket, the courage they needed.

"I know we haven't always been on the same side," he started, this time much more confidently. "We haven't always seen eye to eye, but today, right now. We have to. We need to. We have so much that seperates us. And not just Team Rocket, or the League, or training Pokemon. All of us have a story, a life, a place in this world. And that is where we are all the same. All of us live in this life, and we are all connected through that miracle. Each and every one of us have friends, family, Pokemon. People we love, and memories we treasure. Moments in time that defined who we are, and what we chose to fight for. The Dominion's threaten to destroy all that we know, all that we love, while we SIT here and battle each other. While we tear into each other's throats, they pick off the remains and move one step closer to annihilating the very life we all share. The very story we are all a part of. Team Rocket, League, Pokemon, Kantoan, Sinnohan, Johtan...we may have these traits that define us uniquely and individually, but ALL of us are connected by one thing. This world, OUR WORLD! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF IM GOING TO LET THOSE EVIL CREATURES TAKE IT FROM US! Wether or not you fight by my side, I will meet them head on until the very end. THIS IS OUR WORLD! OUR WAY OF LIVING! So let's put aside our difference, put aside all the bad between us individually, and FIGHT side by side for the ONE thing we all share...love."

He let his arm fall loosely by his side, the megaphone dangling from his fingertips.

"Not bad, a little long winded, but-oof!" Dawn nudged Gary in his rib. "I-couldn't have said it better myself."

Ash didn't turn to his friends, didn't sway from his stance. He stared straight ahead, sweat forming on his brow as he saw the debate on each Rocket members face. And just when he was about to try again, the lights shut off, and the hundred guns pointed at him lowered. Team Rocket had joined them!

"NO!" Matilda roared in fury, her throat ripping with rage. She flew to her feet, pistol swinging to face Ash. League and Rocket rifles alike aimed to shoot her down, but May was faster. She lurched forward, gripping Matilda's forearms vice tight and twisted the pistol. Pushing it against the former Rocket Leader's own chest as she pulled the trigger thrice. Those silver eyes widened in shock as she inhaled sharply from the sudden pain. When the echoes of the shots vanished, all was silent, not a single person releasing their breath. May leaned close to her ear, whispering, "That was for Blaziken you Bitch."

Then she let go of the silver eyed woman, and Matilda's body collapsed to the ground. Realizing she was breathing hard, May swallowed once to help alleviate some of her rage.

"Holy shit," Cameron awed. "I'm in love with a badass."

"Pretty sure I am now too," Gary added.

The brunette turned to face her friends, and was met with a mix of different stares. Some were curious, others were amazed. Mew had stopped circling, floating perfectly still. Staring at May with unblinking blue eyes. Then something she was not expecting happened, the ring of surrounding Rocket's cheered...but it didn't last...

The sound of death, the cry of battle, the shrieks of metal echoed across the mountainside. Bouncing from cliff to cliff, growing closer with each passing second.

"FORM UP!" Lorelei shouted. "REMEMBER OUR GOAL! PROTECT THE PURE HEARTS AT ALL COSTS!"

Rifles swung high, PokeBall's burst open, revealing all different kinds of Pokemon. Sneasel's, Apibom's, Raichu's, Aggron's, Kingler's, Pignite's. All, people and Pokemon, ready to fight. The Team Rocket forces jumped from their vehicles, racing to form ranks with the League troops. Releasing their Pokemon and readying their guns. One higher ranking Grunt spoke to Lorelei, "We will follow your orders!"

"No one is to fire until I give the command!" She told everyone at large, and a collective ring of 'ma'am' followed.

"Here we go," Cameron said lowly, his eyes locked onto something behind Ash. The black haired man turned, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. He thought he knew the meaning of an assload of Dominion's...he was wrong. Dark skinned creature sped their direction, soaring over the forest at the foot of the mountain. Beelining straight for the Temple. Hundreds upon hundred pairs of yellow eyes glared straight into Ash's soul, sending a chill down his spine. At the forefront of the massive swarm of evil things was a single pair of green eyes, filled with victorious joy.

"Ash..." It was Iris, and her voice was low, but high. Coated in fear.

He did a quick glance to her, and to everyone around him. All sharing the exact same expression. Petrified terror.

"We just have to hold out until the rest of the League forces arrive," Ash said loudly, surprising even himself with the amount of confidence in his tone. "Isn't that right Iris?"

"Y-Yea!" She shouted. "We can do it!"

A battle cry of shouts followed her, causing her to jump from the sudden noise. The sky lit up with a crack of lightning, and thunder roared down on them.

"I suppose the three of us need to stick together," Gary said in Ash's ear. "Wouldn't want one of us to die and ruin the whole thing right?"

"Says the one who died," Dawn cracked his way with a smug grin.

"Harsh Blue, harsh."

"He's right though," Ash agreed. "We can't take chances. Watch each other's back...lets pray Lance is coming."

"I do..." The Bluenette whispered, and Gary grasped her shoulder firmly with an assuring nod. Mew floated down behind Ash's back, glaring at the fast approaching Dominion's.

"TAKE AIM!" Lorelei shouted and a hundred clicks deafened his ears. The Dominion's reached the very cliff where Pikachu fell, halting from a wave by the their green eyed leader. They surveyed the scene below them, yellow eyes glowing hungrily.

Then the green eyed one screeched loudly, but it was cut off by a roar from the mountain top. All eyes, Dominion and Earth being alike, turned to the sound. Ash's heart, and everyone's for that matter, jolted with excitement and awe. Breaking through the storm clouds were the Legendary Pokemon. Led by Lugia and the two remaining Legendary Birds.

Palkia, Rayquaza, Celebi, Ho-Oh, Deoxys, Zekrom. All of them! From every region! The ones unable to fly like the Legendary Dogs, or Kyogre and Groudon, were being transported by others big enough to carry them or with psychic abilities.

Gary elbow bumped Cameron and nodded to them, "Found your Groudon."

"Hey thanks."

"You are not alone in this fight Chosen One," Lugia's voice rang down. "The Legendaries are behind you."

The ones unable to fly were put down beside the armed group of humans. Most of them quaking the ground with a massive boom, like Groudon. It spotted its trainer and let out a roar his direction. Cameron waved up to his Pokemon, giving it a thumbs up.

With much more confidence, and a crooked grin to match, Ash turned back to the Dominion's, "This will be your only chance! Leave now, let the universe be and everyone can live!"

Fuming upon seeing the Legendary Pokemon, the green eyed Dominion snarled and roared, "LIGHT CANNOT LIVE WHILE DARKNESS IS SUPREME!"

And with an ear bleeding shriek, it and the other Dominion's charged forward. Surging their lighting, and snarling viciously.

"NOW LORELEI!" Iris bellowed, and the Ice Master shouted, "FIRE!"

The Legendaries roared and charged their own attacks as the barrage of gunfire exploded skyward. Gary and Dawn shouted as they brandished their Treasures forward and blasted a mixture of fire and ice. Gripping the Lightning Treasure, Ash joined them in shouting. Feeling the electricity surge from the sphere in his palm as the storm above let rain begin to fall.

* * *

 **Oh boy! For those who are concerned Misty won't have a part in the finale, don't worry! It will be small, but she had a role. I wanted her to be part of the final fight, but it's just not plausible. I mean she is 5-6 months pregnant right now.**

 **This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write, but SO much fun! Having all the story elements I've introduced brought together, and trying to tie them all up was trying. I really hope I didn't miss anything :p**

 **I tell you what though, I'm enjoying Gary being back! Can't ya tell? Haha**

 **Anyways, the finale is up next, so stay tuned and anticipated for that! We coming to the end, the end of the journey! See what I did there? Lol**

 **Let me know what y'all think! See ya next time!**


	23. Malum Exortus P1

**Here we are! At last, the finale to the entire Trilogy. Well, part 1 of 3 anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _August 27_ 5:21 p.m.

Just outside of Sinnoh

"Ma'am, there's something broadcasting on the League's emergency channel. Top priority coded."

"You think it's for us?" A woman in her early twenties turned from the oversized window staring out to the approaching landmass. She had honey blonde hair, soft caring blue eyes, and a kind face. She faced a gentleman older than herself, who had spiky blonde hair and a fierce expression. He was standing at the wheel of their ship, navigating the seas carefully.

"Radar is picking up very few life signs on land," a lemon blonde haired man with glasses on the far side of the room spoke up. "Might want to check on that message before we dock."

"Give it a play then Lieutenant," the honey blonde nodded. Surge nodded and twiddled with his controls for a moment. Then the speakers inside the cockpit came to life.

"This is an urgent broadcast for Lance Silver," it was Lorelei's voice. "Lance...if you're listening, if you're still alive. We have Ash and his friends."

The lemon haired man looked up from his radar, and the honey blonde froze in place.

"They are fine, but need your help. We all do. The Temple, if you've retrieved the Darkin, just hurry to the Dominion Temple...Lance...please still be alive. We are out of time."

The message started over, and Surge switched it off. "Not directly for us, but it tells me we need to pick up the pace. Clemont! Radio the fleet and tell them to triple our time."

"Yes sir!" The lemon haired man nodded, and swung his chair around. Picking up a large pair of headphones and a mic.

"Serena," Surge continued. "Check on our troops. Make sure they are battle ready and prepared to move out as soon as we're docked"

"Aye aye," the honey blonde saluted him and quickly stepped out of the cockpit. Sea air bristled her hair across her face as she closed the door behind her, stepping outside onto the bow of the ship. The salt in the air stung at her nostrils, but had a refreshing quality to it, like it was carrying the best news she could of heard.

Ash was alive.

Months of helping Iris prepare this army for him, and to not even know if the man they were all about to follow into battle was even alive had been strain full. Though now she could deliver the news to all of them that he was still fighting, and now he needed their help!

She sucked in a large breath of sea air and marched towards the back of the boat, entering a door halfway there and headed down into the bowels of the ship. Down here she could feel every bounce and toss from the waves outside. Not to mention the creaking of metal. That sound had terrified her at first, like this old battleship was about to fall apart, but it never did. Somehow it seemed to hold together.

Quickly she moved down the narrow corridor, minding her head from the low hanging pipes on the ceiling. The air around her was cold, and for probably the first time she was glad she was in the League's body armor. The draft would've been miserable in her skirt.

Finally the sounds of people talking came to her ears, and she pushed open a heavy door to reveal a large room filled with armed League troops, Pokemon, guns, boxes of explosives and various types of trucks.

She stood on a catwalk high up at the end of the room, looking down over the preparing troops. Clearing her throat to shout for their attention, she yelled, "Listen up!"

Her voice echoed as the bustling and small talk ceased, causing her to turn a shade of pink. She was never going to get used to this. "We've received some good news! Ash Ketchum is alive."

Quite a few people broke out into cheers. Not all of them did she know their names, but knew they were friends of his.

"We're fast approaching Sinnoh," she continued. "And we'll be leaving as swiftly as we dock, so be ready! Ash and the League need our help immediately!"

There was another cheer, and then the hustle and bustle picked back up. Trucks were loaded and packed with ammunition, turrets were mounted to their roofs, and a few people played rock, paper, scissors to see who got to operate them.

Serena watched the preparations for a minute, then decided she should return to the cockpit. Turning to the door she had entered from, she nearly ran straight into a man standing there. She dug her heels into the metal and stopped an inch from his chest.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't think you'd turn so fast."

Serena took a step back to see the man better. He had dark hair, sharp facial features, glasses, and an untrimmed goatee.

"Shouldn't you be down there getting ready?" She said sharply, her agitation evident.

"I was about to," the man told her. "But I heard you say Ash is alive. Do you know who else?"

"Who else?"

"Anyone he was with? Was a woman named May mentioned at all?"

"Oh, no I only heard Ash's name" she admitted. "Why?"

"She's my sister," he told her. "I haven't heard from her since this all started."

"Oh," she put her hands together as a sad frown formed on her face. "I didn't even know May had a little brother. I'm sorry."

Max shook his head in an attempt to rid his distress, "She's fine. She better be anyway, I have to kick her butt now for not ever mentioning me. Well, thanks anyways."

He moved past her, heading for the walkway down. She watched him go for a moment, then turned to go back up deck with the new thoughts of how many more people on this boat had missing loved ones. Guess none of them could let that affect them, they had a job to do, and they needed to reach their destination quickly!

* * *

 _August 27 6:02 p.m._

 _Sinnoh - Dominion Temple_

How long had it been? Five minutes? Fifteen minutes? Forty-seven minutes? Time was pacing along like a snail, but it was all a blur. So much chaos in however long it had been rendered Ash's time telling ability useless. He was unable to recall exactly how he got to this point, but he could remember how it started. The Dominion's attacked, the combined League and Rocket forces attacked, and the Legendary Pokemon attacked. Hell had officially broken loose.

Within the first few minutes many were dead, but thanks to the aide of the Legendaries, the surviving troops were putting up a decent fight. The majority of the Dominion force was airborn, desperately trying to take the flying Legendaries and regular Pokemon out of the sky. While the smaller portion flew much lower, swiping at person and Pokemon alike, skewering some with their third arm or blasting a poor soul with lightning.

The dark creatures suffered casualties. Rifle bullets squished through skulls, and the League's Pokemon had been trained exceptionally well. Taking out Dominion after Dominion with various moves of all types. Some even combined.

The dead littered the mountain side, pools and streaks of blood. Yellow and red's sapping into the soaked muddy earth, and splattered across body armor like a child painting a wall. Ash had long since lost track of his friends, save for Gary and Dawn, and he hadn't yet dared to release any of his Pokemon.

As he stood in place for a moment, feeling the pelting of the larg raindrops against his skin, hearing the sounds of battle and death, watching as thousands of colors flashed from attacks and gunshots, he was aware of himself for the first time. Truly aware, not that sense you think you get when you have a near death experience, or a loved one perishes. Not that sense when you accomplish a goal, or get recognized for a valiant effort.

You see, it's a terrifying revelation when you think you have it all figured out. When you think life has made itself clear, or your purpose has become known, but then you realize in a moment it's all changed. That it can change again and again on a dime, and not care for your goals, or your worries. Everything is different, and will forever be different, and what might of been the very reason you pushed on has been erased. Replaced by something else. A different sense of purpose.

Life, and time for that matter, will forever have its own agenda.

He stood in the downpour, sinking slowly in the mud as thunder clapped overhead, watching the carnage around him, his sense of purpose and duty reorganizing itself in his mind. Death and destruction was a permanent part of his life now, and if he was going to win, he had to accept that fact.

"ASH!" Gary bellowed behind him, and reacting on our instinct, Ash dove forward into the mud. Something sharp swooshed by, nicking the back of his neck and leaving a light stinging.

"PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GET BACK IN THE GAME!" Gary roared, running up to his now muddy friend and yanking him to his feet. He had a splotch of yellow blood in his hair, running down into his face from the rain. "YOU JUST ABOUT GOT DECAPITATED!"

"Sorry," Ash quickly shot back. "Got distracted."

"Quit daydreaming about Misty and fight dammit," the spiky haired man scolded. Although he actually hadn't been daydreaming about the red head this time, Ash nodded in agreement.

Dawn slid to a stop next to them in the mud, Mew keeping close behind her. "Things aren't looking so good Ash!"

"Doesn't matter," he replied as blue and yellow lightning cracked across the sky. "Keep fighting!"

"Says the one who was in lala land," Gary snorted, raising the Fire Treasure and emitting a stream of flames towards an incoming Dominion. It screeched and swerved to avoid the scorching heat. Four more swooped in, murder glinting in their yellow eyes as they headed straight for the trio. Ash felt the surge of electricity tickle his fingertips as the blast blew out of the yellow orb in his hand. It streaked through the friendly forces and connected between two of the incoming creatures. They howled in pain, but the other two ignored them and continued their advance. Dawn twirled the Ice Treasure as she created her blizzard attack, giving it a spiral spin to entrap the Dominion's. They however, had other ideas. They fell into the rapidly swirling ice, following its current and propelling themselves forward. Gary stepped up, using both hands to hold his orb and create a bigger jet of fire. Not having any other choice, the dark creatures broke out of the ice spiral and disappeared back amongst the chaos.

Mew squeaked happily, but was cut off by a monstrous wave of thunder roaring down from the sky. It quaked the mountain viciously, knocking a few people to their knees. One Rocket soldier tried to regain his footing and screamed in high pitched terror as a Dominion plucked him from the mud and disappeared into the air with him.

The gunfire was deafening as troops raced around in circles, avoiding lightning attacks and rapidly firing back. Groudon's threatening roar boomed as loud as the thunder, the behemoth swatting at the evil things flying around him. Ice and lightning blew over the battlefield from Zapdos and Articuno. Celebi smacked itself into a Dominion's face to gain the creatures attention and lead it around and around, disappearing into a time warp when it would get too close.

Ash, Gary, and Dawn wound up back to back, with Mew being sheltered in their center. The three worked in unison, shooting down any Dominion coming too close, and calling out others trying to swerve around. Once Gary called for them to duck, and used the slick mud to his advantage, turning swiftly on the spot he blew flames in a ring of fire around them. Gaining only a moments rest for the trio. Ash mixed his lightning with Dawn's ice, creating tiny crystals that would detonate upon impact. Leaving behind numerous stinging bruises.

They barely kept their footing as Zekrom flew over them by no more than a foot. Lance's cape swatting against Mew and enciting an agitated squeak from the pink Pokemon. Zekrom stopped and turned straight up so fast a minor sound wave boomed across the battle. The group of Dominion's chasing it were momentarily stunned, but quickly resumed their chase. As the Legendary rose higher, lightning began to strike it from the clouds. Chaining together and covering the Pokemon in a bright blue hue. Turning at a one eighty degree angle, it flapped its wings and launched the built of electricity at its pursuers. They screeched in panic, but were unable to dodge in time. Taking the full power head on, exploding them into four bursts of yellow blood.

The blood mixed with the rain and showered over Cameron and May below. Ash may have lost track of his friends, but none of them had lost track of him. Granted they could see the fire, ice, and lightning from their Treasures.

"Seriously going to need a shower after this," Cameron complained as the yellow drops splattered against his head. "Downpour or no."

"You did anyway, so it's all good," May teased him and received an appalled face from the green eyed man. She smirked and turned her attention back to her Glaceon. "Ice Beam!"

The Ice Eevee evolution did as told and stopped a Dominion cold in its tracks from attacking Cameron's Charizard.

"Nice," he cheered. "Charizard return the favor!"

It roared and Body Slammed a Dominion away from Glaceon, pushing it to the mud and then proceeding to cover it with a Fire Blast.

"Oh yea! We-" May started, but Cameron shouted and tackled her to the mud. Something swooshed by and she heard a jagged rip, followed by a grunt of pain. Her arms had wrapped around his back as they fell, and now something warm was seeping onto her fingers. Opening her eyes despite the mud threatening to enter, her face paled as she saw his shirt hanging loosely off his chest.

A large gash ran down his back, blood oozing heavily from the wound. He winced as the rain drops pelted against it, but forced himself back to his feet. She went with him, maneuvering around his side to see better.

"I'm fine," he told her, even though his voice was shaky. She opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by Glaceon's Ice Beam inches from her face. It stopped a Dominion from slicing her head off, and she jumped as the new ice sculpture landed at their feet. Guess now was not the time to be worried about a severe cut...

"Charizard!" Cameron shouted. "Find the one that got me and take it out!"

His fire type roared in agreement and took off into the air, vanishing amongst the swarms of Dominion's and flying Pokemon. Lugia watched it swerve through two Dominion's and blasted a fiery hot orange beam down upon the creatures before they could pursue. A white flaming wheel of fire spun past the Sea Guardian, exploding into a Dominion trying to skewer itself through Lugia's throat. Ho-oh cawed loudly, then fell in pace with its counterpart, charging another fire wheel. It blew the ring straight down, entrapping a Dominion who had been sneaking up on the Chosen One.

Ash ducked a swipe from a Dominion's third arm, and turned to retaliate, but his foot slipped. He collapsed backwards into the mud, sending his lightning bolt way off course. The creature saw its chance and dove straight down, intent of running the man through with its three arms. Ash tries to grip the sphere tight and stop the thing, but it was no longer in his hand! He must of lost it in the mud!

Two feet from him, the Dominion shrieked in victory, but it turned to agony as the creature crumpled against a sudden pink barrier surrounding Ash. He heard its spine crunch and it went limp, sliding to the mud and lying still. The bubble vanished and Mew appeared in Ash's vision. Blinking twice and then squeaking at him happily. He muttered a thanks and sat up, spotting the yellow orb a foot to his right.

Dawn froze Dominion after Dominion, reacting much faster than she would have ever thought herself possible. It helped that she was forcing herself not to look at the massive amount of dead around her, seeing their blood mix into the wet Earth would surely shatter what resolve she had. The only way out of this was to keep fighting! Keep pushing! HA! Another Dominion down! This was actually a little easy.

Spoken too soon...

Gary yelled in surprise and splashed into the mud beside her, hitting the solid ground beneath the layer of water and knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air while something laughed behind Dawn, and she reluctantly took her eyes off Gary to face the threat. The green eyed Dominion, moving towards her with glee on its face. It was enjoying all this?! How she hated that damn thing...

With an angry shout she tried to freeze it, using the same trick as earlier and creating a spiraling swirl of ice. Gary regained himself and joined in, tunneling the line of fire down the center of her ice vortex. The Dominion hissed and thrusting all three arms forward, spun them once. Catching the impact of the fiery ice blast and deflecting it all directions. It retaliated with a swift strike of green lightning, but the attack was intercepted by a streak of yellow and exploded.

Ash gripped his sphere tight, glaring daggers at the evil son of a bitch. It gazed through the smoke, sneering wildly at the man. With an inward hiss, it spoke, "Pure heart. Good to see you again."

Ash didn't answer, simply stepping through the slosh to join his two friends. The three of them held their Treasures out as a shield, brandishing their small glows. Mew peered over Ash's shoulder cautiously, narrowing its eyes at the Dominion.

"And there is Light," it sneered. "How are you old friend? Happy to be reunited with your brethren's Souls?"

"Mew!" The Legendary squeaked defiantly, flicking its tail once in agitation. Thunder clapped above, and an explosion went off somewhere amongst the battle.

"You really haven't changed Light, you-"

"NOW!" Ash roared, and the trio combined their element attacks. Fire and Ice collided harshly, threatening to overtake the other, but Lightning held them together. Arcing around the blast wave as it rocketed at the green eyed creature. Still mid sentence, it was unable to avoid the attack and took the brunt of it head on. An explosion of red's, blue's, and yellow's enveloped the Dominion, and it emitted an angry shriek from the center. It burst out of the smoke, flying straight at the pure hearts with rage. Claws spread wide and arms thrust forward to skewer them through simultaneously. Mew's eyes flashed and the trio was tossed into air just in time, feeling the swoosh of the thing below them. They splashed back down into the mud with a soft thump, Dawn landing on Ash.

Gary scrambled to his feet, but the Dominion had already turned around and fired a green lightning strike at Mew, nailing it directly. The Legendary cried out in pain and fell to the mud with a squish.

"PROTECT MEW!" Ash shouted, shoving Dawn off him to her feet so he could follow. Gary was the first to react, sending flames at the Dominion. It swung its arm to slice Mew open, but was sent backwards as the fire smashed into its chest. The next few seconds were a blur to Ash. Using its rage, the Dominion moved so fast his eyes could not keep up, but it had to slow down to attack. That was their advantage! The trio worked in unison, defending each other and Mew from having their blood spilled. Dawn shot Ice to block the Dominion from decapitating Gary. Ash intercepted a green lightning strike with his electric bolt. Gary used his heat to keep the Dominion as far back as possible.

The Dominion let out a shrill whistle, if you could call the atrocious metallic sound that. Three more Dominion's swooped from the sky, each targeting a pure heart to attack. Moving to defend themselves left Mew wide open, and the green eyed leader took its chance. With a victorious shriek it flew straight down at Mew, intent on seeing the Pokemon's insides. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw this, and made a choice. He turned his back to the Dominion coming at him and shot the strongest electric bolt he could muster, striking the green eyed son of a bitch in the side and sending it spiraling out of control. It crashed into the muddy Earth hard, sending much of it into the air.

"ASH!" Dawn shouted hysterically, and he quickly turned back to defend himself. In that instance, time slowed. The yellow eyes were much to close, he would never raise his Treasure in time. This was it...

Then something slammed hard into him, and he fell to the mud. There was a rip of flesh, and Dawn screamed once more. Warm liquid coated Ash's back and sent chills up his spine as the cold rain mixed with it. Lightning and thunder cracked across the sky as he looked behind him.

Melody clutched at her throat, pressing hard against the ragged gash across the skin on her neck. Blood seeped and bubbled rapidly between her fingers, flowing down her front and soaking her in the dark substance.

"NO," he shouted as she fell forward, lunging and catching her before she could hit the mud. She fell limp into his arms, all her strength being used to keep pressure on her slit throat. Her eyes were wide with shock, and only a wet gurgle was escaping her lips. A blood bubble formed on the corner of her mouth, and popped as she tried to speak again.

The green eyed Dominion rose from the mud, the stuff washing from its dark skin as the rain seemed to pick up. It turned to see Ash's back facing it, and jolted forward. Crash! It smacked headfirst into a pink barrier, ricocheting off it. Mew shakily floated out of the mud, is tail twitching angrily.

"Nononono, stay with me Melody," Ash spewed rapidly. "Hang in there! We'll get you some help!"

She let one hand fall from her neck, and Ash could see the wound beneath. His stomach turned over at the sight. Her bloodied palm gripped his wrist and she shook her head. Her voice was laced with pain, and gurgled as she spoke, but she forced herself to say, "Don't give up. I've watched you do the impossible once, I know you will again..."

Her eyes glossed over and the retched sounds coming from her throat ceased. The grip she had on his wrist loosened, and her fingers tips slid off his skin. Leaving behind a trail of blood that washed away quickly.

The tears that formed were only detectable in his eyes by the warmth they produced. They strayed down his face, blending in with the pouring rain.

"Ash!" It was Gary. "We need you man!"

Behind the kneeling raven, Dawn and Gary were backed up to Mew. Desperately trying to keep the Dominion's at bay. The green eyed one howled and lunged forward, slicing a gash across Gary's forearm. He shouted from the burning and retaliated with a snarl as he blew flames into the creatures face. Dawn gave her mightiest roar and froze a yellow eyed bastard completely solid.

Ash's eyes examined over the dark blood soaking into the dead Shamouti natives hair. He gently closed her eyes as lightning cracked open the sky. Then just as carefully, he laid her down in the mud, and was running to the others. Raising his Treasure and screaming in rage.

* * *

"Coming up on the Temple now sir," Clemont spoke up, his finger scanning along a few lines of code on his laptip monitor.

"Serena, do one last radio call," Surge barked. "Make triple sure our forces are ready!"

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed and twiddled a dial on the jeeps console. As she spoke the fifty or so trucks and jeeps, loaded to the max with armed troops, listened in to every word. Surge turned their jeep up the mountain path, hurtling through the mud at top speed. In the backseat, a petite lemon blonde girl was tossed around from the bumps.

"Think we could cool it a bit Lieutenant?" Bonnie asked, rubbing her head. He simply grunted a no and pressed the gas pedal harder.

"What's that?" Clemont asked aloud to himself, peering over the top of his glasses to his laptop screen.

Serena switched off the radio and peered through the windshield. There it was, up the mountain path, the top of the Dominion Temple looming into view.

"What's what?" Surge barked. "If we've got a threat I need to know-"

"It's not a threat," Clemont told him, scrunching his brow together. "It's our helicopters. They're parked just up ahead. Only halfway up the mountain."

"Did something happen before they could reach the Temple?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward to peak over Serena's seat.

"Guess we'll find out," Surge said. "Serena order the sisters and their squad to check it out. We press on."

"Yes sir," the honey blonde acknowledged, and once again switched on the radio.

* * *

"DUCK!" Cilan shouted, swinging his rifle around to face Iris. She did so and he pulled the trigger. Peppering the Dominion trying to sneak up on Iris in the chest with lead.

"Behind you!" She shouted from her kneeled position and raised her own rifle. Putting a few rounds into another Dominion as it tried to thrust its arm through Cilan. The Dominion behind Iris had not gone down, and fought through its wounds. Swinging its sharp claws, it scratched through her armor and left a gash across her back. She screamed and fell on all fours, the barrel of her rifle dipping into the mud.

"Pansage!" Cilan yelled. "Rock Tomb around us!"

His little green monkey cried out to him so he knew it was obeying and launched the attack. Cilan ran to Iris, firing the last few rounds he had into the dark creature, and slid to a stop on his knees as the massive boulders built a barrier around them, blocking out the heavy rain. His hands immediately went to work unclasping her torso piece so he could examine the wound.

Iris could feel the warm blood flowing down her back as the gash burned. "How bad is it?"

Cilan tossed the chest piece aside and pulled back the ripped part of her shirt. The gash was deep, but not deep enough to be severe. He sighed in relief, "It'll just hurt."

She swallowed and nodded once, reaching for her discarded piece of armor. Something exploded outside their rock barrier, vibrating the ground beneath them.

"We gotta get back out there," she said, sliding it back on.

"Your rifle is useless," Cilan pointed out, pulling it from the mud.

"I've still got my Pokemon," she snapped as her wound seared with pain from the weight of her armor.

He nodded, seeing the fire in her eyes, knowing he wasn't about to sway her from fighting. "Alright then, just stay close."

"Planned on that," she smiled. "Don't let me get scratched again."

He nodded, and turned to Pansage, "Alrght buddy, let em have these rocks!"

"Sage!" The grass type flung its arms out, sending the boulders flying all directions. Friendly troops ducked as the boulders swerved around them miraculously and headed only for evil creatures. They shrieked and blew apart the bigger pieces with their lightning, letting the smaller rocks pelt them to save effort.

"Let's go Dragonite!" Iris shouted as she threw her PokeBall.

* * *

Ash shouted in pain as the green lightning bolt hit him in the chest. He was tossed into the air violently, his body spinning like a rag doll. His limbs flopping helplessly while he desperately gripped the Lightning Treasure in his fingertips. The mud did nothing to soften his landing as he splashed into it, his head striking the hard ground beneath.

"ASH!" Dawn shouted, running to him, but she was cut off by three Dominion's landing between them. They swiped at her furiously, but she was small and fast. Dodging their attempts and freezing ones arms solid.

Gary covered the green eyed Dominion in flames, turning up the heat intensity as high as he could. Hoping to melt the skin off the creature, but it twirled in place midair. Swirling the flames around it in a fiery tornado. His own brow began to sweat from the heat, but he kept at it. Sending even hotter flames from his Treasure. Mew flew around the vortex of fire, using its psychic to extinguish and jets of flame that tried to shoot into the battle.

Ash groaned and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. His head was spinning and his chest was burning. There was a large burn mark through his shirt, scorching into his chest. He could hazily see his old Skarmory scar under the cracked and burned flesh. The sounds of battle were blurred, spare bits of fuzziness barely audible to his ears. Dawn's voice sounded distant, and the roaring of Gary's flames sounded like static. His eyes wouldn't focus, causing him to see two or three Dawn's attempting to fend off the three-or was it six?-Dominion's.

He gripped his yellow orb tight and tried to send an arc to assist her, but the bolt shot way off course. Shaking his head to try and rid his vertigo, he planted his feet and placed his free palm into the mud. One Dominion broke through Dawn's swiftness and landed a scratch across her chest. She stumbled and lost her defense. The next Dominion swooped around behind her, intent of running her through with its third arm. Ash quickly blasted his lightning at the creature, but it missed by a foot.

The arm swung forward.

BOOM! A massive orange beam exploded into the Dominion, engulfing it in the intense blast and the shockwave sent Dawn catapulting forward. She tumbled through the mud, Lance's cape wrapping around her as she rolled.

Gary ceased his fire to turn towards the sound, and the flaming tornado vanished around the green eyed Dominion, who looked just as curious as the spiky haired researcher.

Ash focused as hard as he could, seeing a massive blue serpentine figure glaring down at them. Maw wide open, and a lone humanoid silhouette standing atop the creatures head.

"HIT IT AGAIN GYARADOS," the figure shouted, and the blue behemoth roared. Ash blinked a few times as another intense orange beam exploded from its mouth, sending the Dominion's scattering. He saw an intense dirty face, dark fierce eyes, and flaming red spiky hair. Lance!

"It's about damn time!" Dawn shouted from the mud as she untangled herself from the Dragon Master's cape. Her tone was clearly telling him he was in trouble, but her expression was saying the exact opposite. The green eyed Dominion howled at Gyarados and shot towards the water type.

"Oh no you don't," Gary shouted, shooting flames into the Dominion's path. It pulled the same trick of twirling into the flames. Creating a spinning tornado of fire that barreled straight for Lance and Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump," the Dragon Elite bellowed, and an explosion of water blew from Gyarados' maw. The fiery Dominion connected with the torrent of water, losing its momentum and being pushed backwards as the flames went out.

Ash clumsily rose to his feet, his muscles shaking as they fought to work properly. He could still feel the electric currents jolting through them. Dawn freed herself from the cloak and raced to him, placing a hand against his back for support. Mew flew up, pressing its tiny paw against Ash's forehead. As its eyes lit up, he felt new strength return to his muscles, pushing aside the terrible aching.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Gyarados lowered its giant head so Lance could jump down. His boots squelched in the mud as he landed, his arms going out to keep his balance as he stumbled. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but two tiny hands pressed off of him for momentum and he stumbled back instead. Lance's dark eyes were surveying the battle, and he nearly missed the smaller body jumping at him. Blue hair slapped his face and suddenly his lips were warm, tingling from something soft. Dawn's arms wrapped around his neck tight, pulling herself as close to him as she could.

Caught completely off guard, Lance's arms shot straight out to avoid touching her, and his eyes flew wide open. He could feel the heat rising to his face, and feel her heartbeat against his chest. Thumping wildly!

Ash corrected his stance, turning to bark at Dawn, but his words froze before they could come out. So Gary spoke instead, "How come no one kissed me like that when I came back?"

Hearing his voice, Dawn snapped from her stupor and pulled away from Lance. Her face blazing pink. Now that her lips were off his they felt cold, and she immediately wanted to place them back. His brain finally registered what just happened, and he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pulled her back to him. Lightning cracked across the sky as their lips reconnected, and Ash couldn't help but find the scene kind of heartwarming.

Wait what?! Misty had rubbed off on him way too much...

"Look out!" Gary yelled in Ash's ear, pushing him out of the way as the green eyed Dominion took a swipe at his neck. "Hey lovebirds! Quit sucking each other's face while we're supposed to be fighting!"

His words rang in Dawn's ears and she snapped away from Lance, remembering the most important part of his return, "Did you get the Darkin?!"

It took him a second to reply, his brain was a little frazzled, but he nodded, "Right here!"

Swiftly he pulled a small artifact from his pants pocket. Long and thin, diamond shaped, and slightly see through with a black finish. It emitted a soft glow upon being so close to Dawn, and she took a step back as a shudder ran down her spine at seeing it again.

"Tha Darkin!" A metal voice cried sharply from above them. The green eyed Dominion wasn't looking at them, but it was surveying the battle rapidly. "It's here!"

Then its eyes landed on the artifact, narrowing at the sight of Lance holding it aloft. With an angry screech it rocketed their direction, emitting a shockwave of sound from its speed. Reacting fast, Dawn used the Ice Treasure to create a four foot thick wall of ice, which the Dominion slammed into so hard it cracked clean through.

"What the shit!" Lance exclaimed loudly. "You can-"

"I'llexplainlatercomeon!" She said, grabbing his hand and running. The Dominion roared and slammed all three arms against the ice wall, shattering it to pieces. Flames and lightning crashed into its back, peeling away at the dark skin. Its eyes flashed and it turned to retaliate so fast neither Ash nor Gary could react. Their attacks dissipated and both took green bolts of lightning to the torso, sending them hurtling backwards. Mew had dodged under the attack, and its eyes flashed as a pink ball of energy materialized and shot at the creature. It waved its hand and shot a green ball of energy that connected straight on with the pink one. They exploded violently, throwing mud clear across the battlefield. The Dominion moved faster than Mew, and struck the tiny thing with a blast of electricity. Mew squeaked in agony and fell.

As Dawn ran, she heard Lance call out, "Gyarados stop that thing!"

The water dragon opened its jaw wide and charged a HyperBeam. Hearing Lance call the command, the Dominion made another green ball of plasma and fired it at Gyarados. The HyperBeam barely left its mouth as the green ball collided with it, exploding harshly in Gyarados' face.

"No!" The giant dragon fell backwards, smoke rising off its skin. Lance quickly whipped out its PokeBall and returned it as the Dominion tried to slice its throat. Its claw slashed through the air as the red light vanished. Then, with the same speed as before, it shot at Lance. He tried to jump aside, but the creature was too fast. Its third arm snatched the Darkin from his grip, and the other two ripped into his side. Leaving behind two long ragged gashes of gushing blood. He collapsed to the mud, his breath heavy.

"Lance!" Dawn shouted, and dropped to her knees by his side. He clasped at the wounds, attempting to stop the blood flow. Thinking quickly she undid the button around her neck and whipped off his cape. Swiftly she wrapped it around him, not taking the time to be gentle. Pulling tight and causing him to squeak, she tied it off and grabbed his face. "You're going to be fine! You hear me?! Don't you dare let this kill you!"

Ash, for the second time, pulled himself out of the mud and groaned as the electric currents worked against his muscles. Sending spasms across his body. Gary was already fighting to get to his feet, gritting is teeth so hard Ash heard his jaw pop. Maniacal, psychotic laughter rained down. The metal in the voice hurting their ears.

"All that you know shall be returned to Darkness!" The green eyed Dominion leader shouted joyously. "Darkness has returned!"

Then it held the Darkin high above its head and grasped it with all three arms.

* * *

Misty stood by the helicopter, her hands drawn to her chest as her eyes flicked to every explosion she saw in the air. She couldn't see the land battle, but the aerial battle was in perfect view. Lugia was swerving and diving from yellow lightning assaults, firing its own attacks in retaliation. Zapdos absorbed what bolts it could, sending the energy cascading back at the Dominion's. Kyogre, being held up by one of the others psychic abilities, shot wave after wave of water. Brock appeared at the helicopters door, his expression grim, "Misty."

"Hm," she hummed, not turning around.

"Nurse Joy wants to take a look at you."

"I'm fine."

"It's for the baby."

"It's fine."

"Misty-"

"What?!" She snapped, turning to face him, tears of rage and worry streaking down her face.

"You can't stand out here in the rain like this," he told her, keeping firm. "It's not good for you or the baby."

"I can't go in there and just pretend I can't hear that," she cried, pointing behind her to the Legendary Pokemon soaring through the sky, dodging through the swarms of Dominion's.

"I'm not asking you too," he replied. "I'm asking you to get out of the rain. Please Misty, I know you want to help, but getting yourself sick won't do anyone any favors."

"It won't matter if I get sick if Ash loses..."

"Misty-"

"Fine!" She threw her arms up. "I'll let Joy take a look."

She took one step forward and stopped. An engine was roaring closer to them at an alarming speed. Brock heard it too, "What's that?"

Misty peered around the helicopter, looking down the path. It was hard to see through the rain, but she made out a convoy of vehicles speeding towards them. The first one soared by, not slowing down in the slightest. Soon the rest were flying by at the same speed, and she barely caught glimpses of armed men and women.

"It's got to be the League's reinforcements," she shouted so Brock could hear her over the roaring engines.

"It's about damn time," he shouted back.

As they continued to speed by, two jeeps peeled off from the main force and came to a stop beside the League's choppers. Misty took a step back as the gas fumes penetrated her nose. The doors flung open and two dozen men and women filed out, their rifles surveying the perimeter. They surrounded the choppers as they made sure the area was clear, and Misty was awed at how precise they were.

"All clear!" A female voice rang out, and it sounded very familiar to the red head.

The one who spoke lowered their rifle and faced Misty, the helmet hiding the persons face. Another one, a man this time, spoke to the woman, "This is the only occupied chopper. Lorelei and the others must be up at the Temple."

She recognized that voice too! But who were they? The female hadn't faced away from Misty, even as she was spoken too. Poking from beneath the her helmet were strands of blonde hair. Then she spoke directly to Misty, "I can't like, believe it."

The woman removed her helmet, and Misty's heart soared. "Daisy!?"

She hurled herself at her older sister, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"Us too," Daisy said, returning the hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"We?" Misty pulled away from her sister, and heard two other females cry out, "Misty!"

Two more bodies crashed into Misty and Daisy. Violet and Lily! They were alive. All of her sisters were alive!

"How did you guys get out of Cerulean?" Misty questioned, happy tears streaming down her face. "You-the Gym-explosion."

Her voice was failing her, but Daisy saved her from trying to complete her question, "It was like, rough. But we made it onto one of the evacuation choppers and like, trained up with the League and everything. We're total badasses now."

"And why do you look pregnant?" Violet quickly asked her youngest sister.

"Because she is, and needs to get in here and let me have a look at her," Nurse Joy appeared at the chopper door, tapping her foot.

"You're pregnant!" The Sensational Sisters blurted out together. Misty flushed and nodded, pulling herself away from them to not further irritate Joy.

"Well nice to know Ash will be a father," the man said, removing his helmet and revealing Max beneath it. Misty's jaw fell further, it seemed Iris did a damn good job of getting everyone Ash knew.

Max opened his mouth again to ask Misty a question that never came. An explosion, loud enough to be a nuke, blasted down from the battle up the mountain. A techno howl following the shockwave. The ground quaked, the choppers shuddered a few feet to the side, and the squad of soldiers swayed in place.

A bright beam of green light shot straight to the clouds. Emitting somewhere from the battlefield. It crashed into the stormy sky above, stopping in place and swirling the clouds around the center point. Slowly a pitch black circle began to grow wider inside a ring of green energy. A portal! Another portal...too similar to the one that had been above Pallet Town.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as the portal grew wider. Faintly, even from their distance to the beam of light, a low menacing growl could be heard vibrating the very air from inside the portal.

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! Just in case anyone is curious, no Arceus did not show up with the other Legendaries. Like I said, this was the first part to a three part finale. So we've got two chapters left to go. It's all so close to being finished I almost can't believe it!**

 **Anyways, I've been asked by a few of you if I am planning on writing any more stories. Yes I am, but I am withholding details on those plans until I'm done with this one. Sorry :p you'll just have to wait until the last chapter!**

 **All of you are wonderful, and I can't believe the amount of support this story is getting. I never imagined it would be liked this much when I started Part 1. Thank you all! From the bottom of my heart, you all are fantastically amazing!**

 **Also, fun fact! The title of the finale means 'Evil Arisen' in Latin.**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	24. Malum Exortus P2

**Hey hey guys! Part 2 of the 3 part finale has arrived! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _August 27 7:04 p.m._

 _Sinnoh - Dominion Temple_

Misty's eyes reflected the bright green beam of light. The flickering intensity captured the stares of her sisters squad, enticing them in its terrifying wake. Thunder followed a crack of lightning, the flash illuminating the swirling clouds as they were sucked into the ever growing portal.

"What the Hell is that?!" Max asked suddenly.

"It can't be anything good," Brock replied, his face frowning from the deep resonating growl coming from the hole in the sky.

"Darkness..." Whispered Misty, her hands beginning to tremble. "It's coming."

"Darkness?" Lily asked, turning her head to her youngest sister. Misty didn't reply, her eyes traveled down the length of the light beam, watching it disappear behind tree tops. The rain seemed to be swirling around the green light, traveling upwards into the portal.

"Get up there," she suddenly turned to Daisy. "Take your men and get up there now!"

"W-what?!" Daisy stuttered at the red heads ferocity. "We have like, our orders. To guard anyone here at the choppers."

"To Hell with your orders," Misty snapped angrily. "If the Darkness makes it through everything will be destroyed! EVERYTHING! And if I'm unable to help-"

She shot Brock a quick glare that made him cower back a step, "-then you all get your asses up there right this second!"

"Misty we can't just disobey-" Violet started, but was cut of with an agonizing shout as a yellow streak of lightning slammed into her chest. She blasted off her feet, slamming into the side of the helicopter and fell to the mud.

"VIOLET!" Lily and Daisy shouted in unison, their voices being drowned out from the metal howls of Dominions swooping down.

"OPEN FIRE!" Max shouted, raising his rifle and pulling the trigger. Most troops did the same, but a few released Pokemon. Misty saw a Stantler, a Buizel, and a Magneton before she was yanked backwards inside the helicopter by Brock. He shoved her beside his two babies, who were now screaming from the loud noises, and pointed a finger in her face.

"Stay there!" And he jumped back outside, unclipping a PokeBall as he did so. The helicopter lurched to the side, causing Nurse Joy to wildly grab the nearest wall for support, and Misty to frantically grab ahold of Brent and Darcy. As the gunfire and Dominion shrieks raged outside, as the two infants screamed in her ear, Violet's face was burned into her vision. The sheer shock and pain of the lightning attack etched into her very retinas.

For a moment, a fleeting moment, her heart had filled with relief upon seeing her sisters again. Now...

"AGH!" She yelped as her abdomen twinged with a sharp pain. Then another, and another. Nurse Joy heard her, and raced to her side.

"You need to try and relax," she said, placing a hand against Misty's forehead and across her stomach. "Your body will reject the pregnancy if you over stress."

"Yea let me just relax!" The red head shot with a hiss as she heard a shout, rip, and blood splatter outside.

"Just breathe in, and out," Joy told her, maintaining a calm demeanor despite the urgency of their situation. Misty snorted once, but did as she was told. It didn't help...another pain, ten times worse than the last jerked through her and she shouted in response. Darcy and Brent continued wailing.

Joy removed her hand from Misty and said quickly, "Somethings wrong. Here, lie down."

Wrong?! Of course somethings wrong! People are dying outside right this second and she's in here worrying about Misty?! This whole damn situation is wrong!

Joy didn't leave Misty much choice, she forced the woman down and before the red head could protest, ripped her pants off.

* * *

Ash fought through his pain, his ears ringing sharply from the massive boom that had emitted from the Darkin. He shakily stood up, his feet slipping in the mud. High above him, the green eyed Dominion held the artifact above its head, grinning wildly. Its razor sharp teeth exposed.

The Darkin was lit up with a dark energy. Dark particles swirling around it and forming into a bright green light that pulsated directly overhead. The fighting had ceased for only a second as the troops, Pokemon, and Legendaries looked on in worry while the Dominions gave a screech of joy.

Then the growl, which vibrated the very vertebrate of Ash's spine. From his angle, he was directly below the ever growing portal, and deep within the crushing blackness of its depths...he saw it. At least, something moving closer to the opening. A pair of dark purple eyes glared down into the world below it, the hazy outline of its body seemed to whisp and flow like smoke, making its true size hard to determine.

The rain was cold, but that was nothing compared to the chill blowing out of the portal. An indefinite chill, a cold so fierce that every hair on Ash's body stood on end. Trails of faint black streaks began to leak from the portal, snaking their way slowly through the clouds. The creature inside growled once more, and Ash was pushed into action.

"WE NEED TO GET THE DARKIN," he bellowed. "NOW! THAT THING CANNOT MAKE IT THROUGH!"

"No need to tell me twice," Gary responded, whipping his Fire Treasure forward and barreling flames straight for the green eyed Dominion. It didn't move, didn't even flinch, as the intense heat soared its way. Another Dominion swooped forward, intercepting the flames with its body, shrieking from the pain but withstanding the blast.

Ash launched his electricity from the Lightning Treasure, and Dawn followed his example with her Ice. Both attacks were blocked in the same manner as Gary's fire. Two Dominion's flying into their paths and intercepting them, screeching through the agony it caused them.

"KEEP AT IT!" Ash shouted hysterically. One by one, together, even as randomly as they could, they attacked again and again. Each time they were blocked or stopped by other Dominion's. Allowing the portal to grow wider as the beam of green light pulsated uninterrupted from the Darkin.

Lance, unable to help with the Darkin's retrieval, raced to Mew. Who was still lying unmoving in the mud. He carefully picked it up, giving it a quick once over and then his eyes darting left and right for a threat. So far most Dominion's were fighting against the League troops, or defending their leader.

"M-Mew," the tiny Pokemon croaked in his arms, its big blue eyes slowly cracking open. It attempted to leave Lance's hands, but he caught it as its flight shuddered and it fell.

Ash was now grunting and screaming with every toss of his arm. Putting in all the effort he had to break through. That portal had to be closed, and it it had to be now! Those purple eyes were almost to the opening.

"We need a new plan," Dawn yelled to him. "This isn't working!"

"A little more help would be nice," Gary commented as he thrust more flames.

"We got ya covered!" Came a voice from above him, and with a woosh, a Charizard blew by. Cameron and May on its back.

"Keep doing what you're doing!" May shouted down.

"We'll get that artifact!" Cameron added, and he tapped Charizard on its right horn indicating for his Pokemon to swerve.

"Turn up the heat!" Gary shouted, grunting as he made the flames hotter. "See what I did there?"

"Yea, we're all impressed," Dawn said back snarkily, but increased her ice output all the same. Ash watched carefully as Charizard tucked its wings in to keep the two trainers on its back, and dove through a gap between a couple of Dominion's. Opening its wings at the right moment and knocking the two creatures aside. The Fire type expertly dodged lightning blasts, and sharp claws. Bobbing and weaving through the swarm of evil creatures. From the ground, Ash squinted through the rain, aiming carefully and assisting his two friends by picking off the Dominion's that weren't too close to them.

The one advantage they seemed to have was the green eyed Dominion had yet to move. It must need to remain still to concentrate on keeping the portal open. Charizard moved closer, maneuvering around one last Dominion and then shooting down to their green eyed leader. May outstretched her hand, her fingertips hurtling for the Darkin.

"GAH!" She yanked her hand back as a Dominion appeared directly in front of her and swung its third arm. Cameron hurled himself from Charizard's back and crashed into the Dominion, knocking it off course and interrupting its razor sharp swing. The two fell entangled together, the creatures scaled leathery skin scratching his arms and face.

"Cameron!" May shouted as he vanished over the side of Charizard, plummeting to the ground. Ash heard the panicked scream and turned to see the sight. The Dominion broke free from Cameron and flew away quickly to let him fall to his death, and turned on the spot to fire lightning at the pursuing Charizard. May squeaked in shock as the fire type turned a straight ninety degree angle to avoid the sudden blast.

As Cameron continued to fall, he fumbled with the PokeBall's on his belt. Trying desperately to grip one, but they were slick from the heavy rain. One unclasped but shot right from his fingers, vanishing amongst the thousands of raindrops.

Ash grit his teeth and unleashed a storm of his own lightning, streaming bolt after bolt ahead of Charizard. Clearing the way for the Fire Pokemon to catch its trainer. It caught up to the falling man, May wrapped her arms around his torso, and Charizard barrel rolled to to avoid hitting the muddy ground.

Relieved that Cameron was safe for the moment, Ash swiftly returned his attention to the Darkin, but came face to face with a Dominion midway through skewering him like a stuck pig.

It was gone...he blinked. What the...? To his right the creature was sprawled in the mud, with a Braixen standing over it. Then a familiar voice called to him, "Ash!"

Turning, he spotted a honey blonde with a battle ready glare. "Serena!?"

"ALRIGHT MEN! CHAAARGE! SHOW THESE SONS OF BITCHES WHAT WE CAN DO!" A strong man's voice bellowed, and hundreds of fresh League troops exploded from the surrounding darkness, with Lieutenant Surge leading them. The League's reinforcements had arrived!

His mind clicking into gear, Ash yelled to Serena, "We need that!"

He pointed to the Darkin, and she nodded, turning to shout, "Focus fire around the green eyed Dominion! Clear a path for that Charizard!"

Ash blinked, when did she become a leader in battle? Something to figure out later. Surge reiterated her order, and soon the Dominion's attempting to protect their leader were overwhelmed. Unable to avoid the mass amounts of gunfire and Pokemon attacks, they broke ranks, swerving through the air like a burst open beehive. Charizard ducked and weaved through them, a blur of fiery orange with two humans on its back. Cameron kept his head low, feeling the Dominion's claws swiping at him. May clung close to his back, her face close enough to his wound to smell the iron in his blood.

Gary filled the sky with blazing fire, taking Dawn's trick and adding a spin to his Treasure, creating tiny fire tornadoes that propelled themselves into Dominion's. Charizard, under Cameron's command, made the flaming vortexes bigger with its Flamethrower. Clearing a bigger path for them to zoom through.

The growl of Darkness was nearing the portal entrance, its smoky outline coming into a more solid frame for Ash to see. A serpentine silhouette of pure evil. His eyes left the Darkness and went to Charizard...almost there! The fire type ducked under Dominion lightning and turned for the final stretch. May outstretched her hand for the second time, concentrating hard on the fast approaching artifact. The green eyed Dominion gave a shrill shriek to call for help, but it was too late, her fingers closed around the Darkin and it was snatched from the Dominion's hands.

A shockwave of light exploded from the artifact, causing May to scream and the blast to loosen it from her hand. Charizard was knocked off course and tumbled through the air, barely keeping the two trainers on its back. Gary jumped to catch the Darkin, stopping it from hitting the ground and sliding through the mud himself. The green beam of light shot straight upward, dissipating the closer it drew to the portal until only the dark hole was left...and it began to close!

BOOM! The Darkness rocketed through the fast closing portal, slamming into the Earth like a meteor. Sending mud, rain, person and Pokemon alike, flying through the air. Ash was thrown among them, his body flipping like a rag doll until he smacked back down to the ground. Rolling uncontrollably a dozen feet before coming to a stop.

Legendary Pokemon were toppled, and thrown from the sky. Groudon fell backwards, nearly crushing the Dominion Temple under its backside. Ho-Oh slammed into the cliff face, cracking a few large boulders free that fell to the ground with quaking booms. Palkia was thrown headfirst into the mud, tumbling into the patch of trees near the Temple. Cameron's Charizard was knocked from the sky as well, wrapping its wings over the two trainers on its back to shield them from much of the impact.

Lance had remarkably remained on his feet, albeit being slid backwards nearly as far as Ash was thrown. Perhaps Mew in his arms had something to do with it as the Pokemon's eyes were lit up, it gaze transfixed on the shadowy shape unfolding itself in the freshly made crater. As was every breathing being at the moment. All pairs of eyes watching with either victory or fear.

Ash's shoulders popped as he pushed his weight up with his arms, his fingers carving tiny trenches through the mud. The Lightning Treasure sat between his hands, the little yellow light flickering wildly deep inside. Painstakingly, he craned his neck to see the Darkness, watching as the whisps of black smoke solidified together. Deep purple eyes in the center, seeming to stare into his soul.

Up above the portal closed, replaced by storm clouds that flashed lightning and boomed thunder. In the burst of light, the Darkness had been fully visible for that split second, and Ash's breath froze in his lungs. It definitely had been serpentine in shape, built like a dragon from ancient lore, without the wings. Its skin matched that of the Dominion's, a scaled leathery substance, but unlike the yellow eyed creatures, its skin appeared to absorb light. Casting no glow or reflection of the lightning. It had long sharp claws, and a jaw as big as Gyarados. That craziest part that Ash's brain could not wrap itself around? In the illuminating flash of the lightning the Darkness had not cast a shadow.

Its growl emitted from deep within its throat, vibrating the mud between Ash's fingers and paralyzing all around it with terror. Those dark purple eyes scanned over the crowd beneath it as it rose to its fullest height, surveying the lesser creatures. It must have been nearly fifty foot tall! Its eyes landed on Mew in Lance's arms, and it sneered.

"Light," it spoke, sending a ripple of a sound wave across the battlefield. "It's been too long. Where is your creator?"

"Mew!" The Pink Legendary squeaked defiantly, wiggling in Lance's grasp.

Then the Darkness' eyes went to Ash, "I see you've found the pure hearts. It will help you not. This universe is mine."

Then its maw opened exceedingly fast and a black energy ball exploded from it, rocketing straight for Lance.

"NO!" Dawn shouted from somewhere behind Ash, and he heard a commotion and steps in the mud. BOOM! The black sphere exploded into a barrier of pure white energy, warping around Mew and Lance, missing them entirely.

"This universe is not yours, not anymore Darkness." The empowering voice rained down, sending a warm breeze that penetrated through the piercing cold of Darkness.

"Arceus!" It roared, snapping its head to the clouds. The God descended through the storm, its mane flowing elegantly as it hovered in place. Humans and Pokemon awed at the sight, their jaws opening as the two powerful beings stared each other down. "You abomination. You dare challenge me again? You will not be so lucky this time."

"We do not need luck," Arceus said confidently. "We have the pure hearts."

"So you say," Darkness hissed. "DOMINION'S DESTROY THE PURE HEARTS!"

Everything exploded, chaos erupted, literally all Hell broke loose. If the fighting had been fierce before this moment, then this was carnage at its ultimate. Death and destruction at its peak. People were screaming, Pokemon were roaring, Dominion's shrieking, and the two God like beings commenced a battle the likes in which hadn't been seen since the birth of creation.

All focus was now on Ash, Dawn, and Gary. The Dominion's, every single one of them, took their shots at destroying the trio. They would have succeeded had it not been for every other living creature present. A streak of lightning blew straight for Ash's face, but Celebi appeared, creating a time warp and sucking the strike inside it. Gary and Dawn, who he had stopped from running to Lance, were plucked out of harms way by Zapdos as four blasts of yellow energy exploded into the ground.

Serena and Surge shouted simultaneously, "OPEN FIRE!"

Somewhere in the distance, Ash heard Iris' voice, "DON'T LET THEM REACH THOSE THREE!"

All around him, attack after attack, Dominion after Dominion swooped down, but every other living soul was working in unison to protect the three pure hearts. Dawn and Gary were dropped beside him, and Gary landed on his rump. "Gee thanks Zapdos!"

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked hysterically, spinning in place at the chaos around her. Above them there was an explosion so violent that it blew the clouds apart for them to see the night sky above. Arceus recovered from the blast wave and dodged another black sphere that barreled past it. Darkness rose from the ground with an earth shattering leap, flying high to match Arceus' height.

"We stop it," Gary said, scrambling to his feet, and clutching both his Fire Treasure and the Darkin. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do? All the 'keys' are here, it's time to wrap this up!"

Ash stoop up with him, plucking the Lightning Treasure from the mud as he did. Gary was right! They had them, the Treasure's, Mew, and the Darkin! They could end this!

"You remember what that altar looked like?" He quickly asked Dawn, but she shook her head.

"That wasn't the clearest thing the Darkin's shown me..."

"Alright then I'll guess we'll just know it when we see it," he turned to face the ragin battle. "SERENA!"

The honey blonde heard his shout and faced him as he continued, pointing up to Darkness, "Keep that thing distracted!"

She gave a curt nod and shouted, "You heard him Alpha squad! Help out Arceus!"

"Lance!" Ash yelled to the Dragon Master who was being shielded by a pink barrier from Mew. "Follow us!"

As he led the way to the Temple, ducking under pointed lightning blasts, Dawn and Gary kept close on his heels. Lance sprinted after them, holding Mew tight as the Pokemon concentrated on maintaining their protection.

"Load the Gustav!" Surge barked. "Hurry it up Alpha! We don't got all day!"

Serena commanded Braixen to spin a flame wheel around the troops loading the launcher. Deflecting any incoming attacks.

"Loaded!" One league troop shouted as he raised the RPG.

"FIRE!" Sure bellowed. With an extremely loud pop, and a puff of smoke the rocket exploded out of the front end. Heading straight for Darkness as it soared after Arceus. Its purple eyes turned to see it a foot away and then the rocket impacted against its face. Covering its massive head in a fiery ball of smoke. A harsh, angry roar shook the very sky, and a black energy blast shot from the smoke. Heading straight down for Serena and her troops.

"MOVE!" She roared, sprinting away as fast as the mud would allow. The blast wave of the black energy's impact sent her and Braixen flying, obliterating the few troops who had not moved in time.

Ash stumbled from the shockwave, but maintained his composure. Not daring to look back for fear of what he would see. He kept his gaze transfixed on the Temple doorway, putting all he had into running. From the corners of his eyes he could see Dominion's attempting to reach him, but they were always cut off by a bullet or a Pokemon. SLAM! Something struck him across his back, tearing through his shirt and ripping into his flesh. He stumbled forward, hitting the mud and rolling a few feet.

Gary shouted, Dawn cried his name, and Ash pushed himself up to face his friends. The green eyed Dominion swung at him, narrowly missing as Ash ducked back down and dove forward. Tackling his body weight into its chest. It screeched loudly in his ear, and he felt sharp claws cut into him as the Dominion gripped him to hurl his body away.

Once again he braced himself for the impact of hitting the ground, but instead he landed on some thing much softer, but firm. His eyes shot open to find himself on the back of a large, yellow, doglike Pokemon. Raikou!

"Hit it with everything you've got!"

Ash turned to the new voice, and couldn't help his mouth falling open at the sight of Professor Oak riding Suicine. Leading a charge of the three Legendary Dogs as they blasted their most powerful attacks at the green eyed Dominion. It hissed and shot high into the air, dodging the attacks. Professor Oak quickly turned to face Ash, "Go!"

Right! He scrambled to dismount Raikou and nearly slipped in the mud, resuming his sprint to the Temple. The others followed, with Gary yelling, "Kick some ass Gramps!"

"Likewise!" The older man shot back and then bellowed, "Keep that thing away from them!"

The three dogs roared up at the Dominion leader and it howled in response. Sending a blast of green lightning that the dogs evaded.

The pure hearts and Lance raced on, only a dozen feet away from the Temple entrance now! Boom! Boom! A massive shape crashed down between them and the Temple, growling menacingly at them. Darkness seethed as it opened its giant maw, preparing to blow them all to bits. Arceus crashed directly into Darkness, knocking the serpentine dragon on its side. It roared loud enough to cause the cliff face to crack, and heaps of rock to sprinkle down into the trees.

"HIT IT!" Gary shouted, launching flames at Darkness' face. Ash and Dawn did the same, and Mew shot three pink spheres alongside them. Their attacks exploded upon impact, making Darkness roar once more and flail a massive claw their direction. Something flashed directly in Ash's eyes, and he felt the surge of wind as Darkness' claw swiped ten feet in front of them. Celebi swirled around him, glaring at Darkness and shaking its finger.

"TAKE THIS!" Another Pokemon blew by Ash, ruffling his hair from its closeness. A Dragonite! With Iris and Cilan on its back. Cilan shouted as he threw his empty rifle at the evil creature. Striking it in the eye, and causing Darkness to snap it monstrous jaws at them. Dragonite swerved straight up and narrowly avoided being eaten as the rows of sharp teeth slammed shut with a snap. Bursts of gunfire erupted beside Dawn, and she jumped at the sound. Korrina and Ritchie raced past them, rifles blazing and covered in Dominion blood. Under normal circumstances, Ash would've greeted them properly, but spotted what all of them were doing! There was an opening!

"Let's go!" Ash shouted, and he sprinted straight for Darkness. Heading underneath it and running right for the Temple door. Something orange rocketed in front of his vision, and he caught a quick glimpse of Cameron shooting rifle rounds into Darkness' gut.

He didn't stop, he didn't slow. He simply ran, pumping his muscles as hard as he possibly could. They had to get inside! Riiiiight-NOW! He raced aross the threshold of the Temple and was suddenly surrounded by dank, murky walls. The fighting outside seemed to quieten immensely and he could hear the panting of Gary, Dawn, and Lance right behind him.

"So-Where-to-now?" Lance got out, readjusting his grip on Mew to be a little looser.

"We'll have to figure that out," Ash replied.

* * *

"Brock look out!" Max bellowed, saving the older trainers life. Brock turned and ducked under the sharp swipe of the Dominion's third arm.

"Sonic boom Crobat!" The bat obliged and sent the Dominion sailing with a few flaps of its wings. From inside the helicopter, they heard Misty scream in pain. A long, chilling, nightmare of a scream.

"You go check on her!" Max told his friend. "I'll cover you!"

He made good on his word as he shot his rifle, splitting open an advancing Dominion's skull. Brock didn't need to be told twice and bolted in the choppers direction, hoping to God that his babies were alright. He skidded in the mud as he tried to stop, but had to catch himself on the side of the chopper.

"Don't let anything near this helicopter," he told Crobat and it bobbed in the air determinedly. Then he climbed inside, swiftly sliding the door shut behind him to block out the rain. His babies were screaming, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Blood, everywhere. Covering Misty's naked lower half, and flowing across the hard bench seat she layed on. She had a death grip on the sides of it, and let out another painful howl. Nurse Joy, who was positioned between Misty's legs, was frantically checking everything she deemed she could, spouting off the question, "How far along are you?!"

"Cl-AGH! Close-to s-HYAGH! Six months," Misty forced out through her gritted teeth.

Brock raced to their sides as Nurse Joy said, "Somethings wrong! But I can't figure out what!"

The Nurses hands were coated in Misty's blood, and Brock's brain made the connection of its source for the first time. "What can I do?!"

"She won't stop bleeding," Joy shouted, shifting herself to be at a better angle. "I don't know what to do!"

Misty gave another God awful howl of pain, and Brock's heartbeat raced faster than it had ever before.

* * *

"Iris, swerve!" May shouted to her Unovan friend. The purple haired woman pulled on Dragonite, and the Pokemon maneuvered out of the way as Dominion lightning blew by.

"Good eye!" Cilan yelled in appreciation as he clung to Iris. Dragonite swooped over to fly alongside May and Cameron on Charizard.

"We could use a little more help," Cameron said, unclipping a PokeBall and opening it. His Dragonite emerged, slightly bigger than Iris'. "Deflect any incoming attacks we don't see buddy!"

His Dragonite acknowledged him and flew a few feet below. Darkness was still positioned in front of the Temple, tearing through the forces on the ground. It smashed a giant foot on top of a squad of Rockets, who's shouts were heard for the briefest of moments before being silenced by the boom of the impact. Dominion's buzzed all around, pairs of yellow eyes darting this way and that. The forces below were quickly being overwhelmed with Darkness involved.

Serena and Surge shouted commands, desperately trying to keep Darkness distracted and their troops safe. Clemont, alongside Bonnie, were operating one of his gadgets. A portable shield generator built into his backpack that was absorbing the Dominion lightning, and firing it right back. They moved swiftly around the battlefield, saving troop after troop from an untimely demise.

A Staraptor exploded into a burst of blood and feathers that Charizard swerved over, avoiding the static hanging in the air. Lugia nailed Darkness in the face with a well aimed attack, and the evil creature retaliated with a stream of black flames. Arceus shielded Lugia, throwing up a white barrier that absorbed the flames.

"We need a new plan," Cameron shouted. "None of us are going to survive much longer."

"I don't know what else we could do," Iris yelled back. "We didn't anticipate that thing!"

She pointed down to Darkness as it took back to the sky, slamming its giant head into Arceus.

"What about Clemont?" Cilan called. "He's a genius. Maybe he's got a gadget that can give us an advantage."

"It's a long shot," Iris told him.

"We'll we gotta try something," May said. "You three stay up here and help Arceus if you can. I'll go find him."

"Do you even know him?"

"Um, what's he look like?"

Iris face palmed, "Blonde, and I mean really blonde. Round glasses, should have a techno device of some kind on him."

"You mean like that?" Cameron pointed to the ground at the portable shield that was maneuvering through the battle.

"Just like that," Cilan nodded.

"Alright then," May smirked, nudging the man in front of her. "Can I take Dragonite?"

He looked back at her worriedly, "Are you sure about this? We can both go."

She leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands and giving him a comforting kiss. "I'll be fine."

"You better be. Dragonite! Catch May!"

She took a quick breath and let herself slide off Charizard. For a fleeting moment her heart raced as the wind and rain whipped around her in free fall, but she quickly thumped onto Dragonite's back and was speeding for the ground.

"I don't know how much longer this thing can hold," Bonnie gripped her rifle tight as she surveyed the surrounding light blue shield.

"It's electromagnetic," Clemont informed her as he bent down to check the pulse of a Rocket. "It will last as long as those Dominion's keep attacking us."

"That supposed to make me feel better?-incoming!"

Clemont bolted upright, flipping out a handgun at their new arrival that landed in the mud hard. It was a Dragonite! With a pretty, but battle worn brunette on its back.

"Are you Clemont?" She asked quickly.

"Um, yes," he said uncertainly. "You are?"

"May Maple, we nee-"

"Max's missing sister!" Bonnie squealed loudly. "He'll be so happy to know you're alive!"

Reeling from the sudden outburst, May took a quick breath. It was comforting to know Max was alive, and odd to know he knew this girl, but talking about all that had to wait. Continuing on, she said, "We need your help. I was told you might have a device that could help give us a better advantage."

Clemont's shoulders slumped, "Nothing like that."

May's disappointment was evident, so Clemont added, "I might be able to tweak something if I had more information on that thing."

He pointed and May followed his line of sight as it led to Darkness. Well, she had some information. Quickly she relayed what she knew, that it was older than the universe itself, and what it was called. Hearing the name sparked an idea in Clemont's head, "Darkness?...hm, I'd be willing to bet that it doesn't like light. That would explain the sheer pitch blackness inside the portal, and why it didn't cast a shadow."

"Light? Like, sunlight?" May asked.

"Sure," the blonde said, already flipping off his backpack and pulling out the shield generators control box. "Any light really, the brighter, and the longer the exposure, the better. If I had to make a guess."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, watching him turn the control box around and flip open a panel to reveal thousands of tiny, multicolored wires.

"Turning this shield generator, into a spotlight ray!"

"A spotlight ray?" May quizzed.

"I can change the output of the panels, and have them emit light, that I can then adjust into a beam that expands the farther it goes," Clemont explained as he moved wires around and tinkered with circuits. "With a bit more tinkering, I can increase the intensity of the ray, and make it close to the Suns brightness, if not brighter."

"Won't you be taking down our shield?" Bonnie alarmingly asked.

To which Clemont nodded, "Let's hope this works."

* * *

"This way!" Dawn pointed, turning down an even darker corridor. She was leading the way, since she had spent many months here with Lance and Kyle...

"I don't think you know where you're going!" Gary snapped, since this was now the fifth random murky entombed hallway they had ran down.

"I don't," she admitted. "But that's the point! All that time I spent in here, I never once saw anything like that alter in the Darkin's vision. So, I'm taking us places I didn't get to see."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Gary drawled unconvinced.

Ash looked behind him for the hundredth time as he ran, his heart skipping a beat each time he had done so. Something was following them, he just knew it. His instincts were on high alert, the hairs on the back of his neck standing tall. Or maybe this place just didn't feel right...it certainly felt tainted.

On they ran, not slowing down, not stopping to catch their breath. Their already soaked through clothes were becoming worse as the sweat poured down their bodies. They ran past another corridor that branched off, and Mew began to squeak rapidly. Wiggling in Lance's arms and pointing down the hall.

The group stopped, and Ash was the one to ask, "That way?"

"Mew! Mewmew!"

"Works for me," Dawn shrugged, and she took off down the dark corridor. The others quickly followed, and soon they found the air growing colder. A breeze pushing back against them as they ran.

Suddenly they stopped, entering a massive sized room, a room that looked familiar to Ash and Dawn. In the very center stood a pyramid like structure of steps, leading up to a platform at the top. Positioned in the center of the flat surface was the altar they were searching for. Overall shaped to resemble Darkness, and solid black like obsidian. Darkness' maw was opened wide, like it was about to blast an attack down to them. Beneath the statue, engraved into Darkness' legs, was a stand with four separate, and uniquely shaped stands. The three lined in a row were carved to resemble a flame, a bolt of lightning, and a shard of ice. The fourth stand connected to the other three, but higher placed on the altar, looked more to be missing a piece of itself. A thin chunk that would slide into a crevice in the top.

The Darkin, which had already been glowing slightly in their presence, twinkled more light in Gary's hand. The Elemental Treasures mimicked the artifact, emitting a small wave of warmth as the light flickered deep inside them. Gary whistled, "Looks like we're going to win after all."

CRASH! Something bowled through them from behind, tumbling the group like pins and rolling them across the floor. Ash's head struck the rocky surface a few times before he came to a stop. There was a shout from Dawn, a flash of her Treasure, and an angry metallic screech. He quickly shot to his feet, spotting her struggling to maintain an ice barrier as the green eyed Dominion rapidly clawed its way through it with all three arms. Gary summoned a whirling vortex of fire and blasted it from the ground. The flames lit up the dank room as they traveled, but their light was extinguished as the Dominion jumped out of the way and let the flames melt the majority of Dawn's barrier.

Lance shook his head to rid the vertigo, having been holding Mew and unable to block any of the impact his body did to the floor. The Legendary squeaked defiantly and worked its way free from Lance, struggling to remain floating in the air.

Ash hurled himself into the fight, striking the Dominion across the chest with two bolts of electricity. It howled at him angrily, and swiped at him, nicking hairs off his head as he ducked under the claws.

Mew shakily hovered up the steps towards the altar, forcing itself to fight through the pain in its tiny self. Lance noticed Mew was no longer beside him, and frantically scanned the room for the Pokemon, spotting it fall to the steps once and continue on its way. He quivered as he stood, his legs feeling like jelly. Dawn screamed in pain, and her body landed in front of him with a crash. She struggled to rise, a deep gash apparent on her side. The Dominion roared with its terrifying metallic voice and lunged at the Bluenette, intent on finishing her off. Lance shouted and threw himself between it and her, his arms outstretched in a protective manner. Ash hurled himself into the Dominion, entangling their bodies as they toppled away from Dawn and Lance. They rolled across the floor, the creature hissing and shrieking in his ear, tearing at his flesh with its sharp claws. Gary ran up and decked the Dominion as hard as he could in the face, taking its stunned moment to pull it away from Ash and free his friend.

The creature righted itself upright, seething with anger. Gary sent a jet of fire its direction, but it flew up and out of the way. Dawn however, landed a hit. Leaning around Lance and sending a sharp shard of ice, it impaled itself into the Dominion's thigh, causing it to screech with pain. In a roar of rage, it outstretched all three arms and unleashed a storm of green lightning throughout the room. Too many bolts for them to dodge or deflect, and they took multiple hits, sending them into the walls. Ash slammed next to Lance, his back popping from the impact, and his body burning from the electricity surging through his muscles. He slid to the ground, grunting from the pain.

"We have had enough!" The Dominion screamed at them. "This universe belongs to Darkness and you will be annihilated. Fighting us is futile, why do you continue?"

Ash grit his teeth, his gaze slowly rising to the creature hovering a few feet in the air, glaring him down with glowing green eyes. To his right sat Lance and Gary, both crumpled in a heap and not moving, Dawn in the same position to his left. They all looked beaten, torn up and covered in blood; theirs, others, and Dominion.

"You fight for them?" His attention was drawn back to the Dominion as it looked at him. "You fight for other abominations?"

"Yes," Ash croaked, tasting blood in his mouth. "Something you wouldn't understand I suppose."

It hissed at him, but he continued, "I fight for life. For friendhsip. For love. For the world I know. You wouldn't know these things because you have only ever known Darkness-"

Something glistened behind the Dominion, and as he spoke he saw Mew beside the altar, using its Psychic to lift the Darkin up towards it.

"Darkness is everything!" The Dominion bellowed at him, its green eyes flashing angrily. "Darkness is eternity. What would an abomination that is no more than a hiccup in time know about it?"

Ash's eye caught something else at his feet, the three Treasures, their lights flickering within. "I know about life and the wonders it can hold. Which-"

He pulled his back away from the wall, enciting a small pop in his spine. "-is why I can't let you win."

He lurched forward, snatching up all three spheres into his hands. The Dominion screeched and pointed all three arms at him, blasting its green lightning from each one. Ash held forward the three Treasures, sending jets of their element colliding with the Dominion's lightning. They connected with a loud boom, sending sparks, fire, and ice in all directions. Ash maintained the stream of elements, growling deep within his chest as his body ached and screamed at him in retaliation. The Dominion hissed angrily, focusing its arcs of lightning, attempting to overpower him.

Ash was now growling aloud, his teeth clenched tightly together as his lips parted. His arms vibrated violently from the connected streams, but he didn't let up. Giving a heavy grunt as he forced more of the elements to work in his favor.

Dawn groaned and slowly sat up, Lance's cape sliding off her face and revealing the scene. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Ash, his hair and clothes billowing back from the force of the blasts. The determined, and confident look in his eye. The way he held his stance with one foot forward, clearly in pain but fighting through it. Both Gary and Lance sat up now, gaining the same stupefied expressions as the Bluenette.

Ash shifted his growling into a long shout as his muscles felt like they were on fire. The Dominion's once arrogant sneer was now morphing into one of terror. The impact zone of its lightning and Ash's elements were inching closer to the creature.

Dawn was mesmerized at the show, only snapping from her trance as a finger tapped on her shoulder. Gary had crawled over to her, and without a word, motioned up the steps to Mew at the altar. The Legendary was frantically waving down at them, pointing to the Treasures and then to the Darkin it had placed on the altar in the fourth slot above the other three.

The Dominion howled in rage, and its eyes flashed, actually physically emitting a green burst of light. The connected streams began to move back towards Ash. He grunted from the energy now pulsating his direction, his knees beginning to tremble and he began sinking to the ground. The confidence he felt was rapidly fading, he was going to lose...

Then two pairs of hands gripped his arms, helping him stand back upright. Dawn and Gary held firm until he had regained his composure, and then each of them relieved Ash of their respective Treasures. Maintaining the stream of fire and ice they were emitting. Feeling the heavy burden lift immensely off his arms, Ash felt new vigor course through him. His friends were by his side! All of them! The ones outside fighting against the hordes of Dominion's and Darkness, the few he had to leave behind at the helicopters, and the ones who had fallen. Each and every one of them were behind him from the start, and would be until the end. If he had them...he could never fail!

Ash tightend his grip on the Lightning Orb, a smirk crossing his expression. The three pure hearts stood side by side, glaring down the now terrified Dominion leader. Fire, Ice, and both kinds of lightning slowed their course, and began to work their way back towards the green eyed bastard. It hissed and tried to send more energy into its attack, but it was no use...the fight was over.

Feeling its strength vanish, the green lightning dissipated and the three elements barreled into the green eyed Dominion. It screamed and shrieked, twisting and jerking in the air as its skin peeled off from the fire, its flesh baked from the lightning, and then froze in place from the ice.

The echoes of its agonizing cries pierced their ears painfully, but they did not let up, intent on wiping the evil thing from the universe. Only when the metallic voice stopped, and the glow of green eyes faded, did they lower the orbs. Fire, Ice, and Lightning ceased, leaving behind not a single trace of what was once the Dominion leader. Breathing hard, and realizing he was now covered in even more sweat, Ash muttered, "That was for my mom."

"Ho-ly...shit," Lance remarked behind them.

"Mew! Mewmewmew!" The Legendary squeaked rapidly from the altar above, pointing at them and then at the slots.

"We're not quite done," Gary stated, starting in a sprint for the steps. "Come on!"

Forcing his tired muscles to move, Ash raced after Dawn as the two of them followed Gary. Lance paced behind them, ready to catch one should they topple down the stairs. Their exhaustion was evident.

Thankfully his assistance was not needed, and they made it to the top, albeit panting and aching even more. Mew was still rapidly motioning to them and to the altar, causing itself to stumble in the air. The Legendary was no better off than they were.

"I think it wants us to put the Treasures in there," Ash noted, eyeing the Lightning bolt shaped stand.

"What's the worse that could happen," Gary playfully mocked, walking up to the fire shaped one. "Here goes."

Slowly he extended his hand and set the Fire Orb atop the flame stand. It lit up even brighter, and a beam of red light shot from the orb and connected with the bottom of the Darkin. Dawn swallowed and imitated his actions, setting the blue sphere on its stand. A blue light similar to the red one did the exact same thing, merging into the red light at the bottom of the artifact.

Ash stepped up, turning the Lightning treasure over in his hand. His eyes traveled from it to the Lightning stand, and he placed the orb down. As expected, a yellow beam made its way to the Darkin and connected with the other two. Upon contact, the diamond shaped artifact began to light up; red, blue, and yellow making its way to the top.

Mew swooped down and hovered behind it, its eyes glowing as it stretched out its tiny paws. The group watched as the Legendary touched the Darkin, pushing another light into the artifact. A deep purple that flowed through the streams of red, blue, and yellow. Then the beams of light below the altar stopped, and Mew lifted the Darkin out of its stand. An ominous hum could be heard now, growing steadily in their ears.

"MEW!" The Legendary raised the Darkin above its head and a wave of purple energy, with faded shades of red, blue, and yellow, burst out in all directions. It flew by over their heads, disappearing through the walls and vanishing from their sight.

* * *

"AGH!" Serena was launched into the air as a Dominion body slammed into her, giving her a scratch across her chest. She smacked into the mud, her soaked and dirty hair slapping her in the face.

Above her Darkness roared and snapped its maw closed on Arceus' hind leg, drawing golden blood from the God. Lugia crashed its body weight into Darkness, freeing Arceus from its jaws. A blast from Groudon soared into the sky, exploded against Darkness and causing an angry roar.

A pair of yellow eyes blocked her vision, glaring at her with deadly hate. The Dominion plunged its third arm down, but a streak of brown removed the Dominion with a thump. Serena blinked. She was sure her end was coming, but suddenly there was a blue eyed brunette staring down at her with a Dragonite hovering above them.

"You ok?!" The brunette asked, taking Serena's hand and hauling her to her feet.

"As good as I can be," she replied with an ache in her voice. "Thank you."

"Thank Bonnie, she saw you flying through the air."

Serena blinked, "You know Bonnie?" Then the brunette face suddenly seemed familiar and she instantly realized who her savior was. "May?!"

It had only been nearly seven years...

May couldn't help the light smile, "We need to get back to Clemont. Come on."

Serena followed May as she mounted the Dragonite, her chest burning from the fresh wound. She made sure she was clinging to the brunette tightly just before Dragonite zipped forward. The battle whizzed by in blurs and streaks, and quickly they were approaching an electromagnetic shield that was flickering as it fought to stay alive. Dragonite flew through the field with ease and landed by Clemont, who was still tinkering madly with the control box. Serena went to slide off the dragon, but her weakened state caused her to slip. Bonnie lunged forward and caught her, helping her down to the ground. "Are you ok?!"

"I'll be fine Bonnie," Serena said. "So long as we win."

"Just a few more moments," Clemont spoke up, not turning his head as he frantically worked on the electronics that none of the girls could understand.

May remained on Dragonite, quickly scanning the arial fighting for Cameron's Charizard or Iris' Dragonite. So far no luck...

"In a few more moments we're going to be dead," Bonnie told her brother heatedly as she watched the battle through the shield. Serena swallowed and looked up...Bonnie was right. There were way too many dead people and Pokemon littered across the battlefield, only seeming to make the Dominion's numbers more unbearable. May grit her teeth as she saw a Rocket be ripped in half above a Dominion's head, the woman's blood showering across the creatures body.

Thunder boomed as lightning flashed, illuminating the sheets of rain cascading down from the sky. Illuminating the mountaintop above them and the Temple among the patch of trees.

Another boom resounded in their ears, but it was not thunder. The sound was so odd, so out of place that even Clemont looked up to discover the source. No one had to wait long.

A purple wave, mixed with red's, blue's, and yellow's expanded from the Temple. Swiftly flowing across the battlefield and weaving its way through the life forms there. Swaying around them like mist, but morphing to their bodies and coating them in the fog like substance. At first the people and Pokemon screamed and tried to run, only to be outraced by the purplish wave. The mist formed around them, and then moved on, doing nothing to them. The Dominion's were a different story. They immediately began to retreat upon the sight of the fog, screeching in panic and crashing into each other. As the mist touched their skin, they exploded in screams of pain and agony. Writhing and twisting, flailing their claws in one last desperate attempt to slay any living being beside them. Then...poof, they dissipated where they stood, leaving behind only echoes of their God awful metallic shrieks.

May blinked curiously as the mist moved around her, flowing across her skin like water and then moving on. Dominion's who had been on the edge of the battle flew away as fast as they could, speeding from the mountain and the mist. No matter how far they flew however, May had a sense they would never escape their now sealed fate.

An unusual silence fell across the mountainside. No screams of pain. No cries of death. No metal screeches. Only the sound of wind and rain of the thunderstorm raging overhead...

"AAGGGHHHH!" The roar was so loud, so threateningly enraged that the very core of the mountain shook beneath their feet. Vibrating Serena's entire body and causing her gash to flare up in pain. May's head snapped to the sky, following the source of the terrifying roar...her gut went empty...Darkness was still there, screaming in rage.

"YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED MY DOMINION'S! BUT DARKNESS IS INEVITABLE!"

* * *

 **Gasp! Well the Dominion's are gone, but no one is out of the woods just yet. Darkness is a little pissed off. This chapter was so fun, but so hard to write. Trying to tease what little is left, and finish up with the Dominion's, while having the action flow in a way that made sense? I'm exhausted lol.**

 **Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed it and your anxiety is off the charts for the conclusion! See you all then!**


	25. Malum Exortus P3

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME BROTHER!" Bonnie shouted as a black wave of energy exploded from Darkness. Rocketing across the mountainside, plowing down trees and sending people and Pokemon hurtling to the mud. May gripped tight to Dragonite as the black wave washed over Clemont's electromagnetic shield, bypassing the few inside.

"I'M WORKING ON IT BONNIE!" Clemont bellowed back, barely audible over the fierce roar of Darkness. The flickering shield caught Darkness' purple eye, and it swooped down straight for them. Serena screamed as the massive dragon like creature slammed into the ground, black flames igniting from its maw.

A flamethrower streamed from the sky, burning a patch on the back of Darkness' giant head. In surprising speed, Darkness snapped its gaze around and filled the sky with the black fire. May caught sight of its target and screamed, "NO!"

Cameron pulled back on Charizard, and the Pokemon shot straight up, singeing its underside on the black fire.

"OPEN FIRE ON THAT THING," Iris' voice rang out as her and Cilan shot by the shield on her Dragonite. "EVERYONE AT ONCE!"

And just like that, hundreds of rifles flashed, Pokemon attacks barreled after the bullets, and the Legendaries unleashed a barrage of their most powerful moves.

* * *

Mew fell shakily to the ground, the Darkin slipping from its tiny paws. Dawn lunged forward, catching the Legendary before it could hit the floor. The Darkin clattered across the rocky surface, rolling towards Gary, who stopped it with his foot.

"So, what just happened?" Dawn questioned curiously. "Did we win?"

CRACK! The four of them jumped as the ceiling split straight down the middle and the room began to quake. Dust littered over them, and rocks began to fall.

"It's caving in," Lance shouted. "Everyone move!"

Ash quickly grabbed the Elemental Treasures from their stands, and Gary scooped up the Darkin as they raced for the stone steps. CRACK! The raised platform seperated in a rapid jolt, knocking them to their knees. Looking back to see if the others were ok, Ash noticed they were now seperated by a massive split in the stone. A large piece of rock crashed centimeters from him, vibrating his body and covering him in dust. Mew groaned in Dawn's arms and forced its eyes open, flashing them a light blue.

BOOM! A light breeze against Ash's skin was suddenly a tidal wave of wind. Billowing against him with the smell of smoke and fire. Blinking once, his brain registered they were sitting outside the entrance to the Temple. Huh? Mew groaned again, and went limp, though still breathing.

"Oh my God..." Came from Lance, who's eyes were filled with horror. Following his gaze, Ash saw why. Darkness, standing in the middle of everyone and everything, smoke rising in wisps off its body as its purple eyes flashed angrily. Growling deeply, vibrating the very center of Ash's heart.

With a sweeping snap of its head, and a rampage of a roar, Darkness blasted a stream of its black fire. Covering nearly all of the battlefield. Most were saved by Psychic Pokemon throwing up a barrier, or hiding behind Pokemon that could withstand the assault, such as the Legendaries. Too many, however, screamed in agonizing pain as their flesh cooked from the abnormal flames. Water Pokemon desperately tried to douse their trainers, but it was no use.

"So we didn't accomplish anything?!" Dawn asked hysterically, turning to Ash with a look of pure horror.

"Not enough at least," Gary replied, his eyes darting swiftly as he realized the Dominion's were no where to be seen.

"What do we do?" Dawn asked. "Ash?"

He didn't answer her, his gaze was glossed over as he stared at Darkness.

"Ash?!"

He was numb...he was sure, so sure...before he had his doubts, his concerns that it was all to good to be true. Pure hearts? A sure fire to way to stop the Darkness? He allowed himself to be convinced of that plans certainty and now...now everything would be destroyed. The world, the universe, all of it. His friends...his loved ones...Something jolted in his heart...a flash of Misty's lips against his. Her aquamarine eyes sparkling in the moonlight as she smiled from ear to ear. Her voice echoing in his head...

 _You can do it Ash...I believe in you_

Was he really going to just sit here and let the world burn? Was he going to let her down? The woman he loved, the woman who believed him in no matter what. The one who had always been there for him since the very start. Misty, a woman so full of life and love. So compassionate and caring, not afraid to knock you down a notch or two when you needed it, but also right by your side to help you up if you fell. If anyone was the purest heart...it was her. But she believed it was him, and if she believed it...then he had to too! He had to try!

Something else went through his head... _But only one can turn the tide between night and light. Only one heart, in the purest form, can impede the entrance of Darkness for us all._

Suddenly...it made sense to him...

"Ash!?" Dawn shouted at him as Darkness roared, taking to the sky and slamming its giant head into Articuno, knocking it from the sky.

He woke up, so to speak. The speed in which he turned to the Bluenette caught her off guard, "I'm going to fight Darkness. Alone."

"You're going to what?!" The three others shouted at him together, with Gary adding, "Are you fucking nuts?! You can't take that thing on by yourself."

"Yes...I can," Ash said so calmly, so sure, that for probably one of the first times in history, Gary was speechless.

"Wh-what's your plan?" Dawn asked shakily, casting a glance to the massive creature. "It's tearing through everyone..."

Darkness intercepted a blast of lightning from Zekrom and overwhelmed the Legendary, covering it in black flames. Zekrom howled in pain and fell from the sky.

"Just trust me," Ash told her, and before his heart could falter, before any sense of reason could penetrate his mind, he was running through the mud and the rain. Straight for the center of the battlefield. Clutching the three Treasures tight in his palms.

"ASH!" The three yelled after him, but he pretended not to hear. Mew cracked open an eye, watching the raven haired trainer sprinting away.

Across the battlefield, Clemont exclaimed loudly, "GOT IT!"

With a quick press of a button on the control pad, the electromagnetic shield vanished and the dish which had been emitting the energy lit up. The tiny device connected to Clemont's backpack filled the immediate area with such a blinding light that May nearly slipped from Dragonite.

As Ash raced towards the center of the battlefield, all eyes were on the intense light as it shot towards Darkness. Upon impact with the creatures skin, Darkness howled in pain, quaking the very water droplets of the rainfall. Clemont twiddled rapidly with dials and switches on his control box, intensifying the ray and widening its area of illumination. Darkness was soon enveloped in the bright light, thin whisps of steam rising from its body, and Ash noticed something peculiar. Darkness was shrinking! It was getting smaller! An idea sprung in his mind and he started shouting, "FLASH! Everyone use Flash! Tell your Pokemon to use Flash!"

Iris heard him in the air, and helped spread his order. Her and Cilan zoomed through the ranks of still alive troops, telling them to use Flash. One by one, Pokemon after Pokemon burst into a light almost as bright as Clemont's ray. A Raichu, Voltorb, Solrock, and many more.

Darkness roared and cried, wincing harshly as a flash of lightning from the storm let loose. Ash himself was now squinting, his eyes not used to this much light anymore. For months all he had seen were storms and dimmed days, months of not seeing the sun.

Arceus' ring ignited in a shimmering light, adding to the intensity of the others, then in a combined attack, the other Legendaries took their chance. Their attacks connected directly, exploding around Darkness and filling the sky with a massive boom. Darkness' roars ceased and the dragon like serpent fell to the ground. Plummeting amongst the heavy rain and crashing into the thick layer of mud.

Only then did Ash stop running, only then did all eyes realize he was there. Only too late, did they realizen Darkness still had plenty of fight left. A black sphere of energy exploded from the center of the impact crater created by Darkness. It expanded rapidly, growing from its central point until it had enveloped Ash inside.

"Ash!" May shouted and kicked her heel into Dragonite. The Dragon complied and threw mud across Clemont as it sped forward. The black sphere sparked and cracked with the same color lightning, spreading across the barrier like dark veins. May urged Dragonite to fly through it, and she yelped in pain as they crumpled against a solid wall. The black lightning numbed her muscles, seizing them in the shakes. She fell to the mud beside Dragonite, the two of them convulsing and writhing in the muck.

There was a quick thump beside her and fast footsteps through the mud. Then Cameron's scared voice as his hands tried to hold her still, "May! I've got you, I'm here! Fight it!"

He applied as much pressure as he dared, her smaller frame seizing violently, acting like a woman possessed by a Demon. Her veins bulged alarmingly, and her eyes shot all directions. His Dragonite did the same to his right, howling in pain and throwing mud with its tail. More footsteps raced up and Iris slid beside the Dragon onto her knees, Cilan right behind her. Suddenly May stopped, lying deathly still.

"May?!" Cameron shouted, placing two fingertips under her jawline to feel for a pulse and his ear to her lips to hear for a breath. There was none...

"No!" He shouted, sitting up straight and immediately placing his hands against her chest. One, two, three. His lips connected to hers and pushed air into her lungs. Then he repeated the pushes into her chest. One, two, three.

To his right, Iris and Cilan were doing the same to Dragonite...

* * *

Gary tried to run, his feet slipping and sliding in the slosh, but he was gaining no progress. The hands on his shoulders weren't allowing him any headway.

"Move Lance!" Gary snarled, actually taking a swing at the Dragon Master.

Lance blocked the hit with his elbow, and shot back, "There's nothing you can do now! This is on Ash and you know it!"

Dawn sat in the mud, watching the men argue as she clutched Mew tight. She desperately wanted to help Ash, to scream and shout at Lance to let Gary go, but deep down she knew the red haired man was right. Ash knew this too, that was why he went...and she had to trust he could pull it off.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Mew's eyes were alight, focused on the Darkin shimmering in the mud. The artifact glowed, a spark of a bright golden light igniting deep within.

* * *

Ash turned on the spot, a fierce wind whipping around him. He could see, but not see. Any and all depth perception appeared to be gone, and only a surrounding wall of pitch black was all he could find. He himself was illuminated, and he could clearly make out his own shoes sinking into the mud. The rain was gone, reflecting off the top of his black encagement, sending a ripple of static energy with each drop.

"Pure Heart," Darkness' resounding voice filled the area. "You pretend to be brave, but I can sense your fear."

Ash's eyes darted everywhere, searching for the monster. "If I'm the one scared then why are you hiding?"

"Hiding?!" Darkness sounded furious. "I am shadow, I am Dark. Shadows do not hide, they simply are!"

A purple ball of sparks shot at him from seemingly no where, and Ash considered himself lucky to have been facing its direction. He threw himself to the side, avoiding the crackling energy as it zipped by. Sensing something coming up behind him, he spun quickly and blasted Darkness in the face with a stream of flames from the Fire Orb. It roared viciously and stumbled backwards.

Having a clear view of the creature now, Ash could see that it had shrunk immensely. It was now no more than a few feet above his own head, but still radiating that same deathly cold breeze.

Not giving Darkness time to recuperate, he ignited the Lighting and Ice spheres, covering the monster with the elements. Darkness' purple eyes flashed, and shards of ice rebounded at Ash. He melted them with the fire by intensifying the heat. Darkness roared at him and vanished back into the shadows of the black sphere. Not wanting to lose track of it, Ash shot the elements in all directions. Striking the dark energy anywhere and everywhere he could. Darkness merely laughed, "Your valiance is noble, but it will not achieve you the victory you seek!"

Black flames licked his back, singeing into his skin. He screamed in pain as the burning enveloped him, and thinking fast he doused himself in flurries of snow from the Ice Treasure. A purple beam, radiating with dark particles, blasted from the shadows flickering in his vision. Ash reacted on instinct and intercepted the dark pulse with the three elements, connecting the two streams together in a unified beam of flashes and sparks.

* * *

Lance hit the mud as Gary's fist connected with his jaw. The pure heart took his opening and raced across the battlefield, ignoring Dawn and Lance's calls for him. The Bluenette stood up, ready to chase down her friend, but Mew in her arms suddenly ignited with a gold aroma. She squealed in shock and let go of the Legendary. The pink Pokemon did not fall to the mud, instead hovering where it was, it's eyes alight with a blue glow. Only now did Dawn realize the Darkin was glowing more intensely than she had seen before, and it was radiating the same golden color as Mew.

His attention having been distracted from Gary, Lance asked, "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know," she replied shakily, casting a worried glance over the Darkin. Mew began to hum, a soft melancholy tune as the golden glow intensified. Inside the artifact, Dawn could see the blackness in its color begin to fade. Being replaced by the gold.

At the black sphere created by Darkness, Gary was about to throw his body weight into the energy wall until a voice cried to him, "DON'T!"

Hearing the hysteria, he dug his heels into the mud and slid to a stop, seeing who had shouted at him. It was Cilan, hovering over a wheezing Dragonite as Iris chanted something he couldn't understand. Behind them Cameron was on his knees in the mud, his face hidden behind his shaggy hair as he cradled May's figure in his arms.

"Wh-" was all that escaped Gary's lips before the sphere exploded.

* * *

Ash grunted, clenching his teeth as the black walls around him began to rumble and strike black lightning across each other. Darkness laughed from its shadows, purple eyes igniting within the blackness. The point of impact between the two began to create a whirlwind of fire, ice, lightning, and the dark particles. They swirled and tumbled around the center, halting the evil laugh. The dark energy walls around them groaned and Darkness itself grunted in pain. A crack appeared in the tip top of the sphere, casting a ray of light from the Pokemon outside still using Flash. Darkness hissed, and its solid form materialized from the shadows. Ash locked eyes with the evil creature, and its purple eyes flashed with hatred.

Suddenly the impact point of their attacks exploded, sending a ripple of dark energy, fire, ice, and lightning across them and into the black sphere's walls. Both Ash and Darkness cried out in pain as the wave smashed into them, toppling the two of them into the mud. A loud groan from the shadows sent a chill down Ash's spine, and then the black energy exploded outwards. Dissipating the sphere and shooting the dark energy in all directions.

People and Pokemon alike shouted and ran for cover, stopping their use of Flash. Legendary and flying Pokemon were knocked from the sky, and the ground forces were pushed into the mud.

Still in battle mode, Ash didn't hesitate, didn't look at his surroundings for his friends, didn't even blink as he hurried to his feet and thrust the three orbs forward once more.

Seeing the blasts coming, Darkness roared, "ENOUGH!"

A massive boom radiated from the creature as another wave of dark energy exploded outward, sending the element attacks off course and slamming into Ash. He flew into the air, the three Treasures slipping from his grasp and disappearing amongst the mud. With a heavy hit he crashed back to the ground, wheezing for a breath.

A claw snatched his shirt, ripping him from the ground and raising him into the air. Lightning cracked across the sky, and thunder boomed as all eyes saw Darkness lifting Ash over its head. Growling and snarling as it did so. The serpentine dragon hissed as steam rolled from its maw, the beginnings of black flames licking its teeth. Ash punched and kicked against the creature, desperately trying to pull himself away, but his shirt would not give.

"ASH!" Multiple voices shouted. Gary, who was slipping in the mud as he tried to rush to Ash's aide. Serena, ignoring her chest wound and running his direction as she released Braixen. Korrina running alongside her Lucario. Lance reaching for Misty's Gyarados. Clemont as he raised his handgun to open fire. Bonnie raising a rifle to see down the sights.

But none of them would be fast enough, none of them would have saved the Chosen One. Darkness had already let loose the torrent of black fire...but something flashed at Ash's waist, followed by a ferocious and angry roar. Then the black flames were met by dark orange ones and they blasted back into Darkness' face. Darkness bellowed in agony and released Ash, who fell to his rump in the mud.

Darkness roared ferociously, black blood seeping from its purple eyes. Another roar, now familiar to Ash's ears, retaliated right back. Charizard?! His Fire Pokemon let loose another intense stream of fire, peeling away some of Darkness' black skin. The creature bellowed in response and returned the attack with its own black flames. Charizard positioned itself in front of Ash, taking the brunt of the attack and wincing from the abnormal heat.

"CHARIZARD!" Ash shouted, but a pink bubble materialized around the fire type and sent the black fire spiraling away.

"LIIIIGHT!" Darkness roared.

"Mew!" The pink Pokemon squeaked defiantly, hovering beside Ash and Charizard, glaring at Darkness. It dropped something into Ash's lap, and he noticed it was the Darkin, but it wasn't the Darkin? The once see through blackish material was now a shining gold, glistening even without rays of light hitting it. Instinct kicking in more than anything, Ash clasped the Darkin in his hand and jumped to his feet. Darkness roared at him and opened its maw to attack again, but Mew created a pink bubble big enough to fit into the creatures mouth. Which is precisely what it did.

Screaming as he hurled himself forward, Ash thrust the sharp end of the Darkin forward, piercing Darkness' hide and stabbing it through the creatures heart. Darkness bellowed agonizingly, a piercing screech that cracked the very side of the mountain. It flailed madly, a claw slapping into Ash and sending him away from the creature. He wasn't sure how high he flew, or how far, all he could see were the tops of the trees and then Temple coming close before he smacked headfirst into the stone.

The next few seconds were riddled with pain as he fell against the side of the Dominion Temple, tumbling to the ground. All the while Darkness continued its maddening roars and shrieks of pain. Then...everything went silent and he landed on something soft. Something pink. Mew had created a soft bubble for him to land on, and it gently set him into the mud. Everything was hazy, his hearing and his eyesight a groggy mess. In the distance, Darkness was fading, turning into whisps of smoke that rose into the wind and vanished amongst the storm. It was over...he had won...

Voices called to him, and figures were running his direction, but he could not stand nor shout back. His world was turning black.

* * *

 _Ash..._

What was that? Someone was saying his name.

 _Awaken Pure Heart..._

He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but white, a vast and infinite area of white. Except there was a figure standing before him, centaur like in shape, with a pinwheel type ring around its middle.

"Arceus?" He croaked, sitting up slowly. Prepared for a surge of pain, but none ever came. He blinked as he realized this.

 _Ash, you have done well. The Universe owes you a debt it can never repay, I owe you a debt I can never repay._

"Am, am I dead?" He asked, looking around at the whiteness surrounding him.

 _You are not, we are here so I can relieve your mind of any questions you may have._

Questions? Ok, "Like why the Darkin was suddenly Gold?"

Arceus smiled, _My child, Light. Thanks to you and your efforts, she was able to cleanse Darkness from the Soul of the Universe._

"The Soul of the...the Darkin was the Soul?!" He realized, getting to his feet to better face Arceus.

 _Indeed, and now Darkness has been removed, and the Universe can no longer belong to him ever again. Thanks to you and all your friends. I shall remove the Darkin from Earth and keep it safe with me in my realm._

 _"Tend to wounded that have a fighting chance...we have to conserve our supplies..."_

Ash jumped from the new voice, and spun around in circles to locate it, "Lorelei?"

 _It seems you are waking up, your true strength continues to baffle me. It appears our time here is already at an end._

Not wanting to go until he asked a question that had been burning inside of him since he had accepted the pure heart truth, he quickly asked, "Misty...she's the purest heart. Isn't she?"

Arceus looks amused by this, _You have always been the purest heart Ash. But it IS because of her that this is so. Since she fished you out of that river, she has been fishing the pureness from you little by little. I think you can agree that things would have turned out very different had that day not happened._

He nodded, recalling the memory with a smile. Hearing more voices and now noises of people shuffling around he quickly added, "Is-Is she ok?"

 _She's-_

He blinked and suddenly was staring at the roof of the interior of a helicopter. Shuffling and talking continued to his right and he quickly turned to see if it was Misty. It was Lorelei, and she noticed he was looking at her, "Holy crap! Ketchum! You're awake!"

She looked dreadful, deep bags under her eyes, covered in blood from human, Pokemon and Dominion, and had multiple bruises and gashes layered across her body. A nasty one in particular was etched down the left side of her torso.

"Don't move," she snapped at him as he tried to sit up, rushing to his side and placing a hand to keep him down. "We need to have someone take a look at you!"

"Misty," he stated. "Where is she?"

He was unable to read her expression, so he repeated, "Where. Is. She?"

"You really should have a Nurse Joy look at you first-"

"Where...is...she," his voice was now dangerously low, and she sighed.

"Alright, follow me." She stood up, heading out the side door of the chopper. Only now did he see who she was talking to. Ritchie, sporting a massive bandage on his head that wrapped over his eye. He shot Ash a quick, soft smile and said, "We did it."

Ash couldn't help but return the smile, and said, "I'll swing back by to see you."

Then he was out the door after Lorelei and into the still pouring rain. It was now morning, not that it mattered. Little sunlight penetrated through the clouds, giving them barely anything to see by. He noticed they were back down the halfway point of the mountain, where they had left the League Helicopters.

Dozens of people, no longer clad in their body armor, raced back and forth. Wielding flashlights and lanterns, Pokemon such as Raichu racing along beside them, illuminating the immediate area with more light. Rows upon rows of dead and wounded lined the hillside, some covered with makeshift blankets. The sight was sickening...another interesting note, the Legendary Pokemon were no where to be seen.

A Rocket barreled past him, his arms loaded with gauze and alcohol. Ash's eyes followed him for only a moment, then returned to the back of Lorelei. She led him through the rows, heading for the far side of the outside morgue. As they walked she said nothing, and his gaze continued to search through the rows of dead. Hoping beyond hope that he would not see his love among them.

A numbing tingle raced to his fingertips as he passed the body of Melody, her neck wound long since stopped gushing blood. Her eyes had been closed, and her hands placed on her chest in a peaceful fashion. Rushing past her body, helping to carry a wounded Korrina, was Clemont and Bonnie. Too hurried to glance Ash's direction. On they continued, and he passed many familiar faces among the dead; Cynthia, Whitney, Bugsy, Blaine.

He spotted Gary's amber hair, his friend kneeling beside one of the bodies. Rain dripped from Gary's face as he stared down at a dead man with a blank look in his eyes. It was then his heart stopped as Ash recognized who the dead man was...Professor Oak, with a large burn mark in his torso that tore deep into his chest cavity. Gary neither moved, nor seemed to be breathing, but Ash could tell he was. He could barely make out the tears hiding amongst the rain.

A honey blonde girl, with her arm in a sling and a bandage across her chest, stepped up to Gary. She knelt down, placing her knees in the mud beside the young researcher. Ash saw Serena's lips part and say something which he could not hear, and Gary reached up to wipe his eye. It was at the instant that Ash realized Professor Oak was a loss to everyone hear...he must've known hundreds of people in the Pokemon community...and how many of them died alongside him?

Ash continued on behind the Ice Master, spotting Cameron standing beside Max, an arm outstretched to the younger man's shoulder. On the ground behind them lay May...no...she couldn't be...she just moved! Slowly she tried to sit up, but Max pushed past Cameron and forced her back down. Thank God she was still alive, for a second there...

A little further down he saw a sight he would not have expected, no matter if he had even been told. The Three Sensational Sisters, or rather two of them. Daisy and Lily wailed into each other's arms over the lifeless body of Violet. Not far from them, Iris was standing behind Cilan with a grim expression on her face. Below her in the mud, the green haired man was clinging to Chili's lifeless form while Cress had his head buried into his hands. The purple haired Unovan caught Ash's eye and relief washed over her face. She gave him a swift nod before returning her attention to Cilan.

Lorelei led the raven haired man out of the rows of dead and towards another helicopter. Standing outside the door was Dawn, no longer wearing Lance's cape. She said Ash's name in relief and rushed to him, throwing herself into an embrace.

"I thought we'd lost you!" She cried, pulling him tight. He returned the embrace, giving her a wet pat on the back.

"Not yet," was all he said before he pulled away and watched Lorelei slide open the chopper door. She beckoned for him to enter, and he swallowed. His heart pounded against his chest, flooding his ears with the rapid thump thump of his anxiety. Misty was in there, alive or...gone. His foot took a great deal of force to push forward, but he stepped away from Dawn and into the chopper.

Brock was his first sight, cradling the two babies, who were sleeping peacefully in his arms. His longtime friend looked up and nodded, glad to see Ash alive. Then he motioned his head to the other side of the chopper, and smiled. Ash turned, seeing the backside of Nurse Joy, then the pink haired woman moved and there she was...the fiery red head he loved so much. Sitting up in a stretcher, in fresh, plain clothes, and cradling a bundle of blankets much in the same way Brock was.

She glanced up, her sparkling light blue eyes connecting with Ash's deep brown. Her relief was evident as tears began to swell up and trickle down her face. His chest burned with happiness as he saw the smile crack across her expression, and he quickly stepped to her side. Crouching down to be at eye level with her. Without a word, he swooped in and planted his lips against hers. Tasting that sweet, insane spark that she somehow gave him each time they kissed.

Dawn came into the chopper, sliding the door shut behind her. She beamed at the sight, imitating the few persons among them. Brock nudged Dawn with his foot and nodded to the blankets in Misty's arm. The Bluenette looked at them, then to Ash, then back to Brock with a shocked face, whispering, "He hasn't noticed?!" The spiky haired man shook his head with a smile.

Ash pulled away from Misty, resting his forehead against hers and heaving a great sigh, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm glad YOU'RE ok," she corrected him. "Someone had to go play hero I've been told."

She was playfully scolding him, and he laughed. A soft, relieved laugh, "You know me."

"I do," she nodded and quickly recaptured his lips in another kiss. Once she pulled away, he noticed the blankets for the first time. She saw this, and a wide grin spread from ear to ear. "Do you want to hold her?"

His eyes bugged out, surely he hadn't heard that right? His neck cracked as he snapped his gaze back to her. She couldn't help but laugh at his face, and repeated, "Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"My-My-My...daughter?" He stammered quietly, once again examining the blankets and now seeing a tuft of thin black hair sticking out. Slowly he reached out and took the bundle from Misty, placing a palm under what must be the infants head. The blanket fell aside and he gasped aloud at how beautiful he found her. The baby looked up at him, oh how she looked exactly like Misty, but with wide brown eyes.

But wait...

He looked up, searching for an answer in her eyes. It had only been six months...and this baby looked far too healthy to be born THAT early...

Seeing the question in his eyes, Misty nodded. Resting a hand against his chest, she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, "She's early, but only by half a month."

Only half a month...so that could only mean...Misty had been pregnant before the Dominion's had even arrived! Which also meant...she was his! There was no doubt, the baby girl was wholly and utterly his!

A tear fell from his eye, and his lip began to quiver. He gazed down at the beautiful baby, smiling wide at those glossy brown eyes.

"Do you still want to name her Delia?" Misty asked him, and he nodded. "Then Delia it is."

Ash broke, but not in the ways he had. It wasn't a devastated cry, not a heartbroken one. It was joy, in the purest form. So much bad had happened, so many lay dead outside that helicopter, but in this moment he realized that it would all be worth it. They secured a future for life and love to continue. For the survivors to share in the same experience he himself was holding in his arms. It would take some time, and a lot of rebuilding, but they had done it. They had won.

Thunder clapped harshly, followed by multiple strikes of lightning. Screaming erupted outside the chopper, followed by monstrous roars of more thunder. Ash's chest tightened, fearing that Darkness or the Dominion's had somehow returned, but the chopper door flew open revealing Lance, wearing his cloak, and Lorelei breathing heavily.

"The storm is getting worse," Lance barked. "With no signs of slowing down. Multiple tornado's have been spotted further down the mountainside. We need to get Ash to Shamouti, right now!"

The realization that they weren't out of the woods just yet slammed back into him like a tidal wave! How could he have forgotten about the Shamouti Prophecy?!

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dawn nearly shouted. "Let's get going!"

Something came to Ash's mind, "It won't work..."

All eyes turned to him as his expression fell. Looking down at his newborn, he couldn't help but have his heart break at his failure, "I can place the Treasures on their pedestals, but...without Melody we can't restore balance. The Guardians Song has to be played and she's-"

He choked, he failed. After everything, the world was still going to be destroyed...

"I'll do it." He looked up to the red head before him, her eyes ablaze with determination, "I'll play that song Ash."

"You, remember it?"

"Of course," she told him. "I could never forget anything about that day, I'll play the song."

"You can play an Ocarina?"

She looked at him flatly, and he quickly remembered. Water Trainer, Sensational Sisters, Water Shows...duh.

"You have to rest," Nurse Joy cut in sharply. "You've just given birth and need time to heal."

"No disrespect Nurse Joy, but I was the only other one there that day and I'm the only one who can do it," Misty answered a little hotly. "I need to do it."

Joy opened her mouth to argue, but Lorelei interrupted, "We can debate the health of Miss Wateflower at another time, right now the world needs fixing so we can all live happily ever after."

She barged her way past Lance and into the helicopter, "I'll get us into the air and on course for Shamouti."

"We won't make it in time," Brock spoke up. "The Orange Islands are too far. The weather will surely tear us out of the sky before we reach them."

"I've got that worked around," Lance said with a wry smile, and Mew flew around from behind his back into the cabin.

"Mew!" It squeaked at Ash happily, zooming up to get a closer look at Delia with wide blue eyes.

"Mew can take only those who are essential," Lance told them. "And get there much faster."

"What about the Treasures?!" Ash suddenly spewed. "I lost them in the mud!"

"Already taken care of," the Dragon Master remarked, whipping them out of a pocket in his cape.

Ash's heart lit up, they still had a chance! "What are we waiting for?!"

"Mew! Mewmewmewmew!" The Legendary waved its arms at Ash, then motioned outside the chopper.

"Should I follow you?" He asked.

Mew nodded and zipped outside into the rain. Ash handed Delia back over to Misty and said, "I'll just be a second."

She acknowledged him and urged him to hurry as he hopped outside into the mud. Lance followed him as he followed Mew, heading towards the edge of the rows of dead People and Pokemon.

Mew stopped and pointed up ahead with a squeak. Following its direction, Ash noticed a strange sight. Lugia speaking with his Charizard away from the League's makeshift morgue. Mew pointed a few more times, then zoomed away, back into the crowd of dead.

"I think it wants you to go see Lugia," Lance noted.

"Guess I should," he replied, and proceeded through the rain towards the Sea Guardian.

Lugia looked up as he approached, and immediately began to speak, "Chosen One, time is of the essence so I will get right to the point. When your friends were claiming the Treasures, the Guardian of Fire, Moltres, was slain by the Dominion Horde. A new Guardian must be appointed before balance can be restored."

"A new Guardian of Fire," Ash repeated. "There has to be one?"

"Yes, and your friend here has offered himself," Lugia nodded to Charizard, and Ash's jaw dropped.

"Charizard," he said slowly. "But...you can't fly anymore."

The fire type snorted as if to say, 'So? I can do it!'

"Only the Soul of Fire can determine who is worthy to take on the mantle," Lugia added.

"Is that why this little pink fuzzball is pushing me?" Gary said from behind Ash, and sure enough, Mew was frantically pushing the researcher towards them.

"Indeed," Lugia said. "You must choose a Soul worthy enough to replace my fallen brethren."

Gary stopped beside Ash and Lance, casting a glance up to Lugia and then over to Charizard. He then turned to Ash, and said, "I've never seen another Charizard quite like yours Ashy. He's loyal, fierce, and an all around good Pokemon. He went toe to toe with Darkness just to defend you, if that doesn't scream worthy Soul of a Fire Pokemon, then I don't know what does."

Charizard roared and spread its shredded wings, looking down at its trainer with determined fire in its eyes. Ash looked from Charizard, to Gary, then back to his Pokemon. He sighed, "It's not up to me. It's up to Mr. Soul of Fire here."

He smiled softly at his longtime Pokemon friend, and if Ash didn't know better, he swear Charizard smiled at him with the utmost respect.

"So how do I do it?" Gary asked Lugia, who replied, "Hand Charizard the Fire Treasure. Only from your hands will the essence of Fire flow from the Treasure into the worthy."

Lance fished out the red sphere from his cape and handed it to Gary. He took it and turned to the Fire Pokemon. His respect for Charizard grew even higher as he noticed the Pokemon was fighting off the winces of pain the rain was causing it to have.

"There's no other Fire type worthy of this," Gary said, and placed the Fire Orb into Charizard's hands. The Sphere lit up brightly, a flame igniting around it and growing until it completely enveloped Charizard. Before their very eyes, the Pokemon began to grow in size, the rips and tears in its wings healing over. In a matter of seconds Charizard now stood nearly seven foot taller than Ash's head, with a wingspan of roughly 30-40 feet.

"I didn't think he'd get a growth spurt!" Gary said in awe.

"Wow buddy," Ash said in the same tone. "You certainly got bigger."

Charizard roared triumphantly and blew flames into the sky. Some things would never change.

"Now hurry!" Lugia said urgently. "You must restore balance while there is still time!"

Ash nodded and took the Fire Treasure back from Charizard, then he turned to Gary and Lance and said, "Let's go!"

One step away, Gary spoke, "You go, I'm staying here with Gramps..."

Understanding, Ash nodded to his childhood friend, placing a palm on shoulder. With a gentle squeeze, he was then off once again. Running through the mud with Lance and Mew on his heels. He slid to a stop outside the chopper and pulled open the door, throwing himself inside. Misty sat up as he entered, and asked, "Are we ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

The new mother swiftly, but carefully, handed Delia over to Nurse Joy and said, "Take good care of her."

Then she went to get out of bed, but had some major trouble doing so. She grunted from the effort and Ash rushed to help her, so did Dawn.

"What?" She said at his look. "I'm going too. She'll need some more help."

Once the two of them had Misty standing between them, balancing her wobbly legs between them both, Mew swooped over and placed its paws on Ash's shoulder. Lance hurriedly reached out and took Dawn's hand. With a quick flash of pink, Brock, his babies, Lorelei, and Nurse Joy holding Delia were left alone inside the helicopter.

* * *

Thunder clapped, lightning flashed, Tornado's roared, and rain slapped their backs as the group suddenly found themselves standing before the very altar on Shamouti Ash and Misty had found themselves at so long ago. The weather here was far worse than in Sinnoh, with snow having been turned to solid ice. Standing on the edge of he island, Ash could see the ocean was once again frozen solid, and the massive Torando's raging in the distance. A rainbow colored aurora flittered across the sky as lightning flashed and struck almost continuously. The wind stung against their skin, making the rain feel razor sharp. Mew grunted and was almost blown away, but Lance reached up and caught the Pokemon just in time.

"Give me the Treasures!" Ash shouted over the screaming wind, his hair slapping and whipping into his face. Lance shoved one hand into his pocket and fished out the remaining two, quickly handing them over to Ash. Mew squeaked and its eyes lit up, teleporting an Ocarina into Misty's hands. Thank goodness, because Ash hadn't thought about how they would get ahold of one.

"I've got Misty!" Dawn yelled to him. "You go!"

He shouted an ok that went unheard, and unwillingly he let go of Misty to race for the altar. The ice was slippery, and he barely held himself up as he slid to a stop before the stone structure. Placing a hand against it to keep his balance, he reached inside and placed the Fire Treasure on its stand. Just like the last time he had done this, he said, "Fire Island."

Then, "Lightning Island."

Followed by, "Ice Island."

One by one he placed the three Treasures into their slots, giving a look past them to their respective islands in the distance. The three spheres lit up, exploding a light show exactly as he remembered. A colorful display of red's, blue's, and yellow's. Feintly, behind him, he could hear Misty begin to play the Ocarina. She was right about her remembering the tune, it was exactly how he recalled.

The sweet, elegant melody penetrated through the raging storm, softening the anxiety in each of their hearts. It wasn't long before the weather began to lighten, and the first crack of sunlight burst through the clouds. One by one, the Tornado's in the distance faded to nothing, and soon the wind was no more than a mere breeze. The thunder and lightning ceased, an odd thing to hear for Ash. Seeing as he had grown so accustomed to it over the last few months. Dawn awed over how swiftly things were clearing, her jaw dropping open at the sight of the Suns rays casting their way down to the water.

Finally the clouds broke, and vanished entirely, leaving behind a bright blue sky and gleaming sun. A sight Ash was sure he was never going to have seen again. It was remarkable.

Misty continued to play, and the underwater current exploded from the oceans surface, rising high above the islands and flowing in its beautiful swirling motion. If Dawn and Lance had been in awe before, it was nothing compared to see that amazing sight before them. Ash watched it in just as much wonder, remembering the feeling of the breeze as he and Pikachu soared through the sky on Lugia's back.

As Misty stopped playing the Ocarina, the current fell back into the ocean, vanishing beneath the waves. Her hands fell to her sides and she was breathing slightly harder than normal, but had a grin on her face. Ash turned to face her, the same happy expression covering his.

For a moment, not a word was said, not a peep was made. The four stood there, feeling the sun on their wet skin, feeing the gentle breeze off the ocean, knowing deep down that it was all finally over.

Dawn spoke first, "So, that was awesome."

And they laughed, bursting into tears. Not because it was that hilarious, but because it was all FINALLY over! They COULD laugh, they could cry, they could look forward to a future that was uncertain, but guaranteed.

As their laughter died off, the four caught the eyes of their other. Ash feeling his heartbeat wildly as he looked into Misty's sparkling, happy eyes. Remembering a time when he first realized just how beautiful they were. Dawn was entranced in Lance's dark and powerful gaze. Realizing that she had kissed him and he had yet to say anything about it.

"Um," she began, but he cut her off by placing his lips on hers. It was a quick kiss, but enough to make Dawn blush wildly, and giggle like a little girl.

Ash reveled in the sight, reveled in the fact that love had prevailed through everything that had happened. Reveled in the fact that he, HE, had a daughter waiting for him and Misty back in Sinnoh, and that they had a future together. A future where they could raise Delia, maybe even have more children! What a thought!

And that was when he found the answer to his question. The answer to why he had returned home to begin with. During their time in Sinnoh, on the run from Dominion's, Ash had asked himself if he would return to traveling the world again. If he could find it within to see the same joy he once had in the adventures.

What was the answer? Misty. Why did he no longer feel the urge to travel the world? Misty. Why had he came home? Misty. Even if he hadn't know the reason why, something had been calling him home, and only now could he see that it was to be with this beautiful, fiery, red headed woman.

He smiled wide as she started to turn a red hue from his constant, unbreaking gaze towards her.

"Oh! Misty," Lance suddenly said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a PokeBall. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Gyarados!" She exclaimed, excitedly taking the Ball from the Dragon Master. "Thank you Lance."

He smiled, "He's a little banged up, but in good health. I wouldn't be standing here without him."

Ash smiled even wider at the exchange, but felt a pang of sadness also. A large part of his heart yearned for the chance to be reunited with Pikachu, to hear the happy little mouse squeal for his trainer. This could not be, and it was this that made Ash realize something else.

This was the end of his Pokemon Journey, but it marked the beginning of a whole new journey. A long life with Misty. He could handle that, and Pikachu, along with all of his fallen friends and Pokemon, would be proud of him. He smiled once more, a softer, more wise smile. His eyes caught Misty's once more, and he began his walk towards her, towards a brand new journey.

* * *

Red bolted awake as someone slammed their fists against his door. Repeatedly, loudly. Beside him, a smaller frame stirred in bed, rustling the covers until a beautiful blonde popped out.

"I'm feeding whoever that is to the Sandshrew," Domino growled as she sat up, the blanket sliding off her naked body.

"I'll handle it," Red told her, getting up and not bothering to cover himself. Hoping to force whoever it was to be uncomfortable. Throwing open the bedroom door, he growled, "What?"

On the other side, a female, black haired Rocket Grunt quickly averted her eyes from the naked man before her. She stammered, "We've just received word that Matilda is dead, and all mainland Rocket's have abandoned the organization. Sir."

Domino quickly sat up straighter, pulling the blanket to hide herself. Red's angry expression fell, and he asked, "What of the League?"

"They are still functioning, and to all of our knowledge, have defeated the Dominion's," the Grunt said quickly.

"Defeated the Dominion's," Domino repeated, getting out of the bed. Her expression in disbelief.

"Thank you Grunt," Red said slowly. "Return to your duties. We will announce our next steps shortly."

And he shut the door, turning back to Domino.

"The time is now," he said, and her brow shot up.

"Now? Team Rocket is dead," she exclaimed. "Without the mainlands resources, we can't keep our operation afloat."

"The Sevii Islands have plenty of resources," Red told her. "We'll just have to borrow them."

Domino bit her lip, "Richard, I agreed to help you...but the League will surely find out and shut us down. Then what?"

"They won't," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her close, "My-Our plan can still come to pass. With a bit more time and patience, we can make the League pay for what they've done. Giovanni can still be avenged."

She listened to his tone, how soothing he was, and so sure. "Ok, I'm behind you."

Red smiled. It had been a few months since he had first met Domino, and at first he planned to dispose of her and take over the Rocket Sevvii Island base himself. Over time he grew an attachment for her, and even trusted her with the information that he was not a Rocket, and that he had a plan to bring them down along with the League. She accepted him for who he was and what he planned, offering her own help.

"Now get back into that bed," Red told her. "I'm going to make you scream my name before we start our new world order."

* * *

 **Sorry for the later than usual update, I was in Hawaii for a week and didn't work on this at all :p**

 **Before I say anymore, a few words to some of you.**

 **SpencerDorman - How close you were to guessing the final showdown of Ash vs Darkness was kinda scary :p**

 **JordanMax - BIG shoutout to you! I think you've followed this story since the very beginning. The excitement you had for each chapter was amazing. Thank you for the support!**

 **Aaml mania - Shout out to you too! Pretty sure you've been around nearly as long as JordanMax. Thank you as well!**

 **Dawny1999 - You were incredible support also! It's a wonderful feeling when someone is so passionate for something you create :) you're awesome!**

 **Cake0108 - Not sure why, but your reviews always gave me a good chuckle. Thanks for enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to make me laugh in the future works!**

 **Also to ALL of my other reviewers, ALL of you guest readers, or to those of you who haven't reviewed...THANK YOU ALL! Each and every one of you were wonderful, and I sincerely appreciate the reviews and the views. I hope each and every one of you come back for the future works and enjoy them just as much.**

 **So, that's that! We've reached the End of the Journey (see what I did there?) I hope everyone enjoyed it and is as happy with the ending as I am. I hope I had you on the edge of your seats, anticipation high, wondering who was going to live, to die. It was a roller coaster of emotions for me from start to finish, and I can't believe it's done. I'm super proud of the character development in all of my characters, and I hope everyone else is too. This is so sad! But at the same time, I'm so excited! This means I can move on to the next project that I've been swirling around in my brain. And if you haven't guessed it yet...IT'S A SEQUEL! Woohoo!**

 **Yes, the next story will follow the plot thread of those mutant Sandshrew. What Red's plan is, and how they factor into that. So stay tuned for all that fun stuff! The story will more than likely focus heavily on our heroes kids, and how they handle the adventure. Exciting stuff :)**

 **Another thing, an idea that kind of popped into my head. Alongside the sequel, I'll be working on a series of One Shots. Well, not really One Shots, but you can call them that if you like. I'll be referring to them as mini stories. They will take place within the same continuity as "End of the Journey" and the sequel. Example, one story may be about baby Delia turning ten and starting her Journey, or maybe we can go back a few years and visit Kyle and Lance as they do League stuff.**

 **The Sequel will be called "Pokemon: Dead Islands"**

 **And the Mini Stories will be called "Pokemon: Next Generation"**

 **I hope everyone is excited for the upcoming stuff, and I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks!**

 **One last note, there will be an epilogue! I repeat, there will be an epilogue :)**

 **As always, let me know what everyone thought! Don't be shy, give me the good, the bad. Let me know what you thought of the final chapter, and tell me what you thought of the entire story as a whole. What you liked, didn't like. Be tough! Be kind! Be...opinionated! Haha**


	26. Epilogue

**Here we are, the final chapter of this fic. It's certainly been a long ride folks, and I'm privileged to have had all of you wonderful peeps reading :)**

 **The Epilogue touches up on each of our main characters, showing a glimpse into the aftermath of the Dominion War, and where they've all sort of ended up emotionally. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **See you all for the sequel and mini stories! Don't forget to follow me so you'll know when those are released. Until then!**

* * *

 _New Pallet_

 _1 Year after the Dominion War_

"Ok Ash...you can do this!" He told himself, gripping the edge of the polished granite countertop and looking up to himself in the mirror. He stood in a lavish bathroom, taking long heavy breaths. His hair had been attempted to lie flat, but it stuck up every which direction. The expensive tuxedo he was wearing seemed to be constricting him tighter and tighter, cutting off his air supply.

A knock at the door made him yelp, and he jumped so harshly his shoe slipped on the tile. He wildly grasped for something solid, instead grabbing the expensive looking shower curtain and yanking it to the floor with him in a loud crash.

"Are you breaking my shit?" Gary asked as he let himself into the bathroom. He was dressed similary to Ash, sporting a sharp lined tux and navy blue tie.

"Not meaning to," Ash replied from the floor. "You startled me."

Gary snorted, "Look at you, you're a nervous wreck."

"Am not," the raven tried to defend himself, only to hear the crack in his voice. "Ok, maybe just a bit."

"Dude," the researcher began, offering a hand to help Ash up. "You've got to get your shit together. You've taken on Legendary Pokemon, Dominion's, the embodiment of all Darkness, saved the world a dozen times over, and you're nervous about this? It's just Misty, she can't be scarier than all of that?"

Ash raised a brow and gave Gary a pointed look. Then Gary realized what he was saying, "I take it back actually. She's pretty terrifying now that I think about it."

"Maybe I should just run? She can't kill me if I'm not around right?"

"How about no, she'd kill ME for letting you go, so suck it up Ashy! You're getting married wether you want to or not!"

Ash groaned and leaned on his elbows against the countertop, so Gary added, "Also I think Serena would kill you if she got all dressed up for nothing. I'd kill you because I spent a lot of money on her dress, and I let you have this shindig on my property. Brock would kill you because he went through all the effort to find a babysitter. Iris and Cilan because they flew so far just for this. May because it took her a lot of effort to get Cameron to agree on wearing a tux. Clemont because-"

"Okay! I get the point!" Ash snapped, though he was smiling lightly.

"So get your ass out there, say your vows, and then kiss the damn bride so I can get drunk already!" And with that said, Gary shoved Ash out of his bathroom before the Groom could say another word.

 _Ash stepped onto the softly swaying grass in the gentle breeze. He was standing on the hill overlooking Pallet Town, or rather, what was left of Pallet. The destruction was evident, even from miles away. Smoke plumes still rolled into the sky, and the smell of burning embers penetrated his nose the closer he got. Seeing it now, brought a pang of sadness to his heart. The once peaceful and quiet town was gone, replaced by rubble and smoke._

 _He walked down what was once the road to his mothers house, slowing his progress the closer he drew to what was once his home. He wasn't back just to see if the place was still standing. No, he had a mission. Well two, one given to him by the League and one for himself. Lorelei had been placed in charge of rebuilding Kanto, while Lance focused on Johto. The Ice Master assigned several people to go to and report on a towns state. Hoping to be able to rebuild what was once all of their homes._

 _He stopped outside where he knew used to be the white picket fence of his mothers lawn. Faintly he could see the pathway that led to the ruins of the house. Forcing himself to move on, he focused on his own mission. To search the research lab's grounds until he found a certain object he had once lost..._

 _Through town he walked, making note of the state of various buildings and streets. Most were destroyed beyond repair, the town would surely have to be completely rebuilt. Of course, what had he expected? Pallet had been the first town hit by the Dominion's. Desperate to try and rid the world of him before he could learn of the Pure Hearts._

 _He would rebuild this town, with or without the League's help. He promised himself that! Pallet would become the symbol of a rebuilt life!_

 _Finally he made it to the Research grounds, happy to see that the majority of the land was intact. The trees still stood tall, and the ponds glistened in the noon sun. The Lab was a flattened pile of rubble, and he spotted what was once the wedding tent...covered in dirt and ripped to shreds. Held in place only by the piles of mud that had washed over it._

 _He made his way to where he remembered the dance floor being, noticing long decayed bodies as he did so. Fallen humans and Pokemon from the initial invasion. His heart clenched in his chest._

 _The search began, scoop by scoop he dug into the dirt with his hands. For hours he moved soil, forming large squares to help organize his search. He found countless things, from rusted PokeBall's, to watches, and even a few broken PokeGear's. Finally, he pulled what he had been searching for out of the ground and smiled wide at the sight of it._

* * *

Misty turned, then spun the other way, only to revert to her original position. "I just don't think it's going to work!"

"We'll get it," Dawn soothed her. "Just take a deeeep breath."

"Like this," Serena said, and then inhaled slowly and deeply. May and Iris imitated her actions, and soon the three of them were inhaling and exhaling in unison. Much to Misty's annoyance.

"That's NOT helping!" She cried exasperatedly, throwing her arms into the air. The three girls giggled, and Dawn waved the needle in her hand at them.

"Don't stress the bride!" The Bluenette scolded them playfully. "Ash will do that enough on his own!"

"Oh God," Misty looked horrified. "Do you think he's even ready?! Is he dressed? Has he practiced his vows? Has he even WROTE his vows?! What if he changes his mind?! What if he's not out there!?"

"Misty!" The four other girls said in unison, snapping the red head from her worried rant.

"Ash will be there, don't worry about that," May told her. "As for the vows..."

"NOT FUNNY!" Misty shouted, taking a swing at the brunette, who squealed and ducked out of the way. The five women were in a grand bedroom, standing in front of a rather large mirror, putting some last minute touches on Misty's dress. Serena, containing her laughter at May running in circles from Misty while Dawn yelled they were going to undo the progress they had made, opened the closet and pushed aside Gary's various shirts and suits. She found what she was looking for, which happened to be her oversized box of yarn and different kinds of pins and strings.

"Here," she said loudly to gain the attention of the others. "Let's try some of this stuff."

"Already moving your things into Gary's place eh?" Iris smirked, causing Serena to blush violently.

Seeing the massive selection of buttons, pins, strings, bows, and various other knitting crafts, Misty lit up. "Serena you're a lifesaver!"

 _Misty kept a hand on her waist as she walked, a finger hovering over Gyarados' PokeBall. It was habit by this point to always be on guard, one she had yet to break. In time she supposed._

 _While Ash was in Pallet, she had been sent to Cerulean for the same reason. To see if the town was worth rebuilding. As she walked the streets, she was acutely aware of how little the damage truly was. She had seen far worse destruction in Sinnoh. There was only one place she wanted to see, however. Her Gym._

 _It took longer than she anticipated to reach her old home. Maybe because deep down she was scared of what she'd find. Daisy and Lily had filled her in on their own horrors of survival as they ran through Cerulean under seige. Barely making it out alive with the League evacuees. They told her stories of so much blood it had painted the walls outside the buildings. Coating them in a thick layer of glistening red substance. The blood was long gone, washed away by nearly continuous rainfall during the war._

 _Finally she approached the pathway leading to her Gym, and her heart fell at the sight. It was completely flattened, the once beautiful home of hers that she had put so much hard work into was gone. Cerulean could be rebuilt, but the originality of her Gym could not. The memories its walls contained lost with the building itself, only accessible through her mind._

 _Guess this was how Ash felt as they watched Pallet Town burn..._

* * *

Ash stumbled outside into the setting sun, Gary slamming the heavy wooden door behind them. "Why so rough?"

"It's called tough love," Gary remarked with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, wouldn't it suck to be out there AFTER Misty."

Ash gulped and nodded in agreement, then quickly walked towards the area on the grounds that had been set up for the event. While they walked, Gary humorously hummed to himself, "Here comes the groom. The very dead groom."

Gary's house, more like mansion, had been built exactly on the spot where Professor Oak's laboratory once sat. His home doubled as the new research center, with a rather large wing dedicated solely to Pokemon studies. The ranch had been revitalized, fresh grass planted, and many more trees added. A large clearing sat in the center of them, and that was where the tent and reception had been set up for Ash and Misty's big day.

As they approached the tarp covering the majority of the clearing, Ash could see the hundred or so guests filing into their seats. In the isle, helping people find easy places to sit, was Brock. Smiling and pointing people in an orderly fashion. Ash noticed Clemont using the arm from his backpack, which was on over his tuxedo, to finish hanging some last minute decorations.

A red carpet lined down the middle of the rows of seats, leading up to an altar made from white wood. It arched over where the preacher would stand, and was decorated with carvings of PokeBall's on one side and water droplets on the other. How fitting.

Behind the altar was the reception area, a makeshift dance floor of cheap wood covering a large portion of the clearing. A few feet away from that, shaded by a tree, was the DJ's booth, and opposite that was the rather long table for the food and deserts. Cilan and Cress were already placing various dishes that had Ash's mouth watering.

Hung all around, from the tarp and the trees, was wedding decor of all kinds. Blue and black streamers, paper lanturns that Ash couldn't figure out how they didn't catch on fire, and cartoon cut outs of Ash and Misty's smiling faces, which is what Clemont was currently hanging up.

Seeing Ash approach, the preacher announced loudly, "I believe it is time for everyone to take your seats!"

 _"When did you propose?!" Gary asked dumbfounded. He was sure with how long it took Ash to realize he loved Misty, it would take him just as long to pop the question._

 _"You were dead when I did," Ash told him casually, but Clemont's eyes popped out of his head._

 _"Dead?" The blonde quizzed._

 _"That my friend is a long and fascinating story," Gary started._

 _Ash interrupted him, "That we have to save for another time."_

 _"Buzzkill," the former dead man grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his overstuffed couch. He sat across from Ash and Clemont, seated beside Brock and Cilan. Cameron had an armchair to himself. The six were relaxing in Gary's den, accompanied by a crackling fire and a few beers, at the request of Ash. The reason being?_

 _"You should just be happy I picked you as the best man," Ash told Gary with a laugh as he took a swig from his bottle._

 _"I still think we should have flipped a coin for that," Brock joked, cracking a half smile._

 _"We'd need a five sided coin to solve that issue," Cilan laughed. "I think Gary is the perfect choice. He's been around longer than the rest of us."_

 _"Yea Brocko, respect your elders," the researcher stated importantly._

 _"I'm older than you are Gary," Brock said flatly._

 _"Anyways," Ash interrupted. "Are you sure you don't want to be a groomsman Cilan?"_

 _The Unovan nodded, "It is a great honor to be asked by you Ash, but I would not be able to prepare you a feast of the ages if I'm on groomsman duty. I'll let these guys handle it."_

 _"Strippers then?" Cameron piped up, and Brock sat up straighter at the mention._

 _"I could go for some strippers," he added in agreement._

 _"Um, how about not," Ash said slowly. "Misty would kill me, and I'm pretty sure May would castrate you Cam."_

 _"That'd be the best wedding entertainment ever!" Gary laughed._

 _"Maybe we shouldn't then," Cameron chuckled. "I'd like to keep my nuts."_

 _"May's got them anyway, so what are you worried about?" Gary said, raising his bottle to his lips with a wry smile. Cameron threw his empty bottle at the researcher._

 _"So when do you plan on having the wedding Ash?" Clemont asked. "We'll need a timeframe to accomplish everything that needs to be done."_

 _"In late August," he replied. "That gives us roughly five months."_

 _"When is the bachelor party?" Brock asked. "We can have strippers then!"_

 _Cameron was taking a sip from a new beer, and snorted it through his nose. The group laughed together while Brock slapped Cameron on the back to help clear his windpipe._

 _"Oh that shit burns in the nostrils!" He huffed as he tried to blow the alcohol out._

 _Ash wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued laughing. There was time when he doubted if things could return to normal after the Dominion's, but sitting here and having the time of his life with his friends, he knew he had been wrong._

* * *

"Misty!" Dawn shouted as she chased the bride down the hall. "Come back!" They're starting to sit everyone down and your hair isn't done!"

"I'm running away Dawn!" Misty yelled back. "I need to be perfect! This is not perfect! It has to be perfect! Ash deserves it!"

"Dammit Misty!"

Misty rounded a bend in the hall and vanished from their sights. Dawn, Iris, Serena, and May skidded to a halt so as not to run into the light green colored wall. They turned the same direction Misty had gone, giving chase, but May stopped. Someone had said her name. She spun on the spot, finding the culprit looking at her from a bathroom door. It was Cameron.

He was looking at her with an amused expression, and trying very hard to hold back his laugh. "Misty getting cold feet?"

"A little bit," May huffed as she regained her breath. "How about Ash?"

"Same, though Gary went to talk with him."

"Cuz that will help," she remarked playfully.

"Speaking of help," he said, holding up his navy blue tie, which was a tangled mess of knots. "Wanna help me?"

May laughed at his pitiful expression and he defended, "It's not funny! This is the nicest I've ever dressed! I feel like an Aipom in this tux."

"You look amazing," she smiled at him, taking the tie into her hands.

"I look amazing?" He questioned, looking her up and down. "Look at you! You're absolutely stunning!"

She blushed a deep red at his remark, and asked, "You think so?"

Wrapped around her small, yet busty frame was an elegant light blue dress. The other bridesmaids had opted for strapless, but she had thin straps to help hold the garment in place. The dress hugged her torso closely, but not too tight, while the bottom had the slightest of a poof to its curve, ending in a decorative water styled lace that ran along the edges of the seam. Her hair had been curled and swept to the left, giving off the imitation of waves along the ocean surface, but the part of her that had Cameron the most entranced was the way her blue eyes sparkled over the exterior beauty.

He bent down to her height and gently placed his lips on hers, saying as he pulled away, "Of course I do."

"You just earned yourself a fun time after the reception," she said with what little breath he hadn't stolen from her chest. "Now there, doesn't that look better?"

He gawked at what she meant. His tie was untangled and securely fastened around his neck. How did she do that?

 _"They're...gone?"_

 _Max nodded to his sister, feeling the deep sadness on his face as she registered what that meant. Their parents were dead. May collapsed into the tree behind her, and slid to the ground, her face burying into her palms._

 _Her, Max, and Cameron stood away from the League's helicopters, nearly under the shade of the Sinnohan trees. Away from all the dead. Away from public eyes so May could properly process what Max had to tell her._

 _Cameron bent down beside her, placing a hand on her knee, his expression hard as stone. She cried at his touch, the emotion of the loss too much to bare. Tears trickled through her fingers, dripping onto his knuckles as he gently squeezed._

 _Max remained standing, his eyes closed behind his glasses, fighting he urge to cry himself. He'd had some time to deal with losing their father, but their mother was still fresh in his mind, and listening to May cry like that shattered his heart._

 _After a moment, when May was able to calm herself down and reduce the crying to sniffles, she shakily asked, "H-How di-did it hap-appen?"_

 _Inhaling sharply through his nose before answering, Max told her, "We lost Dad during the initial invasion. The majority of Hoenn had been sent to Slateport to board ships bound for Unova. When we arrived to board, that's when the Dominion's arrived. Dad-...he died saving me and mom from a Dominion that snuck up on us."_

 _He recalled the memory, hearing the metal cry of victory and turning to see the creature thrusting its third arm at his mother. Norman shouted and hurled himself in the way, taking the claw through his chest and coughing up blood._

 _"And mom?" May pressed, still not showing her face._

 _Max made a choking sound as he fought back the tears, "Only a few weeks ago. A swarm of those bastards raided the ship. Took us all by surprise. We were on deck, doing some regular maintenance when they attacked, ripped her away from me before I even knew they were there. Two of them cut in her half-"_

 _He stopped, not wanting to tell May that her blood had showered over him. Finally, May looked up to her brother. Her eyes bloodshot, and face soaking wet with salty tears, "At least I still have you."_

 _And he cried, dropping to his knees and embracing his sister closely. She returned the gesture, once again breaking down into her own sobs. Cameron's face remained stone like, emotionless as he listened to the Maple's. He understood how they felt, he had lost his family long before the Dominion's had arrived. The difference was May and Max truly did still have each other, and he had no one..._

 _May's hand then found its way into his, interlocking their fingers together. She didn't let go of Max, but he felt the gesture all the same. He was not alone, he had her._

* * *

"Thank you young lad," an elder lady beamed to Brock as he helped her into a seat amongst the middle rows.

"It was my pleasure ma'am," he smiled back, and returned to his duties of assisting the seating. He didn't know the majority of these people, but most of them were distant family members and friends of either Ash or Misty. Daisy and Lily had done a remarkable job of tracking down all the ones still around. Ash had such a bad memory that he had forgotten who most of family was, and Misty had been surprised there were so many members on her side.

"If you'd, like, stay home once in a while, you would've met them," Daisy had scolded her youngest sister.

"I ran the Gym by myself for years!" Misty argued back, her face turning red. "Who are you to tell me I was never home?!"

Brock had kindly excused himself from that conversation.

"Hey Brock! I've got one for ya." The voice made him turn to see Todd Snap escorting Ritchie up to him.

"Ritchie," Brock greeted, extending his hand. "Ash has a spot for you right up at the front."

"The front?" He questioned curiously. "Isn't that for family?"

"Ash considers you family," Brock said simply. "Right row, far end."

"Thanks," Ritchie smiled, and went to take his seat.

"Got any good pics yet?" Brock asked Todd, motioning to the camera around the man's neck.

"Some," he shrugged. "I'd get better ones if the bride and groom would get the show on the road."

Brock glanced over his shoulder to Ash speaking with the preacher at the altar, "I think they're getting it figured out."

"Let's hope," Todd laughed, and then excused himself to go take more photos. Another man walked down the isle towards Brock, and the spiky haired man beamed.

"Forrest," he greeted happily. "It's about time."

"Car was having a bit of trouble again," Brock's younger brother informed. "But I made it didn't I?"

"Yes you did," he agreed, embracing his brother. "Your seat is the second row, far left."

"Got it," Forrest nodded. "Guess I shouldn't keep you from your duties."

"We'll get to talk at the reception," Brock assured his brother with a smile.

 _Brock stood at the edge of the Indigo Plateau grounds, looking through the destroyed fence line down towards the ruins of Indigo City. A week had passed for him since the Dominion's had been defeated, and things had yet to feel normal. Guess that would take some time._

 _Upon arriving at the League, and waiting in the helicopter with his children for a day while officials restored enough of the Plateau to use, he made sure his babies were being taken care of by Nurse Joy and then set out to find his family._

 _This hadn't proven to be difficult, since he asked Lorelei, but she hesitantly referred him to their hospital wing. With an anxious heart, he made his way through the Plateau, distracting himself with the miraculous fact that the majority of the building was intact. Guess the Dominion's had no real reason to destroy the place once everyone fled._

 _He passed official after official, rushing up and down the halls. Helping to rebuild Kanto in some way, or going to assist their comrades with repairs to Indigo. Trainers, breeders, Gym leaders, fishermen, all kinds of people were scattered throughout the massive building. Resting, recovering, doing what they could to return the world to normal._

 _Finally he stopped outside the hospital wing door, taking a long breath before summoning the courage to enter inside. The place was packed, with wounded, dying, and aiding Nurses running to and fro. He scanned the place himself, not wanting to distract a doctor from their urgent duties, and then someone called his name._

 _"Brock!" He was tackled in a bear hug by Forrest, appearing suddenly though the crowd of people. "Thank God you're alive!"_

 _"You too!" Brock replied, quickly returning the embrace the instance he recognized his brother. "I've been so worried about you all."_

 _Forrest tensed, slowly backing away so he could look Brock in the eye, "They're all gone..."_

 _An icicle pierced Brock's heart...all gone...his family couldn't all be gone._

 _"All but me and Dad, but-" Forrest hesitated. "He's not going to make it."_

 _"They're all...gone?" The older sibling repeated, the numbness growing inside him. "All of them?"_

 _Forrest, feeling his brother's shock and pain, nodded grimly. "I'll take you to Dad."_

 _They navigated their way through the hurrying nurses and doctors, sidestepping a Chansey and a Blissey barreling past them. Then Brock saw his father, a broken body lying in a heap of bloody bandages on a stretcher. He opened his eyes as Forrest gently tapped him, and he beamed upon seeing Brock, "Can this be?"_

 _Brock's whole world was shattered. His entire family gone, only him and his brother to remain...Pewter City was a dainty little town, and it was close enough to Pallet that the Dominion's were slaughtering its citizens before news of the attack could reach them._

 _"It's a blessing to be able to see the two of you before I go," Flint smiled, extending a wobbly arm to Brock, who took his hand in his._

 _"I have a surprise for you," Brock said quickly. "I just need you to hold on for a while longer, can you do that Dad?"_

 _Flint looked taken back, but nodded and said, "Hurry."_

 _Brock sprinted away, racing back towards the outside of the Plateau. The blessing was not that Flint would get to spend his last moments with his sons, but with his grand babies. Seeing just how frail and on the verge of death his father had been only made Brock run faster. He had to get Darcy and Brent inside as soon as possible. Finding Nurse Joy in one of the tents that had been set up, he urged her to help him get the babies inside. Explaining the reasoning with one breath._

 _Together the two of them raced as carefully as they could with the twins, only slowing down once they had made it back inside the hospital wing. Needless to say, Flint died a very happy grandfather._

* * *

"No need to worry, no need to worry," Dawn repeated over and over. "No need to worry."

Misty had disappeared, completely! There wasn't a single sign or peep of her, and regardless of her mutterings, Dawn was beginning to worry.

Her, Iris, and Serena had split up to locate the bride, but so far she hadn't heard head or tails of them either. Frustrated, the Bluenette gave a loud groan and slammed her forehead into the wall, banging it repeatedly.

What was she going to do? What was Ash going to do?! Oh no! What if she had to tell him that Misty ran away?! She couldn't do that to him! It would break his heart! Maybe they could dress Serena up like the Water trainer and fake their way through it? No, bad idea. Gary probably wouldn't like his girlfriend to be married off to Ash.

No, need, to, worry, Dawn! She stopped banging her head. Misty will get her head on straight, she's smart and she knows the importance of this day. Maybe she needed a quick five minutes to herself. Relax, everything will be fine.

Then she heard it, crying. Her ears perked up, it was coming from the room right behind her. How big was Gary's house? Slowly she cracked open the door and was greeted with a white dress and the backside of Misty's red hair. The bride was holed up in a guest bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and had her face buried in her hands.

"Misty?" Dawn tried carefully.

She jumped and turned to see the Bluenette looking back at her worriedly, "Oh, hi Dawn. Guess you found me."

"Does that mean I win?" Dawn let herself into the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Misty.

"Guess so," she tried to smile. "God I'm being so ridiculous!"

"You think so?" Dawn cracked playfully, giving the red head a caring smile. "Ok girl, spill it. What's wrong?"

Misty sniffed, and then cried loudly, "Nothin's wrong! That's what's wrong! Everything is perfect, but it's not."

Dawn blinked a few times at the confusing reason, but Misty continued, "I've been dreaming of this day for so, so long. And now that it's here I can't decide if I'm what Ash deserves. I mean he's saved the world so many times, saved so many people, and what have I done besides tear him down and ridicule him-"

"Stop right there," Dawn ordered, raising a pointed finger at th red head. "You're being unfair to yourself. You're just as good as person as Ash, don't you dare doubt yourself on that. You're exactly what he needs, someone to keep his ego in check and love him all the while. He knows that, that's why he chose you, you hardheaded numbskull."

Misty hiccuped once, and stared at Dawn mesmerized. The Bluenette continued, "And he's what you need. Someone devoted, and kind. Someone who can make you feel on top of the world. So no need to worry, because the rest of us have seen the love between you two since the start."

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled slyly at Misty, then added, "Although, if you don't want him, I think I could put up him..."

Misty laughed, feeling the tension release from her heart, "I don't think Lance would like a three way relationship."

"He'd get used to it," Dawn quipped playfully, then grabbed Misty's hands. "Come on now, I'm pretty sure everyone is tired of waiting for this wedding to happen."

The bride smiled, and pulled one hand away to wipe her eyes, "Thank you Dawn, you're an amazing friend."

"You didn't make me the Maid of Honor for no reason," she winked. "We should probably redo your makeup."

 _"Thank you," Lance said grimly, his thumb tightning against his PokeGear. "Return to Indigo as soon as you can."_

 _He hung up, dropping the device onto his desk. He leaned into his elbows, rubbing circles with his fingertips against his temple. Dawn sat across from him, casting a worried glance his way. She had been sitting in his restored office, having only walked in a few minutes ago. He smiled at her, but needed to finish his call before he could talk._

 _"Bad news?" She asked carefully._

 _"The Whirl Islands are gone," he told her, leaning back to see her better. "The constant storm washed them away. There's nothing left."_

 _"Oh no-"_

 _"Months now," he continued. "Months of trying to rebuild Kanto and Johto, with little success. We just don't have the resources."_

 _Dawn bit her bottom lip as the Dragon Master ran a hand through his hair in stress, "It'll happen. I believe in you."_

 _"It's not up to me," he told her. "I can only try, but we may not be able to recover from such blow. The Dominion's really fucked the world up Dawn."_

 _"Maybe they did," she started. "But with you and Ash leading the reconstruction, it'll happen."_

 _"You're so sure?"_

 _"You two are the most stubborn people I've ever met," she poked fun at him. "It's actually a wonder you two get along so well."_

 _He smiled, a genuine smile that made his dark and powerful eyes soften, "I've wondered that myself."_

 _She leaned forward, resting her elbows on his desk and taking his hands in hers. Taking a glance around his office, she said, "You've gotten in here to look back to normal."_

 _"It's just an office Dawn," he said. "That's easy to do, restoring civilization is a whole new ball park."_

 _Dawn winced at the mention of ball park, and he frowned at her reaction, "You ok?"_

 _"Yea..." She licked her lips, then sighed. "It's just...I miss Kyle..."_

 _Now it clicked. Ball park...baseball bat..._

 _"I know," he squeezed her hand, a deep sadness filling his eyes. "I do too...he was a good friend."_

 _She nodded, "He was."_

 _"You remember when that Spinarak dropped on him in Sinnoh?"_

 _She giggled at the memory of Kyle screeching like a banshee and running in circles like a confused Tauros, "How could I forget."_

 _A comfortable silence fell between the two, and Dawn took the moment to enjoy how relaxed she was in his company, but it was enough time for the main reason she had come to see him return in her mind, "Has...has there been any word on my mother?"_

 _Lance's content smile faded from his face, and he bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm sorry Dawn, but she's still missing. Odds are...we won't find her."_

 _The blue haired woman nodded slowly, blinking back the tears, "I know..."_

 _Just then Lance's PokeGear rang, displaying Lorelei's name across the screen. Dawn groaned. Lance gave a flat look and said, "Don't be like that."_

 _"She doesn't like me, so I don't like her," she defended._

 _He let go one of her hands and reached out to pick up the device, "I need to take this, I'll see you for dinner tonight?"_

 _She pulled the hand she still had ahold of to her lips and kissed it, "Of course."_

* * *

Gary stood away from the crowd of people, standing beside the trees under the shade they provided. He turned from them and quickly reached into his coat pocket. With a quick motion he raised a flask to his lips and took a swift swig. Feeling the liquid burn his throat, he sighed in content.

"Really?" The female voice would have made him jump had he not gotten used to hearing it.

"Really," he confirmed as he stored the alcohol back into his coat and turned to face Serena. "The bride is almost ready I presume?"

"Almost," she confirmed, crossing her arms. "You said you stopped."

"I said I slowed," he defended. "What's a little alcohol anyway? You know I'm getting drunk tonight as is."

"Yes, and drinking to have fun is fine Gary," she told him. "But drinking to numb the pain is bad."

He opened his mouth to argue, but saw the concern on her pretty face and his shoulders slumped, "I know...and I don't anymore, it's just...today has me thinking Gramps would have liked to be here."

Serena uncrossed her arms and walked a few steps forward, taking his hand in hers, "I know he would of, and he is, in our hearts."

"You know I'm trying right?"

"I know you are," she smiled at him. "Do you think I'd put up with you if you weren't?"

She elbowed him gently with a wink, and he smiled, "Who says you're putting up with me? I think it's the other way around."

Serena narrowed her eyes, but was grinning softly, "You think so huh?"

Gary did the same, leaning in a little closer, "I know so."

The two continued this game, slowly narrowing their eyes more, and growing closer in turns. One had to break right? In the end it was Gary, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"That's what I came out here for," she sighed happily. "Don't let the bad stuff get to you, today is a happy day."

"Yes ma'am," he drawled lazily, giving her another kiss to interrupt the end of her sentence.

"I need to get back to Misty," she said as he pulled away. "We'll dance your blues away tonight, ok?"

"We better," he said sensually with a coy wink.

She gently hit his chest, "That's not what I meant!"

"Dammit," he fake pretended to be devastated. "What's a former dead man gotta do to get laid around here!"

"Dance with you girlfriend later," she said quickly into his ear, and rushed away giggling before he had another word to say. He watched her go, watching her honey blonde hair bounce as she jogged, and the light blue dress sway in the breeze. A wide smile crept onto his face.

 _Today was a day he thought he would never see. One he knew was entirely plausible, but not for another twenty or so years. Professor Samuel Oak's funeral, and Gary was an alcohol induced wreck. His clothes hung loosely off his body, and his hair was even more unkempt than normal, with the added effect of not having been washed in a few days. His eyes were tired, and his posture slumped. Coming back from the dead just to attend your Grandpfathers funeral was something he never would have predicted to happen._

 _The funeral was taking place on the grounds of the Indigo Plateau, seeing as at the moment that was the only place rebuilt. Hundreds and hundreds of people were attending, from every region worldwide. Researchers to trainers, doctors to breeders._ _The service was more than halfway over, and dozens of people had stood up to talk about the Professor._

 _Lance was first, "I've know the Professor for my entire life. He was a longtime friend to my family. Claire and I would follow him every where around Blackthorne, asking questions that any other person on the planet would have gown tired of."_

 _"-A good colleague and friend-" said Professor Birch._

 _"-The best mentor anyone could have had-" said an older trainer Gary didn't know._

 _"-Always had a nugget of wisdom to share-" spoke someone else Gary didn't know._

 _On and on they talked, telling stories, and remembering the noble older man. Gary greatly appreciated them all, and the fact that none of them had mentioned him quite yet. Until Ash took the podium._

 _He stood by the coffin, which was closed to not showcase the chest wound the Professor had received, overlooking the massive crowd. His eyes resting on Gary in the front, the amber haired man's eyes stared blankly at the ground. The sun was setting, and a warm breeze was blowing through the isles of people. Indigo Plateau towered over them behind Ash, casting a long, deep shadow across the grounds._

 _"Professor Oak," Ash began. "Was a great man. So kind, and generous. Willing to help anyone or Pokemon in need. Never to turn someone away. Someone like me."_

 _He paused to swallow, and continued, "I wouldn't have started my Pokemon Journey if not for the Professor. Due to, ahem, my alarm clock malfunctioning, I didn't get to choose a starter Pokemon. They were all gone, but the Professor had a solution, and I received my very best friend."_

 _Ash's voice choked, but he pressed on, "I've had a lot of inspirational figures in my life, but none so like the Professor. He was my ultimate father figure, and from that, Gary was like my brother."_

 _Gary looked up for the first time the entire funeral, seeing that Ash was looking directly back at him._

 _"The world has lost a great man, a great researcher, a great teacher, and a good friend..." Ash wrapped up. "We will never forget you Professor."_

 _He stepped down from the podium and walked back to his seat beside Misty holding Delia, placing a hand on Gary's shoulder as he walked past._

 _The funeral went on, and soon it was over, so Gary excused himself to hide in the shadows of the Plateau. He leaned against the brick wall, watching from afar as the crowd followed the coffin bearers to the cemetery downhill at Indigo. He sniffed once, grunting to keep himself from tearing up. He'd cried enough already._

 _Reaching into his coat, he whipped out a flask and downed a rather large swig and winced at the burn of the alcohol on his throat._

 _"That's no way to deal you know," he nearly leapt out of his shoes at the female voice, spinning on the spot to find a pretty, blue eyed, honey blonde woman before him._

 _"It's rude to sneak up on someone Serena," he told her, pocketing the flask._

 _"It's bad to drown yourself in alcohol," she said back, leaning against the wall beside him. Her eyes traveled to the recession of people filing farther away. He watched her for a moment, then leaned back against the wall again._

 _"Why aren't you over there?" She asked him._

 _"I've seen enough," he said smugly, crossing his arms._

 _"Me too," she nodded in agreement._

 _"What do you want Serena?"_

 _She turned her head to him, and raised an eyebrow, "That's how you talk to a friend?"_

 _"We're friends?"_

 _"We used to be."_

 _"For like a week at that summer camp," he retorted. "And if I recall correctly, you were pretty clingy to Ash anyways."_

 _She smiled at his memory, "I never forget a friend Gary, and I consider you one."_

 _"Aren't you sweet."_

 _She sighed, "I see through your act. It's ok to hurt you know."_

 _"Thank's mom."_

 _He turned his gaze away from her, readjusting his arms against his chest. She sighed and said, "Listen, if you ever need to talk, you can come find me. I know what you're going through, even though I can't compare. Just don't hole yourself off, you're friends will be devestated."_

 _With that said she walked away, patting his shoulder gently just once before she left. He watched her go, finding it strange that a large part of him didn't want her to leave._

 _"Hey Serena," he called. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Maybe talking wouldn't be such a bad thing."_

* * *

The song came alive, that tune instantly recognizable in any wedding. The tune of the bride marching down the isle. The rows of people stood up, turning to see Misty in her gorgeous, flowing white dress. A slim fitting gown, with several frills made to resemble waves of water, a white crown of decorative cloth with faded blue and yellow flowered ringing around the brim. Daisy had her arm linked through Misty's, eyeing the bouquet apprehensively.

Misty beamed widely as she proceeded to the altar, her eyes locked on Ash and no one else. Beside him though, standing in order, was Gary, Cameron, Brock, and then Clemont. Following behind Misty, in their light blue, oceanic gowns with much smaller bouquets of flowers, was Dawn, May, Iris, then Serena.

Ash looked right back into Misty's bright, sparkling eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful! The way her red hair clashed magnificently with the blue and yellow flowers atop her head, the way her dress hugged her curves perfectly, and that smile! How was he so lucky?

Misty and Daisy continued down the isle, passing by Bonnie who was holding one year old Delia in her arms. The baby saw her mother and reached her tiny arms out for Misty, causing a drawn out 'awwwwww' from the guests. Misty gave a quick kiss to her daughter before moving on. The two stopped just before the altar, and Daisy hugged her youngest sister. Crying and sniffing, saying incoherent babbles about how the baby was all grown up. Misty simply rolled her eyes and directed her sister to sit down. The crowd laughed at that.

She handed Dawn the boquet, and took Ash's hands in her own as the bridesmaids lined up behind her. Standing across from the groomsmen in their order.

"Dearly beloved," the Preacher began. "We are gathered here today, to join together Ash and Misty, in holy love and joy."

The two of them beamed at each other, smiles from ear to ear, and faces flushed fully red. The wedding proceeded on as any usual wedding would, with Gary making comments under his breath that were somehow still heard, causing Misty to take a swing at him once and encite more laughter from the crowd.

When it came time for the vows, Misty went first, "Ash Ketchum."

She paused, taking in his smiling face and deep brown eyes that were looking at her with so much love and care. "Where do I begin? How about with the crazy turn of fate that brought us together? When I pulled you out of that river, soaking wet and scared out of your mind. A beginning trainer with no clue on what he was doing."

The crowd laughed again.

"You irritated me, SO bad at first," she smiled. "I was hell bent on killing you for what you did to my bike, but the longer I traveled with you, I saw the kind of man you were. The one who could steal my heart. It's belonged to you for, almost, as long as we've known each other."

Another laugh.

"It took a few of your daring acts of heroism to sway me," she teased him. "And I promise you, that I will be your hero whenever you need one. Because you may be the one who has saved me, and saved the world, but I promise I'll be the one right by your side when you decide to do it again. I love you."

The bridesmaids 'awed', and Ash was now a crimson red. He swallowed and grinned even wider than he already was, "My turn?"

Misty nodded, so he began. "Misty Waterflower...where do I begin-"

"Stop copying me."

"Let me talk!"

The crowd laughed. She giggled herself and cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him. He continued, "I could go on and on about how amazing you are. About how beautiful I find you. About the many things you do that I've noticed over the years, some adorable and some...not so much."

She narrowed her eyes, but he wasn't intimidated, "I could go on and say all those sappy things that I've heard at every wedding my mother ever drug me too. But I won't. What I will say, is this. Misty, you are wonderful. The best partner I could ever ask for, and certainly the fiercest fighter I've ever known. You're strong, brave, and so passionate that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. You intimidate me, and you always have. But somehow you keep me going, you keep me pushing forward no matter how thick things get. Everday you continue to surprise me with how amazing you truly are."

It was her turn to be red faced, blushing like a schoolgirl. Leave it to Ash to do the most unconventional, but romantic vow she had ever heard.

"And you know what the best part is?"

She blinked at him, slightly shaking her head as she gazed into his eyes.

"That you're all mine." And he swooped in, planting a firm, yet soft kiss upon her lips. Her eyes flew open in shock, but she quickly fell into the passion, wrapping her arms around his neck. The patrons 'awed', whistled and cheered, all taken back by Ash's twist on the wedding.

The preacher chuckled loudly, and proclaimed, "I'm supposed to tell you to kiss your bride."

Ash pulled away from Misty sheepishly, an even brighter red.

"I suppose we can let this one time slide," the preacher laughed. "Best man, may we have the rings?"

"Aw man! I was hoping I'd get to keep them," Gary remarked, stepping up beside Ash and reaching into his pocket. He gracefully whipped out a tiny box, opening the lid and brandished the two tiny pieces of jewelry before them. Misty gasped as she looked down on them, her mouth opening comically.

"Ash...is that?"

"It is."

The ring, the very ring that had been knocked from his hand when the Dominion's first arrived. The ring that he spent hours deciding on, hours working up the courage to present and pop the question, and hours spent digging through the dirt to reclaim it.

"You-You found it..." Her voice was shaky, so full of raw emotion. The effort that he must've put into finding that?!

Ash reached down and took the ring from its place, lifting Misty's left hand and sliding it onto her finger, "Perfect fit."

Consumed by her emotions, she lunged forward and planted the deepest kiss she could muster.

* * *

The reception was in full swing. Brock was operating the DJ booth, Cilan and Cress were manning the bar, and Gary was drunk, or very nearly. Iris, Dawn, May, Serena, and Misty were in the middle of the dance floor, taking turns showing off their own moves and laughing amongst each other. Ash sat with Cameron and Clemont, gushing over Delia as she played with Ash's tie.

"She's an exact replica of Misty," Cameron said, shaking his head. "How does she not see that?"

"Beats me," Ash shrugged, taking his finger and playfully tickling the baby, who burst into a fit of laughter.

At this point, Gary swung by, setting down three tall glasses of some kind of liquor, "Here ya go mates! Drinks on me!"

"The drinks are free Gary," Cameron remarked with a smirk.

"Sssshhhh," the researcher put his finger on Cameron's lips. "No one needs to know that."

Cameron swatted his hand away.

"And we have the first drunken one of the night," Clemont joked, enciting a scoff from the man in question.

"Me?! Drunk?! Well I never!"

They laughed, and Delia joined in in a confused manner.

"Aaaalright ladies and gents," Brock said suavely into his mic. "I need all the couples onto the dance floor, bride and groom first if you please."

"I'll watch Del," Clemont said to Ash, offering his hands to take the infant.

"Del?" He mused, carefully handing her over. "I kinda like that for a nickname."

"Aaaaassshhh!" Came Misty's sing song voice. "We don't got all night!"

"That's my cue," he said, and proceeded onto the floor. The night was perfect, a cool, refreshing breeze rolling through. The lights illuminating the best features of everyone present, and the overall atmosphere amongst the clearing in the trees was just pleasant.

Sidling up to Misty, he took her hand and waist with a smile. Brock started the song, and both of their heartstrings were struck in that instant.

 _It's a gentle touch, but more than enough_

 _She could stop this ole' world, from spinnin' to much_

 _It's a natural thing, and I do believe_

 _I found my reason, to be_

This song...it was playing when Ash had proposed...

 _She's got a way with me, she's got a way with me_

 _I'm not the same man, since she's been around_

 _There's more to this life, I've suddenly found_

 _I look at myself now, so differently_

 _Its her love that brings, me peace_

They swayed together, two stepping slowly around the dance floor. One by one, other couples joined them. May and Cameron, holding each other close. Dawn and Lance, eyes on only each other. Gary and Serena, sharing a brief yet sweet kiss. Bonnie and Max even swayed past the newly weds.

Ash and Misty barely noticed, they were lost together in the memory of the proposal. How perfect it had been, how the both of them felt in that moment. It was nothing compared to right now. So in love, and bonded for life, they new this was always meant to be.

Misty bit her lip, a thought coming to her mind. Ash frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered, deciding that now would be the best time to tell him. The reason she had been acting so emotional earlier that day, a reason she had kept secret for a few days, even from Dawn as she wondered why Misty was behaving the way she was.

She leaned in closer to him, resting her body against his as she whispered in his ear,

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
